Let the Walls Come Down
by GirlyGeek
Summary: The turtles are adults of 34, Splinter is dead, and mutants are now legal citizens of American society. But with mutants being hunted down by Humanists, can the four brothers truly find peace and happiness? Rated 'M' for graphic content. AU, Turtles x OC
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am again writing another turtle's fic ^,^ Just as a little FYI to all of you, the turtles are 34 years old in this fic. I advanced their ages according to how old they were in the 1st movie (15 years) which was released in the year 1990.

**Theme song for this fic:** 'Let the Walls Come Down' by Johnny Kemp. For those of you who have the soundtrack for the 1st Turtle's movie, go ahead and give the song a listen :)

**Warning:** Sexual content near the middle. There...you've been warned ;-p

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_…New York; 2009…_

It was one of those perfect moments…

The type of moment where Leonardo had to remind himself that he was not dreaming and that his reality _was_ in fact real…

Lying in bed on his side, he gazed down at the beautiful woman sleeping by his side, and his eyes were filled with combined love and awe as he took in the sight of how the moonlight played over her ebony hair and her exotic, mocha-colored skin like a lover's caress. Even in sleep, the corners of her sensual lips were curled up in the smallest of smiles. It was only a fraction of her normal smile…the kind of smile that warmed your heart, but it was still so very lovely.

Kiki…

His wife…

His _beautiful_ wife.

As of today, they had been married for two years…l_egally_ married. Nine years ago, Leonardo would never have thought it possible…_any_ of it for that matter. Even now, nine years later, Leo would still expect to wake up in his bedroom in the lair and find that he had dreamt everything…that none of it had happened…

But it _had_ happened.

He and his brothers had been discovered whilst saving a family from a house fire…

The family had been trapped inside and the fire trucks had been detained because of a major accident. There had been no one else who could get in and get out quickly, so Leo and his brothers had thrown caution to the wind and broke into the house—having hoped to simply get the family out and to safety before disappearing into the night.

But they had been seen.

They had been spotted by the line of policemen trying to keep crowds of people away from the area. They had been in the process of jumping out one of the side windows—each of them carrying a family member, so there was no way the four of them could simply have run off into the night as planned. How could they? There, illuminated by the dancing flames of the blazing inferno, they had failed in the art of invisibility…

They had been careless. They were twenty-five at the time, and though they had many years of ninja training under their belts, they had made a rookie-level mistake.

It was hardly surprising since they were still grieving over the loss of Splinter. None of the four brothers had been thinking clearly since the death of their father—all too overcome with the pain of their loss. They had of course known that the day would come…that it was only a matter of time before their aged father would seek his eternal rest. They all knew that their father would not be around forever…

But that had not made his death any less painful for them to endure.

Even Leonardo, the eldest and the leader of his brothers found himself lost and without direction. He had always had the closest bond with their father while he had been alive, and now he found himself at a complete loss as to what to do…how to lead. Splinter had always been there…quietly guiding Leo from the sidelines whenever his blue-banded son had been faced with difficulty.

But now, he was gone…

And Leonardo had failed his brothers.

And for the first time since they were children, the four brothers had frozen in their tracks like deer in the headlights when faced with a threat.

When five of the policemen had drawn their guns and ordered them to put their hands above their heads and not make any sudden moves, Leo's first instinct had been to get his brothers out of there fast…but what good would it have done?

The damage had already been done.

If they ran, they would no doubt be hunted down. They would never be at peace. Not to mention, if they ran, they ran the risk of being shot and killed. It was a catch-22…they were damned if they did, and they were damned if they did not, and it was with that thought in mind that Leonardo slowly raised his hands and linked them together behind his head—knowing that his brothers would follow his lead.

They had been taken down town after that and locked in an interrogation room for several hours—their legs chained to the chair legs because handcuffs could not fit around their wrists. None of them had doubted that they were being watched through the one-way glass like bugs under a microscope while Chief Grayson, Chief Sterns' replacement, tried to figure out just _how_ to deal with them.

Leonardo still remembered what it had been like in that room...

Neither he nor his brothers had uttered a word—they had watched enough television to know that they were most likely being listened in on. Not knowing the exact particulars of their current situation, the four of them had collectively, and silently, agreed that silence was their best weapon and defense at that moment.

After what had seemed like an eternity, Chief Grayson finally came into the room, but before he could say anything, there was a loud commotion in the hall and April O'Neil and Casey Jones had pushed their ways into the room. Leonardo had not questioned how their human friends had learned of their capture. After all, April was a former reporter and the nighttime streets were Casey's playground.

They were bound to find out sooner rather than later.

However, despite the joy and relief at the knowledge that they were not alone in their ordeal, Leonardo and his brothers had remained silent—not wanting to drag their friends down with them if that was indeed what ended up happening. This plan fell completely to pot however when April had rushed over to them and began checking them over for any signs of injury—her big sister/mother role coming to the surface as she fawned over those she considered her closest friends and family.

Even now, nine years later, Leonardo could remember perfectly the conversation that ensued…

_"How dare you lock them up?" April demanded. "How dare you lock them up like animals?"_

_"But ma'am, that's what they are," Chief Grayson answered._

_"They're not fuckin' animals!" Casey roared as he slammed his fist against a wall. "If you knew half the shit they did to keep the city safe, you'd be singin' a different tune!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Chief Grayson asked with a confused blink. "And sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to cuff you."_

_"Casey, please," April pleaded—begging her lover with her eyes to not make things worse for their friends._

_Casey took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. "Ya ever wonder why crime never escalates in this city? Ya ever wonder why you'll get to crime scenes and find the perps already tied up and waitin' for ya? It's 'cause of these four guys right here," he said as he pointed to his terrapin friends. "They're out every night…riskin' their lives to keep this city safe."_

_"Without any thanks or appreciation from the people they save," April added—a slight edge to her voice. "Tonight would be a perfect example of that…they saved a family from a burning building because the fire department couldn't make it there in time, and what happened? They get arrested. You should be thanking them, not arresting them!"_

_"What would you have done, ma'am?" Chief Grayson asked. "If you saw four freaks coming out of a burning building carrying the barely conscious bodies of an entire family, what would you have thought?"_

_"These men are not freaks, and they're not animals," April said—her voice thick with emotion. "They're my friends…my best friends and my family…and they're much more human than half the people running around in this city. If it had been me, I certainly would not have pulled a gun on the ones who had just done what no one else could. Did any of your police officers try to save that family?"_

_"Ma'am we have neither the training nor the equipment to do that sort of thing," Chief Grayson answered._

_"Oh, and that do?" Casey asked as he gestured to his friends. "Do ya think they used axes to get into the house? Do ya think they had helmets and all that other kind of protective gear? No! But they still went in there and saved that family while yer cops just stood there with their thumbs up their asses."_

_"Sir, this is your final warning," Chief Grayson said with a glare before sighing. "Miss O'Neil, I can understand and appreciate what you're saying, but what would you have me do? This is hardly a normal situation."_

_"Why dontcha just make us citizens?" Raphael muttered under his breath._

_"What was that?" Chief Grayson asked—his eyes wide no doubt in shock that one of the creatures had actually spoken._

_April smiled. "Raphael has a point. Why don't you make them citizens?"_

_Chief Grayson balked. "Are you serious? Make four giant turtles citizens? There would be riots in the street._

_"It's not just us," Donatello uttered softly. "There are other mutants in the city."_

_"Mutants?"_

_"Yes," Donatello answered. "Mutants."_

_"Mutation aside, these people could be valid members of society," April said imploringly. "It isn't fair that they should have to live in hiding just because of how they look."_

_Chief Grayson heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll make some calls and see what I can do. Until then, I'm remanding these four to your custody, Miss O'Neil."_

_"So…we're free to go?" Mikey asked—his blue eyes wide with a child-like hope._

_"Yes, you are all free to go," Chief Grayson answered with the smallest of nods. "But you're not to leave the city, is that clear? Miss O'Neil, if I find that you've disobeyed that order, not only will you hurt your friends' chances at becoming citizens, but I'll be forced to throw the book at you. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal," April answered._

That had been nine years ago, and true to his word, Chief Grayson did make some phone calls. Within months, the ball for mutant citizenship started to roll. It had not been an easy process…not by any means. There had been a seemingly endless amount of court appearances and appeals.

But that was nothing compared to the riots and protests.

The city, in fact the entire country had been divided on the issue of mutant citizenship. Most were _for_ the movement. This was after all America—'one nation under God, indivisible, with freedom and justice for all'. Not only was there that, but there was also the inscription on the Statue of Liberty…

_"Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"_

To deny mutants citizenship would be to go against everything this country had been founded upon…life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.

However, there were still those who vehemently opposed the movement…

Humanists.

They were found everywhere around the country…people who wanted to keep America and humanity 'pure' from the taint of mutants. The Humanists had fought long and hard against the movement—riots, picket lines and other forms of protest were an every day occurrence.

But in the end, the movement had passed.

Mutants were now legal and recognized citizens. They were allowed to walk freely and live amongst humans, they were allowed to hold jobs…and they were allowed to date as well as marry humans. There, however, were some limitations…mutants were not allowed to vote or be involved in politics or government. Clothing was also a requirement while out in public.

But as Leonardo gazed down at his beloved wife, he knew that they were small prices to pay. What did any of that matter in comparison to how wonderful the rest of his life was?

He had the love of a beautiful woman. He headed a special task force unit in the NYPD that was a more elite branch of the S.W.A.T team. He lived above ground in what had once been an abandoned apartment building, but had since been converted into a more than comfortable home for his entire family. He and Kiki lived in the building with his brothers and their girlfriends. Well…Raphael and Michelangelo had girlfriends…Donatello was still unattached or rather _still_ unattached since the unfortunate incident with Dominique, the first and _only_ girlfriend he had ever had...

Leonardo did not mind living with his brothers. After having lived together for so long, he knew that he would have missed them desperately. He was glad Kiki, Diedra and Ivy understood that. He was even gladder that the three women got along with each other as well as with all his brothers. It made for a warm and welcoming environment for all of them.

It also provided them with extra safety.

Though they were citizens now, that did not mean that the Humanists had crawled back into whatever holes they had crawled out of in the first place. While the majority of them simply shunned mutants and denied them service or jobs, there smaller and more extremist factions that actually attacked mutants on site—sometimes abducting and killing them.

All for the sake of the human race.

It was because of this that Leonardo and his brothers remained together. There was after all safety in numbers, and Donatello had made every effort to ensure that their home was a verifiable fortress.

Donatello…

Leonardo's heart ached for his younger brother. Though still a gentle-hearted pacifist, Donatello now possessed a harder, more cynical quality, and his soft, brown eyes now had a more haunted look to them—always watching…always waiting for attack.

Leo blamed himself for that. Had he only known…had he only been able to protect his brother instead of failing him…

"Hey you…"

Upon hearing the sleepy greeting, Leonardo looked down to see Kiki sleepily rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Hey yourself, my lovely," he replied softly with a smile.

"What're you doing up?" Kiki asked with a smile as she shifted and nestled closer to her husband—her long fingers curling over the top edge of Leo's plastron.

"Just thinking," Leo answered as he placed a hand over his wife's and tenderly kissed her forehead as he held her close.

Kiki sighed softly—a content smile playing on her lips. "About what?"

"About how far my brothers and I have come…" He kissed Kiki's shoulder. "And about how lucky I am," he murmured softly into her ear as he nuzzled it.

"We're both lucky," Kiki said before kissing her husband's jaw. "If I hadn't taken the job working with Donnie, I never would've met you."

"I still can't believe that someone as beautiful as you…who could have anyone you wanted would want someone like me."

Kiki looked up into her husband's face and gently cupped his cheeks in her palms. "You're a beautiful man, Leo…you really are. Physically, you're a sight to behold…the sight of you still takes my breath away, but that's nothing compared to the incomparable beauty of your heart and soul." She tenderly kissed Leonardo's wide mouth. "Some people spend their entire lives searching for their soul mates…but I'm lucky enough to have found mine."

Leonardo smiled lovingly at his wife and gazed into her dark-chocolate eyes. Though she was eight years his junior, she was mature beyond her years. She had an old, wise soul and a loving, giving heart. In and out, she was a true beauty…

And she was all his.

Kiki had been twenty-three when they had met. She had just graduated from NYU with a degree in music composition and was looking for a job. As luck would have it, Donatello was searching for a composer to team up with in the creation of his latest video game, and after coming across Kiki's resume, he had interviewed her before having her audition for him.

Though they had clicked immediately and Donatello had hired her on permanently, he remained emotionally distant—never allowing Kiki to get too close.

So much the better for Leonardo who had met her on her way up from Donatello's basement-studio just as he was coming home from work. He had been awestruck at the very sight of her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, and she was more than comfortable with him being a mutant.

They had started off as friends—smiling, chatting and joking whenever they saw each other. But then she had asked him out for coffee and everything had changed.

Leonardo had dated a few times in the past, but nothing serious ever came of it. They had mostly been cases of girls seeking to satisfy their curiosity…looking to be able to say they had 'done it' with a mutant. Leonardo of course never allowed things to get that far, and broke things off when he realized that was all the girls were after. He had wanted something more than that.

He had wanted something lasting.

Naturally, Leonardo was a little skeptical when a beautiful woman such as Kiki expressed an interest in him, and though he agreed to start dating her, he had gone into the situation with both eyes open. It took only two dates for Leo to realize that Kiki was looking for something more than just a fling. She told Leo she was a virgin and that she was saving herself for marriage.

It was then, that Leonardo opened his heart to her and let her in. He never once pushed the subject of sex, delighting instead in the other intimacies that came with the relationship—holding hands, long and slow kisses, long and soulful talks while gazing deeply into each other's eyes, curling up on the couch with a movie and even falling asleep in each other's arms.

Seven months into the relationship, Leonardo knew there was no other woman in the world for him, and so he arranged for the two of them to have dinner on the roof of the home he shared with his brothers. He had gotten take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant, and had arranged candles all over the roof—trying to make the night as romantic as possible. Then, after their meal, he had handed Kiki a fortune cookie…

When Kiki had cracked the cookie open, her lovely, almond eyes had widened at the sight of the platinum ring with the square-cut diamond clattering softly onto her plate. They continued to look on in surprised as Leonardo rose from his chair, moved around the table, and knelt in front of her—taking her left hand in one hand and the ring in the other. When Leo had asked Kiki to marry him, those lovely eyes welled with tears as she smiled widely…happily and threw her arms around Leo's neck—saying 'yes' repeatedly before kissing him soundly as the ring was slipped onto her finger.

Though they had supported her in her decision, Kiki's parents had not been exactly thrilled with her choice of husband, but they lived in Hawaii—meaning the couple did not have to deal with them that often. The ceremony had been small and intimate…and it had been the happiest day of Leonardo's life.

Because they had both been virgins, they had both been nervous when it came time for the wedding night…nervous but eager. They had taken their time the first time around—Leonardo acting with painstaking care and gentleness as he had claimed her and made her fully his.

Now, two years later, they were more in love with each other than ever…

It was with that thought in mind that Leonardo smiled lovingly before tenderly kissing Kiki's lips. "Yes…we're both so very lucky, my love…but me more so because I found _you_."

Kiki's cheeks darkened with her blush. "Oh, Leo…" she kissed him. "Happy anniversary, my love."

Leo chuckled. "It's past midnight…it's not our anniversary anymore."

"So?" Kiki asked with a shrug. "I still feel like celebrating," she said with an impish grin as she moved a hand down and lightly trailed her fingertips over Leonardo's tail. "How about you?"

Though he shivered in growing excitement, Leo grinned and raised an eyeridge. "I thought I wore you out."

"I had a chance to replenish my energy with my nap," Kiki said huskily as she nuzzled the pulse at her husband's neck before lightly nipping it.

"What happened to that innocent little virgin I married?" Leo asked with a shudder and a fond shake of his head.

It was a slow grin that pulled at the corners of Kiki's mouth. "She became addicted to your magnificent turtlehood," she said with a wink as her fingers continued to tease and trail over her husband's tail.

Leonardo shuddered. "Did she, now?" he asked as he began caressing his wife's enticing body with his large, powerful hands.

"Oh, yes…" Kiki said huskily—shivering as Leo's thumb moved over a particularly sensitive spot on her hip. "Very much so…" She brushed a kiss to her husband's wide mouth. "Come on, lover…let Hercules come out and play."

It was with a growl that Leonardo rolled so Kiki was pinned beneath him and he claimed her lips in a deep kiss as he plunged his hard length into her to the hilt once he had let it emerge. He groaned in pleasure—his kiss swallowing his wife's pleasured moan as he began moving with slow, lazy thrusts.

Kiki moaned and trailed light, nipping kisses down Leo's neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist—her hips rising to meet his thrusts. "Yes…" she moaned before suckling at the pulse in her husband's neck—delighting in the shiver she was rewarded with before his thrusts became harder. "God yes…!" Her eyes widened before fluttering closed and her nails clawed harmlessly at Leo's carapace as the bottom edge of his plastron rubbed mercilessly against her sensitive nub—her hips gripped in his powerful hands…completely at his mercy.

Leonardo delighted in the musical sound of his wife's mewling whimpers, and as he captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, he raised Kiki's hips into his thrusts and made them harder still—knowing that his beloved was only moments away from blissful release and that he would be right behind her.

The moment he felt Kiki's inner walls clamp down so tightly around him as she threw back her head with a wanton cry of release, Leonardo exploded deep inside of her—his own head thrown back with a wordless roar of pleasure.

"Okay," Kiki breathed once she was able to form word endings. "_Now_ you've worn me out," she said with an impish smile as she cupped Leo's face with still trembling hands and kissed him.

"Yeah," Leo murmured as he rolled them both onto their sides. "Me too," he said with a soft chuckle as he held Kiki close—snuggling with her as he nuzzled her hair.

"I love you so much, my husband," Kiki murmured sleepily before her eyes drifted closed.

"And I love you with all my heart, my wife," Leonardo murmured softly with a smile as she slowly allowed his own eyes to drift closed. _Yes,_ he mused inwardly before following his beloved wife into the land of dreams. _I truly am blessed._

* * *

_...Donnie's lab…_

In his lab in the basement, Donatello had called it a night—stopping work on his new game and deciding to leave it for tomorrow. However, as he sat in the brightly lit room, he knew that could not go to bed just yet. He was not yet ready to go to his lonely room and face the darkness that not even his lava lamp could fully dispel…

Dark memories from his past hovered too close to the surface of his mind.

Far too close for him to enjoy a peaceful sleep.

So long as the memories were so near the front of his mind, Donnie knew that sleep would be impossible. So it was with a sigh that he pushed himself up from his chair, strode over to the coffee maker he kept in the lab, and began making a fresh pot. Though he could have done it with his eyes closed, Donatello nevertheless focused on his task—concentrating on every single detail in his attempts to block out the memories that so often besieged him when he was alone.

Upon hearing a small 'ding', he stepped away from the coffee maker and went back to his computer—unable to stop the small smile from tugging at the corners of his wide mouth when he saw 'ShyFlower82' appear on his buddy list. Taking his seat once more, he clicked on the screen name and began typing…

**ShyTechie75:** Hey you :-)

**ShyFlower82:** Hey yourself :-)

**ShyTechie75:** How are you?

**ShyFlower82:** Fine, you?

**ShyTechie75:** Not bad…just trying to wind down. How was your day?

**ShyFlower82:** Pretty good…ran some errands, did some research, wrote for a couple hours, went to the market, had dinner, then I took Goliath for a walk and wrote for a few more hours before calling it a night and hopping on line.

**ShyTechie75:** Sounds like a busy day, lol…and how is Goliath?

**ShyFlower82: **Oh, he's fine :-) He's resting his head on my lap right now…which makes typing a little awkward since I'm using my laptop, lol…or should I say _trying_ to use my laptop…I should _really_ call it a knee-top at this point :-p

Donnie's face broke into a rare, wide grin at the mental image he suddenly had in his head.

**ShyTechie75: **LOL, aaaaww…Goliath loves his mommy :-)

**ShyFlower82:** Yeah…and his mommy loves him :-) Even though he slobbers, lol

**ShyTechie75: **Bleh

**ShyFlower82:** Eh, it's not so bad. I just make sure to keep little dish towels around so I can wipe his face. It's a small price to pay :-)

**ShyTechie75:** What kind of dog is he again?

**ShyFlower82:** English Mastiff

Donnie let out a low whistle.

**ShyTechie75:** Big boy…

**ShyFlower82:** LOL, yeah…maybe just a little, but he keeps me safe…not to mention he's great to snuggle with while I sleep :-)

**ShyTechie75:** He doesn't push you off the bed?

**ShyFlower82:** He did when he was going through his adolescent phase and still getting used to his long limbs. Many was the time I woke up in the middle of the night just as I was falling off the bed -,-

Though he managed not to throw back his head and laugh, Donatello could not stop the chuckles and sniggers from escaping.

**ShyTechie75:** Oh, poor you, lol.

Smelling that the coffee had finished brewing, Donnie got up with his mug and strode to the pot—pouring himself a fresh, steaming cup of coffee. He breathed in the aroma…savoring its rich body before taking a slow sip. "That's the stuff," he said softly in appreciation before going back to his desk and sitting down just as he got another message.

**ShyFlower82:** Yeah, poor me, lol. He thinks he's a lapdog sometimes…I could be sitting on the couch watching T.V., and climb onto the couch and instead of lying down beside me, he'll actually lay down on top of my lap…and let me tell you something...my boy is _heavy_!

Donnie nearly spit out his coffee as he laughed—unable to get the image of a small, delicate woman being held 'hostage' by a sleeping behemoth of a dog. Well, that is to say he _assumed_ 'ShyFlower82' was small and delicate…they had never once exchanged names, locations or physical descriptions of each other—preferring to simply enjoy each other's conversation and 'company'.

**ShyFlower82:** So, what're you up to?

**ShyTechie75:** Just sitting back with some coffee…I'm not ready to go to bed yet…

**ShyFlower82:** What time is it over there?

**ShyTechie75:** Almost 2 a.m.

**ShyFlower82:** Really? Same here…guess we're both on the eastern seaboard, lol

**ShyTechie75: **Guess so, lol

**ShyFlower82:** Well, have no fear…I'll keep you company :-)

**ShyTechie75:** You sure? I don't want to keep you up if you're tired…if at any point though you want to take off and go to sleep, it's okay, I'll understand :-)

**ShyFlower82:** Eh, don't worry about it :-) I don't have anywhere to be

Donnie smiled softly as he slowly sipped his coffee.

**ShyTechie75:** So…are you saying that you're all mine until I go to bed?

**ShyFlower82:** Yes…I guess I am, lol

**ShyTechie75:** Good to know :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Warning:** Sexual content near the middle. There...you've been warned ;-p

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Deidra Erikson groaned in protest as her alarm went off. Reaching out, she hit the button and turned off the blaring buzz and slowly opened her dark, blue eyes.

4:00 a.m.

She and Michelangelo would have to open their bakery in an hour.

Groaning again, she blew her long, blonde bangs out of her face as she willed the rest of her body to move. "Remember," she muttered to herself as she started rolling out of bed. "You _wanted_ to do this for a living." She was suddenly stopped by a strong, heavily-muscled, green arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"I know what I'd like ta do for a living," Raphael growled huskily—his voice thick with sleep. "Bring that sexy ass back here," he said as he pulled his girlfriend back against his plastron and nuzzled the back of her neck before nipping it. One large, powerful hand rested possessively on Deidra's hip as his other arm snaked under the side of her neck and draped across her chest—that hand cupping an ample breast.

Deidra shivered in pleasure and her eyes fluttered closed—her body already responding to her lover's touch. Their relationship was a very physical one...neither of them able to keep their hands off of each other for very long. She noticed that Mikey and Leo were like that with their women as well…but then again, when she considered how they had lived for so many years of their lives without the most basic of human contact, she could not really blame them.

She and Raph had been together for a year and a half now, and had been living together for six months…yet she would never tire of greeting the day like this. She would never tire of the way Raphael made her feel…safe, protected…_desired_.

She knew she was attractive…more than attractive actually, and she always thought of herself as pretty, but she never thought of herself as sexy. But then Raphael came crashing into her life…literally, and made her feel as though he were devouring her with his eyes…those raw, passionate eyes.

It had been almost two years ago. Deidra had just turned 27, and after celebrating with some of her friends at their favorite bar, she was just about to pour herself into bed. She had in fact been on her way to the bedroom of her 1 bedroom apartment—glass of water in one hand and two Excedrin in the other—when a figure dressed entirely in black crashed through her living room window.

Even through her drunken haze, Deidra had still had enough sense to register in her mind that what had happened was _not_ in fact normal, and it had been with a not-so-soft exclamation of 'Jesus-fucking-Christ' that she had jumped nearly two feet in the air and dropped her glass. Once clarity had clawed its way through her drunken haze and to the front of her mind, shock gave way to worry as she rushed over to the prone man…_turtle?_

Once Deidra had remembered that mutants were in fact recognized citizens, her briefly renewed shock gave way to worry once more—more so once she saw that he was wearing what appeared to be a S.W.A.T uniform…which put any ideas of him trying to rob her to rest.

Even now, with Raphael nibbling his way down her neck and driving her very nearly to distraction, Deidra could vividly remember the event that started the chain reaction that led to her present, and very pleasant, reality…

_"Sweet, evil Jesus…are you alright?" Deidra asked as she dropped to her knees beside the giant turtle—unable to help herself from taking in the forest green shade of his skin. She could not stop herself from gasping when the turtle's eyes opened, and those dark, amber pools locked on hers. _

_The turtle blinked. "Sweet, evil Jesus? That's one I never heard before," he said with a wry grin and a chuckle._

_"Yeah, well…you're not exactly anything I've ever seen before, so I guess that makes us even," Deidra said with a smirk. "Now, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, m'fine…"_

_"Are you sure?" Deidra asked. "Because you know…you just crashed through a window."_

_"I told ya, I'm fine. Geez, don't be such a woman."_

_"That's what I am, numbnuts."_

_The turtle blinked at that. "My nuts ain't numb," he said with a suggestive grin as he arched an eyeridge._

_Deidra could feel her cheeks warm a little, but she grinned wryly. "If we're going to talk about your anatomy, at least tell me your name."_

_"Hamato Raphael."_

_Deidra blinked. "Hamato?"_

_"No, Raphael."_

_"But you just said—"_

_Raphael sighed and sat up. "I'm Japanese…well, I was raised by a Japanese father. The last name comes first."_

_"Oh," Deidra said._

_"So…you got a name, or am I gonna have ta keep calling ya 'woman' all night?"_

_"Oh, Deidra…Deidra Erikson. So…why did you decide to gate-crash my apartment?"_

_"The perp I was chasin'…'some fuckhead juiced up on PCP. I chased him up the fire escape, caught him and he threw me through the window."_

_It was then that a voice crackled from the earpiece of the com-link that had fallen from Raphael's head._

_"Raph? Raph, do you copy? What's your position? Do you have the perpetrator?"_

_"Aw, shit…Leo's gonna have my tail if he finds out I've been sittin' here talkin' to ya."_

_Deidra blinked as she watched Raph shift to a kneeling position. "You have a tail? Really?"_

_Raph smirked as he stood. "Sure do…and my bro's gonna kick it…but he's gonna have ta work fer it first…" It was then that he noticed the large shard of glass sticking out from his bicep. "Aw, fuck," he growled. "If it ain't one thing, it's another."_

_"Shit!" Deidra's eyes widened. "Sit back down!"_

_"Don't you be tellin' me what ta do," Raphael snapped—clearly not in the mood for much right now._

_Deidra narrowed her eyes. "Listen, jackass, you're in no position to be doing much of anything right now. You got your ass handed to you by someone on PCP while you were in perfect condition…what makes you think you can do any better now that you're hurt?" She grabbed Raph's comm before pushing him down onto the couch ._

_"What're you-?"_

_"Sit!" Deidra barked before talking into the mouthpiece. "Hello? Anyone there?"_

_"Who's this?" a male voice answered._

_"Hi, you don't know me, but my name is Deidra Erikson, and I've got your guy Raph here…he's hurt."_

_"What?"_

_"It's nothing too serious, but he is hurt and bleeding…I think he may actually need stitches, so you may want to send someone else after the perp. I'll call an ambulance and do what I can until they get here."_

_"Alright. Thank you for your help. Contact me on the comm If you have any trouble. Leonardo out."_

_Met with nothing but dead air, Deidra tossed the comm-link to Raphael. "You're welcome," she said dryly before hurrying into her bathroom and running back out with a first-aid kit and some towels. Dropping the items on the couch, the blond grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance right away." She proceeded to rattle off her address, and when she hung up, she sat beside Raphael and gently took his arm—draping it over her lap so she could work easier._

_They sat in an almost uncomfortable silence for several moments which suited Deidra just fine. She needed to concentrate on her task as she carefully removed the large shard and any smaller ones she found before cleaning the deep gash and wrapping it tightly to staunch the blood flow._

_"Keep pressure on it while I clean this mess up," Deidra said before standing and gathering up bloodied gauze and stuffing them into an empty, nearby shopping bag—evidence of her having treated herself to a new pair of shoes that day._

_"Um…thanks," Raph muttered._

_"I'm sorry?" Deidra said as she raised her gaze to the injured turtle and arched an eyebrow. "I didn't catch that."_

_Raphael narrowed his eyes just a little—irritated that the woman was baiting him…yet at the same time, thrilled that the beautiful blond had spirit and backbone. "I said 'thanks'," he bit out only slightly._

_Deidra smiled then and put the last of the glass and bloodied items in the bag. "You're welcome," she said as she moved and sat down beside Raph on the couch. "So, Raphael—"_

_"Raph."_

_"Okay…so, Raph…" She blinked. "Wait…Raph? You wouldn't happen to be Michelangelo's brother, would you?" The combination of her lingering drunkenness coupled with the shock of everything that had just occurred had made Deidra completely forget about the mutant turtle currently in her employee at her bakery._

_Raphael blinked. "Yeah…wait a minute…Deidra? As in my little brother's boss, Deidra?"_

_Deidra grinned. "The one and only." She chuckled. "Wow…talk about a small world."_

_"Yeah," Raph said with a smirk. "No kiddin'…"_

_"Okay, so Raph…you gonna buy me a new window?"_

_Raphael looked to the shattered mess of what had formally been Deidra's window before looking back at the beautiful blond—unable to stop himself from slowly taking in the sight of her long, shapely legs, enticing hips, ample breasts and beautiful face. He felt like he could drown in those blue eyes, and that smile…it made his toes tingle._

_Raphael had dated plenty of women since he and his brothers had become citizens…and he had slept with his fair share of them. They had never been anything serious or substantial. They had simply been casual flings. Unlike Leonardo, Raph did not care if a girl he dated simply wanted to be able to say that she had 'slept with a mutant'. He had not minded being an 'exciting experiment' between the sheets. Hell, after what had happened to Donnie…what he had gone through, Raph was not all entirely sure that serious relationships were worth the hassle…or the risk. Casual, no-strings attached sex had been the foundation of his 'relationships'. His phone was filled with numbers of girls…his friends with benefits, that he would call up when he needed 'company'._

_But Raphael knew that anything he started with Deidra would be more than just a fling. He could see it in the way she held herself, the way she carried and handled herself. She was different. She was special. She was the kind of girl one would have to have a serious relationship with because she would have it no other way._

_And for the first time in a very long time, Raphael found that he was more than okay with that._

_"Only if you let me take you out," he said at last with a grin._

That had been almost two years ago. Their relationship was far from perfect…Raph had his temper and moodiness, and Deidra had a stubborn streak that matched his. But not once did Raphael ever raise a hand to Deidra. Splinter had taught him and his brothers better than that. They had fights…fights that would sometimes last for days because the both of them were too stubborn to admit each other was wrong.

But there was still a deep bond that kept them together…something that not even the worst of their fights could break apart.

Yes, their relationship was far from perfect, but Deidra would not have traded a single moment of it…

Especially not when Raph nibbled the secret, sensitive spot right between her shoulder blades like he was doing right now.

"Oh, God…!" Deidra's back arched and she shivered as waves of pleasure moved through her. She knew what was coming when Raphael tightened his grip around her, and she moaned in delight when her lover pushed into her from behind—filling her and stretching her as only _he _could. "Raph…yes…!" Her lover's growl of response sent shivers through her spine, and as he held her captive against his strong body while he claimed her with hard, possessive thrusts, all Deidra could do was put herself entirely at his mercy.

Deidra had never been one for submission. It simply was not who she was. When her past boyfriends had tried to dominate her in the bedroom, she had found their efforts laughable. But then again…her past boyfriends had not been Raphael. They had not possessed his raw, animalistic passion that threatened to consume her with every thrust.

Raph was close, and he could tell by the almost frantic whimpers escaping Deidra's lips that she was teetering on the edge. In a final show of dominance, Raphael gripped Deidra's shoulder with his teeth and moved the hand gripping her hip just enough so he could tease her sensitive nub with her finger—causing a choked, wordless cry to rip from her throat as her body to shudder hard against him in release. Raphael joined her moments later with one final thrust before exploding deep inside of her with a wordless roar.

They stayed like that for several moments—trying to catch their breath as both of their bodies trembled with aftershocks of pleasure.

"You know…" Deidra began once she was able to form word endings. "You should seriously be outlawed," she said with a wry grin over her shoulder. "Anything that feels _that_ good has to be illegal in at least ten states."

Raphael's grin was full of male pride as he chuckled and lightly nuzzled the teeth marks he had left on his lover's shoulder. "Yeah, well…accordin' to the Humanists, _everything_ you an' me do is illegal."

"Well…that's their loss," Deidra said as she lightly kissed Raph's nose ridge. "I don't care what they say…you and your brothers are amazing, and if those Humanists can't remove their heads from their asses long enough to see that, then that's their problem."

Raph snorted softly in laughter before nuzzling Deidra's neck in a genuine sign of affection—his arms gentle around her now as he held her close and simply snuggled her until he would have to let her go. It was something he had never done with his past girlfriends…or rather his fuck-buddies. He never nuzzled them. He never snuggled with them after sex. He had never scent-marked them…not like he did with Deidra.

Constantly.

Deidra sighed softly in contentment and exposed more of her neck to Raph's attentions before sighing once more, but this time in resignation. "I really have to go now…"

"Yeah, I know," Raph said with a sigh as he released Deidra from his embrace and finally allowed his length to slip out of her.

Deidra immediately felt bereft, and she looked over her shoulder longingly at Raphael as she sat up. "We can pick up again tonight if you're up for it," she said with a lazy smile.

Raphael grinned. "I'm always up for it."

Deidra grinned and shivered in anticipation. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

* * *

In the shower, Michelangelo yawned widely as the warm spray of water beat down on him. Deciding he was as awake as he was going to be until he got some coffee into his system, he turned off the water, opened the door of the free-standing shower and grabbed a towel before stepping out and drying himself. Once he had finished, he hung the towel haphazardly back on the rack and padded silently back into the bedroom—smiling fondly at Ivy, his girlfriend of just over a year as she slept peacefully.

As he strode quietly to the closet and selected a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of jeans, Mikey found himself counting his blessings that he had Ivy in his life. She was sweet, she was adorable, and she fully embraced Michelangelo's goofy side. At 23, Ivy was the 'baby' of the three women, but she was by no means immature. After all, she was a school nurse. She _had_ to have a good head on her shoulders.

As he dressed, Michelangelo gazed down lovingly at the petite brunette and found his mind drifting back to the day he had first met Ivy. He had been volunteering as a lifeguard at the local, public pool—as was his pattern on the weekends. It had been an uneventful day.

Until a little boy got a cramp and started to drown.

Michelangelo had leapt into action—diving into the pool from his lifeguard chair and getting the boy to safety. That was when he saw Ivy…

_"Out of my way please," Mikey said as he carried the unconscious boy out of the water. "Please, people…make a hole!"_

_Once he had found a clear space, he laid the boy down on the ground and began administering CPR._

_"Oh, my God!" a woman screamed shrilly. "MY BABY!"_

_"Ma'am, please," a female voice said calmly. "Don't crowd him."_

_"But my boy!"_

_"Will be just fine," the calm, female voice said. "But panicking like you are now isn't going to help him, so please calm down, okay? Now, please… I need you to please step back and give him room."_

_Inwardly, Mikey was thanking the voice. When at last the little boy began to sputter and cough up the water he had swallowed, he saw what could only be the owner of the voice kneel down opposite him._

_"Mind if I check him out? I'm a school nurse."_

_Michelangelo's heart raced at the sight of the girl in front of him. She was young…not a day over twenty-five if that much, with chestnut hair and sparkling, almond-shaped, brown eyes. The first word that flashed through Mikey's mind at the sight of her was 'pixie', and it was only after conscious effort that he was able to form the words, "Go ahead" before sitting back on his heels and watching her work._

_"Hey, kiddo," she said to the boy with a smile. "What's your name?"_

_"Mommy says I'm not supposed to tell strangers that," the little boy said._

_The petite brunette smiled at the boy before looking to Mikey and chuckling. "I'd say that he's just fine," she said before looking to the boy's mother. "Keep him out of the water for a little bit so his body can get over the shock._

_"Thanks," Mikey said with a smile once the grateful mother had taken the boy away. "For keeping her calm, I mean."_

_"You're welcome," the young woman said with a smile that made Mikey's heart flutter._

_"Uh…I'm Michelangelo, by the way," he said as he held out a hand. "Mikey…everyone calls me Mikey."_

_"Nice to meet you, Mikey," the adorable brunette said with a warm, friendly smile as she placed her much smaller hand in Mikey's and shook it. "I'm Ivy."_

_"Great to meet you, Ivy," Mikey said with a dopey grin on his face—still not letting go of Ivy's hand._

_"Um…my hand?" Ivy asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean, you can keep holding my hand, but I may have to charge you by the hour," Ivy said with an impish smile._

_"Oh! Oh, I uh…sorry," Mikey said with a nervous chuckle and a sheepish smile as he let go of Ivy's hand. "Sorry about that." What was wrong with him? He had not been this nervous around a girl since his very first date!_

_Ivy giggled. "It's okay…you can bogart my hand any time."_

_"Heh…don't tempt me, cuteness," Mikey said with a slow but nervous grin. "I just might." They stood in silence for a few moments before Mikey nervously cleared his throat. "Listen…I get off in like five minutes. You wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?"_

_Ivy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure, I'd say I'd be up for that."_

_"Great!" Mikey said with a wide grin. "It's a date!" His eyes widened. "Uh…that is to say…I didn't mean…aw, crap," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Good job, Mikey..." he muttered under his breath._

_Ivy covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, but a few still managed to slip out. "It's okay, Mikey," she said with a smile. "I'd be more than happy to be your date for coffee."_

_Mikey's entire face lit up with a gigantic smile. "Awesome! It's a date. We have a date. You're my date!"_

The two of them had been inseparable from that moment on—always meeting after they got off work. They did not always go out. Sometimes they stayed in at each other's places—ordering take-out and curling up with a movie.

A month into the relationship, Michelangelo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was head over heels in love with Ivy and that Ivy was the one he had been saving himself for all this time. Her sweet, gentle heart and her warm, caring nature combined with her quirky and plucky sense of humor made her the girl of Mikey's dreams, and he was ready to take their relationship to a more serious level. He did not come out and tell her how he felt though. After all, it was only a month into their relationship…what if Ivy thought it was too soon?

However, because of his nervousness prompted by his inexperience in the sexual aspect of relationships, he had also put off bringing up the subject of sex—not entirely sure _how_ to go about bringing it up. He felt awkward going to Leo for advice…especially since his eldest brother was very close-mouthed about the intimate details of his relationship with his wife. He new he could _not_ go to Donnie…and he _refused_ to go to Raphael. After all, Ivy was not a fling or a fuck buddy. She was someone he genuinely and truly loved.

It had been Ivy who had broached the subject of sex three months into their relationship, and on the night of their first time, Michelangelo had been _so_ nervous. After all, he was going in with no experience while Ivy had already had sex before. Granted, it was only with one other person, but she still had a better idea of the finer points and mechanics of what was involved.

But Ivy had been patient in guiding Mikey all the way through their first time—coaxing and encouraging him with both words and touch. She had not gotten mad at Mikey for not lasting very long the very first time—telling him that it happened to every man during his first time.

The second and third times however had been better for both of them, and the fourth time had left them both sated and exhausted in each other's arms as they basked in their afterglow. That was the night Michelangelo had told Ivy that he loved her…

It had also been the night Ivy had told Michelangelo that she loved him back.

Two days later, Mikey had asked Ivy to move in with him.

Three days later, Ivy's toothbrush was right next to Mikey's, whatever furniture she did not sell was situated throughout the large building, and it became a brotherly project of making the closet bigger to accommodate all of Ivy's clothing and shoes.

Mikey smiled at the memory as it filled him with an inner warmth. Oh, how he loved waking up next to Ivy…to be able to wrap his arms around her and hold her close as she slept, and listen to the peaceful sound of her breathing.

Then there were the Sundays—the only day of the week the bakery was closed- they would both awaken in the wee hours of the morning and make love as the sun rose and bathed their naked bodies in its warm, light…after which they would curl back up under the covers and go back to sleep for hours simply nestled in each other's arms.

Yes…life was good.

It was with a happy smile that Mikey leaned down and brushed a light yet tender kiss to his beloved's forehead. "Sure do love you," he whispered before grabbing his sneakers and silently padding from the room—silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

_…Decadence; a few hours later…_

"Welcome to Decadence," Deidra said upon hearing the small bell above the door dingle. "How can I…oh, hello again," she said with a smile upon seeing the familiar customer enter the store.

"Hello," the young, blond woman said in a voice barely above a whisper as she gave Deidra the shyest of smiles.

"And what can I get you today?" Deidra asked. "The usual?"

The blond woman nodded. "Yes, thank you," she whispered.

"Won't be a—" Deidra was cut off when the blonde's dog—a large English mastiff stood on his hind legs and placed his large front paws on the tall glass covering that housed all of the freshly baked goods. It did not matter how many times the woman and her dog came in, Deidra could never get used to the idea of a dog being eye-level with her. "Hey, Goliath," she said with a smile as she patted the large dog's head. "How's it going, big guy?"

Goliath let loose with a deep, rumbling bark before 'smiling' and panting.

"Goliath, down," the blond reprimanded softly but firmly as she tugged on the massive dog's leash. "I'm so sorry," she whispered shyly to Deidra.

"Don't worry about it," Deidra said with a smile.

"Hey, I thought I heard a familiar bark," Mikey said with a wide smile as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey big dude," he said as he patted Goliath's massive head. "Hey li'l dudette."

"Hello," the girl whispered softly with a shy smile. "Thank you," she whispered in response to Deidra who had just handed over her usual latte.

"No problem and here's your usual bag of goodies…three shortbread cookies for the pup included," she said with a wink.

"Thank you," the blond whispered as she took out a ten dollar bill and handed it over to Deidra. "Keep the change," she said with a shy smile as she stepped back from the counter and gently tugged Goliath's leash—finally convincing him to lower himself down from the casing. "Bye," she whispered before hurrying out with Goliath easily trotting along behind her.

"I wonder what her deal is," Mikey said after a few moments. "I mean, she's obviously not a Humanist…she wouldn't keep coming in here if she was."

"That's true. Maybe she's just really shy," Deidra suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe," Mikey said with a small nod. "She's cute though."

"Yeah," Deidra said with a nod and a small smile. "And she seems like she'd be really nice and sweet…you think maybe her and Donnie…?"

"Don't go there, Dee," Mikey said with a sigh and a small shake of his head.

"Why not?" Deidra asked. "He's the only one of your four who doesn't have anyone. I mean…don't you want to see him happy?"

Mikey sighed and lightly rubbed his head. "More than anything. But it's…it's complicated, Dee." This was the one secret Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo kept from their chosen women. They did not like speaking of it anymore than they liked thinking about it.

More to the point, they knew it was not their secret to tell.

"How is it complicated? So years ago he had his heart broken. It happens to the best of us."

"Deidra," Michelangelo's voice took on an uncharacteristic firmness. "Drop it, okay? Just drop it."

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Deidra asked.

"It's not my story to tell," Mikey said. "You want to know? Then go ask Donnie…but I can tell you right now that he's not going to tell you about it either."

"What? Did the girl cheat on him?" Deidra asked. "Did he walk in on her with another guy?"

"Look," Mikey snapped. "It was just bad, okay? It was really,_ really_ bad…and it nearly killed him. My brothers and me almost lost him." He sighed and hung his head a little. "It's not something we like to think about…or even talk about. Yeah, I want him to be happy like I am…like Raph and Leo are…it kills me that he's alone while the three of us aren't. But I'm not going to push him into something he isn't ready for…and don't try to convince Raph to do it either, because I can already tell you that he won't."

Deidra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest before heaving a sigh of resignation. "Fine…I won't go to Raph."

"Good," Mikey said with a nod before smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some cinnamon rolls to take out of the oven."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_…Donnie's lab; a couple days later…_

Donatello hit a few keys on his keyboard. "Okay, Kiki…here's one of the boss battles. Take a look at it and see what you come up with for battle music."

"You got it, boss," The dark-haired beauty said with a smile as she opened her composition book to a blank sheet of music paper and held her pencil at the ready. "Okay if I video tape it so I can go over it later?"

"You know the drill," Donnie answered. "Just so long as it doesn't leave the walls of this building."

"Scout's honor," Kiki said with a smile as she hit the record button on the small camcorder she had sitting on the desk.

"Were you even really a scout?" Donnie asked with a raised eyeridge.

"No," Kiki admitted. "But the sentiment is still sincere," she said with a smile.

Donnie chuckled softly and gave his sister-in-law the smallest of smiles. "Well, that's all that matters."

"That's exactly what I think," Kiki said with a definitive nod before scribbling down a few notes on her page as she watched the graphics playing out on the screen in front of her. "Think you'll be joining us for dinner tonight? It's just going to be us girls and Mikey."

"Oh, are Leo and Raph on duty this week?" Donnie asked absently as he hit a few more keys.

"Yes," Kiki said with a nod and a sigh. "A whole week of me sleeping alone and worrying that my husband may not come home when the week is over…"

Such was the life Kiki and Deidra had to endure.

Leonardo and Raphael were on active duty every other week—an entire week of being at the station 24/7. Because they were on the same team, they were always gone at the same time. Even on their off weeks, they were on call—always required to never be more than 10 minutes away from their uniforms should they receive the call to come in.

While both fully confident in the abilities of their significant others, neither Kiki nor Deidra could deny or ignore the constant worry they felt. Not even the daily phone calls they received from Leo and Raph worked to completely sooth their nerves.

"They'll be fine," Donnie said absently. "They always are. They're Leonardo and Raphael…both either too tough or too stubborn to be taken down."

"Don't you ever worry about them?" Kiki asked.

"Sure, I do," Donatello answered. "They're my brothers, of course I worry about them…but I also know that risk is a given that comes with their chosen professions.

Kiki sighed softly. "Why didn't they choose safe jobs like you and Mikey did? Why did they choose to continue risking their lives for others?"

"Because it's who they are," Donnie answered simply. "The two of them are fighters at heart…honorable warriors and protectors of the weak. Nothing will ever change that. Mikey and I on the other hand…we're different. Yes, we'll fight when we have to, and we still keep up with our training…but it's not how we want to live our lives…how we've ever really wanted to live our lives. Yes, we're trained warriors like Raph and Leo…but it's not who we are in our heart of hearts. Mikey's happiest in the kitchen…that's why he worked his tail off as an all-night D.J. when mutants were granted citizenship…so he could pay his way through culinary school."

Donatello sighed softly. "And I'm happiest behind a computer screen…I always have been. That's why I decided to channel that joy and put it to good use."

"And you _do_ love your job," Kiki said softly. "It seems like you're always locking yourself down here."

"Well, without having to patrol the city and fight anymore, I have much more time to devote to what I love," Donnie answered. "Is it so wrong that I'd want to take advantage of that?" he asked as he glanced to Kiki before looking back to his screen.

"No," Kiki admitted carefully. "But your brothers still worry about you."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because you always lock yourself in here…you hardly ever seem to come out. They're afraid you may be working yourself to death," Kiki said as she glanced to the coffee machine that _never_ seemed to be turned off.

"I'm not," Donnie said with a small chuckle. "I take breaks."

"Then there's the fact that with the exception of only a few places, you never go outside."

"I have everything I need right here," Donnie answered. "Besides…it's safer in here," he said softly.

"Well, then there's the fact that you're alone…"

"I'm not alone," Donatello said firmly. "I've got Violet."

Kiki blinked in genuine surprise. "Who?"

"Violet Wynters," Donnie said as he grabbed the hardcover book that was in his immediate reach on his desk and turned it over so his sister-in-law could see the photo on the back cover.

It was a picture of a young, petite woman with blond, shoulder-length hair, large, soulful eyes that were a deep green. Dressed in a simple, white dress, she was partially reclining in a plush chair as she smiled shyly and gazed almost indirectly at the camera as though afraid to meet its gaze head on.

"She writes thrillers," Donnie explained with a small smile. "She's actually a best-selling author. I love her books, and I have every single one of them."

"All of them?" Kiki asked.

"Yes. Well…except for her newest one. It doesn't come out until Saturday, so I've been re-reading all of them in preparation." Donatello's hazel eyes glittered in excitement. "She's actually going to be at the local bookstore to do a reading as well as sign the copies purchased on that day."

"I'm guessing that you plan on going?" Kiki asked with a smile.

"I've already got my wristband," Donnie said proudly.

"Wow, look at you," the exotic beauty said with a playful shove to her brother's arm before looking down at the picture once more. "She's really pretty."

"She's also brilliant," Donatello said with a smile. "You really should read some of her books sometime. It doesn't matter how many times I read them, I'm always at the edge of my seat."

"I'll think about it," Kiki said with a small smile. "Thrillers really aren't my thing."

Donnie gave a small shrug. "Suit yourself," he said before gazing down at the picture for a few more moments before turning his gaze back to the screen. "Alright now…where were we?"

* * *

_…Decadence; a few hours later…_

"Goliath, down!"

Just outside his brother's and Deidra's bakery, Donatello suddenly found himself 'accosted' by an enormous dog who decided to jump up and place his large paws on his shoulders. "Whoa…easy there, big falla," he said nervously as he glanced at the dog's owner—a petite girl with large, black sunglasses and a stylish, floppy hat that obscured most of her face from view.

"Goliath, down," the girl said in a soft yet firm voice as she gave the large dog's leash a firm tug. "I'm so very sorry!" she exclaimed softly. "I…I really don't know what got into him. Goliath, that was bad," she reprimanded as she lightly tapped the massive dog on the nose with a finger. "No cookie for you."

Despite his residual shock, Donnie found himself chuckling softly—finding the sight of the petite girl reprimanding the enormous dog to be quite comical. "It's okay…no harm done. Good thing he didn't bite me…I'd hate to be on the receiving end of those jaws."

"Oh, he wouldn't have bitten you," the girl said in her whispery voice. "Not…not unless you were trying to hurt me."

"Well…lucky for both of us then that wasn't the case," Donnie said with a small smile as he tried subtly to get a look at the girl's face. From what little he could see, the girl was very pretty. "What kind of dog is he?"

"English mastiff," the girl answered softly.

"Wow, I've never actually seen one up close and personal," Donnie said as he tentatively patted the dog's head—his smile growing when he was rewarded with a lick. "He sure is a big boy."

"That he is," the girl answered softly. "Well, we'd best be going now. Thank you for being so understanding, and once again…I'm so very…very sorry. Come along, Goliath…and good day to you," she said before tugging gently on the dog's leash and hurrying down the sidewalk.

"Good day to you too," Donnie answered softly to the girl's retreating form—all the while trying to figure out why the girl had seemed so familiar as he stepped through the door of the bakery.

"Hey stranger," Deidra greeted with a warm smile as Donatello walked in through the door. "I see you got assaulted by one of my favorite customers."

"Favorite customer?" Donnie questioned. "Are you referring to the girl or her dog?"

"Either or," Deidra said with a small wave of her hand. "They're both sweet…although the girl is much shyer than her dog." She fought the urge to try and tempt the brainy turtle to pursue the girl. "Anywho, what brings you here?"

"I was feeling a little stumped for ideas, so I thought some fresh air might do me some good," Donnie said with a small shrug.

"Uh, huh…" Deidra said with a playfully arched brow. "And the fact that I mentioned that we're bringing the bakery's signature 'Decadently Chocolate' cupcake back into rotation today had nothing to do with it?"

Donatello was silent for several moments. "Maybe…"

"_Maybe_?" Deidra asked teasingly.

"Alright, alright, you caught me," Donnie said as he held up his hands in defeat.

"Hah!" Deidra exclaimed victoriously. "I knew it! Even the great brainiac is no match for sinfully delicious cupcakes!"

"Hey, quit pickin' on my brother," Mikey said with a grin as he playfully swatted Deidra's ponytail as he came out of the kitchen and grinned at his brother. "Hey, bro."

"Hey, Mikey," Donnie greeted in return.

"Hey Mikey, you won't believe who Donnie just ran into," Deidra said with a grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't eh?" Mikey said as he selected the appropriate cupcake for his brother.

"He ran into 'shy girl' and her trusty sidekick."

"More like her trusty sidekick ran into me," Donnie said with a chuckle.

"You know, Donnie," Deidra said conspiringly. "She's a regular customer. She comes in here every other day if not _every_ day at the exact same time. It might be a little OCD, but she seems really sweet other than that. If you wanted to maybe bump into her again…"

"Dee…" Mikey warned softly the moment he saw his brother tense up a little. He placed the cupcake in a box with the bakery's logo and placed it on the counter.

"She seems really shy, but I'm sure she's the kind of girl who opens up once she gets to know someone better," Deidra continued as though Mikey had not said anything. "Anyway, I think you two would be a cute couple, Donnie. So, what do you think?"

Donatello was silent before several moments before finally taking a step back from the counter. "I think I've lost my appetite," he said softly. "Excuse me," he said before turning on his heel and bolting from the shop.

Deidra could feel the weight of Michelangelo's glare before she even turned to face him, but when she did, it was with a glare of her own fixed to her face. "What?"

"What the Hell was that?" Mikey asked. "What did I tell you just two days ago? I told you to leave Donnie alone, and what do you do? You do the exact opposite. Nice, Deidra…_real_ nice."

"Yeah, big fucking deal, so maybe I was out of line. That shouldn't surprise you at this point. But that boy's hurting and he needs to move on. If you really cared, you'd try to help him. For Christ's sake, Mikey, you're his brother."

"I _do_ care, Deidra," Michelangelo snapped. "Did you see the way he got when you suggested that he purposefully bump into that girl? He freaked. As perfect as you may _think_ that girl may be for him, the bottom line is that _he's_ not ready. So stop pushing him."

Deidra put her hands on her hips and leveled her gaze on Mikey. At 5'7", she was only an inch shorter than he was. "Look, I don't know what happened that was so ungodly horrible…maybe I would if the four of you weren't so fucking secretive about the whole thing, but the bottom line is that Donnie _needs_ to let go and move on." She turned on her heel and stomped into the back. "Nothing good can come from him locking himself up in his lab all day long," she called over her shoulder.

Mikey sighed in exasperation as he crossed his arms over his plastron. He glared after the stubborn blond for several moments before shifting his gaze to the doorway that his brother had escaped through. He sighed again, only this time it was mournful, and when he spoke, it was more to himself than anyone else.

"You just wouldn't understand…"

* * *

_…Deidra & Raphael's room; hours later…_

"Okay, so what happened?"

Deidra looked over her shoulder to find both Ivy and Kiki standing her room and closing the door behind them. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ivy drawled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe the fact that you and Mikey completely ignored each other during dinner."

"Or that fact that Donnie avoided you like the plague when he came out of his lab to get a new container of coffee grounds," Kiki added as she leaned back against a wall.

"Nothing happened," Deidra said unconvincingly.

"Bullshit," Ivy said. "Come on, Deidra…come clean."

Knowing her two friends would not leave her in piece until she spoke, Deidra heaved a long-suffering sigh before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I may have suggested to Donnie today that he try to talk to this girl who comes into my store…even after Mikey told me not to bring up the subject."

"Oh, Dee…" Ivy said with a sigh and a small shake of her head.

"Donnie freaked and high-tailed it out of there, and Mikey and I got into it a little," Deidra finished with a sigh. "There, now you know what happened."

"Dee, why would you do that?" Kiki asked.

"Because Donnie needs someone," Deidra answered. "He deserves to be happy like his brothers, and he shouldn't let one bad experience get in the way of that. I mean, seriously…_why_ is he hanging on to the past? We've _all_ been hurt. We've _all_ had bad relationships, but we've all survived and moved on. Why can't Donnie do that? We've _all_ been cheated on or had our hearts broken in some other way…why can't Donnie chalk it up to a life experience and move on?"

Kiki sighed softly. "Because Donnie isn't like his brothers, Deidra. He doesn't have Raph's tough skin. He doesn't have Leo's ability to rise above personal problems, and he doesn't have Mikey's spunky energy. He's a very gentle soul…he's a thinker. If there's a problem, he dwells on it and examines it from every angle to try and find a solution."

Ivy nodded. "Now, I don't know what happened to him, but with Donnie being the way he is, chances are that he's still examining what happened to try and figure out what went wrong in that relationship…and until he does, he's not going to be able to move on."

"Do you really think it's something that simple?" Deidra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who can know for sure?" Ivy asked with a shrug. "Our guys are really close-lipped about it."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Deidra asked. "Doesn't it bother you that they're keeping this secret from you when they're so open about everything else?"

"Leo said that it isn't his secret to tell," Kiki said simply as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And he's right…it isn't. It's Donnie's."

"Exactly," Ivy said with a nod.

"My question is why does it bother _you_ so much, Deidra?" Kiki asked gently.

"I don't know," Deidra admitted. "It's just…oh, never mind."

"No, what?" Ivy asked.

"You'll think it's stupid," Deidra said. "Try me," Ivy said as she moved across the room and sat down beside her friend on the bed.

Deidra sighed softly. "It's just…I feel like we were drawn to these guys for a reason…like we were meant to meet them, fall in love with them and meet each other. I mean…we grew up in different states and moved to New York. We never met each other before hand, but once we were all introduced to each other…it was like 'bam', there was this bond between us. I love you two like sisters…and I just…I just feel like there's a fourth sister out there. You know…like the fourth corner of our square. "

"That's not crazy," Ivy said softly as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No, it isn't," Kiki said with a gentle smile as she closed the distance between her friends and herself and sat down on Deidra's other side. "I feel the same way." She let her head fall onto the older woman's shoulder. "I know she's out there. I can feel it, Dee…but we can't force Donnie to find her."

"It has to happen in its own time," Ivy said gently.

Deidra groaned softly. "I hate it when you two make sense."

Ivy grinned and giggled. "You know you love us, though."

"Yeah," Deidra admitted as she slid her arms around her friends and hugged them both to her. "I do…I love your guts."

Kiki smiled. "And we love yours right back."

* * *

_…Somewhere in New York…_

"So I got a call from Mikey…" Leo said quietly from his position on the roof opposite the building they were staking out. It was a hostage situation, and both brothers were currently waiting to hear back from the rest of the team in regards to perimeter checks.

"Yeah?" Raph asked absently as he kept his amber gaze trained on the building—the tails of his black bandanna fluttering softly in the light breeze..

"Yeah," Leo said with a sigh. "Apparently Deidra's been asking questions about Donnie again."

Raphael groaned. "Aw, c'mon…not _again_. Fuck, that woman's stubborn."

Leo could not stop the small snort. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked with a raised eyeridge.

"Ah, shaddup," Raph said with only mock-ferocity.

Leo chuckled softly. "But wait, there's more."

"What?" Raph asked with a long-suffering groan.

"Well, apparently, she tried to set Donnie up on a date while he was at the bakery today."

Raph's eyes widened. "She _what_?"

"Well…from what Mikey said, she didn't so much try to set Donnie up on a date, as she tried to get him to go after a girl she thought was perfect for him," Leonardo clarified.

Raph sighed heavily. "Bet that went over like a lead balloon…"

"According to Mikey, Donnie freaked and left, then he and Deidra got into it a little."

Raphael sighed before looking to his brother. "Kiki ask you about it? The secret the four of us keep, I mean?"

"No," Leonardo answered with a shake of his head. "Not since I told her that it wasn't my secret to tell. She backed off after that."

"Yeah…Mikey said Ivy did the same thing when he told 'er that." Raphael sighed once more. "So how come _I'm_ the one who's got the chick who's like a dog with a bone?

Leo cracked a small, yet fond grin. "We are all three of us involved with women who have the natural instinct to help others. Out of the three women, Deidra has the hardest time ignoring that instinct. She sees someone with a problem, she _has_ to fix it. She _has_ to make it better." He sighed softly. "Except in this case, I think she just made it worse without meaning to…"

Raphael smoothed a hand over his head. "I'll talk to 'er…try to get 'er to back off." He sighed again. "Never thought I'd ever be here," he mused softly. "Actually _talkin'_ to a girl about stuff other than sex…that's usually not my style."

Leo rolled his eyes, albeit slightly. "It's the price to pay for growing up and having a meaningful relationship, Raph."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Leonardo was silent for a few moments before lightly nudging his brother. "Feels good though, doesn't it?"

"It feels fuckin' awesome, man," Raph admitted with a grin. "Havin' someone other than yer brothers and yerself that you can depend on…it's awesome." He sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Still though…as much as I ain't a narc…I hate keepin' this secret from Dee. Think maybe we can convince Don to come clean? It'd make things easier fer the rest of us without having to dodge questions."

"We can't force him, Raph," Leo said gently but firmly. "He was highly traumatized…how could he not have been?" he asked softly. "To have been in so vulnerable a position…to have been so helpless…" His strong, muscular began to tremble. "Not day goes by where I do not blame myself for what happened."

"It wasn't yer fault, Leo," Raphael said in his gruff yet gentle way.

"Wasn't it?" Leonardo asked. "I'm the eldest…the leader. It's my job…my responsibility to take care of my brothers…especially Donnie and Mikey. They're not like us, Raph. They're not meant for the hardships and ugliness of this world. They're two innocent and gentle souls…but now Donnie…that innocence and gentleness has been taken away from him." There was the smallest hitch in his voice. "When I think of what he went through…"

"Easy man," Raphael said as soothingly as he could as he placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"It…it makes me physically ill," Leonardo finished.

"Yeah…same here, bro," Raphael confided. "It kills me every day that we weren't there to stop it…that we couldn't stop it before it happened." He tried not to think of how he and Leo had found Donatello that night, but the images were forever seared into his memory.

His little brother…

The one time neither he nor Leo had been there to back him up…

"Perimeter's clean," a voice crackled into the earpieces both Leo and Raph were wearing. "Perps are all congregated on one level. The hostages seem to be centered in the middle of the room."

"Copy that," Leonardo said—immediately pushing his grief and guilt to the side. There would be time to deal with it later. "Unit three, maintain your position and cover us with gunfire. Unit two, be at the ready to jump in and get the hostages out on my command. Unit one…we're going in. You ready to bust some heads, bro?" he asked as he looked to his brother.

Raphael could not stop the cold grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bashing heads was one of his favorite things to do when he was in his current mood. "You bet yer fuckin' tail I am."

* * *

_…Donnie's lab…_

**ShyTechie75:** Hello you

**ShyFlower82:** Hello yourself

**ShyTechie75: **I thought about you, today

**ShyFlower82:** Oh?

**ShyTechie75:** Yeah. I ran into this girl today who had an English mastiff named 'Goliath'

**ShyFlower82:** Really?

**ShyTechie75:** Yeah

**ShyFlower82:** Huh…well, it must be a popular name for such a big dog, lol

**ShyTechie75:** Yeah, I can imagine. I mean, this dog was HUGE. I'm amazed this girl was able to control him

**ShyFlower82:** Well, they're actually very docile and laid-back. They only attack when their master or mistress is in immediate danger. If they feel that their master or mistress is being threatened, they'll actually get between their owner and whoever is bothering them and growl while baring their teeth at whoever they want to back off. If the person doesn't back off, then the mastiff will attack

**ShyTechie75: **You sound like you speak from experience

**ShyFlower82:** I do

**ShyTechie75:** Oh…I'm sorry…

**ShyFlower82:** It's alright. It happened, and it's in the past

Donnie's mind worked rapidly for a way to change the subject.

**ShyTechie75:** Have you ever heard of Violet Wynters?

**ShyFlower82:** Yes

**ShyTechie75:** I'm a _huge_ fan of hers. I love her work

**ShyFlower82:** Is that so?

**ShyTechie75:** Yes…I have every book she's ever written. Have you ever read any of her books?

**ShyFlower82:** Every single one from cover to cover. I do enjoy reading them when the mood strikes me

**ShyTechie75:** I never get tired of reading her books…it doesn't matter how many times I read them. I can't wait until Saturday when her newest book comes out…she's going to be at my favorite local bookstore to do a reading.

**ShyFlower82:** Are you going to ask for her autograph? I'm sure she'd be happy to sign your book for you

**ShyTechie75:** I want to…but I don't know if I actually could

**ShyFlower82:** Why not?

**ShyTechie75:** Knowing me, I might chicken out before I reach her…my screen name isn't a joke…I really _am_ a shy techie

**ShyFlower82:** Well, maybe you could mail her a copy of your book then? I mean, some authors _do_ in fact list an address in their books for such a purpose…even if it is just a P.O. Box...and if Violet Wynters listed something like that in her book then I'd say you're home free

**ShyTechie75:** You've got a good point there. Thanks for that!

**ShyFlower82:** No problem. Us shy people have to stick together, lol

Donatello lightly touched his fingertips to the IM-lightly tracing his thumb over 'ShyFlower82's' screen name.

**ShyTechie75:** Yeah…isn't that the truth?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_…Friday; 2 a.m.…_

**ShyTechie75:** You sure do keep weird hours, lol…

**ShyFlower82:** Well, isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black? Lol

Donatello grinned and chuckled as he typed.

**ShyTechie75:** Yeah…I guess I am. Alright, so what's your excuse?

**ShyFlower82:** I'm a slave to my muse…and she's a rather cruel mistress, lol

**ShyTechie75:** Oh? How so?

**ShyFlower82:** She doesn't let me rest until I've transcribed everything that she has to say. God help me if I try to go to bed before that's happened…

**ShyTechie75:** What happens then?

**ShyFlower82:** She won't let me sleep…I mean _really_ sleep. My eyes may be closed, but my brain refuses to shut down, so even though I'm asleep, I'm not really resting…

**ShyTechie75:** Oh, you poor baby. You're a published fiction writer, right? Am I remembering that correctly?

**ShyFlower82:** Yes

**ShyTechie75: **Man…I wish I knew what it was you wrote…I'd love to read it

**ShyFlower82:** No names, remember? Your rules as I recall…

Donatello sighed softly. He _had_ made that rule. It was all done in attempts to keep things impersonal between 'Flower' and himself, but somehow the rule had worked against him. Over their months of speaking, he had found himself growing increasingly interested in 'Flower'. He felt drawn to her and was fascinated by her.

He could suddenly feel a swell of panic building within him, and he took several deep breaths to calm himself down as he nervously fidgeted with the hem of the purple hoodie he always wore even while indoors. But even his nervousness and near panic could not stop him from slowly and deliberately typing his next words…

**ShyTechie75:** Do you think that maybe we could do away with that rule?

**ShyFlower82:** …I don't see why not…no last names though

Donatello's heart raced.

**ShyTechie75:** Fair enough. I'm Donatello…but everyone calls me Donnie

**ShyFlower82:** I'm Nora…it's nice to meet you, Donnie

Donatello smiled, though he suddenly felt as though simply knowing Nora's name was no longer enough to sate his curiosity.

**ShyTechie75: **It's nice to meet you too, Nora…this may sound like a weird question, but…do you have a microphone?

**ShyFlower82:** I do, why?

Donnie once again had to fight down the panic that threatened to erupt within him, and he took a long sip of coffee to cure the sudden dryness of his throat.

**ShyTechie75:** I have one too. Would you…that is to say, would you like to maybe…like to talk to each other voice to voice?

His heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest as he waited for Nora's answer. He soon had his answer when a warm, gentle voice floated from his speakers…

"I don't see why we couldn't do that," Nora said.

As Donatello plugged his headphone/mic combo into his speakers, he closed his eyes and simply allowed Nora's voice to wash over him—finding it incredibly soothing. "I'm glad to hear it," he answered with a soft smile.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Donatello asked.

"You sound just like I imagined you would," Nora answered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good thing?" Donnie asked as he tried to place the slight accent he heard on Nora's voice.

"Yes, it is." There was a smile behind Nora's voice.

"Well, lucky me then," Donnie said with a soft chuckle.

"I'd say lucky both of us."

Donnie was silent for a few moments. "Alright, so you're still awake because your muse won't let you rest…I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He could hear the sound of typing in the background.

"No, not at all," Nora answered. "It's actually not just my muse though. I must confess that I'm feeling anxious as well."

"Anxious?" Donnie asked with a raised eyeridge. "About what?"

"Oh, I have to talk in front of a bunch of people tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to it," Nora answered.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm just not very good at verbal communication."

Donnie blinked. "You seem to be doing just fine here and now with me."

"Ah, yes, but you see…that's because we're not talking face to face. I'm perfectly fine talking on the phone or over the computer, or like we're doing right now…because I don't see you watching me."

Donatello chuckled. "You don't like being watched?"

"No, I don't. I always feel like people are judging me…but like I said _these _kinds of conversations I'm more than fine with." Nora laughed softly. "I could actually sing to you without any problem."

"You sing?" Donnie asked.

"I wouldn't say that I'm Grammy material, but I _can_ carry a tune…several in fact," Nora answered with a soft laugh.

Donatello was silent for several moments. "You could, you know…sing for me, I mean. I wouldn't mind."

"Really? Well, alright…I suppose I could send my muse to a corner for now." Nora chuckled. "Is it bad that I refer to my muse as though she's a real person?"

Donnie laughed softly. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, good," Nora said. "Goliath, please move your head. Mommy can't use her guitar if you don't move. I know, I know, but you can have mommy's lap back in a few minutes, I promise."

"You play guitar?" Donnie asked as he heard the unmistakable sound of strings being tuned.

"Only a few songs," Nora admitted. "Okay…ready?"

"Fire away," Donnie said with a smile as he sat back in his chair and waited. He did not have to wait long...

"There's a boy who works at Starbucks  
who is very inspirational.  
He is very inspirational because of many things.

I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
When he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
I could swear my heart grows wings!

So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
in a proper formal way.

So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"  
I said "Fine and my name's Susan"  
and he softly answered, "Hey."

And I told him "my name's Susan, and thank you for the extra foam"  
and he said his name was Taylor,  
which provides the inspiration for this poem:

Taylor the latte boy,  
bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh, Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him...

Well I'd like to get my nerve up  
to recite my poem musical.  
He would like the fact it's musical  
because he plays guitar.  
And today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing  
with a band down in the village in the basement of a bar.

And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,  
but for me he made a triple! (And he didn't think I knew.)  
But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
and I knew the triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!  
I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim..."  
He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him.

Taylor the latte boy,  
bring me java, bring me joy!  
Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him...

I used to be the kind of girl  
who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
Till finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours,  
if you step up to the counter and order.

So many years my heart has waited,  
who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?

Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Taylor, the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him.  
Oh, I love him, I love him, I love him."

When the song was over, Donnie applauded—his smile growing. "Brava, that was excellent."

"Oh, thank you," Nora said with soft giggle. "I'm so glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Donnie said. "You're voice is just so…it's so warm and welcoming. That's the only way I can describe it…pretty sad, huh?" He longed to put a face to the voice, but knew he would not be able to ask Nora what she looked like without having to divulge his own appearance in return. Even over the internet, Donatello could not bring himself to lie which he knew he would be forced to do if Nora asked him what he looked like. As a result, Donnie thought it best to err on the side of caution and say nothing of the subject.

"Not at all," Nora answered. "That's actually very sweet of you to say…thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"I really like your voice too," Nora said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's so gentle and…" Nora was cut off and there was the sound of movement. "Yes, Goliath, you can have mommy's lap back," she said with only mock exasperation.

Donatello chuckled. "Big boy likes to cuddle, huh?"

"Yep…big boy _loves_ to cuddle," Nora answered with a giggle. "He reminds me of that giant bulldog from the Warner Brothers cartoon…you know…the one who carries that tiny little kitten on his back?"

Donnie grinned and laughed. "Oh, my gosh, I was literally just thinking _exactly_ the same thing!"

Nora laughed. "Great minds think alike after all. But don't get me wrong…as sweet as my big boy is, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of him when he attacks."

"No, I would imagine not," Donnie agreed—his mind going back to the mastiff he had encountered the other day. "If his jaws are anywhere near the size of the ones that belonged to the mastiff I met the other day, I would think it really wise _not_ to get on his bad side."

"You would most definitely be right…yes Goliath, we're talking about you."

Donnie chuckled. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, he just raised his eyes up at me." Nora giggled. "And now he just heaved what can only be described as a long-suffering sigh. Oh, yes…you lead such a rough life, don't you?" she asked with a giggle.

Donnie's smile grew and he laughed softly…genuinely. "Nora?" he asked once he had sobered a little.

"Yes?"

"Would it be out of line or corny if I said that you're the most adorable woman I've ever laid ears on?" Donnie asked hesitantly…shyly.

"No," Nora answered softly after a few moments. "Would it be out of line or corny if I repeated the same sentiment to you? Well…except only exchange man for woman?" she asked with a soft, shy laugh.

Donatello felt his heart race in his chest, only this time panic had nothing to do with it. "No…" he answered softly. "No, it wouldn't."

* * *

_…A couple hours later…_

"Donnie? Can I talk to you?" Deidra asked.

It was in the wee hours of the morning, and the leggy blond had caught Donatello on her way to the kitchen for her usual cup of coffee that she drank while waiting for Mikey. While Donnie stopped in his tracks as an indication that he would hear Deidra out, he never once looked at her—instead keeping his gaze averted to the floor as he fidgeted with the hem of his purple hoodie. The fact that Donatello was so uneasy around her pained Deidra to no end…

As did the fact that Donnie had taken great pains to avoid her since the incident at the bakery.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened the other day," Deidra said softly. "I was out of line. I just…I see your brothers, and then I see you all alone…I just want you to be happy like they are, but if you're not ready, then you're not ready," she said with a small sigh. "If I promise never to try and set you up again, can we please be friends again?"

Donatello raised his gaze to Deidra and smiled gently. "We never stopped." He sighed softly. "Look…I know you were only trying to help me, but…this is just something I'm not ready for. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it again," he admitted softly.

Was that in fact true though?

Donatello would be lying to himself if he said that he had not felt something during his most recent conversation with Nora…that he had not felt something before they had even spoke voice to voice. But their only connection was the internet. Did that even count? Was the only reason he had felt so comfortable with Nora because he knew the chances of actually meeting her were next to none?

Donatello sighed softly. "But if the time comes when I _am_ ready for it…I'd like to let it happen on its own. Can you please try to understand that?"

"Yeah, I can," Deidra said with a small nod and a soft smile before reaching out and gently pulling Donatello into a hug. "Again…I'm sorry."

Donnie sighed softly and lightly rested his head against Deidra's as he hugged her back. "It's okay," he said before pulling away. "Well, I'm going to grab a few hours of sleep. Have a good day at work and try not to beat up on my brother too much," he said with a playful grin.

"Oh, I'll try," Deidra said with a small roll of her eyes before sobering as she watched Donnie leave. "She's out there, you know," she said softly. When Donnie stopped in his tracks, she continued gently. "I can feel it…"

"Can you?" Donatello asked softly.

"Yes," Deidra answered softly with a small nod even though Donnie had his back to her. "She just has to find you…and when she does, she's never going to let you go. She's going to find you and see you for the smart, gentle, extremely sweet man that you are and she's going to grab you with both hands and never let you go"

Donatello closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pondered Deidra's words—wondering if there was any truth to them. If they were in fact true, would he even be able to be that close to anyone again? Would he be able to allow himself to be that vulnerable once more? Would he even be able to…?

Donnie took another deep breath and let it out slowly to calm the sudden surge of panic he felt. "We'll, see," he said softly…noncommittally before continuing on his way and leaving Deidra alone.

Deidra sighed softly as she watched her friend's retreating form. "Yeah," she said softly before turning on her heel and striding slowly into the kitchen. "I guess we will…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but this is more of a transition chapter than anything else. The song that was sung is _Taylor, the Latte Boy_ which has been sung by both Susan Egan as well as Kristin Chenowith.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Warning:** Sexual content near the end. There...you've been warned, lol :-p

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_…Saturday…_

"There he is," Deidra greeted with a smile as Donatello walked into the bakery. She finished placing the last few baked items into a large pastry box before closing it.

"Yup, here I am," Donnie replied with a smile.

"Whatcha got there?" Deidra asked upon seeing the brand new hardcover book in Donnie's hand.

"The latest Violet Wynters novel," Donnie said with an excited smile. "It went on sale an hour ago, and the reading and book-signing are both happening in about twenty minutes."

"Where?" Deidra asked as she poured Donatello a cup of coffee.

"In the bookstore down the street," Donnie answered with a smile as he accepted the cup from his friend.

"Hey, bro!" Mikey's voice called in greeting from the kitchen. "Sorry, can't come out now…working on fritters."

"No problem," Donnie said with a chuckle as he went to one of the small tables in the corner and sat down. He took a sip from his coffee and carefully put the book down on the table before opening it with reverence.

Deidra grinned fondly. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I will," Donatello answered with a smile. "Got a good cup of coffee and what I know is going to be an excellent book…I'm good to go." Within moments, he was sucked into the story. He did not even notice the petite blond walk in.

"Hello," Deidra greeted. "How can I help…oh, it's you. I didn't recognize you without your hat and glasses," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," the girl said with a chuckle. "I'm doing this thing down the street, and hat hair just won't do."

Deidra blinked in surprise at the girl. Normally never speaking in a voice above a whisper, the pastry chef was completely taken aback by the girl speaking in a normal and even confident tone. "Oh…well, can I get you your usual?"

"Just the latte, thanks," the girl said with a smile.

"Coming right up," Deidra said. "So…no Goliath today either?"

"No, I had to leave him at home for this, unfortunately. It's a shame really…"

All the while the two women spoke, Donatello stared at the petite blonde's back. He had been doing so since the moment he heard the girl's voice. That voice…

He knew that voice!

"Thank you," the blond said with a smile as she accepted her cup and handed over a bill. "Keep the change," she said before turning on her heel and moving to the door. Catching a glimpse of the hoodie-wearing mutant peering at her over the cover of a book, she smiled at him before heading out.

The moment he had seen the girl's face, Donatello's heart slammed in his chest. "Omigod!" He hurriedly closed the book and turned it over to the back cover. There was no mistaking those large, soulful, green eyes, that thoughtful mouth, that straight nose of the soft curve of her jaw. "OMIGOD!"

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Deidra asked worriedly.

"Bro?" Mikey poked his head out the kitchen door. "You okay?"

"I…I'm…I'm fine. I have to go!" Gripping his book tightly in his hands, Donatello jumped to his feet and raced out of the store.

"Uh…okay, that was random," Mikey said with a genuinely bemused expression.

"No kidding," Deidra said with a nod. "I'm going to take off for a bit. I want to drop off a box of goodies to Raph and Leo," she said as she tapped the box she had been working on when Donnie came in. "You going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, no sweat it, Dee," Mikey said with an easy smile and a small wave of his hand.

"Alright," Deidra said with a smile as she carefully took up the box. "Be back in about an hour."

* * *

"Donnie!"

Donatello turned upon hearing his name and blinked in surprise before smiling at the figure who was waving at him in greeting as she rushed over. "Mona, hey," he greeted as he drew the lizard woman into a one-armed hug. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," Mona said with a smile as she flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "You?"

"Not too shabby," Donatello answered with a smile. "How's the research?"

"Going great," Mona said with a widening smile. "How's the family?

"Crazy as always but great," Donnie answered with a chuckle. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Mona asked as she held up her copy of the new Wynters novel. "A chance to hear the illusive author herself do a reading from her book? I wouldn't miss that for the world." She glanced down at the same book clutched in Donnie's hand. "You're a Wynter-ite too, I see."

"Six years running," Donnie said with a smile. "You going to get her to sign your copy?"

"Hell yeah, I am," Mona answered with a nod. "You?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Donnie. When are you going to get another chance like this?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin," the store owner said as she clapped her hands to get the attention of all those there for the reading. "Please take your seats."

Since the only two seats left were separate from each other, Donnie and Mona were forced to part ways. Donatello chose the seat close to the back, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Violet Wynters step onto the small stage. Though she seemed confident enough, there was a shyness to her step as well as her smile as she gazed out at her audience, and as she took her seat behind the table, Donatello found himself wondering if it was really her...

Then she began to speak, and there was no room for doubt in Donnie's mind.

Shyflower82 was in fact Violet Wynters.

* * *

_…An hour later…_

"Well, I've got to get back to the lab," Mona said as she hugged her now autographed book to her chest.

"On a _Saturday_?" Donnie asked in mild shock.

"Oh, like you're any different?" Mona teased.

"No, I guess I'm not," Donnie admitted with a chuckle. "If I had my way, I'd never leave my lab."

"Except for situations like these," Mona said with a grin.

"Except for situations like these," Donnie agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm telling you, Donnie, you should _really_ go up there and get her to sign your book. Shyness be damned. This is Violet Wynters we're talking about."

"But—"

"No buts about it, mister," Mona said sternly though she smiled. "She's super nice, so there's no need for you to be scared."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, I'll go," Donatello said with a nervous smile.

"That's a boy," Mona said with a cheeky grin before hugging her old friend. "See you around, okay?"

"See ya," Donnie said as he gave Mona a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Enjoy your book," he said with a grin.

"Oh, you know I will. Now stop stalling and get your tail in line for an autograph." With that, Mona offered Donnie a final grin before turning on her heel and striding from the shop—her tail swishing along absently behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Donatello let it out very slowly as he got in the back of the line. All the while he waited for his turn to come, he wondered if he should say anything or hint about his identity to Violet. Would there be any harm in it? Judging by the easiness of the smile she had given him in the bakery, Donatello knew she was not a Humanist.

But then again, one could never be too sure…

As he moved up in the line, his palms began to sweat, his heart pounded like a jackhammer, and he had to keep reminding himself to breath. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to turn tail and run, but something deep inside of him prevented him from doing so.

Finally, it was his turn, and as he shyly stepped up to the table, his heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird as Violet smiled at him.

"Hello there," Violet greeted.

"H…hello," Donnie stammered shyly.

"Would you like me to sign your copy?" Violet asked gently.

"Oh! Y...yes…yes, please," Donnie said as he handed the book over with a shaky hand.

Violet's smile never once wavered as she took up her pen and opened the book to the inside cover. "And who should I make this out to?"

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never. "Donatello," he spoke in a voice that he hoped Violet would recognize.

The pen fell from Violet's hand and for several moments, all she could do was stare down at the page before she slowly raised her gaze to Donnie's. "Donatello?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Donnie answered softly with a nod as he gazed into Violet's eyes—his breath catching in his throat at the recognition he saw in them.

Violet's heart raced in her chest. "You…you wouldn't happen to be a techie who's on the shy side, would you?" she asked softly.

Donatello offered Violet a tentative smile. "Only if you're a shy flower," he answered quietly.

Violet's smile was shy, but there was warmth to it as she held out her hand for Donnie to take. "It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh, Donnie."

"The pleasure is all mine," Donatello answered as he took Violet's hand in his own and gently shook it.

"So," Violet began as she signed Donnie's book once she had gotten her hand back. "When did you know it was me?"

"The bakery," Donnie answered with a small smile. "It was you I ran into the other day, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Violet answered as she handed the book back to Donnie. "Again, I'm so very sorry about that." There was no one behind Donatello, so Violet did not see the need to hurry him along.

"It's really no trouble," Donnie answered with a smile. "Wow…" he breathed softly.

"What?" Violet asked.

"It's just…I just can't believe that it's you…that you're the one I've been talking to all this time," Donnie answered. "In retrospect, I can understand why you lied about your name, last night."

Violet blinked. "I didn't lie."

"You said your name was Nora," Donnie said before blinking. "Oh, wait…is Violet a pseudonym?"

"No," Violet said with a shake of her head. "Violet is my given name, but Nora is a name that I often went by while I was growing up."

Donatello blinked. "What do you—"

"Excuse me, Miss Wynters," the shopkeeper said. "But do you think there will be anymore wanting you to sign their books?"

Violet looked around and found that while there were a few stragglers left in the store either chatting or reading, for the most part, the shop was empty. "No, I think Donnie here is the last of the crowd," she said with a small smile.

"Alright then, I'll arrange for all this to be taken down then," the shopkeeper said as she motioned to the table and stage.

"Oh, let me get out of your way, then," Violet said as she gathered up her purse and her coat.

"Um…would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee?" Donnie asked nervously before clearing his throat upon seeing the cup in Violet's hand.

"Not now, obviously, since you've already got a cup, but—"

"Donnie," Violet gently interrupted with a soft chuckle. "This cup is empty. I'd love to grab a fresh cup with you."

"Really?" Donnie asked in genuine shock.

"Yes, I would," Violet said with a nod and a friendly smile.

"Great!" Donnie nervously cleared his throat. "I mean…that's great. Want to just head back to Decadence?" he asked as he began leading the way out of the shop—ignoring the few stares he and Violet got as they walked out together.

"Of course, I love that place," Violet said with a smile.

"My brother co-owns it with my other brother's girlfriend."

"Really?" Violet asked with a blink. "Mikey's your brother?"

"Yeah," Donnie said with a nod as he walked down the sidewalk. "Couldn't you tell?"

"What? Because you're both turtles? I didn't want to assume anything," Violet answered. "That would be like me saying that all Asians look alike."

Donatello chuckled. "Okay, point taken. But your assumption in this case would've been safe. Mikey's my little brother, and we have two older ones."

"Oh that must be nice," Violet said with a smile. "Having siblings I mean…I'm an only child and growing up I often wondered what it might've been like to have a brother or a sister."

"It can get crazy sometimes," Donnie said with a soft chuckle. "Especially between my two older brothers when they lock horns, but they're not as bad as they used to be."

"That's always a good thing," Violet said as she followed Donnie into the bakery after he pushed the door open.

"Hey, bro," Mikey greeted. "Welcome…back…" His eyes widened as he watched Donatello escort none other than the very girl Deidra had tried to set him up with the other day. "Uh…welcome back too, miss," he said with his usually friendly smile as he looked back and forth between the two figures.

"Mikey, this is Violet…Violet Wynters," Donnie said with a smile.

"You mean that writer you're always going on about?"

"The one and only," Donnie said with a nod.

"Wow…so all this time, we've had a celebrity coming to our shop," Mikey said with a grin.

Violet blushed. "I wouldn't go that far…"

"Don't be so modest," Donnie said. "You really are an amazing writer."

"Thank you," Violet said with a bashful smile.

"No problem," Donnie answered. "I only speak the truth. Now…what would you like?"

"Lemme guess," Mikey said with a grin. "Latte and a chocolate-chip muffin?"

Violet giggled softly. "You would be correct."

"Coming right up," Mikey said. "Black coffee and chocolate cupcake for you, bro?"

"Oh, how well you know me," Donnie said with a chuckle as he guided Violet to the corner table he had been seated at earlier. "So…why did you go by the name 'Nora'?" he asked as he held Violet's chair out before pushing it in once she had sat down. "If you don't mind my asking that is..." he said as he sat down in his own chair.

"Well, my middle name is Lenore," Violet answered—her eyes widening just a fraction of an inch as she glanced down at her hand and saw that it had begun to shake. "My uncle was the one who called me 'Nora'…it…it was his little pet name for me."

Suddenly, the coffee could not get there fast enough!

"Oh, well that's actually kind of cute," Donnie said with a smile.

"Y…yes…he…he always thought so," Violet said—her voice a whisper now as she consciously strained to hold herself together.

Donatello drew his eyeridges together and tilted his head to the side a little. "Are you okay?

"Here you go, you two crazy kids," Mikey said with his easy smile as he carried over a tray and placed the two coffees down before putting down the two pastries.

"I am now," Violet answered as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small pillbox. Opening it, she took out a pill and popped it into her mouth before taking a sip of her coffee.

Mikey blinked. "What was that?"

Violet forced herself to take slow, deep breaths and closed her eyes as she waited for the pill to take effect. "Oh…I…I just felt a migraine c…coming on."

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked—his gentle eyes filled with concern.

"You need to lay down or something?" Mikey asked. "We've got a cot in the backroom that we use for nap breaks if you're interested."

After a few moments, Violet opened her eyes and smiled. "No need," she said in her normal voice. "I'm feeling better already."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"Positive," Violet said with a nod before sipping her coffee. She smiled up at Mikey. "Thank you, the coffee is wonderful."

"Alright, well enjoy," Mikey said. "I gotta take some turnovers out of the oven," he said upon hearing the ding of a timer.

"Violet Lenore Wynters," Donnie mused softly once his brother had left. "Very lovely name…very elegant."

"Thank you," Violet said with a smile. "I've always liked it, myself. Now, Donatello…that's not a name you hear very often. Were your parents art lovers?"

"Our father named us all after Renaissance masters," Donnie explained. "Leonardo is the eldest, then there's Raphael, then me, and Michelangelo's the baby. How did your parents come up with your name?"

"Well, the smell of violets was one of the few scents my mother could tolerate while she was pregnant with me," Violet said with a soft chuckle. "And 'Lenore' was actually one of my father's favorite poems."

"I'm back," Deidra said as she entered the bakery. She paused upon seeing that Donatello was not alone in having coffee. "Hey, Donnie," she greeted with a grin. "How's things?"

"Things are fine, Dee," Donnie said with a smile. "Violet, this is Deidra, she's my brother Raph's girlfriend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Violet said as she held out her hand.

"Likewise," Deidra said with a smile. "So…how'd you two meet?"

"Donnie was at my book reading," Violet said with a smile. "As it turns out, we've unknowingly been chatting with each other online for months."

"You don't say," Deidra mused.

"Oh, but I do," Violet said with a giggle. "Oh, and Deidra…if it's not too much trouble, could I trouble you for three shortbread cookies?" she asked as she reached into her purse for her wallet. "To make up for leaving him at home, I promised Goliath I would bring a treat back for him, and he just _loves_ your shortbread cookies."

"It's no trouble at all," Deidra said with a smile. "And put your wallet away, these cookies are on the house."

"Oh, are you sure?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"I'm positive," Deidra said with a smile as she turned and went behind the counter.

"Oh, well, thank you," Violet said with an appreciative smile. "Goliath thanks you too."

"You're more than welcome," Deidra said as she grabbed a paper bag and began placing three large cookies inside. "You be sure to give that big oaf a pat on the head for me, okay?

"Oh, I will," Violet said with a smile.

"Welcome back, boss," Mikey said with a smile as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Big bros appreciate the goodies?"

"Yeah, so did the rest of the team," Deidra said with a smile. "I told you so, by the way."

Michelangelo blinked in genuine puzzlement. "Huh?"

Deidra gave a small, indicative nod in the direction of Donnie and Violet who were currently fully engaged in their conversation. "I told you they would hit it off."

Mikey sighed and hung his head a little. "There's gonna be no living with you after this, is there?"

"Nope," Deidra said with a grin.

Michelangelo groaned and palmed his face. "Nertz."

* * *

_…Hours later…_

"Slow your roll, there Dee," Ivy said as her friend all but vibrated with excitement.

"But you guys…it's _her_," Deidra said with a wide smile as she opened two beers for Ivy and herself before handing Kiki a soda. "I'm telling you…s_he's_ our fourth. Violet's the missing corner of our square."

"Deidra, they just met," Kiki said as she popped open her soda can and took a sip. "Don't go booking reception halls or picking out china patterns yet. We don't even know if they'll end up together."

"Exactly," Ivy said as she took a swig from her bottle. "For all we know, they'll just end up being good friends…or celebrity and stalker," she said with a grin.

Kiki giggled. "But still," she mused softly. "To be talking together for months on line only to meet in person by a sheer stroke of coincidence…" She absently toyed with her wedding ring. "It seems almost like kismet."

"Exactly," Deidra said with a nod. "I'm telling you, it just feels right."

"Yeah, well…as right as it may feel," Ivy began. "Let's not count our chickens before they hatch, okay?" She sipped her beer. "I'm not saying that Violet _isn't_ the fourth corner of our square, but I'm not saying that she _is_ either. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"I agree," Kiki said. "Just talking to Violet face to face was a big step for Donnie. We don't want to push him to hard and have him freak out if he's finally starting to move on."

Deidra sighed softly. "You're right," she said before taking a swig of her beer. "They looked so cute together though," she said with a small grin.

"Dee…" both Kiki and Ivy said together.

"What? I can still have opinions, can't I?" Deidra's grin widened. "And just think…if they _do_ end up together, they'll have _me_ to thank for it."

Kiki and Ivy looked to each other after their older friend had adopted a dreamy expression.

"We've lost her," Ivy said.

Kiki gave the petite brunette a wry smile. "You noticed that too?"

* * *

_…Mikey & Ivy's room; a couple hours later…_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Michelangelo groaned and churred deep in his throat—his arms tightening around Ivy who was straddling his lap as she slowly rode him. Sliding one hand up her back, Mikey tangled it gently into Ivy's hair and captured her lips in a deep, exploring kiss—the languid strokes of his tongue matching the slow pace of their lovemaking.

This was their second time making love that night. The first time had been wild and quick, but this time around the couple took their time—reveling in all the pleasure they felt both as individuals as well as a couple as they slowly worked their way to an orgasm they would reach together.

"I love you, Ivy," Michelangelo murmured between kisses as the hand resting on Ivy's hip tightened its grip. "I love you so much…!" He could not suppress the shudder of delight from coursing through him. Ivy so good around him and her soft moans of pleasure were music to his ears. She was getting close to release. Michelangelo could smell it as well as hear it in the almost frantic sound of Ivy's pleasured whimpers and moans, and Mikey knew he would be right there with her as she fell over the edge.

"Oh, Mikey, I love you too," Ivy moaned as she slowly ran her tongue up the pulse in her over's neck before kissing him. "I love you…oh, God I love you…!" Her arms tightened around Mikey's neck—the knuckles of her hands going white as she gripped the edge of her lover's shell.

Moments later both Michelangelo and Ivy threw their heads back and cried out in euphoric bliss—their bodies shuddering as one as they came together. Together, they continued to ride the waves of their pleasure—Ivy riding Mikey as he continued to thrust into her until he had been milked dry. Then, completely spent, Michelangelo slowly fell backwards onto the bed and gently took Ivy down with him.

They stayed like that for several minutes—still intimately joined and wrapped in each other's arms as they listened to the sound of each other's breathing as they simply basked in the afterglow of what they had just shared. Ivy sighed contentedly and nuzzled Mikey's neck as the latter nuzzled her hair and slowly caressed her back—his large hands so very gentle.

"Do you have any idea of amazingly awesome you are?" Mikey asked at last.

Ivy smiled and lightly kissed her lover's jaw. "If it's anything like how amazingly awesome you are, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Mikey chuckled before sighing dreamily. "What'd I ever do to deserve such a bodacious babe like you?"

"You were born," Ivy answered simply.

"Thank God for the mutagen though," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Otherwise it would make what we do pretty damn impossible."

Ivy broke into a helpless fit of giggles. "Oh, jeebus…I've got _so_ many mental images right now."

Mikey threw back his head and laughed. "That's one of the reasons I love ya, cuteness…always thinking outside the box."

Ivy propped herself up a little on Mikey's plastron so she could gaze down into his face. "I'm so glad you wandered into that ooze," she said softly with a smile before Eskimo kissing her lover. "You're the first _real_ love I've ever had. No one else has ever come close."

Mikey gently cupped Ivy's cheek in one palm as he gazed lovingly up at her. "Yeah…I'm glad for that too, baby…and I'm even gladder for having found you."

Ivy smiled and her heart fluttered in joy. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Mikey said with a wide grin.

"Nuh, uh…"

"Yuh, huh…"

"Nu—" Ivy was cut off by Michelangelo capturing her lips in a deep, slow kiss, and as her lover slowly rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, the petite brunette was only too happy to admit defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_…Two days later…_

"I have countries and counties  
and physical bounties,  
and orchards of orchids and quints…

I have barrels of rubies  
and breathtaking boobies,  
so where in the world is my prince?

Everyday Neiman Marcus  
massages my carcass,  
Sasoon gives my tresses a rinse…

I've been trained my Najinsky  
and coached by Lewinski,  
so where in the world is my prince?

Then along came a man  
from a land that was far, far away.  
He was strong, he was smart, he was sweet,  
he was rich, he was…  
gay!

I have ladies in waiting  
and Forbes highest rating.  
It shouldn't be hard to convince  
some young dude to devour me  
to come and deflower me…

Oh, where in the world is my prince?

Then along came a man  
bearing gifts in a bucket of gold.  
He was strong, he was smart, he was sweet,  
he was rich, he was old!

And so I have been sitting  
my stocks have been splitting  
and gathering dust ever since!

So pray come and corrupt me,  
seduce and abduct me.  
Come delve in my treasures  
unspeakable pleasures…  
oh where in the world is my prince?

Next!

So I've…hey! Donnie, stop laughing!"

In his lab, Donnie covered his mouth in attempts to suppress his chuckles. "I'm s…sorry, Violet," he spoke into his mic. "But that song is just so…so funny." His smile widened as Violet's giggles crackled through his headphones and his chuckling returned in earnest and doubled in intensity.

"Do you want me to finish the song or not?"

Donatello took a deep breath and let it out slowly in his attempts to control his laughing. "Yes, please…do continue…" He bit the inside of his cheek when he heard Violet take a breath.

"So I've learned watching Xaxa  
please some Maharaja,  
and sharpened my skills ever since!

Send a shy or a proud one,  
just one well-endowed one!  
Pray someone starts calling  
before things start falling!

Oh, where in the world—"

Donnie could not contain himself any longer and was soon rendered helpless by his guffaws. Much to his relief, Violet's own laughter sounded in his ear.

"That's it!" Violet managed between her laughter. "I give up!"

"Oh, Vi…I'm sorry," Donnie managed though his fit. "I really do like your singing, but that song…!" He broke off into hysterical chuckles once more.

"Yeah, I know," Violet said while giggling.

"I don't know how you can get through it," Donnie said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well, it usually helps when I don't have someone laughing at me," Violet said dryly, though there was a smile behind her words.

"I'm sorry," Donnie said sheepishly. "I just haven't heard a song that could tickle me like that before."

"Yeah…that song always puts a smile on my face…but I can relate to it."

Donnie chuckled before suddenly sobering. "Wait a minute…are you saying that you're—" His eyes suddenly widened when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped out of his chair with a startled yelp before tripping over his own feet and landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

"Donnie?" Violet asked worriedly. "Donnie, are you alright?"

One hand still on his plastron over where his heart was, Donatello glared up at Leonardo who was still staring down at him in wide-eyed shock. "Yes, Vi…I'm fine. Excuse me for a moment, I have a sibling I have to murder," he said before hitting the 'mute' button for his microphone and removing his headset. "Leo, don't you believe in knocking?"

"I _did_ knock," Leonardo explained patiently in his defense as he helped his brother to his feet. "You _obviously_ didn't hear me."

"Oh," Donnie said softly. "Well…what do you want?"

"What're you doing?"

"Well, before my near heart attack, I _was_ chatting with Violet," Donnie answered dryly.

"On the computer?"

"Obviously," Donnie answered.

"Okay…and _why_ don't you just ask her out for lunch or dinner like a normal person?" Leo asked.

"Maybe because I'm _not_ a normal person," Donnie answered.

"Donnie," Leonardo said gently. "She obviously doesn't have a problem with you being a mutant…and from what both Mikey and Deidra said, she seems like a genuinely nice person who seems to genuinely like you."

"As a friend," Donnie said.

"What's wrong with that?" Leo asked. "That's how Kiki and I started out." Sighing softly, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look…I'm not saying that the two of you will get married, but what I _am_ saying is that Violet might have the potential to be more to you than just a friend."

"But I—"

"You're older and wiser now, Donnie," Leo said firmly. "By all means learn from your past, but don't let it dictate how you live your life. Don't let it stop you from enjoying and experiencing what could very easily be a good and healthy thing for you. Just take things slow this time…"

"But what if nothing comes of it?" Donnie asked. "What if she only wants to be friends?"

Leonardo smiled gently. "Then you'll have a good friend…someone knew to add to your circle, and there's nothing wrong with that." He lightly patted his brother's shoulder. "But you won't know until you try."

Donatello sighed softly. "Okay…but can I at least ask her out in private?"

"You got it," Leo said with a smile before turning and leaving the room—closing the door behind him.

Alone once more, Donnie put his headset back on and hit the 'mute' button once more. "I'm back, are you still there?"

"Still here," Violet answered. "Are you sure you're alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donnie said with a small chuckle. "My big brother came in and scared the frack out of me is all."

"Oh, you poor baby."

"Yeah…poor me," Donnie said before swallowing nervously. "Um…Vi?"

"Yes?"

"Um…would you…that is to say, would you…would you like to maybe go out? With me?"

"Tonight?"

"Uh…sure! I mean…only if you want to. I'll understand if you don't…"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Donnie blinked. "Yes, what?"

"Yes…I'll go out with you."

Donnie gulped and his eyes widened in surprise. He had half-expected Violet to say 'no'. "R…really?"

"Really," Violet said shyly.

Donatello had to resist the urge to jump for joy. "Great! Is sushi okay with you?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, great! Um…when should I pick you up? That is to say…did you _want_ me to pick you up or did you want to meet somewhere?"

There was a pause, during which Donnie could feel his palms sweat.

"Seven at my place?" Violet suggested at last.

"Seven? Seven would be heaven," Donnie said before palming his face. Seven would be heaven? What was wrong with him?

Violet giggled softly before rattling off her address. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Donnie smiled. "Yes…yes you will."

* * *

_…Two hours until date time…_

"Hey, Donnie," Ivy greeted as she made her way back from the kitchen after having checked on the lasagna they would be having for dinner just as the purple banded turtle came down the stairs. "Looking good."

Kiki looked up from snuggling with Leo on the loveseat and smiled. "I'll say. Violet won't know what hit her. You're going to sweep her off her feet," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Donnie chuckled nervously. "You really think I look okay?" He slowly turned so his family could see the khakis, purple polo, brown sports jacket, and dark brown shoes.

"You look very good, Donnie," Leo said with a smile and a nod before nuzzling his wife's hair.

"Yeah, ya clean up nice little brother," Raph said with a grin as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen—bottle of beer in hand.

"Just wait until Mikey and Dee get home from work," Ivy said with a grin as she sat down on the couch. "I just _know_ Dee's going to be fussing over you."

"Yeah," Kiki said with a nod and a grin. "Especially when he hears you're all gussied up for a date," she said with a wink.

"Who's gussied up for a date?" Deidra asked as she walked into the living room as though on queue.

"Donnie is," Ivy and Kiki said together.

"With Violet," Kiki said with a smile.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Ivy asked

"Hey, what about me?" Mikey asked with a pout as he made his way over to his girlfriend and sat beside her.

"You're adorable," Ivy said with a grin as she climbed onto Mikey's lap and kissed him long and slow. "Welcome home, baby."

"Ooooo," Deidra said with a smile as she took in the sight of Donnie after brushing a kiss to Raphael's lips. "Snazzy," she said as she walked over to the brainy turtle.

Donatello gulped softly. "A date…" he mused in a low voice.

"Yup," Deidra said with a nod as she lightly brushed the shoulder of Donnie's jacket to remove a small trace of lint. "You're going to knock the little blond dead," she said with a smile.

"What am I doing?" Donnie asked softly—his body beginning to tremble.

"You're going out on a date, silly," Deidra said.

"With a very pretty girl," Ivy said.

"Especially if that photo of her on the back of her books does her any justice," Kiki added.

"Oh, it does," Mikey said with a nod.

"Hey," Ivy said with an indignant pout.

"Oh, shush," Mikey said with a smile as he kissed his girl's pout away. "You know I only have eyes for you."

Ivy smiled and lightly tapped Mikey's nose ridge with a fingertip. "And don't you forget it," she said with a giggle.

"Wouldn't dream of it, cuteness," Mikey said with a dreamy smile.

"Oh, God…a date…I'm going on a date!"

Leonardo slowly unwound himself from Kiki and slowly stood. "Donnie…"

Donnie's eyes widened in panic and he began pacing erratically. "What am I thinking? What was I thinking asking Violet out on a date? Oh, God! Oh, God!"

"What's going on?" Kiki asked worriedly.

"I'm having a panic attack!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Well, calm down," Deidra said as she tried to grab a hold of the pacing turtle.

Donnie threw his hands up in the air. "If I could calm down, I wouldn't be having a panic attack! That's why they call it a panic attack!" He pressed a hand against the area of his plastron that covered his heart as he began to hyperventilate.

Ivy leapt from Mikey's lap and sprinted into the kitchen. The sound of drawers being opened and slammed could be heard before the petite brunette sprinted back into the living room with a paper bag in hand. "Here," she said as calmly as she could as she pressed the opening of the bag against Donnie's mouth. "Breathe into this. Take deep, slow breaths."

"Good thinking, babe," Mikey said with a proud yet worried smile as he watched his brother take the bag and do as he was told.

"Donnie, are you back with us?" Leo asked gently as he cautiously approached his brother like one would a frightened animal.

After a few moments, Donnie slowly lowered the bag and looked down at his still trembling hands. "Yeah, I'm here…" he said softly before looking helplessly to his eldest brother. "I just don't think I can do this," he said before turning on his heel and running from the room.

"Donnie, where are you going?" Deidra called after him.

"To my room, and no one's allowed in!"

There was the resounding sound of a door slamming as though to emphasize Donnie's point and for several moments all the others left in the living room could do was stare at each other.

"Okay, I'll bite," Kiki ventured softly as she stood and slowly made her way to Leo's side. "What just happened? He was fine just five minutes ago." She worriedly gripped her husband's arm.

Leonardo sighed and hung his head.

"Leo?" Raph asked as he approached the group.

After a few moments, Leo looked up and regarded his two remaining brothers. "Let's go," he said before gently pulling away from Kiki and striding off in the direction of Donnie's room.

Raphael flashed Deidra the smallest of smiles before falling in step behind his brother.

"Mikey?" Ivy asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry, cuteness," Mikey said with a reassuring smile. "We'll take care of this." He gave his girl a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying after his elder brothers.

Alone in the living room now, Deidra, Kiki and Ivy looked at each other with residual shock.

"I've heard of nervousness on a first date, but that was just ridiculous," Deidra said at last-breaking the silence.

Kiki sighed softly and turned before heading to the kitchen. "Give the guy a break, Dee…this _is_ his first date in…how many years has it been?" She began taking dishes from the cupboard.

"Six, I think," Ivy said after a moment of through as she followed her Hawaiian friend into the kitchen and took the dishes from her. "I'll take these. You get started on the salad." Plates in hand, she went into the dining room and began setting the table.

"Yeah, six years," Kiki said with a nod as she opened the fridge and began pulling out the items she would need for the salad. "It's understandable that he'd be a little freaked of getting back out there again. I mean let's face it…Violet Wynters may not be Angelina Jolie, but she's not some random Jane Doe, either. She's a celebrity in the literary world…maybe Donnie feels like there's added pressure on him."

"Yeah, I guess," Deidra said with a sigh as she made her way into the kitchen. "It does make sense when you put it that way," she said as she opened a bottle of red wine and put it aside to let it breathe. "We having garlic bread?"

"You feel like making it?" Kiki asked with a smile.

"Oh, like you even need to ask," Deidra said with a grin as she grabbed a long, loaf of French bread and began slicing it.

* * *

_…Donnie's room…_

"Donnie?"

"Bro?"

"C'mon, brainiac, open up."

Donatello groaned and pulled his pillows down tighter around his head in attempts to block out the voices of his brothers coming from the other side of his door. "Go away," he said pitifully. The clothing he had been wearing earlier lay in a pile on the floor and he was once again wearing his purple hoodie.

"No, Donnie," Leo's voice said firmly. "We're not going away, so you might as well open the door and let us in."

"No!"

"We gonna hafta break down yer door, Don?" Raphael's gruff voice asked. "'Cause I'll do it…ya know I will."

"He will, dude."

Donnie's eyes widened. Break down his door? He could not allow that to happen. So, it was with the interest of keeping his door in tact that the brainy turtle hurried over and unlocked the door. He raced back to his bed the moment he had done so and hurriedly crawled under the covers—pulling them over his head.

Leonardo was the first into the room and he sighed at what he saw before making his way to his brother's bed and sitting down beside the lump that could only be Donnie. "Are you alright?" he asked gently as he placed a hand over what he guessed was his brother's shoulder.

"That's my nose."

"Well, maybe if you weren't hiding I wouldn't miss my intended target," Leo said dryly as he pulled the covers away and peered down at his brother. "Now…are you alright?"

"I don't know," Donnie said with a helpless sigh. "I don't…I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm feeling…other than unbridled terror. I mean, should I really be doing this? Should I really be going out on a date?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Mikey asked as he came to stand beside the bed.

"Well, you've seen her," Donnie said mournfully as he looked up at his younger brother. "She's so beautiful…she's sweet, she's smart…she's…she's perfect…and I'm…" He pulled the covers back up over his face. "What right do I have to go on a date with her?"

"'Cause yer a mutant?" Raph asked. "Ya sayin' neither of us should have our girls?"

"No, that's not it at all," Donnie answered. "It's just…I just…"

"You just _what_?" Leonardo asked as he pulled the covers away once more.

"It's just that…_I_ don't feel good enough," Donnie said softly. "What if she likes me and I'm stupid enough to fall head over heels in love with her, and..."

"And what?" Mikey asked.

"And what if I can't give her everything she needs?" Donnie asked pitifully. "What if I can't…?"

"Stop it," Leonardo said in his gentle but firm way. "Now you listen to me, Donatello. I know you're a thinker and a planner, but just this once I'm going to ask you to stop. You're over-thinking and you're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"He's right, bro," Mikey said with a nod. "This is only the first date, just have fun," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "Just go with the flow and see where it takes ya."

"Just remember to take things slowly," Leonardo said gently. "Don't rush into anything…don't force anything, just let things happen in their own time. Build a foundation first and the rest will follow."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod. "What he said."

Raph chuckled and lightly smacked his baby brother on the back of the head.

Leo slightly rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics before smiling at Donatello. "Now, let's get you out of bed, out of that hoodie and back into what you were wearing before."

"But I—" Donnie protested weakly.

"No," Leo said firmly as he yanked the covers completely off the bed. "Now you are going out with Violet tonight, and you're going to have a great time, young man!"

"You're not the boss of me," Donnie snarked half-heartedly with the smallest of smiles.

"Oh, I am _too_," Leo said with a grin. "Now get dressed."

_…Violet's brownstone; ten minutes until date time…_

Dressed in a simple, frosty pink, slip-dress that fell to just below her knees and had a lace accent along the right side of her torso as well as along the angled neckline, Violet paced back and forth down the main foyer of her brownstone while anxiously wringing her hands. Goliath padded along beside her—effortlessly keeping up with her stride.

Finally, after a few minutes, Violet could feel a sense of calm washing over her, and she stopped pacing with a peaceful sigh. "There now," she said with a smile as she patted Goliath on his large head. "All better now. Oh, and just in time, too," she said as she hurried over to the door upon hearing the doorbell ring.

Looking through the peephole, she felt her heart race when she saw Donnie on the other side of the door. Opening the door, Violet regarded the turtle with a warm smile. "Hello there. You look very handsome," she said after sweeping her gaze over Donatello.

Donnie gulped softly—his mind screaming at him as it reminded him to breathe. "Thank you…you look very beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful all the time, but you…what I mean to say is…oy…" He palmed his face.

Violet giggled softly. "Thank you," she said as she reached out and gently touched Donnie's shoulder. "That was very sweet of you to say."

"Um…these are for you," Donnie said as he held out a bouquet of pink tulips.

Violet's smile grew. "Oh, they're beautiful thank you," she said as she accepted the bouquet. "Won't you come in while I put these in some water?"

"Sure," Donnie said with a shy smile as he followed Violet inside and closed the door behind him only to be instantly besieged by Goliath. "Oof!" His carapace made a heavy thunk against the large, wooden doors.

"Goliath, what have I told you about that?" Violet reprimanded as she pulled on Goliath's collar. "Oh, Donnie, I'm so very sorry about that. He usually doesn't do this…he must like you," she said with a smile once she finally managed to pull the large dog away before retreating to another room.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Donnie said with a chuckle as he patted Goliath's head. "You're not so bad yourself, guy." He then took the time to take in his surroundings. "Do you live here all by yourself?" he called out as he took in the sight of all the mahogany wood. It looked original to the house.

"For the most part," Violet answered as she came back into the foyer—crystal vase of tulips in hand. "My uncle comes and goes," she said as she placed the vase on the entryway table. "He's a very busy man, and his time is divided between New York and England." She smiled once she had positioned the vase just as she liked it. "These really are beautiful," she said as she gently touched her fingertips to the soft petals. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, I'm so glad you like them," Donnie said with a smile. "Well…shall we? I got us reservations at the sushi place not too far from here. I thought it would be a nice walk…"

Violet smiled as she grabbed her purse and light wrap. "It sounds great," she said as she grabbed her keys and patted Goliath on the head. "See you later, baby boy. Take care of the house."

With that, Violet and Donnie left for their date.

* * *

_…Leo & Kiki's room…_

"You think Donnie's okay?" Kiki asked as she swallowed two pills with a long sip of milk. "I mean…despite the fact that you and your brothers calmed him down, that doesn't change the fact that he was seriously freaked out beforehand."

"I'm sure he's fine," Leonardo answered soothingly. "He just needed a little reminder that he is worthy and deserving of happiness…not to mention a small kick in the tail," he said with a chuckle. "Now, are you sure you don't want me to stay home from the dojo tomorrow?" he asked as he sat beside his wife on the bed and gently placed a heating pad on Kiki's abdomen. "I really wouldn't mind, you know."

Kiki winced but smiled gratefully at her husband once he had given her the pad. "I'm sure, my lover. Go teach little kids how to defend themselves."

Leonardo sighed softly before brushing a tender kiss to Kiki's forehead. "I just hate leaving you alone when you're like this…"

Though she playfully rolled her eyes, Kiki's heart fluttered in her chest. "Leo…it's a natural part of every woman's life."

"That doesn't make it any easier for me to watch you go through it," Leo said. "It's bad enough that I can't take care of you while I'm on duty, but when I'm off duty…" He sighed again. "I feel like a bad husband when I don't take care of you…" He gently took Kiki's hands in his own. "Let's face it…nine years ago I didn't think I would ever have a wife…I just want to make sure I do right by you."

It was because of this that Kiki found it so difficult to be irritable while on her monthly. Since she and Leo had been together, even before they were married, Leonardo had always been extra giving and thorough during that one week of every month—sensitive and attentive to her every need. Even now after two years of marriage things had not changed, and it never ceased to warm Kiki's heart.

"Believe me when I say this, Leo," Kiki said as she lovingly cupped her husband's face in her hands. "You do right by me every single day of our lives with all the love and respect you show me." She smiled and gazed deeply into the golden pools that always made her insides melt. "You're the most perfect husband that any woman could ever ask for."

"Really?" Leo asked softly with a gentle smile.

"Really, really," Kiki answered before tenderly pressing a kiss to her husband's wide mouth. "I count my blessings for every day I'm married to you," she murmured.

Leonardo smiled and carefully pulled Kiki into a gentle embrace. "Just as I count my blessings for every day I'm married to you," he murmured into his wife's hair.

"Do you think your father would've liked me?" Kiki asked softly.

"My father would've _loved_ you," Leo answered. "He would've loved you because you make me happy…happier than I've ever been in my entire life."

"Do I really?"

"Oh, yes," Leo said as he pulled away just enough to smile down at Kiki. "Very much so."

"I love you," Kiki said with a smile.

"And I love you," Leo said as he reached behind himself and held out a Skor bar.

Kiki's entire face lit up with her smile. "I just fell in love with you all over again."

* * *

_…A few hours later…_

Donatello was having the time of his life.

Dinner had been excellent. The food had been wonderful, and the company had been even better. He and Violet had talked about art, books, music and movies. Even after they had finished eating, the two of them remained at their table for a good hour and a half—simply talking and delighting in each other's company as they shared a pot of tea.

Donnie had delighted in the revelation that Violet was in fact an avid video gamer and a big fan of the last two games he had turned out, and Violet in turn teased him with possible ideas for a new book. Donnie could not remember a time when he had enjoyed himself more, and not even the brief period of silence while Violet had waited for her pill to take effect could detract from the delight Donatello felt from the evening.

Not once did Violet appear uncomfortable at the occasional stare she got from being seen with a mutant. Not once did she try to hide herself, and not once did she try to rush through dinner so that they might make a quick getaway. She had been happy to take her time, and not at all bothered by the slowness of their service as a result of how busy a night it was for the restaurant.

Not once had Donatello detected any pity in her eyes or any underlying hatred or censure. Her smiles and laughter had been warm and genuine. She made Donnie feel normal, and the brainy turtle found that he could not get enough of it.

Not wishing to part company just yet even after they had left the restaurant, the two of them had ducked into a small gelato shop and had each gotten a tasty treat before ambling down the street once more. Their pace was slow and relaxed as they ate and talked, and on a whim, they had decided to take a carriage ride through Central Park.

Huddled under the blanket together, their conversation never once died.

"Can I say something?" Donnie asked with a shy smile.

Violet shifted in her seat so she was turned towards Donnie. "Of course you can," she said softly as she rested her head against the back of the carriage.

"Well…I just wanted to say how great it is that you're not bothered by being seen with a mutant," Donnie said softly as he averted his gaze. "It's a really nice change…"

"I can't imagine that it's always easy for you," Violet said softly. "I was raised by my uncle who happens to be gay, so I know firsthand how cruel people can be."

Donatello blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." Violet smiled wryly. "I learned at a young age to never throw stones and to accept others for who they are."

Donnie could not deny the feeling of relief that coursed through him at that admission. "What happened to your parents? I f you don't mind my asking…"

"They died in a house fire when I was ten," Violet answered softly.

"I'm so sorry," Donnie said as he shifted so he was facing Violet before tentatively resting a hand over one of hers.

"It's alright," Violet said softly as she gently placed her free hand over Donnie's.

"My brothers and I lost our father nine years ago," Donnie admitted softly. "We were twenty-five and there were days I didn't think we'd survive the sadness. I can't even begin to imagine how it must've been for you to lose both parents at such a young age…"

"It was difficult and I remember being very sad," Violet admitted. "But my uncle was wonderful…_is_ wonderful."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was never dull," Violet answered with a soft smile. "My mother was American, but my father and uncle were born and raised in England. My childhood was divided between the two countries."

Donnie blinked. "Why?"

"Because my mother's parents were still alive whereas my uncle was the only living relative remaining on my father's side," Violet explained. "Both my grandmother and grandfather had heart conditions so them traveling to England to see their only grandchild was out of the question. So…during the school year, I lived here in New York so my grandparents could see me every weekend. We actually lived in the same brownstone I live in today," Violet said with a smile. "During the summer holidays, my uncle and I spent our time in England."

Donnie smiled gently. "Well, that explains the accent," he said with a soft chuckle. "It's barely there, but…I can hear it every so often."

Violet giggled softly. "You should hear me whenever my uncle and I are together. I'll have to introduce the two of you when he's next in town."

Donnie smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Violet smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Donnie was silent for several moments as he simply gazed down at their joint hands. Violet's hands were so small compared to his…her five fingers so delicate compared to his three, and the creamy whiteness of her skin contrasted against his olive-green pigmentation. Violet's skin was so soft, silken and warm compared to the pebbly-smooth combination of his cooler skin. The two of them were so very different…one human, one mutant. One mammal…one reptile...

Yet none of it seemed to matter.

"Vi?" Donnie asked softly.

"Yes?"

"This has been the greatest night of my life," Donnie said softly with a gentle smile as he gazed into Violet's emerald pools.

Violet smiled and felt a fluttering in her chest as she gazed back into Donatello's gentle, hazel eyes. "Same here," she admitted softly as a light blush colored her cheeks.

"Really?" Donatello asked in surprise.

"Yes," Violet said with a nod before shyly looking down and watching mesmerized as Donnie's large thumb tentatively brushed over her knuckles.

Donnie nervously cleared his throat. "Do you…that is, do you think that maybe you'd like to do this again? Go out with me, I mean…"

The fluttering in Violet's chest returned, and it was with a smile that she raised her gaze back to Donnie's before shyly reaching up with her free hand and lightly brushing her fingertips against the brainy turtle's cheek. "I would love to," she answered softly.

Donnie's smile widened and he gently squeezed Violet's hand. "Then it's a date."

* * *

**A/N:** The song Violet was singing is called 'Where in the World is My Prince' and is sung by Susan Egan


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Warning:** Sexual content in the last section. There...you've been warned :-p

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_…Next morning…_

"Well?" Leonardo asked expectantly from the breakfast table as he looked over the edge of the paper when Donnie padded into the kitchen in search of coffee. Though there was a sleepiness to his stride, there was a soft smile fixed to the brainy turtle's wide mouth. It was the first time Leo had seen his younger brother smile so early in the morning before having had his first dose of liquid sunshine, and he could only hope that it was a result of the date from the previous night.

Even on his days off, Leo was an early riser. It was simply the way he was…the way he had always been. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before Raphael, Kiki and Ivy awoke to start their days, Leo hoped to get his younger brother to dish about his date before he was swarmed upon by the others.

"That's a deep subject," Donnie replied as he poured some coffee into his favorite mug.

"You know what I mean," Leo said with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile as he folded the paper and placed it down on the table. "How was last night? The date, how did it go?"

Donnie took a sip of coffee before turning and fixing his gaze on his brother—his smile growing. "It was without a doubt the best night of my life."

Leo's smile grew and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Really?"

"Most definitely," Donnie said with a nod before taking another long sip of coffee. "Violet is just so…" He sighed softly and sat down in one of the chairs around the table. "She's so sweet, and insightful…she's wise beyond her years, and I've never…"

"You've never what?" Leo prompted as he sipped his tea.

"I've never felt more normal than I do with her," Donnie answered with a dreamy smile. "When she looks at me, she sees me for _who_ I am…not _what_ I am."

"That's good," Leo said with a smile and an approving nod. "And I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you going to see her again?"

"Yes." Donnie was beaming now. "I asked her if she would like to go out with me again, and she said 'yes'."

Leo reached across the table and lightly patted his brother's arm. "See? I told you you'd have a great time."

"What's this I hear about having a great time?" Ivy asked with a yawn as she shuffled sleepily into the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee pot. "Did Donnie have fun on his date?" she asked playfully once she had taken her first dose of caffeine."

"Yes, I did," Donnie answered with a smile. "I had the time of my life and I'm not ashamed to say it."

"So when do we get to meet her?" Ivy asked with a smile.

"Meet who?" Raph asked as he ambled into the kitchen and yawned widely as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Donnie's girlfriend," Ivy said with a giggle.

"She's not my girlfriend," Donnie said before sipping his coffee.

"_Yet_," Ivy said with a wink. "But she will be soon. I just know it."

"We'll see," Donnie said with a soft smile.

"Did you kiss her?" Ivy asked.

"No," Donnie answered. "I want to take things slow and see where they go."

"As well you should," Leo said with a nod. "Just let things happen in their own time."

Ivy sighed softly. "Well, did you at least hold hands?"

Donatello smiled softly. "Towards the end…" He sat back in his chair. "Her hands were so small compared to mine, and her skin was so soft…" And he could not forget how good Violet had smelled…like roses and vanilla…

Ivy smiled. "Naaaaaw, that's so sweet." She finished the last of her coffee and placed her cup in the dishwasher. That done, she padded over to Donnie and kissed him on the cheek the way a sister would a brother. "I'm happy for you. Now, on that note, I've got to get to work. All those little darlings won't patch themselves up, you know," she said with a fond roll of her eyes before hurrying out of the kitchen. Moments later, the sound of the door opening and closing signaled her departure.

"Alright, so when d'we get ta meet her?" Raphael asked as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a large mug.

"I don't know," Donnie answered. "Soon, hopefully…I mean, I'd like you guys to meet her and get a feel for her before I give her my heart," he said as he looked back and forth between his two older brothers. "You know…see if maybe you can see something I can't see because I'm 'too close to the trees to see the forest'?"

"Yeah, sure we could do that," Raph said with a nod as he sat down at the table and slid the paper over to himself—flipping it open to the sports section.

"You know we'll be more than happy to do that, Donnie," Leo said gently. "We're your brothers and we'll always have your back, but you need to learn to trust your instincts again."

Donnie sighed and finished the last of his coffee before getting up and going to the pot for a refill. "That's easier said than done, Leo." He took a fortifying sip. "I haven't trusted them in six years."

"We were all deceived Donatello," Leo said gently as he fixed his gaze upon his brother. "It wasn't just you."

"Yeah, bro," Raph said as he looked up and took a long sip from his mug. "We were all fooled."

"Yeah," Donnie said softly as he fidgeted one-handed with the edge of his purple hoodie. "But I'm supposed to be the smart one," he said wryly.

"You _are_," Leonardo said firmly. "And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can open yourself to whatever possibilities you could have with Violet."

"I know," Donnie said with a soft sigh. "And I want to, Leo…believe me. Every time I think about Violet…remember the sound of her voice, the light of her smile, the acceptance in her eyes…the sinfully good way that she smelled…I feel like everything is going to be okay."

"Then it will be," Raph said with a small smile. "Just keep focusin' on how she makes ya feel. I know it's only been one date, but how didja feel durin' it?"

Donnie smiled. "Relaxed…at peace…yet so incredibly nervous," he said with a small chuckle. "In the good kind of way though. There weren't any feelings of fear or dread…not once during the entire date."

"That's good," Leo said with a smile.

"And we actually _talked_," Donnie said with a growing smile. "God, we talked about everything, and it was _her_ that I was talking with. You know? It was _her_…she wasn't hiding behind any masks." He sighed softly and averted his gaze. "It was never like that with…" He let his words drift off.

"That's already a step in the right direction," Raph said with a smile.

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod. "You'll be fine," he said with an encouraging smile. "Just remember not to rush into things this time, and if things get serious between the two of you…just remember to relax. Don't put any pressure on yourself and just let things happen in their own course."

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said with a grin. "Think ya can manage that?"

Donnie chuckled softly after taking a sip from his mug. "Yeah…I think I can manage it."

Both Leonardo and Raphael grinned at their brainy brother. "Good."

"So…when are you going to see her again?" Leo asked.

Donatello smiled. "I'm going to see if she's available for lunch."

"That's my boy," Raph said with a grin.

* * *

_…Central Park; a few hours later…_

"Would you like another sandwich?" Violet asked with a smile. "How about a deviled egg?"

"No thanks," Donnie answered with the smallest of groans as he smiled and laid down on his front. "I'm so full I can barely move." He sighed softly and folded his arms under his chin. "It's times like this that I wish mutants didn't have to wear clothes out in public."

"Oh? Why for?" Violet asked as she shifted so she was lying down on her stomach beside Donnie—smiling when Goliath sighed and rested his head on his paws.

"Because it's such a beautiful day…and on days like this, I just love basking in the sun and soaking up its warmth through my shell," Donnie said with a lazy, wistful smile. "Especially when I'm feeling full and lazy like this…"

Violet giggled softly. "Maybe we should've gone to that little café like you suggested then."

"No, no, not at all," Donnie said as he turned his head and smiled at Violet. "I'm really glad you suggested a picnic. It's a beautiful day…the flowers are blooming, the birds are singing…this is way better than the café." He chuckled when he saw Goliath's eyes slowly drift shut. "Besides…you wouldn't have been able to bring Goliath with you."

"This is true," Violet said with a smile. "And he _does_ enjoy his outings. Lucky for me he's so well behaved…when he's not pouncing on you, that is," she said with a playful grin.

"Ah, I don't mind," Donnie said with a chuckle before falling silent as he simply took in the sight of Violet—the serenity of her features…the way the sun played on the golden hues of her hair. "Is it alright if I tell you that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life?" he asked softly…shyly.

Violet's heart fluttered wildly in her chest and she felt her cheeks burn with her blush. "Yes," she answered softly.

Donnie smiled gently and turned onto his side so he was facing Violet's prone figure, and propped himself up on one elbow. "Well, I do," he said shyly. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Violet could feel the sincerity behind Donatello's words and she gulped softly—her heart beginning to race. "Oh, really?" she asked as she reached into her purse and pulled out her pill case. "That's…that's very n…nice of you…" She focused on her breathing as she popped one of the pills into her mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water before closing her eyes and resting her head on her arms.

"You sure get a lot of those," Donnie said softly—his voice laced with worry.

Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's a curse of mine, I'm afraid, she said in a timid whisper. That's…that's why I have to…have to take prescription medication. It's…it's the only thing that…that makes them go…away."

"We can leave if you want," Donnie said as he tentatively rubbed Violet's head. "Want me to take you home?"

"No…I'll be…I'll be okay in a few minutes…" After a few more moments, Violet finally opened her eyes and smiled as she turned onto her side so she was facing Donnie. "All better now."

"I'm positive," Violet said with a smile as she leaned a little into Donatello's hand.

A group of older women walked by and whispered to each other the entire time they passed the picnicking pair—some shaking their heads in disapproval. Donatello felt heavy resentment in his heart and his every muscle tensed…

But it all faded away when he saw that not once did the serenity or warm smile leave Violet's face.

Donnie slowly let out a breath. "You're really not bothered by being seen with me, are you?" he asked in awe,

Violet turned her head just enough to press a feather light kiss to Donatello's palm. "No, I'm not," she said with a gentle smile.

Donatello slowly gulped and tentatively brushed his thumb against Violet's soft cheek. "Violet…I'm not going to lie." He slowly let out a breath. "I like you…and not just because you're my favorite author, but because you're just so…you're sweet, you're fun, you're smart…and when I'm with you…" He sighed softly. "I feel normal…_really_ normal. I feel like I'm just some regular guy out with a beautiful girl."

Violet's heart fluttered wildly. "I like you to, Donnie," she said with a smile. "You're a great guy…smart, sweet, funny, and to me you _are_ normal."

Donnie smiled shyly—his heart fluttering wildly at Violet's words. "I should also tell you that I'm really out of practice at this…relationships, I mean. The first and only one I ever had until now…well, it just didn't end well. It ended badly." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…could we please take this slow?"

Violet smiled and lightly rested her hands on Donnie's arm. "Slow is just fine with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Violet said with a nod. "That's actually the way I prefer it," she said with a soft blush.

"Lucky me," Donnie said with a smile.

"Lucky both of us," Violet said with a soft giggle.

"Okay, I just have to ask…how is it that you're not with someone?" Donatello asked. "I would've thought that some guy would've snatched you up and married you. I mean…" he shyly averted his gaze. "You're perfect…"

It was Violet's turn to avert her gaze. "I'm not perfect…not by any means. But I suppose an answer to that question would be _because_ I prefer to take things slowly," she said softly. "You see…these days, I've come to notice that guys don't like to trouble themselves with girls who won't jump in the sack with them right away." She blushed. "Call me an old fashioned romantic, but I like the idea of a relationship slowly blossoming like a beautiful flower after a long winter."

Donnie smiled and shyly brushed his thumb against Violet's cheek once more. "I have absolutely no problem with that." He was silent for a few moments. "Is it bad that I don't want this date to end?" he asked softly.

"Who says that it has to?" Violet asked shyly. "I got a lot of writing done this morning, so I can afford to goof off. Do you have to get back to work?"

Donatello smiled. "I can take today off…it's not like I'm not ahead of schedule anyway," he said with a sheepish chuckle. "So…what's the plan then?"

Violet sighed softly. "People watch for a while and then see where the day takes us?" she suggested with a smile.

Donnie's smile widened. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

_…Hours later…_

"Yoo-hoo…anyone home?" Ivy called out as she poked her head in through the front door.

"Hey you," Kiki greeted with a smile as she padded out into the entrance hall from the kitchen—half-pint of fudge brownie ice cream in hand.

"Did I beat Mikey home?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kiki asked as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth. "Why aren't you coming in?"

"Because I wanted to be sure that I surprised my guy," Ivy said with an excited smile before opening the door and coming inside all the way.

Kiki's eyes widened when she saw the carrier case in the petite brunette's left hand, a shopping bag gripped in her right hand, and another bag gripped in her right arm. "What did you get?"

"What'd who get?" Raph asked as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer. He blinked when he saw how laden down Ivy was and stepped over to take one of the paper bags. "'Kay…I'll repeat Kiki's question. What'd ya get?" he asked as he peered into the bag. "Bowls…toys…didja get a dog?"

"Who got a dog?" Leo asked as he approached. "And what are you doing out of bed?" he gently reprimanded his wife.

"I got lonely up there all by myself," Kiki answered. "Besides…I wanted a treat."

"I would've gotten it for you," Leo said as he gently wrapped his arms around Kiki.

"How?" Kiki asked with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't there."

Leo was silent for several moments. "Okay, point taken…" he said sheepishly.

It was at that moment that a soft, tiny meow emerged from the carrier.

Leo blinked. "Did that crate just meow?"

Smiling, Ivy put the bag and carrier down and opened the top only to reach inside and pull out a small, marmalade tabby kitten. "You bet your tail it did. Isn't she just the cutest thing?" she asked as she cradled the kitten to her.

"I'll say she is!" Kiki said with a smile as she handed her ice cream to Leo and hurried over to her friend. "Awwwww…look at those little paws! Oh, and that cute little pink nose!"

"Looks just like Klunk," Raph said as he took a step closer to the two women. "Remember her, Leo? Shell for brains loved that flea bag," he said with a fond chuckle.

"That's why I got her," Ivy explained. "Lately, Mikey's been talking about his cat from back in the day…so I thought this would be a nice surprise for him." She looked to Leonardo worriedly. "Do you think he'll like her, or did I make a mistake?"

Leonardo smiled and moved closer so he could lightly stroke the kitten's small head. "No, he'll love her. Are there anymore bags? What's her name?"

"There's one more bag outside the door," Ivy answered. "And I didn't give her one…I thought Mikey would like to do that."

Raph gave a small nod. "Yeah, he'd like that. Just stay away from my stuff, and well be cool, 'kay?" he asked of the small feline who in turn batted a small paw in his direction.

"I hope she doesn't get lost," Kiki said as Leo went and brought the last remaining bag inside. "She's so little and this place is so big."

"Ah, she'll be fine," Ivy said with a smile before lightly nuzzling the top of the kitten's head. "Won't you, cutie-pie? Oh, she's purring!"

"Come on then, let's get her settled in," Leo said with a smile. "Mikey and Dee are going to be home soon."

* * *

_…A little later…_

"Ivy?" Mikey asked as he poked his head into the bedroom he and Ivy shared. "Cuteness, you in here?"

"Right here, sweetie," Ivy said as her head suddenly appeared over the edge of the bed.

"What're you doing on the floor?" Mikey asked as he came in.

"Come over here and you'll see," Ivy answered with a smile. "Oh, and close the door."

"Babe," Mikey said with a grin as he closed the door. "It's dinner time…"

Ivy rolled her eyes though she grinned. "Oh, that's not what I meant at all now get over here, will you?"

"Sure, but what's the big deal?" he asked as he stepped towards the bed—stopping in his tracks when he saw a small, orange, feline head appear beside his lover's before emitting a tiny squeak of a meow.

"Oh, nothing…just thought you might want to meet the newest addition to our family," Ivy said with a grin and a giggle.

"And just who's this little cutie?" Mikey asked with a soft smile as he crawled onto the bed until he was nose to nose with the kitten. He could not believe how much like Klunk the small kitten looked.

"I thought you'd be the one to name her," Ivy said as she watched the two. "I got her for you."

"For me?" Mikey asked as he gently lifted the kitten onto the bed and rolled onto his shell so he could rest the small feline on his plastron. "Really?"

"Yep," Ivy said with a smile as she resisted the urge to squeal when the kitten lightly tapped Mikey's cheek with her small white paw before lightly rubbing her head against his jaw. "She likes you," she said with a wide smile as she crawled onto the bed and lay on her side beside her Terrapin lover. "Do you like her?"

"Totally, babe," Mikey answered as he wrapped an arm around Ivy and drew her close. "Thank you so much," he said before kissing his lover's forehead.

"You're welcome. So what're you going to call her?"

"Waffles," Mikey said after a moment of thought.

Ivy giggled. "That's cute."

"Yeah, just like her," Mikey said as he gently stroked Waffles' fur—smiling widely when he heard the soft rumbling sound of her purr. He turned his head towards Ivy and smiled. "You are the most awesome girlfriend ever," he said before kissing her lips tenderly.

"And you're the most awesome boyfriend ever," Ivy replied with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mikey was all smiles as he sat up and gently pulled Ivy up with him. "Alright, ladies, let's go eat until our bellies are full."

"Lead on, handsome," Ivy said with a smile. "Lead on."

* * *

_…Kitchen; hours later…_

"Okay, how does that one taste?"

"Tastes fine, babe," Raphael said as he tasted the cream cheese filling from the spoon Deidra was holding out to him.

"Better than the first one?" Deidra asked. "I added cinnamon to this particular mixture, does it taste any different? Better? Worse?"

"Babe it tastes fine. It tastes like cheesecake."

"Well, what about this third one? I added nutmeg. How does it taste in comparison to the other two?"

"Babe, you know I don't know nothing from spices," Raph said in exasperation. "Why d'ya always ask me this kind of stuff? Why not ask Mikey?"

"Well maybe I'd like my boyfriend to take an interest in what I do," Deidra answered tersely. "Ever think about that?"

"Whatever," Raph grouched with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Don't you whatever me!" Deidra said before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Raph.

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise when he found himself suddenly coated in white powder, and he slowly turned towards the leggy blond. "Did you just throw fuckin' flour at me?" There was an underlying growl to his voice and he narrowed his eyes just a little.

"So what if I did?" Deidra asked as she put her hands on her hips—not at all afraid of the hot-headed Terrapin in front of her. "What're _you_ gonna do about it? Hey, tough guy?"

Raphael held Deidra's gaze for all of two seconds before he moved with blinding speed and hurled a large handful of the cream cheese filling which splattered on the blonde's face and started slowly running down her face since it had not yet been chilled. "That," he said with a wicked grin.

"OH, MY GOD!" Deidra shrieked as she wiped the filling away from her eyes which had since narrowed upon Raph. "I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you just fucking did that!" She grabbed a handful of crumbled graham crackers. "It is _so_ on!" She hurled the crumblings, and growled in aggravation when Raph, who had been ready for her this time, dodged her attack.

Raphael grinned and laughed heartily. "Remember, babe…I was trained as a ninja since I could walk. You're gonna hafta—" He was suddenly cut off when Deidra suddenly shot a stream of vanilla extract into his mouth. "GAH!" He coughed and hacked.

"You were saying?" Deidra drawled victoriously with a wicked grin on her face.

At first, all Raphael could do was glare at his woman, but as he took in the sight of her standing barefoot in the kitchen and dressed in one of his T-shirts with her hair all disheveled, Raph found that he could not stay angry. In fact, as he took in the sight of Deidra standing with one hip jutting out and a hand resting upon it, he found that his annoyance had quickly shifted to arousal.

Grinning wickedly, Raphael pounced—capturing Deidra in his arms and pinning her against one of the kitchen walls. "I was sayin', yer gonna have to move faster than that, babe," he growled before kissing her hungrily.

Deidra's shock quickly faded and she clung to Raphael's strong body—wrapping her arms and legs around him as she pressed herself against his plastron. "Mmmm…I like how vanilla tastes on you," she said huskily with a wink. She could already feel her body responding to him.

"An' I like how cheese cake filling tastes on _you_," Raphael growled as he slowly ran his tongue up Deidra's neck—growling in triumph when he was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure and an aroused gasp. He nipped his lover's racing pulse and his fingers toyed with the delicate lace panties she was wearing—one hand moving down and teasing her vulnerable core through the fabric. His grin was one of male pride when he felt just how ready she was for him. He was already painfully hard for her. "You want _me_ to be yer fillin' babe?"

"Fuck yes," Deidra said in a voice that was between a purr and a moan—her hips moving in rhythm with Raphael's finger as she kissed him deeply.

Allowing his length to emerge, Raphael ripped the panties from Deidra's body and took possession of her mouth with his tongue as he slammed his hard length into her and took possession of her core. Filling her to the hilt, Raph did not give his lover a chance to recover before he was claiming her with deep, hard thrusts—his powerful hands holding her hips in a bruising grip. He growled in response to Deidra's wanton moans of rising ecstasy, and his growls only deepened when he felt his lover's nails dig into his shoulders.

As always when Raphael took her hard and rough like this, Deidra felt like she was being split in two, and she loved it! No one had ever filled the way Raph did, and even now after almost two years of being together, Deidra could hardly believe that he fit inside of her.

As Raphael broke the kiss and nibbled his way down her neck while quickening his thrusts, Deidra nipped the pulse in his neck before burying her face in his shoulder when he angled her hips just right…

When he felt Deidra tense and tighten around him, Raphael managed two more thrusts before he exploded deep inside of her—his roar mingling with her scream as both their bodies shuddered together in release.

"Fuck babe…" Raph breathed huskily once he was able as he rested his forehead against Deidra's. "Fuck that was good…"

"So good," Deidra agreed with a lazy smile—her body still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm. She kissed him before glancing down at the floor and catching sight of her destroyed panties. "Damn…I never went through this many before you," she said with a grin.

Raphael grinned and chuckled before nuzzling Deidra's neck—deeply breathing in their combined scents. "What can I say, babe?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes. "When I wanna fuck you, I don't like to waste time. You just drive me crazy…"

"In the good way, I'm hoping," Deidra said with a grin—perfectly comfortable with still having Raphael inside of her.

"Fuck yeah," Raph answered with a grin as he gave a long, slow thrust—his groan of pleasure mixing with Deidra's moan. He was more than ready for round two, and he knew his lover was as well.

It was then that they heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and closing. Their eyes widening, they stared at each other like two deer in the headlights as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Shit!" they hissed together as they hurriedly drew apart and tried to assemble themselves into some semblance of normalcy.

Mere moments later, Donnie strode by with a dreamy smile on his face while humming a random yet cheerful tune. He stopped in his tracks however and sniffed the air before turning to face the couple that was the source of the heavy sex smell.

"Oh, get a room, you two," he said with a roll of his eyes before continuing on his way—resuming his humming once more.

Deidra waited all of two heartbeats before bursting into a fit of giggles—actually having to grip the counter to keep from falling over.

Raphael grinned down at his lover before throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "That's a great idea," he said before hurrying out of the kitchen and flipping off the light.

"Raph!" Deidra squeaked in protest. "What about the kitchen?"

"What? You wanna fuck in the kitchen again?" Raphael asked impishly. "That can be arranged, ya know."

"That's not what I meant!" Deidra protested while giggling. "The kitchen's a mess. I can't leave it like that!"

Raphael grinned while hurrying up the stairs to their bedroom and kicking the door open. "Let Mikey handle it in the morning. Yer busy!"

The slamming of the door as Raphael kicked it shut only drove the point home further, and Deidra was only too happy to give into his desires...

Many, many times over.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who read and reveiwed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reveiwed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow annonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolorated.

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respecticely. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_…Three weeks later…_

"Raph?" Donatello called out softly as he poked his head into the dojo—instantly greeted by the sight of his elder brother lifting two rather large dumbbells. Donnie had a feeling that Raph had not heard him over the Metal music that was playing in the background, so he came into the dojo, strode towards the stereo and turned down the volume.

"Hey, what's up?" Raph asked upon finally noticing his brother. He never once broke his rhythm of pumping iron.

"Raph, can I ask you a favor?" Donnie asked quietly as he moved so he was standing closer to his brother—allowing for him to speak without being over heard by anyone who might be walking by the dojo.

"What is it?" Raphael asked as he halted in his movements—concern edging into his voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Donatello answered. "Really, great actually," he added with a smile before sobering. "That's why I need your help."

"Name it, Don," Raphael said as he put the weights back down on their respective racks. "You're my brother. You know I'd do anything for ya."

Donatello shyly shuffled his feet. "Well…I was just sort of wondering if maybe you could accidentally bump into Violet and me this afternoon."

"Huh? What for?"

Donatello sighed softly. "Because I really like this girl, Raph.…I _really_ like her."

"Yeah, we figured as much," Raphael said with a grin. "You're only out with her every day," he said with a chuckle.

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, I know…but the thing is, before I can bring myself to let my guard down and actually fall head over heels for her, I want to be sure that…"

"That she's not bat-crap crazy?" Raph supplied.

"More or less," Donnie answered with a small shrug. "I'd ask Leo to come along, but you know how he and Kiki like to spend his days off together. I mean, Mikey likes her…but you know Mikey…he likes _everybody_."

"'Kay…and why don't you just bring Violet over for dinner or somethin'?"

"Because we both agreed to take things slowly…and I'm afraid springing all of you guys on her at once might be moving too fast," Donnie answered.

"'Kay, I getcha," Raph said with a small nod. "Sure…I can bump into the two of ya today. I got nothin' else planned."

Donatello breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Raph."

"Whatever, don't mention it. Okay, so when and where?"

Donatello rattled of the location. "Oh, and she'll more than likely have her dog with her. His name's Goliath. He's a big boy, but don't worry, he seems to like mutant turtles," he said with a grin.

"Great," Raph said with a wry chuckle. "Now if only Humanists would follow that lead…"

* * *

_…A sidewalk café; a few hours later…_

"You haven't had to take a pill yet," Donnie said with a smile as he took a fry from the platter that sat between Violet and himself. "That's good…unless of course you took one before I picked you up…"

"No, you would be correct," Violet said shyly with a smile as she held her head in such a way that part of her face was obscured by her hair. "No pill today. I'm so proud of myself."

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Of course I am," Violet said with a small nod and a shy smile.

"I don't know," Donnie said with a small shrug. "You just seem more…demure I guess. Is something on your mind?"

"Not really," Violet answered softly with a shy smile and a small shrug. "I'm just in a quiet mood is all. Don't worry though…I'm having a wonderful time."

"Really?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"Really," Violet answered before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Donnie said with a smile." I can see why you love coming here," he said after chewing a fry. "These _are_ really good…and they bring them to you to munch on while you're waiting for your burger. That's _really_ nice."

"Yes," Violet answered with the softest of giggles. "The best cheese fries in New York, and it's just around the corner from my place. Well…around the corner and a few blocks."

"So what did you want to do after this?" Donnie asked as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"Well, actually I was thinking that—"

"Well, well, ain't this a small world?"

Donnie smiled in recognition of the voice before turning to face the owner. "Hey, Raph. Fancy meeting you here," he said as he motioned for his brother to sit at the table with Violet and himself. "Wow, what a coincidence. Raph, this is Violet. Violet, this is Raphael."

"Everyone just calls me Raph," he said as he sat down and held out a hand to Violet. "Nice ta finally meet the girl who's been keepin' my little brother so busy," he said with a wink before sobering and slightly raising an eye ridge. "Uh…you okay?"

Donnie followed Raph's gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw the panicked 'deer in the headlights' look on Violet's face coupled by the severe trembling of her body. "Violet?" he asked softly. "Violet, are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm f…f…fine," Violet stammered as she fought the losing battle to keep herself from hyperventilating. "I…I…I just n…n…need t…t…t…to…" She was not able to finish the rest of her sentence. Mere moments later, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

"Violet!" Donnie leapt from his seat and was a blur of green as he moved and caught the petite blond before she could fall from her chair.

"What the Hell?" Raph moved to go to Violet's other side but was blocked by what could only be Goliath as he worriedly nosed and nuzzled his prone mistress.

"Raph, grab Goliath's leash, will you?" Donnie said as he yanked some bills out of his pocket and dropped them on the table before gathering Violet into his arms and lifting her bridal style—ignoring the stares of the many curious onlookers.

"Where we goin'?" Raph asked as he grabbed the massive dog's leash.

"Her place," Donnie answered as he made sure to grab Violet's purse. "It's not far from here." He hurried away from the café and down the street. "She probably had a migraine attack," he called to his brother over his shoulder.

"Migraine?" Raph asked in confusion, as he hurried along behind his brother—keeping a firm grip on Goliath's leash to keep the dog from yanking his arm out of his socket. It was _not_ an easy task. "Migraines can make ya faint?"

"They can if they're severe enough," Donnie answered as he hurried down the sidewalk and around the corner. "And hers are pretty bad. She has to take prescription medication for them. Here's her place," he said as he hurried up the stairs of the brownstone and rummaged around in Violet's bag until he found her keys.

Once he had opened the door, he left Raphael to close it and instead hurried into the small sitting room through one of the doors on the left-hand side of the foyer. It was darker than the actual living room which was why he selected it for Violet's place of recovery. He carefully laid Violet down on the small sofa and gently put a pillow under her head. That done, he knelt on the floor with and began rooting through the blonde's purse. "I'm not finding her pill case anywhere," he said in frustration before absently patting Goliath who had pulled free from Raphael and had bounded over before sitting and taking up vigil by his mistress—whimpering softly in worry. "Don't worry, big guy…she'll be okay…"

Donatello leapt to his feet and darted past Raphael.

"Now where are ya goin'?" Raph asked.

"To try and find her pills," Donnie called over his shoulder before running into one of the bathrooms on that floor. "Go to the kitchen and get a glass of water so I can have it ready for her when I find them!"

"Alright, alright," Raph muttered as he picked his way through the dimly-lit hall until he found the door that led into the large kitchen. "'Kay…now if I was a glass, which one of these many cupboards would I be hidin' in?"

Meanwhile, having exhausted his search in the bathrooms on the ground floor, Donatello hurried up the stairs. "She has to keep those pills _somewhere_," he muttered to himself as he moved from bathroom to bathroom before coming to the one that was attached to what could only be Violet's room judging by the decor.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Donatello breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the brown, prescription bottle of pills. "Yahtzee!" Grabbing the bottle, Donnie raced from the room and bounded down the stairs. "Raph, I found her medicine. Did you get the water?"

"Just no," Raph answered as he came out of the kitchen with a glass. "Seriously…how many cupboards does a kitchen need?"

Donnie rolled his eyes as he grabbed the water and darted back into the kitchen. Opening the bottle after reading the dosage instructions, he poured out one of the blue pills before placing it on a paper towel on the counter and gently crushing it with a meat tenderizer he had spied.

"What're ya doin'?" Raph asked as he peered over his brother's shoulder.

"Grinding up the pill so I can mix it into the water," Donnie explained as he picked up the paper towel and poured the blue pill dust into the glass. "If she's still unconscious, she won't be able to swallow the pill," he clarified. "And this method will get the medicine into her system faster."

Taking up both the pill bottle and the glass of water, Donatello hurried into the sitting room and moved around Goliath who was resting a paw as well as his head on his prone mistress' lap. "Don't worry, big guy…she'll be better soon," he said gently as he carefully lifted Violet's head just enough so he could put the glass to her lips. "Come on, flower," he murmured softly. "Drink up."

He smiled when Violet responded and drank down the contents of the glass while still unconscious. Sitting back on his heels, Donatello placed the now empty glass down on the floor beside him. "And now we wait," he said softly before looking down at the pill bottle and really seeing the name of the prescription for the first time. "Sertraline hydrochloride? That can't be right..."

"Whaddya mean?" Raphael asked. "Sounds like a prescription drug to me."

"Oh, it is, but it's not used to treat migraines," Donnie said as he stood and hurried into the living room where he knew Violet kept her laptop during the day. "I remember reading something about it somewhere, but it was so long ago…"

"Don't tell me you gave her the wrong thing," Raph said worriedly as he hurriedly followed his brother. "Don't tell me you killed her or gave her brain cancer."

"I didn't give her the wrong thing," Donatello answered as he looked up the drug on the internet. "It was the only prescription bottle in her medicine cabinet and it had her name on it. Okay, here it is… Sertraline hydrochloride…" His intelligent eyes scanned the page in front of him.

"Well? What's it say, brainiac?"

Donnie was silent for several moments. "It's used to treat major depression, OCD, as well as panic and social anxiety disorders."

"Depression, eh? Well…that's different from the bitch you dated before."

Donnie was silent in thought. "Violet's not depressed," he said at last. "And she's _not_ OCD. Think about it…she was fine until you showed up. _That's_ when she started panicking…when a total stranger became introduced to her immediate environment."

"So what're ya sayin'?"

Donnie smiled softly. "I'm saying she's shy…really, _really_ shy. She suffers from some sort of social anxiety disorder. Oh, it all makes sense now," he said—his smile growing. "The tremors she'd get before she took a pill…the shortness of breath, the near hyperventilation…all classic signs of a panic attack."

Raphael blinked. "Say what now?" He sighed and crossed his arms over his plastron—knowing he would be in for a long and drawn-out explanation of the scientific kind.

"Okay," Donnie began. "Remember how nervous you were before your first date with Dee? And don't bother denying it, because all three of us knew you were."

Raphael sighed and averted his eyes. "Yeah," he said somewhat gruffly.

Donatello nodded. "Okay, well take _that_ nervousness and multiply it by about…a hundred."

Raph's eyes widened. "Jesus tap-dancin' Christ."

Donnie nodded. "Exactly. People like Violet can't function normally in situations where they have to interact in strange environments or with people they don't know. It causes them to panic. In some of the less severe cases, therapy can be used as treatment…but in the more severe cases, medication seems to be the only effective course of action."

"So…yer tellin' me that the only way for this girl to function outside the walls of this house is to be medicated?"

"Yeah," Donnie said softly with a small nod. "Pretty much."

Raphael sighed. "I dunno, Don…you sure you wanna get involved with someone like this? I mean…it just sounds like it'd be really complicated. Suppose the two of you get really serious…she'll never be able to be around you or your family unless she's drugged up."

Donatello sat back in his seat in silent thought for several moments. "Not necessarily…"

"Donnie, ya know what you just read to me," Raph said. "Don't lie to yerself, man. Look, I know you like this girl…I get it, but don't do this to yerself."

"No, Raph, listen to me," Donnie said. "She said that she hadn't taken a pill today. Granted, she was quieter than usual, but she was functioning…maybe she's not as dependant on her medication as we think she is."

"Donnie?"

Both terrapins turned in the direction of Violet's voice calling softly from the sitting room. Donnie was on his feet instantly and out of the room in a flash—entering the sitting room to find Violet sitting up on the sofa and looking around with a perplexed expression which instantly faded into a smile the moment she saw him.

"Hey," Donnie greeted with a gentle smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Violet answered before looking around once more. "Um…how did I get here?"

"You fainted," Donnie said as he closed the distance between the two of them and sat down on the couch beside Violet. "My brother Raph ran into us while we were having lunch and you fainted, so the two of us brought you here."

Violet groaned softly and held her head in her hands. "Oh, God…what an impression I must've made."

"Ah, I tend to have that effect on women."

Violet raised her head and turned it towards the door to find Raphael leaning lazily against the doorframe. Upon not feeling a sudden swell of panic, she turned to Donnie. "Did you happen to give me one of my pills?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Donatello answered softly. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Violet sighed and hung her head a little. "Because I didn't want you to think I was a freak," she answered softly.

Donatello blinked before pointing to himself. "Hello? Mutant. I'm not exactly in a position to throw stones," he said with a wry smile. "I still find it hard to believe that _you_ don't think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak, Donatello," Violet said gently as she lifted her gaze to Donnie's once more. "You're beautiful. But me on the other hand…" She lowered her gaze again.

"You're _very_ beautiful," Donnie said as he gently tilted Violet's face back up to his.

"No," Violet said softly. "I'm broken…I'm defective."

"No you're not," Donnie said with a shake of his head. "You just operate differently from other people…and there's nothing wrong with that," he said with a gentle smile.

Al lthe while the pair had been speaking to each other, Raphael had been watching them closely—but mostly he had been watching Violet. Finally, after a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "Well, kids it's been real, but I gotta get goin'."

Violet's head snapped back to the doorway. "Oh, no please don't go," she said as she hurriedly stood. "I'm so sorry for what happened. Please, won't you come in and sit down? I can have coffee ready in five minutes."

Raph gave Violet the smallest of smiles. "Nah, s'ok. I've seen all I need to see. I was nice meetin' ya, Violet…maybe someday soon you can meet the rest of the family."

"Violet smiled shyly. "I'd like that."

"Great," Raph said with a nod. "Don…walk me out?"

"Sure thing," Donnie said as he stood and gave Violet's arm the smallest of squeezes before striding over to his brother and walking him to the door.

"Go for it," Raphael said quietly once he was sure he and his brother were out of ear shot.

"What?" Donnie asked in surprise. "What about everything you said before?"

"That was before I saw the way she was lookin' at ya. _She_ never looked at ya the way Violet does. _She_ was never afraid of what you would think of her…not like Violet is." Raphael lightly thumped his brother's shoulder. "There ain't nothin' wrong with Violet that can't be worked out between the two of ya somehow if you two _do_ decide to get serious."

Donatello smiled. "Thanks, bro," he said as he patted Raphael's shoulder before opening the door.

"Don't mention it," Raph said with a grin. "See ya when ya get home." With that, he turned and left.

After closing the door, Donnie slowly let out a breath and turned on his heel before striding back down the hall and into the sitting room once more. There was a small spring in his step, and his smile never once left his face, though it did falter when he saw the genuinely disappointed look on Violet's face as she sat on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Violet said softly as she stroked Goliath's head while it rested on her lap. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Donnie asked.

"I met your brother for all of five minutes and I made a _horrible_ impression!"

Donatello's smile returned and he crossed the room before sitting beside Violet once more. "No you didn't. Trust me." He gently took Violet's free hand in his own. "While Raph may not know you well enough to trust you, he gathered enough about you to decide that he likes you."

"Really?" Violet asked hopefully.

"Yes," Donatello said with a nod.

Violet averted her eyes and was silent for several moments. "And what about you?" she asked softly. "Do you still like me?"

Donnie hooked a finger under Violet's chin and gently tilted her face up to his. "Yes," he answered with a smile. "Very much."

Violet smiled and her heart fluttered in her chest. "Well…at least now you know the answer to your question as to _why_ I'm single," she said with a nervous chuckle. "That's also actually why I didn't tell you about my problem."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

Violet sighed. "I can count the number of men I've dated on one hand, Donnie…and I can count the number of men I was actually serious with on one finger." She averted her gaze once more. "I told them all about my problem…and the guys I was just dating dropped me like a hot rock when they realized I was more complicated than what they wanted."

"And the guy you were serious with?" Donnie asked softly.

Violet sighed. "He got tired of waiting for me to be comfortable enough around him to stop taking my medication when he was around…and thereby climb into the sack with him."

Donnie blinked. "You mean you've never…?"

Violet shook her head. "Never…I wanted to not be medicated when it happened," she explained. "But until I feel comfortable enough around a person to stop taking my pills I knew that was never going to happen." She sighed softly. "Sam got tired of waiting…and the other guys just didn't think I was worth the time or the effort. All they wanted was a quick lay, and when they realized that wasn't me, they cut bait and walked away."

"Because they're complete and total morons," Donatello said. "But their loss is my gain," he said with a shy yet happy smile. "Because now I've got you, and I happen to think that you, Violet, are more than worth the effort."

Violet smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Really, really," Donnie said with a nod. "And believe me when I say that I'm in no hurry to jump in bed with you. It's not that I don't find you attractive, because I do…very much so." He smiled his sweet, gentle smile. "We'll take this one day at a time, just like we agreed."

"That's actually what today was," Violet said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to see how I did around you without having taken my medication," Violet answered. "So I suggested that we go to lunch in a place that I was familiar and comfortable with so I could be relatively comfortable in conducting my experiment. I actually had a pill in my pocket just in case it went awry…but I fainted before I could get to it."

"I didn't think to check your pocket," Donnie said sheepishly before blinking. "Wait…are you saying that up until Raph came, you were actually doing fine around me without your medication?"

"Yes," Violet answered with a small nod and a shy smile. "We've been spending so much time together over these past few weeks and…" she drifted off and gave a small shake of her head.

"What?" Donatello asked gently.

Violet sighed softly. "Well, you're just so gentle, and I just find you to be so calming and soothing…I can't help but feel relaxed and comfortable in your presence."

"Really?" Donnie asked softly.

"Yes," Violet answered. "When I'm with you, I feel safe…like nothing can ever hurt me. The only other person alive who makes me feel that way is my uncle."

Still holding Violet's hand, Donatello gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The fact that she had called him a 'person' was not lost on him and it filled him with a pleasant warmth. "So long as you're with me, I'll always keep you safe," he said with a gentle smile. "I promise."

Though she said nothing, Violet smiled and shyly leaned in to brush her lips against Donnie's cheek in a chaste, but tender kiss. The moment he felt those soft lips press so tenderly against his skin, all Donatello could do was close his eyes and sigh softly in contentment as his heart fluttered in delight.

* * *

_…Dojo; hours later…_

"Social anxiety disorder?" Leonardo asked.

"What's that?" Mikey asked with a genuinely puzzled look on his face.

"Somethin' that makes it really hard for a person to interact or socialize in public places or somethin'," Raphael answered. "Donnie could explain it better."

All three brothers had retreated to the dojo after dinner for some 'training time', but were in actuality using the time to talk about Raphael's experience with Violet that afternoon.

"Well…that would explain the shyness whenever she came into the bakery," Mikey said after a few moments of thought. "She must've been on her meds the day Donnie brought her in after the signing. I mean…she wasn't her usual, shy self, but then all of a sudden she got all twitchy and started hyperventilating until she took a pill." He gave a small shrug. "I guess the one she took earlier wore off or something…"

"Well, yeah, she'd have had to have been on her meds, Mikey," Leo said with a small nod. "If she freaked out like you said she did with just meeting you, Raph, can you imagine how badly she'd freak out while being in front of a whole crowd of strangers?"

"Yeah, but in Violet's defense, Raph _is_ pretty freaky," Mikey said with a cheeky grin before ducking his hot-tempered brother's swing.

"Watch it, shell for brains," Raphael grouched.

"Come on you two," Leo said after breathing a long-suffering sigh. "So, other than the panic attack, what did you think of her, Raph?"

"Honestly? I think our bro could do a lot worse. I mean, aside from the needs for meds, she's a real sweetie."

"Not to mention she's pretty," Mikey chimed in.

"Ready for this?" Raphael asked. "She was afraid ta tell Donnie about her problem 'cause she was afraid he'd think she was a freak."

Leo blinked before chuckling softly. "That's new. So," he said, sobering. "No alarms going off in your head?" he asked Raph.

"Not a single one," Raphael answered with a shake of his head.

"Think maybe we got a winner here?" Mikey asked as he looked back and forth between his two eldest brothers.

Leo drew in a breath before letting it out slowly as he nodded. "Yes…I think we just might. I'd still like to meet her though before I form a formal opinion of my own."

"Maybe we could invite her over for dinner?" Mikey suggested.

Leonardo nodded. "Yes…nothing big, just a nice family dinner here. Let's bring it up to Donnie the next time we see him."

"You got it," Raph said with a nod.

"Oh, hey dude…whad'ya think of Goliath?" Mikey asked with a grin.

Raph snorted. "Damn dog's bigger than Violet…wouldn't leave her side the whole time she was unconscious."

"Well, that has to say something about Violet's character," Leonardo said softly. "Animals are supposed to sense these sorts of things. I doubt Goliath would be so protective of his mistress if she were a bad person."

"So we're trustin' a dog?" Raph asked with a raised eyeridge.

"Stranger things have happened," Leo said.

Raphael threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah…we're livin' proof of that."

Mikey grinned and chuckled. "And don't you forget it, bro."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_…Three days later…_

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Donatello asked as he and Violet rode in the back of the cab with Goliath. "They won't think any less of you if you decide to do this another time."

Violet smiled and let her head fall trustingly onto Donnie's shoulder as she petted Goliath who was lying across both their laps. "No, it's fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "I don't want you to feel like you're on the spot. If you think it's too soon, just tell me and I'll call them up right now and tell them that we have to reschedule. They'll understand."

Violet giggled softly and lightly kissed Donnie's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder once more. "I'm sure. I took a pill before we left, and I've got more in my purse just in case." She sighed softly. "Besides…I want to meet the rest of your family."

Donnie smiled and rested his head against Violet's as he shyly draped an arm around her shoulders. He could not stop the soft sigh of contentment from escaping his lips when Violet snuggled into him. "And they want to meet you too. Deidra, Kiki and Ivy had been planning the night out for three days," he said with a chuckle.

"And you're sure that they'll be okay with Goliath?" Violet asked hesitantly. "I mean, _I_ know he's not going to attack them, and _you_ know that too…but most people take one look at his sheer size and get really nervous around him."

"They'll be fine," Donatello said with a reassuring smile as he patted the massive dog. "We already know he likes Mikey and Deidra. He was fine with Raph, so all that's left are Leo, Kiki and Ivy." He could not stop himself from tentatively nuzzling Violet's hair, and he had to suppress his shudder of delight when the combined scents of her and her shampoo drifted into his nose.

Being with Violet felt so easy. It felt so fun and natural...so right. All Donnie wanted was to be able to fully let his guards down and let Violet fully into his heart without hesitation or fear. He wanted that more than anything. His heart ached for it...to be freed from the walls which surrounded it so it could become one with another. But Donatello would wait until Leonardo gave him his verdict.

"Alright then," Violet said with a smile. "So long as you're sure." She was quiet for several moments. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked softly.

"Most definitely," Donatello answered. "What's not to like? Seriously…have you met you?"

Violet giggled softly. "The two of us _are_ somewhat acquainted, yes."

"There you go," Donnie said with a smile and a soft chuckle. "You've got nothing to worry about, flower."

Violet smiled softly—her heart fluttering a little at the use of Donnie's pet name for her. He had started using the name about a week ago, and the petite blond found that she liked it. "Whatever you say, techie," she answered softly.

Donnie's smile grew a fraction of an inch, and not even the curious glances from the cab driver through the rear-view mirror could detract from how effortlessly happy he felt at that very moment. "You know," he said at last. "I'd like to meet your uncle someday," he said softly.

Violet smiled. "And you will. The next time he's in town, I'll arrange for the three of us to get together."

"Do you think he'll be okay with my being a mutant?" Donnie asked tentatively. "I know me and my brother's aren't exactly what parents want their daughters to bring home..."

"He'll be more than fine with it. Trust me," Violet said reassuringly. "He'll love you."

"What is it that he does?"

"He owns two large publishing houses," Violet answered. "The main one is in London, but he opened its sister office here in New York when he realized just how much time he would be spending here after he was awarded custody of me."

"That must've come in handy when you decided you wanted to become a writer," Donnie said with a smile.

"Yes," Violet answered with a giggle.

"Did you always want to be a writer?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Violet answered with a small nod. "You know those imaginary friends and worlds you would dream up as a child? Well, whereas most children outgrow them when they get older, mine stayed with me. They never died but kept on living in my mind. So one day, I decided to put them to better use and started writing them down." She smiled fondly at the memory. "I was ten years old. Of course I didn't know then just what genre for which I wanted to write, but I worked it out over time."

"That's very cool," Donatello said with a smile.

"Irony of all ironies though...I went into my profession with the relief that it would involve very minimal contact with the outside world...yet, I'm forced to go out and interact with others in order to promote my work," she said with a soft chuckle and a roll of her eyes.

Donnie laughed softly. "That is funny. I bet it went over like a lead balloon when you found out about your first signing."

"Yes...ninety-nine of them, no less," Violet answered with a giggle.

Donnie was silent for a few moments-simply grinning before finally asking... "Were they red?"

Violet raised her head from Donnie's shoulder and simply gazed at him with a playful grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps," she answered with an arched brow.

Their eyes glittering in mirth, the both of them managed to keep straight faces for all of two seconds before falling against each other and breaking into fits of hysterical laughter.

* * *

_…Kitchen…_

"Where's the colander?" Kiki asked as she hurriedly looked through the kitchen cupboards. "Has anyone seen the colander? I can't rinse the lettuce for the salad without the colander."

"Forget your salad," Ivy sniped as she frantically stirred the contents of a large pot with a wooden spoon. "I've got problems of my own. The sauce for my pasta won't thicken!"

"Well, we can't have the dinner without the salad," Kiki sniped back as she continued her frantic search. "It won't be complete!"

"Well there won't be a dinner if I can't get the main course to cooperate!" Ivy said through a slightly clenched jaw as she resisted the urge to stamp her foot. "Seriously, _why_? Why _tonight_? _Why_ in the name of everything that is holy is my trusty recipe choosing _tonight_ of all nights to act up?"

"Hey guys, how much time is left on the egg-timer?" Deidra asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Check it yourself," both Ivy and Kiki answered tersely.

"Geez, what crawled up your butts and died?" Deidra grouched as she entered the kitchen to check the timer. Taking up a bowl with a garlic butter mixture, she opened the oven, pulled out the wire rack with an oven mitt and proceeded to brush the mixture onto the bread sticks currently baking. "Shouldn't be long now..." she said with a pleased smile as she closed the oven once more.

"Well la-dee-frickin'-da," Ivy and Kiki snapped as they continued working.

"Okay, seriously, _what _are your major malfunctions?" Deidra demanded as she put the bowl down before putting her hands on her hips.

"My main course won't cooperate," Ivy wailed.

"And I can't make my salad because the colander's vanished," Kiki added with frustration.

"And Donnie is going to be here with Violet any minute!" They both exclaimed helplessly in unison.

Deidra sighed. "First of all, Kiki, did you think about checking in the dishwasher for the colander? There might still be a few clean items in there that didn't get unloaded yet. Ivy, try adding some flour and shredded cheese to the mix to make it thicken."

Kiki opened the dishwasher and squealed happily while clapping her hands before pulling out the colander.

"Omigosh, Dee...thank you _so_ much," Ivy said with a relieved sigh. "It's thickening right up the way it should be."

Deidra simply smiled and chuckled before striking a triumphant pose. "Fear not, girlies. Just remember...I am mortal."

* * *

_...Twenty minutes later..._

"Wow, all of you live in here?" Violet asked as she accepted Donnie's hand out of the cab and gazed up at the five-story apartment building made of red brick.

"Yeah," Donnie said with a nod as he closed the cab door. "I bought it with the proceeds of the very first game I created. It was abandoned and run down when I bought it, but my brothers and I worked and worked to make into a home for ourselves," he said with a proud smile. "We each have our own floor so we have privacy, but it's not like we're completely sealed off from each other. You'll understand once you see it," he said with a sheepish smile as he shyly took Violet by the hand and led her to the door.

"I'm sure I'll be more than impressed," Violet said with a smile. "What's on the fifth floor?"

"That's the guest floor," Donnie answered as he entered the security code before inserting his key. "For when our friends April and Casey come down for a visit, or for when my brothers' girls' parents come into town."

"Oh, that's handy," Violet said with a smile.

"Yeah, we thought so too. It was mainly reserved for April and Casey, but then Leo got married so it became a general guest floor," Donnie said with a chuckle. "My lab is down in the basement," he said as he opened the door.

"Oh, well maybe you could show it to me," Violet ventured shyly. "I'd love to be able to see where you-"

"NO, USE AN OVEN-"

"AH, FUCK!"

Donatello, Violet and Goliath stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of something breakable hitting the floor and shattering.

"FUCK! THAT WAS FUCKIN' HOT!"

"Dude, what'd you expect? It's made with fire."

There was the sound of several pairs of feet running towards the kitchen.

"What was that? What happened? What...MY DINNER!"

"Ferget yer dinner, what about my hands?"

"YOUR HANDS ARE GOING TO BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!"

"Come on, cuteness, just settle down..."

"Mikey, take Waffles. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ACK! Mikey, control yer woman, will ya?"

"I'm trying! She may be small, but she's wiry!"

"Try harder!"

"You try wrangling in an angry spitfire while holding a kitten!"

"What in the name of Wide World of Sports is going on here?"

"RAPH RUINED MY DINNER!"

"That's no excuse to try and kill him, now get your hands off my man's throat!"

Donatello looked sheepishly at Violet. "It's not too late to turn around and go back to your place, you know..." he said softly.

Violet smiled nervously. "Honestly, I'd be too afraid to anger the voices in the kitchen any further..." she answered softly.

"I'll risk it. Come on," Donnie said as he turned and attempted to hurry Violet and Goliath back outside.

"Donnie?"

The brainy turtle stopped in his tracks before slowly turning and fixing a smile to his face. "Oh, hey Leo...we were just getting here."

"Really?" Leonardo asked with a raised eyeridge and a small grin as he approached. "Looks more like you were just sneaking away."

"Well, can you honestly blame me?" Donnie asked as he motioned towards the kitchen where the sounds of shrieks could still be heard.

Leo sighed before chuckling softly. "No, I suppose I can't," he said before holding out a hand to Violet. "Hello, I'm Leonardo...Leo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You'll have to excuse them," he said with a motion of his head back towards the kitchen. "Kitchen drama has been abounding today, I'm afraid."

Violet smiled and accepted Leo's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Leo, and don't worry about it. It happens to everyone."

Goliath barked.

"And this must be the Goliath I've heard so much about," Leo said with a smile before looking to Violet. "Is he safe to pet?"

"For you guys, he's very safe," Violet said with a smile.

"Good to know," Leo said before patting Goliath's head. "You are a big boy...Raph and Mikey weren't kidding, and that's quite a bark you've got."

It was then that Mikey poked his head out of the kitchen. "Guys, come on," he hissed as he hurriedly pulled his head back into the kitchen. "They're here, so pull yourselves together! We don't want to freak Violet out."

"But what about dinner?" a female voice wailed. "It's ruined."

"It's okay," another female voice soothed. "It'll be fixed."

"Dee's right, sweetie," another female voice said calmly. "It'll be okay. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, and fer what it's worth, I'm sorry. Look, I'll even clean up the mess, 'kay?"

"How? How is it going to be fixed? All we have is salad, bread sticks and cheesecake!"

Once again, Mikey stuck his head out. "Everyone okay with pizza?" he asked with a hopeful grin that was mostly directed to Violet.

Violet smiled in her sweet, friendly way. "Pizza sounds perfect...especially if there's cheesecake afterwards."

_...Main living area, a few hours later..._

"Deidra, this cheesecake is amazing," Violet said with a smile as she finished the last of the piece on her plate.

Deidra beamed. "Thank you. It's a new recipe I'm experimenting with. I wanted to try it on live subjects before I started selling it in the bakery."

"Well I think it'll be a hit," Ivy said with a smile before leaning her head on Mikey's shoulder all the while watching while Waffles and Goliath lightly touched noses. "Anything my man has a hand in is destined for success."

"Aw shucks, babe," Mikey said with a sheepish smile-his skin darkening as he blushed. Like Ivy, he too was keeping a watchful eye on their kitten and the massive dog.

"Oh, please," Deidra said with a small roll of her eyes.

"I still just can't believe how gentle and well-behaved he is," Ivy said in awe as she watched while Goliath laid on the floor in the 'sphynx' position while Waffles proceeded to climb and walk all over him.

Violet smiled and giggled softly. "Yeah, he surprises people a lot. Most of them take one look at him and don't expect him to be so gentle."

"Would anyone like more coffee?" Leo asked. "Or tea?"

"I'll take another cup of tea," Violet said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll take more coffee," Deidra said with a smile as she held out her cup.

"Me too," Ivy said.

"And me," Kiki confirmed.

"Okay, you got it," Leo said with a smile before looking to his brothers as he took up his mug as well as Kiki's. "Guys? Help me out?" He brushed a kiss to his wife's lips before standing.

"Sure, bro," Mikey said with a grin as he untangled himself from Ivy and took both his and her mugs.

"I guess I could help," Raph said as he stood with both his and Deidra's mugs in hand.

"I should probably help out too," Donnie said as he gathered his and Violet's mugs. "Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked her softly.

"I'll be fine," Violet answered softly with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Okay," he said with a smile before standing. "We'll be right back. You girls be nice."

Diedra grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. "We're always nice."

"Ya have yer moments," Raph said with a smirk and a wink before following Leo to the kitchen with Mikey and Donnie falling into step behind him.

"So," Kiki said with a smile once the men were out of of hearing range. "You and Donnie seem to be getting along well."

Violet smiled and shyly ducked her head a little. "Am I that obvious?"

"A blind man could see that the two of you like each other," Ivy said with a smile as she reached down and lightly patted Waffles who was currently kneading between Goliath's shoulder blades as she got comfortable. She then patted the large dog's head. "Good boy." She giggled when she was rewarded with what could only be a long-suffering sigh from the canine.

"Well, what's not to like?" Violet asked. "Aside from my uncle, he's the sweetest man I've ever known. He's smart, he's funny, he's gentle..." She smiled. "He's perfect." Her smile turned into a grin. "And Goliath likes him too, so that makes all the difference," don't it baby?" she asked as she fondly scratched the dog behind the ear-giggling happily when Goliath responded by thumping his tail.

"All the guys are sweet in their own way," Kiki said with a smile as she sat back in her seat. She liked Violet already. "But yes...Donnie is very sweet and gentle. "He's also the shy one."

Violet giggled. "Lucky for me," she said with a playful wink.

Ivy smiled and giggled. "Listen, we need to get together again...just us girls. You know...mani-pedis, lunch, some shopping..."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Deidra said with a smile. "What do you say?"

Violet smiled. "I say sign me up."

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"Well?" Donatello asked Leonardo once he and his brothers were all in the kitchen.

"That is a deep subject," Leo replied with a playful grin as he put the mugs he was carrying onto the counter.

"Oh, come on, don't throw that back in my face," Donnie pleaded.

"Heh, not so funny when it's being done to you huh, bro?" Mikey asked with a smirk as he began pouring coffee for Ivy and himself.

"Oh, it's plenty funny," Donnie said in his defense. "Just not in situations like these when I'm trying to get a valid opinion. This is kind of important to me, remember?"

Deciding that he had tortured his brother enough, Leonardo smiled and slid an arm around donnie's shoulders as he put the kettle on the stove and turned on the flame. "I think Violet is a very sweet, very warm and genuinely good person. In other words, she's perfect for you and I think you should go for it."

Donatello smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," Leo said with a nod. "All three of us were watching her and gauging her. Mikey and Raph only confirmed what they already knew, and I was finally able to form my own positive opinion of her."

"Yeah, Dude," Mikey said with a smile. "Vi's great. She's sweet, pretty and kinda geeky."

"Bookish, Mikey," Donatello corrected. "She's bookish...adorably bookish."

"Whatever," Mikey said with a shrug. "The bottom line is that she's perfect for you."

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "I think she'll be good for ya...not to mention, the girls seem ta like her too," Raph said as he poured coffee for Deidra and himself once Mikey had moved away from the coffee pot. "Face it, brainiac," he said with a grin. "Ya picked a good one this time."

Donnie slowly let out a long sigh of relief and a blissful smile spread over his wide mouth as what felt like a five thousand pound weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you guys," he said softly in a voice that was choked with emotion. "Thank you so much."

"You're our brother, Donnie," Leonardo said softly as he gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll always look out for you."

"We'll always look out for each other," Mikey said with a smile while lightly nudging his brothers.

"Yeah," Raphael said with a nod. "No matter where we live or where we end up, we're brothers...an' come Hell or high water, we'll always have each other's backs."

* * *

_...Violet's; a few hours later..._

"Thank you again so much for taking me tonight," Violet said with a smile as she walked up the steps to her door.

"You're welcome," Donnie said with a smile as he escorted the petite blond. "Are you sure you had a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time," Violet said with a growing smile as she unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in? I _do _have non-caffeinated beverages if you're interested."

Donatello gasped and put a hand to his heart. "You wound me," he said with a playful grin. He had been feeling much more at ease since his talk with his brothers and it showed. While he was still shy, his movements and actions were less hesitant and tentative.

"Oh, do forgive me," Violet said with a giggle as she closed the door behind them and let Goliath off his leash. The massive dog immediately trotted off in the direction of the kitchen. "He's probably thirsty," she mused as she hung the leash up on the small hook by the door. "He certainly was a hit tonight."

"So were you," Donnie said with a smile as he gently took Violet's hand in his and lightly brushed his thumb over her knuckles as he gazed down into her eyes. "I told you they would love you."

"Yes you did," Violet answered softly with a smile-her heart fluttering as she gazed back into Donatello's eyes.

Donnie found his gaze moving down to Violet's lips. They were so pink, and he remembered only too vividly how they felt against his cheek. His heart raced in his chest as he imagined how they would feel against his own. "Violet?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper as he moved his gaze back to Violet's eyes. "Flower?"

"Yes?" Violet asked softly.

"Do you...that is to say, do you think that you feel comfortable enough with me for me to try something?"

Violet never once moved her gaze. "If it's what I'm thinking, then yes," she answered softly with a shy smile.

Donnie gave a small nod before slowly letting out a breath as he slowly closed the distance between Violet and himself. It was with painstaking gentleness that he cupped Violet's face in his palms before slanting his mouth over hers and capturing those soft lips in a soft and slow kiss. His blood raced, but it was not until he felt Violet slowly press against his plastron as she rested her hands upon his shoulders that he felt his heart leap and soar within his chest.

She was kissing him back.

Dear God she was kissing him back!

Violet's kisses were as sweet as her lips, and Donnie found he could not get enough of either of them. When he finally and slowly broke the kiss, he thought he actually felt his heart melt when he heard the soft, content sigh escape Violet's lips. Still cupping her face so tenderly, Donnie gently rested his forehead against hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I can honestly say that was the best kiss of my life," Donatello breathed softly.

"Me too," Violet answered softly

"Flower?" Donnie asked softly as he slowly moved his hands down so he could gently link them together at the small of Violet's back as he slowly slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yes?"

"Does this make you my girlfriend?" he asked softly...hopefully.

Violet smiled sweetly and lightly brushed her lips against Donnie's wide mouth as she gently linked her hands behind his neck. "Yes, techie," she murmured before gazing deeply up into her turtle's gentle, intelligent eyes. "It does."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_...A week later..._

_"Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.  
When he danced he held me tight  
and when he walked me home that night  
all the stars were shining bright  
and then he kissed me._

_Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.  
I didn't know just what to do  
so I whispered I love you  
and he said that he loved me too  
and then he kissed me._

_He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,  
he kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.  
I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had  
and one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad._

_Then he asked me to be his bride  
and always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
and then he kissed me._

_Then he asked me to be his bride  
and always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried_

_and then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me..."_

All the while the song played from her computer, Violet danced and twirled around her bedroom while singing along to the lyrics. She giggled madly as she saw Goliath watching her from his place on the bed with what could only be described as a martyred expression, and when the song finished she flopped down on her back onto the bed.

"Well, that was fun," she said with a smile before rolling onto her side and fondly scratching her dog behind his ears. "I haven't danced around like that in a long time," she mused softly. "Then again...I haven't been this happy in a long time," she said with a soft smile. "Do you think it's because of Donnie?"

Goliath replied by licking Violet's hand and thumping his tail.

Violet's smile grew. "Yeah...I think so too." She sighed softly as she affectionately patted Goliath's head. "I really like him, boy. He's so sweet, smart and patient...and don't get me started on how cute he is," she said with a giggle as she gently rubbed the dog's ears. "And I know you like him too." Sighing softly, she lightly rested her hand on one of Goliath's large paws. "I never thought I would ever meet anyone who could make my heart flutter the way he does..."

She was pulled from her reverie when her phone rang, and she rolled to the side to grab the cordless phone from her nightstand. "Hello? Oh hi, Deidra...Dee, sorry," she said sheepishly. "Right now? Nothing, why? I'd love to go with you guys," she said with a happy smile. "When? Okay, just give me a chance to get changed and I'll head over there in about twenty minutes? Okay, great. See you then."

Hanging up the phone, Violet rolled off the bed and hurried to her closet. "Get ready, baby boy," she said to Goliath over her shoulder with a smile. "We're going for an outie."

* * *

_...Forty five minutes later..._

"Hey, there she is," Ivy greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello," Violet said with a smile.

"Oh, you brought Goliath. Hey there, big guy," the petite brunette greeted happily as she patted the large dog on the head-giggling when her hand was licked in greeting.

"I thought he and Waffles could have a play-date while we were out," Violet explained. "That is if Donnie or Mikey were going to be around."

"Well, actually-"

"Is that my girl that I hear?" Donnie's voice was soon followed by his head poking out of the kitchen, and his entire face lit up with his smile when he saw Violet standing in the foyer. "Hey, flower," he said as he stepped out into the hall.

"Hey, techie," Violet said with a wide smile. "How are...whoa!"

Goliath broke free of his mistress with a thunderous bark before charging to Donnie and tackling him to the floor-licking him within an inch of his life.

Donnie had just barely managed to put his mug of coffee on a nearby shelf before he was on his shell. "OOF! Hey...hey, big guy," Donnie managed between licks-laughing all the while. "It's...it's great to see you too."

"Goliath, no!" Violet reprimanded as she hurried over and grabbed a hold of the dog's leash. "Oh, Donnie sweetie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she finally succeeded in pulling the mammoth dog off the prone turtle.

"Yeah, flower...I'm fine," he said with a smile as he rose to his feet. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his purple hoodie before brushing a soft kiss to Violet's lips. "I've been thinking about you all day," he murmured softly.

Violet blushed. "I've been thinking about you too," she admitted softly.

"Awww, you two are so cute," Ivy said with a smile and a giggle.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Deidra asked as she walked out from the living area. "Hey, Vi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello," Violet greeted with a smile. "Where's Kiki?"

"Oh, she'll be right down," the leggy blond answered.

"What are you girls getting up to today?" Donnie asked as he slid an arm around Violet's waist and gently drew her close-his heart fluttering in delight when the petite blond nestled against him.

"Oh, just some shopping," Ivy said with a smile. "Window and non," she added with a giggle.

"Did someone just say 'shopping'?" Mikey asked as he suddenly appeared amongst them.

"Maybe," Ivy said with a grin.

"Whatcha gonna get?" Mikey asked as he hugged his girl.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Ivy said teasingly.

"You know that's not my thing," Mikey said with a pout. "Guess I'll just have to come with you gals," he said with a cheeky wink.

Deidra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you _would_ do that, wouldn't you?"

"All part of my charm, Dee. So what d'ya say gorgeous?" Mikey asked as he nuzzled Ivy's cheek. "Can I tag along?" He gave Ivy his best puppy-dog expression.

Never able to resist 'the face', Ivy managed to stay serious for all of two seconds before her face broke into a smile as she giggled.

Deidra rolled her eyes though she smiled fondly at her friend. "Wuss."

"Aw, come on, Dee…you know I can resist this face," Ivy said as she cupped Michelangelo's face in her palms.

Mikey smiled before turning his head just enough to kiss Ivy's palms. "I can't resist you either, babe."

"Alright, fine…he can come along," Deidra said.

"Then I'm coming too," Donnie said.

"Really?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Donnie answered with a nod and a smile. "I can't let my brother have all the fun."

"Sweet, Mikey said with a giant grin-genuinely happy to see his brother coming more and more out of his hermitage. "'Scuse us ladies. But us guys have to go put on some pants."

* * *

_…A few hours later…_

"Oh, Ivy that dress looks great on you," Kiki said as she poked her head out of her dressing stall just in time to see her young friend twirling experimentally in front of the large dressing room mirror.

"You really think so?" Ivy asked as she looked in the mirror

"Totally," Kiki said with a smile as she nodded. "Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know," Ivy answered. "I kind of like that dress I tried on earlier more."

"Which one?" Kiki asked as she pulled her head back into her dressing room before emerging moments later wearing a spaghetti-strapped, slip dress of a deep, sapphire blue that ended just above her knees. "You tried on several."

"The empire-waisted one...and damn girl," Ivy said with a grin as she took in the sight of her exotic friend.

"What?" Kiki asked innocently though her eyes glittered impishly. "I thought I could wear it the next time we all go out dancing."

"Yeah," Ivy said with a grin and a raised brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You put that dress on, and you and Leo will _never_ leave your bedroom.

"Oh, please," Kiki said with a roll of her eyes as she turned in front of the mirror. "My husband has more self-control and restraint than that."

"Not when it comes to you," Deidra said as she stepped out of her dressing room in a strapless sheathe dress of a deep, wine-red silk that ended at her knees and had a slit running up along the right side. "When it comes to you, all of the famous self-control and restraint that Hamato Leonardo is known for goes flying out the window."

"Yeah…the _bedroom_ window," Ivy said with a giggle.

Kiki blushed as deep as her dusky skin would allow. "Find anything, Vi?" she asked—changing the subject.

"Smooth," Deidra said with a teasing grin before lightly elbowing her friend. "Come on out, Vi."

"I don't know…" was the uncertain reply.

"Why not?" Kiki asked.

"I'm just not sure it's me…" Violet answered. "I still can't believe I let you guys talk me into trying it on."

"Let us be the judges of that," Ivy said.

"I really don't think—"

"Violet, would you just get your cute little butt out here?" Deidra demanded with a roll of her eyes. "Don't make me come in after you."

"You…you wouldn't…" Fear mixed with disbelief flooded Violet's voice.

"Care to find out?" Deidra asked as she moved to the door and started to pull it open.

"Eek! Alright, alright, I'm coming out"

"Heh, that's what I thought," Deidra said with a smirk as she stood back to allow Violet room to come out of her stall.

"Um..."

"_Now_what?" Deidra asked.

"You may actually need to come in," Violet said.

"Why?" Ivy, Kiki and Deidra asked together.

"The zipper got caught on the fabric," Violet answered sheepishly.

Deidra grinned and giggled. "Alright, don't worry. Dee's coming to the rescue."

"No peeking!" Violet said.

Deidra rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best," she said with a chuckle as she opened the door of the stall just enough for her to peek inside while she slipped her hands through. "Back up, will ya? There we go...okay, got it."

"Thank you," Violet said.

"You're welcome, now come on out so we can see you," she said as she stepped away from the door. Her eyes widened when the petite blond shyly made her way out of the stall dressed in a knee-length, silk dress of a deep, royal purple with a halter neck line and that fit her like a second skin. "Damn girl...where have you been hiding that body?"

Every inch of Violet's skin resembled that of a tomato as her three new friends stared at her with wide eyes and she ducked her head so that she could hide behind the curtain of her blond hair.

"Don't hide, sweetie," Kiki said as she gently took Violet by the hands and led her over to the large mirror. "You look beautiful, see?" She asked as she gently tilted Violet's face up so she could see her reflection.

"Really?" Violet asked softly.

"Really, really," Ivy said as she gently tucked Violet's hair behind her ears so she could have an unobscured view of herself. "You wear this dress for Donnie and the poor geek won't know what hit him," she said with a grin.

Violet smiled shyly before turning experimentally so she could see herself from different angles. "Wow..."

"Wow is right," Ivy said with a giggle.

"So...should I get it?" Violet asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Ivy, Kiki and Deidra answered together.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint," Violet said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Good," Kiki said with a smile.

"Come on," Ivy said with a giggle as she headed back to her dressing stall. "Let's pay for our dresses and get back to the guys before they think we got pulled into some parallel dimension or something."

* * *

_...An hour later..._

"I'm hungry," Ivy said as the group walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat too," Deidra said as she absently rubbed her stomach.

"The sidewalk cafe that we like is just around the corner," Kiki said. "We can go there."

"Sounds good to me," Mikey said with a grin as he made another unsuccessful attempt to peek inside of Ivy's newest shopping bag-pouting magnificently when he was thwarted yet again.

"Will they have a problem with Goliath?" Violet asked.

"Nah," Deidra said with a wave of her hand. "People go in there with their dogs all the time. So long as he stays on his leash they won't have an issue."

"Okay, good," Violet said with a smile. "Thank you so much for staying outside with him while us girls shop," she said to Donnie before tenderly brushing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's not a problem at all," Donatello said with a smile as he gave Violet's hand a gentle squeeze. "You know how I feel about this beastie of yours." Over the time that he had known Violet, the brainy turtle had developed quite a fondness for the behemoth-sized dog.

"Yeah, he's a good boy," Mikey said with a smile. "And you know _I_ like him 'cause he's so great with Waffles. Oh, hey cuteness, maybe we can pick up some new toys for her while we're out?"

"Sure, I think we can swing that," Ivy said with a smile.

"Awesome," Mikey said with a grin. "So you doing okay, Vi?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Violet answered with a smile. "No problems whatsoever..." She stopped dead in her tracks as they passed a shoe boutique and stepped up close to the glass. "Hello lovelies," she said softly with a smile as she gazed in at the peep-toed shoes on display. They were of a lovely shade of purple that was the same silken material as the dress she had bought earlier and the heels were gold.

"Hold up guys," Donnie called with a fond smile. "Vi's found something."

"What?" Kiki asked.

"The perfect shoes for the dress you girls talked me into getting," Violet answered as she let go of Donnie's hand and started for the door of the shop.

"Oh, Vi can't it wait until after lunch?" Ivy whined.

"You guys go on ahead," Violet said with a wave of her hand. "I'll be along just as soon as I get the shoes."

"Are you sure?" Deidra asked.

"Yes, she's sure," Ivy said as she all but pulled Mikey and Deidra down the street.

Kiki gave a fond shake of her head. "I'll come back for you guys as soon as we get a table," she said before hurrying off after her friends.

"I'll be right here, flower," Donnie said with a smile as he leaned against a nearby lamp post while holding Goliath's leash.

"Okay, techie," Violet said with a smile before hurrying inside the shop. Finding the shoes in her size, she carefully kicked off the ballet flats whe was wearing and slipped her feet into the pumps. They added three inches to her height, but allowed her to still be shorter that Donatello."Well, what do you think?" Violet asked with a smile after moving to stand just inside the doorway of the shop-close enough to the door for Donatello to see the shoes on her feet yet far enough inside the shop to not be accused of trying to shoplift.

Donnie drew close to the door until he was leaning against the doorway. Goliath sat down obediently beside him and 'smiled' as he panted. "They're really nice," he said with a smile as he took in the sight of how long the heels made Violet's legs look. The fact that the shoes were a rich shade of royal purple did not escape his notice either and it made his heart flutter in his chest. "They look really, _really_ nice in fact..."

Violet's smile grew and she did a small twirl. "That settles it then. I'm getting them...oh, yes I am," she said with a giggle before crouching down to scratch Goliath's belly after the massive dog had flopped onto his back.

"Excuse me, but we don't allow animals in here."

Violet looked over her shoulder to see the sales girl staring at the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly as she stood. "He's so sweet that I sometimes forget others may be uncomfortable around him. Donnie, would you please take him back outside? I'll be right out." She took the pumps off and slipped her feet back into her flats.

Donatello nodded. "Sure no-"

"I wasn't talking about the dog," the sales girl said coldly.

Violet stopped in mid-step on her way to the register. "Excuse me?"

"We don't allow his kind in here, ma'am," the girl said as she gave an indicative nod to Donnie.

Goliath growled low in his throat.

Donatello felt his face burning with anger and humiliation. Animal? She had called him an animal? He was not an animal, damnit! Granted, he was not quite human, but he was most certainly _not_ an animal!

"I see," Violet said. "Well then...apparently you don't accept either my business or my money either," she said coolly as she deliberately dropped the shoes unceremoniously to the floor before striding to the door.

"Oh, no ma'am," the girl said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant at all. By all means, buy the shoes."

"No, no, no," Violet said as she slipped her hand into Donnie's free one. "You see, I have no desire to spend money in a store where my dog would be welcomed in place of my boyfriend. You and your bloody shoes can both take a flying jump off a bloody cliff." She gave Donatello's hand a squeeze while pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Come on techie," she said before walking out the door and gently tugging the brainy turtle along behind her. "What a bitch," Violet growled softly under her breath.

"I'm so sorry," Donnie said as he kept his eyes averted to the ground. He felt his eyes stinging with tears that he refused to shed.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Violet asked. "_She_ was the one with the bloody problem." As always when she was agitated, Violet began slipping into the British accent that usually only came out when she was around her uncle.

"Who's the one with the problem?" Kiki asked as she hurried up to them and all but dragged them to the sidewalk cafe the rest of the group had secured a table at.

"This bloody bitch of a sales girl," Violet grouched as she took her seat.

"Bloody bitch of a sales girl?" Mikey repeated. "What? She tell ya you have big feet or something?" he asked with a playful grin.

"First of all," Violet said as she held up a finger. "I do _not_ have big feet...and second of all, no. She _did_ however make it known under no uncertain terms that my _dog_ was more welcome in the store than my _boyfriend_ was."

"Are you serious?" Ivy asked with wide eyes.

"Completely," Violet said with a nod. "Never before in my entire life have I _so_ wanted to use a shoe as a weapon."

"I'm really sorry about the shoes," Donnie said softly.

Violet leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Donnie's cheek. "They're not the only shoes in the world. There will be others," she said with a gentle smile.

"Well...maybe you misunderstood her?" Kiki offered.

Violet shook her head. "She said, and I quote...'We don't accept animals here', and when I asked Donnie to take Goliath outside, she said that she wasn't talking about the dog. So I dropped the shoes and left."

"Man...what a fucking bitch," Deidra growled under her breath.

"Oh, and get this," Violet continued. "She had the bloody nerve to try and get me to buy the shoes."

"Oh, my God!" Deidra, Kiki and Ivy exclaimed together in disbelief.

"I know! Can you believe that? That kind of behavior is just...it's just so...so...ugh!" Unable to come up with a fitting word in her current state of agitation, Violet settled for growling wordlessly before crossing her arms over her chest and grumbling under her breath.

Donatello sighed softly before raising one of Violet's hands to his mouth and tenderly kissing her knuckles. The fact that she was so genuinely upset over his treatment made him want to hold her close and weep into her hair. "There's no sense in your getting so worked up about it, flower...it wasn't the first time either my brothers or I have been discriminated against and it won't be the last."

"Yeah," Mikey said solemnly with a small nod before resting an arm on the back of Ivy's chair-his thumb lightly caressing her shoulder as it often did when he felt upset. It was his comfort-touching the woman he loved. It never failed to sooth him and raise his spirits.

Violet sighed softly. "That still doesn't make it right..."

"No," Mikey said with a small shake of his head. "It doesn't."

Seeking to change the subject, Kiki cleared her throat. "So, Vi...do you and Donnie have any plans for tonight?"

Violet blinked before looking to Donnie. "Do we?"

"We didn't really decide on anything yet," Donatello answered. "Why?"

"Well, did you guys just want to hang out with us tonight?" Kiki asked. "Raph and Leo are on duty so it'll just be us girls and Mikey."

"We were planning on odering take-out and having a _Psych_ marathon," Ivy said with a smile. "Which of course involves the pineapple drinking game."

Violet blinked. "I'm sorry, the what now?"

"Pineapple drinking game," Deidra explained with a grin. "Every time you either see a pineapple or any kind of reference is made to pineapples, you either take a shot or a sip of whatever you're drinking."

"Oh, well I don't drink," Violet said. "It interacts with my medication."

"That's okay," Kiki said with a smile. "I don't drink either. We can still play though...we just use soda instead of alcohol."

"Well, it's alright with me" Violet said with a smile. "What say you, techie?"

Donatello smiled. "I'd say I'm in."

"Awesome," Mikey said with a grin.

"And Goliath can play with Waffles," Ivy said with a smile.

"You hear that, baby boy?" Violet asked the mammoth dog. "You get to see your little friend."

Goliath answered by lightly thumping his tail while heaving a long-suffering sigh.

Ivy giggled. "Alright, now that that's settled..." She opened her menu and promptly stuck her face inside. "Onto more important matters."

* * *

_...Hours later..._

"Mmm...man oh, man...those egg rolls smell amazing," Ivy said as she opened the box and took an egg roll.

"Not half as amazing as those shrimp dumplings," Violet said as she quickly snatched a dumpling from the container before Kiki could slap her hand away. She giggled triumphantly before scurrying away with her prize.

"Yeah, you better run," Kiki said with mock ferocity as she smiled.

"You picking on my girl?" Donnie asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Violet and held her close when she came to him. He opened his mouth and accepted the uneaten of the dumpling the petite blond had been munching on. "Mmm...delicious. Thanks, flower," he said softly with a smile before nuzzling Violet's cheek.

"Only because she's being a thief," Kiki said before sticking out her tongue as she carried some of the containers over to the coffee table.

"So was Ivy," Violet protested before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she took her pill case from her pocket and popped a pill into her mouth before washing it down with a sip from the glass of water Donnie currently had in his hand.

"Yeah, well you were the one I caught," Kiki said with a grin.

Deidra chuckled as she strode to the coffee table while dragging a cooler filled with beer, soda and bottled water along behind her. "You're not going to win this battle, Vi, so just give up."

"Nevah!" Violet said with a grin.

Ivy giggled as she hurried over with the remainder of the food containers. "That's the spirit, girly," she said as she placed the containers down on the table. "Come on, baby...put in the first disc of season one. The sooner we get through season one, the sooner we can get to all the cool episodes in season two."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mikey said with a grin as he stopped playing with Waffles and Goliath and instead began searching for the remote. "Hah!" he exclaimed as he triumphantly held the remote up in the air. "Victory!" He then switched the system over from T.V. to DVD with the push of a button before carefully putting in the first disc. "Gather 'round everyone," he said with a smile.

"Have you ever seen this show, Vi?" Ivy asked as she made herself comfortable on the loveseat-leaving room for Mikey to join her.

"No, never," Violet admitted as she sat down beside Donatello on the couch.

"You're in for a treat," Donnie said with a smile. "It's a really funny show.

"Then I'm sure I'll love it," Violet said with a smile.

"And remember," Ivy said with a grin. "Anytime there's a pineapple reference, you have to take a drink."

"I think I can remember that," Violet said with a giggle.

"Get the lights, Dee?" Kiki asked as the selection menu appeared on the television screen. She grabbed a cuschion and made herself comfortable on the floor.

"On it," the leggy blond said as she strode to the wall with the light switch.

"Alright, dude and dudettes," Mikey said with a grin as he sat down beside Ivy. "Lights," he said as Deidra flicked off the lights. "Camera," he said as he raised the remote before pushing 'play'. "Action!"

* * *

**A/N:** The song at the beginning of the chapter is _Then He Kissed Me_ by The Crystals. For those of you who are wondering, yes, I got the idea for that scene from the opening scene of the movie _Adventures in Babysitting_, lol :-p


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

To all of you who have been waiting so patiently to know what happened to Donnie, this chapter is my gift to you. I hope it was worth the wait.

**Warning:** This chapter contains descriptions that may be disturbing to some.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_...Two months later..._

Donnie could not remember ever feeling more content than he did in that very moment. In the main living area of the home he shared with his family, he was curled up with Violet on the couch while his brothers, Kiki and Ivy chatted and joked back and forth. He knew it was a blissful smile that played along the corners of his wide mouth as he snuggled with the woman who had come to mean so much to him. How could it be any other kind of smile?

It was all so perfect.

His brothers all liked Violet a great deal, and their women adored her. The three of them were always getting together on Sundays for girly outings that usually ended with the entire group, when Leonardo and Raphael were off duty, coming together at the end of the day for some form of group date. Whether it was a night out with dinner and a movie, or simply staying inside for food and games, the entire group always had a good time and genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

Though they had only been together for two months, Donatello, as well as the rest of his family, had come to view Violet, as well as Goliath, as permenent fixtures in their lives. That only served to add to the joy that Donnie felt about the situation. For the first time in nine years he felt truly comfortable and at peace-as though nothing could ever hurt him. He had the affections of a sweet, intelligent and beautiful woman, and his family had welcomed her as one of their own.

Yes...everything was perfect and right with the world.

"Hey, Donnie can you help me with something?" Deidra called from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Donatello asked as he looked up from nuzzling Violet's hair as he was pulled from his reverie. "Oh, yeah, sure. Excuse me, flower," he said with a smile before tenderly kissing Violet's cheek.

"Hurry back," Violet said with a small, playful pout.

"Oh, I will," Donnie said with a growing smile before untangling himself from her and standing before hurrying to the kitchen. "What do you need help with?" he asked once he had stepped inside.

"Trying to understand your relationship with Vi," Deidra said as she spread icing on the cupcakes that had long-since cooled.

Donnie blinked in confused surprise. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you two are obviously into each other in a big way," Deidra said as she moved her gaze to the brainy turtle. "So, I think my question is...why are you guys moving so slow? You can't blame it on Vi's shyness disorder...she never seems to need to pop any pills when she's with you, and she hardly ever has to anymore whenever the rest of us around."

Donatello pushed his hands into the front pockets of his purple hoodie and averted his gaze. "No offense, Dee, but it's really none of your business."

With a stubborn streak that rivaled Raphael's, Deidra was not one to be swayed. "You guys have been together for just over two months now...have you ever done anything other than just hold hands, snuggle and kiss? Have you even made out? I mean, It's not like I'm saying that you two should suck face in front of all of us, but I mean, none of us have ever walked in on the two of you while you were doing anything even remotely scandalous. All we've walked in on is cutesy snuggling."

"Deidra..." There was a warning to Donatello's tone. "Let it go. Don't concern yourself with things that aren't any of your business. Whatever happens or doesn't happen between Violet and me is between the two of us..._not_ you and me, but Violet and me." He turned on his heel and started to leave.

"Donnie, please...would you just tell me what you're afraid of?" Deidra asked.

Finally, Donatello could not take it anymore, and he whirled around to face Deidra-his normally gentle eyes ablaze with rage and pain. "Excuse me for being just a little bit gun-shy after my first and last girlfriend who tried to kill me!" he bellowed. When he was met with nothing but wide-eyed silence from the leggy blond, he continued. "There, are you happy now, Deidra? Now you know my secret! The first and only girlfriend I ever had before Violet tried to kill me! She didn't cheat on me. She didn't break up with me. She tried to fucking kill me!"

With that, Donatello spun on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen, directly past the wide-eyed group in the living room and up the staircase. Moments later, the sound of his bedroom slamming shut was heard. For several moments, all in the living room simply stared at each other in silence. It was not until Goliath whimpered softly that Leonardo rose from his seat and moved to go after his brother. He however stopped in his tracks when Violet jumped to her feet and blocked his way.

"No," she said softly. "Let me."

Leo was silent for a few moments as he gazed down at the petite blond before giving a small nod. "Good luck," he said softly.

"Thanks," Violet said with a sad smile before hurrying off in the direction in which her turtle had retreated.

Goliath whined softly in protest at being left behind by his mistress, but dared not to move and disturb Waffled who was currently sleeping across his front paws.

"Dude..." Michelangelo said with a shake of his head as he looked to Raphael. "She just couldn't let it go, could she?"

"What was Donnie talking about?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing, forget about it," Mikey said lamely-knowing there would be no way of closing the lid on the Pandora's Box that had just been opened.

"Mikey..." Ivy said in a tone that indicated that she was not about to back down.

"Leo?" Kiki prompted gently. "What was Donnie talking about?"

"There's no use hidin' it now, Leo," Raphael said with a sigh of defeat.

At the sound of soft footsteps emerging from the kitchen, all eyes turned to find a forlorn and chastised looking Deidra.

"Well..." Deidra began softly as she awkwardly shuffled her feet. "Don't I just feel like the biggest bitch in the world?"

"Yeah, well maybe you should," Mikey snapped.

"Mikey!" Ivy exclaimed in wide-eyed shock at her normally happy and friendly boyfriend's suddenly cold demeanor.

"Watch it, Mike," Raphael growled. Yes, he was beyond irritated that Deidra had pushed Donnie as hard as she had, but at the same time, he was not about to sit by and allow her to be verbally abused.

"What?" Mikey asked in protest. "You told her to back off and leave Donnie alone. Leo told her. I told her. Hell...we _all_ told her, but she just wouldn't let it go. She's like a fucking dog with a bone!"

"Well maybe if you guys had just come out and told us-" Deidra began weakly.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Mikey roared as he jumped to his feet. "Why can't you fucking understand that?"

Raphael jumped to his own feet and roughly grabbed his brother by the shoulder. "So help me, Mikey," he snarled. "You don't back off and stop talkin' to my woman like that, yer gonna need false teeth."

It was Ivy's turn to jump to her feet. "And if you don't back off and away from my man, Deidra's going to have to learn to be a lesbian because I'll have personally removed your family jewels," she snapped as he dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Enough!" Leo ordered. "All of you stop this right now." His voice was calm but thick with the authority that only Hamato Leonardo could command. "This isn't going to get us anywhere except on the wrong side of a feud that will last for days." He regarded his family with his level and focused gaze before focusing it on the three women. "Now...seeing as how the cat is out of the bag, there is no other choice but to explain the situation to the three of you."

Raphael wordlessly left the group and strode over to Deidra-instantly pulling her into his arms when he saw the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He did not say anything but simply held her close as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Once his girl had composed herself, Raph led her back to the others and sat down on the couch-gently pulling Deidra down onto his lap.

It was with a sigh that Leonardo looked to Kiki and Ivy. "The two of you had best get comfortable and brace yourselves. What I'm about to tell you is far from a fairytale."

* * *

_...Donatello's room..._

Donatello's eyes stung with his tears and he buried his face in his pillow as he punched the bed and tried desperately to ward off the demons from years ago. What was now a being that had been filled with such happiness and joy only minutes ago was now a being filled with self-loathing.

He hated himself for lashing out at Deidra the way he had.

He hated himself for losing his control in front of Violet.

He hated himself for having allowed himself to be fooled all those years ago.

He hated himself for having allowed himself all those years ago to be so vulnerable to a woman who did not deserve such trust.

And he hated himself for being damaged and less what Violet deserved.

Violet...his precious Violet...his sweet and perfect flower. What must she think of him now?

There came a soft knock at his door. "Donnie?"

Donatello recognized Violet's gentle voice. "Go away, Violet," he said forlonly.

"No, Donnie, I won't," Violet said in a firm yet gentle voice. "Donnie...techie, please won't you talk to me?"

How could he talk to her? If he talked to her, Donatello knew that he would tell her the truth. If Donatello told her the truth...the _entire_ truth, he had no doubt in his mind that Violet would leave him...

And that was something that Donatello simply could not bear. For the first time in years, Donnie found himself being truly happy...blissful even...

And it was all because of Violet.

Violet was the woman of his dreams, and now he stood to lose her if he-

Donatello's eyes widened when he felt a soft, gentle hand touch his shoulder. Sometime during his reverie, Violet had come into his room-not a difficult task since he had not locked the door.

"Donnie?"

Donatello could not stand the genuine care and concern in Violet's voice. It was too much for him. "Please go away," he pleaded meekly as he buried his face further into his pillow.

"Oh, dearest," Violet said gently. "Won't you talk to me? You could always talk to me..."

"I can't talk to you about this..."

"Why not?"

Donatello turned his head just enough so he could see Violet out of the corner of his eye. "Because if I do, I know I'll tell you everything...and if I tell you everything...you'll leave me." He buried his face in his pillow once more.

Violet tenderly kissed the back of Donnie's head before resting her forehead against it. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just like you've been there for me, I'm here for you now." Her hands were tender as they caressed Donatello's shoulders. "Please techie...please just trust me..."

Donatello was silent for several moments. "Dominique," he said softly at last.

"I'm sorry?" Violet asked.

Slowly, Donnie turned onto his side towards Violet. "Her name was Dominique."

"Oh, I see," Violet said softly as she settled herself comfortably beside her turtle so that Donatello's head rested on her lap. "Was she unstable in some way?"

"If she was, it was because of all the hate she had inside of her," Donatello answered softly. "She was a Humanist..."

"Oh..." Violet could not think of anything else to say so she settled for gently brushing her fingertips against Donnie's forehead.

"And I have a strong suspicion that she was a sociopath...or at least had sociopathic tendancies," Donnie added.

"And just how did you become involved with her?" Violet asked softly.

"Mutants had just become citizens," Donatello explained. "For the first time in our lives, my brothers and I were out amongst people instead of living secretly sequestered away." He sighed softly. "We worked to make lives for ourselves in our new world, and while we were curious, we never pursued romantic relationships. You see...neither of us expected to find girls who would be even remotely interested in anything but platonic friendships with us, so we decided to keep our hearts protected." He averted his eyes. "But then one day...a month after the motion had been granted, I met Dominique...and she was pretty and much to my surprise, she seemed genuinely interested in me."

Violet remained silent, though she still gently caressed Donnie's forehead.

"I had no idea she was a Humanist," Donatello said softly. "We dated for two weeks, and I fell for her hard and fast. It was two weeks of me feeling really and truly normal...like I was just a regular guy."

"I can imagine," Violet said softly.

"Then...on our two week anniversary...she said that it was time for us to take our relationship to the next level. I was a twenty-five year old virgin, so naturally I agreed." Never had Donatello felt more ashamed of himself than he did at that moment. "So we went to her place and she tied my wrists and ankles to the bedposts and gagged me when we got to the bedroom...she said it would heighten the experience. Naturally, I went along with it." He shuddered in revulsion. "What did I know?"

Violet could feel her stomach turning with revulsion at what she felt was coming, but she said nothing.

Donatello was silent for several moments-gathering his courage so he could continue with the recounting of his tale. "Then, she climbed on top of me and we start having sex." He refused to call it 'lovemaking'...not when there was no love behind it. "When I was about to...you know...I closed my eyes. I just couldn't help myself...it was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. When I was finished, I opened my eyes so I could see if Dominique had enjoyed it as much as I had...and that's when I saw the ice pick."

Violet felt her mouth go dry. "Ice pick?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Donnie answered in a hoarse whisper as his arms began to tighten around Violet's waist in attempts to stay afloat in the ocean of traumatic memories he was forcing himself to relive. "She took advantage of the fact that I was still drained from my orgasm and stabbed me in the shoulder." He was trembling now. "I was still inside of her and she was killing me..."

"Oh, Donnie..." Violet's voice was thick with emotion and she bowed her body protectively over her turtle as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I can still see the hate in her eyes," Donnie whispered. "Her eyes were filled with such cold hatred even though she was smiling. I was screaming in pain and she was _smiling_." Tears stung his eyes and stained Violet's jeans. "She started laughing when I struggled to get free and she stabbed me again...she kept stabbing me over and over and over again..." As he spoke, Donatello sat up and slowly pulled his purple hoodie off over his head and put it aside-for the first time ever allowing Violet to see the multitude of scars that covered his arms shoulders and chest area that was not covered by his plastron.

"Donnie you don't have to keep doing this," Violet whispered soothingly-her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the damaged flesh.

"Yes, I do," Donatello answered in a whisper before resuming his position of laying his head in Violet's lap. "You deserve to know everything...you deserve to know what you're getting into with me..."

Violet brushed a tender kiss to Donnie's cheek. "Very well," she whispered softly.

"She was killing me," Donnie whispered. "Not because of anything I did or said...but because of what I was...what I _am_. All the while she was killing me...she spoke to me." He shuddered. "I can still hear her voice echoing through my head..."

"What did she say?" Violet asked in a whisper.

"She said I was disgusting...that I was an abomination and that no woman in her right mind would ever want to be fucked by me. Those where her words, by the way...not mine." His arms tightened even more around Violet. "She then went on to say how the only reason she was able to get off while we fucked...the only thing that kept her from vomiting with revulsion when I came inside of her, was the knowledge that her bed would soon be soaked with my blood and that the world would be short one mutant."

"Oh, Donnie..." Tears rolled down Violet's cheeks as she tenderly kissed Donatello's forehead. "My poor Donnie..."

"I managed to break free...she had used scarves to restrain me, but my arms were weak from all the wounds she had given me so it proved more difficult than it normally would have been to break the restraints...but I managed it."

"What happened then?" Violet asked softly.

"I gathered up whatever upper body strength I had left and sent her flying into a wall," Donatello answered. "While she was unconscious, I freed my legs and got out of there as fast as I could." He sighed. "I knew I'd never make it home or to the hospital on my own...and if I was going to die, I didn't want to be alone. So I called my brothers and hid in an alley while I waited for them. I remember them reaching me just as I blacked out...and when I opened my eyes, it was nearly a week later and I was in the hospital." He sighed again. "It took months of physical therapy before I could even wiggle my fingers..."

Violet wordlessly took one of Donnie's hands in her own and raised it to her lips before tenderly kissing his fingertips. "Why did you think I would leave you after you told me this?" she asked softly.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm damaged goods," Donnie answered.

"Because of your scars?" Violet asked. "Oh, dearest...I don't care about those. It doesn't matter to me." She tenderly kissed Donatello's cheek. "You're still beautiful to me."

"That's not the reason," Donnie said softly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Violet asked. "Why do you see yourself as damaged?"

Donatello sighed and averted his eyes-unable to meet Violet's gentle gaze. "Because I haven't been able to get it up ever since."

Violet blinked. "Oh...so that's why you're in no hurry to get me into bed..."

"Even if I didn't have my problem I still wouldn't rush you...you deserve better than that." Donnie sighed softly. "And it's not that I don't want to," he said. "It's not that I don't want _you_...believe me when I say that I do on both counts. There are times when I'm in bed after a wonderful night or entire day of being with you and I just get so hard at the thought of you...but then when we get down to making love in my mind...it goes away."

"Oh..."

"It's not because of you," Donatello said. "It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I _know_ that you're nothing like Dominique. But the thought of being intimate like that again...of being in such a vulnerable position...it...it terrifies me beyond belief, and I don't know if I'll ever get past it."

"I see," Violet said softly.

Donatello untangled himself from Violet and rolled onto his other side so his back was to her. "If you want to leave...you can," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I'll understand."

"Donnie..."

"Consider this your 'get out of jail free' card," Donnie said as he hugged his pillow to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Violet asked softly.

"No," Donatello answered immediately. "Never...but like I said, I don't know if I can ever give you what you want...what you _need_."

"What I want is _you_," Violet said. "What I _need_ is a man who will be my friend, companion and soul mate...someone who can understand me like no one else can...someone who can be there for me and fulfill my emotional and intellectual needs." She gently pulled on Donatello's shoulder so he was on on carapace and looking up at her. "And that someone is _you_," she said with a gentle smile.

"You say that now," Donatello said with a sad smile. "But you're a living, breathing, hot-blooded woman...you have needs...needs that I don't know if I can ever fulfill."

"Who cares about that?"

"I do," Donatello answered before falling silent for several moments. "I love you, Violet," he said at last as he gazed deeply into Violet's eyes. "I do...I love you so much it hurts. It physically hurts me to be away from you." He reached up and lightly brushed his fingertips over the petite blonde's cheek. "By some chance of fate, I survived what Dominique did to me...but I know that if you were to leave me because you got tired of waiting for me to be able to fulfill that one certain need...I wouldn't survive that, Violet," Donatello admitted. "I wouldn't be able to survive your leaving me like that."

Violet leaned down and brushed a tender kiss to Donatello's wide mouth. "Then count your blessings that I don't plan on leaving," she whispered softly.

"R...really?" Donnie asked softly.

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod as she smiled. "I love you too, Donatello," she murmured as she tenderly cupped her turtle's face in her palms. "I've never opened my heart to anyone in the way I've opened it to you. You are so very dear to me, my darling love..." She kissed him again. "No relationship is without its hurdles. We can work through this."

"What if we can't?" Donnie asked softly.

Violet shrugged. "Then we can't, and we simply move on instead of dwelling on it." She smiled gently. "Many couples go their entire lives without having the kind of intimacy that we share," she said softly. "And I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. Besides...I've gone twenty seven years without ever having sex...what does it matter to me if I never ever have it? It's not like I know what I'm missing."

"Are you sure, Violet?" Donatello asked softly. "Because know that if you don't walk away now...know that if you decide to stay, I'm never letting you go."

Violet smiled and laid down beside Donnie-nestling against him as she tenderly nuzzled his jaw before kissing it. "Lucky for me then since I don't want you to ever let me go."

Donatello could not stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks as he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms tightly around Violet-pressing her against his plastron. "I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled Violet's soft, golden hair before burying his face into it. "Oh, Violet I love you so much. Don't ever leave me."

Violet's fingers gently curled around the edges of her turtle's plastron and she gently nuzzled his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Donatello...and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_...Living area..._

"Oh, God..." Kiki said softly with wide eyes as her husband finished recounting the night that had so scarred Donatello in more ways than one. "Oh, my God..." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweet Jesus," Ivy breathed as she all but cowered against Michelangelo. "Poor Donnie..." She wiped the tears from her eyes with a shaky hand.

"So that explains the purple hoodie," Deidra mused softly as she stared down at her hands-unable to meet the eyes of the three turtles. "Not to mention his hesitation when it comes to women...God, I am such a bitch. I can't believe I pushed him like that." She buried her face in her hands and wept.

"Ya didn't know, babe," Raphael said in his gruff yet gentle way as he rubbed Deidra's arm. "You were just tryin' ta help. Ya can't help who ya are..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiki asked softly.

Leonardo sighed before taking one of his wife's hands in both of his. "Because it wasn't our secret to tell," he said softly. "While it killed me to keep the secret from you, my love...it wasn't something I could simply talk about without Donnie's permission. Besides...it's not something we like to think about...let alone talk about."

"I can understand that," Kiki answered softly as she reached up and gently cupped her husband's cheek in her palm. "You've been living with guilt all this time, haven't you?" Kiki asked her husband softly.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Leonardo answered before wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm the eldest...the leader...it's my job to protect my brothers. I promised my father on his deathbed that I would always protect and take care of them..."

"Leo..." Kiki said gently as she slid her arms around her husband's neck.

"When I think that I could've prevented what happened...if only I had just been more aware..." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Neither of us could see the bitch fer what she really was," Raphael growled softly. "Yer not the only one ta blame, Leo."

"So when you said that you nearly lost Donnie...you meant that you _literally_ almost lost him," Deidra mused softly. "Oh, God..."

"I can't even imagine what he must've gone through," Ivy said. "What must've gone through his mind...the fear he must've felt while it was happening to him."

"Even after we brought him home and he was on the road to recovery with physical therapy...it was really touch and go," Mikey said with uncharacteristic somberness. "He withdrew so deeply into himself."

"He didn't speak," Leo added. "He hardly slept, and when he did, he often woke up screaming in the middle of the night...and he barely ate enough to keep a bird alive."

"This went on fer months," Raph said. "We took turns keepin' watch over him." He sighed softly. "We were scared shitless he might try and kill himself."

Leonardo nodded. "We had lost our father...and we were terrified that we were going to lose our brother."

"You have no idea what it was like," Mikey said. "Seeing Donnie like that, I mean..." He leaned into Ivy when she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "He's always been the thinker...the steady, rational one with a good head on his shoulders...but then all of a sudden he was..." he searched for the right words.

"Haunted," Leo said. "He like all of us had grown up in the dark and had never known any fear from the shadows. But after that night...he refused to be left alone in a dark room. Shadows that he had once depended on for stealth, he suddenly viewed as keepers of danger."

"Why do you think he has all those lava lamps in his room?" Mikey asked. "They're nightlights."

"Oh, God..." Ivy said softly.

"He hardly ever went out," Raph added. "And when he did, it was only to places that he felt comfortable in...the bookstore, your bakery..." He sighed. "These past two months is the most he's ever gone out since that night."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Deidra asked softly-still keeping her eyes averted.

"Yeah, he will," Raph answered. "Don't worry about it, babe."

"Vi's real good for him," Mikey said as he lightly nuzzled Ivy's hair. "She'll help him work through this in ways that we never could."

"Yes," Leo said with a nod as he drew Kiki close. "She cares very deeply for him." He paused for a moment. "I'll even dare to say that she loves him," he said softly. "She will help him to heal. Despite her sweet and gentle nature, there is a great inner strength within her and that is what our brother needs. She will be Donatello's rock and be the balm that his wounded soul needs to be whole once more."

It was then that Deidra raised her face and smiled softly at Ivy and Kiki. "I told you she was our fourth."

Neither Ivy nor Kiki said a word as they turned towards their friend and smiled. No words were needed. They could feel the truth behind Deidra's words, and they could not have been happier in their knowledge.

* * *

_...Donatello's room..._

"I'm sorry," Donnie said softly as he laced his fingers through Violet's and lightly rested his forehead against hers. They were both laying on their sides-their bodies lightly pressed together as their legs tangled lazily with the other's.

"For what?" Violet asked softly.

"For being broken," Donatello answered softly.

"Oh, Donnie my love...my beloved techie," Violet said as she brushed a tender kiss to Donatello's mouth. "You're not broken. You're wounded, yes...but you're not broken." She smiled gently.

"Do you really think we can work through my problem?" Donnie asked hopefully. "There's nothing I want more than to be able to make love to you, Vi...to actually make love and know that it means something to you...that it's more than just our bodies joining together..." He sighed and averted his eyes. "That's the way it should be..."

Violet smiled gently. "We'll get there, Donnie," she said softly before kissing him again. "I know we will."

"How?" Donnie asked softly.

Violet gave a small shrug. "Well...you seem to associate the act with something bad...and I can't say that I blame you," she said as she gazed into Donatello's eyes. "Maybe we just need to take steps towards helping you to see it for what it's supposed to be...something beautiful." She slowly moved her hand down Donnie's arm in a gentle caress. "We'll take baby steps as we go about it, and either of our bedrooms will be our safe spaces."

"And what would we do in our safe spaces?" Donatello asked softly.

Violet blushed though she smiled. "Explore each other," she answered softly. "We would explore each other's bodies and work towards replacing your feelings of fear and apprehension with safety and joy. But like I said, we'll take baby steps and ease our way into this. Don't forget...I'm new to all of this too..."

Donatello smiled gently and tenderly kissed Violet's blushing cheeks before lightly kissing her lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

Violet smiled. "It was your turn," she answered simply.

"I love you so much," Donnie murmured before lightly kissing Violet's lips once more.

"And I love you," Violet answered as she gently cupped Donnie's cheeks while kissing him back.

Deciding there was no better time than the present to start the healing process, Donatello shyly touched his tongue to Violet's lips as he kissed her, and his heart fluttered with delight when his love shyly opened her mouth to him. He churred softly as their tongues moved against each other's in languid caresses, and when Violet sighed contentedly in response to both that as well as his hand slowly caressing its way down the curve of her waist, Donatello could not stop himself from slowly rolling so Violet was pinned beneath him.

Taking care to keep most of his weight supported on his elbows, Donatello kept kissing Violet with long, deep and slow kisses. There was no rush. He was in no hurry. There would be plenty of time for heated kisses later. But for now, the brainy turtle was more than content to take his time as he reveled in Violet's pleasured sighs and the softness of her shy yet willing body.

This was their first step...

And Donatello could already feel his soul beginning to heal. It would not happen overnight. Donnie knew it would take time before he would be ready to allow himself to be completely vulnerable in the trusting arms and willing body of his beautiful love, But for now, Donatello was more than happy to simply make out...

And commit every single one of Violet's curves along with every inch of her mouth to memory.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_...Violet's room; the next morning..._

Donatello slowly awoke and a smile automatically spread over his face as his arms tightened around Violet's peacefully sleeping form nestled so trustingly against his body. Violet's body was so soft and pliant against the hard planes of his body. Her breath was soft and warm upon his neck and her hair was like silk as it fanned out over his shoulder. Though this was only his first time waking up beside Violet, Donnie knew that it was something he could get used to very quickly.

The two of them had left Donatello's room late the previous night-sneaking outside to avoid bumping into either his brothers or their chosen women. Donnie simply was not feeling up to facing them after his melt down...especially not Deidra. After having escorted Violet home, Donnie still found himself unwilling to face his family and gratefully accepted Violet's invitation to stay the night with her.

Now at that precise moment, Donatello could not have been happier with his decision.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly as he lightly rubbed his nose ridge against Violet's nose. His heart fluttered in delight when Violet sighed contentedly. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life..."

"Mmm..." Violet slowly opened her eyes half way and smiled sleepily at Donatello. "Well, that goes both ways, dearest," she murmured softly before lightly kissing the corner of Donnie's mouth. "Good morning, love..."

Donatello sighed contentedly and his smile grew. "Yes it is," he murmured before tenderly kissing Violet's soft lips. "How long were you pretending to be asleep?" he asked with a playfully quirked eyebrow.

Violet smiled secretively. "I woke up just after 'beautiful'," she answered. "All in all, a nice word to wake up to."

"Well, I was speaking the truth," Donatello answered with a smile before lightly kissing the tip of Violet's nose-chuckling when she went cross-eyed. "You don't think Goliath's mad about my taking his spot, do you?"

Violet giggled softly. "Oh, don't worry about it. Even if he is, he'll get over it." She nestled herself against Donnie and smiled serenely. "Mmm...this is nice," she mused before lightly nuzzling her turtle's neck. "A girl could really get used to this..."

"So could a guy," Donatello admitted as he nuzzled Violet's hair while gently pressing her close. "This the first time I've ever done anything like this...just snuggling with a girl...but I know I want to do it again," he said with a smile.

Violet smiled and tilted her face up. "Me too," she said before kissing her turtle's cheek. "What was that sound you made every so often last night?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Donnie blinked in confusion. "Sound?"

"Yes, it was...like a purr...I think that's the best way to describe it."

"Oh, that..." Donatello smiled sheepishly. "It's called churring. We usually only make the sound when we're..._excited_." His olive skin darkened with his blush.

"Oh, I see," Violet said with a blush of her own.

"But last night...I don't know," Donnie admitted. "I was just so happy that it just slipped out." He smiled softly as he lightly caressed Violet's cheek with his thumb.

"We're you really happy, dearest?" Violet asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, flower," Donatello answered with a nod. "You made me so very happy," he said before gently resting his forehead against Violet's. "You make me feel...as though everything is right with the world and that nothing could ever be wrong." He lightly kissed her lips. "I love you..." He kissed her again. "I love you so much..."

Violet smiled and her eyes slowly drifted closed as she kissed Donatello back. "And I love you..." She slid her arms around Donnie's neck. "I never thought I would ever say those words to anyone who wasn't a family member, but now that I have I couldn't be happier about it."

Donatello smiled as one of his hands slowly caressed it's way down Violet's waist-memorizing her soft curves through the fabric of her nightgown. "Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?" he asked softly as he gazed into his love's green eyes.

"I'm beginning to develop an understanding of it," Violet answered with a shy smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"In a bit," Donatello answered before slowly rolling so Violet was beneath him. "I can wait a few minutes though..." He brushed a kiss to Violet's lips. How he longed to taste her sweet mouth once more! "Can you?" His mouth hovered mere centimeters above hers.

Violet smiled and her heart fluttered in delightful anticipation in her chest. "Yes, dearest," she whispered in response before shyly parting her lips and allowing Donatello to shyly explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. A soft pleasured sigh escaped her when her tongue brushed against Donnie's, and when her turtle churred softly in response, a shiver of delight raced through Violet's body. Her hands slowly caressed their ways over Donatello's shoulders-taking the time to go over each and every scar as though to heal them with a loving touch.

The tenderness with which Violet caressed the physical evidence of his spiritual wounds made Donatello want to weep. Instead, he continued to churr softly in delight as he continued kissing Violet-tasting her as he gently explored her sweet mouth. His hands gently tangled themselves into his love's hair as he kept his weight supported by his elbows. Slowly breaking the kiss, Donatello lightly nuzzled his way down the elegant column of her neck-delighting in her small shivers and soft gasp.

He had never gotten such reactions from Dominique. She had never allowed him to explore her in the way Violet did. In fact...now that he thought about, Donatello realized that there had been no real warmth from Dominique at all.

Not like there was with Violet.

As shy as Violet was, her heart was truly open to Donatello and it showed in every aspect...from the trusting light in her eyes to the peaceful bliss of her smiles, the gentle tenderness of her caresses and the sweetness of her kisses. Donnie found that he could not get enough of it. As Donatello slowly nuzzled his way over Violet's collar bone, he found that he could not get enough of the soft warmth of Violet's skin...the soft sounds of her pleasured sighs, or her intoxicating scent.

He was addicted to the sweet beauty beneath him.

Violet was his hope, his salvation...his angel. Oh, how he loved her!

Donatello nuzzled the pulse at Violet's neck before pressing a series of soft kisses to it-delighting in the fact that his love was alive in his arms and not some figment of his imagination. He would have been perfectly content to spend the better part of a few hours reveling in his welcoming love.

But Goliath had other ideas.

The massive dog jumped onto the bed and proceeded to nudge the amorous couple with his cold, wet nose while whining. Donatello groaned softly while a flushed Violet giggled.

"Alright, baby boy...we'll go have breakfast. Why don't you go meet us downstairs?"

Goliath licked his mistress' cheek before jumping off the bed and trotting out the bedroom door that Violet always left open for that very reason.

"Sorry about that," Violet said with a soft giggle as she turned her face back to Donnie.

"That's okay," Donatello said before grinning. "Now...where were we?" he asked before capturing Violet's lips in a slow kiss...

Only to be interrupted by Goliath's thunderous bark before the kiss could be deepened.

Donnie groaned and let his head fall onto Violet's shoulder. "Goliath...suddenly you're less cute to me," he grumped half-heartedly as he turned his face towards the door to find the mammoth-sized dog standing expectantly in the doorway while wagging his tail.

Violet could not stop herself from giggling madly. "So sorry about that, love. When Goliath's got a rumble in his tummy, he won't let anything get between him and his food dish."

"So I noticed," Donnie said as he rolled onto his side and fought the urge to snuggle Violet to him.

"Don't worry," Violet said with a smile as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "We can snuggle as much as you want after breakfast...we can even snuggle during if you want."

Donnie was all smiles as he rolled out of bed and stood. "I think I'll take you up on that," he said as he helped Violet to her feet before taking her hand in his. He raised that small hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly while gazing deeply into Violet's eyes before leading her from the room.

Assured now that his breakfast would not be far from attainment, Goliath trotted ahead of the couple-his heavy footfalls heard as he descended down the stairs.

"Did you ever slide down this banister when you were a kid?" Donatello asked with a playful smile as he and Violet started down the stairs.

Violet grinned. "Only all the time," she answered. "Even a few times while I was a teenager...but never while I was wearing a skirt or a dress."

Donnie chuckled. "Oh, how very proper of you."

Violet simply giggled and kissed her turtle's cheek as they came to the bottom step. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes?" Donnie asked as he followed Violet into the kitchen where Goliath was sitting very patiently by his large food dish.

"Why are the windows at your guys' place tinted red?"

"Security and privacy mostly," Donatello answered. "Any Humanists passing by can't look in and see mutants going about their daily routines, and it gives my brothers and me the chance to walk around without having to wear clothing." He gave a small shake of his head as he leaned against the counter. "I can understand that rule for mammal mutants...especially if they were humans before their transformation, but turtles? It's not like our genitalia is exposed..." he mused.

Violet giggled before blinking in thought. "Um...where exactly do you...?" She blushed a deep shade of scarlet before averting her eyes and busying herself with filling Goliath's dish with kibble and a dollop of cottage cheese. "Sorry...I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I said anything."

Despite the amused chuckle he could feel wanting to bubble out at how utterly adorable he thought Violet looked at that moment, Donnie could feel his face burning. He did however smile gently. "It's okay, flower. It's natural for you to be curious." He was silent for a few moments as he watched Violet place the bowl in front of Goliath who was only too happy to start munching away. "Do you really want to know?"

Still blushing, Violet slowly turned towards Donnie. "Yes," she admitted shyly. "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine...I'll completely understand. I can always look it up somewhere," she said as she busied herself with making coffee.

"No, it's okay," Donnie said. "There's no need for you to do that." He softly cleared his throat. "We keep it in our tail."

Violet blinked. "In your tail?"

"Yeah..." Donatello could not help grinning when Violet glanced shyly at his aforementioned tail.

"I see," Violet said as she turned and opened the cupboard and stood on tip-toe to grab two large mugs from one of the upper shelves. "Well, that must come in handy," she said with a soft blush.

"You have no idea," Donnie said with a chuckle as he moved to the fridge and pulled out the container of milk upon opening the door. "It saves my brothers and me from the usual sure-fire attack that normally reduces guys to weeping little girls. Granted, it hurts like Hell when our tail gets kicked, but we're still able to function."

"Good to know," Violet said with a smile as she poured the coffee into the mugs. "Now...what would you like for-" She broke off when she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening, and her eyes widened.

Someone was in her house!

Donatello heard the sound as well and motioned for Violet to stay back, all the while he took up a heavy frying pan. Before he could move towards the kitchen door to assess the situation, Goliath let loose with a thunderous bark and tore out of the kitchen while madly wagging his tail.

"Goliath!" a male voice greeted happily. "Oof! I swear you grow bigger every time I see you. What has your mother been feeding you, hmm?"

Donatello looked to Violet in confusion only to see her face light up with a gigantic smile akin to that of a child on Christmas morning.

"Uncle Richard!" Violet exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the kitchen and raced down the hall before throwing herself into the waiting arms of a tall, well-built man with sparkling blue eyes and neatly cut blond hair that was graying at the temples.

"My dear Nora!" Richard exclaimed as he spun his niece in the air while hugging her close. "Oh, my precious girl, I have missed you," he said with a smile as he kissed Violet's cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, you silly man?" Violet asked as she hugged her beloved uncle once more. "I would've picked you up at the airport."

"Darling, you know I would never ask that of you," Richard said before smiling. "Now...close your eyes and reach in my coat pocket."

Violet pouted just a little. "Uncle Richard, don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"

Richard shrugged casually. "Well...if you don't want it..."

"I never said that!" Violet said hurriedly with a giggle as she closed her eyes and did as her uncle instructed. She opened her eyes upon pulling out a box and her eyes widened when she opened it to reveal a platinum locket on a platinum chain. "Oh, Uncle Richard, it's beautiful!"

"Do you really like it, poppet?"

"Oh, I love it," Violet said with girlish delight as she fastened it around her neck.

"I'm very glad that...bloody hell..."

Violet looked up to see the shocked, wide-eyed expression on her uncle's face and looked over her shoulder to find Donatello peering out from the kitchen. "Oh!" Smiling, she took her uncle by the hand and dragged him down the hall towards the kitchen with Goliath happily trotting along beside them. "Uncle Richard, this is Donatello...Donnie." She took a hold of one of Donnie's hands in her free one. "Donnie, this is my Uncle Richard."

"Donatello?" Richard asked softly. "_The_ Donatello that you've been prattling to me about?"

"The one and only, uncle," Violet answered with a smile as she let go of both males so they could shake hands.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Wynters," Donnie said politely as he tentatively held out a hand. "Violet's always talking about you."

"Yes, well it's wonderful to finally put a face to the name," Richard said with a smile as he shook Donnie's hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Donatello." He glanced between his niece and the turtle-taking in the site of Violet's nightgown-clad form. "Have a sleep-over, did we?" he asked with a slightly raised brow.

"If you mean that Donnie slept over, then yes," Violet answered with a smile.

"Not in the way that you're thinking though," Donnie said hurriedly as he felt his cheeks burn. The last thing he wanted Richard to think was that he had defiled the woman he no doubt viewed as his child...especially not on their first meeting.

Richard smiled and chuckled as he patted Donnie on the shoulder. "Honor and honesty...I like you already, Donatello. You needn't worry though," he said with a sigh. "Though in my heart I will always see my dear little Nora as a little girl with pigtails, I am more than aware that she is a woman of twenty-seven years and is able to make her own decisions." He smiled at Violet and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm simply overjoyed that she has found someone. I so worry about her being alone..."

Violet smiled and hugged her uncle once more before slipping her hand into Donatello's. "We were just about to make breakfast, uncle. Would you care to join us?"

"As a matter of fact, I would," Richard said with a smile. "Let me just take my bags up to my room and I'll be right down."

"The kettle will be ready for you," Violet said with a smile.

"Excellent," Richard said with a nod before turning on his heel and striding back down the hall.

"Do you think he likes me?" Donnie asked softly after Violet had gently tugged him into the kitchen.

"I know he does," Violet said with a smile as she slid her arms up around Donnie's neck. "He loves you...though not nearly as much as I do," she said before leaning up and brushing a kiss to her turtle's wide mouth.

Donatello's heart fluttered as his arms wrapped themselves around Violet's waist. "I will _never_ get tired of hearing you say that."

"What?" Violet asked playfully.

"I love you," Donnie answered.

"I love you too," Violet said with a giggle. "And good," she said with a smile as she gazed up into Donatello's eyes. "Because with the exception of my uncle, you're the only man alive that I will ever say those words to, my dearest love."

Donatello's heart melted and his arms tightened around Violet as he gently pressed her close. "And you're the only woman I'll ever say those words to ever again."

* * *

_...Dining room; almost two hours later..._

"So, Donatello...you design video games. Have I got that right?" Richard asked as he sat back in his chair and sipped his tea.

"Yes, sir," Donnie answered with a nod. "I've always loved computers...even in the years before mutants were made into citizens." He chuckled fondly and it was a fond smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. "I practically lived in my lab when my brothers and I lived underground."

"Donnie's completely self-taught, Uncle Richard," Violet said with a proud smile.

Richard's eyebrows rose in fascination. "Really?" he asked as he leaned forward a little in obvious interest.

"Yes," Donnie said with a shy smile as he nodded. "From the time I was very young, I was always fascinated with the inner workings of various things...what made them tick and all that. I started off small...I took apart a toaster I found in a junk heap when I was either seven or eight, and then I put it back together and made it better. After that, I guess you could say that the ability to help make life more comfortable for my family became my motivation to keep on in my learning, so I kept working towards that...repairing old televisions, refrigerators..." He chuckled softly. "Years later, I just about died and went to heaven when I came across an old computer someone had thrown out." He sipped his coffee. "I took that thing apart then rebuilt it after I learned what made it tick."

"And you started all of this when you were seven or eight?" Richard asked in awe. "Good Lord..."

"He's a genius, Uncle Richard," Violet said proudly as she refilled her uncle's cup from the teapot upon noticing that it was empty. She then refilled Donnie's mug from the coffee carafe.

Donatello's skin darkened with his blush. "I wouldn't go that far..."

"Don't be so modest," Richard said as he poured a dab of milk into his tea after adding a lump of sugar. "No, Goliath...no scone for you," he said gently but firmly in response to the mammoth dog eyeing the leftovers of the tasty treat on his plate. "You should be proud of your abilities, dear boy," he said upon turning his attention back to Donatello.

"Oh, I am," Donnie admitted. "But humility was one of the many things our father taught us."

"I am by no means saying that is a bad thing to be taught," Richard said before taking a sip of his tea. "By all means be humble, but don't ever be afraid to say to yourself, as well as to the world, 'I am good'. It's good for the soul, though I would not recommend doing it all the time. That sort of behavior only leads to a swollen ego," Richard said with a chuckle and a small roll of his eyes. "But such a thing would not happen to you, I think. After all...everything you did, you did for your family, and there is no greater accomplishment than that."

"Thank you, sir," Donnie said with a soft chuckle. "And thank you, flower," he said in response to Violet refilling his mug. "But in regards to my career, I really can't take all the credit. I work with my sister-in-law, actually. She does all the music for my games. She's a very talented musician."

"Ah, quite the collaborative effort," Richard said with a smile and a small nod. "And you have three brothers?"

"Yes sir," Donnie answered with a nod as his hand found Violet's under the table. "Leonardo and Raphael are the two eldest, and Michelangelo's the youngest. Leo and Raph head a special task force of the N.Y.P.D., and Mikey's a baker."

"Two warriors and two civilians," Richard mused.

"Well...all four of us were trained as ninjas from the moment we were old enough to hold weapons," Donatello explained. "And though we spent almost ten years fighting crime under the cover of night, it just wasn't for me, or for Mikey for that matter. "Don't get me wrong, I can fight when I need to, and I would fight to the death to protect a loved one, but at heart, I'm a pacifist. I always try to find a different way to solve a problem that doesn't involve fighting. It's just the way I am," he said with a small shrug.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, Donatello," Richard said with a smile of understanding. "We are not all called to walk down the same path of life. We each have our own paths. Your elder brothers have chosen the paths of the warriors because no doubt, they would not be complete had they chosen something different. You and your younger brother have found different paths that lead to your being whole beings. You have each followed your hearts, and that is all anyone can ever ask of themselves. That is all I ever wanted for my precious Nora, and so when she came to me and told me that she wanted nothing more than to be a writer, I did everything in my power to nurture that desire." Richard smiled. "I am so very proud of her, and where your father still alive, I know that he would be proud of you and all your brothers."

"Thank you, sir," Donatello said with a soft smile.

"You don't have to keep calling me 'sir', Donatello," Richard said with a small chuckle. "It makes me sound so old."

Violet giggled. "You're only as old as you feel, Uncle Richard," she said with a smile.

"Well," Richard said with a small grin as he pushed his chair back. "I'm feeling like an old relic at this moment, but that's just the jet-lag talking. I hope the two of you won't mind if I leave you to catch up on a few hours of sleep. I never could sleep very well on planes."

"Not at all, uncle," Violet said with a smile. "Go rest up."

"I shall," Richard said as he stood. "Donatello, I really would like to meet the rest of your family. We should come up with a day for all of us to have dinner."

"They'd love that," Donnie said with a smile. "They're always looking to meet new people."

"Excellent," Richard said before bending and pressing a kiss to Violet's forehead. "Until I awaken, my precious child."

"Sleep well, uncle Richard," Violet said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Donatello," Richard said with a smile as he patted Donnie's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Wow...that went really well," Donnie said with a sigh of relief once he was sure Richard was out of earshot.

"Were you honestly worried, dearest?" Violet asked. "I told you that my uncle would love you."

"I know, but there's still that underlying fear that comes with every situation of meeting the parents. Just look at my brothers. Kiki's parents are just _now_starting to warm up to Leo, and Deidra's parents won't even say Raph's name."

"What about Ivy's parents?" Violet asked.

"Mikey won them over right away," Donnie said with a chuckle. "But then again, Mikey's always had a winning personality."

Violet smiled and kissed Donnie's cheek. "I happen to think your personality is rather winning as well," she said before pushing away from the table and beginning to gather up the remnants of breakfast.

"I'll help you with that," Donatello said as he stood and gathered up the heavier items.

"Thank you," Violet said with a smile before padding into the kitchen.

"I meant what I said, you know," Donatello said as he followed Violet into the kitchen and placed the platters he was carrying onto the counter by the sink.

"When?" Violet asked as she began rinsing plates off before putting them into the dishwasher.

"When I said I would fight to the death to protect my loved ones," Donatello answered softly as he came up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her before nuzzling her hair. "I would die for you, Violet. If the only way to save you was to give up my own life, I would do it freely and gladly."

"Gladly?" Violet asked softly as she rested her arms on top of Donnie's.

"Well...it would be bittersweet," Donnie admitted. "Because while I would be happy knowing that you would be alive, I would be so very sad that I would never see you again."

"Oh, Donnie..." Violet said softly as she turned her head just enough to brush a kiss to her love's cheek. "My sweet and dearest Donatello...my heart belongs to you. You are the first person I have ever given it to, and I give it to you in its entirety."

"And my heart belongs to you, my most sweet and beautiful Violet," Donnie said as he brushed a tender kiss to Violet's soft lips. "In your heart, my heart has finally found its home." He kissed her again simply because he had to. He had to feel the softness of her lips and the warm velvet of her tongue as he slowly and reverently explored her mouth. When Violet sighed softly in contentment, Donatello felt his heart grow wings, and he knew in that very moment, that the woman in his arms was the one that he would marry someday.

Donatello knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_...Two weeks later..._

"Look at me  
I'm the king of New York  
Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Starin' right at 'cha  
Lousy with stature

Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe

And there I be  
Ain't I pretty?  
It's my city  
I'm the king of New York!"

On the rooftop of the home he shared with his brothers, Michelangelo had his head thrown back and his arms up in the air in what could only be construed as a pose of victory. Why would it be any other kind of pose?

The sun was shining, the sky was a perfect shade of blue, and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the air. It was a perfect day to be outside. It was these kinds of days that Mikey relished and took extra time to appreciate. Even nine years of living on the surface could not make up for twenty-five years of watching these types of days from below a sewer grate.

So yes...

It was a victorious pose that Michelangelo struck as he gazed out at the skyline and soaked up the sun's warm rays. Any day like this that he was able to enjoy out in the open was a victory not just for himself and his brothers, but for all mutant kind.

"I don't know about you being the king of New York, but you're definitely the king of my heart."

Mikey looked over his shoulder to find Ivy standing a few feet behind him and smiling. As always when he saw her, his heart did a funny flip-flop in his chest. It never failed. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen-especially now with the bringing out the lighter chestnut highlights of her chocolate-brown hair as it swayed gently in the gentle breeze. He counted his blessing every day for every moment he was lucky enough to spend with her.

"Babe, that's a hundred times better than being the king of New York," Mikey said with a smile as he turned and closed the distance between the two of them. He slid his arms around Ivy's waist and gently pulled her close as he brushed a kiss to her soft lips.

"Mmm...good to know," Ivy said with a smile and a soft giggle. "On a break?"

"Yeah," Mikey answered with a nod and a chuckle. "If I had to look at one more row of numbers, my head was gonna explode, so I came up here for some fresh air and left Dee to keep up the battle."

The bakery was closed that day for inventory, and both Deidra and Michelangelo had been working like mad since breakfast.

"Oh, my poor baby," Ivy cooed with a smile.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a mock-martyred sigh. "Poor, poor me. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing home so early in the day?"

"It was a half day today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Mikey said with a snap of his fingers as he slid an arm around Ivy's shoulders and began walking with her to the door that would lead them back inside the building. "Any real mishaps today?"

"Not really," Ivy answered as she let her head fall onto Mikey's shoulder as they walked through the doorway. "A couple scraped knees, but nothing major or life-threatening."

"Well, that's always nice to hear," Mikey said with a smile. "You see Waffles when you came up?"

"Yeah, she was wandering around and meowing. I think she's looking for Goliath," Ivy said with a giggle.

"Naaaw..." Mikey said with a chuckle as he and Ivy began walking down the stairs. When they came to the landing of Leo and Kiki's floor, they were met by an irritated looking Kiki as she came out of the bathroom. "Hey sis," Mikey greeted with a smile before kissing Ivy's cheek. "Well, I better get back to the grindstone. "Catch you two gals later."

"Don't forget that we're all going over to Violet's tonight as soon as Leo and Raph get off duty," Ivy reminded. "So make sure Dee tears herself away from the books long enough to get ready."

"You got it, babe," Mikey said with a grin before trotting off down the stairs.

"Hey you," Ivy said with a smile as she slung an arm around the taller woman's shoulders. "How's it going?"

"Crappy."

"Why?" Ivy's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Kiki sighed. "I got my period..._again_."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Ivy said as she hugged her friend. "But these things take time right?"

"We've been trying since our first anniversary," Kiki said with a sigh as she hugged her friend back.

"You'll get there," Ivy said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "And if all else fails and it's just not possible for humans and mutants to procreate, then there's always the option of adopting, right?" Ivy asked as she pulled away. "Granted, it won't be your _own_ kid, but it'll still be yours."

"I've made some calls," Kiki said softly.

"See?" Ivy said with a smile. "There's always a backup plan. Now come on, why don't we go and decide what we're going to wear tonight? After all, we're meeting Vi's uncle tonight. We have to look our best, right?"

Kiki gave the petite brunette the smallest of smiles. "Yeah," she said noncommittally as she allowed Ivy to lead her into the bedroom.

* * *

_...Police station; a few hours later..._

"Hey you two! Wait up!"

Both Leonardo and Raphael stopped in the hallway on their way to the door that led to the outside world and looked over their shoulders at the sound of the familiar, female voice. Both brothers grinned in welcome upon seeing the figure to which the voice belonged running down the hall towards them.

"Hey Lucci," Raph greeted the young woman by her last name. "Where ya been?"

"Claudia," Leo greeted with a smile. "It's been a while."

"I know," Claudia said before blowing her long bangs out of her face. "Don't get me wrong...undercover work is fun and all, but I miss you guys. I miss the team. I feel like I haven't seen all of you in forever."

"No kiddin'," Raph said with a smirk before sweeping his gaze over the petite brunette. At 5'5", Claudia was the smallest member of their team, but what she lacked in size, she made up for in skill and tenacity. "No offense, Lucci," he said as he took in the sight of the young woman's dirty face, scuffed sneakers, worn shirt and torn jeans. "But ya look like somethin' the cat dragged in."

Claudia grinned and slowly turned in a circle-the over-sized flannel shirt she was wearing fluttering a little. "What? You don't think I'm ready for a Vogue shoot?" Her brown eyes twinkled impishly. "I could headline their new street punk line."

Leonardo chuckled. "Oh, absolutely," he said with a playful grin. "I'll just call Vogue up right now." With Claudia's small build and young face, she was able to pass as a street punk, and was often called upon by various departments to go undercover. Leo had a very high respect for the young woman. She was a hard worker and a strong part of their team. But those were not the only reasons. Undercover work was dangerous enough for a man, but for women it was even more so. Yet, despite the risk, Claudia embraced the added responsibility that came with her natural appearance.

Raphael laughed. "So when we gonna see you back in action?"

"The assignment's over, so I'll be seeing you guys when the team's back on duty," Claudia answered with a grin. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going home to take a much needed bath." She waved and turned on her heel. "See you guys next week!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried towards the locker room to get her things.

"Later," Raph and Leo called together.

"It'll be nice to have her back with the team," Leonardo said as he turned and started back down the hall.

"Yeah, I kinda missed havin' that feisty Italian around," Raph said with a chuckle as he pushed the door open.

"Oh, have you heard?" Leo asked.

"Heard what?"

"The station's getting a new psychologist," Leonardo answered.

"Yeah? Know anything about him?"

"_Her_, and no I don't," Leo answered.

Raphael shrugged. "Ah, well...we'll find out more soon 'nough when it comes time for our ready for tonight?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject

"You mean for meeting Violet's uncle? Yes, I'm ready," Leo said with a nod and a smile as he descended the stairs in front of the station. "From the way Donnie described his own meeting with him, he's more than okay with mutants."

Raph breathed a small sigh. "That'll be a welcome change from the normal meeting of the parents," he said gruffly under his breath as he and his brother walked down the street.

"They'll come around, Raph," Leo said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

Raphael snorted. "Yeah, just not in this lifetime."

* * *

_...Violet's living room..._

"Yes, Janet," Violet said into the phone as she sat on the couch. "Yes, Janet I'm working everyday on the new book. Yes, of course it will be finished on schedule. In fact, at the rate I'm going I may even be able to squeak it out ahead of schedule. Don't get too excited, Janet. I said '_might_'." She heard a beeping in her ear. "Hold on, will you? I'm getting another call. Hello?" she asked once she had switched lines. "TABS?"

Violet leapt to her feet and her entire face lit up with a gigantic grin.

"Oh, hold on a moment, love. I left someone on the other line. I won't be a moment!" She quickly switched over. "Janet, I have to go. Yes, you'll have a new chapter on Monday, I promise. Alright, bye!" She switched back over. "Tabitha! Oh, Taboo, how are you? It feels like ages since I talked to you last."

She gave an excited squeak and a small hop.

"You're coming to New York? When? For how long? Oh, Taboo that's wonderful! You'll be here for Christmas!" Violet exclaimed happily as she began walking back and forth. "What? Hotel? Hotel, schmotel, you'll stay here with me. Of course there's enough room, you silly goose! No, you won't be in the way. Of course I'm sure. Now I won't hear another word about it. I-"

Violet emitted a surprised squeak as she suddenly felt herself falling only to land with a thud on the floor.

"Oof!" She blinked in surprise and looked around for the cause of her tumble. "Now how in the bloody hell...?" She groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw that in the midst of her walking, she had managed to tangle herself up in the phone cord. "Yes, Tabitha, I'm fine...nothing broken but my pride." She giggled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Violet, we're back. We had a...what did I miss?" Donatello asked as he came to stand in the doorway with Goliath. He had taken the large dog out for a walk in order to give Violet some privacy when her editor had called. He had not expected to return to find his girlfriend hog-tied on the floor. "Really, flower...I've heard of being tied up on the phone, but this is ridiculous," he said with a grin.

Violet could not help herself. She burst into fits of hysterical giggles which intensified all the more when Goliath trotted over and began licking her within and inch of her life. "Eeek! Help! Help! "Yes, Tabitha, I'm fine! I'm just being attacked by a vicious slobbering beast!" She all but guffawed now. "Yes, I'll tell Goliath you said 'hi'. Listen, love I have to let you go now, but I'll ring you later, alright? Alright, bye!"

Still squirming in her attempts to get away from Goliath, Violet hung up the phone-still giggling madly. "Well, don't just stand there," she managed between giggles. "Help me!"

"Fear not, fair maiden," Donatello proclaimed as he rushed to Violet's side. "I shall save you from the vicious beast!" Once he had shooed Goliath away, it was only a matter of moments before Donnie had Violet untangled. "I have rescued you, fair maiden. You are now free."

Violet smiled and giggled. "I thank thee, good and brave knight. Pray take this kiss as your reward," she said before pressing her lips against Donatello's-sighing softly in contentment when her turtle gently deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against hers. "I love you."

"And I love you," Donnie said with a smile as he helped Violet to her feet.

"Did he behave for you?"

"Of course he did," Donatello answered as he patted Goliath as the dog walked by. "He was a very good boy. Who were you talking to just now? Somehow I don't think it was your editor."

"No, you would be right about that," Violet answered with a happy smile. "That was Tabitha."

"Who?"

"Tabitha," Violet repeated.

"And who's Tabitha? Other than Samantha's daughter," Donnie added with a playful smirk.

Violet giggled and lightly swatted Donnie's arm. "Quite literally the best and only friend I ever had while growing up...and you are just in a mood today, aren't you?"

Donnie chuckled and gently tickled Violet's sides. "What? I can't be playful? Mikey doesn't have a corner on the playfulness market. So anyway, tell me about this Tabitha."

"Well, her father works for my uncle as his right-hand man," Violet explained. "He always held down the fort in the London office of the publishing house while my uncle was here in New York. One night the four of us had dinner whilst Uncle Richard and I were in England for the summer holiday, and well...she and I became fast friends," Violet said with a smile. "I don't know what it was about her, but I just felt comfortable with her right away."

Donatello smiled. "The sign of a true friend."

Violet nodded. "Exactly. Here's a picture of the two of us," she said as she hurried over to the mantle and retrieved a framed photograph of her and another blond girl. Tabitha was shorter than Violet by at least three inches, and her small stature combined with the sparkling of her baby-blue eyes as well as her playfully warm smile gave her an almost pixie-like appearance. "This is the two of us in front of the Peter Pan statue in Kensington Gardens in London last year," Violet explained as she handed Donatello the picture. "And in two weeks, you're going to be able to meet her," she said with an excited clap of her hands.

"Oh?" Donatello asked as he looked down at the photograph in his hands. By the happiness and easiness of Violet's demeanor, he could tell that the two girls were very close, and it made the brainy turtle ecstatic that the woman he loved was able to have that sort of a relationship with someone other than himself and her uncle. Having never had more than a handful of friends, Donatello knew how valuable they could be. "Is she coming on vacation?"

"No, she's an actress. A stage actress, actually," Violet clarified. "And she's coming to New York to replace the girl who's currently playing Glinda in _Wicked_ on Broadway."

Donatello's eyeridges rose. "Really?"

"Yes, so she's going to be here for a while," Violet said with her smile still in place. "And she's going to be staying here. Oh, Donnie, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed as she began hopping up and down.

"Yes, so I can see," Donnie said with a chuckle as he gathered Violet into his arms. "You're practically vibrating."

"I can't help it," Violet said with her eyes and face aglow.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Donnie asked softly. "That she'll be okay with me?"

"Oh, of course, she will," Violet said with a nod. "Don't worry, dearest," she said as she stopped bouncing and instead tenderly brushed a kiss to Donatello's wide mouth. "Everything will be just fine, I promise you." She kissed him again. "Now come to the kitchen with me. I need to start cooking and I would be more than happy to have my special helper with me," she said with a smile.

"Cooking's really more Mikey's thing," Donnie said sheepishly.

"Well, then you can keep me company while I work," Violet said with a smile as she laced her fingers through Donnie's and began leading towards the hallway.

Donatello smiled happily. "Now _that_, is something I know I'll be good at."

* * *

_...A few hours later..._

"There's no sense in all of us being late," Deidra said as she held the bakery's ledgers to her chest. "You guys go on ahead to Violet's, and I'll be just a few minutes behind you. I want to drop these off at the bakery."

"Why not just wait until tomorrow when we go in?" Michelangelo asked as he helped Ivy into her coat.

"Because I know that I'd forget it in my sleep-deprived state," Deidra answered. "And so would you, oh sidekick of mine."

"That's true," Mikey said with a chuckle. " Except for the sidekick part. If anyone's a sidekick, it's _you_."

Deidra rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, what she said," Raph said with a smirk. "An' I'm comin' with ya, babe."

Deidra grinned. "Like I'm going to fight you? Alright guys," she said as she led Raphael out the door and towards the curb where she proceeded to wave down a cab. She opened the door when one stopped. "We'll see you there!" she called before sliding in.

"See ya," Raph said as he slid in after Deidra before closing the door.

Moments later, they were gone.

"Are you okay?" Leonardo asked Kiki as he helped her into her coat before ushering her out the door-knowing Mikey would lock up as soon as he and Ivy were out. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine," Kiki answered as she fixed a smile to her face. She was not in the mood to discuss yet another period that further drove home the point that she and Leo were not pregnant.

"If you're not feeling up to going, we can stay behind. There's no need to force anything," Leo said.

"No, it's fine, really," Kiki said. To further her point, she began looking for the mini-van cab they had called ahead for.

"Alright," Leo said-not entirely convinced. He always knew when his wife was neglecting to tell him something, but he also had enough sense to know not to pursue the matter if she was unwilling to speak. "So long as you're sure..."

"Look, there it is," Ivy said as she saw the cab turn the corner.

Once the cab stopped, Mikey opened the door for Ivy then slid in beside her. "Come on in you two and let's get this show on the road."

Leonardo helped Kiki in to the cab before climbing in after her and closing the door. Moments later after rattling off the address to the driver, the two couples were on their way.

* * *

_...Decadence..._

"I don't believe it," Deidra said in disgusted shock as she stepped out of the cab and took in the sight of her bakery. "I don't fucking believe it."

"Fucking bastards," Raphael growled as he followed Deidra out of the car and took in the sight.

The entire face of the bakery was covered in graffiti. _Freak whore,_ and _freak lover _were two of the more tame phrases scrawled across the front in gigantic letters. Swastikas were also present in abundance.

"This is going to take _forever_ to clean up," Deidra groaned as she started across the street towards the bakery. "This is going to be so bad for business..."

"Babe, wait," Raph said as he grabbed Deidra's arm. Something was not sitting right with him and it was not just his anger at the situation telling him that. Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to get Deidra out of there. "I don't like this. Let's just go to the station and make a statement."

"Raph, I'm _not_ lugging these ledgers across town. I'll just run inside, drop them off in the office and run right back out. It won't take five seconds."

"I'm coming with ya."

"Raph, relax," Deidra said as she freed her arm. "Look, the windows aren't broken and neither is the door. "No one's inside waiting for me," she said as she walked across the street. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Raphael leaned against the cab and waited. But he was far from relaxed. Every muscle in his body was taut and ready to spring. Though he watched Deidra, he continuously swept his gaze around the area-searching the shadows for any hidden threats. As he heard the door to the bakery swing open, Raphael barely managed to get one last look at Deidra as she stepped inside before the entire building exploded and was engulfed in flames.

* * *

_...Violet's..._

"Hey guys," Donnie greeted as he opened the door to find Leo, Mikey, Ivy and Kiki standing on the doorstep. "Was traffic bad?"

"Like you need to ask?" Mikey asked with a smirk. "It's New York, bro. When's traffic _not_ bad?"

"Alright, alright, point taken," Donnie said with a grin as he held up his hands.

"Come in, come in," Violet greeted with a smile as she came up behind Donnie. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come." She blinked and looked around. "Where are Raph and Deidra?"

"They're coming," Mikey said as he helped Ivy off with her coat. "They swung by the bakery because Dee wanted to-"

He was cut off by the beeping of Leo's cell shell.

"Raph?" Leo asked once he had flipped the cell open. His eyes widened in pure panic upon seeing his brother's smoked and bloody appearance. "RAPH? What-"

"LEO! It's Dee! She's hurt! She's hurt real bad! Fuck, she's hurt real bad!" Raphael's voice was thick and heavy with emotion as he fought to keep himself under control.

"What happened?" Leo's hand shook as it held the cell. He could see the tears streaming down Raphael's face, and that fact alone told Leonardo just how gravely serious the situation was.

"Humanists!" Raphael snarled. "They rigged the bakery to blow up when someone opened the door! The ambulance is just gettin' here. I'm ridin' with 'er to the hospital!"

"We'll be right there!" Leo said as he closed the cell. "SHIT!"

"OMIGOD!" Kiki and Ivy screamed together.

"What's going on out here?" Richard asked as he stepped into the hall from the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"We gotta go!" Mikey exclaimed as he hurriedly put Ivy's coat back on.

"Uncle Richard, there's no time to explain," Violet said hurriedly as she grabbed her own coat. "Will you please stay here with Goliath? Go ahead and eat. The rest of us _have_ to get to the hospital." As she grabbed her purse she pulled out her bottle of pills and popped one into her mouth—swallowing it without water.

Richard blinked in shocked confusion. "Violet, what is—"

"I'll call you from the hospital!" Violet exclaimed as Donnie dragged her from the house after his brothers and their girls.

Standing at the curb, all six figures threw a hand in the air and joined their voices in the cry of one single word. "TAXI!"

* * *

_…Hospital…_

"Excuse me," Leo said in a voice that was somewhere between and panicked and a calm upon sprinting to the nurse's station. The ride to the hospital had taken less time than expected, but he would not be at ease until he could be with his distressed brother in his time of need. "We're looking for-"

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse said as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone she was speaking into. "I'm on the other line. You'll have to wait a moment."

Leonardo looked vainly to the other nurses at the station and groaned in frustration upon seeing that they were all oh the phone. "Please, if you could just tell us-"

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait," the nurse said.

"LOOK!" Michelangelo bellowed as he slammed his hand on the counter. "Our brother's girlfriend was brought here after she was blown up. Now are you going to tell us where us where they are, or are we going to have to tear this hospital apart looking for them?"

It was then that one of the nurses finally hung up the phone. "What's your brother's girlfriend's name?"

"Erikson," Donatello answered-his arm tightly around Violet's waist. "Deidra Erikson. Our brother's name is Hamato Raphael."

"Erikson..." the nurse repeated as she looked at her computer screen after typing in the name given to her. "Erikson...oh, here she is. She's in Trauma One."

"Thank you," Leo said before dragging Kiki along behind him as he hurriedly followed the signs that led towards the elevators.

"Dee's going to be okay, right?" Ivy asked meekly as she all but sprinted along to keep up with Mikey's long and hurried stride.

"Of course she will," Violet answered-doing her best to sound as convincing as possible as she and the others ran into an empty elevator that was just about to close its doors.

"She's a fighter, Ivy," Kiki said as they rode up in the elevator. She reached over and gently squeezed Ivy's hand as she continued Holding Leo's with her other. "If anyone can pull through, Dee can."

"God save whoever did this to her though," Donatello said softly as he held Violet close. "If Raph finds him..." He allowed the rest of his thought to go unfinished.

Thankfully, they did not have to stop at any unnecessary floors, and when the elevator finally dinged, it was a race to see who could get out first once the doors were opened. Once they were out, they each scanned the area for any signs of Raphael.

"There he is," Kiki exclaimed upon seeing Raph pacing back and forth at the end of the corridor like a caged animal. "I see him!"

"RAPH!" Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo shouted in unison as they rushed over to their brother while dragging their girls along behind them.

"Raph, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Is Dee okay?" Kiki and Ivy asked together.

"I dunno," Raphael growled as he continued pacing. "They won't let me through these doors," he said as he motioned to the two swining doors that separated the unit from the rest of the wing. There was an underlying helplessness to his voice now. "I dunno what the fuck is goin' on, and no one'll fucking tell me anything!" In his frustration, he punched a nearby wall.

"Raphael," Leonardo said as soothingly as he could as he placed his hands on his raging brother's shoulders. "Raph...calm yourself. Please calm down. You're not going to do Deidra any good like this. You need to be calm and strong for her, okay? Please just sit down and take a deep breath," he said as he began directing Raph into a nearby chair.

"How can I stay calm, Leo?" Raphael asked as he looked to his elder brother-his eyes swimming with a mixture of unbridled fury along with sadness and fear. "You weren't the one holdin' her burned, bleedin' and broken body. You weren't the one cradlin' her in yer arms and tellin' her everything was gonna be okay while you were waitin' fer the ambulance." He shook his brother's hands off of him. "Yer not the one standin' out here wonderin' what the fuck is goin' on on the other side of those doors...knowin' yer girl's in pain and yet still bein' unable to go to her. So tell me, Leo...how the fuck am I supposed ta stay fuckin' calm?"

"Because Deidra needs you," Leonardo said firmly. "You may not be able to be with her right now and hold her hand while she's going through this, but you can still be with her in spirit. When she pulls through this, you're going to _have_ to be there for her in order to help her through this. No matter what the doctors do to repair her body, they won't be able to repair whatever damage was done to her mind and spirit from this ordeal. She's going to need you to be her pillar of strength. You can't fall apart on her, Raph."

Raph sat down then and kept his eyes averted to the floor. "I don't know how ta do that, Leo," he admitted softly...helplessly. "How...how am I supposed ta be strong for her and pretend that everything's fine when..."

"When what?" Mikey asked.

"When this shit that happened to her happened because of me," Raphael answered in a voice that was filled with self-loathing. "How the fuck am I supposed to look at her and tell her that everything's okay?"

Leo, Donnie and Mikey exchanged glances-neither of them knowing what to say to that. Kiki and Ivy remained silent and kept their gazes fixed to the ground. After a few moments, Violet gently broke away from Donnie and knelt down in front of Raphael-gently placing her hands on his knees.

"Because you love her," she said gently. "And she loves you. So long as the two of you remember that, there's nothing that the two of you can't face together because you'll have each other to lean on." She offered Raph a warm smile. "You'll have each other to draw on for strength, and you'll have us as well. Right?" she asked as she looked over her shoulders at the rest of the group.

There was a chorus of 'yeses' from the three turtles. Kiki and Ivy merely nodded mutely as they continued looking to the floor.

"Thanks," Raph said softly as he lightly placed a hand over one of Violet's.

"You're welcome," Violet said with a smile as she stood before leaning down and hugging Raphael around his neck. "Tell you what, how about I go get us all some drinks?" she suggested after straightening. "Donnie dearest, would you help me?"

"Sure thing, flower," Donatello said as he took Violet's hand in his. "We'll be right back," he said before going down the corridor with his girl.

Leonardo patted Raphael's shoulder as he sat down beside him. "And now we wait."

* * *

_...Cafeteria; twenty minutes later..._

"Thank you," Violet said with a shy smile as she took back her credit card from the cashier and placed it back in her wallet. Putting her wallet back into her purse, she helped Donnie put the cups of coffee in the cardboard carriers before picking one up. "Ready, dearest?" she asked.

"Ready," Donnie answered as he picked up the two remaining carriers. "Oh, don't forget about the creamers and sugars," he said as he motioned towards the condiment counter nearby the door.

"Oh, right," Violet said sheepishly as she moved towards the counter. "Thanks for that, love."

"No problem," Donnie said with an affectionate smile as he put his two carriers down and began fitting packets of sugar and creamer wherever he could. "That was really sweet, what you said to Raph, by the way. Thanks for that."

"No problem whatsoever," Violet said with a smile. "Blame it on my being a hopless romantic, but I believe that when two people are in love that there's nothing they can't conquer together."

Donatello smiled. "I'm beginning ot feel the same way." When he caught sight of the locket around Violet's neck for the first time that evening, he could not help himself. "Do you have any pictures in that yet?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Violet looked down. "Oh! Oh, yes," she said with a smile as she finished fitting sugar and creamer packets into her carrier. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"I bet they're both of Goliath," Donnie said playfully.

"And you would be wrong," Violet said with a small giggle before opening the locket and turning it so Donatello could see inside.

Donatello felt his heart flutter and melt when he caught sight of a picture of himself on one side of the locket. Violet's uncle was on the other side. "Any reason behind your choices?" Donnie asked softly. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he added with a sweet smile.

Violet smiled sweetly and leaned in to brush a tender kiss to Donnie's mouth. "So I can keep the two men I love most in the world close to my heart," she answered.

Donnie leaned in and captured Violet's soft lips in a tender kiss. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"Was it as good as the first time?" Violet asked softly.

Donatello kissed her again simply because he could. "Better." He kissed her once more. "Now come on, my most beautiful and precious flower. We've got drinks to deliver."

* * *

_...Hours later..._

"Hamato Raphael? Is there a Hamato Raphael here?"

"Me!" Raphael shouted as she jumped to his feet upon hearing his name called. "I'm Hamato Raphael." He hurried over to the doctor who had just stepped out of the unit. "How is she?"

"Resting comfortably," the doctor answered. "We managed to peel off all the dead and damaged skin as well as reset her broken ribs. Thankfully her lungs were not punctured, but her burns..."

"Yeah, doc?" Raphael felt rather than heard his brothers come up behind him.

"She suffered massive third degree burns," the doctor answered after taking a breath and letting it out slowly. "There will be permanent scarring, and her hair may never fully grow back."

Raphael was silent-completely dumbstruck by what he had just heard.

"What about functionality?" Donatello asked. "Will she be able to move on her own and carry on in her daily tasks?"

"Yes, with physical therapy she will be up and running again," the doctor answered with a nod.

"Well, that's good," Leo said with a smile as he patted Raphael on the back.

"Yeah, bro," Mikey said as he gave Raph's other shoulder a squeeze. "I'm gonna go tell the girls," he said as he turned and walked back to where Violet, Kiki and Ivy were seated.

"Can I see her?" Raphael asked.

"She has been asking for you," the doctor answered. "You may go in and see her, but not for too long. Her system has undergone a great amount of shock, and she needs her rest."

"I understand," Raphael answered before pushing through the doors and allowing the doctor to escort him down the hall.

"We're keeping her here for the next few days for observation," the doctor explained. "Once that period is over though, she'll be transferred to her own room in the ICU."

"Thanks doc," Raph said.

"Not at all," the doctor said before entering a small room and pulling back the curtain that surrounded a hospital bed upon approaching it.

Raphael schooled his face into a blank mask when he took the sight of Deidra. Her eyes were closed, and more than half of her body, including the entire top half of her head was wrapped in white bandages. She was hooked up to several different machines, and Raph had never before seen her look so small and helpless. The sight of her made Raphael want to break down and cry, but instead and softly cleared his throat and offered Deidra a smile when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, babe," he said gently. "The doc here says yer gonna be okay."

"Okay?" Deidra croaked. "How is _this_ okay, Raph? How is _any_ of this okay?"

"Babe, I know it's gonna be rough, but you'll make it through. I'll be with you. I'll help you. I'll be yer source of strength." He offered Deidra a smile. "The bottom line is that I ain't leavin' ya. I promise. I love you, and Vi said that as long as we love each other, then there's nothing we can't do." He moved to gently rest a hand on the one of Deidra's that was not wrapped, but stopped in mid-motion when he saw the cold and hate-filled glare that Deidra was directing at him.

"Don't," Deidra hissed.

"Babe?"

"Don't you dare touch me," Deidra hissed. "Don't you _ever_ fucking touch me again."

"Dee, what're you-"

"I want _nothing_ to do with you for the rest of my life, Raphael," Deidra all but snarled. "Do you hear me? _Nothing_! It's because of _you_ that I'm like this. It's because of being with _you_ that this happened to me. It's because of _you_ that my bakery...my _dream_ is now gone. My parents were right. I should've listened to them when they told me that _nothing_ good would ever come of my being with you."

Raphael could not believe what he was hearing and he tried vainly to reach the woman who up until a few hours ago had loved him. "Deidra, you can't be serious..."

"LOOK AT ME!" Deidra shrieked.

"Miss Erikson, please calm down," the doctor said as Deidra's monitors flared to life with violent beeping. "Your body can't take this kind of stress right now."

Deidra took several deep breaths before letting them out slowly-not once did her hate-filled gaze leave Raph. "Look at me," she hissed. "Now I'm just a big a freak as you are."

Raphael felt as though one of his own sai had just been plunged into his heart. _Never_ did he ever think he would hear those words from Deidra. He could take being called a freak by a Humanist, but not Deidra. Not Deidra...not the one woman he had ever loved and fully opened his heart to. No...not Deidra. It simply could not be...

"Dee, I-"

"GET OUT!" Deidra shrieked once more. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Mr. Hamato, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the doctor said firmly as he began pushing Raph towards the door.

"No. I'm not-"

"GET OUT!" Deidra shrieked once more. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Nurse! Nurse!" the doctor yelled. "Sedate her! Mr. Hamato, get out now or I'll be forced to call security."

Deidra's hate-filled shrieks were deafening in Raphael's ears, and as Deidra's cold, hateful words echoed through his head, all Raph could do was throw his head back as a wordless, animalistic roar ripped from his throat and echoed down the corridor—making the blood of any who heard it run cold.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics Mikey was singing were from the song 'King of New York' from Disney's _Newsies_. Oh, also I've uploaded pics of both the guys' home as well as Violet's to my profile page if you'd like to take a look :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_...JFK Airport; two weeks later..._

"Oh, where is she? Where is she?" Violet bounced lightly on the balls of her feet as she scanned the crowd of passengers filing out of the plane. "This is the right gate, isn't it? Do you think she missed her flight?"

Richard chuckled and rested an affectionate hand on his niece's shoulder. "Calm and collect it, Nora," he said with a smile. "This _is_ the right gate, and if Tabitha had in fact missed her flight, she would have called."

"Well, if that's the case...where is she?" she whined, albeit half-heartedly-her eyes twinkling teasingly at her uncle.

"Patience is a virtue," Richard said in a sing-song voice.

"Not right now it isn't," Violet replied back in a sing-song voice of her own.

Though appearing to be in good spirits as she bantered back and forth with her uncle, Violet was in desperate need of relief...

It had been two weeks since Deidra's accident...two weeks since she had removed Raphael from her life. Her parents had flown in from the mid-west and had taken great pleasure in making sure their daughter's wishes to have Raph kept away were enforced. They saw to it that any flowers or cards that he sent her were disposed of, and they had even gotten a restraining order. After two weeks in the ICU, the doctors had deemed Deidra well enough to travel, and she had flown back home with them yesterday to continue her recovery-not wanting to spend another minute in the same city as the one who had caused her so much agony.

Without looking back, Deidra had turned her back on New York and Raphael forever...

And Raphael had become increasingly withdrawn.

He was quiet. Raphael was never quiet. Raphael kicked and screamed. Raphael fought. Raphael punched holes through walls. He was _never _quiet. A quiet Raphael unnerved and terrified his brothers like nothing else in the world. They were all three on high alert. Leonardo watched his brother like a hawk while they were on duty, and Donatello and Michelangelo watched their elder brother when he was off duty-allowing Leo a chance to rest. But even then, the eldest brother was on constant alert.

Claudia helped Leonardo whenever she could so he was not too distracted on missions. She even visited a few times when their team was off duty. Violet had met the young woman on a few occasions and had liked her right away. Despite her toughness and tendency to be a smart-ass, no doubt side-effects of her profession, there was a gentleness about her that made her approachable.

Violet found herself spending more and more time over at the turtles' residence-helping in any way she could whether it was domestically related or simply giving Donatello some reprieve by spending time along with him. She never once complained. She was glad to do it. After all, Raphael was her friend, and he was in need of every ounce of kindness that could be mustered up from amongst his friends and family.

However, despite her willingness, the entire situation was beginning to take its toll on Violet. No matter how hard and valiantly she tried to stay afloat in the sea of Raphael's despair, she could feel herself beginning to sink. She and Donatello both tried vehemently to keep each other afloat, but despite their combined efforts, they were both running out of much-needed energy.

Needless to say, Tabitha could not have come at a better time.

"How are things with the turtles?" Richard asked-seeming to pick up on his niece's thoughts.

"Tense, to put it in a single word," Violet answered softly. "Not just with the brothers, but also with Ivy and Kiki..." She gave her head a small shake. "They've been cutting me out...not really speaking to me at all. I want to say it's shock and sadness over losing a friend, but something tells me that it's much more than that...that it goes deeper."

Richard gave a small nod of understanding as he listened. "And how is Raphael through all of this?"

"Quiet...sullen...bitter," Violet answered with a small sigh. "He's in so much pain, uncle."

"I can imagine," Richard said with a small nod. "It can't be easy...what he's going through. Having relationships end is already painful enough, but the things that you said Deidra said to Raphael..." He drifted off and gave a small shake of his head.

"Donnie is trying to reach Raph," Violet said. "Out of the four of them, he's the one who has been hurt the most in a relationship, so he's been trying to offer his brother an commiserating ear." She sighed softly. "He hasn't had much luck though. From what Leo, Donnie and Mikey say, Raph doesn't trust easily...and he doesn't take betrayal very well...not well at all. We're all afraid that Deidra may have done some permanent damage..."

"Maybe, maybe not," Richard said after a moment of thought. "From what I've managed to glean from both you and your turtle friends, Raphael has a very strong character. He may just surprise all of you." He sighed softly. "But I'm afraid that only time will tell."

Violet sighed. "Leo mentioned that the department just got a new psychologist, so she might be able to help in ways that we can't."

Richard nodded. "I think it would be wise to have Raphael sit down with her."

Violet nodded. "I think Leo's planning on getting Raph in to see her."

"VIOLA!"

Violet's head whipped around and her entire face lit up as an enormous smile spread over her face when she saw the short blond pushing her way through the crowd. "TABOO!" she exclaimed as she darted forward and threw her arms around her friend upon meeting her in the middle.

Both girls hugged each other tightly before grabbing each other's hands and hopping up and down while squealing in girlish excitement. They did not care that they were catching the attention of everyone in the terminal. They were simply overjoyed to be seeing each other after being apart for a year, and it was with that thought that they embraced each other once more.

"Oh, Tabs I missed you!" Violet kissed Tabitha on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Vi!" Tabitha responded with a kiss of her own. "Oh, it's so good to see you," she said with a wide smile.

"Your hair!" Violet exclaimed as she got a peek at the platinum strands stick out from underneath the shorter blonde's cap. "You've gone platinum."

"Oh, yeah," Tabitha said with a grin as she whipped her cap off so her friend could better see her new hair color. "Well? What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"Oh, I love it," Violet said with a smile. "It looks wonderful."

"Thank you," Tabitha said with a smile as she ran a hand over her short tresses while sticking her cap into the pocket of her jacket. "Hello, Uncle Richard," she said in greeting as the older man approached before throwing her arms around him in a hug. She enjoyed a close relationship with Richard and saw him as a surrogate uncle.

"Hello little Tabirella," Richard greeted as he hugged the young woman before kissing her cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Tabitha answered with a mock-martyred sigh as she linked arms with Violet and walked along beside Richard as he led the way through the terminal. "But at least the in-flight movies were good," she said with a smile. "We watched...oh, bloody hell..." Tabitha said under her breath as she saw an anthropomorphic cat walk by dressed in an airport security uniform.

"Are you alright, Tabs?" Violet asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, perfectly fine," Tabitha said with a smile. "So they really are real, then? Mutants, I mean?"

"Very real," Violet answered with a smile.

"They're not people dressed in costumes?"

"No," Violet and Richard both answered with small shakes of their heads.

"Wicked," Tabitha answered with a smile of awe. "I've never seen anything like it," she said softly as she watched a mutant mouse walk by. "We've of course heard about mutants from across the pond, but we've never actually seen any in person. Well, at least _I_ never have."

"Well, that'll change right away," Violet said with a giggle while sharing a secretive grin with her uncle. They were at the luggage carousel now.

"And they're allowed to do everything that humans are?" Tabitha asked.

"Everything except vote and be involved in politics," Richard answered. "They can even date as well as marry humans."

Tabitha paused in looking for her bag and looked up at the older man with eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Really, really," Violet answered.

Tabitha let out a small whistle before turning back to looking for her luggage. "I wonder what that must be like," she mused softly as she grabbed a large suitcase and pulled it off the carousel.

"Wonderful," Violet said with a smile.

Tabitha had been in the process of moving her suitcase to the side so Richard could pull her second suitcase from the carousel, but at Violet's announcement, she lost her footing and tripped-landing on top of her luggage. "Oof!"

"Tabs!" Violet dropped to her knees and helped her friend up and off her luggage. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Vi I'm fine. Did you just admit to what I think you admitted to?" she asked as she straightened her clothing once she had stood. "Are you dating a mutant?"

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod and a smile. "And he's absolutely wonderful."

"He's a good man," Richard said with a smile as he took the heavier of Tabitha's suitcases and began leading the way in the direction of the outside world. "He's honest, honorable, and he makes my precious little girl happy. I could not ask for anything more."

"How did you two even meet?" Tabitha asked with genuine curiosity-knowing only too well just how shy her friend was.

"It's a long story," Violet answered. "Why don't I explain it all to you over a nice pot of tea when we get home?"

"Throw in some scones and biscuits and you've got a deal," Tabitha said with a giggle.

* * *

_...Police station; office of Dr. Ruby Walker..._

Sitting behind her desk, Ruby sighed and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as she looked over the file in front of her-her soft, brown eyes scanning over the information. The file was for a rapist that the department had apprehended early that morning, and she had been asked to sit in on the interrogation so she could glean anything from the perpetrator that might aid the detectives in charge of the case in their search for the man's latest victim. Sighing, Ruby sat back in her chair and looked towards the framed photo of her young son, Matthew.

"If only there were a way I could shield you from the ugliness of this world," she uttered softly before looking down at the ring finger of her left hand. Her husband, George, had been dead for almost three years...murdered, and Ruby still could not bring herself to remove the wedding ring he had given her. Opening the desk drawer on her right, Ruby gently lifted out a silver-framed photo of a smiling, dark-haired man with warm, hazel eyes.

In life, George had been a lawyer, and he had been one of the key figures behind the Mutant Citizenship movement. He fought for the right for mutants to become citizens, and it had gotten him killed in the end. He had been killed six years after the movement had passed...when Ruby was only two months pregnant with their son, and though it had never been proven, Ruby knew in her gut that Humanists had been behind it.

She felt no anger or hatred towards mutants for what had happened. After all, it was not their fault, and it had not been them who had hunted her husband down and gunned him down like a common criminal. If anyone deserved her blame and ill will, it was the Humanists for allowing themselves to be so blinded and ruled by their hatred. It was because of Humanists that George had missed Matthew's first step, and it was because of the Humanists that George would never see his son grow up into the fine young man that Ruby knew he would become.

"Oh, George..." Ruby murmured softly as she lightly traced her fingertips over her late husband's face. She looked to her door upon hearing a knock, and hurriedly put the picture back in her drawer while wiping her eyes of the tears she felt were ready to fall. "Come in," she said once she was certain she was presentable.

She blinked in surprise when the door opened and a green face peeked inside. "Doctor Walker?"

"Yes?" Ruby asked as she stood.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo Hamato."

"Hello," Ruby said with a smile. She recognized the name from the list she had looked over earlier that contained the names of all those attached to that particular station-all those who would be in her charge. "It's nice to meet you," she said as she came around the desk and held out her hand. "Please come in."

"Thanks," Leo said with a smile as he took Ruby's smaller hand in his own and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too. Are you settling in alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Ruby said once she had gotten her hand back. She could still feel the texture of Leonardo's skin, and she marveled at how it had been both smooth and pebbly at the same time. She covertly took in the sight of the giant turtle standing in front of her. She had seen him from afar, but never from a close proximity. Perhaps it was the doctor in her, but Ruby found mutants to be fascinating...how they could be so very human in their behavior and mannerisms while still retaining the baser, animal instincts that normal humans had 'evolved' out of over the centuries.

"That's good," Leo said with a small nod. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not at the moment," Ruby answered. "I have an interrogation to sit in on in, but that's not for a few hours. Did you want to have a session?" she asked as she motioned towards one of the chairs.

"Not for me," Leo answered. "But I was hoping that you might be able to see my brother, Raphael."

"Oh?" Ruby asked with slightly raised brows. Recognized the name from the list as well.

"Yes, you see..." Leonardo sighed as he searched for the right words. "He just went through a really nasty break-up two weeks ago and, well...he just hasn't been himself since. I'm really worried about him." He looked to Ruby-his golden eyes pleading. "My brothers and I keep trying to get him to talk, but he's completely shut down and that's not like him. Then there's the matter of when our team is sent out on assignment in which case he just becomes unchained..."

"Do you feel he's putting the rest of the team in danger?" Ruby asked.

"No, nothing like that," Leo said with a shake of his head. "Raph would never endanger the team. It's just...he's just _so_ angry." Leo had not seen this kind of anger from his brother since their rooftop battle all those years ago, and that had been a simple case of resentment-filled anger. But in this case, it was a matter of fury fueled by painful betrayal. Leonardo would have been lying if he said he was not terrified of what sort of beast might be unleashed from within his silently raging brother. "He's channeling his anger into his work and well...it's getting harder and harder to pull him off of perpetrators..."

"I see," Ruby said with a small nod of understanding.

Leonardo sighed. "I'm reaching the end of my rope, doctor. Do you think you'd be able to meet with him?"

Ruby gave Leo a gentle smile as she nodded. "Of course, Leonardo-"

"Leo," Leonardo corrected gently.

"Leo," Ruby said with a smile. "I'd be happy to speak to your brother. Show him in and I'll see what I can do."

Leonardo's eyes and face were flooded with gratitude as he breathed a sigh of relief. He liked Ruby already. There was a sweetness and a gentleness to her that made her easy to approach. He could only hope that Raphael would feel the same way. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll go get him."

* * *

"How's it hanging, Hamato?" Claudia asked as she leaned against Raphael's desk.

Raphael looked up to the petite brunette before looking back down to the report report he was writing.

"This is the part where _you _say, 'It doesn't'," Claudia said with a playful wink as she lowered her voice in a conspiring manner and lightly nudged Raph's leg with the toe of her boot. "You know...like you always do."

Once again, Raphael responded with silence.

Claudia sighed softly and hung her head a little. This was not the Raphael she knew. This was not the Raphael she had worked with since being accepted into the task force four years ago. This was not the Raphael she so admired and willingly trusted her life to every time the team was sent out.

This was not the Raphael she had grown to love.

Yes, Claudia Lucci was in love with Raphael Hamato. She had been in love with him for three years-her feelings of admiration at Raph's strength, courage and loyalty gradually growing into something stronger than mere admiration. Then there were the matters of Raphael's smile and eyes-both of which were capable of turning Claudia's spine to jelly.

Claudia had begun noticing the change of her feelings for him a year after she had been accepted onto the task force, but she had never acted upon them. She always held back-stopping herself from making the first move and asking Raph out on a date. Claudia had been terrified of Raphael rejecting her-of his turning her down because he only saw her as 'one of the guys'. Then, almost two years ago...when Claudia had finally worked up the courage to ask her team mate out on a date, Raphael had met Deidra...

And Claudia's life became a living Hell.

Though outwardly, she would smile and laugh at the stories Raph would tell about his relationship with Deidra, inwardly, Claudia would be screaming. It had only been her love for Raphael that prompted Claudia to give good female advice when he asked her for it instead of sending Raph in the completely wrong direction.

But now...

Now Claudia wished that she _had _in fact given Raph bad advice. If she had to go back and do it over again, Claudia would have given Raphael advice that would have been a sure-fire way to make Deidra break up with him right away. Yes, Raph would have been hurt, but it would have been early enough in the relationship that Raph would have bounced back quickly.

Not like now.

"Raph," Claudia pleaded softly while lightly touching Raphael's arm. "Raph, please...talk to me." She felt her heart shatter when Raph drew sharply away from her touch, and it was only by biting the inside of her cheek that Claudia managed to keep herself from crying. "Oh, Raph," she whispered softly...sadly.

"Hello, Claudia."

Claudia snapped out of her reverie and turned her head to find Leo standing beside her. "Oh, hey," she replied as she fixed a smile to her face.

"Raph," Leo said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I got you an appointment with Doctor Walker. She's waiting for you in her office."

"I don't wanna talk to 'er," Raphael growled. "There ain't nothin' wrong wit' me."

"Of course there isn't, Raph," Claudia said gently.

"I'm not saying that there's something wrong with you, Raph," Leo said carefully. "All I'm saying is that it might be good for you to talk to someone who makes a living out of helping people through their problems. There's only so much your brothers and I can do."

"So ya went runnin' ta some uptight skirt an' squealed on me? No one likes a squealer, Leo..."

"I didn't squeal on you, Raphael," Leo said evenly. "I just though you could use some help that neither Donnie, Mikey nor I can give you."

"I never asked fer yer help," Raphael growled. "I don't want yer help. I don't _need_ yer help." His accent was thick now. "An' I sure as fuck don' need the help of some uptight couch sitter. So fuck off, Leo an' leave me alone."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. "Raphael, as leader of our team, I'm ordering you to go talk with Doctor Walker."

Raphael slowly turned his head and looked up at his brother-amber eyes molten with his barely contained rage. "Fuck you, Leo," he growled. "Go fuck yerself."

"Do I need to get the chief in on this?" Leo asked simply. "How many times has he called you into his office in these past two weeks because of your behavior? Who knows how long he'll suspend you for when he hears that you refused a direct order from your team leader for something that could have helped you?"

It was a bold move, and Leonardo could feel the air around Raphael and himself crackling. He would not be surprised if Raph hauled off and punched him, and Leo was ready for it. All the while that Raph slowly rose to his feet, Leo was ready to block whatever blow that might come.

Imagine then, his surprise when Raphael wordlessly turned on his heel and stalked through the room in the direction of Dr. Walker's office.

Once he was sure Raphael was out of range, Leonardo could not stop himself from releasing the breath he had been holding, and when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder, it was with a weary expression that he looked over to Claudia.

"How about I buy you a drink? Our shifts are over and you look like you could use a cup of something."

"I don't drink," Leo answered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee," Claudia said before shrugging. "Or we could always make it a milkshake."

Leonardo could not stop the chuckle from escaping, and the chuckle soon turned into a full laugh only moments later. "Thanks, Claudia...I needed that." He lightly patted the petite brunette on the back. "Coffee sounds great, but I don't know if I should leave Raph..."

"He'll be with the doc for at least an hour," Claudia said. "That's more than enough time for us to go to the little coffee shop around the corner, grab a cup of java and come back. Besides...you really look like you could use a break."

Leo was silent for several moments before finally giving Claudia a small yet grateful smile and a small nod. "Lead on."

* * *

_...Dr. Walker's office; fifteen minutes later..._

Ruby sat in one of the chairs across from Raphael who was currently slouching in the chair he had dropped himself into upon stomping into her office. Sitting quietly with her legs crossed and her hand folded neatly in her lap, Ruby silently observed the mutant turtle. With his arms crossed over his chest area, his clenched jaw and his eyes being firmly fixed to the floor, Raphael resembled that of a petulant child.

She casually took in the differences between Raphael and Leonardo. Though there was an obvious resemblance, to say that they looked alike would have been an insult. Leo, though very well muscled, was more leanly built, his skin was a lighter shade of green that was more akin to fresh grass, and his eyes were like molten gold. Raph was more bulky in his muscle mass, his skin was more of a forest green, and his eyes were dark pools of amber.

Both were pictures of masculinity and beautiful in their own way.

"So?" Raph asked without looking up.

"Hmm?" Ruby asked as she was pulled from her reverie.

"Ya gonna talk ta me or what?"

"We're on your hour, Raphael-"

"Raph."

"We're on your hour, Raph," Ruby said. "What we do within these four walls is entirely up to you."

"Is that so?" Raph asked snidely.

"Yes, it is," Ruby answered. "We can talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about."

"What if I don' wanna talk?"

Ruby gave a small, graceful shrug of her shoulders. "That's entirely up to you, Raph. I can't force you to talk to me."

"So we could just sit here on our asses and just stare at each other?"

"If that's how you want to spend your time in here, then yes."

Raphael snorted. "Yer wastin' yer time, lady."

"I view neither my patients nor the time I send with them as a waste of time," Ruby said gently.

"I ain't yer patient, lady."

"Are you an employee of this particular police station?" Ruby asked simply.

"If ya gotta ask me that, then maybe yer not as smart as ya think ya are."

"Just answer the question, Raph," Ruby said gently-never once raising her voice. "Are you under the employ of this police station?"

Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he answered.

Ruby smiled. "Then that makes you my patient." She smoothed her skirt. "I'm also employed by this station, and it's my job to look after all those who are employed within its walls. It's my job to listen to them and to help them when I can."

"Even the freaks like me?" Raphael asked bitterly with an underlying snarl.

"You're not a freak, Raph," Ruby said gently but firmly.

Raphael whipped his face up to stare directly at Ruby-amber eyes ablaze in fury. "Look at me!" he snarled.

Ruby was unshaken by Raph's display. She simply sat back in he chair and watched him passively-showing her with her body language that she was not afraid of him. "I am, Raph...and you know what I see? I see a man...a genuinely good and honorable man who had been hurt terribly by someone he cared for."

"What the fuck do you know about it?" Raph snarled.

"It's my job to know things, Raph," Ruby explained simply. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"No, I don't wanna fuckin' talk about it! Why the fuck would I wanna talk about that fuckin' bitch after she broke my fuckin' heart? I thought she loved me, an' she goes an' pulls this shit? Ya think it fuckin' mattered to her that I still loved her even though she was all burned up? No fuckin' way!" Raphael narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "So just mind yer own fuckin' business lady, 'cause you don't have a fuckin' clue of what I'm feelin' right now. Yer married," he said as he pointed to the wedding ring on Ruby's finger. You have a kid," he said as he pointed to the framed picture on Ruby's desk. "Yer life is a fuckin' cake-walk, lady. Yer life is fuckin' perfect!"

"No it isn't, Raph," Ruby said. "No one's life is perfect, and that goes for my life as well."

"Looks pretty damned perfect to me," Raph snarked as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his plastron once more.

"And just what may I ask is perfect about being a widow and a single mother?" Ruby asked gently. Though she took care to keep her voice even, all she wanted to do was cry.

"What?" Raph asked.

"I'm not married, Raph," Ruby explained softly. "My husband died before his son was even born."

"I'm sorry," Raph said in a voice so soft that it was barely above his breath.

"I still wear my wedding ring because I can't bring myself to let go of him yet." She sighed softly. Normally, she would not have divulged such a tender subject, but she was trying to establish some common ground in order to get Raphael to open up. At that moment, loss was the only thing they had in common, so Ruby sucked it up and took one for the team. "I'm a single mother raising my baby alone because I can't bring myself to move on. My life is far from perfect, Raphael."

"Whatever," Raphael grouched as he crossed his ankles. "I still say yer wastin' yer time. I ain't talkin' to ya."

Ruby smiled softly. "But Raph...you've _been_ talking to me."

Raphael blinked and raised his head so he was looking directly at the willowy red head seated in front of him. "How in the...?"

Ruby shrugged gracefully. "I'm good at what I do." She sighed softly. "If you don't want to talk anymore right now that's fine...but know that my door is open to you."

"Why d'ya wanna help me so bad?"

"Because you are surrounded by people who love and care for you...your brothers are in pain because _you're _in pain," Ruby said gently. "You're not the only one hurting, Raph."

"Yeah?" Raph asked softly. "Well it sure as fuck feels like it."

* * *

_...Corner coffee shop..._

"So how're you doing?" Claudia asked as she sipped her milkshake.

Leonardo sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure," he admitted before chuckling softly at the sight of the young woman in front of him who he had so often seen fire her weapon with the accuracy of a marine sniper...sipping a chocolate milkshake. "You really weren't kidding about the milkshake, were you?"

Claudia fixed a grin to her face. "What? I needed a little pick-me-up...I've been feeling a little down these past couple weeks."

"Just give him time, Claudia," Leo said gently after a few moments of silence during which he thoughtfully sipped his tea. "He'll come around when the wounds in his heart aren't so deep."

Claudia nearly choked on a mouthful of milkshake. "E...excuse me?" she managed between coughing.

Leo gave a small roll of his eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said with a small grin. "I know how you feel about my brother."

Claudia's brown eyes widened in worry. "Oh, God...am I that transparent? Does everyone _else_ know?"

"No on both counts," Leo answered with a small shake of his head.

"Oh...then how did _you_ know?" Claudia asked. "Or are you just that good?"

Leonardo chuckled. "As much as I would love to answer 'yes' to that, I'm afraid it was just a simple case of your scent."

Claudia blinked. in confusion. "My scent?"

Leo nodded. "Whenever you and Raph would be in close proximity, your scent changed. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was going on."

"Then why didn't Raph pick up on it?"

Leonardo sighed softly. "Because that scent can often be confused with general excitement. He probably simply dismissed it as an adrenaline rush because of the job." He sipped once more before sighing. "And by the time that it started growing stronger and more prominent, the only scent Raph was thinking of was Deidra's."

"Story of my life," Claudia said with a sigh before sipping her shake.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to him?" Leo asked.

Claudia was silent for several moments. "Look at me, Leo," she said softly at last. "I know I'm not ugly, but I'm nowhere near as gorgeous as Deidra was. Christ, the woman could've had a very healthy career as a model, and that's obviously Raph's type...leggy blonds with big boobs." She sighed and stared into her milkshake. "Besides...he probably doesn't see me as much of a woman anyway. It's not like I'm glamorous or uber feminine..." She snorted softly. "I feel naked in anything that I can't conceal a gun in. Let's face it...I'm just one of the guys."

"Don't talk like that," Leonardo said gently. "You're a beautiful woman with a good heart. Raph could do a lot worse for himself."

Claudia gave a small shake of her head. "Enough about me and my pathetic issues," she said before taking a long sip of her shake. "How are things with you at home? Can you at least de-stress there?"

Leo sighed. "Not really. My brothers and I are always watching over Raph, but that's not the worst of it," he said as he peered down into his cup.

"Want to talk about it?" Claudia asked softly.

Leonardo sighed. "It's probably just the shock of what happened to Deidra and the tension of having to deal with Raph, but things have been really strained between me and Kiki lately."

"How do you mean?"

"It seems like every time she sees me, she's trying to pick a fight," Leo answered before sipping his tea. "Don't get me wrong, we have our share of arguments like any couple...but this is different."

"How so?" Claudia asked.

"Well, right before Raph and I left to start this week's shift, she started screaming at me about how I'm keeping her from having a family," Leonardo explained.

Claudia blinked and slightly wrinkled her brow. "You don't want kids?"

"I _do_," Leo answered. "I love kids, and I'd love to have some. We've been trying for a year now to have a baby naturally, but nothing's happened."

"What about adoption?"

Leo's jaw clenched a little. "Apparently, mutants are not desirable parental candidates for orphaned children. Never mind that the foster system is over-flowing with unwanted and abandoned children in need of warm homes and caring families...if you're not human, you're not fit to be a parent."

"That's fucking bullshit!" In her anger, Claudia slammed her fist down on the table.

"I know," Leo said bitterly with a nod. "Apparently voting and government are not the only things mutants aren't allowed to do." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And Kiki's been blaming me for it." He neglected to mention how his wife froze him out of their bed-keeping herself as far away from him without actually falling off.

"Oh, Leo...I'm so sorry," Claudia said softly as she reached across the table and gave Leonardo's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, me too," Leo said softly as he turned his hand palm-side up and gently squeezed Claudia's hand in return. "But like with any dark cloud, I'm hoping that this too shall pass..."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, Leo," Claudia said with a smile.

Leonardo smiled sadly. "Thanks."

* * *

_...The turtles' home..._

"Thanks for coming to the pet shop with me, bro," Mikey said with a smile as he opened the front door and stepped inside with several bags filled with various items.

"Hey, it was the least I could do after you went to three jewelry stores with me," Donnie said with a smile as he stepped inside behind his brother-one arm securely carrying a brand new and larger scratching post while in his other hand he carried a much smaller bag. "I hope Violet likes it. Do you think she will?"

"Dude, for like the billionth time, she's gonna love it," Mikey said with a grin before looking around. "Doesn't it seem kind of quiet to you?" he asked.

"Maybe Kiki and Ivy are out shopping?" Donnie suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mikey said with a nod. "Ivy needs the break...she's been really tense lately," he said as he went into the service room to put away the cat food, kitty litter and other various items.

"Yeah, I noticed," Donatello answered with a small sigh. "Everything okay between you two? I mean...I haven't heard the two of you fighting like Leo and Kiki have lately, but I don't know what's going on behind closed doors."

Michelangelo sighed softly as he came back out carrying the bag that was filled with brand new toys. "Bad," he answered as he moved into the living room. "Ivy's been distant since that night, and whenever I go to touch her, she moves away." He sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch. "She won't even let me hold her when we're in bed sleeping...and we haven't...you know, since then."

"She's going through stuff, Mikey," Donatello explained. "She lost her friend, and things have been really tense around here. She'll come around once the dust starts to settle."

"I hope you're right."

"Listen, you know if you need to talk that you can always come to me, right?"

Michelangelo smiled. "Yeah, I know bro. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Donnie answered with a smile. "Did you want this scratching post where the old one was?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Mikey said before looking into the bag of toys. "I hope Waffles likes these."

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Donnie said as he turned the scratching post. "Just like she's loved all the other billion toys you've gotten her."

"Yeah...she's great, isn't she?"

"She is a sweetie," Donnie agreed with a nod.

"You going over to Vi's tonight?" Michelangelo asked as he sat on the couch.

"Only if she asks me to," Donatello answered. "Her friend was arriving from England today, so the two of them might want to catch up. Besides...I don't want to surprise Violet with a visit before she's had a chance to tell Tabitha about me."

"Yeah...point taken, bro," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Dude, can you imagine what it'd be like if you showed up before Vi had a chance to tell her? She'd be like one of those cartoon cats attached to the ceiling."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I don't think it would be quite that bad."

"Still...it'd be kinda funny," Mikey said with a grin before standing. "Well, I'm gonna go find my precious little baby girl. See ya," he said before turning and hurrying up the stairs-all the while calling for Waffles every few moments.

When he heard the tiny, familiar mew of his beloved kitten, Michelangelo hurried his step and happily scooped the small ball of orange fur up into his arms. "There you are. Who's daddy's precious? Who's daddy's precious little girl?" He grinned and chuckled when Waffles licked the tip of his nose ridge with her tiny, pink tongue. "That's right, _you_ are."

He continued cooing fondly to the kitten as he made his way to the bedroom. "Where's mama, huh? You seen mama?" He flicked on the light and strode to the bed. He caught sight of an envelope with his name written on the front in Ivy's handwriting. "What's this?" he asked Waffles as he put her down on the bed with the bag of toys before picking up the envelope and opening. The smile that spread over his face at the sight of Waffles jumping into the bag instantly faded when he unfolded the two pieces of paper inside...

One was a restraining order...

And the other was a note with only two words written out...

'_I can't._'

"No...no, no, no, no, no!" Michelangelo dropped the papers and ran to the closet-throwing the doors open. The sight he was presented with forced the normally happy-go-lucky turtle to throw back his head and let loose with a pained, wordless roar.

All of Ivy's clothes were gone.

* * *

_...Later..._

When Leonardo and Raphael came home, it was to find Donatello grappling with Michelangelo in the living room. Neither had to watch the scene for long to see that it was not a friendly wrestling match.

"Hey!" Raph bellowed as he rushed forward.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded as he pulled Donnie off of Mikey-knowing that Raph would handle their youngest brother.

"LET ME GO!" Michelangelo bellowed at the top of his lungs as Raphael held him firm. "LET ME GO!"

"Mikey, you can't!" Donnie all but shouted in order to make himself heard. "You can't go after her!"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" He stomped on Raph's foot.

"AH, FUCK!"

"Mikey, she-"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?"

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were stunned into silence when Leonardo raised his voice.

"Now," Leo said once he had taken several deep breaths and let them out slowly. "What is going on?"

"Ivy left me, Leo," Mikey answered. "SHE FUCKING LEFT ME!"

"Not only that, but she got a restraining order against him to make sure he left her alone," Donnie explained before sighing. "I guess she doesn't want what happened to Deidra to happen to her. I was _trying _to explain the concept of a restraining order to Mikey when he tried to run off into the night to look for her...you happened to come home right in the middle of our discussion," Donatello added dryly.

"She...she left me..." Tears swam in Mikey's eyes. "I...I thought...I thought she loved me...I thought she loved me!" He sank to the floor and curled up in the fetal position as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I loved her...I loved her so much...how could she do this to me? I would've kept her safe...I would've protected her...I loved her...!"

Now freed from Leonardo's grasp, Donatello dropped down to his knees beside his little brother and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace.

Raphael sighed and hung his head a little before heading in the direction of the kitchen with the utterance of, "I'll get you a drink, little brother..."

Leonardo was about to join Donnie in comforting his baby brother when he suddenly paused in mid-motion. "Where's Kiki?"

"We haven't seen her all afternoon," Donatello answered softly.

Something deep inside of Leonardo screamed at him in warning, and he took off at a dead sprint through the living room and up the stairs. He practically broke the door down as he pushed his way into the bedroom and flicked on the lights. Seeing an envelope taped to the full length mirror on the other side of the room, Leo seemed to take forever as he made his way across the room-his feet dragging with a feeling of impending doom. Taking the envelope off, he opened it and pulled out two documents...one a restraining order, and the other divorce papers.

As Leonardo breathed in shakily-his entire body trembling with a combination of rage and sorrow-it was then that he saw the single word written across the mirror in Kiki's favorite shade of lipstick, and he emitted a wordless, animalistic roar filled with anguish after reading that one word that carried so much weight...

'_Goodbye_'.

* * *

_...Violet's room; hours later..._

Violet started awake when she heard the sound of a light but persistent tapping against the French doors that led out onto her balcony. However, when Goliath thumped his tail against the bed instead of growling, her panic quickly died. Rolling out of bed, she slowly padded to the window and drew the curtains back to find Donatello standing on her balcony.

Violet could not stop the smile from spreading over her face as she opened the French doors. "To what do I owe the pleasure of-" She was cut off when Donatello pulled her tightly against his plastron and kissed her with a quiet desperation. She moaned softly and clung to Donnie's body as he held her, and when the kiss ended, she could feel the flush of excitement in her cheeks. "Well, that was a welcome surprise," she said with a smile which soon faded when Donatello dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he pressed his face against her stomach. "Donnie? Dearest, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Yes," Donnie answered softly.

"Oh, God, what?" Violet asked worriedly.

"Kiki and Ivy...they left."

Violet blinked in surprise. "What?"

"They left my brothers," Donatello explained. "We came home and they were gone...along with all their clothes, and they even filed restraining orders against them to make sure that they leave them alone."

"Oh, my God..." Violet breathed softly-her hands tenderly caressing Donnie's head. "How are Mikey and Leo holding up?"

"Badly," Donnie answered-his arms tightening around Violet's waist. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded.

"Pardon?" Violet asked.

"Please don't leave me," Donatello repeated as he looked imploringly up at Violet. "I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you so long as I'm with you...just please don't ever leave me."

When Violet saw the tears in her beloved's eyes, she felt her heart break. "Oh, my love," she murmured softly before gently pulling Donnie to his feet. The kiss she pressed to his mouth was sweet, but filled with love and tenderness. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She kissed him again and did not so much as bat an eyelash when she felt him lift her into his arms and carry her over to the bed before laying her down-not once breaking their kiss. She giggled when Donatello gently pushed Goliath off the bed, and when her turtle deepened the kiss, she sighed in contentment.

"I'll never leave you," Violet whispered as Donatello gently but earnestly trailed light, nipping kisses down her neck. "Never..." She shivered and gasped softly in delight when her turtle's teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin as his large, powerful hands gently cupped and caressed her breasts through her nightgown. Her moan of pleasure was smothered when her lips were suddenly captured once more in a kiss, and as Donatello took possession of her mouth in his sweet but earnest way, Violet was only too happy to lace her fingers through his as she surrendered her heart to him yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_...Three days later..._

'Morning, lovely', Tabitha mouthed to Violet upon padding into the kitchen to find her friend on the phone.

'Morning,' Violet mouthed back before gesturing to the kettle to let her friend know that the water was still hot for tea should she want any. "Oh, dearest, I'm so sorry," she spoke into the mouthpiece as she leaned against the counter. "You know what? I'm coming over. No, I mean it. This has to stop. I'll head over and we'll take them out for breakfast...the fresh air will do them good. Just give me time to get dressed and I'll be right over." She smiled. "I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"So where are we going?" Tabitha asked as she poured hot water into the cup she had just put a bag into.

"I'm going over to Donnie's," Violet explained as she sipped her tea. "He's having trouble with his three brothers...they've all drinking themselves into stupors and cursing the days they fell in love." She sighed softly and gripped her cup in both hands as she looked down into its contents. "I think he's at the end of his rope, so I'm going over there to help him have some kind of an intervention."

"Fair enough," Tabitha said after sipping her tea once she had flavored it with milk and sugar. "Just give me a moment to shower and get dressed and we can go," she said as she padded towards the kitchen door.

Violet blinked in surprise. "_We_? You want to come with me?"

"Why not?" Tabitha asked. "I'm over my jet-lag enough now to be able to be coherent along with my usual sunny self," she said with a smile. "Besides, I'd like to finally meet your dashing green knight."

"Yes but...well...you've never met the turtles before, and I just didn't think you'd want your initial meeting of them to be an intervention," Violet said as she rinsed her now empty cup before putting it in the dishwasher.

"No, you're right," Tabitha said with a nod. "I've never met the turtles before, but they're obviously important to you and that makes them matter. Besides," she said with a smile. "If I meet them when they're at their worst right off the bat, then anything else bad that I may come across pertaining to them will just be a walk in the park."

Violet blinked before grinning softly as she walked towards her friend. "Though this be madness, yet there is method in't."

Tabitha's smile grew. "_Hamlet_, act two, scene two." Her eyes smiled at her friend over the rim of her cup as she sipped her tea.

"Very good," Violet said with a smile and a small nod of approval as she linked her arm through Tabitha's and started towards the stairs.

"Thank you. I _do_ try," Tabitha said with a giggle.

It was Violet's turn to giggle as she and her friend walked up the stairs together. "Oh, goody, goody, I'm so very glad to hear that."

"So, what's the plan then?" Tabitha asked before sipping her tea.

"Well...get Leo, Raph and Mikey to stop drinking, that's the first priority. Then take them out for breakfast and a long talk." She sighed. "I'm hoping the fresh air and sunshine will do them good."

"Do you think they'll be receptive to your plan?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Violet answered. "The only one I've ever seen drunk was Mikey...and even then, he was in wonderful spirits so he was a happy drunk." She removed her arm from Tabitha's when they reached her room.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Tabitha mused. "What does one wear to an intervention."

Violet gave her friend a wry grin before turning to move towards her own bedroom. "I'd stay away from the heels you got at the Prada sale."

"Point taken," Tabitha said with a nod before giggling. "Vomit on my prized heels would not a happy Tabitha make."

* * *

_...The guys' place; an hour later..._

"Donnie, dearest, this is Tabitha," Violet said with a smile once Donatello had opened the door. "She insisted on coming along."

Donatello blinked in surprise. "Um...Hi," he said once he had recovered and held out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you after Vi's talked about you so much."

"All good things, I hope," Tabitha said with a smile as she shook Donnie's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Viola has told me all about you. She's completely besotted with you, by the way."

Violet blushed furiously. "Tabs..."

"Oh, like he doesn't already know," Tabitha said with a giggle and a roll of her eyes.

Donatello smiled and slid an arm around Violet's waist and drew her close as he closed the door once they were all inside. "Regardless of whether or not I know, it's still a nice thing to hear," he said as he tenderly nuzzled Violet's cheek before kissing it.

Violet smiled and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest before she sobered. "Alright, where are the inebriates?"

"In the living room," Donnie answered with a sigh before looking to Tabitha. "I'm sorry you're not meeting them under better circumstances."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Tabitha said as she followed the pair into the living room once Donatello had started guiding them in that direction. She could hear the sound of loud snores and groans as they approached, and she wrinkled her nose at the potent smell of alcohol. "Bloody Hell, it smells like a distillery, and like I was telling Viola earlier...if I meet them when they're at their worst right off the bat, then anything else bad that I may come across pertaining to them will just be a walk in the park."

Donatello blinked and gave a small shake of his head. "Though this be madness, yet there is method in't."

"Good lord, you two really _are_ perfect for each other," Tabitha said with a grin as she shook her head. "That's exactly what _she_ said when I told her."

Donnie smiled. "Great minds really _do_ think alike."

"And you certainly _do_ have a great mind, dearest," Violet said as she kissed her turtle's cheek.

"Ugh...too much cuteness too early," Raphael half growled, half groaned from where he was lying on the sofa as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Ya guys are killin' me over here..."

"We'll stop if you get up and take a shower," Donnie said.

"That would re...req...that would mean I'd hafta get up..." was the muffled and slurred reply from under the pillow.

"Yeah, funny how those things go hand in hand, isn't it?" Donatello said dryly.

"Oh, God..." Leonardo groaned from the love seat he was sprawled across before leaning over and just barely managing to stick his head in a bucket before emptying the contents of his stomach. When he had finished he groaned and rested his forehead on the edge of the bucket. "Someone please stop the room from spinning...I'd like to get off now..."

"Heh...that's what _she _said," Raph slurred with a smirk before breaking into a sniggering fit-soon to be joined by Mikey's drunken giggles.

Donatello looked to Violet and mouthed the words 'help me'.

"Hello my darling terrapins," Violet said sweetly as she carefully stepped over the empty bottles and cans that served as evidence at just how far gone the three proud men had gotten since being so utterly betrayed by the women they loved. "What have we learned?"

"Don't mix beer with jagermeister," Michelengelo groaned from underneath the lampshade he was currently wearing on his head as he lay sprawled back in the recliner. "Or Jack," he added as an afterthought.

"Or chase them with tequila," Leo added-his head still in the bucket.

"No...the answer I was looking for was drinking when you're depressed is bad," Violet answered. "I also would have accepted getting drunk is bad."

"Feh...wha d'_you_ know? You've got someone in yer life," Raphael groaned. "An' he sure as fuck ain't leavin' ya..."

"He does have a point there," Donnie said with the smallest of smiles.

Violet gave Donnie a small smile. "As sweet as that is, dearest, I don't really think that's helping right now," she said before looking back to the three intoxicated turtles. The three of you soon will have special ladies in your lives again. Just give yourselves time to heal_...without_ self-medicating_,"_ she said before giving her hands a small clap-smiling apologetically when all three turtles winced at the sound. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"I'll have a beer," Mikey said as he held up a hand.

"No, Mikey...that's what you had for dinner," Donatello said dryly as he came up behind Violet.

"Fine...then I'll just have leftovers," Mikey grumped as he reached down and grabbed the half-empty beer bottle from the floor and slipped the mouth of it under the lampshade so he could take a swig.

"Breakfast of champions," Tabitha muttered dryly.

"Damn straight," Mikey concurred with a slur before sitting up a little when he realized the female voice did not belong to Violet. "Wait a sec...who said that?"

"Me," Tabitha answered.

"Who's me?" Mikey asked.

"Last I checked, you were Mikey," Tabitha answered with a grin.

"Damn straight I'm Mikey. I'm...wait...huh?"

Donnie snorted softly in laughter.

"Oh, Tabs...confusing the drunk turtle," Violet said with a giggle. "That's just cruel."

Tabitha shrugged while grinning. "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"Shaddup, already will ya?" Raphael growled. "Both a yas...somuvus are tryin' ta sleep..."

"Sorry, Raphie-poo," Violet said as she fearlessly strode over to the prone terrapin and yanked the pillow off his face-knowing him well enough to know that he would not take his wrath out on her. "It's not time for sleepy-sleepies, it's time for wakey-wakies."

"How can you be so fuckin' cheery this early in the mornin'?" Raph grouched as he covered his eyes with her arm.

"Simple," Violet answered. "It's a beautiful day...the sun is shining, the sky is clear, and the smell of autumn is in the air. Why shouldn't I be cheery?"

"Because Mary Poppins wouldn't be this cheery," Leo groaned as he lay back on the love seat and covered his face with a pillow.

"Heh, good one bro..." Mikey slurred before taking another swig.

"Oh, no, you don't," Violet said as she picked her way over to Michelangelo and took the bottle away.

"Hey," Mikey whined. "That's _mine_...give it back."

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance," Violet answered.

"Pretty please?"

"Between the three of you, you've had enough to kill an adult elephant," Donatello said. "Enough is enough."

Mikey paused. "I don't drink ta kill aminals," he slurred. "I like ele...elep...I like oliph...hefal...I like Dumbo," he said at last. "He's cool...he flies...that makes him cool. Now c'mon, Vi...gimme back my bottle.

"No chance in Hell," Violet answered.

"Some Mary Poppins you are," Mikey grouched as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you want Mary Poppins? Well, I'm about to supercalafragalisticexpialidotious your tail into a cold shower," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now march your collective arses out of this room and go clean yourselves up so we can all go out and get something to eat."

"Heh...she said arse," Mikey chuckled.

"Heh...arse..." Raphael sniggered.

"You're not the boss of me," Leo slurred as he pointed vaguely in Violet's direction.

"Oh, I am _too_," Violet said as she tried to make herself look as authoritative as possible. "Now march."

* * *

_...Later..._

At an outside table of a small cafe, Violet, Tabitha and Donatello, who was currently seated between the two blonds, perused their menus and pondered what it was they wanted to order, while Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo sat across from them-holding their heads while wearing sunglasses. Every so often, one of them would groan, but for the most part, they remained silent. Showered and dressed, the three inebriated turtles at least looked more presentable than how they felt.

"What are you getting, Tabitha?" Donnie asked.

"The Belgian waffle," Tabitha answered after a few more moments of thoughtful browsing.

"Oh, that make those really well here," Violet said with a smile.

"Is that what you're getting?" Tabitha asked.

"No, I'm in the mood for chocolate-chip pancakes," Violet answered.

Tabitha grinned and giggled. "It's nice to know some things never change."

Donatello grinned and chuckled softly before taking a sip of coffee. "As good as both those things sound, I'm going with the Spanish omelet. What are you three going to have?" he asked as he looked to his brothers.

"Gravy," Raph groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Would you maybe like some biscuits with that?" Donnie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Raph slurred.

"Can I have a piece of toast?" Mikey groaned softly.

"How about a side of toast with a short-stack?" Donnie suggested. "Would you like that?"

"'Kay..."

"You should eat plenty of breads," Tabitha said as she looked to Mikey who was seated on her other side. "It'll help."

"'Kay, Blondie..."

"Tabitha."

"'Kay, Tabi...Tabita..."

"Tabitha," the short blond repeated patiently.

"Ukay, Tabi...Tabi...Tabi..."

"Tabi's fine," Tabitha said at last. "Don't hurt yourself."

Mikey smiled. "'Kay, Tabi...you know somethin'? You're really nice."

"Thank you," Tabitha said with a smile.

"No, I mean it...you're really, really nice..."

"And you're really, really drunk," Tabitha replied with a wry grin.

Mikey lifted a finger to his mouth. "Sssshhh...don't tell anybody, 'kay?"

Tabitha nodded sagely. "Oh, I promise."

"Thanks," Mikey said with a loopy grin. "Ya know somethin' else, Tabi? You're...you're awesome. Yeah, that's it...you're..." Before he could finish, Mikey's head dropped forward onto the table and he was soon snoring softly.

Tabitha stared down at Mikey for several moments before sighing. "Well," she said as she looked to Donnie and Violet. "_That_ was different." She sighed once more and lightly rubbed Michelangelo's head. "The poor bloke," she said softly. "That girl of his really did a number on him, didn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it," Donnie said softly. "Get this...he was going to propose."

"Oh, no...don't tell me he went out and bought a ring," Tabitha said.

"He didn't," Violet said with a shake of her head. "He was going to take her to Tiffany's and have her pick out the ring she wanted...just like in the movie _Sweet Home Alabama_." She smiled fondly at Mikey. "Because he wanted to be sure that Ivy didn't spend eternity with a ring she didn't like."

Tabitha gave a small shake of her head. "Oh, the poor dear..." She continued to gently rub Mikey's head. "That Ivy was a bloody fool. Afraid or not, she should not have left the way she did...and neither should have Kiki for that matter."

"Relationships suck," Raphael growled.

"Not always," Donatello said with a smile as he looked over at Violet and gently brushes a finger over his cheek. "When it's with the right person, it's the greatest thing in the world."

"Bullshit," Raph growled. "I shoulda never gotten involved with that bitch," he slurred. "I shoulda just stayed with what I had goin' on...just a couple fuck buddies I'd hook up with when I needed ta get laid. _That's_ the way ta go."

"Don't say that, Raph," Violet said. "Deidra simply wasn't worthy of you...anymore than Kiki and Ivy were worthy of your brothers."

Raph said nothing but stared down into his coffee cup with his arms crossed over his plastron and his jaw set tightly.

Donatello sighed softly. "Okay...Leo, that only leaves you. What do you want me to order for you?" he asked as he looked to his eldest brother who was currently resting his forehead on the table. "Leo?" He was rewarded with and inarticulate groan followed by soft snoring which prompted him to sigh and look to Violet for help.

"Let's get him the same as Mikey," Violet suggested. "Out of the three of them, he's going to need the bread items the most."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Donnie said with a nod.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked as she came to the table.

"Yes, we are," Donnie said with a smile before rattling off the orders to the waitress. "And if we could get some more coffee and tea, that would be great."

"Should I just keep the coffee coming in a steady stream?" the waitress asked as she took in the sight of the intoxicated turtles.

"Yeah," Donnie said with an apologetic smile. "That'd probably be best."

"You got it," the waitress said with a sympathetic smile. "Coming right up." With that, she turned and left.

"Hey, isn't that Claudia?" Violet asked as she caught sight of the young woman across the street as she came out of a small market.

Donatello looked over and followed Violet's line of sight. "Yeah, it is," he said with a smile before waving. "Hey, Claudia!"

"Who's Claudia?" Tabitha asked.

"A friend," Violet answered. "She works with Leo and Raph."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey guys," Claudia greeted with a smile after she had crossed the street and came to stand in front of the waist-high wall that separated the cafe tables from the sidewalk. "Morning." She blinked upon seeing Tabitha. "You're new," she said as she held out a hand and leaned over the wall. "Hi, I'm Claudia."

"I'm Tabitha," the short blond said with a smile as she shook Claudia's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too," Claudia said. "How do you know this group?"

"I'm an old friend of Violet's," Tabitha said with a smile.

"Yes, we go way back," Violet said with a smile.

"That's cool," Claudia said with a smile.

"'Sup, Lucci?" Raph slurred.

"Not much," Claudia answered as she gazed curiously at the three lethargic looking turtles.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't," Claudia answered as she held up the grocery bag. "It's my mom's birthday, so I'm going over to help my dad and brothers make her breakfast."

"Oh, that's sweet," Tabitha said.

"Yeah, it's just something we do...make her feel like a queen for a day by doing all the cooking and cleaning," Claudia said with a smile before looking to Leo and Mikey. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really," Donnie answered with a small shake of his head.

It was then that Leo snorted awake. Raising his head, he sat back in his seat and stared at Claudia for several moments as though trying to process the young woman into his mind. "Oh, hey, Claudia," he greeted at last with a loopy smile. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," Claudia answered as she watched her team leader warily. "Are _you_ drunk?"

"Technically no," Leo slurred in response. "See, I was drunk four hours ago...now I'ma just hung-over..."

"Yeah, Lucci," Raph slurred as he leaned in towards Claudia. "He's just hung over."

Claudia just about gagged when she smelled Raphael's breath. "Whoa! When did you eat the skunk?"

Behind his shades, Raph blinked in confusion. "Skunk? Wha skunk? Seriously, Lucci," he slurred. "Let's think about this...why would I eat a skunk?"

Claudia wrinkled her nose and put a hand over Raphael's mouth. "I don't know, but if you're going to talk to me, _please _for the love of everything that's holy and sacred in this world, use a breath mint."

"Izzit really that bad?" Raph asked.

Though it broke her heart to see Raphael like this, Claudia summoned up every ounce of smart-ass that she had inside of her for her response. "Your breath smells like rancid fruit that's wrapped in a sweaty jockstrap that's being sat on by a leprous goat that's covered in road kill," she answered flatly.

Violet, Donnie and Tabitha each broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Wow...there's an image," Donnie managed.

"H...here," Tabitha managed between her giggles as she pulled her purse onto her lap before rummaging through it. "I have some peppermints...aha, here they are," she said as she pulled them out and handed them over to Raphael. "Here, take the lot."

"Thanks," Raph said as he took the mints. "Can I talk to ya now, Lucci?"

"Not until you put one of those babies in your mouth," Claudia answered before looking down at her watch. "And it's going to have to wait. I'm about five minutes away from being late. I'll catch you guys later." She looked to Violet and Donatello. "Don't let them drink anymore."

"We won't," Violet and Donnie answered together.

"Good, and it was nice meeting you, Tabitha," she said with a smile before hurrying off.

"It was nice meeting you too," Tabitha called after her.

Mikey snorted awake. "U2...that's a great band..." He sighed. "Man...I _thought _I'd found what I was lookin' for..." He looked to Tabitha. "You met U2? Man...you're one lucky dudette."

Tabitha blinked as she stared at Mikey. "No, you goose," she said with a small shake of her head. "_You _too..._not_ U2."

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"I meant...oh, never mind," Tabitha said with a sigh before lightly patting Mikey on the head. "Don't worry your head about it."

"Heh," Raph smirked. "She said 'head'..." Both he and Mikey snorted and sniggered in fits of laughter.

Donatello, Violet and Tabitha each heaved long-suffering sighs.

This was going to be a long breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short compared to my more recent chapters, but I thought you could all use something light and funny as a breather :)


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_…Living room of the turtle's home; the next day…_

"Hey, where's Raph?" Violet asked.

"Who knows?" Mikey said with a shrug. "He never tells us where he's going on a good day. There's no way he's going to tell us while he's pissy," he said with a sigh. "You guys sure you don't mind me hanging out with you?" Mikey asked as he put in a DVD before taking up the remote and sitting in the recliner.

"No, it's fine," Donatello answered as his fingers moved swiftly over the keys of his laptop.

"You sure?" Mikey asked. "I mean, if I'm gonna bug you guys while you work, I can always watch the movie in my room."

"Mikey, it's more than fine," Violet said as she looked up from her laptop screen and flashed the younger turtle a warm smile. "Go ahead and watch your movie, you won't bother us," she said as she went back to writing—her fingers all but a blur as they moved over the keys of her laptop.

"Thanks," Mikey said with a relieved smile as he settled himself comfortably in the recliner and pressed 'play'. Moments later _Shaun of the Dead_ started up across the screen. "I was hoping you'd say that." He averted his eyes and gazed down as Goliath allowed Waffles to crawl all over him. "I just…I just really don't want to be alone, you know?"

"It's more than fine, Mikey," Donnie said as he flashed his brother a smile. "I'm just coming up with ideas for my new game, so I don't need absolute quiet to concentrate."

"And I'm used to having music or a movie playing as background noise while I work," Violet said with a smile. "Just relax and enjoy your movie."

"Okay," Mike said with a smile. "Hey, where's Tabitha?"

"Oh, she had a meet and greet with the cast today," Violet answered.

"She probably thinks I'm a total idiot, doesn't she?"

"Not at all," Violet said with a small wave of her hand.

"Really?"

"Of course, don't worry about it," Violet said with a smile.

"She understood completely, Mikey," Donatello said gently. "Don't worry about it."

Violet nodded. "She's been in your position, Mikey. She knows how it feels to have your heart broken."

"Wait, what?" Mikey asked incredulously. "Someone broke _her_ heart? Who the Hell would do that? How could _anyone_ walk away from her? I mean, yeah...as much as it hurts like Hell, I can understand why _we'd _get dumped. I mean, let's face it...we're not exactly Brad Pitt or George Clooney, but Tabs? A guy would have to be nucking futs to leave her..."

"First of all," Violet said. "Brad Pitt and George Clooney are _highly _overrated. Secondly, it happens to everyone, Mikey. No one is safe from having their hearts broken." She smiled gently at the younger turtle. "All we can do is learn and grow from the experience and hopefully go into our next relationship all the more wiser.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mikey said with a small nod. "If I ever have another relationship," he muttered.

"You will," Donatello said.

"How can you be so sure, man?"

Donnie looked up from his work and over to his brother with a smile. "Because...if _I_ can do it...if I can move on after what _I_ went through, then anyone can."

"So…when does she start in _Wicked_?"

"She has her first show as an official member of the cast tomorrow night," Violet answered.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked. "You going?"

"I can't," Violet answered. "I have a photo shoot at Vogue. Well, not an actual shoot…I'm meeting with the photographer. The shoot is going to be the next day, but Uncle Richard and I got tickets for all of us to see her on Friday."

"Mikey blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"We got tickets for all of us to see Tabitha on Friday," Violet repeated.

"No, go back to the part about the photo shoot," Mikey said.

"Oh, it's a promotional thing for my newest novel," Violet explained.

"Oh." Michelangelo was quiet for several moments as he watched the movie. "Vi?"

"Hmm?" Violet asked as she kept typing.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did Ivy leave me?"

Violet's fingers stopped and hovered over the keyboard. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked softly. "She never said anything to me."

"No, I know, but…you're a woman. Why do _you_ think she left?" Michelangelo sighed softly. "I mean…I loved her. I was always there for her…I would've always been there for her. When did that stop being enough?"

Violet turned her face towards Mikey, and her heart broke at the helpless and lost expression on his face. "I don't know, Mikey," she said gently. "I don't know what makes a woman run away from a great relationship and an even greater man. All I can think of is that she was afraid. After what happened to Deidra, maybe she realized just how nasty and evil Humanist Extremists can be…so she left before anything like that could happen to her."

"But…I would've kept her safe," Mikey said. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"I know you would have," Violet said. "But perhaps Ivy's fear kept _her_ from realizing it."

"Are you afraid?" Michelangelo asked softly.

Donatello stopped in his work and silently turned his gaze to Violet and waited with baited breath for her answer.

"Yes," Violet answered softly at last. "I _am_ afraid, Mikey…but I'm not going to let my fear keep me from living my life with the man I love and care so deeply for." She smiled sweetly to Donnie before looking back to Mikey. "I've spent the better half of my life letting myself be ruled by my fears and anxieties. I'm not going to let them stop me from living my life now that I have someone to share it with." Still smiling she reached over and gently took a hold of Donatello's hand. "The way I see it, I could be hit by a bus tomorrow…but even if that did happen, I would still be able to die happy because I spent a small portion of my life with a more wonderful and special man that I could ever ask for."

Donatello's eyes were misty as he smiled before raising Violet's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Though he was genuinely happy for his brother, Michelangelo could not help the sharp pang of jealousy. He was not jealous of Donatello per say. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Donnie. Mikey knew his brainy brother deserved a good relationship after his almost fatal first attempt. No, Michelangelo was not jealous of his brother, but rather he was jealous of what his brother had. Donatello had the love of a beautiful woman who had stayed with him despite the troubles that were guaranteed to be in her future should she stay with him. Violet clearly adored Donnie, and Donnie adored her right back. He was the happiest Mikey had ever seen him.

He was at peace.

"That's beautiful, man," Mikey said with a small smile. "Donnie…don't ever let her go."

Donnie pressed Violet's hand over the chest plate that covered his heart. "Never for as long as I live."

* * *

_…Central Park…_

Leonardo stared out over the lake—hands in the pockets of his jacket as he watched the world go by. He tried desperately to ignore all the couples around him as they walked hand in hand or stood wrapped in each other's arms while gazing out over the water. It was even harder for him to block out the happy sounds of their laughter or the intimacy of their hushed tones.

He and Kiki had once been like that. He and Kiki had once been so happy and in love...

But then Kiki went and ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it beneath her heel. Leo had no doubt that was what had happened. His chest...his heart literally ached. Leonardo felt as though there were a gaping hole in his heart and he doubted that it would ever be filled again.

Then again, would he even want it to be filled again? Would Leonardo ever willingly allow himself to fall in love once more? Would he ever again allow himself to be that vulnerable to another?

"Leo?"

Pulled from his reverie by the sound of a familiar, female voice, Leonardo turned in the direction from which it came to find himself face to face with Dr. Walker pushing a stroller. "Oh, Doctor Walker, hello," he greeted with a small smile.

Ruby gave a small wave of her hand. "I'm off duty, Leo," she said with a smile. "You can just call me Ruby."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Ruby said with a smile. "And this is Matthew," she said as she motioned down to the dark curly-haired boy who was starting to doze off in the stroller.

Leonardo smiled softly down at the child who with his round cheeks and soft curls looked cherubic. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile. "He's just settling down for a nap after a long day of playing on the swings and in the sandbox."

"He really is a fine looking boy. You and your husband must be very proud." Leonardo's smile faltered when he saw the brief but pained expression move over Ruby's face. "I'm sorry...was it something I said?"

"I'm a widow," Ruby admitted softly. "My husband died before Matti was born."

Leonardo felt the familiar pang of remorse he often felt whenever he thought about Splinter. "I'm so sorry. I just...I saw the ring on your finger and I just assumed..."

"It's okay, you had no way of knowing," Ruby said with a small smile before looking down at her ring finger. "It's been a little over three years and I still can't bring myself to remove my wedding ring. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Leonardo smiled gently and gave a small shake of his head. "Not at all. It's hard to let go," he said softly-his smile wavering as he absently fiddled with the wedding ring that he himself could not yet bring himself to remove. Despite the fact that he knew in his heart of hearts that it was over between Kiki and himself and that Kiki would never come back to him, Leonardo could not bring himself to let go of the small shred of hope that his instincts were wrong.

Ruby blinked and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly? Not really," Leo answered with a shake of his head while willing himself not to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked gently.

"No," Leo said with a shake of his head. "It's your day off and you're with your son. I don't want to bother you."

Ruby smiled gently as she reached out and lightly touched Leonardo's shoulder. "Leo, it may be my day off, but I still have two ears that I have been told are very good at listening."

"But you're with your son," Leo said, sounding less certain now.

"He's napping," Ruby said after peering down into the stroller. "The bottom line is that you're hurting, Leo. I can see it in your eyes and the way you're carrying yourself...and as a doctor as well as a human being, I can't ignore the fact that you're in need. We can talk while we walk if you like." She gave a small shrug though she smiled softly. "I can't make you talk, Leo...in the end, the choice is yours. But my ears are still open to you."

Leonardo smiled softly. "That's something like my father used to say...when he was alive."

"Did it work?" Ruby asked with a gentle smile.

"More often than not," Leo answered before moving so he was standing beside Ruby before he started walking. "So...where did you want me to start?"

"That's entirely up to you, Leo," Ruby answered as she fell in step beside Leonardo and shared in his easy pace while pushing her son along in his stroller.

Deciding it best not to beat around the bush, Leonardo went directly to the heart of the matter. "My wife left me," he said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruby said. "How long ago?"

"Four days."

"Oh, Leo..." Ruby's eyes widened a little in disbelief. "I'm so sorry," she said softly as she lightly touched Leonardo's arm. "Did she say why? Was it nothing that could've been fixed?"

Leo slowly shook his head. "No...not without changing who and what I am." He sighed softly. "She couldn't handle being married to a mutant anymore," he explained.

"Because of what happened to your brother's ex?" Ruby asked gently.

"I think that may have been a big part of it," Leo answered with a small nod. "But there were other things too...things that apparently my love could not get her through."

"What sort of things?" Ruby asked.

"Children," Leonardo answered as he looked down to the peacefully sleeping Matthew. "We had been trying to have a baby for a year and nothing happened...we just assumed that procreation between the species was impossible. Apparently that was the first strike against me."

"Did your ex ever once stop to consider the possibility that _she_ could have been the one with the problem? That maybe _she _is infertile?"

Leo shook his head. "And then when she started researching adoption, and making inquiries she would get turned away when it was revealed that I was a mutant." He sighed and hung his head. "She resented and blamed me for keeping her from having the family that she so wanted...what happened to Deidra was just the cherry on top of the crap sundae. Sorry for my language," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Leo," Ruby said with a gentle smile.

"I just don't understand how she could've broken her vows to me," Leo said with a shake of his head. "I was more than ready and willing to spend the rest of my life with her through sickness and in health...through good times and bad. Why couldn't she do the same for me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you actually asking for my opinion?" Ruby asked.

"I'd really like to know," Leonardo answered. "My brothers and I were raised to believe in the sanctity and honor of one's word. I took the vows I made before God and state seriously and had every intention of honoring them until my death. Why could my wife not do the same? You're a woman...what would lead Kiki to do that?"

Ruby sighed softly. "Yes, I _am_ a woman, Leo...but I'm also a psychologist, and in this instance, by answer is one and the same." She looked at Leonardo out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the path ahead of them. "As much as I hate to say it, Leo...it could just be as simple as the novelty of the situation wearing off," Ruby answered gently.

Leonardo blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me about Kiki, Leo," Ruby prompted gently. "What was her background? Would I be correct in assuming a strict upbringing with either highly religious or traditional parents?"

Leonardo balked in shock-his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "How did you...?"

"It's textbook," Ruby answered with a soft sigh before looking to Leo once more. "You were her rebellion, Leo...her chance to act out against her family's traditions and wants. After all, you're exotic and mysterious...not to mention, taboo...forbidden fruit, if you will. It was exciting to be with you, because no matter how uptight or straight-laced a person may be, all he or she wants is to live on the wild side at least once in his or her life. It's a natural, human instinct...seeking out what is forbidden...exploring the unknown."

Ruby chanced a glance at Leo before continuing. "You see it all the time with children of overly strict parents...or children who had certain beliefs and ways of life forced upon them while they were growing up. For example, if a child grows up in a tyrannically Catholic household, chances are that he or she will have sex before marriage, marry outside the faith or simply leave the faith. If a son or daughter is forbidden from dating a certain race of person, that particular race of person becomes all that much more appealing once the child is a grown adult living on his or her own."

Leonardo stopped in his step and turned so he was facing Ruby. "What are you saying?" he asked softly.

Ruby halted in he steps and gently pulled the stroller to a stop as well. She sighed softly and readied herself to say what she had a feeling Leo did not want to hear. "Are you sure you want me to say it?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Leo said after a short pause.

Ruby sighed softly once more. "Very well. The way it seems to me is that rather than being in love with _you_, Kiki was more in love with the idea of being with you...of being 'bad'," she said as she held up her fingers in quotation marks. "It was all well and good and even romantic for her when things were going relatively well...after all, what were a few snide remarks or dirty looks from strangers when she was being a trend-setter?" Ruby sighed and glanced down into the stroller to check on Matthew before looking back to Leo. "But when things started getting dangerous and not going her way...she ran. Most likely it was easy for her because she was never really in the relationship to begin with...not to the degree that you were."

Leonardo's face was a mask of shocked despair, and he barely managed to sit down shakily on a nearby park bench. For several moments, all he could do was stare at the ground in a seemingly catatonic state, and he was barely aware of Ruby sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said softly-wondering if she had overstepped her bounds. Speaking her mind in a therapy session was one thing. Her patients went into them expecting her to point them in the right direction. But this was not a therapy session. "Should I not have said anything?"

Leonardo slowly turned his face towards Ruby. "I was with her for almost three years," he said softly. "And married to her for two of them. I thought I knew her...I thought I knew everything about her. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her..." A single tear rolled down Leo's cheek. "But it was all a lie. Is this what I'm destined for?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Am I doomed to live the rest of my life loving women who love only _what_ I am instead of _who_ I am?"

Not having a handkerchief that was not coated in the remnants of Matthew's ice cream from earlier that day, Ruby gently wiped away Leonardo's tear with the pad of her thumb. "Not at all, Leo," she said. "Though I may be a doctor and thus forced to find the logic in everything, I'm also a hopeless romantic. I happen to believe that there's someone for everybody...all you have to do is look."

"Someone for everybody?" Leo asked. "Does that include mutants?"

"Of course," Ruby answered with a nod. "I have colleague who's very happily married to her mutant wolf husband. They may have their problems as all couples do, but they're just as much in love as ever." She sighed softly. "Of course, all that being said, you have to do your part," she said gently. "The girl who's meant for you isn't just going to fall in your lap."

Leonardo sighed. "I'm not ready to look for her yet," he admitted softly. "Like Raph, I think I have some trust issues I need to work out first."

"That's more than understandable," Ruby said with a gentle smile. "Just know that you can always come to me if you need to talk. If you ever feel that you're buckling under the weight of what you're going through, you know where my office is. So long as I'm not already in a session with someone, you can just walk right in."

Leo smiled softly-finding comfort in the warm gentleness of Ruby's smile as well as her calming presence. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "You're more than welcome, Leo." She gazed upon him silently for a few moments-her eyes filled with compassion. "Would you like a hug?" she asked softly at last.

"Is that allowed?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"We're not in the station, Leo, and we're not in my office," Ruby answered with a gentle smile as she slowly opened her arms to the depressed terrapin. "We're just two people out in a public place...and besides, you look like you could use it."

It was so rare for Leonardo to allow himself to be held...to be weak and vulnerable. He was Leonardo. He was the leader of his brothers. He was the head of his family. He was the one others looked to. He was the pillar that supported everyone else.

Yet now...he felt so utterly alone and insignificant. He had not felt so lost and low since Splinter had died all those years ago. His heart was broken...shredded to bits, and Leo did not know where or how to even begin to put it back together.

He was so tired, and for once in his life, Leonardo felt as though he could no longer stay afloat in the sea of trouble that constantly surrounded him and his brothers.

Not without a little help.

Breathing only the smallest of sighs, Leonardo allowed himself to fall into Ruby's outstretched arms, and as they enfolded him in their gentle embrace, Leo could not stop himself from wrapping his arms around Ruby in return and clinging to her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Feeling himself finally begin to crumble under the weight from all the stress occurring within his family, his arms tightened around Ruby's body, and it was all Leonardo could do not to crush the auburn-haired psychologist to him in his desperate need to cling to something stable and secure in the violent sea of his pain and despair.

"It'll be alright, Leo," Ruby murmured softly as she held the proud man. She gently rubbed the back of his bald head when she heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling. "Ssshh...there, there, now..." She began to slowly rock Leo back and forth while she held him. "Everything will be just fine, Leo. You'll see."

"When?" Leo asked softly through his sniffles, sounding even to his own ears like a lost child.

"In time," Ruby answered gently. "But the exact time is up to you. It has to be when _you _feel ready. It's not something that you can force, Leo. It has to happen in its own time, but when that time comes you will know...and then you will find your soul mate...your _true _soul mate, and you will know happiness the likes of which you could only dream of up until then. You'll see..."

Finally feeling in control of himself now, Leonardo slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes while giving Ruby the smallest of smiles. "Thank you, Ruby," he said softly.

Ruby's smile was warm and gentle. "Anytime, Leo."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_…Vogue; the next evening…_

"So sorry to keep you waiting."

Violet turned in her seat and smiled in greeting when she saw the anthropomorphic fox enter the room. He was a few inches shorter than her uncle and was covered with golden-red fur that looks as though it would be so very soft to the touch. "Oh, it's alright. Devon White?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Devon said with an easy smile as he took Violet's hand in his own, bowed over it and brushed a light kiss to it.

Not even the pill she had taken earlier could keep Violet from turning a brilliant shade of crimson. "Oh, my..." Her smile became shy and she giggled softly, nervously. "My uncle should be a long any minute. He had to take a call."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Devon said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind our meeting at night, but I was at a photo shoot all day and I really wanted to have a chance to discuss with you how your shoot is going to go."

"It's not a problem, really it isn't," Violet said with a small wave of her hand.

"Fabulous," Devon said with a smile as he motioned for Violet to sit down once more. "Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Perrier?"

"Tea is fine, thank you," Violet said with a smile. "And I know my uncle would love a cup as well."

"Fair enough," Devon said as he strode to the small buffet against the far wall of his office-his red, bushy tail swishing a long behind him. Reaching the buffet, he opened a wooden box and gazed down at the contents. "I have Earl Gray, Darjeeling, and an assortment of herbals."

"We'll both have Earl Gray," Violet answered.

"Two Earl Grays coming right up," Devon said as he pushed the button on the electric tea kettle. "Now," he said as he thoughtfully made his way back to his desk and leaned against the edge with his ankles crossed. "I was thinking that...hello," he said with a smile when Richard hurried into the room.

"So sorry about that," Richard said as he motioned to his phone before slipping it into his jacket pocket. "There was some sort of blunder with another author's press release. In any case," he said with a smile as he strode forward with an outstretched hand. "Hello and good evening, I'm Richard Wynters."

"It's fabulous to meet you, Richard," Devon said with a smile as he shook Richard's hand. "Please sit," he said as he motioned to the chair positioned beside Violet.

"Thank you," Richard said as he sat in the proffered chair. "Now, did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing," Devon said with a shake of his head. "I was just about to share my thoughts about the shoot when you walked in."

"Ah, splendid," Richard said with a smile.

"And the kettle is on for tea, uncle," Violet said with a small, knowing smile.

"Even better," Richard said-his smile growing. "So what is the plan, then?"

"Well, since the spread is going to be for Vogue's October issue and I understand that you've received the Edgar Allan Poe award earlier this year, Miss Wynters...I was thinking that the theme of the shoot be Edgar Allan Poe."

"How so?" Violet asked.

"Well, to start we'd make you look sort of androgynous...dress you in various, Gothic looking suits that have a few feminine touches, and then we'd shoot you while alluding to some of Poe's more familiar works...by way of prop placement and a few different accessories. I was thinking _The Black Cat, Masque of the Red Death, Cask of Amontillado,_ and of course _The Raven_. What do you think?"

Violet's face was aglow with her excited smile. "Oh, I love it! Poe has always been one of my top favorite authors. It would be such an honor for me to do this."

"Fabulous," Devon said with a smile and a clap of his hands.

"Excellent idea, Mr. White," Richard said with a smile.

"Devon, please," the fox answered with a smile.

Richard slightly tilted his head to the side as he gazed back at Devon-marveling at the warm intensity of his golden eyes. "In that case, call me Richard," he said with a slow smile.

Violet looked back and forth between her uncle and the photographer as they appeared to become lost in another world. She softly cleared her throat when the kettle began to whistle.

"Ah, the tea," Devon said as he blinked himself back to reality. "Now, Miss Wynters," he said as he pushed away from his desk and moved back to the buffet to deal with the tea. "I have to know so I can tell the make-up people. Do you have any allergies? Oh, and what do the two of you take in your tea?"

"Oh, no," Violet answered with a shake of her head. "None at all, and I have no aversions to any fabric either. Milk and two sugars for me, by the way please."

"The same for me as well," Richard said with a small smile.

"Will do," Devon said with a nod. "And excellent in regards to the lack of allergies and aversions. That will make things run much more smoothly," Devon said with a smile as he approached Violet and Richard and handed them the cups of tea he had in each hand. Going back to the buffet, he pulled a bottle of Perrier from the small fridge nestled beneath it. "Now," he said as he opened the bottle and took a sip before resuming his place leaning against his desk once more. "What about cemeteries? Do you have any aversions to those?"

Violet blinked in slight surprise. "No," she answered before taking a sip of her tea.

"Good, because the shoot is scheduled to take place at the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery as well as at the Old Dutch Church attached to the property," Devon said before taking a small sip from his bottle. "I've made arrangements for us to be allowed in before the usual opening time so we can get some twilight shots of you amongst the graves."

Violet smiled like a child on Christmas morning. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ had been one of her favorite stories growing up. "Will I have the chance to place a rose on Washington Irving's grave?" she asked hopefully.

Devon smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Violet was practically bouncing in her seat. "Bloody brilliant."

* * *

_...Somewhere Downtown..._

A blond woman groaned softly and gingerly rubbed her abdomen as she lay sprawled across her bed-her body completely spent. "Damn...I'm gonna feel this in the morning. Don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a couple days. Damn baby, you were rough..."

"I though ya said ya liked it rough," Raphael growled as he slipped his pants on and fastened them up. He did not spare the woman so much as a second glance. He had met her in a bar, and had agreed to go back to her place. After all, _she_ was drunk, and _he_ had a lot of pent-up frustration that no amount of self-pleasure seemed to be able to fix.

Raphael was angry.

Despite his having talked to Dr. Walker, it had only been one session. He was scheduled to see her again once his team was back on duty, but he was still so very angry_...enraged._ Instead of taking his rage out on a punching bag or the walls of the dojo as was his usual pattern, he instead he decided to take his rage out on any willing woman who would sleep with him...

More to the point, willing women who reminded him even remotely of Deidra-as though subconsciously exacting some sort of revenge on her for her betrayal.

Raphael had always had his rough moments when it came to sex-talking dirty along with his innate need to dominate and be in control, but there had always been some lingering gentleness.

Not anymore.

The blond he had gone home with tonight was the first woman he had slept with since Deidra had left him, and Raphael had not held back in the slightest when it came to his demands and desires. Things that Deidra never allowed him to do with her, Raphael did in full force with the drunk blond.

His touch had been demanding, his grips had been bruising, and his thrusts had been hard, merciless and lacking in any measure of tenderness. Looking over his shoulder now, he could see the dark bruises on the woman's hips from where his hands had gripped her as he had driven into her-slamming repeatedly into her without mercy. There was also dark bruising on her wrists from the time Raph had pinned her wrists above her head in a vice-like grip, and the bite marks on her breasts and collar bone were red and angry...nothing like the ones he used to leave on Deidra's shoulders.

He had been abnormally rough...

Animalistic, even.

Yet, Raphael found himself not caring.

He was too angry and hurt to care.

He had not raped the woman though. No matter how angry he was, Raphael would never let himself sink to that level. No matter how angry and betrayed he felt, there was still that small measure of control that kept him from becoming the type of man he so abhorred.

"I do, but damn..." She smiled lazily at Raph. "Four times? Do all mutants have that kinda stamina or am I just lucky?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Raphael said with a small shrug as he put his shoes on while shrugging into his jacket.

"Damn straight I'm lucky," the woman drawled lazily as she rolled onto her side and slowly ran a hand up Raph's thigh. "A guy who's hung _and_ energized? I hit the fuckin' jackpot." She smiled lustfully. "And don't even get me started on what you can do with your tail. Who knew it wasn't just for show? So, you gonna tell me your name, baby?"

"No."

"You wanna know mine?"

"No," Raphael answered as he moved away from the bed.

The blond sat up-completely comfortable in her nakedness. "'Kay, I get it...you wanna keep this mysterious without any strings attached, that's cool. I totally get that. Want my number? I'd love to do this again...I think you may just become my favorite fuck buddy."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Raph said without any fondness or affection. There was a cold indifference to his voice that matched that in his eyes as he turned to look over his shoulder at the woman once more. "This was a one time deal." With that said, Raphael strode from the room, out of the apartment, and out of the woman's life forever.

* * *

_...Mikey's room; a few hours later..._

Michelangelo lay awake in bed-gently stroking Waffles' fur as she slept curled up in a ball on his plastron. Though he had gotten rid of everything Ivy had ever given him in his attempts to rid himself of any reminders of the woman who had so broken his heart, he could not bring himself to get rid of the innocent kitten...

Especially not when she reminded him so much of Klunk.

After all, Waffles was an innocent in all of this and did not deserve to be punished. Not to mention, she was just so darned sweet and adorable. Michelangelo would have been lying indeed if he said he did not love the kitten currently sleeping so trustingly on him.

She truly was his precious little princess and nothing would ever change that.

Sighing, Mikey looked to the clock on his nightstand.

11:45 p.m.

In fifteen minutes, it would be a new day.

A new day in which he would once again try desperately to move on with his life and forget about Ivy. It was an uphill battle. Try as he might, Michelangelo could not escape everything that had happened. Every moment he spent doing whatever tickled his fancy...playing video games or watching T.V...was a moment he remembered that he was without a job-thus prompting the memory of what had happened to lead to his being jobless...

Thus prompting the memory of what had occurred _after_ that incident.

Mikey groaned and put an arm over his eyes. What was he going to do now? For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He had no direction...no drive. He was simply wafting along not caring where life took him.

He had to put a stop to it.

This was not who he was.

He _had_ to put a stop to it.

But how?

It was then that his cell phone started to ring-ripping him from his thoughts. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Violet's number. "Hey, Vi," he greeted after flipping the phone open and putting it on speaker. "Accidentally call me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's not Violet."

Michelangelo blinked. "Tabi?"

"The one and only. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was just laying here thinking about how much my life sucks," Mikey said ruefully. "Hey, how was your show?"

"It was bloody brilliant," Tabitha answered with a smile behind her voice. "And your life does _not_ suck."

"Excuse me if I disagree," Mikey said with a dry chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining, but why're you calling me? Something up? Is Vi okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine," Tabitha answered. "Viola's off in the land of dreams. She was already asleep when I got home an hour ago. According to the note she left me, she has an early call for her shoot tomorrow so she went to bed early."

"Oh."

"And I was too wired to fall asleep...blame it on the adrenaline from the show," Tabitha said with a sheepish giggle. "So I borrowed Vi's cell phone and decided to give you a ring. Is that alright?"

Mikey could not stop the small chuckle from escaping. "Yeah, it's fine. So, you're wired, huh?"

"Yes. I'm just still so excited about tonight. It was so wonderful." There was a dreamy sound to Tabitha's voice. "Performing on London stages is wonderful, but there's just something to be said about performing on Broadway."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. It feels as though I've finally arrived, you know? Like all my hard work is finally paying off..."

"I can imagine," Mikey answered with a smile. "So, was this your first shindig?"

"Oh, no," Tabitha answered. "I was in the London cast of _Wicked_...same role. I was also in Cats, of course that was a few years ago...oh, and I was also in _Phantom of the Opera_...I played Meg. There were a few others, but those are the shows that really stand out to me."

"That's cool."

"The lot of you _are_ coming to see the show on Friday, aren't you?" Tabitha asked hopefully.

"As far as I know, we are," Mikey answered. "I know Vi was really upset about not being able to go tonight for your debut.

"Oh, I'm not upset about that," Tabitha said dismissively. "Her photo shoot was in the works before I knew the night I'd be starting my stint with the cast."

"That's cool," Mikey said-not quite knowing what to say. They fell into silence for a few moments before Mikey heard Tabitha begin to hum a familiar tune. "Hey...I know that song. It's the _I Am Your Butterfly _song. You play DDR?"

"Are you kidding? I _love_ Dance, Dance Revolution," Tabitha said excitedly. "And I think this is without a doubt my favorite song in either of the games."

Mikey grinned. "So you like to dance, huh?"

"Oh, I love it," Tabitha answered. "I've been studying dance since I was seven...good lord, has it really been twenty years I've been studying?" She let out a low whistle. "Bloody hell, time really does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it?" she asked with a giggle.

Mikey's eyes widened. "Wow, twenty years? Damn...that's a long time to be doing anything. So, I guess you're pretty good, huh?"

"I don't mean to brag, but yes I am," Tabitha answered.

Mikey grinned. "Huh...well, I don't know about that. I've been known to get down and jiggy with it..."

There was a pause.

"Is that a challenge?" Tabitha asked playfully.

Mikey's grin grew. He could picture Tabitha's face perfectly and knew she would have one eyebrow raised. "Oh, I think it is, blondie."

"Bring it on, then," Tabitha said. "Winner buys the loser a pie."

"What kind?" Mikey asked with a raised eyeridge. "Pizza or regular?"

"Either...or both!"

"Oh, it is _so_on, blondie" Mikey said with a laugh. "Bring it."

"Oh, I'll bring it," Tabitha said while giggling. "I'll bring it so hard, you won't know what hit you." She attempted a Brooklyn accent. "I'll bring it so hard, you'll be all like...hey, don't you bring it no more."

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey asked-just barely resisting the urge to throw back his head and guffaw. "We'll see about that, Bo Jangles."

"Whatever, Baryshnikov."

Michelangelo blinked. "Who?"

When Tabitha broke into peals of girlish giggles, Mikey could not stop the laughter from bubbling out any longer, and he threw his head back and allowed himself to laugh like he had not since the bakery had been blown up.

"That's more like it."

Mikey blinked. "Huh?"

"I knew you'd have a wonderful laugh, Mikey," Tabitha said.

Michelangelo was silent for several moments. "R...really?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Tabitha answered. "I'm just glad I got to hear it."

"Why?"

"Because this despondent person that I met simply isn't you," Tabitha answered. "There's a light and energy inside of you that's completely unlike the man that I've come to know since being here. I can feel it in my bones."

Michelangelo sighed softly. "You were right...I used to be like that once upon a time."

"You will be again," Tabitha said. "Just give it time."

Mikey sighed again. "I don't know Tabs...I just don't know."

"Well, _I_ do," Tabitha answered. "Just promise me you won't let yourself get completely pissed like you were when I first met you. Smelling like a distillery does not become you at all." She giggled softly. "Although, I must admit, you were so utterly adorable when you were befuddled."

Mikey blinked. "Befuddled?"

Tabitha giggled. "Oh, dear...are we going to need to employ the use of a dictionary so you can understand me?" she asked playfully.

"Keep using words like befuddled and we just might," Mikey said with a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tabitha said with a giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_…The next morning…_

Donatello had his eyes glued to the notepad he was busy scribbling on as he came out of his lab. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of girlish giggles, and as he rounded the corner to the main living area, he could not stop the small smile from tugging at the edges of his mouth when he saw Tabitha sitting on the arm of the couch while distracting Waffles with a strand of red yarn.

"Hey, Tabs. When did you get-OOF!" The brainy turtle had not seen Goliath charge at him from around the couch, and he was sent flying backwards when the mammoth dog tackled him to the floor. "Ah! Somebody get this ravenous Hell hound off me!" Donnie cried in mock distress all the while he smiled and laughed as he playfully wrestled around with the dog who was only too happy to play in return while affectionately licking Donatello's face. "Ahhh! Doggy saliva of doom!"

Doubling over, Tabitha giggled madly and lost her balance-falling backwards onto the couch from its arm with a surprised squeak.

"What's going on out here?" Mikey asked as he emerged from the kitchen with two cans of soda. At the sight of his brother, he grinned and chuckled. "Dude...you just got pwned by a _dog_."

"Hey, look at the size of this dog," Donnie said indignantly as he rose to his knees and hugged Goliath around the neck with one arm. "He's not exactly a Chihuahua."

"Thank God for that," Tabitha said as her head appeared over the back of the couch. "I can't stand those bloody things...always with the yipping and the yapping. Bugger, it's annoying," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Totally," Mikey said with a nod as he strode to the couch and handed Tabitha one of the soda cans. "Here ya are, Tabi."

"Thank you," Tabitha said with a cheery smile as she accepted the can before snapping it open.

"So anyway," Donnie said as he stood and patted Goliath on the head. "This is a nice surprise," he said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Tabitha said after taking a sip. "Viola and Uncle Richard left before the crack of dawn for Violet's photo shoot, and they're still not back. So, rather than being alone with the dog, I rang Mikey up and asked if it would be alright if I spent the day here until I have to go to the theater." She took another sip. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Donnie asked with a smile. "I don't mind at all."

"Yeah," he doesn't mind," Mikey said with a grin.

"Maybe the lot of us could go sightseeing sometime," Tabitha suggested with a smile.

"That'll be fun," Donnie said with a nod.

"Yeah...I'd like that," Mikey said with a smile. "I could play tour guide for the day. Nobody knows the city better than me," he said proudly.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "So, what do you two have planned?" he asked. "Going to watch a movie?"

"Maybe later," Mikey answered.

"But as of right now, a challenge has been issued," Tabitha said with a grin and an impish twinkle in her eye. "And I am rising to meet it."

Donatello blinked when he saw Michelangelo answer with a grin of his own. "What challenge?"

"A DDR duel," Mikey answered before taking a swig of his soda and moving to the television to set up the system.

Donnie moved to the couch and leaned against the back of it-peering out over his brother. "You're actually going to challenge someone who dances for a living to a dance-off?"

"Hell yeah, bro," Mikey said with a confident smirk.

Donnie smirked and chuckled. "Your ego truly knows no bounds, Mikey."

"Damn straight," Mikey said with a laugh.

"And the loser buys the winner a pie," Tabitha said with a smile as she sipped her soda.

"Pizza or regular?" Donnie asked.

"Either," Tabitha answered.

"Or both," Mikey added. "But I'm leaning towards pizza."

Donnie grinned and gave a small shake of his head. "This I _have_ to see."

"So how are we doing this?" Mikey asked. "Best two out of three?"

"Only three?" Tabitha asked as she stood from the couch and placed her soda can on a coaster on the coffee table. "Surely I thought you would've had more stamina than that," she said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, I've got plenty of stamina, believe you me," Mikey said.

Tabitha quirked her head to the side while raising an eyebrow-a slow grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Really? Is that a fact, now?"

Donatello had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from throwing his head back and guffawing at the expression on Michelangelo's face which was rapidly darkening with his blush the moment he realized the double meaning behind his playful banter with the petite blond. Donnie could not however stop the snort of laughter from escaping as he moved around to the front of the couch and sat down. He gently stroked Waffles when she jumped up into his lap.

He smiled as he watched Mikey and Tabitha-finding joy in the fact that the petite blond was pulling his brother out of his despondent stupor. Her cheerful disposition and playful nature were exactly what Michelangelo needed, and Donnie found himself counting his blessings that Tabitha had arrived when she did.

"Go ahead, Mikey," he said with an impish grin. "Answer the lady."

Mikey looked helplessly to his older brother before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He was still in shock by how easily bantering and even flirting with Tabitha came to him. He knew he was going to have to be careful. "Yeah, it _is_ a fact," he said with a grin. "Let's do this thing and you'll see just how much stamina I've got," he said as he tried to turn the conversation back to the game.

Tabitha giggled and stepped up to her corresponding dance mat. "Bring it on, mate."

* * *

_...Sleepy Hollow; a few hours later..._

"I still can't get used to this," Violet said as she looked at her reflection in a small compact mirror she had sneaked away into the pocket of her black suit jacket-her black-haired reflection staring back at her. "I know it's a wig, but it just looks so natural..."

Dressed in the final costume for the shoot-a tailored, Gothic suit-she stood off to the side and out of the way while Devon and other members of the crew hurriedly milled around and prepared the sight for the last set of outdoor shots they would be able to take before it became too bright. It had been a very busy morning. Both indoor and outdoor shots had been taken for each costume Violet had worn. However, as exciting as the experience was for her, Violet could not wait to go home.

She could not wait to go to Donnie.

Richard chuckled as he handed his niece a bottle of water with a straw so as not to mess up her lipstick. "These people are professionals, my dear Nora. This is what they do." He tilted his head to the side as he regarded Violet. "As different as it is, the dark hair _does_ in fact become you though."

"Do you really think so?" Violet asked as she took a pill from her case and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh, yes," Richard said with a nod. "It really makes your green eyes pop."

"Hmmm...I suppose you're right," Violet said before closing her compact and slipping it back into her pocket. She sipped from her straw and swallowed her pill before handing the bottle back to her uncle.

"Don't misunderstand me, you're beautiful with or without dark hair," Richard said with a smile.

Violet giggled. "Oh, thank you ever so much, my dear uncle."

"And I'm more than certain that your Donatello would agree with me." Richard chuckled when he saw the soft blush colored his niece's cheeks. "I must say...there is something to be said about mutants," he said softly as he moved his gaze across the series of tombstones before landing it upon Devon who was in the process of giving the scene for the next series of photos a final once over.

Violet followed her uncle's gaze and smiled softly before giving him the smallest of nudges. "Go for it."

Richard blinked before looking down at Violet. "What?"

"Go for it," Violet repeated with a smile. "You and Devon are obviously attracted to one another so go ask him out."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Most definitely," Violet answered with a nod before hugging her uncle's arm and tilting her head up so she could look into his face. "I know that you put a great deal of your life on hold in order to raise me...your _personal_ life. You were always home at night, and you never had any overnight guests."

"I didn't think it would have been a suitable environment for a young girl...especially with your delicate condition," Richard said as he tenderly traced his fingertips over the cheek of the girl he saw more as a daughter than anything else. "You are so very dear and precious to me, Nora...I wanted to make everything in your life as smooth and comfortable as possible."

"I know," Violet said with a loving smile. "And I love you all the more for that...you've given up so much for me. You've been so much to me...mother, father...dearest friend. That's why I want you to be happy."

"But what about you, my precious girl?" Richard asked softly.

"I _am_ happy...so very happy," Violet answered. "And I only want the same for you." She stood on tip-toe and brushed a kiss to her uncle's cheek. "You've lived your life for me...but now it's time to live your life for yourself."

Richard smiled fondly down at Violet before brushing a tender kiss to her forehead. "I love you, my child."

Violet smiled and leaned into her uncle. "And I love you...my father."

* * *

_...Station..._

"Oh, Leo hello," Ruby said with a smile as she opened the door to her office and stepped out only to find herself nose to chin with Leonardo who had just been about to knock. "You're not on duty today, are you?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, I'm not," Leo said with a small shake of his head. "I just...I just thought that if you had a moment that maybe we could talk?" he asked hopefully.

Ruby smiled. "Of course. I was just headed out to lunch actually. Would you like to join me?"

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "Really? I don't want to bother you while you're on your lunch hour. I can come back later."

"Have you eaten?" Ruby asked.

Leo blinked again.

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you eaten?" Ruby repeated.

"No," Leo answered.

"Then join me for lunch," Ruby said with a smile. "I hate eating alone."

"Are you sure?" Leonardo asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't," Ruby said with a smile as she closed her office door. "How's that little diner around the corner? I see cops going there all the time. Is it because the food's good or because it's close to the station?"

"A bit of both, actually," Leo said with a smile as he started leading the way through the station.

"Well lead on then," Ruby said with a smile as she fell into step beside Leo.

"How's Matthew?" Leonardo asked after a short pause.

"Hmm? Oh, Matti's fine," Ruby said with a smile. "He's at day-school right now, but then he'll be with his bubbe and spoiled within an inch of his life."

Leo blinked as he led the way outside. "I'm sorry, his what?"

"Bubbe," Ruby repeated. "It's Yiddish for 'grandmother'. I'm Jewish, Leo...Yiddish finds its way into my vocabulary every now and then."

Leo blinked in surprise. "You're Jewish?"

"Yeah...why so surprised?" Ruby asked.

"Well...Walker isn't exactly a Jewish name, is it?"

Ruby chuckled softly. "No, you would be correct, it's not. Walker is my married name, Rabinovitch was my maiden name...my late husband wasn't Jewish."

"Your parents were okay with that?" Leo asked, genuinely curious as he led the way into the diner. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just that my knowledge of Jews is pretty much limited to what I see on T.V. or in movies."

Ruby grinned. "You can't believe everything you've seen on T.V., Leo. Not all of us are Chasidic or Orthodox," she said as she spotted an open table and began leading the way to it. "There are other sects of Judaism. My family for example is Reform." She slid in on one side of the booth. "We're more lenient than the Conservative and Orthodox sects."

"You mean regarding who you can marry?" Leo asked.

"Amongst other things," Ruby said. "Those of us in the Reform movement don't take everything that's written in the Torah as being literal and we're not as strict in other practices either. For example, in Orthodox households as well as some of the stricter Conservative ones, keeping kosher is simply the way of things, and it's observed in great detail. In the Reform movement, it's not a mandated law. If you want to keep kosher, that's fine...if you don't want to, that's fine too."

"I see," Leo said with a slow nod as he processed all the new information.

"But in any case," Ruby said with a small laugh. "Enough about me. I'm not here to lecture you on my religious practices. How are you? How are things?"

"Well, they're-"

"Oh, hello Officer Hamato," the waitress said with a smile as she stepped up to the table. "Can I get the two of you some drinks while you look over the menu?"

"Hi, Susie," Leo greeted politely with a smile. "I'll have an iced tea."

"I'll have the same, Ruby said with a smile."

"Coming right up," the waitress said before turning and walking off.

"You were saying?" Ruby prompted gently.

Leonardo sighed softly. "They're going...slowly, I think is the best way to describe it."

"You can't expect everything to be back to normal right away, Leo," Ruby said gently. "Just let things take their course and don't force or rush anything."

"I know it'll take a while," Leo said with a small sigh. "I know that until I won't be able to smell her anymore that I'll never be able to move on."

Ruby blinked at that. "Smell?"

Leo nodded. "Kiki's scent...it's all over the bedroom we used to share." He sighed softly. "I already got rid of our bed and replaced it with a new one...so that when I slept, I wouldn't be reminded of how I used to hold her in my arms..." His voice was soft now.

Before Ruby could say anything, the waitress came back with their drinks.

"The two of you ready to order?"

"I'll have the turkey club with fries," Leo said.

"I'll have the same except with onion rings," Ruby said.

"Coming right up."

"I think getting a new bed was a good idea, Leo," Ruby said once the waitress had left. "How did you feel after making the change?"

"A little off," Leo admitted before sipping his drink. "But...somewhat at peace. I mean...while I still felt alone in the bed, I didn't feel like something was missing, you know?" He sighed softly. "The other bed...the very mattress itself...it smelled like her...it smelled like _us_." He Averted his gaze and he could feel his cheeks warming. "There are some scents that never fade...no matter how many times you change the sheets..."

It was Ruby's turn to blush, albeit slightly. After all the things she had heard in therapy sessions, it took a lot to make her resemble that of a tomato. "I see," she said with a small nod of understanding. "Well, in that case, I stand by my opinion in stating that getting a new bed was a good idea...a very good first step."

"What would be other good steps?" Leonardo asked softly.

Ruby sighed softly. "There isn't any _one_ set of steps, Leo. After all...we are all very different," she said gently. "What works for one person may not work for another. But..." she said upon seeing Leo's face begin to fall. "You may want to try keeping a journal. I find that doing so seems to help my other patients, and I think it would be a good idea if I were to assign you to keep one as well."

"A journal?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Ruby said with a nod. "I want you to write in it every day, and in it, I want you to write about your feelings regarding Kiki. It doesn't matter what they are...love, sorrow, anger...the point is to get you to put your feelings into words and face them. If you so choose, you can even address each entry to Kiki...as though you were actually telling her how you felt...how much she hurt you."

Leonardo slowly nodded in understanding. "I never got the chance to do that...and with the restraining order, I never will."

"Exactly," Ruby said with a nod. "You never got any closure. You were never given the chance to say anything in your defense. Now," she said with a small sigh. "While the journal may not give you the same satisfaction as telling Kiki your feelings face to face, it is still better than nothing. The important thing is that you're getting your feelings out so they don't fester inside of you."

Leo said nothing, but simply nodded slowly. "What about meditation?" he asked at last.

"It's good for somethings," Ruby said with a small nod. "For example, if you feel yourself becoming too controlled by your anger, it's a good way to bring yourself back down to a more stable state. But I wouldn't recommend it for the end-all and be-all in your journey. The point is to make you face your feelings and get them out in the open...hence the journal. With meditation I feel that you may simply repress your feelings and bury them deep inside of you."

Ruby reached out and lightly touched Leonardo's hand in order to get him to look at her. "_That,_ Leo is _not_ a good thing. It will start to eat you up inside and then will come the day when the smallest thing happens...something small and insignificant, but because you already have so much pressing in on you, you can't take it...and you have a meltdown. They're never pretty, Leo."

Leonardo sighed softly and nodded. "I know...Raph's had his share of them through the years." He knew only too well how that sort of explosion brought about by repressed emotions could affect a family. "Alright, I'll do as you say and keep a journal." He already knew it would have to be travel-size so he could carry it in a pocket and carry it with him."

Ruby smiled and gave Leo's hand a gentle pat before drawing her hand away. "Good. That's a good second step, and I think you'll find that it will help you to move onto how many other steps it will take you in order for you to move on with your life. Though I must warn you...it can get a little intense. Be prepared for the floodgates to open."

Leonardo slowly took a breath and let it out even more slowly. "I see."

"But like I told you the other day," Ruby said. "I'm here for you. You can come to me if you need to talk." She reached into her purse and took out a business card before handing it to Leo. "And for the times you need to talk but it's either my day off or yours and you're unable to make it to the station, you can always call me. My direct line is on the card as well as the number for my business cell."

"I wouldn't want to bother you on your days off," Leo said as he tentatively reached for the card.

Ruby smiled gently. "People...human and mutant are emotional creatures, Leo. A lot of them are emotional wrecks and simply cannot wait. While I may not be at the station on Saturday and Sunday, I'm still working."

Nodding slowly, Leo took the card-the tips of his fingers lightly brushing against Ruby's. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ruby's smile never wavered. "You're welcome."

* * *

_...The guys' place; hours later..._

"So, you're uncle's out on a date with your photographer?" Mikey asked as he played with the chopsticks he currently held in his hand.

"Who's a mutant fox?" Leo asked before taking a bite out of an egg roll.

"Yes on both counts," Violet answered with a nod.

"Well good for him," Donnie said with a smile as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind Violet's ear.

"And I had to push him into it."

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Because old habits die hard," Violet answered with a fond smile. "He still sees me as his little girl and thinks that he has to take care of me. So I had to tell him that he didn't have to keep putting his life on hold anymore."

Donatello held Violet close and gently nuzzled her hair. "Especially since you've got _me_ to take care of you now."

Violet thought she felt her insides literally melt as she sighed contentedly and leaned into her turtle. "So very true," she said with a smile before lightly brushing a kiss to the corner of Donnie's mouth.

Michelangelo cleared his throat. "So...what time are we all meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, and where are we meeting?" Leonardo asked.

"Uncle Richard thinks it's best for all of us to go to the theater together," Violet answered. "So we were thinking that we would all meet for an early dinner before the show." She smiled. "We'll pick you up around 4:30...he's hired a limousine to take us all."

Mikey's eyes widened. "A limo? Really?"

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod and a widening smile. "When I told Uncle Richard that the four of you have never been to see a Broadway musical before, he insisted that your first time should be in style."

"That's very generous of him, Violet," Leo said. "But it might be a little much."

"He won't hear a word about it," Violet said with a shake of her head. "He wants tomorrow night to be as fun as possible for all of you."

Leonardo smiled. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a grin. "Good food, good company, _and _we get to see Tabi in action."

"Yes, Taboo is very excited about that," Violet said with a smile.

"So when do we get to see the photos from the shoot?" Donnie asked.

"When the magazine hits the rack," Violet answered.

"Not before?" Mikey asked.

"Well, _I_ get to see them since I have to give my final approval on which photos will be used, but other than that, no one else is allowed to see them."

"Nertz," Donnie said with a pout.

Violet giggled and kissed Donatello's cheek. "There, there, dearest. I promise you'll like the end result."

It was then that the sound of front door opening and closing reached the group's ears, and the quartet turned their gazes just in time to see Raphael stride into the main living area.

"Hello, Raph," Violet greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Vi," Raph greeted with a small but fond smile. Like the Leonardo and Michelangelo, he felt no resentment towards the bookish blond for reminding him with her very presence what he no longer had in his own life.

"Hey bro," Mikey greeted. "Where you been?"

"Around," Raph answered simply.

"Obviously," Leo said somewhat dryly. He could smell his hot-headed brother before he even drew near to them, and he had to resist the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Raphael smelled like cheap perfume and cheap alcohol...

And even cheaper sex.

Leonardo himself had not had a drop of alcohol since his drinking binge. As far as he knew, Mikey had not touched any either. Raphael was the only one who continued to indulge...trying to drown himself in booze and loose women, and it pained Leonardo to see it. "Seems like you've been around a lot lately," he muttered half under his breath as he caught the distinctive scents of several different women on his brother.

"What was that, fearless?" Raph asked with the softest of snarls.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, Raph," Donnie said in attempts to change the subject.

"What about tomorrow?" Raph asked as he blinked and paused on his way to the stairway.

"We're all going to see Tabs in _Wicked_, remember?" Leo prompted.

Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do I hafta? Musicals ain't really my thing."

"It doesn matter, Raph," Leo said firmly. "You're going. Tabitha is Violet's friend, and that makes her _our_ friend. We're _all_ going to show her our support."

"Please, Raph?" Violet asked hurriedly in her most placating tone. She could feel the tension rising between the two alphas. "It would mean a lot to Taboo if we were _all_ there."

Raphael let out a heavy sigh-his temper diffused for the moment. "'Kay, fine...whatever," he said before turning on his heel and going up the stairs.

"Dude..." Mikey said once he was sure Raph was out of range.

"I know," Leo said with a weary sigh.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Donatello said hurriedly-not wanting to go into detail about what he and his two brothers were able to smell on Raphael.

"How long d'ya think this'll last?" Mikey asked helplessly.

"Who knows?" Leonardo asked with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. As good as he knew Claudia would be for his brother, Leonardo refused to encourage their getting together until Raphael got his act together. Leo respected Claudia too much to have her be one of his brother's meaningless flings.

"Just give him time," Violet said gently. "Everyone deals with pain and loss in their own way. Raph will come around, you'll see."

Leonardo sighed softly."I hope your right, Violet," he said softly. "I hope you're right..."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:** Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for just being an all-around cool guy :)

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_...The next evening..._

"Guys, they're here!" Donatello called as he adjusted his tie and strode to the door before opening it. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of Violet dressed in a strapless dress of the deepest purple satin, with a fitted bodice and a full skirt that fell just to her knees. The warm bronze heels she wore on her feet added three inches to her height-bringing her almost eye-level with him-and her golden hair was done in soft curls that gently framed her face.

Donatello was speechless.

Violet looked so beautiful...so radiant...

And she was all his!

"Do you like it?" Violet asked with a smile as she twirled slowly upon stepping into the foyer.

"No," Donnie said softly as he slid his arms around Violet's waist and gently pressed her close. "I love it." He kissed her. "You look so breathtaking," he murmured softly against Violet's lips before kissing her once more. He could not resist nuzzling Violet's neck and deeply breathing in her scent. As always, she smelled amazing.

"Easy now," Richard chuckled as he came up behind the pair. "There's a time and a place for everything," he said as he fondly patted Donnie on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Donnie said sheepishly. "I just couldn't help myself."

Though Violet was all smiles, she still blushed as she tenderly kissed Donnie's cheek. "I forgive you," she said with a wink. "You look very handsome, by the way," she said as she took in the sight of Donnie in his suit.

"You really think so?" Donnie asked nervously. "I don't normally wear this kind of thing."

Richard smiled. "You look very well, Donatello. Be confident in that. Now, where are you brothers?" Richard asked as he looked around.

"Oh, they should be down any-"

"Raph, would you just put on the tie?" Leonardo's frustrated voice could be heard.

"I ain't wearin' no stinkin' tie, Leo," Raphael growled.

"Raph-"

"Can it, fearless. I'm already wearin' a freakin' monkey suit. I ain't wearin' a tie!"

"C'mon dudes..." Mikey's voice pleaded. "Let's not do this now, okay? Tonight's supposed to be fun. Remember fun?" As if to prove his point, Mikey raced down the stairs-his footfalls preceding his presence as he lept out into the main living room. "The fun has arrived! Wow, Vi...you sure clean up nice."

"Thank you, Mikey," Violet said with a smile. "You look good too."

"You know it," Mikey said with a playfully smug expression. "C'mon, you two!" he called over his shoulder. "Would you just kiss and make up already so we can get going?"

"No chance in Hell I'm kissin' fearless' ugly mug," Raph grumbled as he strode down the stairs.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want you kissing me anyway," Leo snarked as he followed.

Donatello smiled apologetically at Richard. "Sorry...I should've warned you about the two of them. They're always locking horns about something..."

Richard gave a small dismissive wave of his hand. "Sibling rivalry, nothing more," he said with a smile. "Gentlemen," he greeted once Leo and Raph had entered the room. "You all cut rather dashing figures, rest assured of that."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Leonardo said with a pointed glare at Raphael.

"Think nothing of it," Richard said with a smile. "Now then, let us be off. The night waits for no man."

* * *

_…Gershwin Theater; later…_

"Man...that's a lotta pink," Raphael whispered as he took in the sight of Tabitha on stage dressed in the poofy, bright pink party dress.

"Ssshh...!" Leo hissed softly.

"Seriously," Raph whispered with a smirk. "It's like Pepto Bismol threw up on her."

"Nah..." Mikey whispered with a smile. "She's like cotton candy...fluffy and sweet."

"Ssshh...!" Donnie hissed softly just before Tabitha began to sing to the girl playing Elphaba.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know _I_ know exactly what they need!

And even in _your_ case,  
though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

Popular! You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everything that really counts to be...

Popular! I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis.  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and adviser,  
there's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to...

Popular! I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, _are_.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...!

La, la, la, la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

When I see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
to think of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular!  
Please! It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very, very popular like me!"

"Dudes...how adorable is she?" Mikey whispered with a grin.

Tabitha was clearly at home on the stage, and it showed-her natural cheer and excitement bubbling out of her until she was practically radiating light as she danced and twirled about the stage. She loved doing what she was doing-it was as clear as the bright smile on her face.

"She's like...an adorable little butterfly," Mikey whispered with a smile.

"Ssshh..." Violet hissed softly though she smiled.

"And though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
Hah!

La, la, la, la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as me!"

* * *

_...Two hours later..._

Donatello held Violet's hand tightly in his own as he watched the lovely and 'perfect' Glinda as well as the green and misunderstood Elphaba face each other on stage for the final song the two of them would sing together. The show had been beyond entertaining...both gripping and deeply moving, and he identified strongly with the central underlying theme-as he knew his brothers would as well.

(Glinda)  
"I've heard it said  
that people come into our lives for a reason...  
bringing something we must learn  
and we are led  
to those who help us most to grow  
if we let them...  
and we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,  
but I know I'm who I am today  
because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
as it passes a sun...  
like a stream that meets a boulder  
halfway through the wood...  
who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good."

Donatello's heart fluttered and melted as Violet's thumb slowly caressed his, and he could not stop himself from leaning over and brushing a tender kiss to her temple.

(Elphaba):  
"It well may be  
that we will never meet again  
in this lifetime.  
So let me say before we part  
so much of me  
is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
like a hand print on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
by being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
by a wind off the sea...  
like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
in a distant wood...  
who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you..."

(Glinda):  
"Because I knew you..."

(Both):  
"I have been changed for good."

Michelangelo sniffled softly as the words and voices of the two women moved around him and wrapped him up within them. Tabitha's voice was truly beautiful, as was the girl's who was playing Elphaba. It was as though they were singing directly to him. He smiled sheepishly at Richard who gently patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

(Elphaba):  
"And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for."

(Glinda):  
"But then, I guess we know  
there's blame to share."

(Both):  
"And none of it seems to matter anymore!"

Raphael slowly hung his head as the perfect harmony created by the two beautiful voices weaved itself around him. In all his life, he had never heard anything so beautiful...with the exception of the times he heard the warm, rich laughter of a certain brown-haired girl...

The one woman who he truly loved in his heart of hearts despite the fact that she did not return his feelings.

Yes, Raphael had loved Deidra...but not in the way that he loved the other woman. Many had been the time Raphael had imagined it was dark brown hair he was running his fingers through instead of blond. In his heart of hearts, Raphael knew his relationship with Deidra had been nothing but a lie because he had never given her his entire heart, and in that moment, he found that he could no longer feel angry and betrayed by Deidra leaving him.

Yes, Deidra's words had hurt, and Raphael was still angry about them. But he no longer felt the sting of Deidra's absence. No...

Now he was finally free.

(Glinda):  
"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
as it passes a sun...  
like a stream that meets a boulder  
halfway through the wood..."

(Elphaba):  
"Like a ship blown from its mooring  
by a wind off the sea...  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood..."

(Both):  
"Who can say if I've been  
changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
changed for the better."

(Glinda):  
"And because I knew you..."

(Elphaba):  
"Because I knew you..."

(Both):  
"Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..."

* * *

_...Backstage; after the show..._

"There she is!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly as Tabitha came bounding over in a flurry.

"Oh you lot!" Dressed still in her wig but in a dressing gown instead of her final costume, the small blond was smiling from ear to ear as she hugged each of her friends tightly in turn. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"We wouldn't have missed it," Richard said with a smile.

"Oh, Taboo, you were wonderful," Violet said happily as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, you were great," Leo said with a smile and a nod.

"Excellent," Donnie said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! All of you are too kind." She stopped and looked up at Mikey with her head tilted to the side. "Mikey...were you crying?"

"No, I have allergies," Michelangelo said hurriedly as he ducked his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Aw, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Tabitha said with a smile as she stood on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck in a warm hug. "I'm so very flattered that you were touched in such a way," she said before brushing a light kiss to Mikey's cheek. Pulling away, she smiled at the rest of the group. "Excuse me while I finish getting out of wardrobe. I'll be right back!" With that, Tabitha bounded away.

Stunned, Mikey watched after Tabitha's fleeing figure and lightly touched the area of his cheek her lips had touched. His heart raced wildly in his chest and his mind reeled with questions. What had Tabitha meant by the kiss? Was it simply a friendly gesture? Did she simply mean it to comfort him?

"Well now," Richard said with a smile-directing the attention away from Mikey who was currently being stared at curiously by Raph, Leo and Donnie. and knowingly by Violet. "Who fancies getting a drink before going home?"

"No alcohol, uncle," Violet said gently before smiling at Leo's mouthed 'thanks'.

"Well, I'm sure there's another place we could go," Richard said.

"Actually, there's a little coffee not too far from here," Tabitha said with a smile as she joined the group. "It stays open late in order to cater to those just getting out of a show. Can we please go there? I'm feeling peckish for a piece of pie."

"Sounds good to me," Leo said with a smile. "What do you guys say?" he asked as he looked between the other members of the group.

"Coffee sounds good," Donnie said with a smile.

"Oh, Taboo, is this the coffee shop that you said had wonderfully delicious cinnamon rolls?" Violet asked.

"The exact same one," Tabitha said with a smile.

"Oh, Donnie dearest could we share one?" Violet asked. "Taboo says they're big and I don't think I could finish one by myself."

"Sure," Donatello said with a smile as he kissed Violet's cheek. "I don't mind."

"Alright then," Richard said with a smile as he began leading the way out. "Now that we're all in agreement, let us all depart."

* * *

_...Coffee shop..._

"Wow, this is really good," Donnie said after swallowing his bite of cinnamon roll.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tabitha asked with a smile before taking a mouthful of apple pie and sighing contentedly.

"Hey, guys," Mikey said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Isn't that Claudia with that group of girls over there?"

Raphael's heart thundered in his chest as he turned to look over his shoulder, and his breath caught slightly in his throat when he caught sight of the brunette dressed in a simple, strapless, red dress that hugged all the curves that her uniform always hid. "Yeah..." he breathed softly before closing his eyes and allowing the sound of Claudia's laughter to wash over him as she laughed at something one of her friends had said. "That's her..."

"Looks like she's leaving," Leo said before waving at his team mate.

A look of genuine shock crossed over Claudia's face, but it was soon replaced by a smile as she hurried over-her small heels clacking softly against the linoleum floor. "Hey, guys. What are the odds?"

"Good evening, Claudia," Leo said with a smile.

"Hey, Claudia," Mikey and Donnie greeted together.

"Hello again," Tabitha said with a smile.

"'Sup?" Raph greeted softly as he tried not to stare at the body he had up until that point only imagined Claudia had. She looked so very feminine, and the perfume she was wearing only served to make her smell all the more delicious. It took all his self control to keep himself from nuzzling her.

"Claudia, this is my Uncle Richard," Violet said with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Claudia said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Claudia," Richard said with a smile as he shook Claudia's hand. "How do you know this lot?"

"Oh, I work with Raph and Leo," Claudia answered. "We're on the same team."

"So what're you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"I went and saw _Rent_ with some girlfriends of mine," Claudia answered as she motioned back to the table where her friends still chatted. "I'm heading home now though," she said with a grin. "They wanted to go to a club, but I just want to get home and kick these shoes off."

"So I guess joining us would be out of the question?" Violet asked with a small pout.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Claudia said with a small chuckle. She placed a hand on Raph's and Leo's shoulders. "I'll see you guys on Sunday when we're back on duty again. It was nice meeting you," she said to Richard with a smile. "And it was great seeing you guys again. G'night."

With that, Claudia turned on her heel with a smile and started for the door, and Raphael realized it was now or never.

"Hold up a sec," he said as he jumped to his feet and caught up to the fleeing brunette. "I'll uh...I'll help ya hail a cab."

"Oh, thanks," Claudia said with a smile-her heart racing. "You look really nice," she said after sweeping her gaze over Raphael.

"Thanks," Raph said with a small grin. "I love yer dress." There was the softest of growls to his voice.

"Really?" Claudia asked shyly. "My friends made me get it. I really don't feel comfortable in dresses."

"I'm glad yer friends made ya get it," Raphael said. His grin widened just a little as he slowly swept his gaze over Claudia. "Red's my favorite color..."

"Really?" Claudia asked with a smile as she came to stand by the curb.

"Yeah," Raphael said with a nod before he waved for a cab. "And it looks really, _really_ good on you."

Claudia's heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt her insides warm. This was the first time Raphael had ever talked to her as though she was a woman...the first time he had ever _looked_ at her as though she was a woman. The look in Raphael's heart made something deep inside of her ache with longing, and in that moment she felt more feminine than she ever had in her entire life. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Seein' you in that dress...in _my _color...it makes me wanna..." Raph's voice was soft.

"It makes you want to what?" Claudia asked as a cab pulled up to the curb.

"It makes me wanna rip that dress off a ya and fuck ya over and over again 'till neither of us can move." The words were out of Raph's mouth and the moment he heard them, he knew he had made a mistake.

He could not help himself though. After almost two years of being trapped in a relationship with a woman he never really loved, he wanted more than anything than to try and get the woman he _did_ love and trust above all others.

Raphael was desperate for it.

Unfortunately, his desperation caused his practically non-existent 'shut-up filter' to completely shut down.

As his words echoed through his mind, Raphael was in such a state of shock that he did not see Claudia's fist until it was too late. The Italian woman's right hook met Raph's jaw with a resounding crack and the terrapin had been so unexpecting of it that it sent him sprawling on the pavement.

"You fucking asshole!" Claudia screamed as she opened the cab and slammed the door shut behind her after climbing in.

Raphael sat up just as the cab sped away, and his entire body shook with a combination of self-loathing and self-directed rage.

What had he just done?

He was ripped from his thoughts however when he was grabbed by his shoulders and hoisted to his feet to find himself face to face with none other than Leonardo.

"_What_ did you do?" Leo growled as he narrowed his golden eyes.

"None of yer damn business, Leo," Raphael growled in return.

"Like Hell it isn't," Leonardo said as he kept a firm grip on his brother's shoulder to keep him from escaping. "You're both members of my team and I can't have you trying to kill each other because you shot off your mouth. Now...what did you say to Claudia?"

Raphael sighed and hung his head in shame. "I told her what I wanted to do to her dress...and _her_."

Leonardo groaned in frustration and rising anger before dragging Raphael over to an alley. "What is wrong with you? What the fuck would possess you to say something like that to her? She's not one of your whores, Raph. _She_ would actually remember your name in the morning. _She_ would actually give a tinker's damn as to what happens to you."

"I know that, Leo!"

Leo gave his brother a shake-at that moment not caring if he was a little rough. "Then _why_? Are you so fucking dead inside that you don't care _who_ you hurt anymore?"

"What're you talkin' about?" Raphael asked with a growl after managing to dislodge his brother from him.

"Claudia, Raph," Leonardo snapped. "I'm talking about Claudia. _Why_ would you say that to her?"

"Because I figured one night in her bed would be better than none at all," Raphael snapped at last.

Leo blinked in surprise. "Wait...what?"

Raph sighed and leaned against the wall of the alley. "At least then I'd have that memory ta keep me warm at night...I'd never hafta get laid ever again 'cause I'dve made love ta _her_ just _once_."

"Raph," Leo began cautiously. "What are you saying?" He stepped closer to his brother-his voice gentle now. "Are you telling me that...you mean to tell me that all this time...?" Leonardo could not help himself.

He threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so fuckin' funny, Leo?" Raphael growled with narrowed eyes.

"You two," Leo managed. "You and Claudia...oh, you two...! You're like two ships passing in the night..."

"What?" Raphael demanded as he roughly grabbed his brother by his shoulder.

Leonardo stopped laughing then, and leveled his gaze on his brother. "Why don't you open your eyes, Raph? You just might learn something." With that, he broke free of his brother and left him alone in the alley.

Raphael stared after his brother's fleeing form. "What did he mean by..." His mind raced as his brother's words echoed through his mind, and his eyes widened when their full meaning registered. His heart pounding in his chest, Raph hurried from the alley and ran to the curb. "TAXI!"

* * *

_...Claudia's apartment; later..._

"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally.  
Perfect situations must go wrong.  
But this has never yet prevented me  
wanting far too much for far too long.  
Looking back I could have played it differently...  
won a few more moments who can tell.  
But it took time to understand the man.  
Now at least I know I know him well...

Wasn't it good?  
(Oh, so good...)  
Wasn't he fine?  
(Oh, so fine...)  
Isn't it madness?  
He can't be mine.

But in the end he needs  
a little bit more than me...  
more security...

He needs his fantasy  
and freedom...

I know him so well!

No one in your life is with you constantly.  
No one is completely on your side.  
And though I move my world to be with him...  
still the gap between us is too wide.

Looking back I could  
have played it  
differently...

Learned about the man  
before I fell.

I was just a little  
careless maybe...

But I was  
ever so much  
younger then.  
Now at least  
I know I know him well!

Wasn't it good?  
(Oh, so good...)  
Wasn't he fine?  
(Oh, so fine...)  
Isn't it madness?

He won't be mine.  
Didn't I know  
how it would go?  
If I knew from the start,  
why am I falling apart?

Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness?  
He won't be mine.

But in the end he needs a  
little bit more than me...  
more security.

He needs his  
fantasy and freedom.

I know him so well!

It took time to understand him

I know him so well..."

Sitting on the floor dressed in nothing but an over-sized T-shirt, Claudia leaned against the back of her couch and stared blankly at the wall-silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she held a large glass of wine in her hand. A closet musical fan, upon getting home and peeling the accursed dress from her body, she had put in the soundtrack which contained the song that at that precise moment perfectly described her relationship with Raphael.

She would never be his...

And he would never be hers.

They would never be together.

How could they be? Raphael was obviously only interested in a fling...at most being friends with benefits. But Claudia would not and could not allow that. She was no one's fuck buddy. She had more respect for herself than that.

Groaning, she took a long sip from her glass, bringing the wine level to the halfway point. How was she going to face Raphael at work on Sunday? How could she face him now that she knew what he _really_ thought of her? The relationship they had was ruined now. There would be no salvaging it.

Perhaps she should request a transfer. Maybe she could get her old job back in the Homicide Division. Claudia would not know until she made inquiries with the chief, but she knew one thing for certain. She had to get away from Raphael.

A knock at the door ripped Claudia from her reverie and she placed her glass on the end table by the couch before standing. She strode to the door and looked through the peephole...

Only to find Raphael standing on the other side of her door.

"Go away, Raphael," Claudia said firmly.

"C'mon, Claudia...lemme in."

"No, go away."

"I jus' wanna talk, Claudia," Raph said with a pleading lilt to his voice. "Would you please just open the door? Ya don't have ta let me in, just...please let me talk to you."

Claudia was silent for several moments before letting out a long sigh. "Alright, fine...but if you try anything, my right hook will be the least of your worries," she said as she unlocked the door and opened it. She did not open it all the way-just enough for her head and part of her body to be visible. "What do you want?"

"You," Raphael said simply.

Claudia set her jaw. "No fucking way, Raph. I'm not some girl you can just come to for a booty call. You want a one-night stand, then go find yourself a hooker."

"I don't wanna one-night stand," Raphael said as he locked his gaze with Claudia's. "I never wanted a one-night stand with you. _Never_ with you." He sighed. "When I saw ya tonight...wearin' that dress...smellin' so fuckin' good and looking even more drop-dead gorgeous than usual...I just couldn't help myself.

"Okay, then I'm completely lost," Claudia said. "You say you never wanted a one-night stand, but then you go and tell me what you told me."

"It's like what Leo said...we're..." Raph drifted off as he tried to remember his brother's words. "We're two ships passin' in the night."

Claudia's eyebrows drew together a little. "Excuse me? What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Okay, look...what I'm tryin' ta say is-"

"Raph, it's late," Claudia said as she opened the door a little more so she could lean more comfortably against the door frame. "What's the bottom line?"

For several moments, Raphael simply stood in the hallway staring at Claudia-his mind frantically trying to think of a way to put all his emotions into words. When he found he could not, Raph settled for the next best thing...

He drew Claudia close and kissed her.

Claudia let out a muffled squeak of surprise and her eyes widened in shock. Though her heart raced with frantic excitement in her chest, she nevertheless struggled to free herself. But Raphael's arm were like iron around her-holding her captive against the unyielding hardness of his plastron as he teased her lips with his tongue.

Finally, Claudia gave up in her struggle...her body no longer willing to fight against what it so wanted, and she threw her arms around Raphael's neck and surrendered to the passion of his kiss. She was only vaguely aware of Raphael lifting her into his arms and carrying her back into the apartment after closing the door behind them, and she was only too happy to wrap her legs around him as she allowed him to deepen the kiss-moaning softly in delight when her tongue brushed against his in a languid, exploring caress.

Not once did their kiss break-not when Raphael strode across the room, and not when he sat on the couch. Claudia shifted so she was now straddling Raph and her hands caressed his face and neck-her heart racing and fluttering as Raphael's powerful hands cupped and caressed her hips and bottom. She shivered at the sound of Raphael's soft, rumbling growl and she answered with a soft whimper.

When the kiss finally ended, Raphael kept his hands on Claudia's hips as he rested his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Fuck, Claudia...we could've been together all this time. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Claudia sighed softly and tenderly cupped Raph's face in palms. "I was afraid," she said softly. "I...I didn't think you'd like me that way, so I just kept quiet...and then when I finally got the courage to approach you..."

"I met Deidra," Raph finished.

"Exactly," Claudia answered with a nod. "Why didn't _you_ ever say anything?"

"Same," Raph answered. "Didn't think you'd go fer a guy like me...then the night I was gonna ask ya out..."

"You met Deidra," Claudia finished.

"Yeah..."

"We really are two ships passing in the night," Claudia said with a wry smile.

Raph slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Claudia's lips. They were so soft, and he loved the way they tasted. "Not anymore," he growled huskily with a grin as his thumbs traced lazy patterns over where they rested.

Claudia shivered. "No...not anymore," she said with a slow smile. "Why didn't you ever pick up on the scent?"

"Huh?" Raph asked.

"Leo knew about my feelings for you because he said my scent changed whenever you were around," Claudia explained. "Why didn't you ever pick up on it?"

"I just chalked it up to you bein' excited about the job," Raphael said with a sigh. "I mean, let's face it...you're damn good at what you do."

Claudia chuckled and pressed herself against Raphael's plastron. "Fucking idiot," she murmured teasingly against his wide mouth before kissing him deeply.

Raphael's arms tightened around Claudia and his soft, growling churr rumbled deep in his chest as he lightly and teasingly nipped Claudia's bottom lip. "Only when it comes ta you, my little spitfire," he said with a smile.

"I love you, Raphael," Claudia murmured with a smile.

"I love you, Claudia," Raphael murmured in response.

And he meant it with every fiber of his being.

* * *

**A/N:** The song Claudia is listening to is 'I Know Him So Well' from the musical 'Chess', and the two songs from earlier are 'Popular' and 'For Good' from the musical 'Wicked'.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_...Claudia's room; the next day..._

Raphael awoke to probably the most wonderful smell in the world-the combined scents of Claudia and fresh coffee. Nothing had happened last night.

There had been no heavy petting.

There had been no sex.

Now that he _finally_ had Claudia in his life, Raphael was bound and determined to try everything in his power to _not_ mess anything up-that meant he would not rush the physical aspect of the relationship. While the two of them already knew each other and trusted each other with their lives, they were still in virgin territory when it came to being together in this new sense. So, Raphael was content to simply let things take their course.

That meant not rushing into sex with Claudia.

There _had_ however been a lot of talking...

And kissing.

The two of them had sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms while talking about anything that came to mind...their dreams, their fears. They talked for hours...their hands slowly caressing each other's faces, arms and legs-reveling in and becoming familiar with each other. Their kisses had ranged from chaste and sweet to passionate and heated.

They simply could not get enough of each other.

But when Claudia had started drifting off, Raphael had carried her to the bedroom. Though he had not expected it, he found that he could not refuse Claudia's sleepy request that he stay with her.

So he _had_.

Raphael had crawled into bed beside Claudia and fell asleep with her in his arms. She was shorter than Deidra, and she fit so perfectly in his arms and against his body-as though she were the missing piece of him. For the first time in a long time, Raphael had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Even while he was asleep, he had reveled in the soft warmth of Claudia's body as well as her sweet, delicious scent. It had been the best he had slept in a long time.

Smiling, he slowly opened his eyes and let his gaze wander around the room as he buried his face in Claudia's pillow. It was not a girly room, at least not in the overpowering sense. There were no frills or ruffles, but everything from the bedding to the throw rugs on the hardwood floor were done in a theme of raspberry and sage colors. As with the rest of the apartment, there were framed photos of Claudia and her family...a great deal of them candid shots.

Raphael had already known that the Lucci family was a closely-knit bunch, and the pictures arranged around the apartment served as a reminder of that. He had nothing against close families. Not by any means. For all the differences he and his brothers often had, Raphael could not imagine his life without them. All Raph could do was hope that Claudia's family would be accepting of his dating her.

Being in a relationship with a mutant was hard enough without adding familial disapproval to the equation.

"Hey you."

Raphael lifted his head and turned his face to the door to find Claudia standing in the doorway with a smile and two mugs of fresh coffee. Her lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing from the night before, and Raphael was filled with a warmth as he remembered each and every one of those kisses. "Hey yerself," he greeted with a smile as he shifted into a sitting position. He accepted one of the mugs when Claudia had padded over and climbed back into bed.

"I didn't know what you'd want for breakfast, so I decided to wait until you were awake so I could ask you," Claudia said with a smile as she nestled against Raph when he slid a powerful arm around her shoulders and carefully drew her close.

"I don't need anything special," Raph said as he sipped his coffee. "Wow..." his eyes widened a little. "This is strong."

"Sorry," Claudia said sheepishly. "It's Italian coffee...it tends to be on the stronger side. Of course, I've been drinking it since I was twelve, so I'm used to it," she said with a chuckle. "I can add some milk if you like."

"Nah, it's okay," Raph said as he took another sip. Now that he was ready for it, he was able to appreciate the brew. "This is real good."

"You should try it with some of my mom's home-made biscotti," Claudia said with a smile. "I've got some in the kitchen, but I couldn't carry any since my hands were full. Want me to go get some?"

"Nah, s'okay, don't worry about it," Raph said with a small grin before nuzzling Claudia's hair. "Man you smell really good...what is that?"

"Jasmine," Claudia answered with a smile as she leaned into Raph's nuzzling-her heart fluttering with delight. "It's my lotion and body wash. I never use them when I'm on duty though...I stick to just basic soap."

"Probably a good thing," Raphael said with the softest of growls as he nuzzled Claudia's ear now. "It's drivin' me crazy...I'd never be able ta focus if you wore this at work."

Claudia giggled softly before shivering and gasping softly in response to Raph nuzzling a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "You're going to make me spill my drink all over the two of us if you're not careful..."

"Sorry," Raph said with a knowing smirk as he slowly desisted in his attentions though he still kept his arm around Claudia.

Claudia sighed softly as she sipped her coffee and reveled in the warm strength of Raphael's solid and powerful body. "You _do_ realize that we're going to have to keep quiet about this right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, spitfire, I know," Raph said with a sigh before sipping his coffee. "I'm okay with it though. What about you?"

"More than okay," Claudia answered. "So we'll have to keep up our business relationship while we're at the station...who cares? All that matters to me is what happens when we're off duty," she said with a smile. "We can relax then and just be together."

"Yeah," Raph said with a smile before brushing a kiss to Claudia's temple. "No one but Leo will know, an' I know he won't squeal."

"Good," Claudia said.

Raph was silent for several moments. "What about yer family? How d'ya think they'll tak to ya bein' with me?"

Claudia sighed softly. "I'm not going to lie, Raph...they're going to make you run a gauntlet, but it's not for the reason you think."

"Oh?"

"They're not Humanists or anything like that, it's just...well, I'm the baby _and_ I'm the only girl," Claudia explained. "They're naturally going to be protective of me and give any guy I bring home the third degree." She smiled softly. "They just want to make sure I'm taken care of."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," Raph said with a smile. "I can handle that kind of thing, no problem."

"Good," Claudia said with a smile. "And over time, I know they'll come to love you as much as I do," she said before kissing the corner of Raphael's mouth. "Well...not _as_ much as I love you, because frankly that would be disturbing."

Raph sniggered. "Yeah, that's true."

"How do eggs in a frame sound to you?" Claudia asked after a few moments of silence.

Raph blinked. "I haven't had those in a long time," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, that'll be easily fixed," Claudia said with a smile while kissing Raph's cheek before carefully crawling out of bed. "And of course a side of bacon and sausage."

"Lookit you bein' all domestic," Raph said with a teasing smirk as he climbed out of bed-taking care not to spill his coffee. "Never thought my little spitfire would have it in her."

Claudia grinned. "You can't be Italian and _not_ know how to cook. Italians are really big on food and cooking...and enjoying both with family." She giggled softly. "And you can't be an Italian woman and _not_ know how to take care of a man," she said with a wink before padding out of the room. "But if you're looking for baked goods, you'll have to go to my mom for that," she admitted sheepishly as she padded into her kitchen. "I never inherited the baking gene that every other woman in my family has. I can't even make brownies from a box."

Raph chuckled softly and came to sit on one of the bar stools just outside the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. Truth be told, I'd rather have a woman who cooks over a woman who bakes. Deidra could bake up a storm...but she couldn't cook worth a damn."

Claudia could not stop the small snort of laughter from escaping as she busied herself around the kitchen. "Well, don't worry, big guy...you've got a woman who cooks." She smiled. "And I'm more than happy to cook for my man."

It was then that the phone rang.

"Can you grab that, handsome?"

"Yeah, sure," Raph said before shifting off the stool and striding over to the end table by the couch and picking up the cordless phone. "Yello," he spoke into the mouthpiece. "Oh, hey, Leo. Huh? My cell's off? Huh...must've forgotten to turn it back on after we left the theater. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm obviously fine," he said as he turned and smiled as he watched Claudia as she worked. "Yeah, I'll be home later. 'Kay, bye," he said before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Claudia asked from the kitchen.

Still smiling, Raphael strode across the living room and into the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around Claudia from behind and simply held her as she cooked. "Yeah, princess," he said as he pressed a kiss to his love's temple. "Everything's okay."

* * *

_...The guys' place..._

"Well, I finally got in contact with Raph," Leo said as he came down the stairs and closed his shell cell. "He's fine."

"Okay, good," Mikey said as he continued working on the sketch he was currently bent over. "Nice to know Claudia didn't kill him," he said with a chuckle. "That punch really looked like it hurt."

"Oh, trust me, it did. That little Italian packs a real punch," Leo said with a chuckle.

"Think it'll be okay? The two of them seeing each other even though they work together, I mean?" Mikey asked.

Leonardo slowly let out a sigh. "So long as they don't advertise around the station that they're a couple, there shouldn't be a problem. I personally don't have a problem with it. I think they'd make a great couple. Claudia's pretty, loyal and though she's level-headed enough to provide a good balance for Raph, she's still enough of a bad-ass to put the smack-down on Raph when he gets out of line."

"Literally," Mikey said with a chuckle.

Leo chuckled. "I meant metaphorically. I think last night was the result of extenuating circumstances," he said as he sat down beside his brother on the couch and looked over at the sketch that was gradually taking life on Mikey's lap-desk. He could easily make out the soft curves of the female figure. "You've brought out the old drawing desk, I see," he said with a small smile. "Haven't seen that in a while."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey said as he worked. "Just haven't really felt inspired until now."

"Well, I'm glad you found it again," Leo said with a smile as he patted the space next to him when he saw Waffles padding by. He gently stroked the kitten's fur once she had jumped up beside him. "So...have you thought about what you're going to do now that Deidra and the bakery are gone?"

"Well, I don't think any other bakeries are excited to hire me...not when someone might blow up their store because of it," Mikey said ruefully. "I was thinking of maybe trying to see if I could get my old job back as a D.J."

"Well, I could always see if they need any extra help at the station," Leonardo offered. "I'm sure some of the higher ups could use an assistant or something."

"No offense, bro...but I'd like to keep that as a last resort," Mikey said.

"None taken," Leo said with a small smile.

"Thanks for the offer though...I appreciate it," Mikey said with a smile.

"Anytime," Leonardo replied with a lightly pat to his brother's shoulder. "Any signs of life from Donnie?"

Before Mikey could answered, Donatello chose that precise moment to shuffle down the stairs and stumble sleepily through the living room in the direction of the kitchen.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot, Don," Mikey called over his shoulder with a grin and a chuckle. It did not matter how many times he saw his brother like this, 'Zombie Donnie' never stopped being funny.

Leo chuckled and fondly shook his head. Mornings had never been Donnie's thing. While he did have mornings where he was for the most part lucid, they were however outnumbered by the mornings in which the brainy turtle was unable to remember the square root of 25 let alone remember his own name until he had at least one cup of coffee.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Leo stood. "I'll get it. It's probably Vi and Tabs," he said as he hurried to the door and opened it only to find April, Casey, and their two boys standing on the doorstep. Leonardo blinked is surprise before his face broke out into a giant smile. "Well, hello," he greeted happily as he hugged April and the boys before thumping Casey on the shoulder. "Come in, come in. Mikey, Donnie, look who's here," he called out.

"It's great to see you, Leo," April said with a smile as she linked her arm through her friend's. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry to hear about what happened."

"Yeah, man," Casey said with a nod.

"Thanks," Leo answered with a small smile. "We're handling it day by day."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but Jesse and Parker both had the chicken pox and one of us had to keep an eye on them while the other watched the store."

"Eeeew, you guys are diseased," Mikey said with a teasing grin as he made his way over.

"_You're _diseased," Jesse, the eldest of the two boys at seven snarked with cheeky grin before hugging his uncle-his thin arms wrapped as far around Mikey as they would go.

"Yeah," Parker, the youngest at four concurred with his brother as he joined in the hug. Three years younger than his brother, Parker looked up to Jesse and followed him around like a shadow.

"Psh, whatever, midgets," Mikey said with a grin. "Hey, Ape," he said as he hugged the red head after being released by the two boys. "And don't worry about it. You're here now...that's all that matters," he said with a smile."

"Where are Donnie and Raph?" April asked.

"Here I am," Donnie greeted with a smile as he stepped out of the kitchen while drinking what was his second mug of coffee. "Hey guys," he said as he strode over and hugged the members of his human family each in turn. "Have a safe drive down?"

"Yeah," Casey said with a nod. "Where's ol' domehead?"

"Out," Leo answered.

"Is that good or bad?" Casey asked.

Leonardo smiled. "In this case, it's good. Can we get you guys anything? Have you eaten yet?"

"We've already eaten, but some coffee would be great," April said. "Boys, why don't you ask Uncle Mikey if you can play one of his games?"

"Uncle Mikey, can we play one of your games?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, can we play one of your games?" Parker asked.

"What do we say?" April asked.

"Please?" both boys asked together.

Mikey grinned and ruffled both heads of dark hair. "Yeah, sure. C'mon li'l dudes," he said as he led the way to the living room with both boys in tow. "Hey Donnie," he called over his shoulder. "Why don't you see if Violet can come over? I'm sure the boys would love to play with Goliath."

"You got it," Donnie said with a smile as he hurried off to find the phone.

"Who's Goliath?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, who's Goliath?" Parker asked.

"A really awesome dog," Mikey said with a grin.

"Awesome!" both boys exclaimed.

"More importantly, who's Violet?" Casey asked as he sat at the table.

"She's Donnie's girlfriend, remember?" April asked as she moved about the kitchen to help Leo with the coffee only to be shooed away in the direction of the table.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Casey said with a snap of his fingers. "How could've I forgotten that?"

"I'd love to meet her," April said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Casey said with a nod.

"You'll both love her," Leo said with a smile. "She's done wonders for Donnie."

"I can see that," April said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder and watched the brainy turtle talk on the phone-a truly happy smile on his face. "It's like he's a completely different turtle."

"I know," Leo said with a small nod.

"She'll be right over," Donnie said with an excited smile as he returned-phone still in hand. "Tabi's coming too, Mikey," he called over his shoulder in a sing-song voice.

"Sweet!"

"Who's Tabi?" April asked.

"Tabitha...Violet's best friend," Donnie answered. "She's a real sweetie."

"She's performing in _Wicked_," Leo said as he placed coffee-filled mugs on the table. "We actually saw her perform last night. She's very talented."

"That's cool," Casey said as he took a sip from his mug.

April waited until Leo was sitting before she spoke again. "Leo...are you sure you're okay?"

Leo gave his friend a small smile. "Yes, April...I'm sure. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts...but at least I'm functioning." He sighed. "The first few days after Kiki left were really hard, but I'm doing a lot better now...just taking things one day at a time. I've been seeing the department's psychologist, so that's been helping me along."

April growled. "I swear...I could just strangle those three. They better _hope_ I don't ever run into them because I'll make them pay for hurting my boys like that. Especially Deidra...calling Raph a freak. That was _beyond_ low."

"Easy, babe," Casey said. "Though they'd totally have it comin'."

Leo smiled softly and reached across the table to lightly pat April's hand. "Thanks, April...but it's not necessary. Besides...they all went back to their home states."

"How do you know?"

"Their locations were listed on the restraining orders so we'd know just _where_ to stay away from," Leo explained.

"Oh," Casey said.

"Yeah," Leonardo said with a sigh. "I signed the divorce papers this morning. I was planning on dropping them in the mailbox tomorrow on the way to the station."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," April said as she gave Leo's hand a gentle squeeze. "Is there anything we can do?"

Leo smiled softly and gave a small shake of his head. "No, it's okay. Like I said, I've been seeing the department psychologist and she's helping me through this. Raph's been seeing her too."

"You actually convinced domehead to do it?" Casey asked with a wry grin.

"I sort of threatened to go to the chief if he didn't," Leo admitted.

Casey grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, that'd work."

"Of course the fact that Dr. Walker is so approachable doesn't hurt," Leo said with a smile. "Talking to her...it feels more like you're talking to a friend instead of a therapist. You know...it's comfortable. It's not awkward."

"That's always nice," April said with a gentle smile. Despite his calm front, she could see the pain in Leonardo's eyes and it was ripping her up inside.

"Did you guys want to get settled before Violet and Tabitha get here?" Donnie asked. "I can help carry your bags up to your rooms."

"Thanks man. It's only a few bags...we're leavin' tomorrow 'cause the boys have school on Monday," Casey said as he finished the last of his coffee before standing. "We'll take care of it, babe," he said before pressing a kiss to April's forehead.

"Thanks, hun," April said with a smile. "You're the best."

Casey smirked as he led Donnie to the bags. "Yeah, don't I know it?"

* * *

_...A few hours later..._

"I know who did it!" Tabitha exclaimed excitedly. "I know who did it!"

"Do you, now?" Leonardo asked with the smallest of grins as he raised an eyeridge.

"Of course, I do," Tabitha answered with a grin. "I know the who, I know the where, and I know the how!"

"And just why are you so sure about all this?" Donatello asked with a grin.

"Because I am the walrus!" Tabitha exclaimed. "And that's how I roll!"

Violet fell over in fits of hysterical giggles which only intensified upon seeing the genuinely puzzled expressions on Leo, Donnie, April, and Mikey's faces. With Raph still out, and Casey, Jesse and Parker happily playing with Goliath, those remaining of the group had decided to occupy themselves with a friendly game of Clue.

Introductions had been made, and both Violet and Tabitha were well on their way in becoming friends with April and Casey.

"Are we the egg men, Taboo?" Violet asked between giggles.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are!" Tabitha exclaimed with a flourish and a wide smile.

"Okay...I'm totally lost," Mikey said as he looked back and forth between Violet and Tabitha.

Still giggling, Violet managed to explain. "It's from when we were little. 'I am the walrus' was sort of Taboo's victory cry."

"And Koo-koo-katchube was my battle cry," Tabitha said with a grin.

"Why?" Leo asked bemusedly.

Tabitha shrugged. "Because I thought they sounded cool and dramatic. I started saying the both of them after I heard the the Beatles song for the first time."

"Okay...so is there any real explanation behind us being the egg men?" April asked.

"Well, I always sort of thought as the egg men being the Walrus' minions," Tabitha explained.

"So, naturally because I was the shy, quiet and subservient one, _I_ became her minion," Violet finished with a grin.

Donnie chuckled. "I see. So...we're all your minions, Tabs?"

"Indeed you are!" Tabitha exclaimed with a giggle. "You are all my minions! Dance, my puppets! Dance!" She threw back her head and cackled maniacally before coughing and hacking a little.

"Alright, well don't keep us in suspense," Violet managed through her giggles, though they had abated a little.

"Yeah, come on, Tabitha," April said with a grin as she worked to catch her breath. "Who're you sending to jail?"

"Yeah, Tabi-kat?" Mikey asked with a grin. "Who're you sending to the slammer?"

"Oh, I'll tell you who I'm sending to the clink," Tabitha said with a grin. "I'm sending Professor Plum," she said as she pointed an accusing finger at Donnie as she picked up the small envelope from the board. "I'm sending Professor Plum to the slammer for what he did in the dining room with the lead pipe!"

"Oh, are you now?" Donnie asked with a grin.

"You bet I am," Tabitha said with a grin. "J'acuse!"

Donnie simply grinned. "Innocent until proven guilty, Tabitha…"

"Oh, I'll prove it, alright," Tabitha said as she opened the envelope with a flourish…only to have her shoulders sag. "What…?"

"Aw, what's wrong, Sherlock?" Donnie asked with a chuckle. "Count your pizzas before they were baked?"

"But how?" Tabitha asked bemusedly. "I was so sure…"

Leo grinned. "Simple, Tabs…we're ninjas. If Donnie _did_ in fact do the crime…you'd _never_ know," he said with a playful wink.

Donnie chuckled and lightly patted Tabitha's shoulder before sliding his free arm around Violet's shoulders and drawing her close. "You have much to learn, young padawan."

"No kidding," Tabitha said with a bemused smirk.

Mikey was beside himself with chuckles and his baby-blue eyes danced as he smiled at the petite blond. "Epic fail, Tabi-kat."

Tabitha responded by giggling and blowing Mikey a raspberry.

April simply smiled as she watched how Donatello and Michelangelo interacted with the two girls. Donatello was obviously head over heels for Violet. There was no doubt about it. It was written everywhere in the way he looked at her, spoke to her, held her and touched her. He adored her. He worshipped her.

And it was more than obvious that Violet felt the same way about Donatello.

Then there was the case of Michelangelo and Tabitha...

There was definitely something there between the two of them-a chemistry that had not been there between Mikey and Ivy. Mikey and Tabitha played off of each other-their natural good cheer and positive energy bringing each other to smile and bubble with laughter...and lead all those around them to do the same. There was a definite spark between the two, and they looked good together as well. April knew they would make a dynamic couple...

She only hoped that Mikey and Tabitha would be able to see it as well.

April hoped beyond hope that Leonardo would be able to heal and move on with his life as well. She hoped that Kiki had not damaged him too much that he would be unable to trust and love another woman. Leo deserved the happiness that only true love could bring.

All the turtles did.

Donatello was already there.

April could only hope that the other three would not be far behind.

* * *

_...Mikey's room; hours later..._

Sitting at his full-sized drawing desk, Michelangelo was busy at work. All around him were sketches of the same female figure with butterfly wings, and while the poses and colors were each very different, the sweet face as well as the short pixie cut remained the same.

Tabitha...

Michelangelo had not been able to stop drawing her since he had seen her perform the night before. Every time he closed his eyes, he always saw her dancing across the stage-moving as though she were floating on air. Michelangelo had never seen anyone move so gracefully and effortlessly. Never once did Tabitha's smile falter as she danced. She always looked so blissful...

So beautiful...

While he was not yet ready to embark on a relationship with anyone new, Michelangelo could not deny the fact that he found Tabitha to be sweet, fun and beautiful. In fact, he found her to be perfect in every single detail. Oh, had he only met her sooner! Being with her...talking with her was so easy. It felt so natural.

Oh, how he longed to ask her out on a date...to explore what he felt for her and see if she felt anything remotely similar for him.

So what if she was from a different country? If they were meant to be together, then they would find a way to make it work.

But Michelangelo knew it was too soon for any of that. It was too soon to make plans for a relationship that might not even come to pass. He and Ivy had not been broken up for long, and he refused to let Tabitha be a rebound. Not only would it create tensions because she was Violet's friend, but Mikey simply could not do it out of principle. Tabitha deserved more than being a rebound.

She deserved better than that.

In any case, Michelangelo knew that he could not have a fling. He simply was not the type, and could never understand how Raphael had been able to do it. How was he able to be intimate without being intimate? Mikey knew he could never do that. He loved wholly and completely. It was simply the way he was.

Sighing as he continued drawing, Michelangelo knew he would have to wait before asking Tabitha out. As of right now, his hurt from Ivy's rejection was still raw and painful. It made him desperate to fill the hole that had been left in his heart, and until Mikey no longer felt the pain that he felt, he knew he would never be ready to fill the hole in his heart with anyone.

Especially anyone as utterly perfect at Tabitha.

She was a perfect, little butterfly-light and full of life...

She was Mikey's muse...

And he could only hope that one day she would be his love.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks again for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for just being an all-around cool guy XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_...A few weeks later; Halloween night..._

"Hey, handsome," Claudia greeted as Raph walked into her apartment.

She had given him a copy of her key two days after they had become a couple, and she would often come home from the market or running errands on her days off to find him waiting for her, and it always warmed her heart. It did not matter if he was lounging on the couch watching something on T.V. or flipping through a magazine. Claudia loved having Raphael in her apartment.

Once it became evident that Raphael was going to be spending a lot of time there, Claudia had made sure to tell as well as show him the locations in each room where she kept a gun hidden. As a police officer, Claudia knew only too well the dangers that could befall a woman living alone in the city. She saw evidence of brutality either at the station or when the team got called in to handle a situation, and while she was far from being paranoid, Claudia simply preferred to know that she would be safe in her own home should the need to defend herself arise. While the guns were not loaded, the kept the guns and their corresponding magazines together in the same place.

Did she want to use either of the guns?

No.

Was she afraid to use either of the guns?

No.

_Would_ she use either of the guns if she had to?

Most definitely yes.

So Claudia had taken the time to go over with Raphael where each gun was. Even though Raph had assured her that he could fend off any intruder without the use of a handgun, Claudia still felt it was valuable information to know.

"Hey gorgeous," Raphael said with a smile as he closed the door behind him and drew Claudia in for a kiss.

Claudia sighed contentedly in the kiss before smiling as she pulled away. "Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

"Take yer time," Raph said as he watched his woman move-his amber eyes taking in every movement of her athletic body. Though she was dressed simply in jeans, sneakers and a fitted tee, Raphael still thought Claudia looked extremely sexy.

Though he had resolved himself to wait on getting Claudia into bed, Raphael still could not stop himself from imagining how it would be like. He knew that when it finally happened, it would be amazing. How could it not? He remembered only too well how soft her skin felt against his own and how delicious Claudia smelled when she got excited during their make-out sessions. She was passionate and sensual, and she was not afraid to surrender to him should he allow his more dominant nature to come to the surface.

Raphael knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Claudia would be the best he ever had. She was more than worth the wait...

And it was with a heavy sigh that Raphael realized that she deserved to know that he was not exactly 'innocent' coming into this relationship. He knew that Claudia deserved to know who she would be getting into bed with before it actually happened, and it was with that in mind that Raphael cleared his throat.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah?" Claudia asked as she came out of her bedroom with a coat draped over her arm.

"Can we sit an' talk for a bit?"

"Of course," Claudia answered as she moved to the couch and sat down. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, actually..." Raph said as he sat on the arm of the sofa as he tried to determine the best way to broach the subject. "Claudia...you've been with other guys before, right? I mean...when we finally decide to take our relationship to the next level...I'm not gonna be yer first, am I?"

Claudia blinked in surprise at the subject. She had always known that she and Raphael would have 'the talk' eventually, but she had not expected it to be at that very moment. "No, you're no the first," she answered. "I've slept with a total of three guys before you."

Raphael raised an eyeridge. "_Three_? Only three?"

"Yeah, only three," Claudia answered. "The first was my high school boyfriend. We'd been together for a year before we had sex though. I was always terrified that I'd get pregnant while I was still in high school," she explained. "We broke up after two years, and after that I've only had two other serious boyfriends."

"How is that even possible? I mean...yer fuckin' gorgeous."

Claudia blushed. "Thanks, baby but...while I never bought into the whole Catholic 'wait until you're married' thing, I didn't think that I should be that vulnerable with someone unless I was actually in love with him." She sighed. "I've dated, but unless I was sure that the relationship would lead somewhere and become something serious, then I pretty much kept my knees locked together."

"Oh," was all that Raphael could say. He felt _horrible_! Claudia had only been with three men? _He_ could not even remember how many women he had been with. Coming from only being able to _fantasize_about being intimate with a woman to suddenly being able to actually make those fantasies become a reality had caused Raphael to act like a starving man led to a neverending banquet.

He never had a problem with it at the time. But now...

"Don't worry, baby," Claudia said with a smile. "I got myself tested after each relationship ended. When we do finally climb into bed together, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm perfectly healthy and disease free."

How could he even begin to tell Claudia about his list of conquests?

"Raph? Baby, are you okay?" Claudia asked before sighing and hanging her head a little. "Were you hoping that you'd be my first?"

Now Raphael felt even worse. "No, Claudia...nothin' like that," he said as he moved from the arm of the couch and sat down beside his woman. "It's just...well...my list is longer than that."

Claudia gave a small wave of her hand before lightly patting Raph's arm. "You're a guy Raph. Your list was bound to be longer than mine anyway. What is it? Like ten?"

"More," Raph said softly.

"Twelve?"

"More."

Claudia slowly raised an eyebrow. "Fifteen?"

Raphael was silent and he was unable to meet Claudia's gaze.

"Raph?" Claudia began. "Just how many women are on your list?"

"I stopped countin'," Raphael answered softly. "An' with the exception of Deidra, they were all flings."

"I see," Claudia said softly before standing and walking over to the window and simply staring out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mad?" Raph asked softly.

"Honestly? I don't know," Claudia admitted. "I mean...you haven't been sleeping around on me..." she looked over her shoulder at Raph. "Have you?"

"No way," Raphael answered adamantly. "I'd never cheat on you, Claudia. You're the only one I want...I'd chop off my own dick before I cheated on you."

Claudia was so shocked by this statement that she turned around and stared at Raph wide-eyed.

"What?" Raph asked. "I would. You mean more to me than any other woman I've known, Claudia," he said as he stood and closed the distance between the two of them. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close. "That's why I told ya...I thought that you deserved to know." He averted his eyes a little. "I never told Deidra."

"You didn't?" Claudia asked.

"No," Raph said with a shake of his head. "I've always respected you, Claudia...you were always somethin' special in my eyes. You deserve nothing but complete honesty from me."

"If anything, just to avoid frustrated aggravation the likes of which we put each other through these past few years," Claudia remarked wryly.

Raph chuckled softly. "Yeah...totally. If we'd just been honest with each other from the start..."

"I know," Claudia said softly as she let her head fall onto Raph's shoulder. "Okay...so we'll be completely honest with each other from now on, deal?"

"Deal, princess," Raphael answered before pressing a kiss to Claudia's shoulder.

"Alright then...first order of honesty business then," Claudia said as she raised her head and looked Raphael directly in the eye. "I'm not putting out until _you_ get tested. Because as the saying goes, 'you have sex with everyone your partner's had sex with...and frankly, that thought is making me want to peel the skin from my body."

"Fair enough, spitfire," Raph said with a small sigh as he nodded. "I'll get tested." He knew he did not have any STDs, but he was determined to do anything to keep Claudia. If that meant getting tested in order to put her mind at ease, then so be it.

"I'll even go to the clinic with you," Claudia said before brushing a kiss to Raph's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Claudia answered. "You shouldn't have to do this alone." She slid her arms up around Raph's neck. "Besides...this concerns the both of us," she said with a slow smile.

Raph matched Claudia's slow smile with one of his own. "Yeah...that's true," he said as he lightly traced the curve of Claudia's jaw with the tip of his finger. "We'd better get going, my li'l spitfire...before the others start callin'."

Claudia tilted her face up and brushed a kiss to Raph's mouth. "Lead the way, mi amore."

* * *

_...The guys' place..._

"Hey, Leo...Raph's already gone to pick up Claudia, and Donnie and me are almost ready to go," Mikey said as he peeked into his eldest brother's room. "You sure you don't want to come with?"

"I'm sure," Leonardo said with the smallest of smiles as he looked up from his desk where he was currently writing in his journal. "Halloween's never really been my thing." He left out the fact that he felt as though he would be the odd man out. Donnie had Violet, Raph had Claudia, and though they were still only friends, Leo knew it would only be a matter of time before Mikey had Tabitha.

Who did _he_ have?

No one.

Leonardo was not bitter towards his brothers. He was happy for them...truly he was. He wanted nothing but the best for them. But all of his good will towards his siblings still did not change the fact that _he_ was alone.

And probably would be for a good while.

The divorce had been finalized just yesterday, and Leo truly felt alone. Now that he was officially no longer married, Leonardo felt the true weight of it. There were no longer any chances that Kiki might change her mind and come back to him. She was gone from his life for good.

But even so, Leonardo wondered if he _would_have taken Kiki back if she _had_ in fact changed her mind. Would he have been able to forgive her? Would he have been able to let her back into his life, home and heart?

No.

Leonardo knew that now. If Kiki left once, then she would have left again when things became too much for her to handle. Leo had no desire for a fair-weather wife. He wanted a wife who would stand beside him...who would be there for him through good times and in bad.

"Leo? You listening to me, bro?"

Leonardo blinked his way out of his reverie. "Hmm? I'm sorry, Mikey I completely spaces out. What were you saying?"

"I said that we're just going to Violet's for pizza and scary movies," Mikey answered. "We're not going anywhere other than that...no parties, no forced mingling." He strode into the room and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, bro it'll be fun. Besides...you can't just stay in your room forever."

Leo sighed and closed his journal. "Mikey...my divorce was just finalized yesterday."

"Exactly," Mikey said. "You should get out and have some fun. I'm not saying to hook up with some random girl, but just get out of your room and be among friends. Is that so wrong?"

Leo sighed softly and offered his baby brother a small smile. "No it's not, Mikey." He sighed once more and pushed his chair back away from his desk. "Alright...I guess I could go with your guys."

"That's the spirit," Mikey said with a smile as he stood back to give his brother room to stand. "It'll be a blast, bro...you'll see."

"Yeah," Leo said non-comittally. "We'll see."

* * *

_...Violet's home; later..._

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come," Violet said with a smile as she held the door open and allowed Raphael and Claudia to enter her home. "Welcome, welcome to you both."

"Thanks," Claudia said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Donnie greeted with a smile as he poked his head out into the foyer from the living room. "Perfect timing, the pizzas should be here in like ten minutes," he said as he strode over and wrapped his arms around Violet from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Awesome," Raph said with a grin as he closed the door behind him.

"This is a really nice place you've got here, Violet," Claudia said as she looked around.

"Oh, thank you," Violet said with a smile as she leaned into Donnie and turned her head just enough so she could brush a kiss to his cheek.

"And thanks so much for inviting me," Claudia said with a smile as she removed her coat and hung it up on one of the hooks by the door.

"You're more than welcome," Violet said with a smile of her own. She was so happy for Raphael. He was happier now than when he had been with Deidra, and it showed. He seemed more relaxed, and Violet just loved how he and Claudia looked together. "Hey, she said as she reached out and lightly batted away at Raph's hand when it sneaked a piece of candy from the large cauldron by the door. "Those are for the trick-or-treaters."

"Just makin' sure it ain't poisoned," Raph said with a grin before unwrapping the chocolate and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, sure," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes.

Claudia grinned. "He's just doing what an good cop would do," she said with a conspiring wink.

"Thanks, beautiful," Raph said with a grin.

"Come on," Violet said with a small giggle. "Everyone else is in the living room...trying to decide what movie we should watch first." Untangling herself from Donatello, she laced her fingers through his as she led the way to the living room. "Where's Taboo?" she asked upon not seeing the petite blond.

"She went to the kithen to get more ice for the drink bucket," Mikey answered. "I offered to get the bags, but she kept saying they weren't that heavy."

"That was sweet of you, Mikey," Violet said with a smile.

"Would've been sweeter if she actually let me do it," Mikey said with a small pout.

Raph chuckled. "What's first on the list?" he asked.

"_Shaun of the Dead_," Mikey said with a smile as he held up the DVD. "Since Tabi-kat's not that crazy about horror movies, I thought we'd start with funny horror movies first then work our way up."

"That's sweet," Claudia said with a smile as she sat down on the arm of the sofa and looked over the vast array of horror movies arranged on the coffee table. "Are all these yours, Vi?"

"Yes, they are," Violet answered with a nod.

"Yeowza," Claudia said with a small shake of her head.

"I know," Leo said with a nod. "I had the same reaction."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Violet asked as she looked back and forth between her friends.

"Well," Claudia began. "You don't exactly seem the type for horror movies," Claudia explained.

"Yeah," Raph and Mikey said together.

"You mean because I'm not a Goth?" Violet asked.

"Kind of," Leo said with a small smile.

"Is that what you think, dearest?" Violet asked.

"Maybe a little," Donatello admitted. "I mean...you seem more the type to prefer romantic comedies."

"Oh, I do," Violet said with a smile. "It's the hopeless romantic in me. But I must admit that I adore horror movies...mainly supernatural horror. You see," she continued. "As a thriller and horror writer, I get a great deal of my inspiration from horror movies...I don't steal ideas, mind you...but they give me an inkling when I'm feeling otherwise stumped. Once I get an idea, I mull it over, do research and then build upon it in order to make it my own. Though like I said, I prefer supernatural horror to slasher films."

"Why for?" Mikey asked.

"Because slasher movies annoy me," Violet answered.

"Come again?" Leo, Raph and Claudia asked.

"Why do they annoy you, flower?" Donnie asked.

"Because the characters are stupid," Violet explained. "I'm sorry, but if you're running from some blade-wielding psycho and you trip over _nothing_, then you deserve to get hacked to bits."

Raphael and Mikey snorted.

"Amen to that," Claudia said with a chuckle.

"What's going on out here?" Tabitha asked as she entered the room with two bags of ice.

"Oh, nothing," Mikey said as he dropped the DVD and hurried over to take the bags of ice from Tabitha-grinning triumphantly when he had removed them from her grasp. He carried them to the large bucket by the couch, opened them, and proceeded to pour the ice cubes over the canned and bottled drinks.

"It's starting to get dark," Tabitha observed as she looked out the window. "The trick-or-treaters should be out soon."

"I'll appoint myself to candy duty," Leonardo said.

"You sure, bro?" Mikey asked. "I don't mind doin' it."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Leo said with a small wave of his hand.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be the pizzas," Violet said. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, everybody. Would someone please put in the first movie while I go pay?" she called over her shoulder as she hurried from the room.

"I can do that," Mikey said with a grin.

"I'll help you carry the food," Donnie said as he hurried after Volet.

"Who would like a soda?" Tabitha asked as she moved to the bucket.

"Oh, I'd love a coke," Claudia said.

"Diet or regular?" Tabitha asked.

"Regular," Claudia said with a smile as she accepted the can of soda from the blond.

"Got any beer?" Raph asked.

"Perhaps," Tabitha said with a playful grin.

"Raph," Leo warned gently.

"Relax, fearless...only one or two won't kill me," Raph said as he easily caught the can Tabitha tossed to him.

"Here we are," Violet said as she and Donnie stepped back into the room-their arms laden with pizza boxes.

"Think you ordered enough?" Claudia asked wryly.

"Dear God, I hope so," Violet said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

_...A little later..._

"Trick or treat!"

Leonardo smiled as he handed out pieces of candy to the children gathered around the door. "Happy Halloween," he said with a wave as the group turned and hurried down the stairs. Closing the door, he was about to put the candy cauldron down on the floor and rejoin his brothers and friends in the living room when the doorbell sounded again. Giving a small sigh, Leo took up the cauldron once more and opened the door...

Only to find himself face to face with non other than Ruby.

Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise. "Ruby..."

Ruby's eyes were also wide in surprise. "Leo..." She blinked. "I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood."

"I don't," Leo answered. "My brothers and I are here watching scary movies with some friends."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Ruby said with a smile. "Sounds like a-"

"Mommy...!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Matti," Ruby said apologetically as she took a step back to allow her son access to the door.

"Trick or treat!" Matthew said as he held up his bag.

Leo looked down at the small boy and could not stop the wide smile from spreading over his face as he took in the sight of the boy's ninja costume. "Oh, I really love your costume," he said as he grabbed a handful of candy and dropped it into the boy's bag.

"What do we say?" Ruby prompted gently with a smile.

"Thank you, very much," Matthew said.

"You're very welcome," Leo said with a smile. "Can I get a ninja cry?"

Matthew cleared his throat. "Hai-ya!" he exclaimed as he punched one small fist into the air.

Leo's smile widened. "Very good," he said with a bow of his head. His smile remained as he righted himself and moved his gaze up to Ruby. "I like yours too," he said as he took in the sight of the small black nose and whiskers that were painted on Ruby's face. "You make a very cute kitten," he said after taking in the sight of the small black ears on top of Ruby's head. He could not stop himself from subtly sweeping his golden gaze over the psychologist-taking in how the black yoga pants and fitted, long-sleeved tee she was wearing framed her body and hugged her curves. This was the first time Leonardo had seen Ruby in anything but her work attire or without the 'mom' jacket she had worn on the day they met in the park.

It was a very nice body...

Leonardo could not deny that.

Ruby felt her cheeks warm a little and her heart did a strange hop, skip and a jump. "Thank you, Leo."

Leonardo gave himself a mental shake and brought himself back to reality-pushing his previous thoughts from his head and tucking them away deep inside his mind. "You're more than welcome," he said with a smile. "So...been at it for long, tonight?"

"Only about an hour," Ruby answered. "We live on the next street over."

"Oh, well that's-"

"Mommy..." Matthew whined softly but insistently.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said with a small sigh and an apologetic smile. "I'd love to stay and chat but..."

"I could walk with you." The words were out of Leonardo's mouth before he could stop them. "Uh...that's only if you want me to. If you don't that's fine."

Ruby smiled and a small giggle escaped her lips. "If you'd like to walk with us, then that's more than fine with me, Leo. What do you say, Matti?"

"Okay," the small boy said with a nod. "Can we go to more houses now, mommy?" he asked as he looked up at Ruby.

"Yes, we can, bubala," Ruby said with a smile as she held out a hand. "Just remember to hold my hand."

"Okay, mommy."

Smiling, Leo put the cauldron down just inside the door. "Mikey, I'm tapping you in. I'll be back later," he called over his shoulder before grabbing his coat and closing the door. "So...a ninja, huh?" he asked as he walked down the steps with Ruby and Matthew.

"Yeah," Matthew said with a nod and he smiled up at Leo and skipped along beside his mother. "Ninjas are cool."

Leo's smile grew and he could not stop himself from fondly ruffling the small boy's dark hair. "Yes...ninjas are _very_ cool."

Ruby smiled and laughed softly. "You sound as though you speak from experience. Here's the next house, Matti. Don't run up the stairs, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Matthew answered before making his way up the stairs with a few other children.

"Well, I do," Leonardo said in response to Ruby's earlier statement. "My brothers and I have been studying martial arts since we were very little."

"Really?" Ruby asked as she blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Leo said with a nod and a fond smile. "Our father trained us. We're all four of us highly trained in the art of ninjitsu."

"Fascinating," Ruby said with a smile which widened when Matthew came hopping down the stairs and joined them once more. "Well, in that case you're probably the best person for me to ask."

"Ask what?" Leo asked with a blink of surprise.

"Well," Ruby began as she held Matthew's hand in her own once more. "Matti's been asking me to enroll him in karate classes."

"Yeah," Matthew said with a smile as he looked up at Leo-happily walking along between him and his mother. "I wanna do karate. I wanna be a ninja 'cause ninjas are cool!"

Leonardo smiled. "I see."

"Since you're so skilled, would you be able to recommend a good place I can enroll him in?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he might be a little young, but I might be able to sneak him into the pee-wee class at the dojo I volunteer at," Leo said.

"You volunteer in a dojo?" Ruby asked. "Really?" She let go of Matthew's hand so he could go up the steps of another house. "Don't run, sweetheart."

"Yes," Leo said with a nod. "I volunteer at the Bujinkan Dojo on my days off. I teach one adult class as well as a children's class." He smiled. "I'd be more than happy to look the other way regarding Matti's age and make sure he gets put in my class."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," Ruby said. "If he's too young, then I'll just explain to him that he needs to wait for a little while."

"How about this," Leo began with a thoughtful smile. "How about I teach Matthew privately? I really wouldn't mind."

Ruby blinked in surprise-clearly not expecting the offer. "Really? Are you sure?"

"To quote someone I highly respect, I wouldn't have made the offer if I wasn't sure," Leo said with a playful smile.

Ruby could not stop the small giggle from escaping her lips. "Using my own words against me, are we?"

Leo gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "It seemed like the right thing to do. Now, I don't remember exactly how old my brothers and I were when our father started training us, but I know it was younger than the age that most dojos like for children to start."

"Well, if you think it's a good idea..." Ruby began.

"I do," Leonardo answered. "It's always good for a child to know hot to defend him or herself."

"This is true..."

"What do you say, Matti?" he asked when the small boy came hurrying back to them. "Would you like me to teach you how to be a ninja?"

Matthew's brown eyes widened and glittered with excitement, and his innocent face lit up with his smile of delight. "Really?"

"Yes," Leo said with a nod as he lightly patted Matthew's head. "Of course...just so long as mommy says it's okay," he said as he looked to Ruby.

"Please mommy?" Matthew begged as he gently tugged on Ruby's pant leg. "Please?"

Ruby looked back and forth between Matthew and Leo and found she could not stop the smile from spreading over her face anymore than she could stop the warm, fluttering feeling in her stomach. "How can I say no?" She lightly patted her son's cheek. "It's alright with me, bubala."

"Yay!" Matthew jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thank you," Ruby said to Leo with a smile. "I'll pay you for your time, of course."

"Don't worry about it," Leo said with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of charging you."

"But it's not right," Ruby said. "I feel that-" She was stopped when Leo lightly put a finger to her lips.

"Not another word about it," Leonardo said gently with a smile. He could not help but notice how soft Ruby's lips were, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. "Okay?"

All Ruby could do was smile up at Leo until he finally removed his finger, at which point she nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay, Officer Hamato," she said with a playful wink. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_...Violet's; later..._

In the living room, Tabitha was terrified!

Clinging to Mikey, she buried her face in his neck as she tried to block out the sounds of the movie they were watching. Though she did find comfort in the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and holding her close to the protection of his body, it still did not detract from the fact that she knew she would be terrified by sounds and shadows for the rest of the night.

Beneath his plastron, Mikey's heart thundered in his chest…not so much from fear as from excitement. Tabitha was so close. Her warm breath tickled along the sensitive skin of his neck—dancing softly along his pulse. Her skin was so soft, her hair was like silk, and her scent...oh, God, her scent! She smelled like a field of fresh flowers. Michelangelo could not stop breathing Tabitha in, and he could only hope that he was not being obvious about it.

Glancing covertly over to Donatello and Violet, Mikey watched as his older brother held his woman in his lap and nuzzled her ear and neck. He watched as Donnie alternated between lightly nuzzling and kissing the sensitive, creamy skin, and he looked on in amazement as the bookish beauty responded time and time again.

Donnie was scent-marking Violet—marking her in front of his brothers as though to clear up any doubts that she was in fact his woman. Mikey wondered if his brainy brother was even aware of what he was doing or if it was simply being done subconsciously out of instinct. Either way, Violet was more than receptive—leaning and angling her head to expose more of her neck to Donatello's attentions…all the while wearing a serene smile on her lips.

Glancing over to Raphael and Claudia, Mikey could see the new couple engaged in the same sort of activity. The brunette's eyes were closed, and she smiled lazily as Raph nuzzled and kissed her neck and jaw-soft sighs and gasps escaping her lips every so often as Raph brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. Like with Donatello, Mikey could just barely make out the sound of soft churring coming from his hot-headed brother as he breathed in his woman's scent.

Michelangelo could not help but hope that Tabitha would be receptive to the idea of becoming involved with him once he finally got up the nerve to seriously pursue the idea...

Glancing out the window, Mikey saw a few raindrops hit the glass. "I hope Leo comes back soon...looks like it's going to rain. I wonder where he went, anyway..."

There was a sudden clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning as the power suddenly went out. Claudia gave a startled squeak while Tabitha screamed in terror and clung tightly to Mikey. Donatello's arms tightened a fraction around Violet who despite the darkness was perfectly at ease.

"Where was Moses when the lights went out?" Violet asked cheekily.

"In the dark," Donatello answered with a chuckle.

"Exactly right, dearest," Violet said with a giggle.

"You two," Tabitha reprimanded in frightened annoyance. "This isn't funny!" There was another flash of lightning and Tabitha whimpered as she cowered against Michelangelo as she climbed into his lap. Storms had always terrified her from the time she was a small child. It was a phobia that she never outgrew. "I'm scared...!"

"It's okay, Tabi-kat," Mikey said as he pulled the small blond into a comforting hug. His heart raced and fluttered in his chest from Tabitha's close proximity. "It's okay."

Violet sighed as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. Throughout the movies, she had been scribbling periodically in the notebook she always carried with her. Because the lights were dimmed, she had needed to employ the use of her spectacles. "The storm just knocked out the power. It's no big deal...just give me a moment to go to the basement and find the circuit breaker."

"No," Tabitha wailed. "Don't go down to the basement!"

"Oh, I'll be right back," Violet said soothingly.

"Don't say that!" Tabitha yelped. "In horror movies, the person who says that is _always_ the first to die!"

"Oh, would you relax?" Violet asked with only the slightest exasperation. She knew that she of all people was in no position to think little of others because of their fears, but that still could not stop her from feeling that her closest friend was panicking about nothing...

Or from feeling her friend's fear beginning to feed her own.

Even though she peered warily around the inky blackness of the room, Violet refused to acknowledge that Tabitha had just succeeded in completely freaking her out! As a writer of paranormal horror and thrillers, she had always prided herself on not allowing herself to be easily frightened by things that did not directly pertain to her disorder. But for some reason, that skill was failing her at that moment. Violet gave a small shake of her head. She refused to think about vengeful Japanese ghosts, knife-wielding slashers, evil circus clowns and flesh eating zombies.

She refused!

But it did not work...

"GAH! Now my imagination's on overdrive!" Violet wailed before growling with mock menace in the direction her friend was sitting in. "Thanks a lump, Tabs."

"Sorry," Tabitha said meekly.

Violet sighed and gathered herself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check the fuse box."

"I'll go with you," Donatello said as he stood and took one of Violet's hands in his own. "I'll protect you from evil circus clowns."

Violet yelped softly-her renewed calm beginning to waver. "But what if we run into flesh-eating zombies or giant spiders?"

Donnie gave a sound that was a cross between a groan and a wail. "You just _had _to say flesh-eating zombies, didn't you?" Aside from being alone in the dark, zombies-as unrealistic as Donatello knew they were-were one of his main phobias.

"You just had to mention giant spiders, didn't you?" Claudia wailed as she now cowered on the sofa with Raphael.

Raphael for his part was trying his best not to appear weak in front of his new girlfriend at the thought of giant arachnids. His brothers were the only ones to know about his arachnophobia as well as his general dislike of insects. He was not keen on Claudia knowing about it.

Tabitha squeaked at another large roll of thunder.

Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay…there's none of that stuff here," she said as a reassurance to her friends as well as herself. "Come on, Donnie dearest...let's go."

"Right beside you, flower," Donnie said with a smile as he walked hand in hand beside Violet in the direction of the door that would lead down to the basement.

"The door is in the kitchen," Violet said. "And there should be a couple of flashlights under the kitchen sink."

"Okay, good" Donnie said. "That should-"

Tabitha suddenly screamed.

"TABS!" Violet and Donnie yelled together and hurried back in the direction of the blond...

Only to bump into each other and fall in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor.

"Oof!" Violet and Donnie exclaimed together.

"Tabitha, what's wrong?" Claudia asked worriedly as she strained to see in the dark.

"Something just brushed past my leg!" the petite blond wailed.

Mikey cleared his throat. "Um, Tabi-kat...I think it was just Goliath."

"Oh...sorry..." Tabitha said sheepishly.

"Tabitha," Violet groaned. "So help me..."

It was then that the lights and power came back on. Moments later, the front door opened and closed and the sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching the living room.

"Wow...I made it back just in time," Leo said as he took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair. There was an oddly serene smile on his face, and his step seemed a little lighter than it had been before. "It is really starting to rain out there," he said before looking down in shock at the sight of Donatello and Violet still in a tangled heap on the floor. "Okay...what did I miss?"


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Warning:** Some sexual reference near the end, but nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_...Station; a week later..._

"Oh, Officer Hamato, hello," Ruby said with a smile as she passed Raphael in the hall while on her way back to her office from having refilled he cup of coffee in the break room.

"Hey, doc," Raph greeted with a grin.

"And how are you today?"

"You mean how am I, or how _am _I?" Raph asked.

Ruby grinned and gave a small roll of her eyes. "I mean, how are you? Regardless of what some people may think, not _every_ conversation that involves me is a therapy session."

Raphael chuckled and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that...an' I'm feelin' great," he said with a growing smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah...no more anger," Raph said. "Don't get me wrong...what Deidra did and said still hurt, but I'm not wishin' that a meteor falls on 'er or that somethin' big an' mean comes along an' eats 'er...or anythin' like that anymore."

Ruby smiled. "Well, that _is_ a definite improvement."

Raph grinned and chuckled. "Yeah...thought so too, maself."

"Well, if you ever feel the need to talk about anything, you know where to find me," Ruby said with a smile. "Oh, there's your brother," she said upon catching sight of Leonardo at his desk. "I have to talk to him. Take care, Raph...hopefully the last few hours of your shift will be quick and easy." With that, Ruby hurried away-the heels of her shoes making soft, clacking noises along the linoleum.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Raph turned and proceeded towards the locker rooms.

"Good late afternoon, Officer Hamtao," Ruby greeted with a smile as she stopped beside Leo's desk.

Leonardo looked up from his paperwork and smiled. He had smelled Ruby before she had approached-recognizing the sweet scent of her perfume. It was sweet without being too sweet, flowery without being overtly so, and it had just the smallest trace of musk. It was light, very feminine, and very intoxicating...

And very addicting.

Kiki had never smelled that good. Of course she had smelled good, but her scent was more pleasant than anything else. It had not made Leo feel the incessant need to bury his nose in her hair or neck and simply breathe her in while crushing her to his body...

Leonardo hurriedly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He could not and should not be thinking this way about Ruby. It was not right. He had _just_ gotten divorced. He was simply lonely and desperate for contact and company of the female kind-to once again feel the love that he once thought he had. But it was too soon. Any relationship he were to embark on now would not last. Not when the sting of Kiki's betrayal still throbbed within his heart. In any case, it would not work.

Ruby was not only his therapist, but she was also a single mother who was still very much in love with her late husband. Leo could not and would not have a fling with her. It simply would not be right. Besides, Leonardo did not think that he had it in him to participate in a fling. "Hello, Doctor Walker," he said after clearing his throat.

"And how are you on this grey and rainy afternoon?" Ruby asked as she held her mug in both hands.

"Happy to be inside," Leo answered with a small chuckle. "And yourself?"

"Happy to be inside with a hot beverage," Ruby answered with a smile. "But wishing I was at home with a warm fire and a good book."

"That does sound nice," Leo said with a nod. "So you're not a fan of rainy days?"

"Only when I can stay inside."

Leo chuckled. "Fair enough. I don't mind them so much, but there _is_ something to be said about sitting next to a crackling fire," he mused as his mind drifted to the memories of the times he, his brothers and father had gone up to the farmhouse during Christmas time.

"Yes, there really is something to be said about that," Ruby said with a nod. "And of course having a nice bowl of home-made matzo-ball soup is always a plus."

Leo chuckled softly. "You know...I've lived in New York my entire life, and have been legal for nine years...and I've _never_ had matzo-ball soup before."

Ruby blinked before her eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

I'm afraid I am," Leo answered with a small nod.

"Oh, Officer Hamato...I am wounded," Ruby said with a teasing smile as she placed her hand over her heart.

Leonardo grinned and chuckled. "I'm so sorry to wound you, Doctor Walker. How can I go about fixing the problem?"

"By going out and treating yourself to a hot, steaming bowl of matzo-ball soup," Ruby answered.

"Are those Doctor's orders?" Leo asked with a playful grin,

"They are indeed doctor's orders," Ruby answered with a nod. "You don't _have_ to be Jewish to enjoy a good bowl of matzo ball soup. Besides," she said with a smile. "It's good for the soul."

Leo chuckled. "Well, it'll have to wait a little while. When I get off duty tonight, I'm going straight home and climbing straight into bed."

"Oh, alright...I suppose I can let you off the hook," Ruby said with a playful smile. "How's your journal coming along?" she asked, changing the subject. "If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"I don't mind," Leo said with a small shake of his head. "And it's coming along alright. I write in it everyday."

"And do you find that it's helping you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I do," Leo said with a nod and a small smile. "It's giving me a chance to say the things that Kiki never allowed me to say when she left me. Thank you for suggesting it to me."

"I'm just glad I could help," Ruby said with a smile. "What time should I bring Matti by on Sunday? That was the day you decided on to start his lessons, correct?"

"Yes it was. It would give me all of Saturday to rest up beforehand," Leo answered before falling silent in thought for a few moments. "How about eleven-thirty? That would give me time to have a session with Matti before I go to the dojo later that afternoon."

"That's fine," Ruby said with a nod. "Are you still sure about doing this?"

"Of course I am," Leo answered with a smile.

Ruby breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good," she said with a smile. "Matti is so ecstatic by the way."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes," Ruby answered with a nod. "He's been asking me every day this week when he gets to start his lessons."

Leo chuckled softly. "He's enthusiastic…that's good. Oh, and I got a training dogi for Matti, so don't worry about it," he said with a smile.

Ruby blinked. "Oh, well thank you for that. I was just going to dress him in sweats and a shirt."

Leo grinned while giving his head a small shake. "No, if Matti's going to do this, he's going to do it right. He's to wear the dogi during each of our sessions."

Ruby smiled. "Is that an order, Officer Hamato?" she asked with a playful lilt.

There was an impish twinkle in Leonardo's eyes. "If I were to say 'yes', would you follow it?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps…"

Leo's grin grew by a fraction of an inch. "Then yes."

"Well, then," Ruby said with a smile before sipping her coffee—trying to make sense of the odd fluttering in her chest. "Looks like I have no choice but to obey."

Leonardo smiled as he locked his gaze with Ruby's—his golden eyes gazing into her hazel ones. "I'm holding you to that."

A small, impish twinkle entered Ruby's eyes. "Hold away."

* * *

_...Locker room..._

In the dim seclusion of the locker room, Raphael pushed Claudia up against one of the walls and pressed her closely against his plastron as he kissed her deeply. His tongue danced a slow but passionate tango with hers and he growled softly in response to her soft, but encouraging moans. His heart raced and soared as his woman clung almost desperately to him, and something primal deep within him roared when he smelled how aroused Claudia was becoming.

It was like this every time their team was on duty—the both of them sneaking off somewhere secluded to steal a few private moments together. The evidence locker was another one of their favorite places. But their little trysts had to wait until nightfall when the station was emptier than it was during the day.

In those brief, stolen moments, all the impartial camaraderie collapsed and was replaced with the burning love and desire that they barely managed to keep locked away beneath their platonic masks. In those brief, stolen moments they stopped being teammates…

And allowed themselves to be lovers.

"God, I love you," Raphael growled softly against Claudia's lips before claiming them again. "I'm going crazy…"

"Just a couple more hours, baby," Claudia whispered as she loving cupped and caressed the back of Raph's bald head. She left light kisses all over her turtle's face. "Then we've got a whole week of being together and making up for lost time before we have to hide our love in the closet again."

"I know," Raph said with a sigh as he rested his forehead against Claudia's—all the while keeping a sharp ear for any approaching footsteps or voices. "This is harder than I thought it'd be…"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Claudia said as she nuzzled Raph's cheek before letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"You fuckin' kidding me?" Raph asked. "I'm goin' nuts. I spent twenty-five years of my life in hidin'…now that I don't hafta hide anymore…" He sighed in frustration.

"I know," Claudia said softly as she nuzzled Raphael's neck—smiling softly at the soft churrs she was rewarded with. "But you know this kind of thing is frowned upon…"

"Yeah, I know," Raph said with a soft growl of frustration as he simply held Claudia close—simply reveling in the closeness of her body. "Doesn't mean I can't bitch about it…"

Claudia smiled and laughed softly. "Just don't bitch when you meet my family tomorrow night, okay?"

"'Kay, I'll try," Raph answered with a smirk. "Think it'll go okay?" he asked—sobering a little.

"Just remember to relax," Claudia answered. "Just relax and be yourself."

"Not sure that's always the best thing," Raphael said wryly.

"With my family, it's always the best thing," Claudia responded.

"What if they don't like me?" Raphael asked—his arms tightening around Claudia as though afraid she would suddenly disappear. "I know how close you are with them…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Claudia answered as she nestled into the hardness of Raph's body. "But don't worry…regardless of what my family may think once they find out their little girl is dating a mutant…I'm not going anywhere."

"'Kay," Raph answered with a small nod—not once loosening his embrace. "Wanna stop by the clinic before we go to yer parents'? Results should be in…"

"Yeah, we can do that," Claudia answered as she nuzzled Raph's neck. "Coming home with me tonight?" she asked softly after lightly pressing a kiss to the pulse she had just been nuzzling.

Raphael grinned and lightly nipped the top of Claudia's ear—his smile widening when he was rewarded with a small shiver of pleasure. "Like you even need ta ask?" He sighed softly before gently tilting Claudia's face up to his and gazing deeply in her eyes. "I love you, Claudia."

As always when she heard Raphael utter those words, Claudia's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. "And I love you, Raph…and I always will." She kissed him tenderly. "No matter what."

* * *

_…Violet's room; hours later…_

"So your uncle's out on a date with Devon?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Violet sad with a nod and a smile. "I think they really like each other."

"Well, that's good," Donnie said with a smile. "Your uncle's a great guy, and Devon seems like a nice guy."

"He is," Violet concurred with a smile. "And he makes my uncle happy, so I have no complaints."

"And, are _you_ happy?" Donnie asked softly.

"Very much so," Violet said with a growing smile.

Donatello's smile was blissful. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Violet sighed contentedly. "I love this show," she said with a smile as she snuggled with Donnie on her bed. There was a large bowl of popcorn situated between the two of them, and their heads rested against each others' as they watched season 1 of _Bones_ on DVD.

"Yeah, me too," Donnie said with a content smile as he fed Violet a piece of popcorn. "It's a great show…it's got a good balance of comedy and drama." His smile grew and he chuckled softly as he held his mouth open when Violet fed him a piece of corn. He could not stop himself from playfully closing his mouth around her finger.

Violet smiled and giggled, and she got a strange fluttering in her belly when Donatello languidly caressed her finger with his tongue.

"You taste yummy," Donnie said with a smile after releasing her finger. His heart just about stopped however, when Violet took a hold of his hand and slowly slipped his middle finger into the warmth of her mouth—a soft blush coloring her cheeks the entire time. Violet's mouth was so warm and welcoming, and her lips were so soft…

And Donatello could not stop imagining having another part of his anatomy encased within that soft, welcoming warmth.

"Mmm…" Violet sighed softly with a smile that was a combination of playful and shy as she slowly slid Donnie's finger out of her mouth. "So do you." Her eyes widened a little at the expression on Donnie's face, and she could not help but worry that she had overstepped her bounds. "I'm sorry," she said softly as her blush deepened. "Did I just remind you of…"

Donatello blinked and shook his head. "No, no, no…nothing like that," he said hurriedly. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Violet asked softly.

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's just that…watching you do that…I think it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," he said huskily.

"It wasn't too brazen?" Violet asked shyly.

"Not at all," Donatello answered before kissing Violet deeply. "I wasn't kidding when I said you tasted yummy," he whispered against her lips.

"Do you really like how I taste?" Violet whispered breathlessly—her heart racing as she saw Donatello's eyes darken with desire.

"Very much," Donnie answered as he nuzzled along Violet's delicate jaw.

Violet moaned softly as her body responded to Donnie's attentions—aching for more. "Would you like to taste more of me," she asked in a husky whisper.

Donnie gulped softly. "Do you…do you want me to taste more of you?" There was a soft, underlying growl to his voice and he slowly moved his eyes down Violet's body before coming to rest on the vulnerable juncture between her legs. Violet was dressed only in a large T-shirt, and Donnie was able to catch a glimpse of the purple, lace panties his love was wearing.

Violet slowly ran her gaze down the length of Donatello's body—her eyes caressing every inch of his muscled frame like a lover's caress. Her emerald eyes rested on Donnie's tail for several moments before she lifted them back to Donnie's. "Only if you let me taste you too."

* * *

_…Diner on Broadway…_

"Thank you for meeting me," Tabitha said with a smile before taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Hey, no problem Tabi-kat," Mikey said with a grin before eating a forkful of apple pie.

"I'm not putting you out or anything am I?" Tabitha asked.

"No way," Mikey said with a shake of his head. "I'd rather spend time with you instead of sit at home alone."

Tabitha smiled and her heart fluttered just a little. "That's sweet."

"It's the truth," Mikey said with a smile. "You're fun, you're sweet…you're beautiful…why wouldn't I like spending time with you?" His cheeks darkened a little and he averted his eyes.

Tabitha's smile grew a fraction of an inch and her cheeks flushed pink with her blush. "Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you too, Mikey."

"Yeah?" Mikey asked with a smile as he raised his eyes.

"Most definitely," Tabitha answered with a smile. "You're sweet, you're fun, you're funny…and you _are_ rather cute."

Mikey gulped softly and his heart fluttered in his chest. "Thanks," he said softly. "Hey…when's your next night off? I mean, when's the next time your understudy sings instead of you?"

"Friday," Tabitha answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe all of us could go out dancing," Mikey said before giving a small shrug. "That's only if you want to though…"

How he hoped Tabitha would say yes!

Tabitha smiled and her baby-blues sparkled. "Sounds like fun," she said. "Count me in."

Michelangelo was all smiles. "Awesome."

* * *

_...Violet's room..._

As he rested his head on Violet's knees, Donatello gazed lovingly down at his beloved as she rested her head on his knees. He took in the sight of his lover in her naked glory as he lazily caressed her hip. There was a glow to Violet's skin, and a flush to her cheeks—both of which only added to her beauty.

She was such a miracle…

She was _his_ miracle.

She was healing the wounds in his soul with her genuine love. She truly was the missing piece of him…his other half. In fact, Donnie could not help but notice they way they were both positioned…curled around each other…

Just like yin and yang.

All Donnie could do at that moment was gaze at Violet as his mind replayed the intimacy they had just shared. He was so humbled by its beauty, and he now felt closer to Violet than he ever had before.

It was the closest Donatello had ever gotten to actually making love.

Lying on their sides in the 69 position, Donatello and Violet _had_ in fact made love to each other with their mouths. It had not been cheap, and it had not been trashy. It had been beautiful—the two of them caressing each other with their hands as they worshipped each other with their tongues and coaxed each other to blissful release.

Donatello had not been able to get enough of Violet…of her intoxicating, aroused scent or of the way she tasted. Her pleasured whimpers and moans had been music to Donnie's ears, and he had not been able to get enough of them. They had simply been the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his entire life.

And _he_ had been the one to coax them from her.

Donnie had answered Violet's pleasured sounds with his own. How could he not? The feel of Violet's soft lips wrapped around his throbbing length as she encased him in the warmth of her mouth and worshipped him with his tongue had been the most erotic experience of his entire life.

And then she had swallowed his seed.

Donatello shivered at the memory. Violet had not been repulsed…not by any of it. She had been awed by his throbbing, green length as it emerged into view, and she lavished attention upon it. She had welcomed it into her mouth—just as she had welcomed his seed.

She was his perfect angel…

She was his home.

"I love you," Donnie said fervently—meaning it with every fiber of his being.

Violet smiled. "I love _you._"

Donatello held out a hand. "Come here," he said—enveloping Violet in his arms once she had shifted and crawled up to snuggle with him. "That was…_wow_…"

"I know," Violet breathed with a smile as she nuzzled Donnie's neck. "I can only imagine how it'll be when we actually make love…"

Donatello smiled and cradled Violet to him as he nuzzled her hair. "_When_ we make love…and we _will_," he clarified as he pressed a tender kiss to his lover's forehead. "It will be the most amazing thing in the world."

Violet tenderly kissed Donnie's pulse. "I know…but don't rush it, dearest. Just let it happen in its own time." She smiled and propped her self up on her elbow so she could gaze down lovingly down at her turtle. "And know that when that time _does_ come, that I'll be ready for you."

"Will you, my flower?" Donatello asked softly with his sweet, gentle smile as he tenderly cupped Violet's cheek in his palm.

"Yes, dearest," Violet answered as she leaned into Donnie's hand. "I will always be ready for you."

"Why?" Donnie asked softly.

Violet pressed a kiss to Donatello's palm. "Because I'm yours, my love," she answered with a sweet smile. "And I always will be."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Zaru-san & Morbid Crow:** Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you. You guys rule!

Oh, and I've been meaning to say this for the past few chapters. Thanks to all of you who pointed me in the right direction for the song I was looking for! XD

**Warning:** Sexual content in the beginning and the end...there, you've been warned ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

_...Violet's room; the next evening..._

Lying on her stomach, Violet sighed contentedly and a blissful smile played on her lips as Donatello alternated between nuzzling and kissing his way up her spine. She did not fight when Donnie rolled the both of them onto her sides and snuggled her from behind as he nuzzled and nibbled the back of her neck. She did gasp however when Donnie's hand, which until then had been resting against her abdomen, slipped down between her legs and began a gentle assault on her feminine core.

Donatello smiled and held Violet close—loving how well her perfect bottom fit against the concave curve in the lower part of his plastron. "I love you," he murmured softly into Violet's ear as he dipped a finger into her core as his thumb continued teasing her sensitive nub. "I love you so much…"

Violet's eyes fluttered closed and her hips began moving instinctively in a rhythm with Donnie's fingers as she moaned in pleasure. "I love you, Donnie." Her eyes widened and she whimpered softly when Donatello nibbled the pulse in her neck and intensified his intimate assault. "God, I love you…!" She stifled her cry of pleasure as her body shuddered in release.

Donatello slowly moved his hand away and simply held Violet close. "Good morning," he murmured with a smile into Violet's ear before kissing her shoulder.

"I'll say it is," Violet said breathlessly with a smile. She loved it when Donnie held her. She felt so safe and protected against the solid strength of his body and wrapped in the warmth of his powerful arms. He was not as muscled as Raphael or Leonardo, but Violet had no doubt in her mind that Donatello would keep her safe. "Maybe next time _I'll_ be the one to wake you up…"

Donnie shivered before bringing the hand he had used to pleasure his lover up to his nose. He breathed in the scent left on his fingers before slipping them into his mouth. "You really _do_ taste yummy, you know that?"

Violet shivered. "I'm so glad you think so." Smiling, she turned in Donatello's arms so she was facing him. She brushed a kiss to his lips as she slid a hand down his plastron before gently wrapping it around his tail. She smiled into the kiss when she was rewarded with an aroused chur. "Ready for your turn?" she asked as she lovingly and teasingly caressed her lover's tail.

Donatello shivered and his tail wriggled in delight as he smiled. "At your hands, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

_...The guys' place; a couple hours later..._

"Hello," Leo greeted as he opened the door for Ruby and Matthew.

"Hi, Leo!" Matthew greeted with a wide smile.

"Come in, come in. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Leo asked as he closed the door behind them and made a conscious effort to try _not_ to breath in Ruby's scent.

"No trouble at all. It's not all that far from Brighton Beach where we live. I still can't believe how small a world it is that we live so close to Donnie's girlfriend," Ruby said with a smile as she held out a covered tupperware bowl. "For you."

Leonardo blinked and accepted the bowl. "What is it?"

"Home-made matzo ball soup," Ruby answered. "Since you said you didn't know when you'd be able to go out and treat yourself to a bowl, I decided to bring you a bowl myself."

"You didn't have to do that," Leo said with a soft smile-genuinely touched by the gesture.

"I know, but I wanted to," Ruby said with a smile.

"And you said it's home-made?" Leo asked.

"It is indeed," Ruby said with a nod. "I made it myself. I always make a big pot for Shabbat dinner, so I thought I would bring you some. I figured you could have it for lunch after Matti and I leave."

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you," Leo said with a smile.

"It's yummy, Leo," Matthew said as he hopped up and down.

"Oh, it is, huh?" Leo asked with a smile as he looked down at the boy.

"Uh, huh! Yummy!"

Leonardo chuckled softly. "Well, then I know I'll enjoy it," he said before smiling at Ruby. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome," Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Let me just stick this in the fridge and then I'll take the two of you to the dojo," Leo said with a smile before striding into the kitchen. All the while he did so, his heart fluttered in his chest, and his smile never once wavered as he emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, here," he said as he strode back over to Ruby. "Let me help you with your coat." He proceeded to gently remove the tweed coat from Ruby's shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," Ruby said with a smile-just barely managing to supress a small shiver as Leonardo's fingers brushed against her.

"Leo, Leo, Leo," Matti said as he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Do I really get to wear a karate costume like the one you're wearing?"

Ruby smiled fondly at her son's enthusiasm before finally becoming unable to allow her gaze to take in the site of Leo. He was dressed in a white, sleeveless dogi, and Ruby was unable to stop herself from staring at Leonardo's arms. They were so sculpted and defined, and Ruby could only imagine the power and strength dwelling within them.

Leonardo chuckled softly as he began leading the pair towards the dojo. "Yes you do, Matti. But it isn't a costume. It's called a dogi."

"Doggy?"

"No," Leo said patiently. "Dogi...think of the word 'dough' when you say it," he explained with a small smile.

"Okay, Leo," Matthew said as he hopped along between Leo and Ruby.

"Matti, during our sessions, you're to call me, 'sensei'," Leo said gently but firmly.

"Why?" Matti asked.

"Because 'sensei' is the correct way to address the one who is teaching you martial arts," Leo explained.

"What does sen...sens...sensi mean?" Matthew asked.

Ruby smiled softly, but proudly at her son as she walked beside him. Matthew had always been precocious-always asking 'why' and wanting to learn anything that he did not know.

Leonardo smiled-impressed by the young boy's efforts to learn. "Sensei literally means 'teacher'," he explained. "It is a term of respect used when addressing someone who is a master of their art or profession, or simply in the matter of a student addressing a teacher. For example, you don't call your school teacher by his or her first name, do you?"

"Uh, uh," Matthew said as he slowly shook his head.

"It's the same rule here," Leo said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, sensi," Matthew answered with a smile.

"Sensei," Leo repeated patiently. "Sen-say," he pronounced phonetically.

"Sen-say?" Matthew questioned.

"Very good, sweetie," Ruby said with a smile as she smoothed her son's hair.

"Yes very good, my student," Leo said with a smile as he gently patted the small boy's shoulder. "Here we are," he said as he led the way into the dojo.

"Wow..." Matthew breathed in awe as he took in the site of the room with large, brown eyes.

"Very impressive," Ruby said as she looked around.

"I'm so glad you think so," Leo said with a smile. "Now, my student," he said as he took up a folded dogi and handed it to the small boy. "There's a bathroom just outside this door. I want you to go in there and put this on."

"Yes, sensei," Matthew said before hurrying off.

"You're wonderful with children," Ruby observed with a smile. "You're so patient."

Leonardo smiled softly at Ruby. "Patience _is_ one of my greater virtues," he admitted. "Being the eldest of four, it's something I've learned to develop over the years. But I've always loved kids," he said.

"And you're sure I wont be bothering you if I stayed during the lesson?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure," Leo said with a nod.

"Alright good," Ruby said with a smile. I'll be sure to tell my mom to keep quiet when she brings Matti for his weekday lessons."

"And she doesn't have a problem with a mutant teaching her grandson?" Leo asked.

"Of course not," Ruby answered. "She may fuss over him, but that's her being a grandmother," she said with a fond smile.

Leonardo smiled and chuckled. "Family is a wonderful thing."

"Yes it is," Ruby said with a smile. "I moved in with my parents at their insistence after my husband died. At first, it was just so my mom could help me with the baby, but after a while...I just couldn't bring myself to leave. It was just so warm and safe...and I needed that. I'm fortunate in that my parents don't mind. They love being able to see Matthew every day."

"I'm sure they enjoy having you with them as well," Leonardo said softly as he took a step closer to Ruby. "You're a more than pleasant person to be around," he said with a soft smile.

As Leo gazed so deeply into her eyes, Ruby felt her heart flutter wildly like a hummingbird in her chest. She had never in her life seen eyes so focused and possessing of such a gentle intensity. They made her knees grow weak, and she suddenly had to remind herself to breathe. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say," she said with a somewhat shy smile.

"I'm only being honest," Leo said softly. "I've enjoyed every moment that I've spent with you."

Ruby felt her cheeks warm, but it was quickly forgotten when Matti shuffled back into the dojo all but swimming in his dogi. Ruby managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before bursting into giggles. "Oh, dear..."

"'Kay, sensei. I'm ready!" Matthew said with a wide grin.

Leo chuckled and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing harder. "And that was the smallest one the dojo had."

"My mom and I will hem up the arms and legs tonight," Ruby managed between giggles as she smiled. "In the mean time...do you have any safety pins?"

* * *

_...Violet's..._

"So...you actually ran into Devon while he was wearing nothing but his boxers?" Violet asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm," Tabitha answered with a giggle. "I was coming into the kitchen for a glass of water just as he was coming out with a tray of tea and scones."

"Oh, the poor thing," Violet said with a soft giggle as she gave her head a small shake. "There he was trying to be nice and romantic by surprising my uncle with breakfast in bed...and then he ran into _you_."

Tabitha giggled madly as she jumped up onto the kitchen counter. "I will say this though...Uncle Richard is a very lucky man," she said with a slow smile.

"Oh?" Violet asked as she raised both eyebrows before shaking her head. "Never mind, I neither want nor need to know. "I have my own sexy mutant," she said with a dreamy smile.

Though Tabitha rolled her eyes, she smiled at her friend. "Yes you do."

"Uncle Richard and Devon are so cute though," Violet said with a smile. "Uncle Richard has to go back to England for a few weeks and I think Devon is planning on going with him. It'll be their first holiday away together."

"That is cute," Tabitha said with a giggle.

Violet smiled at her friend over the rim of her cup as she sipped her tea. "And don't think I haven't seen what's been going on between you and Mikey, missy."

Tabitha's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "I'm trying not to be too obvious. I mean...I like him, Viola...I really do. It doesn't matter to me that he's a mutant. He's sweet, adorable, handsome, and I really like spending time with him."

"But?" Violet prompted gently.

"But I'm afraid he may not be ready to move onto someone new yet," Tabitha answered with a small sigh. "So until he is, I'll just keep dropping hints."

"That's understandable," Violet said before finishing the last of her tea. "Just give him time, Taboo," she said with a smile. "I have a feeling he likes you too."

Tabitha smiled softly before changing the subject. "In any case, did you think about what I suggested?"

"Not really," Violet admitted as she placed her now empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Come on, Viola," Tabitha pleaded. "Please?"

"Taboo, I just don't know," Violet fretted.

"Oh, please?" Tabitha asked. "I can't even remember the last time we went dancing."

"Tabs, you _know_ how self-conscious I am about my dancing," Violet said as she moved about the kitchen getting lunch ready for when Donnie and Mikey came.

Donatello had left after breakfast so he could go home and get his laptop. He had gotten detained while there by Mikey, who had somehow managed to get a DVD stuck in the DVD player. After fixing the problem, in order to preserve his sanity, Donnie had invited his little brother to go back to Violet's with him. He had of course called ahead to let his beloved know that there would be an extra mouth at lunch.

"Oh, who cares about that?" Tabitha asked from where she was sitting on the counter. "It's not like you're going to be alone. You'll have me, Mikey and Donnie...and if we can convince them to come along, Raph, Claudia and Leo."

"What do you mean, who cares? _I_ care," Violet said as she proceeded to make several sandwiches. "Even with my medication I have enough sense to know that I'm not that good at dancing."

"That's _only_ because your so shy about it," Tabitha said. "You can't _think_ about dance...you just have to let it happen. Let yourself become one with the music as it flows through you and simply let go of your inhibitions."

"Easy for _you_ to say," Violet said as she worked. "You dance for a living, _and_ you're bloody brilliant at it. Just face it, Taboo...we all have our strengths, and dancing does not happen to be one of mine."

"Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen," both girls called out together upon hearing Donatello's voice.

Moments later, Donnie strode into the kitchen with his laptop case slung over his shoulder. He smiled as he made his way to Violet and pulled her gently into the confines of his loving embrace. "Missed you," he said before kissing her lips.

Violet sighed contentedly and smiled into the kiss. "Missed you too," she said once she was able.

"No Goliath welcome-wagon?" Mikey asked as he stepped into the kitchen. "I think I'm insulted," he said with a grin.

"I'm relieved," Donnie said with a smile. "As much as I love that dog, I can't afford to have him tackle me when I've got my laptop with me."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and grinned at Mikey. "He's out in the backyard taking care of business."

"Enough said," Michelangelo said with a grin as he came to stand beside Tabitha. "Hey, Tabi-kat...how's it going?"

"It would be going better if I could convince Vi to come dancing with us on Friday," Tabitha said with a pout.

"Tabs," Violet breathed in only slight exasperation.

"Dancing?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah, Tabs and I were gonna go dancing Friday night since she's got that and the weekend off," Michelangelo explained. "Of course it'll be more fun if we can get more of the group to go with us."

And it would make it seem like less of a date, which was something Mikey was not sure he was all together ready for.

"Well, if Vi wants to go, you guys can count me in," Donnie said with a smile.

"It's over to you, Vi," Mikey said with a grin.

"I just don't know..." Violet said with a sigh.

"Please?" Tabitha asked.

"No," Violet answered.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Violet looked over at her friend. "No."

Tabitha fell silent and simply stared at her friend.

Violet held up a finger. "Don't even think about it." Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch as Tabitha's face began shifting. "No. No...no, no, no...don't you dare. Tabitha Rose Lenox, don't you dare make the face. Don't you dare make that face."

Violet's pleas and efforts were in vain.

Tabitha put her face into the most adorably pitiful puppy-dog expression. "Pretty please, Viola? Pretty please? For me?"

"Blast!" Violet exclaimed in frustration before crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, you devil woman...you _know_ I can't resist that face."

"Oh, my poor little flower," Donnie cooed playfully as he hugged Violet from behind and nuzzled her cheek.

"Victory is mine!" Tabitha cheered as she did a little wiggling dance while still seated on the counter.

"Way to go, Tabi-kat," Mikey said with a grin before looking to Violet. "So? Whaddya say, Vi?"

Violet groaned and palmed her face. "Fine."

"Yay!" Tabitha cheered. "You know what this means?"

"What?" Mikey asked.

Tabitha's eyes glittered with excitement. "It means that us girls have some shopping to do!"

* * *

_...Dyker Heights, Brooklyn; a few hours later..._

"Claudia, I don't know if I can do this..."

"Raph, why?" Claudia asked as she looked up at her turtle and gently pulled him to a halt. They had just come out of the small corner market the cab had dropped them off at. Claudia had wanted to pick up a bottle of wine to bring to dinner.

Raphael sighed and looked down at his woman. "What if yer dad and brothers don't like the fact that yer datin' a mutant and they try ta fight me? I wouldn't be able to _not_ fight back...it's just who I am, but somehow I think my kickin' their asses would put a serious crimp in our relationship."

Claudia laughed softly. "Raph, first of all my dad and brothers aren't the types of guys who go around picking fights...at least not unless it's warranted...like if they found out you were beating me or cheating on me, which you're _not_, so you're in the clear. Second of all, my eldest brother is a priest...it's kind of against the rules for him to get into fights," she said with a playful grin.

Raphael chuckled, but there were still lines of nervous tension around his mouth.

"Baby would you relax?" Claudia asked as she gave Raphael's hand a squeeze as the two of them continued to walk-turning the corner and starting down a residential street with old but welcoming houses. It was one of the older streets in the neighborhood, and it housed many fond memories from Claudia's childhood. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

"How can ya be so sure?"

"Because it's been a great and beautiful day," Claudia answered with a smile. "Your test results came back clean…we're about to have a night filled with great food, and then afterwards…" She gently pulled Raph to a halt behind a bush at the bottom of the stairs that led up to her family home and pressed herself against his plastron as she stood on tip-toe and slid her arms around his neck. "I was thinking we could go back to my place and take our relationship to the next level," she murmured against Raphael's mouth.

Raph could not stop the shiver from coursing through him, and he churred softly as he pressed Claudia close. "Yeah?" There was a soft growl to his voice as a lazy smile stretched across his face.

"Mmhmm…" Claudia answered with a slow smile.

"You sure, spitfire?" Raph asked. "You don't wanna wait some more? Now that I've got ya...I don't wanna screw things up so I lose ya."

"Raph…I've been waiting for almost four years," Claudia answered huskily. "The minute we get back to my place, I'm going to rip the clothes from your body and jump you."

"Not if I rip the clothes from yer body first," Raphael growled into Claudia's ear before nipping it—smiling with male pride when he was rewarded with a shiver and a soft whimper. "Be prepared, beautiful."

"For what?" Claudia asked breathlessly.

"For the wildest night of yer life," Raph growled huskily as he alternated between nuzzling and nibbling Claudia's ear. "'Cause I'm gonna have my way with you in every single room of your apartment."

Claudia shivered, and her brown eyes darkened in anticipating desire as she looked up at her lover. "Promise?"

"Hell yeah," Raphael growled. "Yer gonna have trouble walkin' tomorrow..."

Claudia grinned. "I'm holding you to that."

"Hey, Claudia!"

Claudia turned in Raphael's arms and her face lit up. "Anthony!" She untangled herself from Raph and threw herself into the waiting arms of the taller Italian man. "It's been a while, big brother."

"Yeah I know, kiddo," Anthony said as he hugged his little sister. "Things have been crazy at the firm with all the new high-rises in Manhattan. It's great to see you."

While Claudia and her brother were busy catching up, Raphael could not believe his eyes at the sight of the familiar female standing beside the Italian man. "Small world, Mona," he said with a grin.

"No kidding," Mona said with a grin before hugging her terrapin friend. "It's been a long time, Raph."

"You two know each other?" Anthony and Claudia asked as they drew apart.

"Yeah...me and Mona go way back," Raph said with a chuckle as he stepped away and slid an arm around Claudia's shoulders.

"Yeah...he and his brothers helped me stop a lunatic years ago," Mona explained. "And they helped me adjust to being a mutant when it was all over."

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "Unlike me and my brothers, Mona was human first."

"Yeah, that's what she told me," Anthony said as he laced his fingers through Mona's before slowly sizing Raphael up. "So...you're dating my sister?"

"Yeah," Raph answered simply as he sized Anthony up. The Italian was taller than Raph by about three inches, but what Raphael lacked in height. he made up for in muscle. "I am," he said as his arm tightened its hold around Claudia.

Anthony simply grinned. "I've got no problems with mutants...obviously," he said as he raised Mona's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss to her knuckles. "But I'm tellin' you right now...you hurt my baby sister, and I'll put the fear of God in you."

"Tony..." Claudia began.

"S'okay, spitfire," Raphael said with a small grin. "I have no intention of hurtin' yer baby sister," he said to Anthony. "She's my woman an' I treat 'er right."

"Good enough for me," Anthony said with a smile before lightly thumping Raph on the shoulder. "C'mon guys," he said as he began leading the way up the stairs. "Let's run the gauntlet."

"Did you have to say that?" Mona asked with only the softest of whines. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Don't be worried, babe," Anthony said as he flashed the mutant lizard a reassuring smile. "They don't bite."

"Anthony's the middle brother," Claudia explained to Raphael softly. "He's an architect."

"'Kay," Raph said softly with a nod. "Which are yer other brothers?"

"Vincent is the eldest..._he's_ the priest," Claudia explained. "And Sebastien is the youngest of them. He works for my dad's plumbing company." She smiled when she saw her brother come under 'asault' by their mother. "Oh, just as an FYI...my parents aren't too crazy about my being a cop. They think it's too dangerous."

"There's my little girl!"

Once she had reached the top of the stairs, Claudia was pulled into a tight hug by a short, dark-haired woman with long, curly hair. "Mama!" She was all smiles as she hugged her mother back. "Mama, I want you to meet Raphael," she said after pulling out of her mother's embrace. "Raphael, this is my mother."

"It's nice ta finally meet ya, Mrs. Lucci," Raphael greeted with a small, polite smile as he held out a hand. "Claudia's always goin' on about ya." While Claudia's mother showed signs of age, Raph could see enough of a resemblance between mother and daughter to know that Maria had been quite beautiful in her youth.

Maria Lucci blinked at the sight of Raph before smiling warmly. "So two of my children bring home two people with nice Italian names. Oh, It's nice to know I raised them well. It's very nice to meet you, Raphael," Maria said as she took a hold of Raph's hand and gently patted it with her other. "Come in come in."

"Where's my princess?"

"Here, papa," Claudia said with a smile as she allowed herself to be swept up into the arms of the large, solidly built Italian man.

"Who's this?" Gino Lucci asked as he caught site of Raphael as he put his daughter down.

"Papa, this is Raphael," Claudia said with a smile as she went to stand beside Raph and laced her fingers through his. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" Gino asked with a raised brow.

"It's nice ta meet you, Mr. Lucci," Raph said as he held out a hand.

Gino sized Raphael up as he took his hand and shook it firmly. "Yeah, likewise. So, how did you meet my daughter?" he asked upon letting go of Raphael's hand.

"I met Claudia on the force," Raphael answered.

"We're on the same task force, papa," Claudia said with a smile. "Raph and his brother Leo head our team."

"Do you make sure my little girl is safe when she goes out on the job?" Maria asked. "It's so dangerous for a woman to do what she does."

"I've always got her back, Mrs. Lucci," Raphael answered as he slid an arm around Claudia's shoulders.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Maria said with a smile. "Claudia, come help me in the kitchen," she said as she linked her arm through her daughter's and drew her away before repeating the process with Mona-leaving Raphael alone with Gino and Anthony.

"C'mon, Raph," Gino said as he started leading the way to the living room. "I'll introduce ya to Claudia's other brothers."

Raphael slowly let out a breath and prepared himself for the gauntlet.

* * *

_...Later..._

"This is the best eggplant parmesan I've ever had, Mrs. Lucci," Mona said with a smile.

"It's an old, family recipe," Maria said with a smile. "It's been in my side of the family for generations. Now that my mama's gone, only Claudia and I know the recipe," she said with a conspiring smile at her daughter.

"Yep...and we're never telling," Claudia said with a cheeky grin.

"Not even if I asked really nicely?" Mona asked.

"Nope," Claudia said with a shake of her head.

Mona pouted.

Anthony grinned and chuckled.

"So which one of you made it tonight?" Vincent asked.

"Mama did," Claudia said with a smile. "I did the meatballs."

"I figured as much," Vincent said with a fond smile. "I can always tell when _you_ make the meatballs."

"Oh?" Claudia questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah...you use more garlic and red wine than mama does," Vincent said. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's just what makes the recipe your own, and it's good."

"So Raph...where ya from?"

"I live wit' my brothers over in Greenpoint, Mr. Lucci," Raphael answered. "We grew up in Manhattan, but we moved ta Brooklyn so my brother Leo an' me could be close to the station we were assigned to."

"So what d'ya think of our little sister bein' a cop?" Sebastien asked.

"I think she's one of the best I've ever known," Raphael answered proudly.

"Would anyone like seconds? Or thirds?" Claudia asked in attempts to change the subject. As much as she loved her family, she sometimes hated the 'old-world' view the men in her family sometimes had in regards to women.

"Nah, beautiful...I'm stuffed," Raph answered.

"Me too," Anthony said as he patted his stomach.

"I couldn't eat another mouthful," Mona said as she pushed her plate away.

"Well, you better have saved some room for dessert," Vincent said with a smile. "_You_ didn't help with that, did you?" he asked Claudia with a playful grin.

"No," Claudia answered with a roll of her eyes.

Maria smiled and giggled softly. "Come on girls. Let's clear the table. Why don't you boys make yourselves comfortable in the living room for coffee and home-made biscotti?"

"No need to tell _me_twice, ma," Sebastien said with a boyish grin as she pushed his chair away from the table. "C'mon, bros," he said as he started towards the living room.

Anthony and Vincent both stood and followed their younger brother. Gino remained at the table, regarding Raphael with an unreadable expression. Raphael met the older man's gaze head on-refusing to back down. After a few moments, it was Gino who broke the silence.

"Let's take a walk, Raph," Gino said as he pushed his chair back from the table.

Raphael sighed inwardly as he pushed his own chair back from the table. "Sure, you got it." He had a feeling he knew what was coming. He followed Gino out into the backyard.

"I grew up in a one-bedroom apartment with my mama and two brothers," Gino said as he looked up at the sky. "It was just the four of us...my papa died just a month after my youngest brother was born. Cancer."

"Sorry to hear that," Raphael said.

"It was a hard life...mama workin' herself to the bone to put food on the table for the three of us. It was even harder for her because her English wasn't strong...both she and my papa came over from Sicily together just after they were married." Gino sighed. "When we were old enough, me and my brothers worked too. It took a lot of years...a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but I managed to build this life. I wanted everything for my family that I never had as a kid."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Raphael remarked before sighing. "So let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Gino asked.

"Enough with the pussy-footin' around. Just say that ya don't like a mutant datin' yer daughter...that ya got a problem with mutants."

Gino looked to Raph and blinked. "I don't have a problem with mutants. My daughter can date whoever she wants...she's a grown woman, and this is America. I don't care who my daughter dates."

"But?" Raphael asked.

"But Claudia is my daughter," Gino said. "It doesn't matter how old she gets, Raph. So long as I'm alive, she'll always be my little girl...my little princess, and I will move Heaven and Hell to protect her. Maybe someday if _you_ ever have a daughter, you'll understand." He looked to Raphael-his dark eyes searching his amber ones. "While _I_ don't have a problem with my daughter dating a mutant if it makes her happy, I know that there _are_ people out there who _do _have a problem with mutants dating humans. What guarantee do I have that my little girl will stay safe if she stays with you?"

Raphael sighed. Gino's concerns were legitimate, and he could not find fault with them. "You have my word, Mr. Lucci," he answered. "You have my word that Claudia will be safe with me...that I will keep her safe. I love her, Mr. Lucci...and if any Humanist shithead so much as _looks_at her wrong, they'll have _me _to deal with." He kept his gaze on Gino's. "You'd move Heaven and Hell to keep her safe? So would I. Fuck...I'd walk into the fire of Hell itself if it meant savin' her. She may be yer little girl, Mr. Lucci...but she's my _life_, and I'd die before I let anything happen to her."

Gino was silent for several moments as he simply regarded the man before him. At length, he slowly nodded as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I believe that you would."

"We good?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, Raph," Gino said as he patted Raph on the shoulder with an open palm. "We're good."

* * *

_...Claudia's apartment; a few hours later..._

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Raphael leaned back against the cushions and groaned in pleasure-his large, powerful hands gripping Claudia's hips as she rode him. It was their third time making love since they had arrived at the apartment, and Raphael knew his lover had it in her to go a few more times.

She had a stamina to match his own!

Claudia was so tight around him. Even now, Raph was terrified of getting too rough with her-only gradually increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts so his lover could adjust to his size. Raphael did not mind though. It simply gave him the chance to revel in Claudia's body.

It was so different from Deidra's. It was the perfect combination of athletic and feminine-toned and lean muscles coupled with gentle curves. Her breasts were smaller than Deidra's, but they were perfectly proportioned to her body, and Raphael could not get enough of them.

Gently pinning Claudia's hands behind her back with one hand, he leaned forward suckled one of her nipples into his mouth-growling in triumph at the whimper of pleasured submission escaped his lover's lips.

Not even the scars Claudia had received while on different jobs could detract from the beauty of her body.

It was a warrior's body...

And Raphael thought it was the most beautiful body he had ever seen.

Despite her being so assertive in her daily life, Raph was amazed to find that sexually, Claudia was completely submissive-entrusting herself completely in his more than capable hands. Since they had returned to the apartment, she had allowed him to have his way with her-never once fighting or questioning him over positions or requests. Claudia trusted that Raph would not do anything to hurt her and therefore surrendered complete control over to him.

It was such a turn on!

To have a woman as strong and assertive as Claudia so willingly at his mercy aroused Raphael in ways he had never thought possible.

But that was not all...

The depth of trust that Claudia had for him moved and humbled Raphael like nothing else in his entire life. The fathomless love and trust in Claudia's dark eyes made him want to weep. Even when things had been good between him and Deidra, Raph _never_ saw the kind of love and trust in her eyes.

What an idiot he had been!

Releasing Claudia's nipple, Raphael nibbled his way up her neck and to her ear-nibbling it as he quickened and hardened his thrusts. "You mine?" he growled into Claudia's ear.

"Yes," Claudia answered breathlessly.

"You belong to me?" Raphael growled as he deepened his thrusts and crushed Claudia to him-knowing the edge of his plastron would rub mercilessly against her sensitive nub.

"Yes," Claudia whimpered as she was driven ever closer to release the likes of which only Raphael had been unable to unleash within her. Her body was beginning to tremble with the effort of trying to stave off her orgasm. "Always...!"

Raphael kissed Claudia deeply and possessively-he himself hanging on by an ever-thinning thread as he hardened his deep thrusts. "Tell me you love me," he growled against her lips.

"I love you," Claudia whimpered. "I love you...!"

Raphael captured Claudia's lips-his stifled roar of release forming a unique harmony with Claudia's cry as their bodies shuddered together in release for the third time that night. Once his lover had milked him, Raph released Claudia's wrists and cradled her smaller body to him as he settled back comfortably against the couch cushions. "I love you, Claudia," he murmured huskily into his lover's ear after nuzzling it.

Claudia smiled lazily as she rested her head on Raph's shoulder. "I love you, Raph," she murmured while nuzzling her terrapin lover's neck.

"You okay? I didn't get too rough or anything, did I?"

"I'm deliciously sore, baby," Claudia answered with a smile as she raised her head. "Still can't believe you fit inside of me," she said with a soft giggle as she kissed Raph.

Raphael growled softly into the kiss-still hard inside of his beloved. "I think it's a perfect fit." He gave a lazy thrust.

Claudia shivered and moaned softly. "So do I," she said with a smile as she lovingly cupped Raphael's face in her palms. "So...we did it against the door when we got inside...then we moved to the kitchen...and now we're on the couch," she mused with a playful grin. "Wanna christen the bed, next?"

Raphael grinned before his gaze moved to the second bedroom that Claudia used as an exercise room. "Later," he growled softly as he stood-his arms moving down to cradle Claudia's bottom to keep her securely against him as he began walking. "Fer now, I've got some ideas for yer weight bench."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

_...The guys' place; the next day..._

"You did very well today, my student," Leo said with a smile before helping Matthew into his jacket. "This was a very good second day."

"Thank you, sensei," Matthew said with a smile before remembering to bow and quickly doing so.

"You're very welcome," Leo said with a bow of his own. "You and your mother did a good job with the hemming," he said with a smile to Ruby upon straightening. Taking her coat, he helped her into it-unable to resist covertly leaning in and sniffing her.

Ruby smiled and allowed Leo to help her into her coat. "We didn't remove any fabric. We made it so the hems can be let down as Matti grows.

"Very clever," Leo said as he slowly stepped away-his smile growing a fraction of an inch.

"We thought so too," Ruby said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, here," Leo said before hurrying into the kitchen and returning with the now empty and cleaned tupperware container Ruby had brought over yesterday. "The soup was delicious," he said with a smile. "Thank you very much."

Ruby smiled. "I told you that you'd like it."

"Yes you did," Leo said with a nod. "You were right."

"Thank you for admitting defeat," Ruby said with a playful smile. "You fought valiantly.

Leo grinned and chuckled. "This is the most I've ever enjoyed losing."

Ruby's heart fluttered wildly in her chest and she cleared her throat. "So when should my mother bring Matti by next?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The day after tomorrow should be fine," Leo said after a pause. "It'll give his muscles time to rest. He's so young and little, I don't want to push him too hard."

"Alright," Ruby said with a smile. "What time?"

"What time does he get out of school?"

"Noon," Ruby answered.

"Alright, bring him by around one-thirty," Leo answered with a small nod. "That way he'll have enough time to eat lunch."

"Alright, I'll let my mom know," Ruby said before looking in the direction of the living room. "It was very nice meeting you, Donnie and Mikey," she called.

"Nice meeting you too," Donnie called back.

"Totally," Mikey agreed.

"Well, goodbye," Ruby said to Leo with a smile.

"Goodbye," Leonardo answered with a small smile.

"Bye, sensei!" Matthew said with a happy wave before taking his mother's hand and following her out the door and down the street.

Leonardo stood in the doorway and watched both mother and son as they walked-a strange smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. His gaze stayed with them until they turned the corner and vanished from his sight. Sighing, Leo stepped back inside and closed the door behind him before striding down the hall and into the living room area where Mikey and Donnie both sat on the couch-each occupied in their own task.

"That Matti sure is a great kid," Mikey said as he flipped through channels on the television.

"Yes," Leo said with a nod and a small smile. "He's very bright and eager to learn despite his young age."

"He's a real cutie," Mikey said.

"Yes...that too," Leo said with a chuckle.

"His mom sure is pretty," Donnie said-not once looking up from his laptop screen.

"No, she's beautiful." The words were out of Leonardo's mouth before he could stop them, and his eyes widened in shock.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo looked up and over to their eldest brother-each wearing triumphant grins.

"Dude...you are _so_ busted," Mikey said.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Leonardo said as he turned on his heel and hurriedly strode to the kitchen.

"Bullshit," Mikey said as he turned off the television and leapt over the back of the sofa before trotting along after his brother. "C'mon, bro...why're you in denial?"

"It's obvious that you like her," Donnie said as he put his laptop on the coffee table before hurrying after his brothers.

"I do _not_ like her," Leo protested as he pointedly avoided looking at his brothers while he prepared a cup of tea for himself. "I mean, of course I like her as a person. She's very likable. I respect her...but I don't _like_ her in the way the two of you are implying."

"Yeah," Donnie said dryly. "And Elvis didn't do drugs."

Leo turned and blinked in shock at his brainy brother.

Mikey snorted in laughter. "Dude...good one."

Leo narrowed his eyes a little at Donnie. "What do you mean?"

Donatello sighed. "You went with her to take her son trick-or-treating."

"That was for safety," Leo said in his defense. "It's not safe for a woman to be walking alone with her small child at night."

"You helped her with her coat," Donnie continued as though his brother had not spoken.

"I was being polite," Leo said as he put the kettle on.

"You don't help April with her coat," Donnie remarked. "You never did...and would I be correct that you're not charging Ruby for these lessons you're giving her son?"

"Ruby has helped me through my divorce troubles," Leo answered. "Teaching her son free of charge is the least I can do."

"Mmhmm," Donnie said as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "I notice you called her Ruby just then, and _not_ Dr. Walker."

Leo balked a little.

"Next you're gonna be telling us that all those times you leaned in to sniff her hair while she wasn't looking were just you checking to see if it was a dye job," Mikey said with a grin.

Leo's eyes widened. "You...you saw that?"

"Yup," both Mikey and Donnie said together.

Leonardo sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright, fine...you caught me. I think Ruby is the most outwardly and inwardly beautiful woman I've ever had the honor to know. I like her very much, and I could very easily see myself falling in love with her further down the rode. Happy now?"

"Happy?" Mikey questioned. "Dude, we're totally stoked that you're starting to move on. You should be too."

Leo raised an eyeridge. "I don't see _you_ asking Tabitha out on a date," he said knowingly.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "What do you think this Friday is? It's a group date...something easy and relaxed so I can work up to something bigger with her." He wagged a finger at his eldest brother. "And don't you change the subject. We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"Though while we're on _that_ subject, what do you think Vi and Tabs are buying?" Donnie asked with a small but excited smile.

"Dunno bro...they wouldn't let us go with them," Mikey said with a pout.

"Yeah, I know..." Donnie said with a pout of his own before turning his attention back to his eldest brother. "What's stopping you, Leo?" Donnie asked gently. "She's beautiful, she's smart, she's very sweet...and she makes you smile in ways that Kiki never could. Then there's the added fact that her son completely idolizes you...oh, and not to mention the fact that she checks _you_ out when you're not looking."

Leo blinked before his eyes widened a little. "She does?" he asked softly with an almost child-like hopefulness.

"Totally, bro," Mikey said with a nod. "She's diggin' on you...couldn't you smell it?"

Leo sighed and rubbed his head. "I was trying so hard _not_ to smell her..." He groaned softly. "She just smells _so_good. I just...God, I just want to bury my nose in her neck and hair every time I get close to her."

"Dude, ask her out," Mikey said. "It's allowed, you know. You're divorced...you're allowed to see other people."

"I can't," Leo said softly.

"What's holding you back?" Donnie asked.

Leonardo sighed and turned off the stove once the kettle began whistling. "It's just...I'm just afraid that it's too soon," he said as he poured hot water into his cup. "I don't want to rush into anything out of lonely desperation. She's a single mother with a wonderful little boy...I don't want to do anything to hurt either of them. Besides," he said with a sigh as he allowed his tea to steep. "Even if we were months down the road, the bottom line is that she's employed by my department. She's my therapist, and a therapist dating a patient is something that's usually frowned upon. I don't want her to lose her license..."

"Oh," Mikey said softly. "I didn't think of that..."

Donatello sighed softly. "That _would_ put a damper on things..."

Leonardo nodded. "Now do you understand my hesitation?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a small nod. "Well...there's always the chance that this is just a passing fancy and it'll blow over," he said in attempts to lift his brother's spirits.

"What if it doesn't?" Leo asked softly.

Donnie sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So...how do you think it went for Raph last night?" Mikey asked, trying to change the subject.

Leo grinned. "I got a text from him last night after he and Claudia left her parents' place. He said things went well and that he was going home with Claudia."

Mikey blinked. "You mean he's _still_ over there?"

"It would seem so," Leo answered.

"I think it's safe to say that Raph's definitely moved on from Deidra," he said with a chuckle.

Leonardo grinned at his brother. "That would be an understatement if I ever heard one."

* * *

_...Claudia's..._

"Fuck..." Raphael groaned breathlessly as he lay on his side. "I got nothin' left..." He grinned tiredly at Claudia and gently caressed her cheek. "You totally wore me out..."

"Right back atcha." Claudia replied breathlessly with a tired smile. "I feel really good though...more relaxed than I've ever been in my whole life." She lightly kissed Raph's palm.

"Yeah, well...energizer-bunny sex'll do that to ya," Raphael said with a grin before pulled Claudia close. "Yer amazin', he murmured before kissing his lover.

Claudia moaned softly into the kiss. "Please...no more," she begged. "I love you baby, but I don't think I could take another round..."

Raph grinned and rested his forehead against Claudia's as he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, princess...I couldn't take ya again if I tried. I have a feelin' if I did, a white flag would pop out."

Claudia giggled helplessly. "Thanks for putting that mental image in my head."

"How ya feelin?" Raph asked as he gently pressed a hand to Claudia's abdomen. "I didn't break ya, did I?" He averted his eyes. "I know I got a little rough a couple times..."

"And I loved every minute of it," Claudia said before kissing Raphael's cheek. "No one's ever taken possession of me like you did, Raphael...it was the most amazing experience of my life." She kissed him again, this time on the mouth. "I belong to you, Raph," she said with a soft smile and eyes filled with love. "I can feel it in my soul...I belong to you in every way."

Raphael was silent for several moments-his amber eyes simply gazing deeply into Claudia's brown ones. Then at length, he smiled and cradled his lover to him as he kissed her slowly and possessively-his tongue languidly taming hers into submission. "Yer mine, Claudia," he murmured against her lips. "And I'm never lettin' ya go." He kissed her again and rolled so Claudia was pinned beneath him. He gazed deeply into her eyes and gently pressed her body into the mattress as he pinned her wrists down beside her head. "Ya hear me? I'm never lettin' ya go."

Claudia's heart beat in her chest with wild delight, and all she could do was smile up at Raphael as she wrapped her legs around him and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'd never want you to."

* * *

_...Violet's; later..._

"I don't care how much the two of you beg, I'm _not_ showing you what we bought," Violet said firmly.

"C'mon, Vi," Mikey begged. "Please?"

"No," Violet said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not even me?" Donnie asked imploringly.

"_Especially_ not you," Violet said with a small grin. "I want you to be wowed and surprised on Friday."

"If you show me now, I'll still _act_ surprised on Friday," Donnie said with a smile.

"Not bloody, likely," Violet said with a shake of her head.

"Nertz," Donatello said with a pout.

"Totally," Mikey said with a pout of his own.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..." She padded into the kitchen. "Goodness, is that the time? Mikey, would you please run down to the basement and tell Taboo that she needs to get moving if she wants to make her curtain call on time?"

"Sure," Mikey said. "Why's she in the basement?"

"Dancing," Violet's voice answered. "She always does before a show. She says it relaxes her."

"Gotcha," Michelangelo said as he hurried to the basement-following the sound of the bouncy, danceable music. As he made his way down the stairs, his words died in his throat when he caught sight of Tabitha dancing.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and he had never seen Tabitha dance like that in the past. Now, at that precise moment...unrestricted by someone else's choreography, the petite blond moved with a freedom of body that Mikey never thought was possible for anyone.

Tabitha's movements were effortless.

Her footwork intricate...

And the way her body moved was hypnotic.

As his heart raced in his chest, Mikey was afraid to speak. He could not bring himself to break the spell he had been put under. Tabitha was simply so very beautiful-her skin glowing as a blissful smile played over her lips. Michelangelo could not in good conscience bring himself to disturb that.

It was not until the music ended that Mikey finally managed to clear his throat.

Tabitha turned and her eyes widened when she saw her audience. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked curiously.

"Long enough to know that you've been _letting_me win whenever we play DDR," Mikey answered.

Tabitha averted her eyes and a blush rose into her cheeks.

"Why?" Mikey asked softly as he took a step towards the small blond. "Why would you do that?"

Tabitha was silent for several moments before finally answering softly. "Because I wanted to see you smile," she said simply. She slowly raised her gaze back to Mikey. "You have the most wonderful smile I've ever seen, Mikey. It lights up an entire room and makes everyone else around you want to smile as well." She shuffled her feet a little. "Can you blame me for wanting that? Can you blame me for wanting to see you happy?"

Michelangelo closed the distance between the two of them and looked down at Tabitha. "You wanted me to be happy?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Tabitha answered as she looked up into Mikey's baby-blues.

"Do you still want me to be happy?" Mikey asked softly.

"Yes."

Michelangelo said nothing else, but cupped Tabitha's face in his palms before pressing a tentative kiss to her lips. He half expected Tabitha to pull away, so when the small blond instead slid her arms around his neck, Mikey's heart slammed in his chest.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Mikey gulped softly. "Is this okay?" he asked softly.

Tabitha smiled and stood on tip-toe to press a lingering kiss to Mikey's wide mouth-her heart fluttering in her chest. "More than okay," she whispered.

Mikey slowly moved his arms down and wrapped them around Tabitha's waist and gently pressed her close before kissing her again-this time his tongue tentatively touching her lips and asking for entrance. He churred softly in his throat when the petite blond opened her mouth to him and moved her tongue against his in a languid caress. Their tongues danced a slow dance at first-politely exploring the new territory introduced to them before becoming more bold.

Clinging to each other, Michelangelo and Tabitha explored each other's mouths. Her soft moans answered his soft groans, and her soft whimpers answered his rumbling churrs. When the need for oxygen forced the two of them to draw apart, they simply stayed in each other's arms and gazed up into each other's eyes as they waited for their lungs to fill up with air once more.

"Bloody brilliant," Tabitha whispered with a smile-her cheeks still flushed and her heart still racing.

Mikey's smile was wide and happy, and he felt like he could fly. "Cowabunga."


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:** Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You rock! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_...Dojo; Thursday afternoon..._

"Slowly breathe in," Leo said in a calm voice as he sat cross-legged on one of the dojo mats. "Good, now let it out slowly. Seated as though in meditation, his eyes were however open and watching Matthew as he sat cross-legged in front of him. "The key is to relax your mind and body after pushing them...allow yourself to be at peace with everything around you and yet..." Leonardo's shoulders slumped a little when his ears became attuned to the slow and even breathing that came only when someone was sleeping. "...alert," he finished with only the smallest of frowns.

As his golden eyes took in the sight of the sleeping boy, Leonardo could not help but notice that while Matthew's hair and eyes where undoubtedly his father's, everything else was his mother's. Leo smiled when he saw Ruby's nose, ears and mouth. He could also see the beginnings of Ruby's chin that would no doubt become more prominent as Matthew lost his baby fat.

"Adorable, isn't he?"

Leo looked to the right and smiled at the older, dark-haired woman sitting a few feet away in a chair and holding her knitting in her lap. "Yes...he is a beautiful child," he said as he turned his gaze back to Matthew. "I'd almost hate to wake him." Try as he might to keep his relationship with Matthew strictly student/teacher, Leonardo would have been lying indeed if he said he did not care for the boy.

How could he not when he cared so much for the boy's mother?

Beatrice Rabinovitch watched Leonardo with her grandson. She had watched the pair very keenly throughout the entire session, and it did not take her long to see that Leo was clearly very fond of Matthew...

Or that Matthew was very fond of Leonardo.

Beatrice had watched as her grandson had looked to Leonardo with fathomless admiration. He had worked so hard in his attempts to be a good pupil-all in attempts to please the turtle man.

The way a son would a father.

The older woman sighed softly. Her grandson needed a father. Try as her husband did, he could not fill the void in Matthew's young, impressionable heart that only a father could. For some time now, Beatrice had been trying to encourage her daughter to date-to find a nice man who could be both husband to her and father to her son. But it was always the same answer from Ruby...she was not ready to move on.

But still...

Beatrice could not help but notice how her daughter often mentioned Leonardo in conversation. To a stranger, it would seem that Ruby was simply mentioning the mutant in passing. But Beatrice knew her daughter well enough to know that she spoke of Leo with the highest respect and admiration.

Beatrice could not help but wonder...

"Leo?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rabinovitch?" Leo asked as he shifted to a kneeling position.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Beatrice asked.

Leo blinked. "Not so far as I'm aware," he answered.

Beatrice smiled as the wheels in her head began to turn. "Well then, would you be interested in joining us for Shabbat dinner?"

Leonardo's eyeridges raised in surprise. "Shabbat dinner? I don't know, Mrs. Rabinovitch. I'd feel a little odd since I'm not Jewish."

Beatrice gave a small wave of her hand before putting her knitting away in her bag. "Don't worry about that. We have non-Jewish friends join us all the time," she said with a smile. "We'd be delighted to have you there," she said as she stood.

"Well, I-"

It was then that Matthew snorted awake with a start.

Leonardo chuckled and stood before helping the small boy up to his feet. "I think you may be a little young for meditation," he said as he lightly patted Matthew's head.

"Me too, sensei," Matthew said with as sage a nod as he could manage.

Leo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Oh, I'm so glad you agree," he said with a smile. "Well, I think that's it for today. You did very well, my student," he said as he bowed respectfully to the small boy.

"Thanks, sensei," Matthew replied as he bowed in return before straightening and running to his grandmother. "Bubbe! Bubbe! Didja see me? Didja see me? Didja see what I did?"

Beatrice smiled lovingly at her grandson and smoothed his hair when he wrapped her arms around her leg. "Yes I certainly did, my little boychick. Oh, I'm so proud of you. Why don't you grab your coat and meet me at the front door?"

"Okay!" Smiling happily, Matthew ran from the dojo.

"So, Leonardo," Beatrice began as she stooped to pick up Matthew's shoes only to have the turtle-man beat her to the punch. "Thank you," she said with a smile. "Now, can we expect you tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" Leo asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Beatrice said with a nod. "Judaism is all about community, Leo. It's encouraged to invite people to participate in holidays and events." She smiled. "My Ruby tells me you're a fan of matzo ball soup."

Leo smiled. "I am...Ruby turned me onto it."

"Well, if you're there tomorrow, you'll be able to have it when it's fresh from the pot," Beatrice said with a smile. "I know Matti will be happy to see you...and of course, my Ruby will be there."

"I'll be there," Leonardo said before he could stop himself. "I mean, if you're sure you want me there..."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Beatrice said with a knowing smile. It was true...Leonardo was not human per say, but he was still the first man her daughter had shown even the smallest interest in since her husband died, and that was saying something.

Leo smiled. "You sounded like Ruby just then."

Beatrice chuckled and grinned. "And just where do you think she learned it from?"

Leonardo chuckled softly. "What time?"

"Seven," Beatrice answered.

"I'll be there."

* * *

_...Outside Claudia's building; a few hours later..._

"Got your bike fixed, I see," Claudia said with a smile as she took in the sight of Raphael's red Harley.

"Yeah...'bout damn time," Raph said with a grin as he stepped away from his bike and strutted over to Claudia-sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Hell yeah," Claudia said with a grin before kissing her lover.

"You ever ridden before?"

"One of my exes had a bike," Claudia answered. "It was more of a crotch-rocket though," she said with a chuckle. "Nowhere near as nice as yours." She grinned. "There is definitely something to be said about the rumbling pur that only a Harley can make."

"True, but there's nothin' wrong with crotch-rockets," Raph said with a grin. "My first bike was one. Found it in the city dump back before mutants were legalized. I fixed it up wit' my buddy Casey...but then when things changed, I decided to trade up." He smiled and nuzzled Claudia's ear before nipping it. "And I'm nit just talkin' about the bike..."

Claudia's knees instantly felt weak and a familiar ache formed in her abdomen. "Careful, big guy..." she warned playfully.

Raphael's knowing grin was filled with male pride. "C'mon, sexy...let's blow this taco stand."

"Where to?" Claudia asked-her cheeks still a little flushed.

"Movie than dinner afterwards?" Raph suggested as he gently tugged Claudia over to the bike and handed her the extra helmet. "An' then either yer place or mine for a little after-dinner entertainment?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

"Sounds good," Claudia answered with a lazy smile as she took the helmet. "Can we share a tub of popcorn at the movie?"

"Sure."

"With butter?"

"Is there any other way?" Raph asked with a grin as he climbed onto the bike and put on his helmet.

Claudia grinned and chuckled as she climbed onto the back of the bike and settled herself comfortably behind Raph. "Glad we have an understanding," she said as she put on her helmet before wrapping her arms as much as she could around Raphael's middle while pressing herself against his carapace.

"Ready, gorgeous?" Raph asked as he revved the motorcycle to life.

"Ready," Claudia answered.

With that, Raphael steered the bike into the street, and the couple rode off into the approaching night-their hearts and minds filled with the joys and pleasures that were to come.

* * *

_...Violet's place..._

On the couch in the living room, Michelangelo moaned softly into Tabitha's mouth-his large hands lightly resting on her hips as she straddled him. He shivered in delight when the small blonde's soft moan answered his own, and he churred softly as her little fingers caressed the sensitive skin just under the edge of his carapace. Tabitha's lips were so soft, and her mouth was so warm and welcoming...

Mikey simply could not get enough of them.

He smiled when Tabitha slowly broke the kiss and lightly kissed the tip of her adorable nose. "Wow...I should show you my artwork more often," he said playfully as he motioned to his favorite sketches of her which now lay scattered around them. "Especially if it leads to almost twenty minutes of kissing..."

Tabitha giggled and eskimo-kissed Mikey. "Your art was only one of the reason."

"Oh?" Mikey blinked. "What was the other one?"

Tabitha smiled and lightly kissed Michelangelo's wide mouth. "I simply love kissing you," she murmured before kissing him again.

Michelangelo wrapped his arms around Tabitha's waist and gently pressed her close. "Good to know," he murmured against her lips with an impish grin before capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss.

"Very good to know," Tabitha giggled before playfully kissing the tip of Mikey's noseridge.

"Very, _very_ good to know," Mikey chuckled before lightly kissing his way along Tabitha's delicate jaw line. "Did you know that you've the cutest ears?" he asked before nuzzling one of said ears.

Tabitha shivered a little. "I do now," she said with a smile. It amazed her that there was none of the usual awkwardness that came with a brand new relationship. Though they had been together for only a matter of days, Tabitha felt perfectly at ease with Michelangelo and she trusted him completely.

"You have Thanksgiving off, right?" Mikey asked.

"I believe so," Tabitha answered. "Why?"

"Well, me and my brothers have this tradition of getting together with April and Casey," Mikey said. "I mean, I know you guys realy don't celebrate that holiday across the pond, but..." His cheeks darkened a little. "I'd love to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend..."

Tabitha smiled and gently cupped Mikey's face in her palms before tenderly kissing him. "I would be honored to be introduced as your girlfriend."

"Really?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," Tabitha answered as she eskimo-kissed him.

Michelangelo sighed contentedly. "Good," he said before kissing Tabitha.

"Very, _very_ good," Tabitha giggled before kissing Mikey back. "So what's the name of the club we're going to tomorrow?"

"Chaos," Mikey answered. "It's mutant friendly. I actually used to D.J. there...I was thinking of asking for my old job back since the bakery's gone."

"Is that what you want to do?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't know," Michelangelo answered. "I just know that I can't just sit around on my tail all day and not contribute anything to my family."

"What about your art?" Tabitha asked. "Why not try to make a living with that? You could maybe get a job working on a comic book or something, couldn't you?"

Mikey blinked. "Huh...you know, I never actually thought of that." He looked down at his drawings. "You really think I'm good enough to do that?"

"Yes, and I'm not just saying that because you're my boyfriend," Tabitha answered seriously. "Give it a try," she said with a smile. "What can it hurt?"

"Nothing," Mikey answered with a small sigh before smiling at his girl. "Excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Very much so," Tabitha answered with a smile. "I can't wait for you to see me in my dress," she said with an impish grin.

"Oh, c'mon...that's _so_ not fair, pixie," Mikey said with a pout.

Tabitha giggled. "All's fair in love and war, my little imp," she said cheekily.

"Oh, really now?" Mikey asked with a grin and a raised eyeridge before swiftly shifting so Tabitha was now pinned beneath him. "In that case..." He began tickling the petite blond mercilessly.

Tabitha's eyes widened and she broke into mad fits of giggles as she tried vainly to squirm away. "Nooooooo! No, Mikey! No fair!"

Mikey threw back his head and cackled as he continued his assault. "All's fair in love and war!" He stopped however, when he caught sight of Richard and Devon standing in the doorway-no doubt both just arriving from work.

"Uncle Richard!" Tabitha managed through her gasps and giggles. "Uncle Richard, save me!"

Richard looked back and forth between Tabitha and Michelangelo before his face broke out into an impish grin. "Sorry, darling," he said as he led Devon away. "You're on your own..."

Tabitha's eyes widened. "Noooooo!" she wailed. "You Benedict Arnold!"

Michelangelo grinned and laughed before eskimo-kissing his girl. "Truce?"

Her face still flushed, Tabitha smiled up at Mikey and kissed him. "Truce."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

_...On the streets..._

Violet and Donnie walked hand in hand and allowed Goliath to lead them at a lazy, ambling pace on his leash. A soft, content smile played upon Violet's lips as she rested her head on Donnie's shoulder, and she sighed happily whenever her beloved nuzzled or kissed the top of her head. Her smile grew when Donatello raised her hand to his mouth and brushed a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you," Donatello said with a smile.

Violet raised her head and smiled at her turtle. "I love you."

Donnie's smile widened. "And I'm the luckiest man alive because of that." He tenderly kissed Violet's forehead. "Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"

"I'm as beautiful as you think me to be, dearest," Violet answered.

Donatello gently pulled Violet to a halt and drew her close. "Well, I happen to think you're the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet," he said before tenderly kissing his love's lips. "And I'm the luckiest man alive to have you in my life."

"Yeah, well don't expect too much, freak. Her legs are locked together at the knees."

Both Donatello and Violet whirled around at the sound of the voice behind them, and Violet's eyes widened in dread.

"Sam..." she said softly as she unconsciously shrank against Donnie a little.

"Hello, Violet," a tall man with jet-black hair said with cold smile.

Goliath was between his mistress and Sam not half a moment later and growling low in his throat.

"Still have the slobbering beast, I see...and I see he still feels the same way towards me."

"You know what they say," Donnie said as he slid an arm around Violet's waist and protectively drew her close to him. "Animals can sense evil." Violet never really talked about Sam, but Donatello knew enough by the way his lover was acting that the dark-haired man had hurt her.

"Bold words coming from the likes of you, you green freak," Sam said coolly before turning his gaze back to Violet. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel, I see?"

"Donnie's not...the...the bottom of the barrel," Violet stammered as she tried to draw upon whatever reserves of inner strength she had. She had not taken a pill before she and Donnie left to take Goliath for his walk, and she did not want to appear weak in front of Sam by taking one now. "He's...he's more of a man than...than you'll ever be."

Sam narrowed his eyes and he moved to take a step closer to Violet but thought twice about it when Goliath bared his massive jaws and snarled. "So," he hissed. "You'll take a mutant cock over a human one? Looks like you're just as much of a freak as he is."

Donatello bared his teeth and growled as he moved to strike at Sam but found his movements stopped by Violet.

"Donnie, no," Violet pleaded. The last thing she wanted was her beloved getting written up on an assault charge. After all, while Sam was being verbally abusive, he had not raised a finger to either of them.

The law would be on _his_ side.

Growling low in his throat, Donatello stood down and remained at Violet's side-his body trembling with the effort of holding back from using Sam's head as a punching bag. Despite his anger, he was still logic-minded enough to know the reason behind his love stopping him.

But that did not mean he had to like it!

Every instinct inside of Donatello was screaming for him to protect his beloved-to stand up for her honor. It killed him to stand impotently by Violet's side and do nothing.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Sam asked snidely. "You've got two pets at your beck and call, Violet. It must be a wild party when the three of you get between the sheets. If I had known bestiality was what did it for you, I would've asked you to invite Goliath on those nights I tried to do you."

"Enough," Donatello snarled. "I will _not_ allow you to speak to Violet like that." There was an underlying growl to his voice.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a grin as he held his arms out to the side. "Do something about it, you circus freak."

Donatello's grin was slow and cold. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid? You'd love it if I threw the first punch, wouldn't you? That way anyone watching would think I hit you for no reason. Yeah...you would just _love_ me getting arrested for something _you_ started. You Humanists are fucking pathetic."

Sam glared coldly at Donatello. "At least _we're_ natural. _We_ belong here in this world. _You_ don't. You're all abominations who shouldn't exist. You shouldn't be in this world...in _our_ world. You should all be exterminated."

"Mutants have just as much right to be here as _we_ do," Violet said adamantly-surprising herself with the strength and clarity of her own voice. Though her body trembled, she continued on. "Donatello has as much right to exist as _you_ do. He has as much right to be in this world as _I_ do. This world belongs to _all_ creatures who dwell upon it."

"Dare to dream, you stupid, little girl," Sam said with a humorless smile.

Donatello took a step closer to Sam. "If you don't back off and leave now, you _will_ suffer the consequences," he said in a low voice.

"And just what are _you_ going to do about it?" Sam asked with a sneer.

Donnie smiled. "I just might accidentally let go of Goliath's leash. You see, in _his_ eyes, you're threatening his mistress...and to top it off, he doesn't like you. _You_ do the math."

Sam glanced down at the still snarling Goliath and blanched just a little at the sight of the massive dog's bared teeth. "You win this round," he said as he took a step back. "But the next time will be different."

"I wouldn't count on it," Donatello said with a growl and narrowed eyes. He never once removed his gaze from Sam-even keeping his eyes boring into the man's back when he turned on his heel and left. He did not have to look down at Violet to see that she was trembling. He could feel it as she clung to him. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'd like to go home now, please," Violet whispered.

"Of course," Donnie said with a nod. His arm remained protectively wrapped around Violet's waist as he turned the two of them and Goliath around and began walking in the direction that would lead to Violet's home.

They walked in silence the entire time, and when they reached Violet's brownstone, the timid blond tore herself from Donatello once they were inside and all but sprinted down the foyer and up the stairs to her room.

Richard had just come out of the kitchen just in time to see the blur that was his niece race past him, and he looked to Donatello with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Donatello sighed and closed the door before letting Goliath off his leash and watching as the large dog immediately trotted off after is mistress once he was free. "No, I don't think so," he answered as he hung the leash on the peg by the door.

"What happened?" Richard asked as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

"She really looked upset," Devon said as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"We ran into Sam," Donnie answered.

Richard sighed and shook his head slowly. "Oh, bloody Hell..."

"You ran into _who_?" Tabitha demanded as she stomped out of the living room-looking adorable even in her angry state. "Where is the bastard? I'll bloody pulverize him!"

"Whoa, easy pixie," Mikey said as he came up behind his girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No need to beat some guy with your tiny fists of fury. Now...who's Sam, and why is he getting everyone so upset?"

"He's Violet's ex," Donnie answered. "They didn't have a nice break-up."

"That's a delicate way of putting it," Tabitha grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

Tabitha blinked. "She didn't tell you?" she asked softly.

"Tell me what?" Donatello asked.

"Go ask her yourself," Richard said as he motioned with his head in the direction of the stairs. "It should come from her, not us."

Donnie did not have to be told twice. He spared the four a small nod before hurrying off after his beloved. Upon approaching her door, he slowly pushed it open, and his heart broke when he saw Violet curled up in the fetal position with the covers drawn over her. Goliath was curled up at her feet-his large, heavy head resting on her ankles.

"Oh, my love..." Donnie said softly as he closed the door behind him and closed the distance between Violet and himself before crawling onto the bed. Shifting so he was right up against Violet's back, Donatello wrapped his arms protectively around her and simply held her.

"I'm so sorry," Violet whispered.

"For what?" Donnie asked softly.

"For the things Sam said," Violet answered softly. "I had no idea he was a Humanist. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that..."

"It wasn't your fault," Donnie said gently. "You're not responsible for his behavior." He tenderly kissed Violet's shoulder. His arms tightened around Violet when he felt her tremble. "What did he do to you?" he asked softly.

Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He wouldn't let me take my medication," she answered softly. "Anytime we would go out somewhere...and he always surprised me with outtings, he would take away my medication...kept telling me my disorder was all in my head and that I needed to grow up and stop being such a child."

Donatello growled softly.

"Whenever I started to panic, he told me to stop being a baby...he would get so angry with me. Then it would just become too much for me and I would faint." She seemed to draw in upon herself. "When I would come to...he would be standing over me. He would call me a pathetic embarassment, throw my medicine at me and then take me home."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"No," Violet answered softly. "His abuse was completely psychological. I was so frightened of him..." She trembled. "I still am..."

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I thought he was trying to help me," Violet answered softly. "But now I know he was simply a sadist."

"What happened to finally end it?" Donnie asked.

"He called me up one afternoon, and told me to come to his apartment at precisely two in the afternoon...that he had a surprise for me and would leave the door unlocked for me." Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When I got there, I heard sounds coming from Sam's room, so I went in..." She closed her eyes and was silent for a few moments before opening them again. "I opened the door and I saw him having sex with another woman."

"What?" Donatello's voice was dangerously soft.

"He didn't even try to hide it, and he didn't stop. He...he _smiled_ at me. I knew then that he had planned the whole thing," Violet said softly. "They were facing the door and doing it doggy-style. I knew that he had _wanted_ me to walk in on him...why else would he have positioned himself in such a way that he could perfectly see my face?" Tears rolled down Violet's face now. "I had never felt so betrayed before...all I could do was stand there in shock and cry...and that's when he started to laugh."

Violet cringed as Sam's laughter echoed through her head, and she turned in Donatello's arms so she was facing him and clung to him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "That's when I ran..." Her fingers curled around the edges of Donie's plastron. "I left New York and fled to England. I was there for months...and my uncle put me into therapy to try and undo the damage Sam had done to my phsyche." She sighed softly. "Uncle Richard was so afraid Sam had broken me..."

The thought of his sweet and gentle as Violet being treated so horribly was enough to make Donatello see red. Had he known the full details of what had transpired between Violet and Sam when he had met him earlier, _nothing_ would have stopped Donatello from pounding the man into a bloody pulp.

"I came back to New York two months before you and I met..."

Donatello gently tilted Violet's face up to his. "And then we healed each other," he said softly with a loving smile.

"Yes," Violet answered softly.

"Oh, Violet my love..." Donnie murmured before gently capturing his beloved's lips in a tender kiss. "My precious flower..." He kissed her again before gazing deeply into her eyes. "You will know nothing but the deepest love and respect from me for as long as I live." He gently rested his forehead against Violet's. "I promise that I will honor you and treat you like the precious gem you are."

Tears of joy rolled down Violet's cheeks. "And what would you ask of me, my dearest beloved?" she asked softly with a loving smile.

Donatello tenderly kissed Violet's lips once more. "Love me," he murmured softly with a smile.

Violet slid her arms around Donnie's neck and pressed a kiss to his wide mouth. "You and only you, my love...for as long as I live."


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_…The guys' place; Friday morning…_

Leonardo followed his nose down the stairs only to have it delightfully assaulted by the delicious scents of cooking breakfast which only became stronger when came down into the living room. As he drew closer to the dining room, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mikey, I don't know what exactly you're cooking, but it smells delicious."

"Dude, I'm not the one cooking, bro."

Leo opened his eyes to find both Michelangelo and Raphael sitting at the table each with large, steaming mugs of coffee. "It's not Donnie, is it?" he asked somewhat warily. While his genius brother was a fair cook, he often became distracted by his own thoughts and often burned whatever it was he was cooking.

"Nope, he's at Vi's," Raph answered. "Wanna try again?" he asked with a grin.

"Tabitha?"

"Nope," Mikey answered. "Are you kidding me? At this hour? She's still asleep, bro."

"C'mon, fearless," Raph smirked as he sipped his coffee. "Try again."

"Try again?" Leo asked with a blink. "Well, let's see...it's not Mikey, it's not Donnie or Violet, or Tabitha...and I know it's not April because if it was, Casey and the boys would be here. Who's left?"

"Me."

Leo looked to the kitchen just in time to see Claudia walk out holding a large, cast-iron skillet and dressed in one of Raphael's T-shirts that fit her like a dress. He blinked in surprise. "Claudia?"

"You were expecting Martha Stewart?" Claudia asked with a grin. "Go ahead and have a seat. I made plenty. Coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee…and y_ou_ cook?" Leo asked incredulously as he came to the table and sat in an empty chair before pouring juice into a glass from the nearby pitcher.

"Hell yeah, she does," Raph said with a grin. "She cooks real good." He smiled up at Claudia as she heaped a large helping of food onto his plate from the skillet. "Thanks, sexy."

"Anytime, handsome," Claudia said with a smile before moving onto Mikey. "What?" she asked upon seeing Leo's bemused expression.

"Nothing," Leonardo answered with a small shake of his head. "I just never really saw you as the domestic type, is all."

Claudia smirked as she spooned a large helping on Leo's plate. "What? You think because I'm good with a gun, I can't be good with a frying pan?"

"Well, yeah…" Leo admitted sheepishly before looking down at the food on his plate. It was scrambled eggs with sausage, bacon, tomatoes, cheese, and red and green bell peppers. "Wow…this looks and smells delicious."

"Good, enjoy it," Claudia said with a smile as she served herself before putting the skillet on a trivet on the table and sitting in the chair beside Raph. "And there's plenty more left, so don't be shy." She snapped her figners. "Oh, crap...I forgot to make toast."

"Don't worry about it," Mikey said as he inhaled the savory scents of his breakfast. "We'll survive."

"Mmm…damn, babe," Raph said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Good?" Claudia asked with a playful grin.

"Awesome," Mikey said with a content sigh.

"Delicious," Leo concurred.

"I'm glad you guys like it," Claudia said before eating a mouthful.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us tonight, bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm sure," Leonardo answered. "I've got other plans."

"Like what?" Raph asked.

"I'm going over to Ruby's," Leonardo answered.

"Oh?" Mikey asked with a small grin and a raised eyeridge.

"It's not like that," Leo said with only a small roll of his eyes. "Her mom invited me over for Shabbat dinner tonight."

"Ruby?" Claudia asked. "You mean Doctor Walker? Oh, she's pretty."

"She's nice," Raph said.

"Yeah, and Leo's got the hots for her," Mikey said with a grin.

"Mikey…" Leo warned gently.

"Really?" Raphael and Claudia asked together.

"Yep, and _she's_ got the hots for him," Mikey added.

"She does _not_," Leo said.

"Whatever, bro," Michelangelo said with a small shake of his head. "She checks you out when you're not looking…just like _you_ check her out when _she's_ not looking."

"Aw, that's so cute," Claudia said with a smile. "Remind you of anyone?" she asked Raph playfully with a small nudge.

Raph chuckled softly. "Go get 'er, bro."

"I can't, Raph…she's my therapist," Leo said with a heavy sigh. "She could lose her license for seeing a patient…that kind of thing is heavily frowned upon."

"So are two cops in the same department dating," Raph said. "Where there's a will, there's a way, bro."

"Exactly, Leo," Claudia said with a nod. "If you think there could be something between the two of you, don't hide from it…don't make the same mistake Raph and I did."

"Yeah, Leo," Raph said with a nod. "When I stop ta think that Claudia an' me could've been together from the beginning…it just pisses me off that I wasted all that time."

Leonardo sighed. "But there's more to it. It wouldn't just be me and Ruby…there's her son too."

"He's crazy about you, bro," Mikey said.

"I know he is," Leo said. "That's what I'm worried about. Matti never knew his father…he died before he was born. What if Ruby and I start something and he becomes more attached to me than he already is…and then things don't work out between Ruby and me? I can't stand the thought of hurting that boy."

"Why don't you think it'll work?" Mikey asked. "You don't think you can handle being the kid's dad?"

"No, it's not that at all," Leonardo answered. "If it came down to it, I would be honored to be that boy's father, It's just that..." He sighed. "It's just that she's still mourning her husband," he answered. "For God sakes, she still wears her wedding ring on her finger."

Mikey sighed softly. "She might still miss her husband, but she wouldn't be checking you out if she was still in love with him."

"He's right," Claudia said with a nod. "Speaking from personal experience, if a woman is really and truly in love with her man...dead or alive...she's not going to be looking at anyone else."

How long has he been dead for?" Raphael asked.

"Almost four years, now," Leonardo answered.

"Dude…I think she's ready to move on," Mikey said with a smile. "And I think _you're_ the one she wants to move on with."

"You really think so?" Leo asked softly.

"Dude…with the way she smiles at you…the way her face lights up? Or how about the way she looks at you and Matti together? There's always this little smile on her face." Mikey's smile never wavered. "She obviously likes what she sees."

"Or how about how she's always looking for reasons ta talk to ya at the station?" Raph asked.

"Huh…now that you mention it, I've noticed that too," Claudia said before looking back to Leo. "She may always love her husband, Leo," she said. "It's only natural…but the fact of the matter is, that she's no longer _in_ love with him. He's no longer at the front of her thoughts or in complete possession of her heart...not if she's looking to you to fill the void he left behind."

Leo sighed softly. "We'll see…"

"C'mon, bro," Mikey said as he reached out and lightly nudged his brother. "Just see how tonight goes. If there's a spark, then do something about it."

"What if there isn't a spark?" Leonardo asked. "What if we're all completely wrong and Ruby doesn't like me in that way?"

"She does, bro," Mikey said with a smile. "Trust me."

Leonardo sighed softly. "We'll see…"

* * *

_...Study of Violet's brownstone; late afternoon..._

"Richard? Do you have a minute?" Donatello asked as he poked his head into the room.

Richard looked up from the series of papers currently covering his desk and smiled in welcome. "Donatello, of course. Come in."

Donnie stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Please sit down," Richard said as he pushed his chair back and motioned towards one of the vacant ones in front of the desk. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

"I'm just trying to get something straight in my head," Donnie said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"And what would that be?"

"The whole situation with Sam," Donatello said as he regarded Richard with his intelligent eyes. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I wasn't here," Richard answered with a sigh. "I was across the pond. Believe me, Donatello...not a day goes by in which I do not hate myself for not being there for Violet in her time of need."

"But didn't she ever say anything?" Donnie asked-refusing to let the matter go. "Didn't the two of you speak?"

"Yes, we _did_ speak," Richard answered with a nod. "But she never mentioned anything. She was always very close-lipped about her relationship with Sam...never going into any sort of detail whenever I asked how things were going. I had no idea of the things he did to her until the morning I awoke and found her curled up beside me in my bed...the way she used to as a child whenever she had a nightmare. When I awoke her and asked her what she was doing in England, she told me everything..." Richard sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "I still can't believe it..."

"So you put her into therapy?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Richard said with a nod as he opened his eyes. "After she told me what had happened, she became catatonic...seeming to retreat deep into her mind. She didn't speak to either me or Tabitha, and she hardly ate. All she would do was stare out the windows of our family home. Sometimes she would go outside, but for the most part, she remained indoors in her nightgown." He sighed softly. "I knew she was not going to get better without help."

"She probably wouldn't have," Donnie said softly. "Being denied her medication alone would've caused some serious damage." He growled in anger. "What a fucking waste of human life that guy is." He looked to Richard. "Pardon my language."

"There is no need to apologize, Donatello," Richard said with a small shake of his head. "I feel the same way. I was adamantly against Violet returning to New York...but she kept insisting." He sighed. "I conceded in the end, but not without seeing to a few things first."

"What things?" Donnie asked.

"I came ahead of her," Richard answered. "And I saw to it that all of her phone numbers were changed and not listed in any directory. I also saw to the installation of a security system as well as the investment of several tazers and cans of mace. I made sure all this was taken care of before she returned."

"Well, I hope you don't mind my saying this, but I'm glad you let her come back," Donatello said with a soft smile.

Richard smiled warmly. "So am I, Donatello. You have shown her the way romantic love _should_ be. You brought her back to life."

"She's done the same for me," Donnie said. "I was dead before I met her...a mere shell of a man, if you'll pardon the pun."

"I have every confidence that you will treat my niece well, Donatello," Richard said with a small nod.

"I have every intention of doing so," Donatello said. "She's everything to me. I would do anything and everything for her."

"Then you are indeed worthy of her," Richard said with a small smile. "I knew it from the first moment I met you."

Donnie smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Not at all."

"Are you really going back to England on Monday?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Richard answered with a nod and a sigh. "Some business that cannot be avoided has come up, I'm afraid. I will most likely be gone until the end of the month."

"Oh," Donnie said softly. "Well, in that case...there's something I want to ask you."

Richard smiled knowingly. "You already have my blessing, Donatello."

A slow, but happy smile spread over Donnie's face. "Thank you, sir."

Richard gave a small bow of his head. "My pleasure."

* * *

_...Rabinovitch home; a few hours later..._

Dressed in a blue polo shirt, black slacks and black shoes, Leonardo took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he approached the top of the stairs that led to the front door of the old brownstone. It felt like ten flocks of butterflies were flying and fluttering in his stomach, and for several moments, all he could do was stare mutely at the door.

"Just relax," he told himself softly as he raised a finger and held it positioned just over the doorbell. "Just remember what Mikey said…and try not to come off too desperate. Just relax and play it cool…that way if she doesn't like you, you can at least walk away with some dignity. Relax…relax…"

Repeating that word softly to himself like a mantra Leonardo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before ringing the doorbell. A few moments later, he hard the sound of footsteps approaching, and when the door opened, he was greeted by who could only be Ruby's father.

"Hello," the man greeted with a smile. "You must be Leonardo."

"Leo, and yes," Leo answered with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo. I'm David Rabinovitch…Ruby's father," he said as he held out a hand and shook Leo's once the terrapin had accepted it. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you," Leo said with a smile. "And thanks for having me over."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," David said with a smile as he began leading the way down the hall. "It's nice to be able to finally meet the man who, my little boychick is always going on about."

Leonardo's smile became somewhat shy. "Thank you, I'm glad Matthew is enjoying himself." He suddenly remembered the bottle of wine in his hands. While he himself was not a drinker, he had not want to come to dinner empty-handed. "Oh, here...I brought this."

"Oh, thank you," David said as he accepted the bottle from Leo.

As he was led down the hall, Leo inhaled the savory and homey smells that filled the air. "Something smells delicious," he said with an appreciative smile.

"Yes, that's Bea's brisket," David said with a nod. "To this day, the best I've ever had."

"Aw, well thank you ear," Beatrice said with a smile as she poked her head into the hall from the dining room. "Hello and welcome," she said with a smile upon seeing Leo. "So glad you could come."

"Well, thank you for inviting me."

"Bubbula, look who's here," Beatrice said with a smile as she ushered Leo into the dining room.

Matthew looked over from climbing into his booster seat, and his little face immediately lit up with a smile. "Sensei!" he cried happily as he abandoned his efforts and ran around the table before hugging Leo around the leg. "What're you doing here?" he asked excitedly as he looked up with his smile still in place.

"Your grandmother invited me," Leo said with a smile as he fondly patted Matthew's head.

"Yay!" Matthew cheered as he let go of Leo's leg before jumping up and down and clapping. "Thanks, bubbe!"

"You're welcome, bubbula," Beatrice said with a smile before hurrying into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?"

Leo looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice just in time to see Ruby turn the corner and enter the room from the hall. She was dressed in a simple, dark blue dress that came to just below her knees. It had a delicate pattern of tiny, periwinkle flowers, and the auburn-haired beauty had topped it off with a periwinkle cardigan. While the ensemble may not have been anything special by fashion standards, Leonardo still had to make a conscious effort _not_ to gasp. Ruby was such a beautiful woman, and she looked so very lovely in blue...

At first, all Ruby could do was stand in the doorway and stare in Leo in surprise. At length, the fluttering of both her heart and stomach melted away her shock and replaced it with a delighted nervousness. "Leo..." she said softly as a smile spread over her lips.

"Hello, Ruby," Leonardo greeted with a smile of his own.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"Yes my darling son, what is it?" Ruby asked as Matthew bounded over to her and threw his arms around her leg.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Bubbe invited sensei over for dinner!" Matthew exclaimed happily.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"Uh, huh!"

Ruby smoothed Matthew's hair. "Well, why don't you show Leo to a chair while I go into the kitchen and help bubbe?"

"Okay! C'mon, sensei," Matthew said as he grabbed a hold of Leo's hand and tugged him towards the table. "C'mon, over here!"

Leaving her chuckling father and Leo to deal with her son, Ruby made a bee-line for the kitchen.

"That Leo is rather handsome for a turtle," Beatrice said softly in her casual yet pointed way as she arranged the slices of steaming brisket on the serving platter.

"Mom...what are you up to?" Ruby asked as she began ladling matzo ball soup into individual bowls-already suspecting her mother's motives.

"Why do I always have to be up to something?" Beatice asked innocently as she continued in her task. "Can't a woman simply invite a guest over for dinner without being up to something?"

"Not when she's a Jewish mother of a single, Jewish daughter," Ruby answered.

Beatrice smiled and chuckled softly. "Oh, alright...you caught me."

"Mom, please..._please_, I'm begging you...don't set me up." Ruby pleaded softly. "_Please_ for the love of Abraham, don't set me up with Leo."

"Why not?" Beatrice asked. "From what I've seen, he's a good man. My little boychick adores him..." She grinned knowingly and raised an eyebrow upon looking over at her daughter. "And unless you're suddenly having hot-flashes at your age, that glowing flush in your cheeks tells me that you don't exactly dislike him yourself."

Ruby dropped the ladel in the pot and her hands immediately flew to her cheeks. "Mom, please..."

"What is the problem?" Beatrice asked. Now done with the arranging of the meat on the platter, she covered it with foil and placed it in the oven to keep warm.

"He just got divorced," Ruby answered.

"Then who better to show him true love and happiness than you?" Beatrice asked with a smile.

"Mom, he's one of my patients...I could get in a lot of trouble." Ruby sighed. "But even if that wasn't an issue there's still..."

"There's still what?"

"There's still the fact that I'm a thirty year old single mother...I shouldn't be dating. I have to think about Matti."

"Yes, bubbula, you _are _thirty, and you _are_a single mother...but have you stopped to consider that fact that you _would_ be thinking of Matti if you started dating? It's been almost four years since George passed. He was a good man, and I know how much you loved him, but your boy needs a father and _you_ need a husband."

"Mom, this is the twenty-first century," Ruby said with a small roll of her eyes. "I don't _need_ a husband."

"Your father and I aren't going to be around forever, Ruby," Beatrice said gently. "We want to make sure that you'll be properly taken care of after we're gone...and that Matti will be protected. You know our family is nowhere near the size it used to be...what would happen to Matti if anything were to happen to you? Where would he go? Would you want him to become a ward of the state?"

Ruby balked at the thought.

"Thirty isn't old, Ruby," Beatrice said. "You've still got plenty of years left and plenty to give to the right man. Now...do you like Leo?"

"Yes, but mom...that's what worries me. It's...it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Beatrice asked. "You like him and _he_ likes you."

"Like I said, mom...he's just gotten divorced," Ruby answered. "And I'm not looking for a fling. If I'm going to start dating again, I want it to be with a man who won't run at the thought of being a father to my son. As much as I might like Leo...what if what I'm looking for...what I'm _asking_ for is too much for him? What if he's not ready to be saddled with a widow and a son who isn't even his own?"

Beatrice leveled her gaze on her daughter. "Now you listen to me, Ruby...and you listen good. You are a beautiful woman, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother and I love you. You really are beautiful inside and out. You're gorgeous, you're smart, _and_ you have a lovely heart...and your son is a darling and precious gift. Any man would consider himself lucky to have the both of you in his life."

Ruby sighed softly. "But I don't want just _any_ man," she said softly as she looked in the direction of the door that led out to the dining room."

"Then don't settle for just _any_man," Beatrice said as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Go to him, bubbula. You'll never know if it's meant to be unless you try."

"What if it isn't meant to be?" Ruby asked.

"Then you know it isn't, and you move on."

"What if it _is_ meant to be?"

Beatrice smiled. "Then everything will work itself out, you'll see. Now, come on...let's go light the candles before your father sends in a search party looking for us."

* * *

_...Claudia's; later..._

"You ready yet, gorgeous?" Raph asked as he looked in the mirror and adjusted the collar on his bowling shirt. It was black and had red flames coming up from the bottom. He wore it with black jeans and black biker boots that he currently had he currently had tucked inside of his jeans. He never bothered with tucking his pant legs into his boots when he was on his bike. Raphael thought that looked ridiculous.

"Almost," came Claudia's voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Well, hurry up," Raphael only half-complained. "We're s'possed ta meet the others at the club in like twenty minutes."

"Be patient."

Raph snorted. "Do you know me but at _all_?" he asked with a grin.

"Point taken."

"Ya know somethin', spitfire?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked really cute an' hot on my bike. Ya ever think of gettin' one of yer own?"

"Me? Have a motorcycle?" Claudia's voice asked incredulously through the door.

"Yeah."

"You think I could pull something like that off?"

"Sure, why not?" Raphael asked. "It'd save ya money on cab fare, when ya gotta go do stuff an' I'm not around ta drive you."

"There's always the bus, you know."

"Yeah, I know...but I don't like the idea of my woman takin' the bus by herself...'specially not at night."

"Raph...you _do_ realize that I'm a cop, right? I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know ya can...but..." Raphael sighed-wishing he was better at expressing his feelings. "I just don't want anythin' bad ta happen to ya. I've waited my whole life fer someone like you, Claudia..."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Alright...how about we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Fair 'nough," Raph said with a pleased grin.

"Man...I can't beleive I let Vi and Tabs talk me into this." Claudia's voice sounded almost martyred.

"Talk ya into what?"

"_This_," Claudia said.

"_What_this?" Raph asked.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Like Hell. Get out here."

"No."

"Claudia, would you just get that hot ass of yours out here?"

There was silence followed by a long-suffering sigh of defeat. "Fine...just don't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at ya?" Raph asked. "Yer not wearing a bright, red clown nose, are ya?"

"No...definitely not a nose."

"Then I ain't gonna laugh at ya, now come out here."

A moment later, the bathroom door slowly swung open and Claudia stepped out in a red, halter-top dress that fell to just above the middle of her thighs. The halter portion of the dress was of red lace, and the dress itself both perfectly showed off lean, toned muscles of Claudia's shoulders and arms while simultaneously showing off the soft feminine curves that so often remained hidden. On her feet, she wore a pair of simple, dark gold, 3 1/2-inch heels-she had steadfastly refused to go any higher-with pointed toes, and the combination of the heels and short dress made Claudia's legs appear to go on forever.

The moment Raphael took in the sight of his woman dressed like that, his eyes widened, and his tail ached almost painfully. However, with several deep breaths, he was able to reign in his need to rip the dress for Claudia's body and have his way with her. "Whoa..."

"I feel like I'm going to fall over..."

"Don't worry, sexy," Raph said with a slow grin as he closed the distance between the two of them. "I'll catch ya if ya do..."

The raw desire in Raphael's eyes caused a shiver to run down Claudia's spine. "I feel naked," she said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Raphael's grin never wavered as he slid his arms around Claudia's waist and pressed her close against his plastron. "Not yet, yer not..." he growled softly into her ear before nipping it. "But ya will be fer the rest of the night when we get back..."

* * *

_...Violet's..._

"Ah, Donatello welcome back," Richard said with a smile as he stepped out of his office just in time to see both Donnie and Mikey come in through the front door. "And Michelangelo, hello again. The both of you look quite fetching."

"Thank you, Mr. Wynters," Donnie said with a smile. He was dressed in black jeans and a black bowling shirt with two simple, purple tribal patterns down the front.

"Oh, I think we're well past the formalities at this point," Richard said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Richard," Donnie said with a smile.

"Coolness, Richard," Mikey said with a grin. "Like his brothers, he was dressed in black jeans and a bowling shirt. But his shirt was truly a work of art. The body was a dark shade of burnt orange, that faded into a lighter shade the closer it got to the middle, it had a yellow flame and sword pattern down the front with two black, Chinese dragons wrapped around the swords, and the sleeves faded from burnt orange to black.

"Violet, Tabitha," Richard called from the bottom of the stairs. "Your men are here."

"Coming," was the joint reply followed by a series of giggles that could only belong to Tabitha.

"Hey, Richard...you happen to know what their dresses look like?" Mikey asked. "They wouldn't let us see."

"Oh, they wouldn't would they?" Richard asked musingly. "Well, then...it certainly isn't my place to divulge that information to you," he said with a playfully wicked grin.

"Aw, c'mon..." Mikey whined, albeit a little. "Can't you just tell me what Tabi's dress looks like?"

"So sorry, my dear Michelangelo," Richard said with a shake of his head. "But that would defeat the purpose of the girls wanting you to be surprised."

"Nertz," Mikey said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Indeed," Donnie said with a nod.

Richard merely threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you two..."

There came the sound of a throat clearing. Followed by...

"Are you ready?" Tabitha's voice asked from somewhere upstairs.

"I've been ready," Mikey answered. "You're killing me over here."

"Me too," Donnie added.

"Shall I queue the music?" Richard asked playfully.

"Oh, please don't," Violet's voice wailed. "I feel self-conscious enough as it is."

"Well, you shouldn't," Tabitha said. "You look amazing. Donnie, prepare to have your world rocked!"

"Taboo!" Violet protested incredulously.

"What?" Tabitha asked innocently. "It's going to be."

"What about _my_ world?" Mikey whined.

"Oh, it will _so_ be rocked," Tabitha answered.

"Then get down here and let the rocking begin," Mikey all but demanded.

"Yes, the suspense is killing me," Donnie called up.

"Oh, alright, if you insist," Tabitha said with a giggle before appearing at the top of the stairs holding a blushing Violet beside her by the hand. The petite blond was dressed in a strapless, sheath dress of a burnt-pumpkin shade. It came to just above her knees and the fabric had an almost metallic sheen to it. On her feet, she wore a pair of strappy, gold sandals with almost delicate looking heels that added four inches to her height.

Out of the three woman, Violet's dress was the simplest. It was a strapless, empire-waisted dress of a deep eggplant shade, and the fabric looked as though it had been draped and wrapped around her like a strapless toga. Unlike Claudia and Tabitha though, Violet's shoes were much more intricate. At first glance, it looked as though she were wearing short, gold stockings inside of strappy, golden, open-toed sandals with 3-inch heels. But upon closer inspection, one could see the that the nearly sheer golden 'stockings' were in fact mid-calf boots with the golden sandal straps wrapped around them.

"Oh...my...God..." Donatello breathed as he watched his beloved descend down the stairs.

"Totally..." Mikey breathed with eyes wide as saucers as he watched his girl descend beside his brother's.

"Are your worlds rocked?" Tabitha asked with an impish grin as she let go of Violet's hand and came to stand in front of Mikey. She twirled in front of him before striking a pose.

"Oh...you could say that," Mikey said with a smile as he reached out and drew his girl close-his baby-blues never once wavering from hers.

"You look amazing," Donnie murmured softly as he lightly traced his fingers down Violet's bare arms. "_Beyond_ amazing..."

"Thank you," Violet said with a shy smile-her cheeks still colored with her soft blush.

"Do you have your pills in your purse?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I do," Violet answered as she held up her gold clutch.

"Oh! Here," Tabitha said as she reached into her own clutch and handed Violet a plastic stick.

"What's this?" Violet asked asshe peered at the object questionably.

"Glow-stick," Tabitha answered with a smile. "I got one for each of us girls. I'll give Claudia hers when we meet up with her and Raph at the club."

"Alright, but why?" Violet asked.

"Why not?" Tabitha asked with a smile and a shrug. "It'll be fun."

"Not to mention, if any of us get separated, it'll be a way to find each other," Donnie said.

"That's true," Violet said thoughtfully.

"Alright then. Off with the lot of you," Richard said with a smile. "Have fun and be safe."

"Done and done," Mikey said with a grin.

* * *

_...Rabinovitch home; later..._

"That was really delicious, Mrs. Rabinovitch," Leonardo said with a smile. Dinner was over, the table was cleared, and now everyone simply sat around the table with the remnants of their dessert and coffee...or in Leo's case, tea.

"Oh, thank you but I can't take all the credit," Beatrice said with a smile. "Ruby helped."

"I only did the soup, mom," Ruby said with a soft blush. She currently cradled a lightly dozing Matthew in her lap. "You did the rest."

"But the soup was delicious," Leo said with a smile-his heart warming at the tender sight of the mother and child. The sight was so simplistic, yet so very beautiful...

Ruby smiled shyly, and her heart fluttered in her chest. "Thank you."

"David," Beatrice said after a few moments of quietly watching her daughter and Leo smile shyly at each other. "Why don't you help me bath Matti before putting him to bed?"

David nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, I can do it," Ruby began to protest.

"Nonsense, bubbula," Beatrice said pointedly as she stood and moved to her daughter's side before gently taking her grandson into her arms. "You've had a hard day at work. You stay here and _relax_."

"Listen to your mother, pumpkin," David said with a smile as he stood. "You know it doesn't do well to argue," he said as he patted his daughter's shoulder before looking to Leo. "In case, you're gone by the time we get back, it was very nice to meet you," he said with a smile as he held out a hand.

"It was very nice to meet you as well," Leonardo said with a smile as he shook David's hand. "Thank you again for having me."

"Not at all," Beatrice said with a smile. "Goodnight," she said before carrying Matthew out of the room.

"Good night," Leo replied.

"Subtle as chainsaws, aren't they?" Ruby asked with a soft, nervous laugh once she knew her parents were out of earshot.

Leonardo chuckled softly. "They mean well though."

"I know," Ruby said softly with a small nod. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Sure," Leo said with a small smile. He watched quietly as Ruby took his cup and went into the kitchen until finally, he could not stand it anymore and he stood and followed her. He softly cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorway.

Ruby looked over in surprise after putting the kettle on. "I'm sorry, did you want coffee instead?" she asked softly as she tried not to notice the quiet, intensity with which Leonardo was currently looking at her. Oh, how beautiful his eyes were...

"No," Leo answered softly. "No coffee...just a question..."

"Yes?"

Leo took in a breath before letting it out slowly. "Ruby...is there something here? Between us, I mean? Or am I going completely crazy?"

Ruby slowly let out a breath as she lowered a teabag into Leo's cup. "No, Leo...you're not going crazy," she answered softly.

Leonardo's heart slammed in his chest, and he gulped softly as he came fully into the kitchen and slowly closed the distance between Ruby and himself so that only a few steps remained between them. He could smell her excitement as he drew close, and it appealed to something deep and primal within him that Kiki had never appealed to. "What do we do about it?" he asked softly as he gazed deeply in the warm, hazel pools of Ruby's eyes-his arms aching to wrap around her curvy, feminine form. "Where do we go from here?"

Ruby found herself unable to look away from Leo's eyes. "I have no idea," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper that still managed to sound hopelessly lost. "For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do..."

"There are factors involved..." Leo said softly as he took a step closer.

"Complications..." Ruby added as she took a step closer to Leo-her eyes never once wavering from his.

Leonardo gently tucked a lock of hair behind Ruby's ear-something deep inside of him delighting in Ruby's shiver when his thumb brushed lightly over her earlobe. Unable to stop himself, he took the final step that separated him from the auburn-haired beauty. "Ruby..." he murmured softly before tentatively kissing her lips. Her lips we so soft...softer than Kiki's had ever been, and Leonardo could not stop himself from inwardly rejoicing when Ruby shyly pressed against him and kissed him back.

Leonardo's arms slowly slipped around Ruby's waist and held her gently but firmly pressed against him as he continued to kiss her-his kisses still shy and polite yet filled with desire. When he politely touched his tongue to Ruby's lips, he could not stop the soft chur from rumbling in his throat when the lovely psychologist shyly opened her mouth to him, and he was filled with a swell of male pride when Ruby shivered against him with a soft moan when his tongue brushed against hers.

"You're so beautiful," Leo murmured softly against Ruby's lips before claiming them again-his heart racing when Ruby shyly slid her arms around his neck. "So perfect..." he murmured before nuzzling Ruby's temple-burying his nose into her silken tresses as he had wanted to do for so long. His large, powerful hands framed Ruby's waist before slowly moving down to rest almost lovingly on her hips.

Leonardo's touch made Ruby's very womb ache in ways that it never had before, and she could not stop herself from lightly nuzzling the pulse at his neck-shivering in response to the soft, barely audible growl she was rewarded with. She answered with a soft gasp followed by an even softer whimper when Leo returned the favor and nuzzled the pulse at her own neck-his hot breath tickling along her sensitive skin that had been untouched for so long. Her body began trembling as it awakened from its long slumber, and the trembling only increased with the knowledge that if Leonardo asked her at that moment...she would have given herself completely to him.

Suddenly her wedding ring felt very heavy on her finger.

Wedding ring...

Marriage...

Children...

Matti...

Matti!

The thought of her son pulled its way to the surface of the sea of passion and desire her mind was swiftly becoming. "Leo?"

"Hmm?" Leonardo asked softly as he lightly nuzzled his way over Ruby's jaw before capturing her lips in a gentle, but searching kiss.

"We...we have to talk before..." She moaned softly as Leo kissed her again. "Before things go too far..." Her words drifted off into a soft moan when she suddenly found herself pressed between Leo and the counter as the terrapin gently deepened the kiss.

"Yes...talk..." Leo murmured with a soft, underlying growl between kisses. The scent of Ruby's growing arousal called to him like no other ever had, but he kept his raw desires reigned in-albeit barely. "We need to talk..." Another searching kiss. His thumbs lightly caressed Ruby's abdomen as his hands continued to rest on her hips. "We will talk..." He kissed her again-his tongue gently but insistently probing and exploring her mouth. "Just not now..."

Ruby's soft whimper was one of submission as she surrendered her mouth to Leonardo. Leo was right...

Talking could wait.

* * *

_...Chaos; a few hours later..._

"Oh, I love this song!" Tabitha exclaimed happily.

"Me too," Violet exclaimed happily as she moved to the music and twirled her purple glow-stick while she and Tabitha sang along to the lyrics.

_"One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster.  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free.  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister...  
a little flesh, a little history.  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me_

_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble.  
Not much between despair and ecstasy.  
One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble.  
Can't be too careful with your company...  
I can feel the devil walking next to me."_

Both blonds struck a pose when the song ended before bursting into fits of giggles and hugging each other happily.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Tabitha asked while waving her orange glow-stick to attract the attention of Mikey who was coming back with their drinks.

It was then that _Androgyny_ by Garbage started playing.

"Yes!" Violet answered with a happy smile as she too waved her glow-stick to attract the attention of Donnie who was just coming out of the men's room. Still smiling, she happily threw herself into her beloved's arms when he approached and giggled excitedly when he twirled her in the air. "Oh, I love this song, so much. I love Garbage!"

Mikey grinned and sniggered before snorting with laughter.

"And yes, I know how that sounds," Violet said with a roll of her eyes though she still smiled.

"You sure you don't want anything but mineral water?" Raph asked as he and Claudia joined the group-he with their two bottled beers, and she with two bottles of Perrier for Violet and Donnie.

"I'm sure," Violet said with a smile as she leaned back against Donatello once he had put her down. "Alcohol reacts badly with my medication. Thank you," she said with a smile when Claudia handed her drink over.

"No problem," Claudia said with a smile as she took one of the beers from Raph's hands and handed the other bottle of water to Donnie.

Tabitha giggled happily and leaned against Mikey-swaying with him to the music as she sipped her cosmo. "And I don't care what you say, Claudia, you look _so_ very good."

"Yeah, I've been meanin' ta thank you fer talking her into getting the outfit," Raphael said with a grin as he slid his arm around Claudia's waist.

"Oh, you're welcome," Tabitha said with a grin.

A slight blush colored Claudia's cheeks, and she hurriedly took a sip from her beer.

"What?" Raph questioned. "I'm sorry, babe..but yer hot, deal with it," he said with a chuckle as his hand moved up and gently, but possessively rested on the back of Claudia's neck. "And yer mine," he murmured softly into her ear after leaning in so no one else could hear.

Claudia said nothing, but smiled lazily at her lover-her brown eyes darkening with desire.

"When Leo finally hooks up with Ruby, we need to do this again," Mikey said with his usual, cheerful grin. "It'll be just like old times...only _better_!"

"I hear that," Raph said as he lifted his bottle in salute before taking a swig.

"Me too," Claudia concurred.

"Here's to the better times," Donatello said with a smile as he raised his drink and lovingly nuzzled Violet's cheek. "May they never stop."

"And if they do, may it only be because they've gotten better," Violet added with a smile as she raised her bottle.

"Cowabunga," Mikey said as he raised his drink.

"Cowabunga!" the group agreed-the clinking sounds of their drinks serving to only further solidify their bonds to one another.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_...Claudia's place; the next morning..._

Raphael rolled onto his side to find Claudia's side of the bed empty. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room just in time to see the bathroom door swing open to allow his lover entrance back into the room. Wrapped in a towel and her skin still glistening from her shower, Raphael could not stop the lazy smile from spreading over his face as he took in the sight of her.

"Damn...do you never stop looking sexy?"

Claudia grinned before looking down at the remnants of the red dress and skimpy panties she had worn the previous night. "Apparently not," she said dryly.

"What?" Raph asked with a blink.

"Nothing," Claudia answered with a sigh and a small shake of her head. "I just think that if anything red that I wear is doomed to the same fate as last night's outfit, maybe I should get them at the Goodwill or something."

The entire cab ride home from the club-they had taken a cab to and from the club because Raph had planned on having a couple drinks-Raphael had been unable to keep his hands off of Claudia-one arm wrapped firmly around her and holding her close as his free hand slid up the inside of her thigh and teased the vulnerable juncture between her legs. All the while he teased and tormented his lover, Raphael nibbled and nuzzled her ear while softly murmuring what he was going to do to her once they got back to her place. Once they finally reached Claudia's building, it had taken all of Raph's efforts to not throw Claudia over his shoulder and physically carry her up to her apartment.

However, once they were safely inside the walls of Claudia's apartment, the gloves came off.

Too impatient to bother with zippers and fastenings, Raphael literally ripped the dress and panties from Claudia's body as he carried her into the bedroom. After he had thrown his lover onto the bed and stripped himself of his clothing-never once removing his hungry gaze from her-Raphael had taken Claudia hard and fast in attempts to work off the sexual tension that had been building from the moment he first saw her in her dress.

After the edge had been taken off, Raphael had switched to a more relaxed pace. He took his time as he made love to Claudia again and again-his hands and mouth seeking out all the secret pleasure-giving spots on her body as he stoked the fire of their passions.

"What? I thought you liked it when I get rough," Raph said as he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed-Claudia's cries and whimpers of pleasure still fresh in his mind.

"I do," Claudia said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But not when a dress I paid over a hundred bucks for pays the consequences."

Raph's eyes widened. "Over a hundred...fer _that_ little thing?" While he knew women spent a lot of money on clothing, Raphael still could not fathom the idea of paying so much for so little. "Damn, babe...I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "But still...over a _hundred_ bucks fer _that_ little dress?"

"What? I don't buy a lot of expensive stuff, so I don't see a problem with treating myself every once in a while when I have the motivation." She smiled softly at Raphael. "And you're more than enough motivation for me to make myself look sexy."

Raphael smiled at that and stood before closing the distance between Claudia and himself. "Claudia...you'll _always_ be sexy ta me," he said with the softest of growls as he rested his forehead against hers.

"But what if I like dressing up for you?" Claudia asked with a grin. "What if I like making myself _look_ as sexy as you make me _feel_?"

"I really make ya feel sexy?" Raph asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah," Claudia answered with a nod. "You make me feel so sexy and wanted..."

"That's 'cause ya _are_, spitfire," Raphael said before lightly nipping Claudia's ear. "I _always_ want ya..._need_ ya. It was never like that with anyone else."

"Really?" Claudia asked.

"Really," Raph answered with a nod. "Back when I was still with Deidra...I never really felt the _need_ to sleep with 'er. I mean, yeah...I'd initiate it when I was in the mood, and I never turned her down when _she_ started it...but I never felt the need to do it...not like I do with you." He sighed and gazed deeply into Claudia's eyes. "With you...it's like I've got this desperate need ta be inside ya...but it's not only 'cause I'm horny an' want sex." He sighed again, but this time with frustration. "It's...it's deeper than that. I just can't explain it..."

Claudia smiled. "And you don't have to," she said before brushing a kiss to Raph's mouth. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you."

Raphael's arms tightened around Claudia, and he buried his face in her hair as he held her close. "Love ya too," he murmured. With Claudia, he had uttered those words more often than he had in his entire life. Even with Deidra, Raph could count the number of times he said them on both hands. He never felt compelled to say those words to her...

Maybe because even then, he knew deep in his heart that they would not be spoken in truth.

But with Claudia, they were _very _true, and Raphael never tired of saying those words to her. He did not even mind saying them around his brothers. He had no reason to mind. He and Claudia were in love, and Raph did not care who knew it.

With the exception of his boss.

But that was not his concern at that moment. For now, Raphael simply held her close for several minutes and basked in her closeness before finally kissing her neck and slowly pulling away. "C'mon...let's get dressed an' have somethn' ta eat. We're goin' bike-shoppin' today, remember?"

Claudia smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Give me two minutes to throw some clothes on," she said as she stepped away. "Oh, and while we're out, we need to stop by the pharmacy so I can refill my pill subscription. I've got one more pill left before I'm out."

Raphael blinked as he pulled on the jeans he wore last night before grabbing a clean shirt from the side of the closet Claudia had designated as his. "Yer on the pill? Why? I don't even know if I can get ya preggers."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Claudia said with a wave of her hand as she went about getting dressed. "I've been on it since highschool."

"Ya mean when you and yer boyfriend started...?"

"No, before that," Claudia answered.

"Why?"

"Because my mom got tired of me staying home sick from school every month for almost a whole week."

Raphael blinked. "Okay...now ya lost me."

Claudia chuckled and sighed as she slipped her feet into her favorite fair of sneakers. "Okay...but just remember, _you_asked. You know how when I'm on my period I'm...less than pleasant to be around?"

Raph remained silent.

Claudia grinned and chuckled. "It's not a trick question, Raph. You can go ahead and answer."

Raph grinned. "In that case, then yeah."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Well, because of the pill, the me that you deal with is not nearly as bad as the me you'd have to deal with if I _wasn't_ on the pill. Of course, you wouldn't be dealing much with her anyway, because I'd be bed-ridden for four out of the seven days."

Raph's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Cramps," Claudia answered. "The pill makes them passable enough so that I'm able to function in my daily life."

"Shit...no offense, babe...but bein' a woman kinda sucks."

Claudia threw back her head and laughed. "Well, one week out of the month it does...but there are plenty of times when it doesn't," she said with a slow grin and a raised eyebrow.

Raph grinned back. "Okay, fine...I see yer point."

Claudia was silent for a few moments as she led the way out of the bedroom. "So...there's no chance for kids?" she asked softly at last. "No chance at all?"

Raphael sighed and shrugged. "I got no idea, babe," he answered. "I mean, Leo an' Kiki were tryin'...and I mean _really_ trying fer a whole year...nothin' ever happened."

"That doesn't mean anything," Claudia said as she went about making coffee. "Maybe Kiki wasn't fertile. Did they ever consider that?"

Raphael shrugged. "I dunno. I think they were kinda afraid to go to a clinic fer testin' cause of Humanists, but all I know is that fer all their tryin', nothin' ever happened." He drew his eyeridges together when he caught sight of the disappointed look on Claudia's face. "Why? Ya want kids?"

"Not right this second," Claudia answered. "But I would've liked the idea of it happening down the line." She smiled softly at her turtle and allowed him to pull her gently into his strong arms when he entered the kitchen.

"You wanna have my babies?" Raphael asked softly in awe as he held her. Deidra had never once made mention of the subject. "Really?" He gazed searchingly into Claudia's eyes.

"Of course I do," Claudia answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...who knows what the kid would even look like?" Raph asked.

"I wouldn't care," Claudia said. "Because any baby we would be lucky enough to have would be a part of the both of us. It would've been created by us out of the love we have for each other." She smiled softly. "And there's nothing more beautiful than that."

Raphael felt a small catch in his throat. He had long accepted the idea that he and his brothers would be the last of their line, yet now the beautiful woman in his arms was telling him that she wanted to try to add to the line. All he could do was kiss Claudia softly...tenderly as he held her. "What if it _does_ happen?" he asked softly. "Would you quit the force?"

Claudia sighed softly. "I guess I'd have to. I never _did_ like the idea of a kid having two cops for parents...there's just too much risk involved."

"That's true..." Raph agreed with a small nod.

"Besides...it's not like I'd be doing anything anyway," Claudia said. "The minute the chief finds out I'm preggers, he'd stick me behind a desk."

"I know ya might sock me fer sayin' this, but I'm sayin' it anyways," Raph began. "I wouldn't blame the chief fer stickin' ya behind a desk. It's not that I don't think you could handle yerself, but well..." He sighed. "I mean...you'd be carryin' _my_ kid...I wouldn't want anything ta happen ta either of ya."

Claudia smiled. "Why would I sock you for that?"

"I dunno," Raphael said with a small shrug and a slightly sheepish smile. "'Cause I was sayin' ya belonged behind a desk?"

"Raph...I'd be _pregnant_...of course I'd belong behind a desk," Claudia said. "Especially once I started showing. I mean, can you imagine me chasing someone down with a baby bump?"

Raph chuckled. "Nah...I guess not." He was silent for several minutes. "Ya know...I never thought I'd ever be talkin' 'bout this with anyone."

"You and Deidra never made plans for your future?" Claudia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sure...like what we'd do on my days off...but nothin' like _this_."

"Is this going too fast for you?" Claudia asked softly. "Did you want to wait to talk about this until after we've been together a little longer?"

"Ya know something?" Raph asked. "I'm actually okay with this...talkin' 'bout our future, I mean." He smiled and rested his forehead against Claudia's. "I mean...I don't see any other woman in my future...just you."

Claudia smiled softly. "That's good enough for me."

Raph's smile grew. "Good."

* * *

_…Violet's bedroom…_

Propped up on his elbow, Donatello's heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest as he gazed down at Violet as she slept peacefully nestled against him. The smallest of smiles played upon her soft lips, and her fingers curled gently around the top edges of his plastron.

She was so very beautiful...

So perfect...

Oh, how Donatello loved her! He knew there could and would never be another after her. If he outlived Violet, he would live out the remainder of his days alone. But he would not be bitter. How could he be when he had the memories of his days with Violet to sustain him? The memory of Violet's touch could keep Donatello warm. The memory of her smile would keep him happy...and the memory of her love would make whatever time he had left bearable until he was able to be reunited with her in the next life.

He would do anything for her...

He would die for her...

He would kill for her.

Violet was Donatello's world...she was his _life, _and he was determined to stay by her side for as long as they both lived.

Donnie blinked when Violet stirred in his arms, and the pounding of his heart increased when his beloved slowly climbed out of the land of dreams. He said nothing though, but simply reached behind him and pulled something out of the pocket of the jeans he had worn the previous night. Palming the object safely in his hand, he waited quietly until Violet's lovely green eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning," he greeted softly with a smile.

Violet smiled sleepily up at Donnie. "Morning," she mumbled as she nuzzled her love's neck before stretching.

"How did you sleep?" Donnie asked as he brushed a tender kiss to Violet's forehead.

"Wonderfully," Violet said before kissing Donnie's cheek as she snuggled with him. "Yourself?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you," Donatello admitted.

"Well then, I suppose that means you'll have to sleep by my side forever then," Violet said with a playful smile.

"That was the plan," Donnie said softly before clearing his throat. "Violet?"

"Yes, dearest?" Violet asked with a loving smile as she gazed up at her turtle.

"I love you _so_ much."

Violet's smile grew. "And I love _you_."

Donatello took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, and even more slowly opening his hand to reveal the antique, diamond engagement ring resting in his palm. It had a round-cut diamond in the center and three much smaller diamonds down each side of the yellow-gold band. While he had seen quite a few platinum rings that he had liked, Donnie had wanted a ring that would coordinate nicely with the antique locket Violet always wore. This was what he had bought the day Kiki and Ivy had left. But because of what had happened, Donnie had refrained from popping the question.

He had not wanted to add to his brothers' pain.

So Donatello had waited and bided his time. Though he longed and ached to ask the love of his life to be his bride...his wife and life mate, he had wanted to wait until the pain of his brothers had eased. But the time for waiting was over now. Now, there was nothing to hold Donatello back.

"Violet Lenore Wynters," Donnie began with a soft smile and eyes filled with love. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_...Tabitha's room..._

Tabitha smiled contentedly as she snuggled with Michelangelo under the covers. When they had arrived back at the house, and it became evident that Donatello was staying the night, the small blond had invited her turtle to stay the night as well. Though they had slept together in the same bed after a long period of making out, it had not gone any further than that.

Michelangelo knew it was still early in their relationship, so he had not pushed-only going as far as Tabitha allowed him. He had been more than fine with that. Mikey was in no rush.

"I had a wonderful time last night," Tabitha said before kissing Mikey's cheek.

Mikey sighed in contentment and his arms tightened around his girl. "Yeah...me too. We really have to do that again."

"Oh, I agree," Tabitha said with a nod.

"You know...I _really_ how you looked in orange," Mikey said with a smile. "It's my favorite color..."

"I know," Tabitha said with a smile. "That's why I chose it."

Mikey's smile grew. "Awesome."

"You know, I-" Before Tabitha could finish her thought, the unmistakable sound of a scream came from Violet's room.

"Violet?" Both Mikey and Tabitha cried as they leapt out of bed and hurried from the room-only to have Michelangelo run headlong into Richard as he came running around the corner.

"Oof!" both men exclaimed as they each fell to the ground.

"Oh, dear!" Devon exclaimed as he came hurrying up behind Richard. He immediately began helping the two fallen figures to their feet.

Tabitha kept running-taking a flying leap over Goliath and making it to the door before him. She hurriedly pushed open the door and was instantly welcomed by the site of a still screaming Violet alternating between hopping up and down and dancing around in circles while a happily bemused Donatello sat on the bed and watched.

"_What_ is going on in here?" Tabitha demanded as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you realize you scared us half to death?"

It was then that Violet stopped. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly but still with excitement. "But I simply couldn't help myself!"

"And why on earth not?" Richard asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked somewhat grumpily.

"Because I'm getting married!" Violet exclaimed happily as she waved her left hand around. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" She continued dancing around-only this time dancing around Goliath as he did a lumbering hop-skip dance of his own after trotting into the room.

Her annoyance forgotten, Tabitha squealed and rushed into the room before taking her friend's hands in her own and jumping up and down. "Oh, Vi! Oh, Viola! How wonderful! You're going to be the most beautiful bride there ever was! Oh, can I be your maid of honor? Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please?"

"And just who else would I ask?"

Tabitha squealed once more and threw her arms around her friend-the both of them continuing to jump up and down in excitement.

Grinning, Mikey hurried into the room and thumped his brother on the shoulder. "Dude...took you long enough. Congrats."

"Thanks," Donnie said with a smile as he watched his future bride dance around in her ecstatic state. His heart fluttered with the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to make her that happy.

"Congratulations," Richard said with a smile as he approached the bed and patted Donnie's shoulder. "Very well done. I know the two of you will be very happy in your lives together."

Donatello smiled up at his soon-to-be uncle. "Thank you. I promise to make every day of her life as happy as she deserves, and I will spend every moment of those days loving her with my whole heart."

Richard's smile grew and he looked over to his niece who was still very busy dancing and hopping about excitedly with her friend. "I have no doubt of it, my boy," he said. "I have no doubt of it."

* * *

_...Motorcycle shop; a couple hours later..._

"I like this one," Claudia said from her seated position on the black Kawasaki Ninja. "It's the most comfortable to sit on out of the other ones I tried."

"Well, that's good," Raph said before grinning. "Plus ya look dead sexy on that thing."

Claudia grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

"Hell yeah," Raph said with a nod.

"Ah, the ZX-10R," the salesman said with a smile as he approached the couple. "_Very_ nice. This baby is built for speed and it's a smooth ride."

"Really?" Claudia asked.

"Totally," the salesman said with a nod. "I have one in green and I prefer it over any other sports bike I've ever had. Of course, you'll have to try it out for yourself. You may not like how it handles."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I will," Claudia said as she gripped the handles and hunkered down as though she were actually riding the bike on the road. "But you're right," she said with a grin. "Let's take this baby for a spin."

_...A little later..._

"I'm sold," Claudia said with a wide grin as she pulled off her helmet and shook her hair free. "That was the _best_ ride of my life."

"Aw, babe...that hurts," Raph playfully said loud enough for only Claudia to hear.

"Okay, fine," Claudia said with an impish grin. "It's the _second_ best ride of my life."

"That's more like it," Raph said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Hamato? Lucci?"

Both Claudia and Raph turned to see one of their team mates approaching, and both took pains to appear as casual as possible.

"Hey, Kripke," Raph greeted with a nod.

"What's up?" Claudia asked.

"Ah, not much. My kid works here and he forgot his lunch. So, bein' the nice guy that I am, I brought it to him," Kripke said with a chuckle. "What're _you_ two doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking of buying a bike...and since I knew that Hamato here has one, I asked him to come along with me. I mean, I know he's got a Harley, but the way I see it, he knows more about buying a bike than I do."

"Yeah," Raph agreed with a nod. "Can't have my team mate get ripped off, now can I?"

"Ah, well that's cool of you, Hamato," Kripke said with a smile and a nod. "Looking out for your team mate...that's good." He sighed. "Well, I gotta go now...it's my last day off which means the wife's got me doing crap for her. See you two tomorrow," the older man said with a wave before turning and leaving.

"That was close," Claudia said with a small sigh of relief once Kripke was out of hearing range.

"No, shit," Raph said as he released a breath he had been holding. "Nice lie."

"What? It was _basically_ the truth," Claudia said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's true," Raph said with a grin. "Still," he said with a sigh. "Guess this means we'll hafta be careful even out of the station."

"No kidding," Claudia said with a nod. "So no public displays of affection...at all."

"Fuck, this sucks," Raphael said with a soft growl of frustration.

"There's still our places," Claudia reminded. "We can do whatever we want within those walls."

Raphael grinned. "Then get ready fer one helluva night, babe...'cause I gotta keep maself sated somehow for a whole week of _not_ getting ta spend any time with ya..._real_ time."

Claudia shivered at the implication of Raph's words. "Bring it on," she said with a grin. "But it'll have to wait until after dinner tonight. Tabi's planning a celebration dinner for Donnie and Vi, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Raph said with a smile. "I can be good 'til then. But once we get back ta yer place or mine, all bets are off, sexy," he murmured with an underlying growl.

"So...what do you think?" the salesman asked with a smile as he came up to the couple.

"I love it," Claudia said with a smile. "I'll take it."

"Great," the salesman said. "Now, we've also got this model in stock in both green and orange if you don't like the black.

"Nah, I like the black," Claudia said with a shake of her head. "I want _this_ one."

"You got it, ma'am. If you'll just come with me, I'll draw up the paperwork."

Claudia smiled as she climbed off the bike. "Lead the way."

* * *

_...Ruby's; a couple hours later..._

Setting Matthew down to 'Shrek', Ruby had just barely pushed play when the doorbell rang.

"Mommy juice?" Matthew asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"I'll bring you a cup after I answer the door, okay?" Ruby asked as she started for the door that led to the hall.

"Okay."

"Alright," Ruby said with a smile before hurrying down the hall. Opening the door, her eyes widened, her heart raced, and a happy smile spread over her face at the sight of Leonardo standing on the doorstep. "Leo..."

"I was _nowhere_ near the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by," Leo said with a somewhat sheepish smile.

Ruby giggled softly. "Please come in," she said as she stepped aside and opened the door more so Leo could enter the house.

"Thank you," Leo said with a smile as he lightly brushed the backs of his knuckles over Ruby's cheek as she closed the door. "I thought we could talk...since we really didn't do much of that, last night..."

Ruby blushed. "Well, I wanted to...but you're just such a good kisser..." Her blush deepened. "I couldn't get enough of them..."

Leonardo's smile was gentle but still had a touch of male pride as he wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist and gently drew her close. "I couldn't get enough of yours either," he murmured before lightly...teasingly kissing Ruby's lips. "Your lips are so soft..." Another kiss. "And your mouth so sweet..."

Ruby lightly gripped the front of Leo's shirt and tried to use it as an anchor to keep her from getting swept away again. "I promised I'd get Matti a glass of juice," she said somewhat huskily. "Come to the kitchen with me?"

"Of course," Leo said with a smile. "Your parents home?" he asked as he kept an arm around Ruby's waist as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, they went shopping," Ruby answered as she leaned into Leo's strong body. "They'll be back in a few hours. Which gives us plenty of time to talk." They were in the kitchen now, and Ruby stepped away from Leo in order to grab a sippy cup from one of the cupboards.

"Would you like to go first?" Leo asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Alright," Ruby said as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of apple juice. "Just how serious do you plan on getting with me, Leo?" she asked softly but directly. "Regardless of what I may feel for you, I have a three year old son to think about...and I can't afford to have just a casual relationship with someone. My son deserves better than that." She sighed as she poured juice into Matti's cup. "I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm in the market for a man who can someday in the not so distant future be a husband to me and a father to my son."

"I know," Leo said with a small nod.

"Is that something you'd be able to see yourself doing?" Ruby asked as she twisted the lid onto the juice cup before going back to the fridge and pulling out a few stalks of celery which she then began to cut into halves once she brought them to the counter. "I know it isn't fair to you to ask you this so soon, but it would be even more unfair to Matti if I didn't. He adores you, Leo..."

"I know," Leonardo said with a soft smile.

"As much as I like you...as much as I'm attracted to you...if you don't see yourself as being able to ever get married again or be saddled with a child that isn't yours, then it would be best for everyone if we just walked away from whatever is growing between us," Ruby said softly.

Leonardo watched silently for a few moments as Ruby put peanut butter on the celery sticks. "Can I talk now?"

"Please do," Ruby answered.

Leo sighed softly. "Anything I start with you will lead into something serious, Ruby. I don't know _how_ to have casual relationships. It's just not who I am." He regarded Ruby with a fond and gentle gaze. "I like you, Ruby...a _lot_...and I think Matti is a wonderful boy. I also know that the two of you come as a package deal, and I'm fine with that...more than fine, actually. I only ask that you be patient with me." He sighed softly once more. "I've never been in this situation before...dating a single mother. It'll take some time for me to adjust to everything that comes with that...and I _am_still hurting a little after my divorce, so I won't be popping the question right away. Can you understand that?"

Ruby smiled softly as she arranged the celery sticks on a plate. "I _can_ understand that, Leo," she said with a nod. "I'll be patient with you, Leo...so long as you're patient with me. You're not the only one being tossed into the deep end."

"How do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I haven't dated anyone in almost six years, Leo...I was married to my husband for two, and have been mourning him for three." Ruby blushed. "Suffice to say, I'm a little out of practice at all of this."

Leonardo smiled softly and closed the distance between Ruby and himself before gently sliding his arms around her waist and drawing her close. "This will be a learning experience for both of us then...but I'm more than willing so long as I have you as a study partner."

Ruby smiled and slowly slid her arms around Leo's neck before letting her head fall trustingly onto his shoulder-sighing softly in contentment when Leonardo's strong arms tightened around her.

"We'll take things slow," Leo murmured softly against Ruby's hair as he held her. "We already know that we care for each other and that there's a connection between us...there's no need to rush things."

"Agreed," Ruby said with a small nod. "Slow and steady."

Leonardo chuckled. "Just like a turtle."

"Yes," Ruby said with a soft giggle.

Leo was silent for several moments. "Ruby...when the time comes that I feel ready to propose...are you sure you're going to be alright with a mutant being a father to your son?"

Ruby raised her head and looked Leo in the eye. "All I see is a genuinely good and honorable man," she said firmly. "I see a man who is brave and honest." She smiled softly and tenderly cupped Leonardo's cheeks in her palms. "I see a man who would be a wonderful father to my son...who would teach him, guide him and protect him side by side with me." She blushed softly. "And I see a man who has single-handedly awakened my heart and body from its long slumber..." Her blush deepened. "In ways I never thought possible."

Leonardo smiled and turned his head just enough in either direction to lightly kiss Ruby's palms. "Matti wouldn't be the only one I would protect. You know that, don't you?" His arms tightened around the lovely psychologist. "I will do everything in my power to keep the both of you safe."

Ruby smiled and lightly kissed the tip of Leo's nose. "I know you will." She sighed softly. "What about the matter of my being your therapist? How will we work our way around that?"

Leo's smile was calculating. "Leave everything to me."

Ruby blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you trust me?" Leonardo asked as he gazed into Ruby's warm, hazel eyes.

"Yes," Ruby answered without a moment's hesitation.

Leo smiled. "Then don't worry about a thing," he said before brushing a kiss to Ruby's lips. "Everything will be just fine." He kissed her again, a little more deeply this time. "I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

_...Station; four days later..._

She was wearing blue...

Oh, how Leonardo loved it when Ruby wore blue!

It looked so good on her with her complexion and coloring, and the fact that it was Leo's favorite color made it all the more special. He knew Ruby was wearing it for him, and it made his heart flutter in that oh, so special way. Ruby's wearing blue was symbolic for Leo. It showed him that while she could not openly declare her affections for him, that she was still his. It was her silent, and secret declaration of her feelings for him.

Leonardo was her secret...

Just as she was his.

Leonardo smiled softly at that and sat back in his chair at his desk as he watched Ruby from afar-his heart racing in excitement whenever she caught his gaze. He loved how she moved. There was a gentle fluidity to Ruby's movements that Leo found so very comforting. She still wore her wedding ring, but Leo did not mind. After all, it was still early in their relationship and Ruby was still getting used to the idea of a life with a man who was not her original husband...

Just as Leo was getting used to the idea of embarking on a new life with a woman who was not his original wife. Both women were so very different…not simply in their physical appearance, but in personality as well. There was a selflessness that Ruby possessed in spades that Kiki did not. Leo did not know if it was a result of Ruby's profession, of her being a mother, or if it was simply who she was, but it was a refreshing change…

One of the many.

Leonardo had gotten so used to seeing Kiki in his mind's eye whenever thinking of his future, that now he had to go into his mind and erase her so that he could replace her with Ruby...

His future wife.

And Matthew...

His future son.

While it was a more than significant change, Leo would have been lying if he said that he did not like how the images looked in his mind. Images of Ruby, Matthew and himself engaged in various familial activities...sharing a meal together, going to the zoo, going to the park, celebrating holidays and birthdays together...they all filled Leonardo with a pleasant warmth the likes of which he had never felt before.

He never thought he would have the chance to be a father. Yet now the opportunity was in his grasp. Once he and Ruby had moved past their stage of mutual attraction and thereby fallen in love, they would get married. They would get married and embark on a new life together as man and wife. They would get married, and in one moment, Leonardo would become a husband to an amazing woman, and a father to a wonderful boy.

Leonardo would have everything he ever wanted.

While he could not deny the fact that he longed for a child from his own loins-to reproduce and thus continue his line-Leonardo also could not deny the fact that he would love Matthew as though he were his own. He and his brothers knew better than anyone that you did not have to be of the same species in order to be loved. Splinter had loved and cared for him and his brothers as though they had been of his own blood.

So too would Leo love and care for Matthew.

Leonardo would love Matthew as though he were his own son. He would protect and guide him throughout his life with a firm but gentle hand, just the way Splinter had done for him and his brothers. He would teach Matthew valuable life lessons and help him to become a man of honor. He would be the only real father the boy would ever know, and Leonardo was bound and determined to do everything in his power to ensure that he was the best father he could possibly be to Matthew.

Then there was the matter of Ruby.

Leonardo smiled at the thought of the auburn-haired beauty that had begun healing the wounds in his heart with her warm and gentle ways. As her husband, he would be everything to her. He would be her friend, her companion, and her lover. Leo would do everything in his power to provide for her and see that every single one of her needs, whether they be physical or emotional, were met and fulfilled.

But before any of that could happen, other steps had to be taken, and it was with that thought in mind that Leonardo reluctantly tore his gaze from Ruby and instead moved it over to the chief's office-his mind already formulating what he was going to say. Seeing that Chief Benson was currently alone in his office, Leo decided that now was the perfect time, and so he pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way to his destination.

"Excuse me, chief?" he asked after knocking on the door frame. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Officer Hamato…come on in," Chief Benson said as he waved Leonardo in. "Close the door, will you?" he sat back in his chair. "Have a seat. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, sir," Leo began as he took a seat. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Doctor Walker has been spending a great deal of time dealing with the Special Victim's Unit."

"I have noticed, yes," Chief Benson said with a small nod. "Why?"

"Well, sir...it seems that with Doctor Walker spending so much time with that branch of the department that other branches are being denied the opportunity to meet with her and reap the benefits of being able to talk to someone about what happens to be troubling them."

"I can't tell SVU officers _not_to meet with her, Officer Hamato," Chief Benson said with a heavy sigh. "With the things that those police officers see on a daily basis, they _need_ to talk with a therapist. That and she's just so damned approachable that victims feel comfortable around her. They open up to her when they stay close-lipped around cops who are trying to solve the case."

"Oh, I know sir," Leo said as he held up a hand. "I'm not saying that Doctor Walker shouldn't continue her work with the SVU. It's very important work, and I'm not saying that it isn't."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"Just simply that it might be in the department's best interest to acquire another psychologist...one who could deal with the rest of the department so that Doctor Walker could focus primarily on the SVU and give those in that department more of her time instead of feeling as though she's being spread too thin by dealing with the _entire_ department by herself," Leonardo answered.

Chief Benson was silent for several moments as he thought over Leo's words. "I can see your point...it's actually a very good one." He was silent for a few more moments. "I'll start making inquiries for a secondary psychologist for the precinct."

Though he kept his face carefully schooled in a simple smile, inside, Leonardo was dancing for joy!

"Thank you, sir," Leo said with a small nod.

"Thank _you_for suggesting it, Officer Hamato. Was there anything else?"

"No, sir," Leo said with a shake of his head and a small smile. "That was it."

"Alright then...get back to work," Chrief Benson said with a grin.

Leo grinned and chuckled softly as he rose to his feet. "Yes sir." As he left the office, he had to fight against the spring in his step.

Ruby would be placed in charge of a completely different division. Leo would not longer be one of her patients. It would only be a matter of time now before he and Ruby could be open about their relationship. Leo was a patient man, but that time could not get there fast enough!

* * *

_...Violet's; hours later..._

"Come on, Taboo," Violet said as she gently tugged her friend down the hall towards the stairs. Both girls were dressed in pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

A very miserable looking Tabitha scribbled in a small notepad as she grouchily shuffled along beside her friend. When finished, she turned the pad so Violet could see what she wrote. 'Why?'

"Because Mikey wants to cheer you up," Violet answered with a smile as she started helping her friend down the stairs. "You know what they say...laughter is the best medicine."

Tabitha, along with a large portion of the cast and crew of _Wicked_, had come down with bronchitis. Unable to speak, unable to sing, and unable to get within arms-length of Michelangelo, the petite blond had fallen into an uncharacteristically morose and cranky stupor. Since coming down with the illness, she had confined herself to her room.

Tabitha groaned and scribbled in her pad before showing her friend the message. 'Just leave me alone to die.'

"Not bloody likely, missy," Violet said with a shake of her head after reading the message. "Now, you are going to be snoodled up on the sofa in the living room, and you are going to cheer up."

Tabitha glared at Violet with the ferocity of a baby bunny before scribbling into her notebook once more. 'You're not the boss of me!'

"Oh, I am _too_," Violet said with as authoritative an air as she could muster upon seeing the message. "_I'm_ the bride..._you're_ my maid of honor...that makes _me_the walrus in this instance, oh infirmed eggman of mine." She grinned. "And _that_ makes me the boss of you."

Tabitha scowled, albeit adorably before scribbling on her pad once more. 'Bugger...can't argue with that logic.'

Violet giggled as she escorted her friend into the living room. "And don't you forget it."

'Meh...' was the scribbled reply.

"There she is," Mikey said with a smile as he finished setting up the gaming system for Rock Band. "Heya, pixie...I've missed you, so I decided to come cheer you up."

'I don't want to get you sick,' Tabitha scribbled as she sat on the couch only to be wrapped in a heavy blanket by Donatello.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Mikey said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It takes a lot to get me sick."

"It's true," Donnie said with a nod as he handed Tabitha the cup of tea that he had waiting for her. "When he _does_ get sick though, watch out...he becomes the _biggest_ baby on the face of the planet," he said with a teasing grin.

"Do _not_," Mikey denied as he took his place behind the microphone. "C'mon Don and Vi. Take your places."

Violet sighed and made her way forward before taking up the guitar control. "While I can work my way around a guitar, in this particular instance I'm not making any promises for skill," she said as she eyed the guitar-shaped controller. "I've never played this game before."

"Don't worry, flower," Donnie said reassuringly as he took his place at the drums. "I'm not that great at it either."

The trio looked over upon hearing a tapping and saw Tabitha holding up her pad.

'If you're not good at the game, then why are you playing for me?'

"To cheer you up, pixie," Mikey said with a smile before grinning cheekily. "Besides..._they_ may suck, but _I_ totally rock." He then turned on the game and selected the song he wanted before he began singing.

"Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)."

The entire time he sang, Mikey danced along to the music-not once holding back in his movements. He mimicked and replicated Lady GaGa's moves perfectly and not once looked embarrassed from being able to do so. It did not take him long to be rewarded with the sight of Tabitha's mouth flying open in fits of silent guffaws as she thumped the arm of the couch with her hand. That was all that mattered to Mikey, and he could not stop the wild fluttering of his heart.

"Heh...I so totally rock," Mikey said proudly as he stepped away from the microphone and moved to the couch before sitting down next to Tabitha. "_You_ guys on the other hand," he said as he pointed to Donnie and Violet. "Epic fail."

Violet grinned wickedly. "Oh, I'll show you an epic fail...Goliath, sic 'im!"

"ACK!" Was all Michelangelo managed before Goliath pounced on him and licked and slobbered him within an inch of his life.

Despite her still silent fits of laughter, Tabitha managed to scribble 'Oy, not nice' on her notepad.

Donnie chuckled impishly as he wrapped his arms around Violet's waist and hugged her from behind. "Feeling better, Tabs? Or...at least feeling cheered up?"

Tabitha nodded-a small but happy smile on her lips which only grew when Mikey tackled Goliath off the couch and proceeded to wrestle with the mammoth-sized dog.

"Alright then...who's up for movies and dinner?" Violet asked.

Richard had left for London three days before. Though it was a business trip, he had taken Devon with him. However, despite the absence of the two men, Violet never lacked for company. Since Raphael and Leonardo were on duty, it was not uncommon for Mikey and Donnie to spend all of their time in Violet's home. Mikey even brought Waffles with him when he visited so as not to leave her alone.

"Sounds good, flower," Donnie said with a smile. "What were you thinking?"

"Comedies," Violet answered with a smile. "And for food...how about some nice, hot soup since it's raining outside?" She looked over to Tabitha upon seeing her scribbling madly on her pad.

'No soup! I'm sick of soup!'

"Tabs...soup will help make you feel better," Donnie said patiently.

Tabitha vehemently shook her head before pointing at her last message and tapping the page for emphasis.

"I'm always down for pizza," Mikey suggested with a grin.

"What a shock," Donnie said fondly with a roll of his eyes as he lay on the floor with Goliath and playfully blew air on the dog's nose.

Violet shook her head when Tabitha nodded enthusiastically then held up a hand when he friend proceeded to pout. "Something with cheese may not be the best thing for you right now," she explained. "How about Chinese? We'll even order some wanton soup. It'll be a nice change from the chicken soup you've been living off of for the past few days."

Tabitha was still for a moment in thought before finally nodding in agreement.

"Cool beans," Mikey said with a grin before sitting up. "I'll unhook the system," he said as he stood and went to the T.V.

"I'll order," Donnie said as he kissed Violet's cheek before starting for the kitchen.

"I was going to do that," Violet protested.

"No need," Donnie said with a smile. "I know what to order. You and Tabs just sit and relax...and go through that pile of bridal magazines that I know you've been dying to dive into." He winked over his shoulder before ducking into the kitchen.

Violet looked to the tall pile of magazines by the sofa before looking to Tabitha and grinning sheepishly. "I _have_ been dying to go through those," she admitted before hurriedly padded over and jumping onto the sofa and grabbing up the first one. She looked to her friend upon hearing her repeatedly snap her fingers and smiled sheepishly before handing her one of the magazines. "Sorry...didn't think you'd be up for it."

Tabitha scribbled on her pad before holding it up for her friend to see. 'I'm the maid of honor...OF COURSE I'm up for it."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Violet said with a giggle before reading the next message on the pad.

'Numpty'.

"_You're_a numpty," Violet said with a grin and a giggle as she playfully gave her friend a gentle shove.

Tabitha responded by shaking her head and playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Same to you," Violet said while sticking her own tongue out at her friend.

"Hey, no fair picking on my Tabi-kat while she's infirmed," Mikey said as he came to sit between the two girls.

'My hero,' Tabitha wrote out before batting her eyelashes at Mikey while smiling dreamily up at him.

"Damn straight I'm your hero," Mikey said with a grin as he slid an arm around Tabitha's shoulders and gently drew her close. "And don't you forget it."

'Never', Tabitha wrote on her pad before letting her head fall onto Mikey's shoulder.

Violet simply smiled as she slowly flipped through the first few pages of the magazine on her lap. "So what's first for our viewing pleasure, Mikey?" she asked as she kept a small bundle of post-its at the ready.

"_'Arsenic and Old Lace'_," Michelangelo answered.

Violet blinked and looked up. "_Really?_ I didn't figure you for the type."

"Well, you and Tabs are always quoting from it...I just thought I'd see what all the hype was about," Mikey explained with a sheepish smile.

Violet smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll like it. It was the slapstick of it's day." He smile grew. "And it's perfect for going through Bridal magazines," she said with a giggle.

"How so?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Violet said with a grin. "So...have you seen _any_ old movies before?"

"You mean like black and whites?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod.

"Nope," Mikey said with a shake of his head. "I kinda always thought they'd be boring."

"Well, if you mean that the humor isn't in your face, then yes...by today's standards they would be boring," Violet said with a giggle. "The humor is more subtle, but that doesn't make them any less funny." She looked up from her magazine and looked around Mikey so she could look to Tabitha. "What say you, lovely? Shall we make this a night of educating Mikey in the fine art of classic cinema?"

Tabitha raised her head from Mikey's shoulder and nodded vigorously before scribbling on her notepad. ''Thin Man' movies after this one.'

"Oh, that'll be good," Violet said with a grin.

"What'll be good?" Donnie asked as he returned from the kitchen after having ordered dinner.

"Watching the _'Thin Man'_ movies after _'Arsenic and Old Lace'_," Violet answered with a smile as she snuggled up to Donnie once he had sat beside her.

"Oh, awesome," Donatello said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Violet and kissed her temple as he drew her close. "How about '_Duck Soup_' after that?"

"Oh, yes...Mikey should like that," Violet mused as she flipped a page.

Mikey blinked. "I've never had duck...how do you know I'll like it in soup?"

A collective groan rose up amongst Violet, Donnie and Tabitha.

"What?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

Donatello simply sighed and shook his head as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "You have much to learn, young padawan."

* * *

_...The station; a few hours later..._

"I don't have to say nothin' to you! I know my rights, you fuckin' freak!" the handcuffed, middle-aged man bellowed as he glared at Raphael who was currently staring him down.

"Yeah, you got rights," Raphael said with an underlying growl. "Rights that you don't fuckin' deserve."

"Raph, why don't you go grab a cup of coffee?" Leo suggested as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll take over."

"Whatever," Raph grumped as he turned on his heel and stomped to the break room.

"What's your name?" Leonardo asked the man.

"Fuck you."

Leo took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "What is your name?" he repeated.

"I don't have to tell you a fucking thing," the man growled.

Leo regarded the man with a cold gaze. "We can do this either the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm a prisoner of war!" the man bellowed.

"And just what war might that be?" Leo asked as he rubbed his forehead-feeling a migraine coming on.

"The war against the human race," the man spat. "I demand that you abide by the Geneva Convention!"

"Yeah, sorry...that doesn't apply to you," Claudia said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, you can either cooperate and tell Officer Hamato your name on your own, or I start digging around in your pockets for your wallet."

The man slowly looked Claudia up and down before smiling lecherously. "Go ahead, sugar...be sure to check my front pockets first...I got a little surprise for ya."

Claudia gave no warning, and no one ever saw her move. One minute she was standing beside Leo, and the next...her fist was connecting with the man's jaw with a loud, resounding crack.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the man all but shrieked as his vision swam. "I'm gonna sue you for police brutality!"

"Officer Lucci," Leo reprimanded as he pulled Claudia back. "Stand down."

"Humans servin' under freaks," the man hissed. "It's the end of the fuckin' world!"

"You going to report me to the chief when he comes in tomorrow morning?" Claudia asked with a slight growl as she continued to glare daggers at the Humanist.

Leonardo was silent for a few moments before answering. "From what I saw, it was self defense."

"Looked that way to me too," Kripke said with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. Like all the members of the team, he had a very high respect for Claudia because she had proved her worth time and time again in the line of duty.

There was a chorus of agreements from the other team members.

"All the same, I think you should take a walk," Leo said before gently pushing Claudia towards the break room. "Get a cup of coffee or go outside and get some air."

Claudia slowly let out a breath. "Whatever you say, boss," she said before turning and heading towards the corridor that would lead outside-thinking the cool night air would do her some good.

"Hey, where'd Lucci go off to?" Raph asked as he returned to the group.

"Dickless over here decided it would be fun to come onto her," Kripke said as he glowered down at the Humanist.

Raphael's amber eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he swiftly closed the distance between the restrained man and himself so that he was looming ominously over him. "Did he now?" he all but snarled.

"Raph," Leonardo warned. "Stand down."

"Leo," Raph growled.

"Claudia already popped him one," Leo said. "Leave him alone. It'll be harder to explain _your_ motivation for hitting him to the chief," he added as an afterthought.

While he did not like the idea of standing impotently by while his every instinct screamed at him to protect his woman's honor, Raphael stood down...albeit _very_ slowly. "Fine," he growled.

"Kripke," Leo said as he looked to the older man. "Take this guy to one of the interrogation rooms and see if you can get him to talk. Book him when you're done.

"You got it, Hamato," Kripke said before grabbing the Humanist by the arm and forcibly dragging him off.

"Alright, team," Leo said with a sigh. "Let's get back to-" He was cut off by the sound of a bloodcurdling scream coming from outside the station.

"CLAUDIA!" Raphael bolted. He could hear the rest of the team as well as other officers that were on duty that night running after him, but he did not care. All he cared about was the fact that his woman was in danger. It was that thought that spurred the terrapin to sprint at his full speed. He flew out of the door just in time to see Claudia stagger out of the nearby alley and promptly empty the contents of her stomach as she dropped her flashlight. "Claudia!" Raphael rushed to his lover and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. "Claudia, you okay?" He kept her supported as she continued to vomit.

"What happened?" Leonardo demanded as he rushed over not two steps behind his brother.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, Lucci...you okay?"

"Why'd you scream?"

There was a chorus of other concerned questions before Claudia was finally able to raise a hand and shakily point towards the alley. Unable to speak, the brunette simply pointed silently as she leaned heavily against the solid, comforting strength of Raphael's body.

"Raph, get her inside," Leonardo ordered as he drew his sidearm. He waited until Raphael had done as instructed before proceeding towards the alley. "DiNardo...Adams...act as crowd control. The rest of you come with me."

Leading the way into the alley, a sickening, metallic scent permeated Leo's nasal passages, and it was with a sense of foreboding that he withdrew his flashlight and flicked it on. As the accompanying officers retched and hurried back out onto the street once the terrapin's beam of light lit up the dark alley, all Leonardo could do was stare in wide-eyed horror at what he saw...

The unmistakable skin of a giant, mutant alligator nailed to the precinct wall, and the skinned and decapitated body laying in a crumpled heap on the ground in a massive pool of blood.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay...before you guys kill me for what I had Mikey do, let me just explain that since seeing the latest episode of South Park (during which Cartman sings 'Poker face'), I haven't been able to get the image of Mikey singing the song out of my head, so I started thinking of _why_ he would be full-on singing the song, and I came to the conclusion it would be to cheer someone up ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:** Sexual content...there, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

_...Somewhere in New York; dawn..._

"Still haven't lost your touch, I see," the tall, dark-haired man said as he tilted his head to the side and took in the sight of the large, alligator head that was now mounted on the wall.

"What can I say, big brother?" the curvy, dark-haired woman said with a dark chuckle as she crossed her legs and took in the sight of her new prize. "You have an affinity for blowing things up, but I happen to like seeing the light die out of someone's eyes." Another dark chuckle. "It's more personal that way."

"Did you wear gloves?"'

"Yes."

"And just how did you manage to...?"

"Just dropped a few pills in the beast's drink," the young woman said with a wave of her hand. "Knocked him out long enough for me to take him somewhere isolated." She smiled cruelly. "Even when he woke up, he was too groggy to attempt to untie the ropes I tied his jaws shut with. It was like taking candy from a baby. It's too bad though..."

"What is?"

"I could've made a nice pair of boots or a purse out of that freak's skin..."

"Oh, well...we learn from our mistakes. Still not bad for your first night out of prison," the young man said with a smile. "Time off for good behavior...I knew you had it in you."

The young woman giggled. "And just think, big brother...this is only the beginning. Soon we'll grow our numbers and pick up where we left off."

The young man chuckled darkly. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_...Station..._

"Hey, bones," Raph called as he trotted with Leo in tow to catch up to the M.E. as he was leaving the morgue. "Wait up."

Jim Stevens, or rather 'bones' as he was called stopped in his tracks and turned to face the two figures approaching him. 'Bones' was the nickname the older man had been given from those at the precinct, but he did not take offense to it. It was a term of endearment. "Officers Hamato...what can I do for you?"

"How did he die?" Raph asked. He could not bring himself to utter his departed friend's name.

"Was he dead before they...?" Leonardo could not bring himself to utter the atrocity that had been done to Leatherhead...to have been skinned like an animal.

Bones looked between the two terrapins before realization dawned in his face. "He was your friend."

"Yes," Leo said softly with a nod.

"We knew 'im back long before mutants were legalized," Raph added.

Jim sighed softly. "My condolences to you both." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Judging by the clotting...or rather lack thereof over the dermal layer, it would my assumption that he was dead before he was flayed. While there was a great deal of damage and internal bleeding, it is my conclusion that the killing blows were the result of two large puncture wounds...one to each lung. All of this is mentioned in my report."

"He wasn't the heart?" Leo asked.

"No...I'm afraid not," Jim said with a shake of his head. "I'm sad to say that your friend would have been better off with a stab to the heart...it would've been over much more quickly."

"You sayin' he suffered?" Raphael asked with an underlying growl.

"I'm sorry to say that he did, Officer Hamato," Jim answered sadly.

"What was the murder weapon?" Leo asked softly.

Jim sighed. "If I had to venture a guess...I would say it was an ice pick."

Both brothers were silent for several moments.

"_Ice pick_?" Leonardo asked softly.

"Yes, that would be my guess," Jim answered with a nod. "I'm sorry to do this to the two of you, but I really do have to run. Excuse me," he said before turning on his heel and continuing in his previous direction.

Both terrapins were silent for several moments. At length, it was Raphael who broke the silence first.

"Leo...you think it could be?"

"All of my energy is going into hoping that it isn't," Leo answered.

"But what if it _is_?" Raph asked. "Think about it, Leo...the ice pick...how many people do ya know use that as their weapon of choice? She knew Leatherhead was our friend...she'd seen him with us. What if killing him and nailing his skin to the wall of _our_ station is her way of saying 'hi, I'm out of prison'?"

Leo sighed heavily. "I know..."

"Do we tell Donnie?" Raphael asked.

"Not until we're absolutely sure," Leonardo answered. "He's so happy and he's come so far...I would hate for him to go back to the way he was."

"'Kay...so we wait," Raph said. "We wait an' we keep a lookout."

"Yes," Leo said with a nod. "And hope for the best."

"Guys."

Both Leo and Raph turned to see Claudia approaching from the other end of the hall, and it took all of Raphael's self-control to _not_ run to her and wrap her in his arms. His every instinct screamed at him to comfort his woman and chosen mate. He could still remember how she had trembled and clung to him in the aftermath of her horror as he escorted her back into the station. Even now, a few hours after the grisly find, Claudia still looked haunted. All Raphael wanted to do was hold her close and tell her that everything would be alright, but now was neither the time nor the place.

"Hey Claudia," Raph greeted. Since there was no one else other than the three of them in the hall, he addressed her by her given name.

"I just got a call from the chief," Claudia said. "Since we've given our statements, we've been ordered to go home."

"Why?" Leo asked.

Claudia sighed. She ached to fall into Raphael's arms, but knew better than to do so. "Because you two knew the victim...and I'm the one that found him..." she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "He wants us to go home for the rest of the week since our shifts were practically done in any case. He said to take the rest of the week as well as next week to decompress."

"But what about Leatherhead?" Leonardo asked. "What about his murder?"

"Homicide will handle it," Claudia answered.

"But he was _our _friend," Raph protested.

"Which is why the chief doesn't want you two involved in the case," Claudia said. "You're too emotionally involved."

Leo sighed and hung his head in resignation-feeling too exhausted to do much of anything else. "Fine...we'll do as the chief orders."

"Can I go home with you guys?" Claudia asked softly. "I really don't want to be alone tonight..."

"Of course you can," Leo answered with a nod.

"You don't even need ta ask," Raph said in his gruff yet gentle way as he placed a hand on the small of Claudia's back before leading her towards the locker rooms-knowing that Leo would go with them. "C'mon...we'll get our stuff an' go home."

"And go to sleep," Leo added.

"I don't know if I can," Claudia admitted as Raph walked her to her locker. "Every time I close my eyes, I..." She shuddered as she opened her locker and pulled out her messenger bag before slinging it across her chest. "I see him..." What she had seen in the alley had been the most horrific thing she had ever seen in her entire life, and Claudia knew it would haunt her forever. "I don't know if I'll ever sleep again..." her voice was small, terrified and barely above a whisper.

Since the three of them were alone in the locker room, Raphael drew Claudia close after getting his things from his locker and simply held her close. "I'll be there ta protect you from yer nightmares, princess," he murmured softly into Claudia's hair.

"Promise?" Claudia asked softly as she clung to Raph.

Raphael's arms tightened around his lover-as though daring Fate to take her away from him. "Promise." He looked over to Leo. "When do we tell Donnie and Mikey?"

"In the morning," Leo answered with a sigh. "Let them sleep...comforted by the belief that everything is right and good with the world."

* * *

_...Ruby's office; hours later..._

Sitting behind her desk, Ruby's heart bled. She had heard what had occurred the night before, and her heart bled with the knowledge that Leonardo was in emotional pain. How she wished she could help him in some way, but she knew that she would not be able to do anything until she left work. With the knowledge that she could not predict how long her efforts would take, Ruby reached for her phone and deliberately dialed her home number.

"Hi mom, it's me," Ruby greeted. "Listen, I don't know when I'm going to be home tonight so don't wait dinner on me. No, nothing's wrong on my end, there's something I have to do. Give Matti a big hug and kiss for me, okay? Thanks. Love you too, mom," Ruby said with a smile. "Bye."

Sighing softly, Ruby hung up the phone and tried to keep herself distracted by her work until she was able to leave to see Leo.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_...The guys' place; hours later..._

"Hey doc," Raph greeted with the smallest of smiles as he opened the door to find Ruby on the doorstep.

"Hi Raph," Ruby greeted as she stepped over the threshold. "I heard what happened," she said as she gently hugged the terrapin. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Raph said as he hugged Ruby back.

"Hello Doctor Walker," Claudia said as she came out of the kitchen with what looked like a shopping list.

"And how are you, Claudia?" Ruby asked after pulling away from Raph.

"I've been better," Claudia answered. "But at least I'm not as bad as I was last night."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ruby asked as she looked between the pair. "Either of you?"

"Not now," Claudia answered with a small shake of her head. "I'm not ready..."

"Yeah, same here," Raph said as he wrapped an arm around Claudia's waist and drew her close. "I'm not ready fer that yet either. We were gonna go to the market and get some fresh air, but yer welcome ta try and talk ta Leo. He's upstairs in his room. It's the blue door on the top floor."

"Are you sure that'll be alright?" Ruby asked. "I don't want to intrude on him."

"Nah, you'll be fine," Raph said with a wave of his hand. "We'll catch ya later," he said before gently tugging Claudia outside with him and closing the door.

With the assurance that she would not be a bother, Ruby removed her coat and placed it on one of the hooks by the door before moving out of the entry hall and into the living room. Spying the stairs upon entering, Ruby strode over to them and began going over in her mind what it was that she could possibly say that would be comforting to Leo. Death was no strange thing to her anymore than consoling someone who had just lost someone they cared for. However, dealing with the aftermath of such a brutal and ferocious death was a completely new experience for her.

As she ascended the stairs one by one, Ruby could only hope that she could help Leo through this, and when she finally reached the top floor it was only a matter of time before she found the blue door. Approaching it, Ruby stood silently before it for a few moments before raising her hand and knocking lightly. Her eyes widened when the door opened a few moments later to reveal a 'naked' Leonardo standing in front of her.

Leo blinked in surprise before a relieved smile spread over his face. "Ruby..."

Though Ruby managed not to stare at the defined muscles in Leonardo's legs, her heart still raced wildly in her chest. "Hello, Leo," she greeted softly before closing the distance between them and hugging him. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she said as she all but melted into Leo's body when he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and pressed her close. "I came over as soon as I was able."

Leonardo buried his face in Ruby's hair as he held her-reveling in the joy of her being alive and well in his arms. Dear God if anything ever happened to her! "Oh, Ruby..." he murmured in a voice that was thick with emotion.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked. "I'm not asking as a therapist, Leo...I'm asking as a concerned girlfriend."

Leo sighed softly, and his hands slowly rubbed Ruby's back as he simply rested his head against hers. "I'm feeling so many things right now...I don't know _how_ I'm feeling right now." He still held her-unable to bring himself to let he go.

"What are you feeling?" Ruby asked-completely at ease in Leo's arms.

"Sad...angry...worried, and scared out of my mind," Leonardo answered.

"All of those feelings are completely understandable," Ruby said gently. "Would you like to elaborate on them? I might help you."

Leo sighed. "I'm sad because of the loss of an old friend, and I'm angry because I have a feeling that the Humanists who murdered him will get away with it." He sighed once more, though heavier this time. "I'm worried that I may already know _who_ did it...and I'm scared because I remember only too well what she is capable of..." His arms tightened around Ruby.

Ruby simply held Leo in return. "Will you go to the chief?"

"No...I have no proof," Leo said with a sigh of frustration. "All I have is this feeling in my gut."

"What will you do then?" Ruby asked.

"Keep my eyes open," Leo answered. "And protect my family."

His arms tightened around Ruby's curvy body yet again as he nuzzled his way down the graceful column of her neck-unable to stop himself from lightly nipping her now racing pulse. A low growl answered the soft gasp that escaped Ruby's lips, and if it was possible, Leo's arms became even tighter around his girl as he captured her soft lips in a deep kiss.

After what he had seen and knowing the darkness that was very likely coming for his family, Leo was desperate to cleave to the one beam of light that permeated the shadows that had surrounded Leo like a quilt since he had seen his friend's murdered body. Pulling Ruby into his room, Leonardo kicked the door closed as he deepened the kiss.

Ruby felt her knees weaken, and she clung to Leo to keep herself up. She moaned softly into the kiss and her fingers gently toyed with the skin just under her terrapin's carapace. "I'm here for you, Leo," she murmured softly once Leo had broken the kiss and began nuzzling his way down her neck. "Tell me what you need..."

"You," Leonardo growled softly. His tail began aching painfully as the scent of Ruby's arousal drifted into his nose. "I need _you,_ Ruby."

Ruby's mind screamed at her to stop-that this was too fast. Her body screamed at her to continue-answering the call that Leo's body issued. But in the end, it was her heart that won the battle. In her heart of hearts, Ruby knew that she could not deny Leonardo his request, and it was with that knowledge that Ruby tilted her head to expose more of her neck to Leo's gentle, nipping kisses.

"Oh, God take me, Leo," Ruby breathed in a whisper before surrendering her lips to her terrapin once more. The skin along her spine tingled as Leonardo unzipped her dress, and her womb ached with a longing that until then had long-since been forgotten as her dress fell from her body and landed in a pool of fabric on the floor as warmth pooled between her legs.

Ruby did not fight when her panties soon joined her dress on the floor, and she was only too happy to slip her bra from her shoulders and allow it too to fall to the floor once it had been unclasped.

With Ruby now naked in front of him, Leonardo slowly stepped away from her so he could take in the sight of her. His breath caught in his throat before quickening.

Simply put, Ruby was beautiful...

Her skin had a healthy glow, her breasts were round and ample without being too big, her waist was narrow without being overtly so and it flared out gracefully into the most enticing hips Leo had ever seen. He could not stop staring at them anymore than he could stop himself from reaching out and grasping them in his powerful hands.

"I'm sorry my hips aren't smaller," Ruby said sheepishly. "I wish they were..."

Without saying a word, Leo dropped to his knees in front of Ruby and pressed a reverent kiss to each hipbone before looking up at her with a warm smile. "These hips brought forth an innocent and pure life into the world," he murmured. "They're the most beautiful hips I've ever seen." He nuzzled her hips and abdomen before growling low in his throat as a new scent floated into his nasal passages.

Ruby was ovulating.

Despite his belief that he was either infertile or unable to procreate with a human female, the scent was still highly erotic and appealed to Leonardo on a deep and primal level. He nuzzled her abdomen once more before slowly nuzzling his way lower-wanting to find the source of that scent.

Ruby's heart fluttered and raced as she saw Leo's golden eyes turn molten. "Oh, Leo..." she breathed as her hands caressed her lover's head. She gasped before moaning softly in pleasure as Leonardo's tongue teased her most sensitive of regions.

"Ruby..." Leonardo growled as his hands slowly caressed over the backs of Ruby's thighs before moving back up to cup her bottom and urge her closer so he could better lavish attention upon her sensitive nub with his tongue. The combination of the sounds of his lover's pleasure as well as her scent made his tail ached like it never had before, but he kept his desires in check as he pulled away from Ruby's core and gazed up at her. "Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked softly with an underlying growl. As desperately as he wanted her, Leo knew it was Ruby's choice.

A sound that was between a whimper and a moan escaped Ruby's lips, and she slowly fell to her knees in front of Leo before sliding her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his plastron as she kissed him-all but melting into him when his arms encircled her. "Yes, Leo," she murmured against his wide mouth. "Yes."

* * *

_...Violet's; later..._

In the living room, Both Donatello and Michelangelo sat in silence-expressions of horrified shock etched deeply into their faces. They stared at Claudia and Raphael who stood before them-unable to believe what the couple had just told them.

"Dead?" Mikey asked meekly. "Leatherhead's dead?"

"He was murdered?" Donnie asked softly-his hand immediately finding Violet's and squeezing it for comfort.

"Yeah," Raphael answered with a small nod. Deciding not to go to the market when they had left the house, he and Claudia had instead gone to Violet's in order to tell the two younger terrapins of their friend's passing. Raphael had not however given the details of Leatherhead's murder.

As expected, the two terrapins did not take the news well.

Michelangelo hung his head, and his shoulders shook as he wept-not once fighting when a still infirmed Tabitha wrapped her arms around him and cradled him against her. Donatello stood and strode to the mantle before simply staring into the fire burning in the hearth-his body trembling with tears and sobs that he refused to release. It was not until Violet stood, went over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him that the brainy terrapin finally let go-his arms wrapping tightly around his beloved's lithe body and crushing her to him as he wept.

"I'm so sorry, dearest," Violet murmured as she cradled Donnie to her as he buried his face in her neck. "I'm so very sorry..."

Still unable to speak, Tabitha simply held Mikey and gently rocked him back and forth as her hands tenderly caressed his head.

"Who did this?" Donatello asked through his tears-his voice thick with emotion.

"We dunno," Raph answered-doing as Leo instructed and not voicing his suspicions. "There was no one at the scene..."

"His body is being released in a few days," Claudia said softly as she hugged Raph's arm.

'Did he have any family?' Tabitha scribbled out.

"Just us," Mikey sobbed softly.

"Then we'll have a funeral for him," Violet said softly. "I'll start making inquiries with funeral homes and cemeteries. I'll take care of everything."

"Why?" Donnie asked as he raised his head and looked down at his beloved-his face stained with tears. "You didn't know him..."

"No...but _you_ and your brothers did," Violet answered softly. "He was important to you...therefore he's important to me."

"Vi...you don't hafta do this," Raph said.

Violet looked to Raphael. "He was like family to you. Well, in a few months, Donnie and I will be married...and I will officially be part of your family...that makes Leatherhead family to me as well." She smiled gently before tenderly kissing Donnie's cheek. "Families help each other."

"Do April and Casey know?" Mikey asked softly.

"Nah," Raph answered softly. "Not yet."

"I know they'd want to come to the funeral," Donnie said.

"Yeah, I know," Raph said. "I'll call 'em tonight."

"Why don't we all stay here tonight?" Violet suggested. "I don't think any of you particularly want to be alone..."

'It's never good to be alone when you're grieving', Tabitha scribbled.

"You sure we wouldn't be in the way?" Claudia asked as she leaned into Raph when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nonsense," Violet answered. "There's plenty of room."

"Who's gonna call Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I can do that," Claudia said.

"Just wait a bit on that, 'kay?" Raph asked with the barest of smiles turning up the corners of his wide mouth. He had a feeling that now was not the best time...

* * *

_...Leo's room..._

"That was..._wow_," Leonardo breathed as he held Ruby close and nuzzled her hair.

He was still inside of her. Though he had rolled the both of them onto their sides once his body had finished trembling with aftershocks of pleasure, Leo could not bring himself to separate himself from Ruby just yet. Being with her like this...being inside of her felt more right than any of the times he and Kiki had made love. Never before had Leo felt so physically and emotionally connected with anyone, and the beauty of it made him want to weep.

Ruby was his true soul mate. Leonardo could feel it. As they had made love, he had felt their hearts and souls meld together-further adding to the pleasure brought about by their physical intimacy. Though they had only made love once, it was far from quick...and what their session had lacked in speed, it more than made up for in passion and intensity.

Since it was Ruby's first time in almost four years, Leonardo had wanted to make sure it was as pleasurable as possible for her, so he had taken his time-claiming her with slow and deep thrusts. Employing every meditative technique he knew, he had pushed his own aching need to the side and made Ruby the center of his focus. As Leo made love to her, he had worshipped her beautiful body-his hands and mouth seeking out every single, pleasure-giving spot time and time again.

He simply could not help himself.

The sounds of Ruby's pleasure had been music to Leo's ears. He could not get enough of them-always wanting to hear more.

Ruby was not a dirty-talker like Kiki had been, and Leonardo loved that! Kiki talking dirty during sex had always been a major pet-peeve of his, and it had taken every ounce of self-control and motivation that he had to keep himself from stopping whatever he was doing whenever Kiki started doing it. In Leo's mind, the act of making love was beautiful and sacred, and talking dirty only served to cheapen it.

But there had been nothing cheap about his making love to Ruby.

It had been nothing but intimate and sensual-hands and mouths so very reverent as they explored and paid homage to the other's body. But that was not the best part. The soft yet arousing sounds of Ruby's gasps, moans and whimpers were without a doubt the most beautiful sounds Leonardo had ever heard, and it was in the interest of hearing them for as long as possible that he brought Ruby to orgasm not once, not twice, but four times.

He never once rushed.

Leonardo made sure to stoke the fires of each of Ruby's climaxes before slowly building upon her pleasure and bringing her to that mindless bliss once more. When he had felt Ruby's inner walls clamp down so tightly around his throbbing length for the fourth time, Leonardo was unable to hold back any longer, and his wordless roar of release created a unique harmony with Ruby's pleasure cry as he followed her into the mindless bliss which only sweet release could bring as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

It had been the most intense and powerful orgasm of Leonardo's life.

However, when Leo's ears became attuned to the soft sound of sobbing, his eyes widened in worry and his residual pleasure was forgotten. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ruby answered softly.

"Then why are you crying?" Leo asked gently as he searched Ruby's face for an answer. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," Ruby answered with a small smile. "It's just..."

"What?" Leo prompted gently.

Ruby suddenly kissed Leonardo. "It's just that...that was so beautiful," she wept softly as she held onto Leo. "It was never like that before...not even with my husband," she added softly.

Leonardo smiled gently before tenderly kissing Ruby's soft lips. "It was never like that for me before either," he murmured as he gazed into his lover's eyes. "It was the most amazing of my entire life." He kissed her again before simply cradling her against him.

"As amazing as that was though...I'm scared," Ruby said softly.

"Why?" Leo asked softly.

"Because we're just starting our relationship," Ruby answered. "And we agreed to take things slowly..." Worry was evident on her lovely face. "What if this somehow ruins what we were trying to build?"

Leo smiled gently before silencing Ruby with a tender kiss. "It won't," he said as he gazed into his lover's eyes. "I promise you that everything will be alright...and while I will always treasure what we just shared, I won't push you into a repeat until you're ready." He gently rested his forehead against Ruby's. "It happened, and it was beautiful...beyond beautiful actually," he added with a growing smile. "But if you think it was too fast, then it won't happen again until you're ready."

"Are you sure you're alright with that?" Ruby asked softly as she tenderly cupped Leo's cheeks in her palms.

"Yes," Leonardo answered with a nod. "There's a connection between us, Ruby...a deep connection that I've never felt with anyone else ever before. I..." He sighed softly as he searched for the words that could describe what it was he was feeling, only to sigh in frustration when he could not. "I can't explain it, but it's so..._strong_. My need to be with you...to be near you...I'm so drawn to you, Ruby...but it's much stronger than that. It's a _need_...it's..."

"Bashert," Ruby supplied with a gentle smile.

Leo blinked. "What?"

"Bashert," Ruby repeated. "It's a Yiddish word that means destined...fated." Her smile remained as she cupped Leo's cheek in her palm. "It means meant to be."

Leonardo smiled. "That's exactly it," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Is that crazy?"

"No," Ruby answered softly.

"Even though we haven't been together long?" Leo asked softly.

"You can't help these things, Leo," Ruby answered softly with a gentle smile. "They just happen...and we were lucky enough to have found each other." She continued to smile and simply gaze into Leo's eyes for a few moments before removing her hands from his face and looking down at her wedding ring. Then, she slowly and deliberately slid the ring from her finger.

"You don't have to do that," Leo said softly, though his heart fluttered and raced with excitement.

"Yes, I do," Ruby said softly before carefully placing the ring on Leo's nightstand. "I've mourned my husband for long enough," she said as she gently cupped Leo's cheeks once more. "But it's time for me to let him go. I'm finally ready to let him go." She lightly kissed Leo's noseridge before gazing into his eyes. "While I will always love him in a special way, it's no longer _him_ that causes my heart to race and skip with excitement...and it's no longer _his_ touch that my body craves."

"Oh, Ruby..." Leo breathed softly as he rested his forehead against his lover's.

"Kiss me, Leo," Ruby begged in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Leonardo was only too happy to oblige Ruby-capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Slowly slipping out of her at last, Leo gently rolled so that Ruby was pinned beneath him-making sure to keep most of his weight supported on his elbows. His tail waggled lazily in delight as Ruby's little hands and feet caressed his skin, and he churred softly as his tongue brushed languidly against hers.

In that moment, there were no Humanists, and there were no brutal murders.

There was only the two of them as they nurtured their growing feelings for each other-blissfully unaware of the miracle that would only bind them closer together as it grew and thrived in the warm, nurturing protection of Ruby's womb.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**inuficcrzy:**Thanks for your suggestions. You rule, chica! :)

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

_...Greenwood Cemetery chapel; five days later..._

It was a small funeral.

In total, there were only twelve in attendance-the turtles and their chosen women, and April and Casey along with their two sons. True to her word, Violet had made all the arrangements. She had even hired a stretch Hummer to accommodate all of them on the drive to the cemetery.

Cremation was what had readily been decided upon.

It served two purposes. Firstly, even without his head Leatherhead's body was far too big to fit in a normal casket, and it would have taken too long to have one custom-made to his measurements. Secondly, and most importantly, the turtles had wanted their departed friend to be at peace without the risk of being dug up either by Humanists for desecration, or by scientists for research.

Neither risk was one that the turtles had wanted to take.

Leatherhead deserved better than that.

As the priest read the prayers and blessings over the urn of ashes, Violet held one of Donnie's hands in both of her own as she sat beside him. Not once during the time between that moment and the announcement of Leatherhead's murder had she left Donatello's side during his time of sadness. Neither had the other three women for their own terrapins. Even Claudia had provided Raphael with strength and comfort despite still being haunted from what she had seen that night.

In fact, it was Claudia and Ruby who had done all the cooking for the wake which was to take place back at the guys' place after the funeral.

Ruby...

Violet glanced over at the auburn-haired beauty as she sat quietly beside Leonardo and held his hand in both her own. Though she had just joined their circle, she had really come through in this time of sadness. She had been with Leo whenever she had been able. Being a mother and getting into the swing of her recent transfer at the station took up a lot of her time, but she always made it a point to be with Leo after she had gotten off work and spent some time with her son-often staying with him into the morning hours. There was a sense of completion now that she was there with them-as though she had been the missing piece of the puzzle...the long-lost member of their motley family.

Tabitha had helped wherever and whenever she could as well...when she was not banished up to her room in order to rest and finish recovering. However, when that occurred, all was not lost since Mikey was never far from his girl-making Tabitha's 'banishment' the perfect time for her to simply hold her grieving terrapin as he wept for the loss of his friend.

All four women had pulled together like the foundation of a building and had borne their men up-supporting them in their time of need and trying to heal the wounds in their hearts. While they had never met Leatherhead, they still grieved his loss. They grieved the loss of a life so cruelly and brutally taken from the world. Whether Leatherhead had been their friend or not, he was still an innocent whose life had been suddenly cut short because of who and what he was, and in that fact alone the girls found more than enough reason to despair.

The funeral was over now.

Violet stood when Donatello did and walked with him to the podium upon which the urn was resting. The plan was to scatter Leatherhead's ashes on the ocean after they left the cemetery. Leatherhead had always loved the ocean...the smell of the cool, salt water as it splashed against his rough skin like the sweet, languid caress of a lover.

The turtles had decided that it was the perfect place to lay their friend to his eternal rest.

When Violet moved to release her beloved's hands so he could better take up the urn, her movements were stayed by Donnie grabbing a hold of one of her hands before it could be removed. So Violet kept her hold on her terrapin's hand-squeezing it as she tenderly kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you," she whispered to him softly.

Donnie gazed down at his beloved fiance with red, tear-filled eyes as he carefully cradled the urn to him. He felt the truth behind Violet's words, and he knew that she would help him through this loss. "Thank you," he murmured in a emotionally choked whisper. He however lost control when Violet tenderly kissed away the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he could not stop himself from crushing her to him and clinging to her as though she were his lifeline as he openly wept into her shoulder.

Both of her hands now free, Violet wrapped her arms around Donatello and cradled him to her-gently rocking him back and forth as she whispered soothing and loving words to him. Within moments, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around the both of them, and she glanced up to see that they belonged to Raphael who was soon joined by Leonardo and Michelangelo. All three turtles had tears in their eyes, but they did not bother to wipe them away. They were grieving for their friend and there was no shame in that. Moments later joined by Ruby, Claudia and Tabitha, as well as April, Casey and their two sons.

And so the twelve of them stood like that...

Huddled around each other in a mass as they held each other.

Everything else around them faded until there was only the twelve of them-eight grieving the loss of a friend, and four coming together as one unified source of comfort.

* * *

_...The guys' place; a few hours later..._

"Here's a fresh kuegal," Ruby said as she placed the casserole dish on the kitchen counter to cool after having just taken it out of the oven. "And the coffee cake should be done in about ten minutes."

"It smells delicious," April said with a sad smile. "You and Claudia did an amazing job..." She sighed softly. "I just wish I could've helped more..."

"You have two kids in school and a business," Claudia said soothingly. "You can't just up and leave Casey to take care of all of it...just like he couldn't up and leave _you_ to take care of it all."

"I know, I know..." April said as the brunette left to take the casserole dish to the buffet that had been set up in the dining room. "But still...Leatherhead was our friend too..." Feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more, she grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and dabbed at her eyes before blowing her nose. "I just feel like I've been so useless."

"You're not useless," Ruby said gently as she lightly patted April's shoulder. "You're here...and that's what matters." She looked down when she felt a light tugging on her dress and smiled when she saw Matthew.

After the group had spread Leatherhead's ashes, they had stopped by Ruby's home to pick up the small boy since her father was at work and her mother had a doctor's appointment that she had not been able to get out of. While they had been in the neighborhood, and after much pleading from Jesse and Parker, they had picked Goliath up from Violet's home as well. Fortunately, there was more than enough room in the car Violet had hired, and Goliath had been more than content to lay on the floor and have attention lavished upon him.

"Yes, bubbula?" Ruby asked as she lifted her son into her arms and cradled him against her hip. "What is it?"

"Mommy...can I play with the doggy?"

Ruby leaned out of the kitchen door and peered down the hall to the living room and saw that Casey and the boys were currently playing with Goliath. "Alright," she said with a smile and nod as she put her son back down. "Just don't be too rough with him, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Matthew said with a nod before running off down the hall.

"He's a real cutie," April said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile of her own.

"Seeing him and Leo together...it's just precious," April added. "The way Matti just climbed onto Leo's lap in the car...he's so comfortable with him."

"Oh, I know," Ruby said with a soft giggle before turning to the oven and taking out the coffee cake. "Matti just adores him."

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Leo cares a great deal for Matti as well," April said as he smile began fading into a more sober expression. "And for you." She silent for several moments. "Ruby...just what are your feelings for Leo? Are you in this for the long haul, or are you just going to up and leave when things don't go your way?"

Ruby blinked in surprise as she put the coffee cake down on the counter to cool. "Excuse me?" she asked as she turned to face the older woman.

"Are you serious about Leo, or are you just fucking with him?" April asked. "Because let me tell you something...he can't go through what he went through with Kiki...not again, and if you do to him what _she_ did to him...nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will keep me from kicking your ass."

Ruby regarded April coolly. "Are you always this hostile towards your friends' girlfriends, or am I just lucky?"

"In this case, you're just lucky," April answered. "And as soon as I'm done with you, Claudia's going to be lucky too. But can you honestly blame me? Leo has been through a lot, Ruby. Blamed and faulted by his wife because he couldn't get her pregnant, having his wife leave him when things got too hard, and now losing a close friend...Leo's strong, Ruby...but I don't know how much more he can take. So I'm going to ask you again...are you in this for the long haul, or are you going to pick up and leave when things get hard? Because I'm telling you right now...you will _never_ find another man who will love you and be there for you like Leo can. Well, you can...but all three of them are currently spoken for. But if that knowledge isn't enough to get you through the hard times, then maybe it's best if you leave now before the two of you get more involved."

"Are you finished?" Ruby asked after a few moments of silence. "Is it my turn now?"

April gave a small nod of ascent.

"Alright then," Ruby answered. "Let me start off by saying that your protectiveness of your family is very admirable. You are obviously the matriarch of this family unit so it is more than understandable that you would behave in this way. Let me then now assure you, April, that I have no intention of loving and leaving Leo. I would not do that to him, I would not do that to my son...and I would not do that to myself. I know what a good man Leo is...kind, gentle, patient, protective..._loving_...I would be an idiot to give all of that up."

"Everything okay in here?" Leonardo asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

April had been regarding Ruby quietly, but at length, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and it only grew when she saw the light which entered Leo and Ruby's eyes when they gazed at each other. "Yeah, Leo...everything is just fine."

* * *

_...Hours later..._

"Goodnight, bubbula," Ruby said softly with a loving smile as she leaned down and brushed a tender kiss to her son's forehead.

Dressed in one of Leonardo's T-shirts and snuggled up in bed with Waffles in one of the extra rooms, Matthew smiled sleepily up at his mother. "Ni, nis, mommy..."

Neither Ruby nor Leo wanting to be apart, and not thinking it logical to take Matthew home and come back again, it was decided that Ruby and Matthew would stay the night. There was more than enough room, so it was no problem at all, and as Leonardo watched the loving tenderness with which his future wife tuck in his future son, he was filled with a pleasant warmth that slowly chased away the cold sadness of the day.

"Now, mommy is just down the hall, okay? In the room with the blue door."

"Okay, mommy."

Ruby smiled and lightly rubbed her nose against Matthew's before kissing his cheeks. "I love you."

"Love you too..."

Ruby stood and stepped away from the edge of the bed-smiling softly at Leo who took her place and gently brushed a few strands of hair from Matthew's forehead.

"Goodnight, little one," Leo said softly with a gentle smile.

Matthew leaned into Leonardo's hand as his eyes started drifting closed. "G'night, sensei..." Moments later, he was sleeping.

Silently, so as not to awaken Matthew, Leo slowly stepped away from the bed and came to stand beside Ruby-his arm automatically going around her and drawing her close. He stood there like that for several moments-simply holding Ruby close and breathing in her scent as he watched Matthew sleep.

"You'll make a wonderful father, Leo," Ruby murmured softly as she let her head fall onto her lover's shoulder.

"Do you really think so?" Leo asked softly as he lightly nuzzled Ruby's hair.

"Yes, I do," Ruby answered softly with a nod. "You're a natural with Matthew, and I've seen the way you are with the kids brought into the station. You're a natural father, Leo..."

Leonardo smiled softly before tenderly kissing Ruby's forehead. "Come on," he whispered as he turned the both of them and started for the door. "Let's get to bed ourselves."

"Be sure to leave Matti's door open just a crack," Ruby whispered.

"Done and done," Leo whispered. Once he had done just that, he led the way down the hall to his bedroom and ushered Ruby inside before closing the door. "Let me get you one of my shirts to sleep in," he said as he stepped away from Ruby and moved to the closet. As he passed the bed, the image of Kiki could not have been further from his mind.

After all, it was a new bed, and he had christened it with a new woman.

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile as she began undress. Padding over to the closet in her bra and panties of dark blue lace, she grabbed a hanger and hung her dress up in the empty side of the closet without so much as a second thought in order to keep it from wrinkling. Done with that task, she then padded over to the bathroom to wash her face.

Turning after having grabbed a shirt, Leo's eyes fell on the dress hanging on what used to be Kiki's side of the closet. Ruby's sweet, intoxicating scent still clung to the dress. Leo could smell it clearly. How could he not when Kiki's scent had long since faded? As Ruby's scent gently wafted around the space and into his nose, Leonardo could not help but notice just how right it felt to have Ruby's scent there. He found that he liked it...

_Very_ much.

In fact, he loved it.

Just as he loved how Ruby's dress looked in the closet.

Leonardo blinked.

Love? Yes, he loved how Ruby made him feel, and he loved so many things about her...her smile, her laugh, her sense of humor, and her sweet nature. He loved the warm softness of her skin and how it felt against the smooth pebbliness of his own. He loved the smooth silkiness of her hair, and God how he loved the way she smelled...

As he turned towards the bathroom, he smiled and his heart fluttered in delight when he saw Ruby emerge. She was so beautiful, and there was a certain glow about her that only served to enhance her natural beauty.

He definitely loved being with her...

"What?" Ruby asked with a questioning smile as she approached and took the shirt from Leo's hands.

Was Leo in love with her?

No...it was too soon for that.

Or was it?

"You've got the strangest smile on your face," Ruby mused as she tilted her head to the side before unfastening her bra and slipping the shirt over her head. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Leonardo answered with a smile as he slid his arms around Ruby's waist and drew her close before capturing her soft lips in a slow, deep kiss-churring softly as his tongue brushed against hers in a languid caress. Slowly breaking the kiss, his smile remained as he rested his forehead against Ruby's and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I just really like what I see."

"What?" Ruby asked with a smile. "Me in your shirt?"

"You," Leo said with his smile still in place as he continued gazing into Ruby's eyes. "Just you."


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:**Sexual content throughout. There...you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

_...Station; a week later..._

"There she is," Leo said with a smile as he came out into the main corridor to find Ruby descending the stairs from the second floor. "I was just about to go up and ask if you wanted join me for lunch...are you alright?" he asked with growing worry as he saw small lines of discomfort around Ruby's eyes.

Ruby sighed but offered Leo a smile. "I'm fine," she said as she gingerly rubbed her stomach. "My stomach is just mad at me about something."

"Well let's get you something to eat," Leonardo said gently as he lightly pressed a hand to Ruby's back and began guiding her down the corridor. Now that some time had passed between Ruby's transfer, the two of them began taking baby steps in bringing their relationship out into the open. A touch on the arm, being seen together, Leo tucking hair behind Ruby's ear...nothing overt, but all little signs that there was more to the two of them than met the eye.

"Oh, Leo...I don't know if I can," Ruby said with the softest of whines as she allowed her lover to lead her. "Just the thought of food makes me want to vomit."

"We'll go to the diner around the corner, okay?" Leo suggested. "You can have some chicken soup. It's bound to come with saltines." He smiled gently. "Now, I know it won't be as good as your matzo ball soup, but it should still help."

Ruby sighed and hung her head in a show of defeat as Leo led her outside. "Alright, you win."

"So when did this start?" Leo asked with concern. "Think you might be coming down with the flu? I hear it's going around."

"I don't know," Ruby answered. "Maybe...who can tell anymore? What I _do_know is that I've been feeling queasy these past two days, but today it's gotten bad. You actually caught me on my way to the little market down the street...I was going to get a box of saltines and a bottle of ginger-ale." She sighed and gave her lover a wry smile. "I thought it would be a nice change from my saltines and chamomile tea diet that I've been living on these past couple of days."

"_That_ is not a meal," Leo reprimanded gently.

"It is when it's the only thing I can keep down," Ruby grumped softly. "That and green apples." She sighed as she and Leo stepped into the warm diner. "But enough about me," she said with a slightly strained smile as she looked up at her lover. "How are _you_?"

"First of all, I will _never_have enough of you," Leo said as he escorted Ruby to an empty booth. "So don't try to play yourself off as unimportant, and secondly I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "I'm still upset and troubled over Leatherhead's death, but at least I'm able to function at a better capacity now."

"That's good," Ruby said with a smile as she slid into one of the booth seats.

"Did you tell your parents that they're invited to Thanksgiving at our place?" Leo asked as he slid into the other side of the booth.

"I did," Ruby said with a nod and a smile. "And they're looking forward to it." She gingerly rubbed her stomach and promptly ordered a ginger-ale when the waitress came by to take their drink orders.

Already knowing what he wanted, Leo took the liberty of ordering chicken soup for Ruby and the club sandwich for himself as he placed his drink order.

"Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Ruby asked once the waitress had left.

"Of course," Leo answered with a smile. "I just need to stop by my place to shower and change clothes." He was silent for a few moments. "Speaking of which...did you think about what I said the other day?"

"About my leaving some clothes at your place?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yes," Leo answered with a nod.

"Would you really want me to?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Very much," Leonardo answered. "That way if you and Matti ever have to spend the night again for any unexpected reason, you don't have to get up early and rush home to change...the two of you will already have some clothes there. It's a practical thing to do if you want to avoid that. Besides," he said softly as he reached across the table and gently rested his hand over Ruby's. "I liked how your dress looked in my closet. Every time I go in there now, I keep expecting and hoping to find something of yours..."

Despite her uneasy stomach, Ruby found herself smiling warmly at Leo, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she gazed into his eyes. "Well...in that case, my answer is yes."

Leo smiled and his heart raced. "We could even make the room Matti slept in his official room," he suggested softly...hopefully. "He can decorate it however he wants."

The fluttering in Ruby's chest intensified, and there was an odd stirring in her womb. "I think it's an excellent idea, and I know that Matti would love it," she said with a smile.

Leo's smile grew. "Good," he said with a nod. "Then it's settled...my home is _your_ home."

* * *

_...Station..._

"So what're yer plans fer when the shifts over, Lucci?" Raph asked as he sat casually on the edge of Claudia's desk.

"Oh, I dunno," Claudia said with a sigh as she stretched and leaned back in her chair. To the unknowing eye, it was an innocent enough move, but in reality, Claudia was trying to excite Raph by giving him as good a look at her body through her uniform. They had not had sex since before Leatherhead's death. Both of them had simply been too distracted, but now the ache of longing curling deep in Claudia's abdomen told her that she and Raph were long overdue. "Just head home...have a long, hot shower, maybe order a pizza and have a couple beers..."

Raphael's tail began growing uncomfortable, and he had to shift a little in his seat while swallowing the soft growl which threatened to rumble in his throat. It had been a long time for him and Claudia, and Raph was ready to explode. "Sounds like a great plan," he said with a slow grin.

"Oh, I know it," Claudia said with a grin of her own. "And then, I plan on climbing into bed and not leaving."

"Fer how long?" Raph asked in a slightly husky voice.

"However long it takes," Claudia said as she lowered her eyelids halfway and gazed up at Raphael through her long, lashes.

"Yeah?" Raph asked huskily.

"Yeah," Claudia answered with a nod. "For _days_ if need be..."

Not trusting his mouth at that moment, Raphael grabbed a pen and scribbled a message on a notepad on Claudia's desk. 'I'm gonna do such naughty things to you.'

Claudia's heart raced. "Bring it on," she said.

'You're going the right way for a spanking,' Raph scribbled while grinning down at Claudia-his amber eyes boring deeply into her brown ones.

Claudia's grin widened and she slowly licked her lips before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper. "Bring it on."

* * *

_...The guys' place; a few hours later..._

In the kitchen, Violet hummed softly as she poured Donatello a fresh mug of coffee as she waited for the kettle to whistle. She smiled fondly when she turned and found him still pouring over one of the bridal magazines at the kitchen table. "You are _so_ adorable," she said as she placed the mug in front of her beloved.

"Hmm?" Donnie asked with a blink as he looked up. "Why for?" he asked with a smile.

Violet giggled. "What? I can't think it adorable to see my fiance engrossed by a bridal magazine?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck and sat on his lap before kissing him.

Though he felt his cheeks warm a little, Donatello smiled into the kiss and churred softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What?" he asked after breaking the kiss. "Leo did the same thing when he and Kiki were planning their wedding. Don't all grooms help their future wives with wedding plans?"

"Well, I honestly can't say from personal experience," Violet answered with a soft giggle. "But from what I've seen by simply observing people over the years, most grooms seem like their brides _drag_ them around through the planning stages."

Donnie blinked. "Really? But why?" he asked in genuine puzzlement.

Violet shrugged. "Just one of those things I suppose."

"Well, you can rest assured that _I_ plan to be very much involved with the planning," Donnie said with a smile. "After all...it's all leading up to the best day of my life...a day that for years, I never thought would happen for me." He kissed Violet tenderly. "I plan to savor every moment."

Violet sighed contentedly into the kiss and smiled as she rested her forehead against Donnie's and gazed deeply into his gentle, eyes. "As do I."

Donnie's smile never wavered. "I love you so much, Violet...so _very_ much."

"And I love you, Donatello," Violet answered. "With all my heart."

Donatello kissed Violet once more just because he could. "So...have you decided if you want the wedding to be in a church or outside?"

"Well, that all depends on when we have it, doesn't it?" Violet asked with a giggle. "We still have to settle on a date."

"Well, when would you like to get married, my lovely flower?" Donnie asked. "Would you like to be a June bride?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Violet admitted. "I just know that I don't want to spend months upon months planning...months that could be instead spent in wedded bliss," she said with a smile.

Donatello's heart fluttered. "Well...when does your uncle get back?"

"The sixteenth of December, I believe," Violet answered as she stood when the kettle began whistling. Moving to the stove, she turned off the burner and poured the hot water into a pot of loose-leaf tea. Placing the lid on the pot, she went back to the table as resumed her place on Donnie's lap.

"Alright, well...how about me make our date the twentieth?" Donnie suggested.

Violet was silent for several moments before a smile spread over her lips. "Perfect," she said. "Only instead of having it here when Uncle Richard gets back, why don't we have it over _there_?"

Donnie blinked. "Over there? Over there as in _England_?"

"Yes," Violet said with a nod. "Oh, Donnie, think about it...Raph, Leo, Claudia and Ruby could put in for some holiday time and then everyone could come over, attend our wedding, and then celebrate Christmas with us a few days later."

"And where would the wedding be?" Donnie asked.

"At the family manor," Violet answered. "Oh, Donnie...it's so beautiful there."

"I know, I've seen the pictures," Donnie said with a smile. "Would your uncle mind?"

"Of course he wouldn't," Violet answered with a smile and a shake of her head. "But that's only if you agree to go along with this. After all, it's your wedding as well. You_ do_ get a say."

"Would there be room for everyone?" Donnie asked.

"More than enough room," Violet said with a smile and a nod.

"How will we handle the logistics of the planning with us being over here on the other side of the pond?" Donnie asked.

"We'll tell my uncle what we want, and he'll take care of things," Violet answered. "He'll hire a wedding planner of course, but he'll make sure the planner does everything we want. Oh, and it'll be the perfect chance for Mikey to meet Taboo's dad."

"Then I say we go for it," Donnie said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Violet asked. "Don't just say it because you want to make me happy, Donnie. I want _you_ to be happy as well."

"I'm already happy," Donatello said as his arms tightened around Violet's waist. "Because I have you." He tenderly kissed Violet's lips. "I don't care where we get married, flower...just so long as we _do_. Besides...I've always wanted to go to England. It's one of the places on my list."

Violet was all smiles and her heart fluttered happily as she kissed Donnie back. "In that case, I'd best get on the phone with my uncle so we can make it possible for you to cross England _off_ your list. Oh, and shopping! Taboo and I have to go dress shopping!"

"Not just yet though," Donnie said with an impish grin before capturing Violet's lips in a slow, deep kiss. He churred softly in response to his beloved's soft moan when their tongues brushed against the other, and he gently tangled a hand into her hair.

"Oh, get a room you two," Mikey said with a roll of his eyes as he came into the kitchen and strode to the fridge for a soda.

"You're just jealous because _your_ blond is at work," Donnie said with a grin.

"So what if I am?" Mikey asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Violet said with a smile. "Are you still picking her up after the show and bringing her here?"

"Yup," Mikey answered with a nod and a smile. "So...you two doing anything else but sucking face in here?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"As a matter of fact, we've been making wedding plans," Violet answered with a smile. "What do you say about going to England?"

"Can I make one of those palace guards laugh?" Mikey asked.

Violet blinked. "You can _try_."

"Then I say I'm totally there, dudette," Mikey said with an impish grin.

"Uh, Mikey...you _do_ realize that it's next to impossible to get those guards to show any emotion, right?" Donnie asked.

"Bro..._who_ do you think you're talking to?" Mikey asked with a grin. "No one, and I mean _no one_can resist laughing around the Mikester. I'll accept their challenge!"

"But Mikey...they didn't issue you a challange," Donnie said. "They don't even _know_ you."

"It was a silent challenge, bro," Mikey said with a grin. "And I'm not gonna rest until I win."

Donatello sighed and groaned softly as he rubbed his bald head. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

_...Claudia's; a few hours later..._

In the shower, as the spray of the hot water beat down on both of them, Raphael drove into Claudia with slow but possessive strokes as he held her pinned against the wall of the shower. His thumbs caressed Claudia's lower abdomen as his powerful hands gripped and supported her hips, and his groans and grunts of building pleasure mingled and created a unique harmony with his lover's moans and whimpers.

Getting dirty while getting clean...that was what Raph had called it.

This time was slow, but when they had first arrived at the apartment, Raphael had wasted no time in ripping the clothes from Claudia's body, bending her over the arm of the couch and taking her hard and fast. It had been rough, primal and almost animalistic. It had been over quickly with the two of them shuddering as one as their wordless cries of pleasure were ripped from their throats, but it had taken the edge off-giving the two of them much need relief.

Now Raphael was free to take his time-his mouth seeking all those secret places on Claudia's body that made her sigh and whimper with delight as he drove them both closer to release with his deep and merciless thrusts. The sounds of Claudia's moans as she clung to him drove Raphael wild, and as she left a trail of nipping kisses down his neck, he reacted by gripping her shoulder with his teeth and shifting their positions just enough so he could angle her hips and mercilessly hit his lover's elusive pleasure point as his plastron mercilessly rubbed against her sensitive nub. His did not stop until Claudia threw her head back and cried wordlessly in bliss as her body trembled in release. Raph was moments behind her-his roar of release echoing against the tiles of the bathroom as he spilled himself deep inside of his lover.

They stayed like that for several moments-both lovers coming down from their most recent high. Raphael held Claudia close-keeping her supported He could never bring himself to separate himself from her right away after they had just been so intimate with each other. It did not matter how he took her-slow and gentle or hard and fast-Raphael was always so humbled by the depth of love and trust he saw in Claudia's eyes, and he wanted to bask in their shared intimacy for as long as he was able.

"Love you, Claudia," Raph growled huskily as he rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Love _you_, Raphael," Claudia replied with a smile as she tenderly kissed him.

It was not until the water began turning cold that Raphael finally slipped out of Claudia before putting her carefully down on her feet. He quickly turned off the water before sliding the shower door open and grabbing a towel. He handed it to Claudia before grabbing one for himself and drying himself off.

"Oh, I know they're going to tell you guys on Thanksgiving, but I'm going to say it anyway," Claudia said as she wrapped the towel around her. "Thanks for inviting my family over for dinner," she said with a smile.

Raphael grinned as he finished toweling himself off. "Well, they're gonna hafta meet my brothers eventually. Figured that day was as good as any."

"True," Claudia said with a smile as she wrapped her towel around her like a toga before running a comb through her wet hair. "So, you want me to order the usual?" she asked as she padded into the bedroom and pulled an extra-large Yankees jersey out of her closet. She let the towel fall to the floor before slipping the jersey over her head. The hem fell to her knees.

"Yeah, that's fine," Raph said with a nod while grinning. He thought Claudia looked absolutely adorable. Once he was done drying himself, he tossed the towel into the nearby hamper. "I'm gonna go crack open a couple beers."

"'Kay," Claudia said as she grabbed the phone by the bed and hit the speed dial for their favorite pizza place. "Why don't you pick a movie?" she called out before falling silent as the phone rang.

"You got it," Raph said as he strode into the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge. He took them into the living room and put them on coasters on the coffee table without so much as a second thought, and as he made his way over to the DVD rack, he could not help but chuckle. "Lookit me bein' all domesticated," he mused softly as he perused the movies before selecting one that he knew both he and Claudia would like-_'The Godfather'_.

Raphael grinned as he popped the movie into the DVD player. Claudia certainly was a rarity. Not many women liked _'The Godfather'_, but then again...Claudia was _not_ most women. She liked action movies just as much as chick-flicks, and she could hold her own with the men she was surrounded with on a daily basis just as easily as she could be classy and feminine-without being overtly so.

Fellagirly...

That was how Claudia often described herself...the kind of girl who would say 'I'll get it...hold my pumps'. She was the best of both worlds, and Raphael could _not _imagine anyone better for him to be domesticated with.

* * *

_...Rabinovitch residence; a few hours later..._

Standing in the doorway of her son's room, Ruby absently rubbed her abdomen and looked on with a loving gentle smile as Leonardo tucked a sleeping Matthew into bed. She liked the image very much. Leonardo was so gentle with her son, and Ruby knew he would be a wonderful father to him when the time came.

Ruby had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling as Leonardo literally tip-toed away from the bed and came to stand beside her in the doorway. "_You_ are too adorable," she whispered as she closed the door as she and Leo stepped out into the hall-leaving the door open just a crack.

Leonardo chuckled. "So long as _you_think so, that's all that matters," he said with a smile as he gently wrapped his arms around Ruby and drew her close before kissing her. Breaking the kiss, he simply gazed silently at Ruby for a few moments. "I don't know what it is, but lately...you just seem...I don't know...more beautiful than usual. I don't know what it is, but you just seem so radiant."

Ruby's heart fluttered, and she kissed Leo tenderly as she slid her arms up around his neck. "Would you like to stay over?" Ruby asked softly...hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as he gazed into Ruby's eyes-his heart beginning to race.

"Yes," Ruby answered softly. "I want you, Leo," she whispered as she gazed deeply into those pools of gold which made her heart melt. "I _need_ you. My body aches and longs for your touch, and I'm tired of running from it."

A soft, aroused growl rumbled low in Leonardo's throat. "Where's your bedroom?" he whispered.

Wordlessly, Ruby smiled as she took Leo's hand and began quietly leading him to her bedroom. Once inside, she had barely finished closing the door when Leo had her wrapped in his arms once more. She moaned softly when her lips were captured in a slow, deep kiss, and she could feel herself melting into the strength of Leo's hard body. "We'll have to be quiet," she whispered as she pushed Leo's jacket off before her fingers began unbuttoning Leo's shirt.

"Yes," Leo murmured between kisses as he unzipped the back of Ruby's dress. "We'll be quiet..." His large hands pushed the dress from Ruby's shoulders before finally just letting it drop. "Very, _very_ quiet..." He kissed her deeper and pressed her close after shrugging off his shirt-shivering after having taken in the sight of the dark, blue lace of her panties and bra.

Soft gasps escaped Ruby's lips as Leonardo gently nipped and nibbled his way down her neck and over her collar bones as he unclasped her bra before cupping her breasts, and she ached with longing for him. "Leo..." she moaned in a whisper.

"Ruby..." Leonardo lifted Ruby into his arms and carried her to the bed before laying her down. Gazing down at her hungrily, he undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor before crawling onto the bed and sliding Ruby's panties down her legs and carelessly tossing them over his shoulder. Lying on top of her, Leo kissed Ruby deeply before slowly kissing and nibbling his way down her delicious body-churring softly in response to her soft gasps and whimpers of building pleasure.

Leo smiled up at Ruby as he spread her legs, and as her scent permeated his nasal passages, Leo could not stop himself from dipping his head down and tenderly paying homage to the core of her femininity...

* * *

_...The guys' place..._

"I still can't believe we actually found this," Tabitha said excitedly as she pulled a jar of peanut butter from the pantry.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Michelangelo opened the box of 'this' and pulled out what he could only describe as a shredded-wheat hockey puck. "And just what _is_ this?" he asked as he turned the object in his hand.

"Weetabix," Tabitha answered with a smile as she grabbed a butter knife.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I can read, thank you very much," he said as he pointed to the name on the box. "But what _is _weetabix?"

"Wheat biscuits," Tabitha explained. "I've been craving them like mad but haven't been able to find any."

"Uh...'kay, now what do you do with them?"

"You eat them, silly," Tabitha said with a smile as she took the piece from Mikey's hand and put it on a small plate.

"_How_?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"Oh, there's no _one_ way," Tabitha explained as she slathered peanut butter on the wheat biscuit. "You can mash it up in hot or cold milk and eat it like cereal, or crumble it into oatmeal, or eat it with fruit...there's other ways as well, but _my_favorite way is this way," she said as she began slicing up a banana and putting the slices on top of the peanut butter. She took a bite and her eyes immediately fluttered closed as she moaned in delight. "Oh, God..._so_ yummy!" She proceeded to close up the box.

"You're not going to have anymore?" Mikey asked.

"No...if I don't leave any for Viola, she'll kill me," Tabitha said with a grin and a giggle before taking another bite. "Want some?" she asked as she held the piece out to Mikey.

"Nah, it's okay pixie," Mikey said while slightly wrinkling his nose. "No offense, but it looks kinda nasty."

"Don't knock it until you try it," Tabitha said as she inched the wheat biscuit closer to Mikey's mouth the way a parent would a child who did not want to eat a certain item. "Come on, imp...open up the hanger for the plane," she said with a playful grin.

"Nuh, uh," Mikey said with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms over his plastron-playing the part of stubborn child.

"Oh, come on...you didn't think you'd like old movies, but you enjoyed that little marathon, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Mikey assented.

"Then why won't you try _this_?"

Michelangelo sighed. "Fine," he said before opening his mouth. He took a bite and chewed.

"Well?" Tabitha asked.

"Okay, fine...you were right," Mikey said with a sheepish grin before snatching the last of the wheat biscuit from Tabitha's hand and popping it into his mouth.

"Of course I was right," Tabitha said with a mock-snooty air. "You know why?"

"Why?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"Because I'm just that good," Tabitha said before primly turning on her heel and sauntering away.

"You are, huh?" Mikey asked—hypnotized by the movement of Tabitha's hips.

"Care to find out for yourself?" Tabitha asked with a giggle as she glanced over her shoulder.

As Michelangelo watched Tabitha's hips sway so enticingly…invitingly, he felt something long-since sleeping suddenly flare to life inside of him, and it was with a playful growl, that Mikey gave chase and grabbed Tabitha before throwing her over his shoulder and darting up the stairs and into his bedroom-only to playfully toss the petite blond on the bed as he closed the door with his foot. "Don't mind if I do," he said with a grin—a playful growl underlying his voice.

Tabitha had squeaked in surprise, but she now wriggled around on the bed until she was on her back—giggling madly all the while. "Goodness…you certainly don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope," Mikey said with a grin as he moved over to the bed and gazed down at the woman who looked so 'right' being there. "Not when someone as sexy as you is offering," he said huskily.

Tabitha's heart felt like a hummingbird trapped in a cage and she felt her cheeks warm a little. "So…what now?" she asked softly.

For the first time, Mikey looked uncertain, and his baby-blues widened a little. "I…I have no idea," he admitted—his cheeks darkening with his blush.

"Well…what would you like to do?" Tabitha murmured softly as she gazed up into Mikey's eyes—loving how they began darkening from baby blue to indigo.

Mikey gulped. "Oh, so many things…" The soft, underlying growl returned as Mikey sat on the edge of the bed and continued to gaze down at Tabitha.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind?" Tabitha asked.

Michelangelo sighed. "Before I answer that...would you answer something for me?"

"Of course," Tabitha answered with a nod.

"What happens after the show finishes?"

Tabitha smiled. "You pick me up, silly."

"That's not what I meant, Tabitha," Mikey said. "I mean...what happens when you're done with the show...either it closes or they decide to replace you?" He sighed and hung his head a little before looking back to Tabitha. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I don't know how to be intimate _without_ being intimate. If I'm involved with someone, I give all of me without holding back. I _want_ to do that with you, Tabitha...you have no idea how much I want to. But...if we have an expected expiration date, I just don't see myself as being able to do that."

"I see," Tabitha said softly.

"So...what happens?" Mikey asked softly. "If your time with the show comes to an end...will you stay or will you go back to England?"

Tabitha gazed into Mikey's eyes and smiled softly. "Give me a reason to stay, Mikey and I will. I-" She was cut off when Mikey suddenly slanted his mouth over hers and captured her lips in a kiss. Tabitha's hands flew up and cupped Mikey's face as she kissed him—opening her mouth to him and lightly touching her tongue to his lips.

Mikey shivered the moment he felt Tabitha's little tongue brush against his, and when he heard her soft moan in response to his own small caress, he claimed her mouth a little more boldly—exploring her…tasting her. When he heard her moan again, he could not stop the soft, answering churr from rumbling deep in his throat anymore than he could stop his large hands from working their way under Tabitha's shirt and tentatively framing her ribcage.

Breaking the kiss, Michelangelo began nuzzling and kissing his way down the column of Tabitha's neck—pausing when she gasped, and looking down at her uncertainly. "Is this okay?" he asked huskily.

Her eyes dark with desire, Tabitha smiled up at the man who had made a home in her heart, and wrapped one leg around his. "More than okay," she purred softly before lightly nipping Mikey's jaw.

"Good…because there's so much more I want to do to you." Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to answer the age-old call to mate. "So much more…" he churred as he began pushing Tabitha's shirt further up her torso.

"Do it, Mikey," Tabitha whispered as she kicked off her boots as her hands flew to the waist of her jeans—unbuttoning and unzipping them. "Do it all."

Michelangelo stopped Tabitha's hands and moved them back up before pulling her shirt up the rest of the way and over her head—revealing the bra made of delicate lace of a deep, burnt orange shade. His tail ached almost painfully, and he watched in amazement as her nipples hardened in excitement. Though they had barely started, she was already ready for him.

It was with an aroused groan that Mikey captured Tabitha's lips once more, only this time in a more hungry and searching kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored her breasts—his large hands cupping the soft, round orbs as his thumbs brushed over the hard peaks of her nipples. He growled softly in response to Tabitha's soft gasp and shiver of excitement as her back arched, and he broke the kiss to leave a trail of light, nipping kisses down the satiny column of her creamy neck and over her collar bone before finally making his way down to the valley between her breasts. He nuzzled one before suckling the nipple into his mouth through the lace of the bra, and could not stop the swell of male pride as Tabitha cried out and mewled softly as she cradled his head to her breasts.

Teasing Tabitha's nipple gently with his teeth, Mikey continued to lavish attention upon the other with his fingers—lightly rubbing…gently squeezing. All the while, his free hand caressed its way down Tabitha's creamy stomach before slipping down into her delicate panties and caressing the vulnerable junction between her legs. He smiled around Tabitha's nipple as she mewled in pleasure and raised her hips into his hand—begging him for more.

"Mikey…" Tabitha moaned softly.

Michelangelo groaned in response as he kissed and nibbled his way down Tabitha's stomach—his hands pulling her jeans and panties down at the same time as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. It was then that he really caught a whiff of Tabitha's scent. It was so much more potent than it was normally…spicier because of her arousal, and suddenly, Mikey could not get between her legs fast enough...

* * *

_...Ruby's room..._

"Leo…" Ruby begged in a husky whisper. "Leo…_please_…!" The entirety of her body trembled with aftershocks of her most recent orgasm. "Please…I _need_ you!"

As much as he hated to pull himself away from the wet, intoxicating heat of Ruby's warmth, Leonardo could no longer deny his own painful ache. Slowly pulling away from his lover's heat, his molten eyes bored into hers as he licked his lips of her juices and allowed his aching length to emerge as he positioned himself against Ruby's entrance. "Not nearly as much as I need you," he growled softly before plunging into her—groaning in pleasure as he was suddenly encased in her tight warmth.

Ruby's back arched and she clung to Leo as she wrapped her legs around him—moaning softly in wanton pleasure as she was suddenly filled and stretched so deliciously. "Yes...!" she whispered. She bit her lower lip as her lover took her with long, deep thrusts-nearly ripping her in half with the depth and intensity of his powerful and possessive thrusts. She dug her nails into Leo's shoulders before clawing harmlessly at his carapace as he drove her closer and closer to the Heaven point. Then Leonardo gripped her shoulder with his teeth in that wonderfully dominant way, and Ruby lost all control—the knowledge that she was truly and fully his throwing her over the edge and making her back arch hard as she buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her wordless scream of euphoric bliss that only sweet release could allow.

Leo followed moments later—shuddering inside of Ruby's warmth as he threw his head back and grit his teeth to stifle his roar of release before almost collapsing on top of Ruby. Not pulling out of her just yet, Leonardo wrapped his still shaking arms around his exquisite lover before rolling them both onto their sides and kissing her slowly—his tongue moving against hers in a languid caress as they both slowly came down from their high.

"You'd better be careful," Ruby said breathlessly after slowly breaking the kiss. "A girl could really get used to waking up this way…"

"So could a guy," Leo said with a grin before slowly and lightly running the tip of his tongue over the pulse in her neck—his grin growing when Ruby shivered and gasped pleasurably in response. But it was a growling chur that rumbled in his throat upon hearing the moan of pleasure escape his lover's lips as he began moving within her once more, only this time with slow, lazy thrusts—one large hand coming to rest on her hip and gripping it.

His eyes widened in surprise however when Ruby suddenly rolled so she was on top, and all he could do was stare up in awe as his auburn-haired beauty sat up and straddled him.

"Think you can stand to let me be on top this time?" Ruby asked huskily as she gazed down at her lover—her auburn tresses falling over one graceful shoulder.

Finding himself transfixed by the stark passion and desire in Ruby's eyes before he found himself hypnotized by the movement of her full, ample breasts, Leonardo found that he was unable to refuse. Smiling lazily, he slowly slid his hands up Ruby's legs before resting them on her hips. "Oh…I think I handle it…"

* * *

_...Donnie's room..._

"How's the chapter coming along?" Donnie asked as he typed different key combinations as he worked on the coding for his new game.

Both were seated side by side on Donnie's bed with their backs against the headboard, and while they were both working on their individual laptops, there was no awkwardness. They were comfortable in their work, and happy in each other's company. At the foot of the bed, Goliath lay stretched out and peacefully asleep.

"Very well, thank you," Violet answered with a smile as she typed. "I'm just about finished with it, actually. How goes the battle in the dungeon?"

"It's coming," Donnie answered. "I think I've just about got the code for this sequence right..." His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in thought. "Almost...almost...got it," he said with a proud smile.

"Well done," Violet said with a smile as she looked up from her laptop and smiled at her beloved. "Are you done for the night?"

"Yeah," Donnie answered with a nod. "I'll tackle the rest tomorrow," he said as he saved his work before shutting down his laptop and setting it aside. "How about a movie and some snuggling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd say sign me up for a big helping of it," Violet said with a smile as she saved her work before shutting down her laptop and setting it aside.

"Great," Donnie said before leaning in and kissing his beloved tenderly. "I've already got some movies up here," he said after breaking the kiss and slipping out of bed. "You can see if any of them tickle your interest while I go to the kitchen and get us some popcorn and drinks."

"Sounds like a plan," Violet said with a giggle as she watched her love go before rolling off the bed and padding over to the T.V. to look over the movies to which Donnie was referring. After a few moments, she settled on the Jeremy Brett version of _'Sherlock Holmes: Hound of the Baskervilles'_. She put the DVD into the player, grabbed the remote and padded back to the bed-crawling under the covers to stave off the autumn chill. She pulled a bridal magazine onto her lap and proceeded to flip through the pages while she waited for Donnie to return-all the while her heart racing with excitement at the thought of her approaching marriage.

"I'll be the best wife a man ever had," Violet said softly to herself.

"Back," Donnie said with a smile as he walked through the door and closed it with his foot while carrying a tray holding a large bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate.

Violet smiled and folded the page she left off on. "Missed you."

Donatello's smile grew as he made his way to the bed and climbed on with the skill that only years of ninja training could provide. "I missed you too," he said as he handed one of the mugs to Violet before taking his own and putting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. That done, he took up the bowl of popcorn, set the tray down on the floor and crawled under the covers with Violet before placing the bowl between the two of them.

Violet hit the 'play' button while sipping her hot chocolate. "Mmm," she said with a smile. "Delicious."

"Good movie choice by the way," Donnie said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Violet's shoulders. "How did you know that's what I wanted to watch?"

Violet giggled before kissing the tip of Donnie's nose. "Because I'm just that good."

Donnie grinned. "I could've told you _that_," he said before kissing Violet and turning off the light by way of a small remote on his nightstand. "I can't wait to be your husband," he murmured before kissing her again.

Violet smiled into the kiss. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

* * *

_...Mikey's room..._

"Mikey…Mikey…!" Tabitha's eyes widened when her terrapin lover suckled her sensitive nub into his mouth and slid one of his large fingers inside of her, and she could not stop the wordless scream of pleasure from escaping her lips anymore than she could prevent the hard arching of her back as her body was overcome by the intensity of her orgasm.

As Tabitha slowly came down from her high, she could only whimper as she felt Mikey press a kiss to her core, and as she shakily raised her head to gaze down at him, it was to find him gazing up at her with a smile as he rested his chin on her stomach.

"Did I do alright?" Mikey asked—his prideful, male smile juxtaposed by the innocent uncertainty in his baby-blues.

"More than alright," Tabitha whispered with a lazy smile as she lovingly caressed Mikey's sweet face. "Believe me…" Though satisfied, she wanted more, and her womb clenched in longing to drive the point home. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Michelangelo asked softly.

"I want you," Tabitha answered. "I want you inside of me…"

His gaze never once wavering from Tabitha's Michelangelo slowly crawled up the length of her petite body and suddenly found himself on his back as the petite blond suddenly rolled and switched their positions. Though his eyes briefly widened in surprise, they closed in delight as Tabitha kissed him hungrily, and his arms wrapped tightly around her as she straddled him.

"Show me," Tabitha murmured softly against Mikey's lips upon breaking the kiss before moving down his body so she was straddling his legs.

Unable to hold his aching length inside any longer, it was with a sigh of relief that Michelangelo let it emerge, and he grinned softly when he saw Tabitha's eyes widen at the sheer size.

"Bloody Hell…" Tabitha breathed softly.

"You okay, pixie?"

"Oh, I will be," Tabitha said with a smile as she crawled up the length of Mikey's body—keeping her aching warmth just out of reach of his large, throbbing length. She kissed him—moving her tongue against his in a languid caress as she teased the moth of them by rubbing her wet warmth against the head of Mikey's length. "I love you, Mikey," she whispered before lowering herself onto him—impaling herself inch by inch and moaning as her body stretched to accommodate his size. "Oh, God…"

Mikey's heart fluttered strangely at his lover's words and his hands flew to Tabitha's hips—gripping them as his lover lowered herself down onto him with a groan of pleasure. "Tabi…oh, God...!" His grip tightened on those enticing hips—desperately anchoring himself to reality in order to prevent everything from being over too quickly. "So tight…so good!"

Tabitha let her head fall back with a moan of pleasure as she started riding Mikey long and slow—her nails dragging along the chest plates of his plastron. He was so big inside of her, and he filled her like none of her past boyfriends did. Reaching behind her back, she unclasped her bra and carelessly tossed it aside—her eyes widening before closing in pleasure as Mikey sat up and closed his mouth around one of her nipples as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tabitha's whimpers of pleasure appealed to something primal deep inside of Michelangelo, and it was with a growl that he shifted forward so Tabitha was now pinned beneath him and he kissed her hungrily as he thrust into her with hard, deep strokes. His thrusts only became harder when his lover clung to him—her wanton moans of pleasure stifled by their kiss until he broke it to nibble her neck. He growled when he felt Tabitha's nails dig into his shoulders, and he responded by gripping her shoulder with his teeth—shuddering at the sound of her pleasured whimper of submission.

As Mikey's plastron rubbed mercilessly against her sensitive nub, Tabitha found that she could not hold on any longer, and it was with a wordless scream that she threw her head back as her back arched and the entirety of her body was overcome by a series of shudders as she orgasmed for the second time that night.

The second he felt Tabitha's inner walls clench so tightly around his aching length, Michelangelo could not hold back any longer, and it was with a wordless roar of release that he threw his head back and shuddered as he spilled himself deep inside of her. Words failed him. All he could do was rest his forehead against Tabitha's and wait for his breathing to return to normal as he allowed his elbows to take the weight of his body—not wanting to crush his lover beneath him, but unable to bring himself to separate himself from her.

Her face flushed, and her breaths coming in soft gasps, Tabitha cradled Mikey to her-her little feet slowly caressing the backs of his sculpted legs. "I love you, Michelangelo," she whispered softly with a smile as she lovingly caressed Mikey's face. "My delightful imp..."

Mikey smiled and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. "And I love _you_, Tabitha," he murmured before kissing his lover tenderly. "My perfect pixie..."


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:**Sexual content...there, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

_...Rabinovitch residence; Thanksgiving morning..._

In her bathroom, Ruby slowly paced back and forth as she waited for the results of her pregnancy test. Every so often she would glance over at the stick, but upon not seeing a result, she would simply sigh and resume her pacing-all the while absently rubbing her abdomen.

It had not been the nausea that had clued her into the possibility. After all, with all the flus going around, she had simply chalked it up to that. Her sore breasts did not make her consider the possibility either. After all, her breasts always became sore and tender when she was on her period. What _had_ however made Ruby consider the possibility of pregnancy was that fact that she was late.

In all her life, she had never been late.

Every month, just like clockwork, her period came...and always on the same day. The only other time in which she had ever been late was when she was pregnant with Matthew...

And that had gotten Ruby thinking.

What if she was pregnant with Leo's child?

Ruby was not on any type of contraceptive. Why would she need to be when she had not had sex with anyone since her husband. The times with Leo were not exactly planned either. The first time just sort of happened, and this most recent time, Ruby had just been so moved by the sight of Leo with her son that she had not been able to help herself!

Not to mention that fact that Leonardo was so convinced that he and his brothers were unable to procreate with human females, that Ruby had actually started believing it herself.

But what if she was pregnant?

What would Leonardo say?

Would he stay with her?

Would he leave her?

No! Ruby gave a violent shake of her head. Leonardo would not leave her. He would not abandon the mother of his child...anymore than he would abandon his child.

But still...

Leo had just finished going through a divorce, and while he was moving on...would he be ready to be saddled with a child? For goodness sake, Leo had not even told Ruby that he loved her yet. She knew he cared for her a great deal...

And Ruby knew that _she_ loved _him_. She had not told Leo of her feelings for fear of scaring him off. "Good job avoiding that _now_," Ruby muttered under her breath.

Giving her head another shake, Ruby took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. It would not do her any good to panic. After all, the result could be negative. It was with that thought in mind that Ruby strode back to the counter and peered down at the stick-her eyes widening at the result displayed upon the digital screen.

Pregnant.

Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth.

Pregnant? She was pregnant?

Her hands shakily moved down and pressed gently against her abdomen.

Pregnant...she was pregnant.

She was pregnant!

A hurricane of emotions swept through her...shock became surprise, surprise because happiness, happiness became excitement, excitement became nervousness, and nervousness became fear.

How was she going to tell Leo? Dear God, how was she going to tell Leo?

"Bubbula?" Beatrice's voice accompanied her knock at the door. "Bubbula are you alright in there?"

"Yes," Ruby said hurriedly as she flushed the toilet so it appeared she was doing something _other_ than what she was doing.

"We're going to be leaving in a few minutes," Beatrice called through the door.

"Alright, I'll be right down," Ruby said as she turned on the faucet and washed her hands before splashing a little cold water on her face. "Calm down," she whispered to her reflection. "Just calm down. Everything is going to be just fine...I _hope."_

* * *

_...The guys' place; a few hours later..._

"Okay, there are _too_ many cooks in this kitchen!" Mikey exclaimed. "Out! Out!" he said as he pointed towards the door. "Everybody out!" His baby-blues widened in growing terror as Claudia, Beatrice, April and Maria all slowly turned to face him. "Um...everybody out, _please_?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile in the living room, the rest of the adults else sat around and chatted while Jesse, Parker and Matthew played with Goliath. Currently, the two older boys had sat Matthew on top of the massive dog and kept him propped up while he rode him around like a horse.

"Lookit me, mommy!" Matthew exclaimed happily with a wave as he rode Goliath around.

Sitting in an armchair, her hands lightly resting on her abdomen, Ruby smiled at her son. "I see you. Be careful."

"We will," Jesse, Parker and Matthew answered in unison.

"You sure that's okay?" Casey asked Violet as he watched the boys with concern.

"Oh, most definitely," Violet said with a soft giggle. "Goliath loves children. Besides...if I was Matti's age when I got Goliath, I would've done the exact same thing," she said with a wink before whirling around in surprise with all the others when what could only be described as a terrified squawk sounded from the kitchen and was soon followed by Mikey being chased out by four women wielding either dish towels or wooden spoons.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ...those are some agressive women," Mikey said with a shake of his head as he made his way over to the loveseat Tabitha was sitting on and sought shelter in her arms. "Protect me, pixie."

Tabitha giggled as she hugged Mikey to her while taking care not to disturb Waffles who was curled up on her lap. "Don't worry, imp. I'll keep you safe from the kitchen dragons."

"Hey," Raph and Casey said together while grinning.

"That's my wife yer talkin' about," Casey said.

"Yeah...an' _my_ girl."

Gino Lucci threw back his head and laughed. "Watch out for Italian women, Mikey...the kitchen is _their_ domain."

"Same with Jewish women," David said with a grin and a chuckle. "You just _try_ to steal a taste of something while my Beatrice is cooking."

"Same with Maria," Gino said with a grin.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about," Raph said. "Claudia's never mean ta me."

"Whatever, bro," Mikey protested. "Your woman snaps a mean dish towel."

"Naw...my poor ickle imp," Tabitha cooed as she snuggled Mikey.

"Damn straight," Mikey said with a grin.

"Mikey, please," Ruby said. "Language."

"Oops...sorry, Rubes," Mikey said sheepishly.

Violet giggled before looking over curiously at Ruby. With the exception of a few moments like that one, the auburn-haired beauty had been so very quiet.

"We're back," Leo called as he strode in from the entrance hall with Donnie right behind him he handed the bags in his hands over to April through the large space that overlooked the bar. "We managed to find a store that was open and that had all the stuff we were missing."

"Great, we can start putting the finishing touches on dinner," April said with a smile. "Dinner's in fifteen, everyone!"

There was a chorus of cheers.

"It wasn't easy though," Donnie said with a playful grin as he handed his bags to Claudia through the same space. "We had to fight off two blue-haired old ladies for this stash."

"Betcha got the denture marks ta prove it," Raph said with a smirk.

"Sensei! Sensei, lookit me!" Matthew called excitedly.

"Hey, look at you," Leo said with a smile as he came into the living room and sat on the arm of the armchair Ruby was sitting in. "Are you a cowboy?" He draped an arm around Ruby's shoulders and gently drew her

"Ninja cowboy!" Matthew exclaimed while throwing a fist into the air.

Leo laughed and his smile grew. "Yes, I can see that."

"Ninja cowboy!" Donnie exclaimed as he came to stand behind Violet and wrap his arms around her before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Ninja cowboy!" Matthew repeated.

"Ninja cowboy!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Ninja cowboy!" Matthew repeated happily.

Raph and Casey chuckled and rolled their eyes before going to the large bucket coolers to get fresh bottles of beer.

"Ninja cowboy!" Mikey called with a grin.

"NINJA COWOOOAH!" In his excitement, Matti threw both his arms into the air...and promptly lost his balance and fell over. "Oof!"

"Matti!" Ruby and Leo exclaimed in unison as they both jumped from the chair and raced over to the small boy who was currently being nuzzled within and inch of his life by Goliath.

"I'm okay," Matthew managed between giggles as Goliath tickled him.

Violet giggled and hurried over to pull Goliath away. "Come on you," she said with a smile. "Let the poor boy up."

Sitting up with a wide smile on his face, Matthew all but launched himself at Goliath and wrapped his arms around his thick neck, hugging him. "Love you, Goliath."

"He certainly is a hit at parties," Tabitha said with a smile.

"He sure is big,"

"Mommy, if Goliath has puppies can we get one?" Matthew asked as he turned his big brown eyes up to his mother.

Violet smiled and giggled. "Oh, little one...Goliath is a boy...boy doggies don't have puppies."

With the subject of babies and offspring brought up, Ruby decided now was as good a time as any. So, leaving Violet to explain why Matthew couldn't have one of Goliath's puppies, she lightly touched Leo's shoulder. "Could I speak to you alone, please?" she asked softly in his ear.

"Of course," Leo answered with a smile as he helped Ruby to her feat and led her in the direction of the dojo. While they stepped into the doorway, they did not go inside. From this vantage point, they were far enough away from the others to have the privacy Ruby requested. "Have I told you yet today how beautiful you are?" he asked with a soft smile.

Ruby's heart fluttered. "Yes, but it's always a nice thing to hear," she answered with a shy smile before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Leo...I have something important that I need to tell you."

"Wait," Leo said as he lightly touched a finger to Ruby's lips. "Before you do, I want to tell _you_ something." He sighed softly. "I know that it's early in our relationship and we keep _trying_ to take things slow, but I _have_ to say this...because it feels wrong _not_ to." Lowering his finger, he took both of Ruby's hands in his. "Ruby...I love you."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "You...you _love_ me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Leonardo answered with a nod. "I love you very much, and I'm not just saying it to say it. I'm saying it because it's true." He smiled and raised Ruby's hands to his mouth to brush tender kisses against her knuckles. "You complete me in ways I've never been completed in before...and it kills me to be away from you. I want you and Matti to move in here...I want to be able to come home to you. I...Ruby? Ruby are you crying?" His face was flooded with concern as tears began rolling down his lover's face. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Leonardo felt his fear rising. Had he borne his feelings too soon?

Ruby smiled and freed one of her hands to shakily wipe away her tears. "Oh, Leo...these are _happy_ tears," she said softly. "I love you too."

Leonardo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist and drew her close. "Really?"

"Yes," Ruby murmured before sighing softly in contentment as Leo kissed her.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Leo asked softly after breaking the kiss.

"No," Ruby answered. Sighing she stepped out of Leo's arms and instead took one of his large hands in both her own. "Leo...remember how you told me how your inability to give Kiki a baby was one of the reasons she left you?"

"Yes," Leo answered quietly. "Why are you bringing that up?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Ruby pressed Leonardo's palm against her abdomen. "_You_ weren't the problem, Leo."

"How do you know that?" Leo asked. "How could you possibly..." He looked down to where his hand was. "...know that?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait...you...you're telling me that you're...right now...?"

"Yes," Ruby whispered with a nod.

"With my...mine...you're..." Leonardo dropped to his knees in front of Ruby and positioned both of his hands against her abdomen in a way that looked as though he were cradling his unborn child within Ruby's womb. For several moments, all he could do was stare at Ruby's belly before finally, he slowly raised his gaze to Ruby. "_Mine_?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper and with eyes filled with hopeful awe.

"Yes, Leo," Ruby whispered with a smile as she tenderly caressed Leo's head with her hands. "_Yours_..._your_ baby. I just found out today..."

Leo lowered his gaze back to where his hands so lovingly rested. "My baby..." he whispered before raising his gaze to Ruby once more. "_Our_ baby..."

"Yes, Leo," Ruby whispered with a smile.

After several moments of staying in that position, Leonardo's face lit up with probably the biggest smile that ever had the pleasure of crossing his face, and in one smooth motion he leapt to his feet with a whoop of joy before doing a series of flips and acrobatics.

Her mind now fully at rest, Ruby smiled happily and laughed as she clapped her hands. She squealed and laughed in delight as she found herself suddenly wrapped in Leo's arms and twirled in the air once he had bounded back over to her.

"Leo?" Several voices called from the living room.

"Leo, you okay?"

"Guys!" Leo exclaimed as he lifted Ruby into his arms bridal style and ran back to the living room. "Guys! Everyone!Guys!"

"Dude, what's up?" Mikey asked.

"Is everything alright?" David asked in concern upon seeing his daughter being carried.

"More than alright," Leo said with a wide grin. "Everything couldn't be better!"

"What's goin' on?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense, man," Casey said.

"We're having a baby!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as he spun Ruby once more.

"_What_?" was the response from everyone in the living room.

"A baby?" Mikey and Tabitha asked in unison.

"You're having a baby?" Donnie asked wide-eyed.

"_Really_?" Violet asked excitedly.

"What, what, _what_?" Beatrice cried as she darted from the kitchen. "What did I just hear?"

"We're having a baby!" Leo exclaimed-completely beside himself with joy. Even when he put Ruby down on her feet, he held her close. "I'm going to be a father!"

"We're gonna be uncles!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"We're gonna be cousins!" Jesse exclaimed with a grin.

"YAY!" Parker cheered whilst hopping up and down.

Goliath barked and wagged his tail while 'smiling'. He did not know what was going on, but he could sense that it was good and happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Oh, Leo!" April exclaimed happily as she ran over and threw her arms around her friend. "Congratulations! Oh, congratulations to you both!" she exclaimed after releasing Leo to hug Ruby.

"Ya mean ta tell me that we can have kids?" Raph asked in disbelief. "_Seriously_?"

"Bet you're glad I'm on the pill now, aren't ya?" Claudia murmured to Raph while nudging him playfully as he shakily wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What was that?" Maria asked as she came to stand beside her daughter.

"Nothing, mama," Claudia said hurriedly with a slight blush. "Leo and Ruby are going to have a baby," she said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Maria said with a smile. "Many happy blessings on the little bambino...or bambina!"

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile.

Beatrice blinked before looking to Leo. "Well...you certainly don't waste any time, do you?"

"Mom..."

"I plan to do right by your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Rabinovitch," Leonardo said as he kept his arm around Ruby and held her close. "She is my one, true soul mate, and I will protect and provide for her. I love her, and even though it isn't here yet, I love our baby...and I won't abandon him...or her."

"It's true," Donatello said with a nod. "Leo would never run from his family."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod. "He always sticks by family."

"Fer better or fer worse," Raph said with a small smile.

"Be that as it may," David began. "But-"

"What's going on, mommy?" Matthew asked as he tugged on Ruby's dress.

Ruby dropped down to her knees and gently cupped her son's face in her palms. "Mommy and your sensei are going to have a baby," she said with a smile. "You're going to be a big brother."

"I am?" Matthew asked with excitement.

"Yes," Ruby answered with a smile.

"I'm gonna have a little brother?"

"Or sister," Leo said with a smile as he knelt down beside Ruby.

Matthew blinked. "Where's the baby, mommy?"

"Here," Ruby answered with a smile as she took one of Matthew's little hands and gently pressed it to her belly.

"In your tummy?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Yes."

Matthew crouched down and brought his face close to his mother abdomen. "Hi in there. I'm Matti...I'm gonna be your big brother." He looked up to his mother. "Can it hear me?"

"I'm sure it can," Ruby said with a smile

Matthew was silent for several moments-his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Mommy...how'd it get in there?" he asked with the type of innocence that only a child could manage.

All the men cleared their throats nervously. Violet, Tabitha and Claudia giggled softly. Beatrice, April and Maria simply watched to see how Ruby would handle the situation.

Ruby simply smiled at her son before kissing his forehead. "Love," she answered.

"Love?" Matthew asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, sweetheart," Ruby said with a nod. "Because you see...when a man and a woman love each other very much, the love that they have for each other creates a baby."

There was a soft, collective 'aw' from all the women.

Matthew looked at his mother. "Mommy...do you love sensei?"

Ruby looked to Leo and smiled softly...blissfully as she gently took a hold of his hand. "Yes, I do."

"Sensei...do you love mommy?" Matthew asked curiously as he looked over at Leo.

Leo's smile was warm, and he raised Ruby's hand to his mouth to brush a kiss over her knuckles. "Yes, I do...very much."

Matthew was silent for several moments. "Does that mean you're gonna be my daddy, sensei?" he asked at last.

Everyone in the room held their breaths.

Leonardo's smile grew, and releasing Ruby's hand, he wrapped his arm around her and drew her close as he placed a fatherly hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Yes. I'm going to be your daddy...we're going to be a family."

A smile slowly spread across Matthew's face and he threw his arms around Leonardo's neck. He nestled into Leo as he was wrapped in one of his strong arms, and when the terrapin stood, he wrapped his legs around his middle as best he could and resembled that of a koala as he clung to him.

Smiling as he hugged his son to him, Leonardo helped Ruby to her feet with his free hand and nuzzled her cheek after drawing her close. He looked over at the sound of footsteps, and saw both Beatrice and David approaching. His words died in his throat though when both parents wrapped the three of them in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Leo," David said while clapping Leonardo on the shoulder.

Beatrice smiled softly before kissing Leo's cheek. "Mazel tov."

* * *

_...Donnie's room; hours later..._

"Do you realize that Ruby's the first person I've ever heard of getting pregnant by a mutant?" Donnie asked as he sat on the bed and watched Violet comb out her hair.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Well, think about it flower...a human becomes pregnant with a mutant's child...it's going to cause a media stir," Donnie said. "If it had happened before, a story would've been done."

"This is true..." Violet mused with a small nod as she put her comb down on the dresser and turned to look at Donnie. "Are you worried?"

"Can you blame me?" Donatello asked softly. "This is the thing the Humanists fear the most...integration of the two species." He sighed. "On the one hand, my heart is telling me to be happy about this. After all, this is a huge thing for my brothers and me...not being the last of our kind."

"But?" Violet prompted gently.

"But my head is telling me to be afraid of what this might do to our family. How bad will things get with the Humanists when word gets out that procreation between the species is possible?"

Violet sighed softly as she slowly padded over to the bed in one of Donnie's shirts. "I can understand your fears, dearest...they're by no means unfounded. But still...a _baby_, Donnie." Violet sat on the edge of the bed before flopping over onto her side and looking up at her beloved. "They're miracles to begin with, but _this_ baby...a complete joining between two different species...it's a true miracle."

"Yeah," Donnie said softly with a small smile. "This is very true."

"It's so exciting," Violet said with an excited smile. "I'm going to be an auntie. Oh, just imagine how cute it'll be."

Donnie smiled softly as he gazed down at his love. "Yeah...and it'll be doted on, that's for sure. _You_ I have a feeling will spoil the kid within an inch of its life," he said with a chuckle."

Violet smiled. "And I have no doubt that you and your brothers will do everything in your power to help Leo protect his child...just as you all would to any other child born into your family."

Donatello gazed deeply into Violet's eyes before slowly moving his gaze downward. Slowly, he pushed his shirt up so he could gaze upon the creamy flatness of Violet's abdomen. He gently rested his large, powerful hand there and slowly caressed it with his thumb-all the while his heart fluttered at the thought that one day a baby would be growing in there. "Considering all of this...do you think that one day you might want to try for a baby of our own?" he asked softly.

Violet felt her womb literally tremble under Donnie's touch, and her heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird. "I would love to have your baby, Donnie," she murmured with a loving smile as she placed both her hands over his. "I would love to be your wife as well as the mother of your children."

"Really?" Donnie asked softly with an almost child-like smile.

"Really," Violet answered with a nod.

Humbled beyond words by his beloved's admission, all Donatello could do was lean down and capture Violet's lips in a long, slow kiss which he gradually deepened as he shifted and gently pressed Violet into the mattress as he pinned her beneath him. He churred softly in response to Violet's contented sigh, and he shivered in delight when those little toes brushed against his legs. "I love you," he murmured between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love _you,_ Donnie," Violet murmured. "And I'll love any children we have."

Donatello's heart fluttered in his chest. Things could not be more perfect. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams who truly loved him and who wanted to have his children. Violet loved him. She accepted him for everything he was and truly loved him despite his flaws. She loved him so much that she wanted his seed to take root inside of her and create a life.

At that moment, he was so blissful that he was completely and utterly relaxed. However, when Donnie felt an ache in his tail the likes of which he had never felt before, his eyes widened and his entire body stiffened.

Violet looked up at Donnie in concern as he seemed to stare off into space deep in thought. "Donnie? Dearest, are you alright?" she asked as she caressed her beloved's cheeks.

"I...I don't know," Donnie admitted as he experimentally brought his tail closer to the vulnerable juncture between Violet's legs-shuddering hard when the heat radiating from there caused the ache in his tail to double. "Oh, God..." he groaned as he let his forehead fall onto Violet's shoulder.

"What?" Violet asked worriedly. "Donnie what is it?"

Donatello slowly raised his head and looked down at Violet. "I don't know what did it," he murmured huskily. "I don't know if it's our approaching wedding day...Leo and Ruby's news, or the fact that it finally clicked in my head just how wonderful and perfect you are...but my 'problem' doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

In the past, when the two of them decided to try their luck at actual lovemaking, it always ended in failure. Donnie had no trouble staying hard when Violet used her hands and mouth on him. But whenever he had tried to actually make love to her, he would become flaccid the moment he got close enough to penetrate her-his mind immediately flashing back to the only other time he had been so intimately joined with someone.

But here...now...

Even before Dominique had ruined him, Donatello could not ever remember his tail aching like this. He knew that this time, he would have no trouble making Violet his.

"Really?" Violet asked softly but with an excited smile-an ache of longing forming deep inside of her upon seeing Donatello's gentle, hazel eyes darken to an almost chocolate brown as his arousal and desire grew.

"Really, really," Donnie answered huskily with a nod. "Do you..." He gulped. "Do you maybe want to practice making a baby?" He cleared his throat. "I'll understand if you're not ready. I'm not trying to-" He was silenced when Violet kissed him, and he growled softly into the kiss when he felt one of her little hands wrap around his tail and begin caressing it.

"Make me yours, Donnie," Violet whispered huskily against Donatello's mouth before kissing him again. "I'm ready for you." Any further words were silenced as Donatello kissed her deeply...hungrily, and when Violet felt her terrapin lover's fingers at the waist of her panties, she automatically raised her hips so Donnie could slid her panties down. When she tried to sit up to pull the shirt over her head, her movements were stayed, and she watched in amazed arousal as Donnie began ripping the shirt up the middle-gently kissing and nipping each inch of creamy flesh as it became exposed to him.

Not an inch of Violet's body escaped Donatello's attention. His hands and mouth were everywhere-nipping, caressing, nuzzling and kissing every secret, sensitive spot that only he knew about. As desperately as he needed Violet, Donnie was still in enough control of himself to remember that this was his beloved's first time. He wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible for her, so it was with that thought in mind that he lowered his head to her breasts and captured a nipple into his mouth-his elbows keeping his weight supported as his tail began teasing Violet's sensitive nub. The whimpered cry that escaped his beloved's lips was music to Donatello's ears, and he answered it with an aroused growl as he kissed his way across to Violet's other breast-the tip of his tail merciless in its assault.

Violet's entire body felt as though it were on fire. She trembled uncontrollably as her desire grew-Donatello's ministrations driving her closer and closer, but _just_ keeping her from release. Squirming beneath her lover, she whimpered and moaned in longing-her body aching to be joined with his. "Donnie," she whimpered desperately. "Donnie _please_...!"

Raising his head from Violet's breasts, Donatello closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he allowed his aching length to finally emerge. Resting his forehead against his lover's, he slowly and gently entered her before stopping when met by the thin barrier that protected her innocence. "Are you ready?" he asked huskily. Violet was so tight around him, and it had been so long that it was taking all of Donnie's self-control to not plunge into her to the hilt and ward off years of repressed sexual issues.

Gazing deeply into Donnie's eyes, her own eyes she hoped reflecting the fathomless trust she had for him, Violet's fingers curled around the edge of Donnie's carapace. Her inexperienced body was already screaming in protest at her lover's partial invasion, but she kept her face carefully schooled so as not to reveal any of her discomfort. Violet knew how monumental this was for Donnie, and she was not about to destroy what had finally been repaired. "I'm ready," she whispered-her fingers tightening her grip on the edge of Donatello's shell.

Donnie nodded slowly. "I love you," he murmured before capturing Violet's lips in a deep kiss and pushing through her barrier-taking her innocence and making her his.

For all her efforts, Violet could not stop her small yelp of pain, and she clung to Donnie tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder and prayed that the pain would pass. It was not until a few moments later that Donnie's voice broke its way through the haze of her discomfort.

"Violet?" Donnie asked gently. "Violet, are you okay? Are you-" His eyes widened in horror when Violet moved her head-allowing him to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, God...oh, Violet I'm _so_ sorry!" What had he done? Dear God, what had he done? "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _so_sorry!" He moved to pull out and end his beloved's suffering but found his movements stayed when Violet wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Don't you dare," Violet whispered firmly as her eyes bored into Donnie's.

"But, I'm hurting you!" Donnie whispered frantically-feeling ashamed that he was still hard in the face of his beloved's pain. "I never wanted to hurt you. God, _why_ am I still hard?"

"Because deep down you know that this is the natural way of things," Violet whispered as she lovingly caressed Donnie's face. "And your body craves mine just as much as mine craves yours." She kissed him. "'Keep going, dearest," she murmured. "It doesn't hurt anymore..."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked softly-tears of his own rolling down his cheeks at the fathomless love and trust he saw in Violet's eyes.

"Yes," Violet answered before kissing him. "Make love to me, Donnie," she whispered as she kissed away her beloved's tears. "_Please_."

Donatello nodded slowly before giving an experimental thrust-shuddering and groaning in pleasure. Violet felt so good around him. "Oh, God..." Violet's soft moan of pleasure only served to encourage him, and so Donnie began claiming his beloved with deep and gentle strokes-covering her lovely face with kisses as he gently tangled his hands into her hair. "I love you, Violet, he murmured. "God, how I love you..."

Violet smiled and caressed Donnie's dace as she kissed him. "I love _you_, Donnie. I'm yours." She kissed him again. "I'm yours forever, my love." Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned in pleasure as her hands tenderly caressed Donnie's neck and shoulders. Any pain she felt was long-since forgotten now, and all that was in its place was pleasure that was unmatched by anything she and Donnie had ever done in the past. her body was used to Donnie now, and it recognized it as its missing half. Never before had Violet felt so completed, and the beauty of it made her weep.

Donnie smiled lovingly down at Violet and tenderly kissed her tears away as he made love to her-his hands moving down to her hips and gently angling them. He knew he had found that elusive pleasure point when Violet's moans turned into nearly frantic whimpers, and Donatello continued his gentle yet merciless assault-driving Violet closer and closer before finally sending her over the edge. He stifled her scream of pleasure with a hungry kiss, and the moment her inner walls clamped around him, he exploded-spilling his seed deep inside of her. He did not stop thrusting until his beloved had milked him dry, and even then he did not pull out-remaining deep inside of her even as he rolled the both of them onto their sides.

Cradled lovingly in Donatello's arms, Violet nestled trustingly against the solid strength of his body-her own body trembling with aftershocks of the purest pleasure. "That was...that was..."

"Amazing," Donnie finished in a breathless whisper as he stroked Violet's back and nuzzled her hair.

"Yes," Violet whispered breathlessly.

Donatello rested his forehead against Violet's and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I never knew it could be like this..."

"It will _always_ be like this for the two of us, Donnie dearest," Violet said with a loving smile. "Because we love each other with the entirety of our hearts and souls. We belong together, my love...and our bodies know it."

Donnie smiled lovingly. "I still can't believe I found you," he whispered in awe.

"Believe it, my love," Violet whispered before kissing him. "And believe me when I say that I'm never going away." She kissed Donnie again. "For as long as I live, my love...I will never leave you."

* * *

_...Leo's room..._

Lying on his side and lined up with Ruby's exposed belly, Leonardo alternated between lovingly nuzzling and kissing Ruby's belly button and the area immediately surrounding it as his hands once again cradled her womb. He sighed and churred softly in contentment as his beloved loving caressed his head. "I still can't believe my baby is in here," he mused. "That _my_ child is growing inside of you right now as we speak."

"Amazing isn't it?" Ruby asked with a smile as she gazed down the length of her body at her beloved terrapin. "Life truly is a miracle."

Yes it is," Leo said with a smile. "And just to think that parts of us came together to create that miracle...that this baby is part of you and me...created out of love," he mused before pressing a kiss directly over Ruby's belly button as though to channel his love directly into Ruby's womb and to their child. "I love you," he murmured into Ruby's belly button it before pulling away and moving up on the bed so he was eye to eye with Ruby. "And I love _you_," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly as he gently pressed her close. "I love you so very much."

Ruby sighed happily into the kiss as she slid her arms around Leo's neck. "I love you too," she said with a blissful smile.

"Marry me."

Ruby smiled. "I thought that was the plan."

"No, I know it's the plan," Leo said. "What I mean is marry me _now_."

Ruby blinked. "_Now_? As in right this second?"

Leo grinned sheepishly. "No, not right this second, but soon...like within the next couple days before I go back on duty."

"So soon?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Leo answered with a firm nod. "Ruby...my job is dangerous. Every time I go on duty, I put my life on the line. I've come to terms a long time ago that every day I step into the station could be my last...but I don't have just myself to think about anymore..." He kissed Ruby tenderly as he rested his palm against her belly. "I have a family to think about now, and I want to make sure that if anything happens to me that you, Matti and our baby will be taken care of and provided for. Once you're my wife, if anything were to happen to me, you would receive all my benefits...but now that I think about it, I have to redo my will. I've already written Kiki out of it, but I need to add you and our children to it."

"Oh, Leo..." Ruby said with a loving smile.

"Will you marry me, Ruby?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Yes, Leo," Ruby answered. "I will marry you."

"We can go to the court house, tomorrow," Leo said. "We can always have a second ceremony later down the road...a nicer one like you really deserve, but for now, I just want to make sure you and our children are safe."

"I don't need a big, fancy wedding, Leo," Ruby said with a soft smile as she cupped his face in her palms. "But can we wait until the day after tomorrow though? We need to tell my parents, and I'd like to shop for a dress. Nothing fancy, but something special...since it's a very special day," she said with a smile.

Leonardo smiled. "Fair enough." He kissed her. "The day after tomorrow, you'll be Mrs. Hamato."

Ruby smiled and her heart fluttered pleasantly in her chest. "Mrs. Ruby Hamato...I _do_ love the sound of that."


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

_…Donnie's room; the next morning…_

Violet smiled and sighed contentedly as Donatello spooned her and alternated between kissing and nuzzling her shoulder. She was deliciously sore from the night before, and though she and Donnie were both sated, Violet knew it would not be long before her beloved terrapin wanted more.

Not that she could blame him…

After all, Donatello's first time had been worse that a nightmare. He had barely escaped with his life and had been horribly scarred emotionally as well as physically. Now that he finally knew how beautiful intimacy really could be, Violet was not about to deny him when he wanted more.

Scars…

Violet turned in Donatello's arms and her fingers lovingly caressed each of the scars that Dominique had left behind. While she had healed the scars on Donnie's heart, the ones on his body would forever remain—a constant reminder of his tortured past. "I wish I could heal these," she whispered before tenderly kissing the scars.

Donnie's heart melted and he tenderly kissed the top of Violet's as he cradled her close. "You've healed the ones that matter, flower…you've healed the ones on my heart as well as the ones on my soul. I can't ask for more than that." He tilted Violet's face up and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you so much."

Violet smiled and caressed Donnie's face. "And I love you."

"So, have you decided on what you're going to do after we get married?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Violet answered. "I'll move in here."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "I mean…you've lived in your home for you entire life. I know how much you love it."

Violet smiled. "I _do _love it…but I love _you_ more. I know how close you and your brothers are…they're your family, and they're going to be mine as well." She kissed him. "There's plenty of room here…even for when we start having children of our own," she said with a girlish smile. "And if we decide that things are getting cramped, then we cane move into my place.

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Violet answered with a smile and a nod. "My uncle doesn't live there year-round, so it will just be sitting there empty, and I can't bring myself to sell it…not when there are so many precious memories inside of it."

Donatello smiled. "Fair enough, flower."

"Are you sure it's alright with you, dearest?"

"It's more than alright," Donnie said with a nod before kissing his beloved. "So…what's your plan for today?"

"Taboo and I were going to look at wedding dresses before she has to go to the theater," Violet answered. "Maybe I can convince Claudia and Ruby to come with us."

Donnie sighed melodramatically. "So much for my hopes of keeping you in bed all day," he said with a playful grin as his fingers traced slowly down his beloved's spine.

Violet shivered. "There's always tonight," she said with a lazy smile.

"Oh, but that's so far away," Donnie whined playfully.

Violet giggled. "But you can make it. You're a big boy...a _very_ big boy," she said with an impish wink.

Donnie's cheeks darkened with his blush. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, it was your first time...and I'm not exactly small..."

"It did hurt at first, Donnie," Violet said with a small sigh. "I'm not going to lie about that. But afterwards it was wonderful and there was no pain," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Really, really," Violet answered. "My body recognized yours as its missing half." She kissed her love tenderly. "It was too beautiful for words to describe."

All Donatello could do was smile as he gazed deeply into Violet's eyes for several moments without uttering a word. "And it will be beautiful again," he said softly at last.

"Yes it will," Violet said with a growing smile. "When I come back from shopping, it can be beautiful as many times as you want," she said with a wink.

Despite his efforts, Donnie could not stop the shiver of delighted anticipation from coursing through his body. "Well…just be careful out there, okay? It's Black Friday."

Violet giggled. "You know…I've never been shopping on Black Friday before…"

"Well, be sure to take your pills with you…you're going to need them. You know what? I'll just go with you."

"Absolutely not!" Violet exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What? Why not?" Donnie asked.

"Because what _if_ I happen to find a dress today? I can't have you seeing me in it before the wedding, now can I? It's bad luck."

Donatello chuckled softly. "Oh, alright…I won't come along. Just please promise me that you'll have a supply of your pills with you, okay?"

"I promise," Violet answered with a smile.

"And just remember," Donnie said as he tenderly caressed Violet's face. "If you need me, I'm just a call away. If you need me…just call me and I'll be right there."

All Violet could do was smile and kiss Donatello before looking deeply into his eyes. "I know."

* * *

_…Kitchen…_

Tabitha's baby-blue eyes glittered with excitement. "My boyfriend," she mused softly as she snuggled into Mikey as he made the coffee—her heart racing when he wrapped an arm around her and snuggled back even as he worked.

Mikey was all smiles as he nuzzled Tabitha's hair. "My girlfriend…my _amazing_ girlfriend. You know, I could really get used to this. Being with you...seeing you wearing one of my shirts as a dress," he said with a fond chuckle.

"Good, you better get used to it," Tabitha said as she slid her arms around Mikey's neck and clung to him. "Because now that you're here in my life, I'm never letting you go."

"Never, ever?" Mikey asked.

"Never, never, never," Tabitha said.

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll hold it," Tabitha answered.

Mikey was silent for a few moments before an impish twinkle entered his eyes. "What if _I_ have to go to the bathroom?"

The corners of Tabitha's mouth turned up in a mischievous grin. "I'll hold it."

Mikey's blue eyes widened. "Hatchi matchi…" he breathed softly.

Tabitha giggled madly.

"Too much giggling before coffee," Raph grouched only half-heartedly as he entered the kitchen with Claudia right behind him and dresses in one of his red shirts.

Tabitha responded by stick her tonuge out at the older turtle before smiling in greeting. "Morning."

"Morning," Claudia answered with a smile before padding over to the fridge while Raph slumped in one of the chair around the kitchen table.

"Don't worry about the coffe, bro," Mikey said as he pushed the button. "It's taken care of." He sighed upon seeing Claudia busy herself. "You're not going to chase me out of here under pains of being cracked by a dishtowel again, are you?"

Claudia chuckled softly. "Nope...not this time," she said with a wink before beginning to work on breakfast.

"Morning," Leo greeted happily with a smile as he ushered Ruby, who like Claudia and Tabitha was dressed in a shirt that corresponded with the favorite color of her terrapin, into the kitchen with him.

"Morning, you two." Mikey said with a smile.

"Pancakes okay with everyone?" Claudia asked with a smile by way of greeting.

"Always," Raph answered with a grin.

"How do you get them so fluffy?" Mikey asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm on my deathbed," Claudia said with a wink as she began preparing the batter.

"Nertz," Mikey pouted.

"Naaw...poor ickle imp..." Tabitha cooed as she stood on tip-toe and lightly patted Mikey's head. "And how is the mummy to be?" she asked with a smile upon turning to Ruby whom Leo was currently holding a chair out for.

"Craving chocolate pudding," Ruby answered sheepishly.

"Oh, hey...I think we've got some in the fridge," Mikey said as he went over and peered inside. "Yep...two cups left."

"Great, hand them over," Leo said with a smile. "I'll get you a spoon," he said as he kissed Ruby's cheek before going off to do his task.

"And some chamomile tea if it's not too much trouble," Ruby said as she gingerly rubbed her belly.

"No trouble at all," Leo said with a smile as he put the kettle on as he made his way back to his future bride with a spoon. "And here we are," he said as he handed the utensil to Ruby. "And your tea will be ready just as soon as the water boils."

"Oh, thank you," Ruby said with a smile.

"Junior giving ya a rough time?" Raph asked.

"A little," Ruby admitted as she opened one of the pudding containers once Mikey had brought them to her-smiling up at him in thanks. "But it's not as bad this morning as it usually gets."

"I'll be sure to get some saltines while I'm at the market today," Mikey said. "Oh, hey...that reminds me. What're you two going to do? You and Matti moving in here, Rubes?"

"Well actually," Leo begane with a smile.

"Good morning," Donnie greeted happily as he and Violet walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "And just how is everyone on this beautiful fall day?"

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo stopped and looked over to their brainy brother and his chosen mate-unable to mistake the scents coming from the both of them. Leo simply smiled, but Raph and Mikey took it upon themselves to let on to their brother that they knew.

"Oh, we're great Don," Raph said with a grin. "How _you_ doin'?"

"Yeah..." Mikey said with a nod and a grin of his own. "How _you_ doing?"

Donnie felt his cheeks burn like they were on fire. He had hoped the showers he and Violet had taken would have removed the smell of sex from them, but it had not been as effective as he would have liked. We was not ashamed, not by any means. There was no shame in what he and Violet had done. However, since it had been Violet's first time, and knowing how shy she was, he was afraid his brothers' lack of tact would embarrass her. "We both couldn't be better," he said as he released Violet's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist before drawing her close.

"We're very glad to hear that," Leo said with a pointed look to Raph and Mikey which clearly said 'drop it'. "Coffee's already brewing, and Violet I just put the kettle on for tea."

"Oh, you're such a good man," Violet said with a smile.

"Don't I know it?" Ruby mused with a loving smile as she gazed up at Leo.

Leonardo smiled. "Now, if I could please have all of your attention, there's something I would like to share." Once he was sure he had the attention of everyone in the kitchen Leonardo continued. "We can fill April and Casey in when they come down for breakfast, but I wanted to tell you guys first." He came to stand behind Ruby and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Considering my high-risk profession, Ruby and I are getting married tomorrow."

"_What_?" was the unanimous reply.

"Anything can happen in my line of work," Leo continued. "The two of you should know that better than anyone else here," he said as he looked to Raph and Claudia. "I want to be sure that my children and the woman I love are taken care of should anything happen to me. If I die-"

"Oh, _please_ don't say that," Ruby said after swallowing a mouthful of pudding.

"It's a very real possibility," Leonardo said as soothingly as he could while squeezing Ruby's shoulder. "If I die before Ruby and I are married," he continued. "Neither she nor my children will receive any of my pension or benefits. I'm doing this out of love for my family."

"Well, that actually _does_ make sense," Claudia said as she stirred the pancake batter.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "But it's still kinda outta left field, bro. It's like, pass the coffee...oh, by the way, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know it's sudden," Leo said with a small sigh. "But I also know that it's the right thing to do."

"We of course want all of you to be there," Ruby said with a smile. "It's just going to be a quick ceremony at the courthouse, but we'd still want you to be there."

"Of course we'll be there," Donnie said with a smile. "Leo's our brother, and you're going to be our sister. There's no way we'd miss this."

"Yeah," Raph and Mikey said together with nods.

"Count me in," Claudia said.

"And me," Violet and Tabitha said together.

"Why ya waitin' fer tomorrow?" Raph asked. "Why not today?"

"Because we still have to tell Ruby's parents," Leo answered.

"And I wanted to get a dress for the occasion," Ruby said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, come with us then," Violet said with a smile. "Tabs and I were going to look at dresses today. We can help you find something."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Are you sure."

"Of course I'm sure," Violet said with a nod.

"Fancy coming with us, Claudia?" Tabitha asked. "We can grab lunch together while we're out."

"Sure, why not?" Claudia answered with a smile. "You could use a tough cop to clear the path for you on Black Friday," she said with a playful grin. "After all...who's going to hide the bodies of all the little old ladies you knock out of the way?"

Tabitha's eyes widened. "Good lord...does...does it really get _that_ bad?"

"You have _no_ idea," Claudia said before throwing her head back and laughing maniacally.

Violet whined just a little before shrinking into Donnie.

Tabitha on the other hand stuck out her chin. "Yeah? Well, _I_ say bring it on. I've got to sample sales in London...I'm not afraid of some little, blue-hair biddy."

"That's my girl," Mikey said proudly with a smile as he draped an arm around Tabitha's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Vi," Claudia said with a grin. "I was just kidding...for the most part."

"Oh, dear..."

Tabitha giggled. "Don't worry Viola...I'll be there to beat off anyone who would dare to grab your dress away from you with my tiny fists of fury."

Violet giggled madly. "Well, in that case I have nothing to fear." She looked back to Ruby. "There, you see?" she asked with a giggle. "Between the lot of us girls, we're bound to find something for you."

Ruby smiled happily. "Thank you _so_ much."

"What are soon-to-be sisters for?" Violet asked with a smile.

Ruby's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Don't worry...I've been to a few Black Fridays. I'll show you the ropes."

"Brilliant," Tabitha said happily.

Leonardo chuckled. "The two of us will be heading over to Ruby's parents' after breakfast, but we'll come back here afterwards and you girls can go off and have fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Claudia said as she began ladling batter onto the hot griddle.

"So...that mean you an' Matti movin' in here?" Raph asked with a small grin.

"Yes," Leo answered with a nod.

Mikey grinned. "Sweet." He blinked. "Hey dudes...you know what this means?"

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Bachelor party!" Mikey exclaimed with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Raph exclaimed.

All Leonardo could do was groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

_...Rabinovitch residence; a little later..._

"Tomorrow?" Beatrice asked. "You're getting married _tomorrow_?"

"So soon?" David asked.

"Yes," Ruby answered with a nod as she held Leo's hand. "It just makes more sense to do it that way when you think about everything Leo's just told you."

"I told you that I wouldn't abandon my family," Leo said as his thumb lightly stroked over the back of Ruby's hand.

"Yes, and I appreciate that greatly, Leo," Beatrice said with a small smile before looking to her daughter. "But bubbula...a wedding at the courthouse?"

"Mom, it's all that we want," Ruby said.

"I offered to have a second wedding afterwards," Leo said. "One that we could put more time and planning into..."

"And I said no," Ruby said.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because I don't need a fancy wedding," Ruby answered. "All I need is something simple with the people I care about surrounding me as I marry the man I love."

Leonardo smiled and raised Ruby's hand to his mouth to press a tender kiss to her knuckles. "And all I need is Ruby and my family."

"Well, then at _least_ let us book a place for the reception."

"Mom..."

"Ruby, we're your parents and tomorrow is your wedding day. At least let your father and I host your reception. We can book a room at a nice restaurant...we'll get a cake, oh, and a bouquet and boutonniere...what are you planning on wearing?"

"I already have a suit," Leo answered.

"And I was going dress shopping with the girls," Ruby said.

"Perfect," Beatrice said. "Your father and I will handle everything else. All you have to do is get the dress, bubbula...and all _you_ have to do, Leo is show up. Which reminds me..." Beatrice said as she stood. "Come with me, Leo."

Beatrice led Leo down the hall and up the stairs to her and David's bedroom. "There's something I want to give you...to give to my daughter tomorrow," she said as she went to her dresser, opened one of the top drawers and pulled out an old, blue velvet box. "I take it you haven't bought the ring yet?"

"No, not yet," Leo answered. "I was going to do that today while Ruby and the girls were looking for a dress."

"No need for that," Beatrice said with a small smile as she handed the box over to Leo.

Accepting the box, Leo carefully opened it, and his eyes widened when he saw the ring nestled inside. The band and setting were platinum, and it had an emerald-cut diamond in the center and a sapphire on each side embedded into the band. "It's so beautiful..."

"It belonged to my mother," Beatrice said with a smile. "My father gave it to her on their forty-fifth wedding anniversary...sapphires were her birthstone, and it was their sapphire anniversary," she explained with a smile. "I lent it to Ruby on her first wedding...it was her something old, borrowed and blue. Borrowed because I couldn't bring myself to give it to her. It didn't feel right. But now..." she smiled up at Leo. "Now it feels right."

"Are...are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Beatrice answered with a nod. "It feels right to give it to her now."

"Thank you," Leo said with a respectful bow as he closed the box and slipped it into his pocket.

"She's my little girl, Leo," Beatrice said. "Take care of her...and take care of my grandchildren."

Leonardo's face was all seriousness as he gazed down at his future mother-in-law. "I will guard and protect them with my life."

Beatrice smiled and reached up to cup Leo's cheeks in her palms. "Then take my daughter and grandchildren into your home. You have my blessing."

* * *

_...Bridal shop; hours later..._

"Oy! Back off!" Tabitha all but barked as she engaged in a battle of tug-of-war with a wild-eyed bridezilla.

"No fucking way, you midget!" The bride snarled as she drew herself up to her full height while maintaining a death-grip on the dress. "_I'm _the bride. _You_ back off!"

"Not bloody likely, you bloody amazon!" Tabitha practically snarled. Though the bride was at least three heads taller than she was, Tabitha was not one to be intimidated. "_You _may be the bride, but _I'm_ the maid of honor, and if _my_ bride wants to try this dress on that it's _this_ dress she's trying on!"

"LET GO!" the bride shrieked before shoving Tabitha roughly and dislodging her from the dress.

Completely surprised, the small blond squeaked in shock and soon found herself flat on her bottom on the floor. Growling, she glared at the bride's retreating figure. "You just made the list, you bloody bitch!" she shrieked. "BLOODY PEASANT! Come back here and take what's coming to ya! I'll bite your legs off!"

"Easy tigress," Claudia said as she came up behind her floored friend and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to get her," Tabitha said with narrowed eyes.

Claudia sighed. "Easy now...I don't wanna have to bust you for biting people." She chuckled. "Although, I have to admit that the thought of tiny, little you being dragged away in handcuffs like some big, tough criminal _is_ actually kind of cute."

Tabitha looked up at Claudia-baby-blue eyes wide in mock horror. "You wouldn't!"

Claudia grinned as she directed Tabitha towards another rack of dresses. "Don't test me, kitten. Now, c'mon...you ferocious wildcat, you."

"Oh, dear..." Violet said softly before drawing her head hurriedly back into her dressing room. She had seen the whole thing with Tabitha and the less than friendly bride.

Deciding it best to let the two feisty ones of the group do the dirty work, Violet and Ruby had been ordered by Tabitha and Claudia to stay inside the dressing rooms. Violet had not fought the idea because even after having taken a pill, she still felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack being surrounded by the utter bedlam that was the bridal store on Black Friday.

Inside her room, the shy blond turned this way and that as she took in the sight of her self in the dress. She scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to the side before finally shaking her head. "No...too puffy."

"You look like a cupcake?" Ruby's voice asked from the other side of the wall from her own dressing room.

"Yes...with extra frosting," Violet giggled as she unzipped the dress.

"KOO-KOO-KAJOOOOOOOB!"

Before Violet could stop herself, she burst into fits of hysterical giggles and doubled over in her dressing room as the sound of her best friend's battle cry made it's way from the main part of the store. Her puffy skirt rose up around her and surrounded her like cotton candy.

"What was _that_?" Ruby asked with a voice full of shock.

"Ta...Tabi's battle cry," Violet managed between giggles.

"I'm sorry...battle cry? _That_ little thing has a battle cry?"

"Yes," Violet answered as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and managed to pull herself to her feet. "She has a battle cry...because she's the walrus." Before she could stop herself, she was giggling hysterically again, but she managed to catch herself before she went back down to the floor.

"Oy...you two," Ruby said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Violet sighed. "Bloody Hell...I really _do_ look like a cupcake."

"Well, I'd take cupcake with extra frosting over matron any day of the week," Ruby said with a chuckle.

"How's that?" Violet asked in slight confusion as she hung the dress back on its hanger before moving onto another.

Ruby sighed. "Well, I told the girls not to bother with full-blown gowns for me...that a dress suit would be fine. But they make me look old...or boxy."

"Oh, dear..." Violet said as she finished zipping up the current dress. "Well...this one makes me look like a mermaid," she said with a giggle before unzipping the dress. "And I am _not_ about to swim to my wedding."

Ruby giggled. "_There's_ an image." She was silent for several moments. "Violet...are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked at last.

"Hmm? Okay with what?" Violet asked as she hung up the dress. There were no more for her to try on at the moment, so she simply stood in front of the mirror in her panties and the bustier the owner of the shop had given her to wear while trying on dresses.

"Okay with me getting married first?" Ruby asked as she took off the last of the suits she had in the room with her. "I don't want you to think that I'm stealing your thunder." Since she was not trying on gowns, she did not need to wear a bustier. Dressed only in her bra and panties, she could not help but turn to the side and look at the side-view of her still flat abdomen. Within a matter of months, it would start to grow and swell as her child grew within her.

Her child...

Leo's child...

_Their_ child.

"You're not stealing my thunder," Violet said. "I promise. I really _am_happy for you and Leo. The two of you are good for each other, and a person would have to be blind to not see that you love each other." She paused for a moment before smiling. "In fact, I'm going to pay for your honeymoon suite."

"What? Oh, no Vi...you don't have to do that. You _really_ don't have to do that."

"Why not?" Violet asked. "You're not having a full-blown ceremony, you can at _least_ have a proper wedding night."

"Oy, you sound like my mother," Ruby said with a chuckle as her mind went to her mother who, with April's help, was busy finding the perfect cake and reception location.

"Well, maybe I should," Violet said with a giggle. "Just think about it...no Matti, no parents, no brothers. In fact, if Leo didn't have to go into work the next evening, I'd offer my summer home to you."

"Summer home?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I have a house in the Hamptons," Violet answered. "It would be the perfect weekend getaway for a newly-wed couple. In fact, why don't you go the next weekend Leo is off? You could leave right when he gets off from his shift and have a nice drive, then hole up inside for the next couple of days...just picture snuggling in front of a roaring fireplace."

"That _does_ sound nice," Ruby agreed.

"Good, then it's settled," Violet said with a small clap of her hands. "Tomorrow night, you'll stay at the Plaza, and Leo's next free weekend, you'll stay in the country."

"What? The Plaza? Violet, I can't let you do that," Ruby protested.

"Why on earth _not_?"

"It's too much."

"No it's not," Violet said firmly. "You and Leo deserve this. I can't think of two more deserving people right now. This is my wedding gift to the both of you..._please_ take it."

Ruby sighed and found she didn't have a strong argument as to why she and Leo should _not_ accept Violet's offer. "Alright...we'll take it."

"Good," Violet said happily.

"Thank you, Vi...it really means a lot."

"You're more than welcome."

"Okay, girls...we've brought some more stuff," Claudia's voice filtered in.

"Oh, joy..." Ruby said as she opened her door and handed out all of the suits she had tried on.

"Don't worry, Rubes," Tabitha said breathlessly. "I had to rip this dress from some bitchy bridezilla, but I think you'll really like it," she said as she took the rejected dresses and handed her the new dress.

"You actually ripped it out of her hands?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"That bloody little brat looked me right in the eye and told me that the only way I would be getting the dress was if I pried it from her fingers." Tabitha shrugged. "I simply took her up on her offer," she said with a grin.

"You're lucky I didn't have to pull out my badge. A little more self-control next time, please," Claudia said as she made her way to Violet's room.

"What?" Tabitha asked innocently. "I was only doing what she _told_ me to do..."

Claudia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Any that you liked, Vi?" she asked as she opened the shy blonde's door.

"Not a single one," Violet said with a sigh as she handed all the dresses out.

"Well, there's a couple to choose from in here that I think have possibilities," Claudia said as she took the rejects and handed over the possibles. "I got them from a corner that wasn't quite _as_ crazy so I had more time to think about style."

"Oh, my God..." Ruby said.

"What?" Tabitha said.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?" Claudia, Tabitha and Violet asked in a near panic.

"This dress...this dress..."

"You don't like it?" Tabitha asked.

"No."

"Oh, bloody Hell...I was so sure this time."

"I _love_ it!"

"Really?" Tabitha asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Huzzah!" Tabitha exclaimed. "I _am_ the walrus!"

"Well come out so we can see it," Claudia said with a wide grin which only became wider when she saw the auburn-haired beauty emerge. "Oh, wow..."

The dress was of a grayish-white, and the hem came to just below the middle of her thighs. It was empire-waisted with a sweet bow in the front center, the sleeves were 3/4 with a slight puff, the skirt was a full A-line, and the neckline was a graceful 'V'. The dress flattered everything about Ruby and looked as though it had been specially designed for her. It even fit her perfectly.

"You look so beautiful, Ru," Tabitha said with a smile. "Oh, I'm so glad I found that dress!"

"Me too! I am _so_ getting this dress," Ruby said with her face alight. "Oh, Tabitha, thank you!" She pulled the small blond into a warm hug.

"Oh, now all you need is a veil," Tabitha said.

"I don't need a veil," Ruby said. "I can just put a couple flowers in my hair."

"Vi, how's it going in there?" Claudia asked. She blinked when she was met with silence. "Vi?"

"Viola?" Tabitha asked.

"Oh, God...oh, God...someone please just snap my neck right now so I can die this beautiful," Violet's voice drifted out from her room.

"Come on out," Ruby said with a smile. "Let's be beautiful together."

The door slowly opened and all three women gasped when the shy blond emerged in a strapless white gown that had layers of delicate chiffon draping down from the empire waist and over the dress itself in a delicate, flowing cascade. The clean, simple lines of the dress flattered the lithe, slimness of Violet's build, and with the exception of the intricate bead work along the top of the bosom, the dress was simple and without decoration. It was in that very simplicity where the gown's beauty lay.

"You look like a princess in a fairytale," Ruby said with a smile as she carefully turned and moved Violet so they were both standing in front of the full-length mirror.

All Violet could do was stare at her reflection in awe. "I never thought this day would come for me," she said breathlessly. "Ruby?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"We're getting married," Violet whispered with a child-like delight.

All Ruby could do was smile and let her head rest against her soon-to-be sister's. "I know."

* * *

_...Jewelry shop; later..._

"And you want me to do _what_ to this broach?" the man behind the counter asked as he held up a solid platinum broach in the shape of a rose.

The broach had been a gift her grandfather had given her grandmother on their sixtieth wedding anniversary-the last anniversary they would ever celebrate. Her name was Rose, and Ruby's grandfather had loved her with every fiber of his being. He had constantly doted on her, and on every birthday or anniversary had gotten her a piece of jewelry.

Ruby had inherited the broach upon her grandmother's death, and every time she looked upon it, she was reminded of how happy and in love her grandparents had been even to their dying days. She could not think of a better way to bless her marriage than by bestowing upon a her husband something that had been so lovingly given by one lover to another.

"I want you to melt it down into a ring made to the measurements I have here," Ruby answered.

With Violet on her cell phone making reservations for the honeymoon suite at The Plaza, and both Tabitha and Claudia admiring the different pieces of jewelery in the shop, Ruby was free to explain her request.

"Who's going to wear a ring _that_ size?" the man asked.

"My husband," Ruby answered. "We're getting married tomorrow, and since it would take too long to custom-order a ring, I want you to melt this down into a ring and have it ready by noon tomorrow."

"_Noon_? Now, miss...I know it says fastest jewelers in the Burrough on our windows but-"

"I'll pay extra for the rush," Ruby said beseechingly. "_Please_...this is very important to me."

The man behind the counter sighed softly. "Alright, miss. It'll be ready by noon tomorrow."

Ruby's face was alight with excitement and it was all she could do to keep from hopping up and down. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The man smiled. "You're welcome...and congratulations."

"Alright, everything is taken care of," Violet said with a smile as she came to stand beside Ruby. "You and Leo are all set for tomorrow night in the honeymoon suite. Now remember," she said as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "The two of you are to enjoy yourselves. Go ahead and order whatever you want from room service."

"Vi..."

"I insist," Violet said firmly.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said with a smile. "Hey you two," she called over her shoulder. "You ready to grab some lunch?"

"Oh, yes," Tabitha said as she bounded over with a smile. "I'm famished."

"Yeah...I'd imagine hip-checking, and clotheslining bridezillas would really give you an appetite," Claudia said wryly with a grin.

"They had it coming," Tabitha said loftily. "Especially that bitch who knocked me down. I told you I'd get her," she said as she looked up to Claudia. "Didn't I tell you that I'd get her?"

"Yeah," Claudia said with a sigh. "You told me, alright..."

Violet giggled and threw her arms around her childhood friend. "Oh, Taboo...how I love you."

Tabitha giggled and snuggled her friend. "And I love you, Viola. Now let's eat!"

* * *

_...The guys' place; hours later..._

"You guys didn't hire a stripper did you?" Leo groaned. "_Please_ tell me you didn't hire a stripper."

"Why not?" Raph asked. "It's not like Ruby's gonna be spendin' the night...that whole bad luck thing, remember?"

"Yeah, Leo," Mikey said with a grin as he playfully nudged his brother. "Who's gonna know?"

"_I'll_ know," Leo said firmly. "You know I don't like strippers...I've never seen the point behind them. Besides, even if I did, it'll be Ruby I'm picturing dancing in front of me, so it would just be a waste of your money."

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Leo temporarily did away with his personal no drinking policy and nursed the beer he had in his hand. He would not have more than two though. He had made that his limit for the night, and he was going to stick by it. While it was not a bachelor party per say, it was still him, his brothers and Casey gathered together with pizza, video games, music, movies and conversation.

A boring bachelor party by normal standards...

But Leonardo was having a great time.

"Yeah, we figured as much," Mikey said with a grin and a roll of his eyes. "So that's why we're saving strippers for Donnie's bachelor party."

"No," Donatello said instantly.

"Hey, yeah that's right," Casey said with a grin. "I got so caught up in Leo's wedding I forgot you and Vi are tyin' the knot."

"No strippers," Donnie said. "Am I making myself clear? _No_ strippers. I think they're gross. Besides...the only set of breasts I ever want to see up close and personal like that are Violet's," he said with a dreamy smile.

"Speakin' of which," Raph said with a slow grin. "You and Vi, huh?" he asked with a raised eyeridge.

"I don't kiss and tell," Donnie said with a small grin.

"You don't have to go into detail, bro," Mikey said with a small smile. "Just answer yes or no."

"Hey, how did the spotlight end up on me?" Donnie asked. "It's Leo's night...bug him," he said with a grin.

Leo sighed though a soft chuckle escaped. "Guys, Leave him be. If Donnie doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't want to talk about it."

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Casey asked before his eyes widened just a tad with realization. "Wait a minute...you and Vi? Donnie...did you and Vi actually...?" He grinned.

Donnie heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Yes...we _did_." He could not stop the smile from spreading. "I'm fixed guys," he said with a growing smile as he looked at the faces of his family. "She fixed me...she made me whole...she brought me back to life."

"Kick ass," Casey said with a wide grin as he held up his beer before taking a swig.

"We're very happy for you, Donnie," Leo said with a smile as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, we are," Raph agreed with a nod.

Michelangelo smiled and raised his beer. "Welcome back from the dead, bro."

Like Leo, Donnie too had broken his no drinking policy, and it was with a smile that he lifted his own bottle. "It's good to be back."

Grinning like a fool, Casey thumped Leo on the back of the shell. "So Leo...yer finally gonna be a dad. Congrats, man."

"Don't let my outward calm fool you," Leo said sheepishly. "I'm a nervous wreck."

"Why?" Casey asked. "You'll be great...a natural."

"Really?" Leo asked. "You think so?"

"Totally, man," Casey said with a nod. "I mean, c'mon...ya led these three knuckleheads fer all those years. Raisin' a kid'll be a piece of cake." He grinned. "'Specially after dome-head and shell-fer-brains over there," he said with a chuckle before promptly being buried beneath a barrage of pillows.

"Seriously though, Leo," Donnie said with a smile. "You're going to be a great dad. Matti adores you, and I know the baby will too...and just know that we'll be here for you to help you protect it."

"Yeah, man," Raph said with a serious nod. "Nobody fucks with my niece...or nephew. I'll bring my sai outta retirement is anyone does," he said with a soft growl.

"Yeah...we'll make sure nothing happens to Ruby either," Mikey said.

Leo nodded. "Thank you...I appreciate and readily welcome your help, but you can also rest assured that anyone who hurts either my wife or either of my children will find themselves on the wrong ends of my ninjaken. I will move Heaven and Hell to keep my family safe. I would sacrifice everything."

"We won't let it come down to that, man," Casey said as he pushed himself to the surface of his cushy prison.

"I still can't believe it though," Donnie mused with a smile. "A _baby_..."

"Yeah," Raph mused softly with a slow nod. "It kinda makes ya think..." He looked to his brainy brother. "The baby givin' you and Vi ideas?" Raph asked with a grin.

Donnie smiled. "Well...now that things are 'functioning' again, I think we're going to start trying after the wedding. Violet said she _wants_ to have my babies," he said as his smile became dreamy.

"What do ya think it'll look like?" Mikey asked. "The baby I mean?"

"No idea," Donnie admitted with a shrug. "Who's to say what a human, mutant turtle hybrid is going to look like? There's a bunch of possibilities."

"I don't care what it looks like," Leo said with a smile. "And I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I will love it no matter what."

"So will Ruby," Casey said with a nod. "I know she will."

"She already does," Donnie said with a smile. "The way she's always touching her stomach...she already loves the kid." He drifted off and stared into space.

"Your picturing Vi pregnant, aren't you?" Mikey asked with a chuckle.

"Guilty as charged," Donnie answered.

"Me too," Leo said with a small smile as the image of Ruby heavy with his child floated through his mind.

"Yeah?" Raph asked. "Hows the view?"

"Beautiful," Leonardo answered with a dreamy smile.

Donnie's smile grew. "The most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

* * *

_...Rabinovitch residence..._

In Matthew's bedroom, Ruby was busy tucking her son into bed. Her parents had already gone to bed, and Jesse and Parker had been put to sleep in her own bedroom. April, Violet, Claudia and Tabitha were waiting downstairs with drinks, snacks, and a mountain of chick flicks. The entire living room was set up with blankets and pillows, and it made Ruby feel nostalgic for the slumber parties she used to have as a child.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ruby asked as she gently pulled the covers up to Matthew's chin to stave off the autumn chill.

"Am I really getting a daddy?"

"Yes," Ruby answered with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Leo is going to be your daddy from now on."

"Do I call him sensei?"

"When you're not training, I think it would be safe to call him 'daddy'," Ruby said with a smile.

"Will he love me?" Matthew asked softly.

"He already does," Ruby answered as she leaned down and rested her forehead against her son's. "He already loves and cares for you so much."

Matthew smiled sleepily as his eyelids began drooping. "That's good...'cause I love 'im too..."

Ruby's heart melted, and she kissed her son's forehead, nose, then both of his cheeks before kissing his eyelids. "Sweet dreams, my darling son. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, mommy..." Moments later, Matthew was sound asleep.

Carefully rising from the bed, Ruby tip-toed to the door and left it open just a crack before padding quietly down the hall and down the stairs.

"There she is," April greeted with a smile.

"Here comes the bride," Violet said with a smile.

Ruby smiled and giggled as she came into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Oh, you guys..."

"Here's a ginger-ale for you," Tabitha said as she handed a glass to Ruby.

"Thank you."

"What are we watching first?" Claudia asked as she reached for a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"How about 'Sleepless in Seattle'?" Ruby asked.

"You got it," Claudia said with a grin before popping the movie in.

Smiling, Ruby reached for a slice of pizza before once more settling herself comfortably on the sofa.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Very," Ruby answered with a smile.

"I don't blame you," April said with a smile. "Leo is a great guy. I've known him and his brothers for years, and I can tell the four of you right now that you could do a lot worse for yourselves. My boys are all sweet, loyal to a fault, and fiercely protective of the ones they love." She sighed softly. "Not to mention when they love, it's with their entire heart."

"Well, Raph lightly touched on the subject of marriage and kids once," Claudia admitted. "But I don't think he's ready to take the plunge...not after what that bitch put him through," she said with a slight growl.

April blinked and looked to Claudia with surprise. "He actually talked about marriage and kids?"

"He touched on it..." Claudia answered. "I was explaining to him why I was on birth control and it just kind of went from there."

"Still," April said. "Touching on the subject is way more than he did with Deidra. He never brought it up with her. The fact that he does with you is saying something," she said with a smile.

"Maybe you'll be next," Violet said with a grin while playfully nudging Claudia with her toe.

"It's true," Tabitha said with a grin. "I saw the way you were eyeing the engagement rings in the shop today."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now," Claudia answered with a chuckle and a soft blush at having been caught when she thought she had been so discrete. "I'm not saying I'd say no if Raph ever asks me...but I'm also not going to push or pressure him into it. I know him well enough to know that he can't be pressured into anything. I would _love_ to marry Raphael. I've been in love with him for years...but I'm not going to push him. If he wants to marry me, then I'm going to let him ask me in his own time."

April smiled and raised her glass. "Wiser words were never spoken."


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:** Sexual content in the last part of chappie. There...you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

_...City Hall; the next afternoon..._

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Leonardo Hamato and Ruby Alice Walker as husband and wife..."

As the judge spoke, all Leonardo could do was gaze at Ruby in awe as he held her hands in his. Everything else around him disappeared from his focus...his friends, his family...there was only Ruby.

Her hair was tied back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and a few soft, loose curls lovingly framed her face. The two blue orchids that were nestled in her hair matched the two that were fastened to Leo's lapel, and they contrasted beautifully with the auburn of her hair. But nothing was to compare with the lovely glow of her face or the enchanting twinkle of her hazel eyes.

Ruby was happy, and it showed.

Leonardo could feel Ruby's happiness radiating off of her as it mingled with his own and surrounded the two of them in a warm quilt of love and devotion. Not even in his marriage to Kiki had he felt that. He knew now beyond any shadow of a doubt that Ruby was his one and true soul mate. It was in _her_ that he would find and experience true happiness for the rest of his life.

"Leonardo?"

Leo blinked out of his reverie upon hearing the judge's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you, Leonardo Hamato, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife...to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Leo smiled and gently brushed his thumbs over Ruby's knuckles. "I do," he said with a nod as he slipped the ring on Ruby's finger.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. She recognized it instantly, and the knowledge that her mother had given it to Leonardo to give to her only showed her that her parents approved of and supported her in her choice of mate. Smiling, Ruby could not stop the single, blissful tear from rolling down her face.

"Do you, Ruby Alice Walker take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband...to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do," Ruby answered with a smile before slipping the ring onto Leo's left middle finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife," the judge said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Leo slid his arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her close as she slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed her. While it was a chaste kiss appropriate for the place and moment, it was long and held the promise of passion to come. "I love you," he murmured against Ruby's lips upon breaking the kiss.

Ruby...

His _wife_.

"I love _you_," Ruby murmured back with a smile.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Matthew exclaimed as he hurried over only to be captured up in Leo's arms. He happily threw his arms around his father's neck and let his head fall onto his shoulder.

Holding Ruby's hand in his own, Leo effortlessly carried his son in one arm as he led the way to the beaming crowd that was his family.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh, many, many years of happiness to the two of you."

"Way to go, bro."

"Congratulations!

"Good job, Leo."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"You two are going to be so happy together."

As their family offered their words of joyful congratulations, Leo and Ruby glanced at each other and everything else around them faded into background noise as their gazes locked. In each other's eyes, they both saw hope, family, and the promise of eternal love and devotion, and with every breath they took, they could feel their hearts and souls merge together into one. Nothing else around them mattered...

There was only the two of them, and their growing family.

* * *

_...Manhattan Beach Jewish Center reception hall; a few hours later..._

"Mom...I can't believe you did all this," Ruby said breathlessly as she took in the sight of the reception hall. The decorations and floral arrangements were simple, but it was far more than she would have ever expected. Everything from the table clothes, napkins, balloons and flowers were done in various shades of white and blue with a few silver accents thrown in.

"Never underestimate your mother," Beatrice said with a conspiring smile. "The rabbi was more than happy to help and let us use the room. After all, we've been part of his congregation since you were born. Besides," she said as she patted April on the shoulder as the red-haired woman approached. "I had help. Your father helped too."

"Your mother had us all very busy yesterday," David said with a smile. "Though I must admit, seeing the smile on your face has made it all worth it," he said as he affectionately brushed his knuckles over his daughter's cheek.

All Ruby could do was smile as she hugged her mother, father and April in turn. "Thank you. Thank you all _so_ much. This is wonderful...absolutely wonderful."

"We can't take all the credit though," April said with a chuckle after pulled out of the hug. "Your mother is a force to be reckoned with."

Ruby giggled. "I know it."

"I hope you don't mind my inviting some of the temple members to the reception," Beatrice said. "But I just wanted to make this a nice party for you and Leo," she said with a smile.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Ruby asked. "I'm just glad none of them are humanists."

"Oh, no," David said with a shake of his head. "You won't find any in this synagogue. You know that."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabinovitch," Leo greeted with a wide smile as he came to stand beside Ruby-Matthew riding piggy-back on his shell. "Thank you so much for this. This is more than we ever expected."

"Leo, we're family now," David said with a smile as he patted his new son-in-law on the shoulder. "Either mom and dad, or Beatrice and David will be just fine, but you don't have to be so formal anymore."

Leo blinked. Not even once they had started coming around to him did Kiki's parents ever like him to call them mom and dad. Yet now he was presented with the opportunity to feel accepted into his new wife's family in ways that he had never felt with his first wife. "Well...whatever you say..._dad,_" he said experimentally. It sounded a little awkward in his ears, but Leo felt he could get used to it.

"There," David said with a smile. "Now was that so hard?"

Leonardo smiled and chuckled softly. "No...I guess it wasn't."

"Dudes, looks like the band just got here," Mikey said as he approached the group. "Where should I tell them to set up?"

"Oh, I'll handle that," Beatrice said.

"No, you won't," April said firmly yet with a smile. "You've done more than enough, now sit. I think I can handle the band," she said with a chuckle before turning on her heel and walking away.

"But-"

"Come on, Bea," David said with a chuckle as he led his wife over to one of the tables.

"Nice to know Ape hasn't lost her touch," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Hey, little dude," he said with a smile as he gently rubbed Matthew's back.

"Are you my uncle now?" Matthew asked.

"Sure _am_," Mikey said with a wide smile and a nod. "The coolest uncle there ever was," he said as he gently removed Matthew from Leo's shell and put him on his own. "C'mon and I'll show you just how cool. Put your arms out," he said as he moved his own arms behind him and held the small boy securely to his shell. "Alright, now ready...set...take of!" With that, Mikey took off running around the room-weaving in and out of the tables and people with a happily laughing Matthew on his back.

"I can fly! I'm flying!"

"You sure are, little dude!"

Ruby giggled and nestled into Leo when he drew her close-the both of them watching their son at play. "He's so happy."

"And what about you?" Leo asked as he brushed a kiss to Ruby's forehead. "Are _you_ happy?"

"Ecstatic," Ruby answered with a smile as she lightly rested a hand on her abdomen. "What about you?" she asked as she looked up at her husband.

"Happier than I've ever been in my entire life," Leo answered as he placed his free hand over the one Ruby had against her belly and kissed her lips tenderly. "For the first time in my life, I have everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

_...A few hours later..._

"Hava nagila, hava nagila  
hava nagila venis'mecha!

Hava nagila, hava nagila  
hava nagila venis'mecha!

Hava neranena, hava neranena  
hava neranena venis'mecha!

Uru, uru achim  
uru achim belev same'ach!"

The wedding party laughed and cheered with excitement as they danced the Horah. When the band finally stopped playing, both Ruby and Violet fell into the chairs nearest them-their faces flushed and glowing with excitement.

"Oh, that was so much fun," Violet said breathlessly as she smiled and fanned herself. "It was so..._exhilarating_."

"I know," Ruby answered. "I haven't danced the Horah in years...I forgot how it can get your heart pumping." She gingerly put a hand to her stomach. "Oh, dear...maybe dancing around in a circle wasn't such a good idea..."

"Are you alright?" Violet asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ruby said with a smile after a few moments. "Don't worry about me. I'm-Oof!"

"Mommy!" Matthew cried happily as he launched himself at Ruby and crawled onto her lap.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ruby said with a tired smile. "You know soon, you're not going to be able to do that anymore."

"How come?"

"Because your mummy is having a baby, munchkin," Violet said with a smile. "And as the baby grows inside of her, she's going to get bigger and not be able to hold you like that anymore...at least not until after the baby's born."

"Oh..." Matthew said with a small pout.

"Oy, come here, poppet," Violet said as she gently shifted Matthew from Ruby's lap to hers. "Let's give your mum a rest, hmm?"

"You're the doggy lady."

Violet giggled. "Yes, I am."

"Violet, sweetie," Ruby said. "Her name is Violet."

"I'm actually going to be your auntie in a few weeks," Violet said with a smile.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Violet answered. "Because you see, in a few weeks, I'm going to be marrying your father's brother...that means your mum and I are going to be sisters. That makes me your aunt."

"Wow..." Matthew said with a smile.

"And as of today of course, Jesse and Parker are your cousins now," Violet said with a smile.

"Wow..."

"Oy, you two," Tabitha greeted breathlessly as she approached and sat down in the chair beside Violet. "Blimey, the Jews really know how to party."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah...you've got that right."

"Whew...my feet feel like they're about to fall off," Claudia said as she sat down in the chair next to Tabitha's and promptly took off her heels.

"I'll rub yours if you rub mine," Tabitha said with a winning smile as she took off her shoe and held her foot up to Claudia.

"Eh, why not?" Claudia asked with a shrug and a smile as she shifted enough in her chair to put one of her feet in Tabitha's lap and thusly take of of the small blonde's feet into her own lap.

No sooner did the two women start rubbing each other's feet, did they both close their eyes and moan softly.

"How can your feet hurt, Taboo?" Violet asked. "You dance for a living."

"Yes, but when I'm dancing for my livelihood there's adrenaline involved...the rush from the thrill of the crowd...my feet don't feel pain until _after_ the show...in which case, I always soak my feet before going to bed." She leaned back so she was leaning against Violet. "You're always asleep by the time I get home, so you'd never know that."

"Oh..."

"Hey, where are the guys?" Claudia asked.

"Well, Raph and Mikey are getting more cake," Ruby said after glancing around the room.

"There's a shock," Claudia said with a fond grin.

Tabitha giggled.

"And Leo and Donnie are talking to the band," Ruby said with a slightly quizzical expression. "Must be putting in some song requests."

Violet opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Leonardo turned to face the wedding guests and cleared his throat before speaking into a microphone.

"Hello, everyone," he said with a smile. "I just wanted to take this moment to thank you all for helping make this special day all the more special for Ruby and me." He was silent for a few moments. "Now, I know that all of this seems sudden, but I also know that it feels _right_. Being with Ruby...being with Matti...it all feels more right than anything else I've ever done in my life. In fact...the only times I have ever felt _wrong_ were the times that I was separated from them." He smiled lovingly at his wife and son. "They are my family, and they complete me in ways that I never thought were possible."

'I love you,' Ruby mouthed to her husband.

Donatello stepped to his brother's side and took the microphone. "Ruby, I can honestly say that I've never seen my brother as happy as he is when he's with you," he said with a smile. "All you have to do is walk into the room and he lights up like the tree in Rockefeller center...I should know, because I've been told that I do the same thing whenever Violet, the love of _my_ life walks into a room."

Violet smiled and blushed.

Leonardo took up a second microphone. "I'm a happily married man, and within a few weeks, my little brother is going to be following in my footsteps," he said with a smile as he patted Donnie on the shoulder. "And with that in mind, both Donnie and I thought it would be fitting to sing a little song that fits our situations..."

"What?" Violet and Ruby asked softly together.

"Dude, say what?" Mikey asked as he made his way to the table the girls were sitting at. "Aw, man...this I gotta see," he said with a grin as he wheedled in behind Tabitha and began rubbing her shoulders.

"No kiddin'," Raph said with a grin as he approached and began doing the same for Claudia-grinning at the soft moan he was rewarded with.

"Ssssshhh!" Violet and Ruby hissed together while mock-glaring at Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah, ssshh!" Matthew said. "My daddy's gonna sing."

"Sorry kiddo," Raph said with a fond grin.

"Yeah, sorry," Mikey said as he fondly tousled Matthew's hair.

Both Violet and Ruby giggled before turning their full attention back to the band area as music began to play and Donnie and Leo began to sing.

"When I wake up, well I know i'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you.  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you.  
If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you,  
and if I haver up, Yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you.

But I would walk 500 miles,  
and I would walk 500 more...  
just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
to fall down at your door

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you...  
and when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you.  
When I come home(When I come home), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you...  
and if I grow-old,(When I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.

But I would walk 500 miles.  
and I would walk 500 more...  
just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
to fall down at your door.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da).

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da),

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you...  
and when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
When I go out (When I go out), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you...  
and when I come home (When I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you.  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you.

But I would walk 500 miles,  
and I would walk 500 more...  
just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
to fall down at your door.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da).

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da).

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da).

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

Da, da, da, (da, da, da).  
Da, da, da, (da, da, da).

Da, da, da, dun, diddle un, diddle un, diddle uh da.

And I would walk 500 miles,  
and I would walk 500 more...  
just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
to fall down at your door."

All the while Donnie and Leo sang, they kept their eyes focused on their chosen women while smiling. Once the song was over, both Ruby and a blushing Violet cheered and clapped while smiling brightly. Donnie, his skin slightly darkened with his blush, handed his microphone back first and made his way to Violet who gently shifted Matthew off her lap before throwing her arms around her terrapin's neck and kissing him soundly.

As Leo made his way towards Ruby, his smile only grew when his wife met him half way, and as he drew her into his arms and pressed her close while kissing her, Leonardo knew it would always be this way. Neither would lead, neither would follow. From that moment on, the two of them would be partners-standing side by side in everything they did...

And never before had Leonardo been more happy to relinquish his role as leader.

* * *

_...Plaza Hotel honeymoon suite; hours later..._

"I love you, Mrs. Hamato," Leonardo said with a smile as he snuggled Ruby close to him. In the larger than life bathroom, both husband and wife were soaking in the whirlpool tub-Leo leaning against one of the walls, as Ruby rested comfortably back against his plastron.

"And I love _you_, Mr. Hamato," Ruby answered with a smile of her own as she let her head fall backwards onto her husband's shoulder and laced her fingers through his. "Maybe some day we can put one of these into our bathroom," she said with a giggle.

Leo grinned. "I would have _no_problem with that. Come to think of it, it might prove beneficial for when I come home from work...help sooth my aches and whatever tension I accumulated during my shift." He nuzzled Ruby's ear. "On the subject of adding things, you can feel free to decorate our bedroom anyway you want."

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile. "I was thinking we could turn the room on the left side of ours into a nursery."

"It would make sense since it's right next to ours," Leo said with a thoughtful nod. "It's fine with me," he said with a smile before nuzzling Ruby's shoulder. "Have you given any thought as to how you want to decorate the room when the time comes?"

"No clowns," Ruby said firmly.

"No clowns?"

"No. No clowns," Ruby answered.

"So no clowns, then?" Leo asked playfully.

"No clowns," Ruby answered with a shake of her head. "Not a single one."

Leo chuckled softly. "Did you have a bad experience when you were little?"

"No," Ruby answered. "I just always thought clowns were creepy. Coulrophobia is actually quite a common thing."

Leo simply smiled. "Fair enough," he said before kissing Ruby's temple. "Alright, so no clowns. What about teddy bears? Are you okay with teddy bears?"

"Yes," Ruby answered with a soft giggle. "Did we want to know the gender of the baby before the birth, or did we want to be surprised?"

Leo sighed softly. "Honestly, I can't decide," he admitted. "I mean, I'm a patient man, Ruby. It's actually something I pride myself on...but this is my first child. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to stand the suspense," he said sheepishly with a smile.

Ruby giggled. "How about this then...when the baby's far enough along, we'll decide on the day of the exam. It'll be a spur of the moment thing...when the doctor asks, we'll just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Deal," Leo said with a chuckle before blinking as a thought suddenly occured to him. "Although...if the baby takes more after me, then the doctor may not be able to tell the gender until the birth."

Ruby blinked. "You're right...I honestly hadn't thought of that." She was silent for a few moments. "Well, in that case, then...we'd better stick to a gender-neutral decor, and start thinking of both boy and girl names."

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Leo said with a smile. He was silent for a few moments-simply holding his wife close in the warm water. "Is um...is your lady doctor going to be alright with this?" he asked softly at last. "I mean, is she a Humanist?"

Ruby blanched. "Oh, God...I think she is." She seemed to shrink back against Leo as her hands rested protectively over her abdomen. "I'll start making inquiries for a new doctor tomorrow."

Leonardo's arms tightened around his wife when he felt her trembling against him. "Ssshh...it's alright." He tenderly kissed her temple. "Everything will be alright, I promise. Don't you worry about tha thing. I'll take care of everything, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He cradled Ruby against him and rocked her gently back and forth in attempts to sooth her. "You, Matti and our baby will be safe. I will _always_ save you. I will _always_ protect you."

The combination of her husband's gentle voice and strong embrace served to both sooth and calm Ruby, and within moments, her fearful trembling desisted. "I know you will," Ruby said softly as she relaxed trustingly against Leonardo's plastron.

"I was going to ask Donnie and Mikey to move Matti's things to his new room while I'm at work," Leo said after a few moments of silence-changing the subject as he nuzzled his wife's hair and breathed in her soft, sweet scent. "We'll of course take his clothes with us when we pick him up from your parents' tomorrow, but I'm talking about bigger stuff...like furniture or boxes of toys. If you could just make a list of the things you want them to take, that would be great."

"Alright," Ruby said with a nod-grateful for the subject change. This was her wedding night. It was a night of happiness and celebration. She did not want to spend it cowering in a corner. "I'd help them too If I wasn't at work."

"I wouldn't want you to," Leo said. "No heavy lifting for you, understand?"

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because you're pregnant, and I don't want anything happening to either you or my unborn child," Leonardo said as he gently pressed his hand against Ruby's smooth abdomen-protectively resting over the miracle growing inside of her. "Will you please humor me in this regard?"

Ruby sighed softly. "Alright, I promise...no heavy lifting," she said with a smile as she turned her head just enough so she could look at her husband over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Leo said as he brushed a tender kiss to Ruby's forehead before capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss-churring softly as his tongue moved against his wife's. Breaking the kiss, he lightly nuzzled the pulse at Ruby's neck, and grinned when she gasped softly in pleasure. "Ready to get out?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered with a small nod before allowing Leo to help her to her feet and safely out of the tub and onto the floor mat. Moments after Leo pulled the drain on the tub, Ruby found herself wrapped in a large, fuzzy towel while her husband nuzzled her neck once more.

"I want you, Ruby..." he growled softly against his wife's throat as his tail began throbbing with a dull ache-one of his hands finding its way under the towel and down to the vulnerable juncture between her legs before caressing her sensitive nub.

"Then take me, Leo," Ruby said huskily as she cradled Leo's head to her-her body already responding and thrumming to life under her husband's touch as it ached for more.

"But...won't I hurt the baby?" Leo asked with genuine concern as he raised his head and turned Ruby so he could look down at her.

Ruby smiled and her heart melted at the genuine worry she saw in her husband's eyes. "No, Leo," she answered as she lovingly cupped her husband's face in her hands. "You won't hurt the baby. I promise." She kissed him tenderly. "Expectant couples have sex all the time...they can have it up until the third trimester."

"Really?" Leo asked in surprise. He had honestly believed that once a woman became pregnant, intercourse stopped until after the baby was born.

"Yes," Ruby answered with a nod-her loving smile still in place. "Just be gentle."

Leonardo smiled and allowed the towel to drop from Ruby's body before lifting her into his arms and carrying her bridal style towards the marriage bed. Climbing onto the bed effortlessly while holding his wife, Leo carefully laid Ruby down on the mattress before gently pinning her beneath him as he allowed his aching length to emerge-loving the way Ruby's smooth legs automatically spread for him in an open invitation. "My pleasure," he murmured before capturing his wife's lips in a slow, passionate kiss as he pushed slowly into her-his soft groan creating a unique harmony of pleasure with Ruby's softly moaned sigh as their bodies became one. Moments later, Leo deepened the kiss as he began consummating their marriage with long, slow thrusts.

Breaking the kiss, Leo slowly kissed, nuzzled and nipped his way over the graceful column of Ruby's neck as his hips continued their lazy rock. He delighted in the sweet spiciness of her aroused scent and gently tangled a powerful hand in her luxurious hair, the other cupping and caressing around breast as Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around him while brushing tender kisses over his bald head.

Leonardo had no trouble with slow and gentle. In fact, it was actually the way he preferred it. Tantric sex was something he had hardly ever able to engage in during his marriage to Kiki. She lacked the patience for it and simply wanted to reach the 'finish line'. Reaching orgasm had been her sole motivation.

But Leo had always wanted more...

He loved taking the time to revel in the beautiful intimacy of the moment all the while bringing his beloved to release over and over again-watching her come apart with euphoric release again and again before finally allowing himself to follow her into that blissful euphoria. Not to say that it had not felt good with Kiki, but Leonardo always knew that it could be better...that there was something just out of his grasp...something missing.

But he had found it with Ruby. With Ruby, Leonardo had found the emotional and spiritual connection he had so been craving. There were no words in the human language that could possibly even begin to express Leo's joy at the new level of intimacy he had achieved with Ruby. She was completely open to him in mind, soul and body.

The life growing within the warm protection of her womb was proof of that.

The soft cry of Ruby's first orgasm was music to Leonardo's ears, and he smiled down at her-gazing deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he thrusted.

Ruby's eyes were filled with boundless love as she gazed back into Leo's, and it was a blissful smile that spread over her mouth as she clung to Leo-her second orgasm already starting to build up within her. "I love _you_," she said. "I love you. I love you. I love you...!"

Hearing Ruby's heartfelt declarations proved too much for Leo's control, and when his wife's inner walls clamped around him once more, he could not stop himself from following her into the euphoric bliss that only sweet release could provide-both their pleasured cries stifled by a deep kiss. When it was all over, Leo rolled them both onto their sides-still inside of Ruby as he tangled his legs with hers. Smiling, Leo gazed deeply into his beloved's eyes as his powerful hands slowly caressed her smooth, silken skin.

"My wife..." Leo breathed softly as he cupped the side of Ruby's face in one large palm.

"My husband..." Ruby murmured softly before pressing a kiss to the center of Leo's palm.

"Mine," Leonardo growled softly before kissing Ruby's lips deeply.

"Yours," Ruby whispered once the kiss was broken.

Leonardo placed powerful hand gently against his wife's abdomen. "Ours," he said in a voice filled with awe.

All Ruby could do was smile as she placed a hand over her husband's. "_Ours_."


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

I'm sorry for the delay, but FF/net in all it's infinite wisdom decided it would be nice to delete all the work I had done on this chapter (despite my having saved all my progress on the Document Manager) before I could transfer it over to my flash drive. As a result, I had to start completely from scratch -,-

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble...and rant about my recent technical difficulty. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 35**

* * *

_...Two weeks later..._

"Alright, team," Leonardo said with a smile as he finished packing his duffle. "See you in two weeks."

"Yeah...two whole weeks," Raphael said with a grin while sighing contentedly. "Man, I really need this." He was looking forward to the trip, not simply because it was his brother's wedding, but because it would be the perfect time and place for him and Claudia to go out together without the fear of being seen by the people they worked with. He would be able to hold her hand and kiss her in public without a care in the world. Not to mention the fact that he had never been to the U.K. before. Raphael was of course excited about visiting a new place.

All his brothers were.

"Finally taking a vacation after years of never leavin' the job," Kripke mused with a grin. "'Bout damn time," he said with a chuckle as he clapped Leo and Raph on the shoulders. "I know it's your brother's wedding, but you and the wife plannin' on making this a honeymoon?" he asked Leo with a grin. "I mean, ya guys had what…a weekend? Just a weekend? That's no good for newly-weds."

"The thought _had_ crossed our minds," Leo said with a chuckle. "With us needing to go out of town for Donnie and Violet's wedding, we knew we couldn't take off anymore time beforehand, but we're planning to make the most of the trip," he said with a smile.

Casey and April had already agreed to take 'custody' of Matthew throughout the trip with the help of Beatrice and David so Leonardo and Ruby would have opportunities to be alone. It was not that Leo did not like Matthew…furthest thing from it, actually. Leonardo loved his new son fiercely and would do anything for him. But Ruby was his wife, and Leo loved her to the point of being in pain when the two of them were apart. It was not just about sex, although Leo would certainly not reject or deny it when it occurred…or fail to initiate it for that matter. Leo smiled at that thought. Sex with Ruby was beyond amazing, and now that Leo knew that it could actually result in the creation of life, it was all that much more beautiful to him and he could not get enough of it. However, it was not his only motivation for wanting to spend time alone with her…

He simply _needed_ to be next to her.

Leonardo cherished every moment he spent with Ruby, and this upcoming trip would prove to be the perfect opportunity for the two of them to have the chance to actually be together as a couple. Whether it was going for a walk, window shopping in town, or simply staying in and watching the outside world go by, Leo was looking forward to savoring every moment of it.

"Still can't believe it, man," Kripke said with a shake of his head. "I mean, you an' Dr. Walker...I mean, it was a surprise when ya started dating, but to up and marry her just like that?"

"What can I say?" Leo asked with a smile. "It just felt right. From the first moment that I first talked to her, I felt a connection between the two of us. It wasn't the kind of connection a patient feels for a therapist…it was deeper than that. It was so strong that I was helpless to do anything but allow it to grow. Besides...it's not like she was my therapist when we started dating," he lied smoothly. "At least I had the common sense to wait until after she got transferred before I worked up the courage and asked her out on a date."

"Yeah, that's true," Kripke said with a nod. "Well, she's a definite improvement over your first wife...I mean, _she_ never brought ya lunch on yer on-days, but Dr. Walker does."

"Yeah..._and_ she comes back to the station after she gets off so she can bring ya dinner," another team mate said. "Wish _my_ wife did that..."

Leo smiled happily and clapped Kripke on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell me how lucky I am," he said as he looked down at the ring on his finger. "I count my blessings every day." Ruby had explained the significance of the ring to him…of what it symbolized, and even now, Leo never failed to be humbled by it.

It had happened during the weekend they had spent at Violet's Hamptons home. The two of them had been snuggled together under a blanket on the couch…simply staring into the fire in the hearth as they reveled in each other's closeness, and Ruby had told Leo about how the ring came about. The fact that Ruby had taken something so meaningful to her and transformed it into a gift for him had moved Leonardo beyond words, and when words failed him, he had expressed himself in the only other way he knew how...

With his body.

Leonardo had dropped to his knees on the floor and spent the better part of an hour worshipping Ruby's feminine core with his mouth—his powerful hands holding her hips in place and keeping her captive to the merciless onslaught of his tongue. Only when Ruby was a quivering and sobbing mess of pleasured nerves did Leo gently pull her down onto the floor with him and make love to her in front of the fire...

"Yeah, sure...rub it in," another team member said with a smirk.

Pulled out of his memories, Leonardo simply chuckled and slid the strap of his duffle onto his shoulder. "Don't mind if I do," he said wit a smirk.

"Alright, so I'll be meeting you guys at the Virgin Atlantic terminal tomorrow night at seven, right?" Claudia asked as she approached Raph and Leo. She was of course staying the night at the guys' place, but for appearance sake, she had to make it look as though she was not.

"You got it, Lucci," Raph said with a nod. "Plane leaves at nine-twenty at night, and they say that for international flights that ya should get to the airport two hours ahead."

"Awesome," Claudia said with a nod. "We can grab a beer or two at one of the airport bars," she said with a grin. "When do we land?"

"Around nine-thirty the next morning," Leo answered. "Depending on tail winds and all that…"

"So Lucci, how'd you get invited to this thing?" Kripke asked.

"Yeah...you Raph's plus one or somethin'?" another asked with a grin and a laugh.

"Yeah sure, Brown," Claudia answered smoothly with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. "I'm Raph's plus one." While she knew Raphael would not be upset by her teasing response, it still pained Claudia to act as though Raph did not matter to her in the way that he did. "Seriously man, get with it. I'm _so_ not Raph's type," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah?" a team member asked. "And what type is that?"

"Blond, beautiful and leggy," Claudia said with a light shove to Raph's arm.

"Eh, I dunno," Brown said. "There's something to be said about short brunettes," he said with an impish grin and a playful waggle of his eyebrows.

Claudia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, put it back in your pants, Brown. I got invited because I'm a friend of the bride."

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod after having barely managed to swallow the possessive growl that threatened to rumble out of his throat at the playful banter going on between the two cops. While he knew that Brown did not mean anything by it, and that Claudia would never cheat on him, Raphael still hated not being able to show the world that petite Italian belonged to him—that she was his woman…his mate. It was getting harder and harder to appear impassive and platonic around Claudia, and Raph knew he would not be able to do it for much longer. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he slipped. "She's a friend of the bride.

"And she paid for all your guys' tickets?" Kripke asked.

"Yep," Raph said with a nod. "First class all the way," he said with an excited grin.

This was going to be the first time he and his brothers had ever traveled by airplane. Coach seats were not big enough to accommodate the turtles. The only seats that were large enough to be able to comfortably fit the mutant terrapins were business and first. However, the prices for those seats were always so expensive, so the turtles had always resolved themselves to only traveling to places that were reachable by driving.

Suffice to say, Raph and his brothers were bursting with excitement about the trip.

"Damn," Brown said with a chuckle and a small shake of his head. "I gotta make friends with people like that."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Raph said with a grin. "C'mon, Lucci...Leo an' me will walk ya out."

"Thanks," Claudia said with a smile as she fell into step between the two brothers after waving goodbye to her team mates. "How's Ruby?" she asked Leo. I noticed she left early today, is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine," Leo answered. "At least I hope it is," he said with a nervous smile. "She had her first doctor appointment today since finding out she was pregnant." He sighed. "I wish I had been able to go with her..."

"Oh, you found a new doctor for her?" Claudia asked. "I know she was mentioning that you were going to be doing that."

"Yeah," Raph said as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Fearless here has been researching non-stop to find a non-Humanist doc fer Ru."

"And I finally found one," Leo answered with a nod and a smile. "Another mutant, as it turns out…Dr. Cooper. She's a chimpanzee if I'm remembering correctly, but she's very supportive and sympathetic to our situation, so I know Ruby and our baby will be safe in her hands."

Claudia smiled. "Well, that's good…really good, actually…and don't worry big guy," she said as she patted Leo's arm. "There will be other appointments you'll be able to go to. Trust me...if there's one thing pregnant women do a lot of it's go to the doctor," she said with a chuckle.

"I know," Leo said with a sigh. "But I just don't want to miss a moment of Ruby's pregnancy. I want to be there for everything…" A dreamy smile spread over his face. "I still can't believe my baby is growing inside of her..."

"Yeah," Raph said with an air of awe as he stepped outside the station-zipping up his jacket against the cold, winter air. "Kinda makes ya think that Donnie and Vi won't be far behind you two..." He covertly gazed down at Claudia-his amber eyes making their way down to her flat abdomen as images of the possible future filled his mind. He had no doubt in his mind that Claudia would look beautiful pregnant. Just the thought of her carrying his child made Raphael want to tell her to stop taking the Pill-made him want to propose to her right there on the spot, marry her and start his own family.

He knew that he loved Claudia, and he knew that she loved him.

But he also knew how much Claudia loved being a cop-the feeling of exhilaration she got from knowing she was doing the right thing and making the city that much safer. Raphael knew that because he felt the same way. He knew that in order for them to get married, they would have to come out as a couple, and when that happened, Claudia would either get transferred or she would simply quit in order to begin in her new role of being his wife as well as the mother of their children.

Would Claudia be ready for that?

The last thing Raphael wanted to do was force Claudia into something she was not ready for. Regardless of whether Claudia was ready or not, Raphael knew that _he_ was ready. He had never once pictured Deidra pregnant...not even during the times that he had toyed with the possibility of him and his brothers being able to procreate with human females. But he could picture Claudia round and heavy with his child so very easily…even before Leo and Ruby announced they would be having a baby, and it made a goofy smile spread over his face every time.

Though he and Claudia had only been a couple for a few months, he had known her for years. He knew and trusted her like he knew and trusted no other woman, and he knew she was the only woman he would trust to be the mother of his children.

Yes...Raphael was ready. He was ready to settle down and have a family…

And he was ready to do those things with Claudia.

Perhaps the trip to England would be the perfect time for them to talk about this. They would be away from their work and every day lives. They could be just the two of them, and they could have a long discussion about their future.

Raph gave a small shake of his head. He could hardly believe that he was thinking about this, but nothing ever felt more right.

"See you guys around," Claudia said for the benefit of any other officers in the area as she climbed onto her bike and revved it to life. Her lips ached to kiss Raphael, but she knew she could not do so in front of the station.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod and a small smile as he was pulled from his reverie. "See ya, Lucci."

* * *

_...The guys' place; later..._

"We're home," Leo called as he stepped through the front door.

"Daddy!"

"Matti missile is loose! Repeat, Matti missile is loose!" Mikey called from the living room with a laugh.

Leonardo smiled as Matthew came running at him from the living room, and he opened his arms just in time for the small boy to launch himself at him. "Got you!" he said with a victorious grin as he twirled Matthew once before hugging him close. "Oh, hello my son," he said as he kissed Matthew's cheek and strode down the hall with him.

"I missed you!" Matthew exclaimed with a pout as he hugged his father tight around the neck. "Hi, Uncle Raph," he said with a smile and a wave.

"Hey, rugrat," Raph said with a grin before ruffling his nephew's hair.

"I missed you too," Leo said as he gently tightened his arms around his son. "Where's mommy?" he asked upon looking around and finding no trace of his wife.

"Upstairs," Matthew answered.

"She's doing some last-minute packing," Tabitha explained with a smile as she snuggled Waffles in her arms. "So we got designated M.D."

"M.D?" Leo asked curiously.

"Matti duty," Mikey clarified with a grin.

"Oh, I see," Leo said with a chuckle before looking to his son.

"Daddy! We really going on a plane?"

"Yes we are," Leo answered with a nod. "How about we go and give mommy a hand with the packing?" he asked with a smile as he started towards the stairs.

"Yeah!" Matthew cheered happily.

"And then it's bedtime for you."

"Aw, daddy..." Matthew said with a pout and small whine.

"I promise to read you a story first," Leo said.

"Yay!" Matthew cheered as his father carried him from the room and up the stairs.

Raph grinned and chuckled. "Man...he took ta fatherhood like a fish ta water."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed with a nod and a smile. "But then again, he's had loads of practice by dealing with us when we were all growing up," he said with a chuckle before blinking. "Hey, where's Claudia? I thought she was staying over."

"Oh, she is," Raph answered. "She wanted ta swing by her parents' place first ta say goodbye and give 'em their Christmas gifts since we're not gonna be here." He looked around. "Where are Donnie an' Vi?"

"Upstairs packing," Mikey said as he gently rubbed the top of Waffles' head with a finger. "You sure Mona will be okay with watching my baby?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Raph answered with a nod. "She'll be by to pick her up tomorrow before we leave for the airport. "Casey, April and the boys are meetin' us there, right?"

"Yeah," Mikey answered with a nod. "Beatrice and David too…why can't we take Waffles with us, again?" he asked with only the smallest of whines. "I mean, Vi's taking Goliath..."

"Because, imp...Goliath has papers and documentation of vaccinations and the like," Tabitha explained. "He's able to go back and forth between the countries without being quarantined. By the time Waffles would get out of quarantine, it would be time for us to come back to New York, and that wouldn't be fair to her, now would it?"

Mikey sighed. "No...I guess not..." He gently took Waffles from Tabitha and cradled her while gently rubbing her furry belly. "You don't think she'll think I abandoned her, do you?"

"Of course not," Tabitha said with a shake of her head and a smile. "She'll be in a nice, warm home instead of a cold kennel and she'll have people to play with."

"Don't worry, bro," Raph said as he headed towards the stairs. "She'll be fine. I'm gonna shower...if Claudia gets here before I come back down, just send her up to my room."

"You got it, bro," Mikey said with a nod. "We'll order some pizza when she gets here." As tired as he knew his brothers always were after getting off a shift, Michelangelo also knew that it took a while for them to wind down after a week of always being 'on'. They would no doubt be up for a while-meaning that they would _all_ be up for a while. With that in mind, why not pass the time with good food?

"Sweet." With that, Raphael trotted up the stairs-his mind still working over what he had been thinking about earlier...

* * *

_...Leo & Ruby's room..._

"Mommy! Mommy, look! Daddy's home!"

Ruby looked up from packing and smiled upon seeing her husband and son walk through the door. It filled her heart with such joy to see how easily the two had accepted each other as family. "So he is," she said with a growing smile as she padded over and leaned up to kiss Leo tenderly. "Welcome home, my husband."

"It's good to be home, my wife," Leo replied with a smile before kissing Ruby again. Though he was mindful of his son still in his arms, Leonardo indulged in a slow, tender kiss as he gently held his wife close. Once he had broken the kiss, he held Ruby's gaze for several moments before turning his attention to Matthew. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and get into bed? I'll be right in to read you a story, so start thinking of which one you want."

"'Green Eggs and Ham'!" Matthew exclaimed without so much as a second thought.

"Alright, 'Green Eggs and Ham' it'll be then," Leo said with a chuckle before gently putting his son down. "Now, go on," he said while gently pushing Matthew in the direction of the door.

"Okay, daddy!" With that, Matthew hurried out of the room.

Now alone, Leonardo drew Ruby into his arms and kissed her soundly—taking the time to slowly explore the warmth depths of her mouth with his tongue as he gently pressed her close. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love _you_," Ruby replied with a smile as she slid her arms up and around Leo's neck.

"How did it go today?" he asked as he looked searchingly into Ruby's eyes for any hint of information as he gently pressed a hand to her belly. "Did you like your doctor?" he asked as he lightly caressed his wife's belly button with his thumb.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like my doctor very much. She's very supportive and sympathetic to our situation. Because of the uniqueness of this pregnancy, she wants me to come in for check-ups more often than a normal, pregnant woman would so she can closely monitor our baby's health progress." As she spoke, she placed her hand over the one Leo had pressed to her abdomen.

"That makes sense," Leo said with a nod of understanding.

"And I made sure to schedule my next appointment during one of your off-weeks," Ruby said with a smile. "I'll do that from now on. I would've liked to have done that this time around, but you were so keen on my seeing a doctor before we left..."

"Can you blame me?" Leonardo asked softly. "This isn't just any baby Ruby...this baby is special. Nature defied all odds in order to create our child," he said as he gently continued to caress his wife's stomach with his thumb. "I want to make sure that nothing happens to keep our little miracle from coming into this world."

Ruby smiled softly before tenderly kissing her husband. "I know," she murmured before letting her head fall onto Leo's shoulder.

"So?" Leo asked again. "How did it go today?"

"Everything went fine," Ruby answered. "Everything looks good so far. Doctor Cooper did an ultrasound, and the baby's heartbeat is strong."

"An ultrasound?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Ruby nodded.

Leo sighed and hung his head. "I can't believe I missed that..."

Ruby smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "You didn't."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked curiously as he raised his face.

Ruby's smile never wavered. "The doctor gave me a copy of it."

Leo's eyes widened. "R...really?"

Ruby nodded. "When I told her how much you wanted to be there, and how upset you would be that you missed the ultrasound, she gave me a copy."

Leonardo looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Can...can we watch it?" he asked hopefully.

"Daddy! I'm ready!"

Ruby grinned and giggled as Leo's shoulders visibly slumped. "Of course we can watch it, my love..._after_ the bedtime story."

Leo grinned. "I'm going to read faster than I ever have in my life."

"Don't rush it," Ruby pleaded gently. "I know Matti is being a little clingy, but he just loves the fact that he finally has a father after all this time, and he adores you." She lovingly cupped Leo's face in her palms. "He just wants to be with you as much often as he can."

Leonardo smiled. "I know." He kissed his wife tenderly. "And I adore _him_…and I promise you that I will be the best father I can possibly for him and our baby." He kissed Ruby again before crouching down and pressing a kiss to Ruby's belly button. "I'll be back in a bit," he said with a smile before standing and striding from the room.

Smiling after her husband, Ruby simply stood where she was—a hand resting lovingly against her flat belly. "You see how much your daddy loves you already?" she asked softly as she looked down to where her hand rested. "You're not even here yet and the two of us love you so very much. She pressed a kiss to her free hand before pressing it gently against her abdomen. "Just imagine how much more we'll love you when you finally get here…"

* * *

_…Mikey's room; a few hours later…_

"Are you excited, love?" Tabitha asked as she snuggled into Mikey under the covers. She had a belly full of pizza, a song in her heart, and the strong arms over her lover wrapped around her. She could not have been in better spirits if it had suddenly started raining kittens and puppies.

"Totally, butterfly," Mikey answered with a smile as he nuzzled Tabitha's hair. "But I'm nervous too."

"Oh? About what?" Tabitha asked. "About visiting a new place?"

"Nah, not that," Mikey answered with a grin and a dismissive wave of his hand. "Bring all that on. I can't wait to see Big Ben, and some of these pubs I've been hearing about…oh, and to try and make one of the palace guards laugh. All of that is going to be awesome. This trip is gonna be legendary."

"Then what are you nervous about?"

"Well…I'm gonna meet your dad," Mikey said softly after clearing his throat. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, Mikey he'll love you," Tabitha said with a smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikey asked.

"Because I know him," Tabitha answered. "And I know all that he's ever wanted for me was to be happy in my life…and _you_ make me happy, imp. When daddy sees how happy you make me, he'll have no choice _but_ to love you."

It was a sweet smile that spread over Mikey's face. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Tabitha answered with a nod. "Once daddy sees how well you treat me and how utterly happy you treat me, he will welcome you with open arms." She smiled and giggled. "I actually think you might be the only boyfriend of mine that he'll like."

"Really?" Mikey asked with a bemused expression.

"Oh, yes…all my exes were either stupid gits or ridiculous fops…hardly worth the tears I shed over them when they broke my heart." Tabitha smiled and kissed Mikey soundly. "Nothing like you, my delightful imp."

Michelangelo sighed happily and his arms tightened around Tabitha as he kissed her back. "I love you so much, Tabitha Lenox," he murmured against his love's lips before capturing them once more. "More than I've loved any other woman."

Tabitha smiled, and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. "And I love _you_ Hamato Michelangelo." She kissed him. "More than I've loved any other man."

* * *

_...Donnie's room; later..._

"Yes, Uncle Richard, everything is ready to go on this end," Violet said with a smile as she walked past the conference-style phone on the desk.

"Are you all packed?" Richard's voice asked through the speaker. "You have everything you need?"

"Yes," Donnie said as he zipped their last suitcase closed. "We're all packed."

"Did you remember Goliath's crate?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I remembered Goliath's crate," Violet answered as she walked past the mammoth dog who was currently sprawled on the bed—patting his head fondly as she moved to the closet. "It's already downstairs and ready to go."

"And you've packed plenty of warm clothing?" Richard asked. "We're having a particularly cold winter."

"Yes, I made sure of that," Donnie answered with a chuckle.

"What about your dress?" Devon asked. "You _are_ taking it carry-on, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm taking my dress carry-on. I'd be daft to put it with the rest of the luggage," Violet said with a smile as she pulled out the outfit she was going to wear the next day and set it out on a nearby chair—all the while trying not to giggle at just how much like a concerned mother and father both her uncle and his lover sounded.

"Did you pack extra toothbrushes and underwear in your carry-on?" Devon asked.

"Yes," Violet answered with a soft blush.

"What about your tickets and your passports?" Richard asked.

"They're in my purse," Violet answered. "I put them in there just as you called."

"And your pills?" Richard asked. "Did you remember to pack your pills?"

"Yes, I have plenty of pills in my purse," Violet answered.

"And I packed more in both of our suitcases," Donnie said with a smile as he strode to the closet and pulled out his own clothing for the next day.

"That's a boy…already taking care of my precious Nora," Richard said with a smile behind his voice.

"With pleasure, I might add," Donnie said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Violet's waist and drew her close before kissing her tenderly. "I can't thank you enough for doing this, Richard," he said after breaking the kiss. "Flying us all first class…I know that's not exactly cheap."

"Think nothing of it," Richard said. "You're family…and half the fun of having money is spending it on family," he said with a chuckle. "Incidentally, Nora…I've told Tempest you're coming and she's most excited to see you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ looking forward to seeing her again," Violet said with a sigh. "I've missed that mare…oh, Donnie dearest, maybe we can go riding together."

"That's okay," Donnie said with a chuckle. "Riding's not really my thing…" He remembered only too well the fiasco that was his first and only every horse ride. Of course, he had been dressed in feudal Japanese armor at the time which no doubt accounted for most of the discomfort, but Donnie did not care.

Richard chuckled. "Well then, Devon and I will pick the lot of you up at the airport and bring you to the manor. Don't worry about sightseeing, there will be plenty of time for that, but you will need to rest up for the big day."

"Speaking of rest, we should let them get some," Devon said with a chuckle. "They've all got a big day tomorrow."

"Ah, yes of course," Richard said sheepishly. "Well, sleep well the both of you, and I look forward to seeing you when you arrive."

"Have a safe trip," Devon said.

Once they had all said their goodnights and goodbyes, Violet hung up the phone and smiled and sighed contentedly when she found herself wrapped up in Donatello's arms.

"Can you believe it?" Donnie murmured softly. "The day after we arrive we're going to be husband and wife." He smiled like a child in a candy store. "You're going to be my wife…"

Violet smiled—her face glowing happily. "Yes…and you're going to be my husband." She leaned up and kissed her fiancé tenderly as she slid her arms around his neck. "We will be husband and wife, and we will start a family."

Donnie's smile was gentle and loving as he moved a hand down and pressed it to Violet's flat abdomen. "When that time comes, you're going to be a wonderful mother."

Violet kissed Donnie tenderly before gazing up into his gentle eyes. "And you are going to be a wonderful father."

Still smiling, Donatello gently rested his forehead against Violet's and gazed into her soulful eyes. "I love you, Violet Lenore Wynters…with all my heart."

"And I love you, Hamato Donatello," Violet whispered with a smile. "With all my soul."


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:** Sexual content...there, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 36**

* * *

_…JFK; 7:10 P.M the next evening…_

"Don't worry, baby boy," Violet cooed as she guided Goliath into his crate while patting his head. "The flight will be over before you know it and soon you'll be out of here." She tenderly kissed the massive dog's large, soft muzzle. "Mummy promises."

"That's right, and mommy never lies," Donnie said with a smile as he closed the door to the crate.

"Bye, doggy," Matthew said as he stuck his little hand through the slates of the crate only to giggle in delight at having his hand licked.

"Wow…what a dog," a passerby commented before continuing on his way.

"Please make sure he makes it on board the plan safely," Violet said as she handed the baggage handler a fifty dollar bill.

"Don't worry, miss," the baggage handler said with a smile as he accepted the money. "We'll make sure he makes it on board safely."

"Thank you," Violet said with a smile. "See you soon, my darling," Violet said as she waved Goliath off as he was carted away.

"Bye, Goliath," several from the group called out.

Sighing, Violet let her head fall onto Donnie's shoulder as she held his hand. "It doesn't matter how many times I travel with him, this part of the journey never gets any easier."

"I know it's hard, flower," Donnie said as he let go of Violet's hand so he could slip an arm around her. "But he'll be fine, you'll see."

"Alright," Leo said as he took a headcount before easily gathering Matthew up in one arm while holding Ruby's hand. "We're all here, and Casey, April and their boys are meeting us at the terminal so let's head on in."

"Yeah, c'mon," Mikey said excitedly as he began tugging Tabitha towards the doors. "Let's do this thing!"

"Easy, chucklehead," Raph said with a smirk as he held Claudia's hand while noogying Mikey's head with his free one as he walked past—laughing when Tabitha batted away at his hand. "Easy there, half-pint."

"Oh, I could _so_ take you on," Tabitha said with a playful grin.

"You'd have to go through _me_ first," Claudia said with mock menace while grinning.

"Oh, bring it on," Tabitha said with a grin as she stood so she was mere inches apart from Claudia while looking up at her and trying to look as formidable as she could. "I might be pocket-sized, but I can still be brutal…remember Black Friday?"

Claudia simply grinned and looked down at the smaller women. "All I'd need is a set of handcuffs and it would all be over."

Mikey blinked and gulped softly. "Dude…did anyone else thing that was like _uber_ hot?"

Raph grinned and nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah…"

Both Donnie and Leo palmed their faces and groaned softly.

"Oy…" Ruby breathed with a small shake of her head. "Would you two _please_ try and watch what you say around my son? He's like a sponge."

"What's uber hot, daddy?" Matthew asked as he looked between his mother and father. "Mommy?"

"Uh…" Leo said speechlessly before glaring at Mikey and Raph who both, along with Claudia and Tabitha, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well…" Ruby began. "When you're older, you uncles can explain it to you," she said at last.

"How much older, mommy?" Matthew asked.

"Forty," Ruby and Leo answered together.

David simply chuckled as he escorted his wife through the doors. "_Very_ smooth, you two," he said with a teasing grin.

Leo smiled sheepishly at his wife as he fell into step behind his in-laws and led Ruby along with him. "I guess we've both got some learning to do."

"That's the things about parenthood, my love…it's on the job training," Ruby answered with a giggle before kissing her husband's nose. "You never stop learning."

Leo swore his heart melted when for no apparent reason simply than because he wanted to, Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before letting his head fall onto his shoulder. "Oh, but it's more than worth it," he said with a smile.

"Very much so," Ruby said with a nod.

Chuckling collectively amongst themselves, the rest of the group fell into step behind the others. They were all smiling and laughing as they moved towards the check-in counter and had not a care in the world. The girls held hands with their terrapin lovers and paid no heed to the stares they received from passersby. After all, they were only looks.

But then…

"Unbelievable…" one actually said with a shake of his head. "Look at them…pretending to be normal with humans. Why can't they stick to their own kind?"

"The fact that maybe there aren't any should be enough of a clue for them that they shouldn't be in this world," another said. "They don't belong among us. I'm just glad they can't reproduce. God…could you imagine that?"

"I know. It would be horrible…"

"And just look at _that_ one holding the kid. The woman must be desperate crack-whore or something to let a mutant raise her son…"

Leonardo tightened his hold on Matthew and protectively drew Ruby closer to him as they waited in line. While the entirety of his strong, muscled body trembled with rage, he said nothing. Despite his instinctual need to rise to Ruby's defense, he knew that a confrontation would cause more harm than good. At that moment, the best way to protect his wife and son was to keep his head down and say nothing.

"I know," another said. "They shouldn't even be allowed to have tickets…they should be put below with the luggage and other animals. In fact, why not just put them all on some farm or something so they can be kept away from us?"

Both Michelangelo and Donatello silently clenched their jaws while keeping their gazes focused straight ahead as they tightened their holds on their loves.

"Makes you wonder about those girls though," another person muttered. "Seriously…how fucked up do you have to be to fuck an animal?"

A growl rumbled deep in Raphael's chest, and he moved to turn to face the Humanists only to have his movements stayed by Claudia.

"Don't, baby," she said softly.

"I don't care what they say about me," Raph growled lowly. "Fuck, I'm used ta it…but _no one_ talks about _you_ that way."

Claudia had to smile at that, and her heart fluttered. Looking over pointedly in the direction of the group who had been muttering about them, Claudia kissed Raphael soundly. "I love you," she said in a voice loud enough for the Humanists to hear.

It did not take long for Violet, Tabitha and Ruby to follow suit—each of them kissing their mutant lovers and openly declaring their love for them much to the revulsion of the Humanists. For their parts, the four brothers could only smile and hold their women close while directing their gazes towards the Humanists—defying their views by their normalcy while daring them to take it away.

* * *

_…Virgin Atlantic terminal; 8:50 p.m.…_

"Attention passengers," the middle-aged man behind the counter spoke through the microphone. "We will now begin boarding for first class. Repeat, we will now begin boarding for first class."

"That's us," April said with a smile as she stood. "Jesse, Parker…come on babies," she said as she gently shook her dozing son's.

"Here, I got 'em, babe," Casey said as he lifted Jesse into his arms.

"I'll take Parker," Mikey said as he lifted the smaller boy into his arms.

"Here, love," Tabitha said as she took Mikey's ticket. "I'll hold onto this for you."

"Thanks, pixie," Mikey said with a smile.

April smiled at Mikey. "It's okay, I don't mind taking him," she said as she held out her arms for her son.

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"I'm sure," April said with a nod as she gently took her son from Mikey's arms. "Thanks though," she said with a kiss to Mikey's cheek. "See the rest of you on the plane," she said with a smile as she followed Casey who handed over their tickets to the taker before they fell into step behind David and Beatrice as they walked down the corridor that led to the plane.

"You can carry _me_ if you want," Tabitha offered with a giggle.

"Oh _so_ tempting," Mikey said with a grin as he led Tabitha up to the ticket taker. He practically vibrated with excitement once his ticket was taken and he and Tabitha started down the corridor. "Oh, pixie…this is _so_ awesome!"

Tabitha giggled and hopped up to press a quick kiss to Mikey's cheek. "Just wait until we're in the air," she said with a smile.

"Hello, and welcome aboard," the flight attendant at the door greeted with a cheery smile. "May I see your tickets please?"

"Of course," Tabitha answered as she handed the tickets over.

"Alright, your seats are upstairs on the second level," the flight attendant said as she motioned towards the staircase behind her. "Please enjoy your flight."

"Yes, ma'am," Mikey said with a wide grin as he and Tabitha made their way up the stairs. "Wow...two floors," he mused. "Do all planes have two floors?"

"The bigger ones do," Tabitha answered with a smile that only grew when she and Mikey entered their portion of the plane to see April and Casey settling their sons in while Beatrice and David made themselves comfortable.

"Whoa…" Mikey breathed. "Look at these seats," he said as he looked around while leading the way to his and Tabitha's assigned seats. "They're _huge_!"

"More than enough room for you guys to be comfy," April said with a smile as she covered Parker with a blanket.

Parker stirred. "Mommy, I wanna lay down," he said sleepily as he looked up at his mother.

"I know, sweetheart," April said gently. You can lay down after the plane's taken off, okay?"

"Oh, and the seats move into a fully reclining position," Tabitha said with a smile as she settled herself in her seat.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to Tabitha. "Dude…really? Like seriously?"

"Looks like it," Casey said with a grin after having just given his seat a quick test-run.

"Dude, sweet!" Mikey exclaimed, albeit softly so as not to awaken his sleeping nephews, when he saw the individual televisions at each seat.

"Yeah, I know," Casey said with a grin as he adjusted the pillow under Jesse's head. "No worryin' about someone's head bein' in the way."

"Not to mention, you have a choice of what you can watch," Beatrice said with a smile.

Mikey's eyes widened. "R…really?"

"Really," David said with a nod and a smile before chuckling at the expression on Mikey's face.

"Ahoy, my fellow travelers," Violet greeted once she and Donnie had made it up to the level. "Settling in alright?" she asked before giggling fondly at Donatello's awed expression as he took in his new surroundings.

"You bet I am, sis," Mikey said with a wide grin as he sat down in his chair. "Oh…oh, that's nice."

"This is amazing," Donnie said as he moved to start laying his suit and Violet's wedding dress in one of the overhead compartments.

"Excuse me, sir may I take those for you?" a flight attendant asked as she hurried over with a smile.

"Take them?" Donatello asked warily. "Take them where?"

"To the captain's closet of course," the flight attendant answered with a smile. "They'll be able to hang nicely in there without getting wrinkled.

"Yes, thank you," Violet answered with a smile. "That would be lovely. Thank you very much."

"Not at all," the flight attendant answered before taking the two garment bags towards the cockpit—taking the time to take Tabitha's as well.

"This way, dearest," Violet said as she gently tugged on Donnie's arm. "Here are our seats."

"Wow…these _are_ comfy," Donnie said as he sat down.

"I know, _right_?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"Whoa…" Raphael and Claudia breathed together as they entered the space.

"Dudes!" Mikey greeted as he jumped up onto his knees and turned so he was facing backwards in his seat. "Look at the size of these seats! Oh, and check it out! We've each got a T.V."

"_Very_ cool," Claudia said with a smile as she found her and Raph's seats before sitting.

"No sh…ell," Raph said—editing himself when Leo entered with a dozing Matthew in his arms.

"Thanks for that," Leo said with a knowing smile before taking in his surroundings. "Wow…"

"Remind me to send Uncle Richard a nice 'thank you' note," Ruby said with a smile.

For the next few minutes, the group concentrated on getting themselves situated and settled. Since they were a decent-sized group, there was only one empty seat left in the area. All the while they settled themselves in, they chatted back and forth with each other—talking of the journey and their plans on what to do upon their arrival to their destination.

"I'd love to walk on Abby Road," Ruby said with a smile as she fastened her seatbelt. "That was my favorite Beatles Album, so I'd love to see it."

"We can do that," Leonardo said with a smile as he draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I'd also like to see the Tower of London."

"We of course have to go t the British Museum," Donnie said.

"Oh, count me in for that," April said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Us too," David and Beatrice said.

"I'd love to take one of those Buckingham Palace tours," Beatrice said.

"Yeah, we gotta go there," Mikey said with a grin. "I'm on a mission."

Leonardo sighed. "Mikey for the last time, the guards are trained not to show any kind of emotion."

"Pssh…that's only because they haven't met _me_ yet," Mikey said with a grin. "Just you wait, bro…I _will_ make one of those guards laugh."

"We'll see everything there is to see," Tabitha said with a smile and a giggle at Mikey's antics. "There's one thing London is not, and that is boring. There's plenty of things to do and see."

"Oh! Can we go see Nessie?" Mikey asked.

"She's in Loch Ness, sweetie," April answered.

"So?" Mikey asked.

"That's in Scotland," David said.

"Oh…" Mikey's face fell.

"I don't see why we couldn't take a train up to Scotland," Violet said with a smile. "There are things to see up there as well and it's not as though we don't have the time to spend on this holiday."

"Really?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Sweet!"

"Before we go there though, we can't forget about Stonehenge," Donnie said. "Can we go to Stonehenge?" he asked hopefully.

"Stone-what-now?" Raph asked as he looked across the aisle to his brainy brother and raised and eyeridge.

"Did you say stoned _hens_?" Mikey asked with a puzzled expression. "Dude…I know you've got weird interests, but damn…"

The entire group bursts into fits of laughter—making sure to keep it quiet so as not to awaken the children.

"Oh, imp…" Tabitha said at last once she had gotten her giggles under control. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

"What?" Mikey asked innocently. "I heard stoned hens. Now, _why_ would my brother want to see birds tripping out?"

Donnie sighed. "Stone_henge_, Mikey" he repeated patiently. "Henge…_not_ hens…_henge_."

"Okay, so _what_ is Stone_henge_?" Mikey asked.

"It's one of the most famous sites in the world," Donnie explained. It's a prehistoric circle of stones that the ancient druids used as a calendar."

Mikey stared at his brother blankly. "Of course it is…"

"Fascinatin'," Raph said with a roll of his eyes before opening a magazine.

"Yes, it is fascinating," Donnie said with a nod before turning a pleading gaze upon Violet. "So can we go?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Violet answered with a smile. "It'll be a nice day-trip for us."

"Not with the way _you_ drive," Tabitha said with a roll of her eyes. "The two of you will have to stay the night at some B and B."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing," Violet said with a slow smile to Donatello. Because they were getting married so close to the holidays, the two of them had opted _not_ to go on an actual honeymoon in favor of spending time with their growing family. That did not however mean that they would not go off on their own every so often where they could just be the two of them. "And what's wrong with the way I drive?"

"Nothing…except for the fact that you drive like a grandmum on her way to church," Tabitha said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, I do _not_," Violet protested.

"Protest all you want, Viola…I just know that if _I_ had your car, I would be using it the way it was meant to be used.

"What kind of car does she have?" Mikey asked.

"A 1970 Jaguar roadster," Tabitha answered.

Casey let out a low whistle.

"Nice…" Raphael, Claudia and David said together.

"It was a gift," Violet said with a sheepish smile. "Uncle Richard gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me…!"

All the adults turned in their seats to see an angry business man standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" Casey asked.

"I'll say there's a problem," the man seethed. "I didn't pay good money for my seat to share the cabin with a bunch of freaks."

"Sir," one of the flight attendants said as she hurried over and tried to placate the man. "Sir, if you would please take your seat…"

"No," the man said. "I'm not taking my fucking seat until you do something about these fucking freaks. I paid good money for my seat, and I'm not going to spend my trip sitting with a bunch of animals."

"Sir, please—"

"Do you not understand English?" the man snarled. "Or are you just stupid?"

"Alright, that's it," Claudia muttered in her seat before unclasping her seatbelt and walking over to the doorway. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down to refrain from acting so disrespectfully towards the others here."

"Stay out of this you freak-loving whore," the man said with a glare.

Claudia narrowed her eyes and set her jaw as she pulled herself to her full height. "Maybe you didn't hear me," she said in a slightly lower register. "I'm going to need you to calm down and stop acting so disrespectfully to everyone here. So either take your seat, like this nice flight attendant ask you to do and act like an adult, or get off."

"Fuck off."

It was then that Claudia drew out her badge and the set of handcuffs that she always carried with her. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You can't arrest me for having an opinion," the Humanist snarled.

"No, but she _can_ arrest ya fer causin' a disturbance," Raphael growled as he came to stand with Claudia—looming up behind her as he flanked her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, freak?"

Raphael smiled slowly and withdrew his own badge. "I'm yer worst nightmare…a freak with a badge."

"As am _I_," Leonardo said as he came to stand on Claudia's other side—badge presented. "Now what's it going to be?"

After a few moments of angry glaring, the man turned on his heel and stormed out.

The flight attendant let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically to the group in the cabin. "If you will please take your seats…I believe we're almost ready to be taxied out." With that said, the young woman proceeded to go about her tasks.

"Do I even _want_ to know why you carry cuffs with you?" Leo asked as he turned and started for his seat—tucking his badge into the pocket of his jeans before resuming his seat.

"Because I never know when I might need them," Claudia said with a grin before waggling her eyebrows at Raph as they moved to their seats.

Raphael grinned and pulled Claudia down into his lap as he sat down. "Yeah…ain't that the truth?" He kissed her soundly before allowing her to slip into her own seat.

Tabitha's eyes were wide. "Good lord…so…all those times when you said you would put me in handcuffs, you were being serious?"

"I don't know," Claudia said with a slow grin as she slowly raised an eyebrow. "_Was_ I?"

Mikey's eyes were wide. "Dude…" he breathed.

April sighed and though she smiled fondly, she rubbed her forehead. The one thing this flight promised _not_ to be was boring.

* * *

_…Virgin Atlantic 747 flight to London; December 18th, mid-flight…_

"Dude…this is so freaking awesome!" Mikey said excitedly as he looked out the window—his face pressed against the glass. "Look! Are you guys seeing this?"

"I see it, Uncle Mikey!" Matthew exclaimed as he squirmed on Leo's lap and stared out the window. "Wow…"

"No kidding, kiddo," Mikey said.

Tabitha smiled and giggled as she kissed her love's cheek. "Those are the northern lights, imp."

"This is awesome…" Jesse said as he peered out his window.

"Yeah…" Parker agreed as he shared the window with his brother.

Upon catching sight of the natural phenomenon through their windows, the adults had awakened the children so that they too could witness the amazing sight in all its glory.

"Daddy! D'ya see it? D'ya see it, daddy?"

"Yes, I see it, my son," Leo answered with a smile before sighing softly. "How I wish Splinter was alive to see this..."

"Who's Splinter, daddy?"

"He was my father," Leonardo answered softly. "He would have been your grandfather if he was still alive, but he died many years ago…"

"Oh…"

"These lights are also known as aurora borealis," Donnie explained—seeking to change the subject as he too pressed his face up against the window. While they all still missed their father, the holidays were still a painful reminder to them of their missing father. "It's a naturally occurring light display that is the result of the emissions of photons in the Earth's upper atmosphere," he continued in fascinated awe. "It's amazing that we're seeing them, actually…they normally don't occur in December…"

"I don't understand a thing ya just said, Don," Raphael said as he stared out his window. "All I know is that it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"What's the most beautiful thing?" Claudia asked in genuine curiosity as she looked through the window with Raph.

Raph turned from the window and lightly nipped Claudia's ear before nuzzling it. "_You_," he murmured—delighting in the shivers that raced through his lover's body in response. Simply leaving his answer at that, Raphael gently pulled Claudia into his lap and held her close as he returned to gazing out the window.

"Hello, can I interest you in anything to drink?" a young flight attendant asked with a smile as she began wheeling a cart down the aisle.

"Some hot tea for me please," Violet answered. "Oh, and some biscuits if you have any."

"Of course," the flight attendant answered with a nod as she began pouring the tea into a cup. "And for you, sir?" she asked of Donnie as she handed Violet her cup and saucer along with some milk and sugar before handing over a pack of cookies.

"Coffee please," Donnie answered upon tearing his gaze away from the window.

"Right away, sir," the girl said as she poured a cup. "Do you take anything in it?"

"No, just black is fine," Donnie answered as he accepted the cup along with a packet of cookies. "Hey, he asked Violet once the flight attendant had moved on to see to the others. "I thought you ordered biscuits."

"I did," Violet said with a smile as she held up the cookies before adding milk and sugar to her tea.

"But…those aren't biscuits," Donnie said. "They're cookies."

Violet blinked before laughing softly. "I'm obviously slipping into full English mode," she said with a smile. "Alright, dearest…over the pond, cookies are called biscuits."

Donnie nodded slowly in understanding. "Okay…and what are actual biscuits called?"

"Rolls."

"Oh, okay," Donnie said as he filed the information away. "Anything else I should know to avoid getting lost in translation?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Potato chips are called 'crisps', and fries are called 'chips'," Violet answered.

"Okay, got it," Donnie said with a nod before sipping his coffee with a smile which turned into a full-blown grin when he heard Mikey and Tabitha having the same discussion he had _just_ had with Violet. "Oh, flower," he said softly with a chuckle. "This is going to be the best trip in the history of family vacations."

Violet simply smiled at her fiancé over the rim of her cup as she sipped her tea. "I know."

* * *

_...Heathrow Airport; December 19th, 9:30 a.m..._

"Uncle Richard!" Violet exclaimed excitedly as she ran through the crowd of people while dragging Donnie along behind her-pushing her way through until she was able to throw herself into her uncle's waiting arms.

"Nora! Oh, my precious Nora," Richard greeted with a warm smile as he hugged his niece close. "You look very well," he said with a smile as he pulled away just enough to give Violet the once over.

"Thank you," Violet said with a gigantic smile. "Hello, Devon," she greeted before hugging the mutant fox.

"Hello," Devon greeted with a smile as he hugged Violet close—ignoring the curious stares he was receiving from onlookers. "Did you get through Customs alright?"

"Yes," Donnie answered while gingerly rubbing his shoulder. "No Humanists working the passport stations, thankfully…and with the exception of a rocky start, our flight was great."

"Rocky start?" Devon asked worriedly.

Donnie gave a small wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. Everything turned out great in the end."

"You alright there, Donatello?" Richard asked with a chuckle as he watched the terrapin. "My Nora didn't pull your arm out of your socket did she?"

Donnie grinned and chuckled. "Nah…but she _is_ pretty strong for someone of her size. It's good to see you again," he said as he offered Richard his hand only to be pulled into a hug.

"None of those formalities now," Richard said with a smile as he thumped Donnie on the shoulder. "We're family. Speaking of which, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, I see them, dear," Devon answered as he waved an arm to attract the attention of the rest of the group. "You left them in the dust, Vi," he said with a chuckle.

"Not exactly a nice thing to do to people on their first visit to Heathrow," Richard reprimanded gently.

Violet smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it…I just got so excited when I saw the two of you. Besides, they have Taboo to guide them."

"Yes, but she's teeny," Donnie said. "It's not like she can—"

"KOO-KOO-KAJOOOOOOOB!" Tabitha's battle cry resounded through the atrium.

"KOO-KOO-KAJOOOOOOOB!" came the answering cries of Jesse, Parker and Matthew.

Violet grinned and looked up at Donnie when moments later, the rest of the group emerged from the crowd with the tiny blond leading the way. "You were saying, dearest?"

"Okay, so I stand corrected," Donnie said sheepishly.

"I _am_ the walrus!" Tabitha cheered victoriously as she led the group.

"And we're the egg-men!" Jesse proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah!" Parker and Matthew exclaimed as they hopped along beside the older boy.

"Tabitha, it would seem you've acquired yourself some new minions," Richard said with a chuckle as he drew the tiny blond into a warm hug.

"Of course, Uncle Richard," Tabitha said with a grin. "One cane _never_ have too many minions."

"Oh, look!" Violet exclaimed happily as a baggage handler approached while pushing Goliath's crate. "There's my baby boy!" Leaving the rest of the group to greet each other, the lithe blonde scurried over and happily signed for her beloved pet before taking him out of the crate and giving the handler a few quid. "Oh, hello my precious," Violet cooed as she dropped to her knees and hugged Goliath around the neck.

"Goliath!" Jesse and Parker cheered as they scurried over.

"Doggy!" Matthew exclaimed as he followed as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Goliath was only too happy to flop over onto his bag and let the three boys pet and rub his belly.

"Come on everyone," Devon called with a smile while motioning towards the doors that led outside. "We already have taxis waiting."

"Yes, and be sure to bundle up," Richard said.

"Come on, munchkins," Violet said after folding up the crate. Holding Goliath's leash in one hand, she held Jesse's hand in her other. "Form a chain," she said with a smile. "Oh, thank you, dearest," she said when Donnie came over and grabbed the now folded crate.

"Anytime," Donnie said with a smile as he walked with his fiancé.

"Nora, darling," Richard said as he drew close and draped an arm around his niece's shoulders. "I have a surprise waiting for you outside," he said as he led the way outside into the snow.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was particularly cold," she said upon seeing the light snow. "And Oh?" Violet asked. "Such as…oh!" she exclaimed happily when she saw the sage-green Jaguar. "My car!"

Richard smiled. "I thought you would enjoy driving it home. You Donnie and Goliath lead the way. The rest of us will follow."

"Wow…" Mikey said as he drew close to the car. He was soon joined by the rest of the group.

"Oh, that's nice…"

"_Very_ nice…"

"Now…_why_ don't you have this car in New York?" Claudia asked.

"Because I don't see much cause for a car in New York," Violet answered. "There's plenty of other means of transportation."

"Will Goliath fit in the back?" Donnie asked—his teeth chattering only a little as he put his and Violet's luggage in the trunk.

"Oh, most definitely," Violet said with a nod as she opened the driver-side door and folded down the seat. "In here boy," she said with a smile. "I know it will be cramped with the top down, but we don't want to catch cold, now do we?"

Goliath barked in response as he climbed into the back seat and promptly laid down—taking up the entire space.

"Hurry everyone," Richard called as he motioned towards the line of black taxis that were waiting. "Get inside out of the cold. The sooner we get to the manor, the sooner we can all have a proper breakfast."

"See you lot there," Violet called with a smile before sliding into her seat and closing the door. She smiled when she found Donnie already inside and fastened in. "Since they drove it here, it shouldn't take too long for the heat to kick in," she said as she started the car—making the engine purr to life. "Who's a pretty boy then?" she asked with a smile as she fondly rubbed the dashboard before easing the car out into traffic.

"You are simply too cute," Donnie said with a smile before turning to gaze out of the window. "So, how long of a drive is it to the manor?"

"It's only about twenty miles outside the city," Violet answered. "Close enough to be near culture and Uncle Richard's work, but far enough away to have the kind of peace, quiet and tranquility that once simply can't find in the city."

"Nice," Donatello said as he watched the city go by. It was grey and gloomy because of the threatening rain, but the dismal weather did nothing to detract from the city's magnificence.

"Just wait until you see it," Violet said with a smile. "I've spent many a happy time within those walls, and I foresee that it will only continue to provide good memories for the rest of our family."

Donnie turned from the window and smiled at his beloved before resting a hand on her thigh. "I can already think of one good memory…"

Though she kept her eyes focused on the damp road, Violet smiled and rested one hand on Donnie's. "So can I."

* * *

_...Grounds of Wynters Manor; a few hours later…_

"Oh, God I don't think I can watch this!" Donnie all but wailed as he covered his eyes—blocking out the sight of his lover on her horse.

Upon arriving at the manor, all the luggage had been taken up to the bedrooms by the servants while the wedding party congregated in the dining room for a large breakfast that warmed them from the inside out and with the help of the warm house staved off the chill from the outside world. After breakfast, Richard had conducted the tour through the house—ending it by showing the guests to their prospective rooms.

David and Beatrice, both feeling the effects of their jet-lag opted to lay down for a nap. They had not been alone in their disorientation. April and Casey had put their sons down for a nap before succumbing to sleep themselves. Ruby too had opted to lie down for a bit as a result of feeling a little light-headed. Matthew was only too happy to curl up with his mother and sleep.

Violet on the other hand was anxious to have a ride on her beloved horse, and had swiftly changed into a warm yet comfortable outfit that allowed for movement, braided her hair into two plaits, and all but sprinted from the house. Thoroughly bundled up, the turtles were only too happy to come along and watch whilst taking in their new, strange surroundings which led to their current situation...

And Donnie's nearing panic attack.

"Dude, look at your girl go!" Mikey exclaimed as he incessantly tapped his older brother's shoulder. "Look! Look! Look!"

"I'd rather not," Donnie said as he kept his eyes covered.

"But it's really quite amazing," Leonardo said in awe as he leaned against the fence of the large, enclosed pen and took in the sight of the bookish beauty riding the dapple grey.

"_You_ may think it's amazing," Donnie said. "_I_ see it as a chance for my woman to fall and break her neck!"

"She's _not_ going to break her neck," Richard said as he pulled Samson, his large bay to a halt beside Leo on the other side of the fence. "She's an expert rider. Horse-back riding is actually the only sport Nora ever showed any interest in." He smiled fondly as he watched his niece. "Vaulting was always a particular favorite of hers…"

"C'mon, braniac," Raph said as he lightly smacked his brother on the back of the head with his hand "Just look, will ya?" He turned his attention back to Claudia who was currently trotting along on an Arabian mare side by side with Tabitha who was riding around the pen on a white gelding.

Having never ridden a horse before in her entire life, Claudia was eager to try her hand at it and had been assigned to Duchess—the eldest horse in the stable. She was a stable and even-tempered creature—thereby perfect for a first-time rider.

"Seriously, bro…you gotta see this," Mikey said.

Donnie slowly lowered his hands just in time to see Violet fall from sight as Tempest cantered around the pen—only one leg draped over the side of the horse while her other pointed straight up in the air. "GAH!" The brainy turtle covered his eyes again.

"C'mon, Donnie," Raph said with a roll of his eyes. "Quit bein' such a woman. You don't see _me_ freakin' out over Claudia, do ya?"

"Because Claudia isn't performing acrobatic feats on a moving animal," Donnie retorted. "She's staying firmly seated in her saddle!"

Mikey rolled his eyes and removed his gaze from Tabitha to turn it to his brother. "You've done _way_ more dangerous stuff than _that_. You've jumped off rooftops for crying out loud. Why are you panicking about this?"

"That's different!" Donnie protested as he tentatively peeked through his fingers to find that Violet had righted herself before leaning forward and kicking her legs behind her—doing a quick, sideways scissor-kick before turning in mid air and landing so she was facing backwards on the saddle now. "Now _how_ is she supposed to see where she's going?" he demanded in a near panic.

"Dude, _how_ is it different?" Mikey asked as he reached over and lightly rubbed the front of Samson's face.

"Because…it just _is_!" Donnie answered as he covered his eyes after Violet had performed the same move—bringing her to face the front once more.

Finally having enough of Donnie's panicking, Richard fondly rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Nora, call it a day your fiancé has a heart attack!"

"Oh, alright," Violet said before riding Tempest over at a full gallop before pulling her to a halt upon reaching the fence. "I'm sorry, dearest," she said before leaning down and brushing a light kiss to Donnie's forehead. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Donnie pleaded as he rested a hand on Violet's knee. "It's not like you're easy to replace, you know..."

Violet blushed a deep scarlet and her heart fluttered. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've said to me," she said with a soft smile.

"_Today_ anyway," Mikey said with a chuckle and a playful roll of his eyes.

Pulling Blizzard to a halt by the fence, Tabitha giggled before smiling down at Mikey. "Oh, be nice," she mock scolded. "They're getting married tomorrow. Can you blame Donnie for being extra protective?"

"No, I guess not," Mikey answered with a grin.

"Want a ride?" Tabitha asked Mikey.

"Really?" Mikey asked with a surprised blink.

"Of course," Tabitha said with a nod. "Just use the fence as a step ladder and climb on behind me."

"Anything you say, pixie," Mikey said with a grin as he did as instructed—carefully settling himself down on Blizzard's back before wrapping his arms around Tabitha's waist.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Raph asked. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Dude…that was _totally_ different," Mikey said with a grin.

"Leo, be a dear and open the gate for me would you?" Tabitha asked with a smile. "Thanks," she said after the eldest terrapin had done as she had asked.

"Where you goin'?" Raph asked.

"Just around the property a little," Tabitha answered.

"Try not to fall off, Mikey," Leo warned gently.

"Hey, I'm not the one who fell off _last_ time," Mikey said with a grin. "Well…at least not right away. I lasted longer than either of you three."

"I really must hear this story," Tabitha said with a giggle.

"I'll tell you all about it on the ride," Mikey said with a kiss to his love's cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," Tabitha said with a grin before clicking her tongue softly to Blizzard and setting him off at an easy pace.

"What about you, Raph?" Claudia asked with a smile. "Care for a ride? I think I'm doing pretty good for a first-timer."

"You most certainly are," Richard said with a nod. "Just remember to keep your back straight and your toes pointed up.

"You got it," Claudia said with a nod. "So?" she asked Raph. "You up for a ride?"

"Uh…no thanks," Raphael answered sheepishly. "My tail still hurts from the last time."

Both Donnie and Leo chuckled.

"How about just riding with me to the stable?"

Raph sighed. "Alright…just go slow, okay?" he asked as he mimicked Mikey in using the fence as a ladder in order to climb onto the horse.

"I promise," Claudia said with a smile before clicking her tongue at Duchess and urging her out of the pen. "I think I'm ready for a nap after this."

"Yeah…me too," Raph agreed as they rode off.

"I'd best go check on Ruby and Matti," Leo said with a smile.

"Well, wait and we'll come with you," Richard said. "Violet and Donnie should be resting up anyway. You two have a big day tomorrow."

"But what about setting up and all of that?" Violet asked. "Is there anything I can do to—"

"It is all being taken care of," Richard answered. "The wedding is at one in the afternoon. The florists will be arriving at eleven…the caterers at ten, and the cake maker will be here at twelve with the cake Devon will be taking care of the pictures."

"Oh, he didn't have to do that," Violet said.

"He knows that, but he _wanted_ to," Richard said with a smile. "He wanted to do this for the two of you."

"That's very nice of him," Donnie said with a smile.

"Now let's see…" Richard said as he drifted off in thought. "Ah, yes. The D.J. will here to set up at noon as well to set up. Devon and I will make sure everyone is where they're supposed to be," he said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Now, take Tempest back to the stable then go back to the house and have a nice nap."

"Oh, alright," Violet said. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile to Donnie.

Donatello simply smiled. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

_…Stable; later…_

In an empty stall on a large, clean pile of hay, Tabitha writhed in ecstasy as Mikey delivered sweet torture to her while his head was buried between her legs. She was naked, but she felt nothing of the cold. The barn was always kept warm for the horses, but even so the fire Michelangelo stirred within her made the petite blond feel as though she would burst into flame.

It had started out as simply making out.

They had returned from their ride, and Mikey had kissed Tabitha after he had finished helping her put Blizzard in his stall. Kissing turned to playful teasing and pushing which resulted in the both of them tripping and falling into the stall which was currently playing shelter to them. Nestled within the soft pile of hay, kisses became hungry and hands became increasingly bold—pulling clothing from each other's bodies as their lips pressed kisses to every inch of exposed skin.

This was a first for the both of them—intimacy in a 'public' place...

And they had been equal partners in exploring the new thrill…

That is until Michelangelo decided to spend nearly half an hour in his current position. He could not get enough of Tabitha…her taste, her scent, the feel of her skin…or the musical sounds of her pleasure as he drove her over the edge.

Tabitha was near tears and her body trembled with aftershocks of her release and though her hands rested against Michelangelo's bald head—gently cradling him to the vulnerable juncture between her legs—Tabitha knew she would not be truly satisfied until her lover was inside of her.

"Mikey…" Tabitha breathed. "Mikey, _please_…I need you…!"

Raising his head, Mikey smiled and crawled up his love's body as he allowed his length to emerge before burying it deeply inside Tabitha's warmth with a groan of pleasure.

Being suddenly filled by her lover sent Tabitha over the edge with a soft cry, and she rested her forehead against Michelangelo's as she gradually caught her breath. She smiled as she gazed into Mikey's baby-blues which had now turned a deep indigo from his desire for her. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Mikey's eyes were alight and a wide smile spread over his face. He had not begun thrusting yet—simply content for the moment to revel in the feeling of being so beautifully connected with the woman he loved. "I love you more."

"Nuh, uh…" Tabitha moaned softly with a playful grin.

"Yuh, huh," Mikey said with an impish twinkle in his eyes. "Want me to prove it?" he asked as he gave a slow, teasing thrust.

Tabitha shivered and moaned softly though she grinned. "By all means..."

"Do you have any idea just how awesome you are pixie?" Mikey asked with a smile before tenderly kissing his lover—his thrusts slow and lazy as he simply reveled in their closeness.

Tabitha smiled and sighed in contentment as she gazed up into Michelangelo's eyes and tenderly caressed his face while wrapping her legs around him. "No," she answered.

"Well, you are," Mikey said before nuzzling Tabitha's ear. "You're beautiful, you're fun, you're sweet…" he trailed light nipping kisses down the column of his lover's neck as his hands cupped and caressed her breasts—small shivers coursing through him from the pleasured sounds escaping Tabitha's lips. "You're just…_awesome_. That's all there is to it…and I just…"

"What?" Tabitha asked softly before a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"I'm just so beyond lucky…to have you in my life," Mikey said softly as he gazed down into his lover's sparkling blue eyes. "I count my blessings every day for every moment I get to see you…be with you, and hear your voice." He sighed softly and smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted you to know that…"

Tabitha's heart fluttered and a single, blissful tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Mikey…" She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly—shivers of pleasure rushing through her from the coupled sensation of his words and his gentle, tender thrusts. "I love you so much…"

"And I love you, Tabi-kat," Michelangelo murmured softly against his lover's lips before claiming them in a long, slow kiss as he continued making sweet love to his woman. "So, very much..."

* * *

_…A few hours later…_

"Daddy!"

Tabitha had just come down the stairs, hand in hand with Mikey, when she saw Richard walking out of his office with non other than her father. The small blond had wasted no time in running forward and launching herself at her father—only too happy to be swept up in his warm embrace.

"Oh, Daddy!"

Kirk Lenox was all smiles as he held his daughter close and spun her around in his arms. "Oh Tibbs, my little sprite! I've missed you so much." He kissed his daughter's cheek and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth and joy.

"I'm missed you too, daddy," Tabitha said as she snuggled into her father.

"Let me take a look at you," Kirk said as he held his daughter far enough away to give her the once over. "You look well. Are you happy?"

"Very much so, daddy," Tabitha answered with a bright smile.

"Well, that's all I ever wanted for you," Kirk said before looking over to whom he could only assume was Michelangelo.

Throughout Richard's stay in England, he had been filling his business partner and life-long friend in on the particulars of Tabitha's relationship—wanting him to be prepared for when he finally was able to meet the man who had so stolen the petite blonde's heart. Kirk had to admit that he was glad for the preparation. Even now after knowing what to expect, the sight of the giant turtle made him blink several times in surprise. Was his daughter really in an intimate relationship with this man? Turtle? Turtle-man?

Love was certainly able to find a mate in strange places. Kirk only had to look at Richard and Devon to know that…or for that matter, Violet and her fiancé whom Kirk was to understand was Michelangelo's brother.

"You must be the Michelangelo I've been hearing so much about," Kirk said with a polite smile as he held out a hand.

"Yes sir," Mikey said as he shook Kirk's hand. "But everyone just calls me Mikey."

"Why don't the three of you make yourselves comfortable in the parlor while I get us some tea, hmm?" Richard suggested with a smile before leaving in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll wake the others in about an hour for the rehearsal."

Kirk watched as Tabitha slipped her tiny hand into Mikey's much larger one. "Well then…Mikey," he said as he started for the parlor. "You seem to be making my little girl happy…"

"I try really hard to, sir," Mikey said with a nervous smile. He was finding it very difficult to get a reading on the man. Did he like him? Did he hate him? Mikey simply could not tell _how_ Tabitha's father felt about him.

"Yes, yes, I have no doubt of that," Kirk said as he sat down on one end of the sofa and regarded his daughter with a steady gaze. "Is this what you really want?"

"Of course," Tabitha answered as she sat down with Mikey on the loveseat across from her father. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because of what Mikey is," Kirk answered.

"Daddy!" Tabitha's eyes widened in disbelief and she tightly gripped Mikey's hand. "Daddy how could you say that?"

Kirk blinked before holding up his hands. "Now, wait a moment—"

Tabitha jumped to her feet. "_You_ were the one who taught me to always see the person and _not_ their color or creed. Was that all just a lie?"

"Of course not," Kirk answered.

"Then _why_ would the fact that Mikey is a mutant be any sort of issue?" Tabitha sat back down and let her head fall onto Mikey's shoulder. "I don't believe this…my own father is a _Humanist_…"

Seeing that Tabitha was obviously upset, Mikey simply wrapped his arms around her—not knowing what else to do at that moment. His first instinct was to take Tabitha into another room, but he honestly did not know if that would cause more problems…

And the last thing he wanted was to cause problems on the eve of his brother's wedding.

"Tabitha…my little sprite will you please listen to me?" Kirk asked as he moved forward and came to kneel in front of his daughter. "Look at me," he said while gently turning Tabitha's face towards his. "I am not now nor have I _ever_ been a Humanist."

"Then why would you say something like that?" Tabitha asked. "Why would you make it sound as though Mikey being a mutant is a problem for you?"

Kirk sighed. "I _am_ sorry if that is how I made it sound, but that is not how I feel. Tabitha…_all_ I have ever wanted for you was for you to find someone who makes you happy…whether it be a man, woman…or in this case, a mutant. Your mother was the love of my life…no one can ever come close to that, and that is what I wanted for you…to find your soul mate."

"Then what problem do you have with me?" Mikey asked uncertainly.

"My problem is not with _you_, Mikey," Kirk said. "But rather…my problem is with everyone _else_." He sighed softly. "The world can be a very ugly place when left to the devices of the vicious. If anyone would know that it would be me. Richard and I have been best mates since primary school. I stayed with him through thick and thin…I stayed by his side though all the torment he went through when he realized he was a homosexual. I saw first hand how cruel people could be, and extremist Humanists take that cruelty to a completely new level. Members of the extremist parties are not above bombing an entire bus of humans in order to kill the one mutant riding it."

Sighing again, Kirk took both of his daughter's hands in his own and tenderly kissed the tips of her fingers before looking to Michelangelo. "My daughter is all I have…it has been that way since her mother passed away ten years ago. What assurance do I have that no harm will come to her because of her love for you?"

Michelangelo looked Kirk directly in the eye. "Because I can promise you that Tabitha is safer with me than she _ever_ would be with any other guy. I would never let anything happen to her, and if someone ever _did_ manage to hurt her, I would hunt the bastard down and make him wish he had never been born. Simply put, sir…for as long as Tabitha will have me, I promise protect and guard her with my life…and to love her like no one else can."

"Daddy…I feel completely safe with Mikey," Tabitha said. "He's a wonderful man, and I love him."

"And I love _her_," Mikey added.

"Please daddy," Tabitha pleaded as she looked into her father's eyes. "Please try to understand."

"I _do_ understand," Kirk said.

"So…do you have a problem with the two of us being together?" Mikey asked hesitantly. Regardless of what Mr. Lenox felt, Mikey was not going to give Tabitha up. He could only hope that Tabitha would love him enough to defy her father as well should he deem their relationship unsavory.

Kirk looked back and forth between Mikey and Tabitha before sighing softly. He knew his daughter well enough to know that her relationship with Michelangelo was not a mere fling. He knew that even if he were to forbid his daughter from being with the mutant terrapin that she would simply defy him. His daughter was in love and there was nothing he could do about it except to simply accept it as a fact.

"No, Mikey," Kirk said with a sigh. "I do _not_ have a problem with you being in a relationship." He took one of his daughter's hands as well as one of Mikey's before joining the two of them together. "I am trusting you to keep my precious daughter safe."

"You have my word," Michelangelo said firmly.

Kirk nodded and let out a slow breath before finally smiling at the pair. "Then you have my blessing."


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome way! XD

**Warning:** Sexual content at the chapter's end...there, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

_…Ballroom; the next morning…_

"No, no, no," Beatrice said as she shook her head. "Those flowers should go over _there_," she said as she pointed and hurried over to the florist. "Can't you see how much more balanced it'll look?"

"Really," Richard began as he looked to David helplessly from the doorway to where he had been banished earlier. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one doing the directing?"

David chuckled and patted Richard on the shoulder as he leaned against the other side of the doorway. "You're not familiar with Jewish mothers, are you?"

"No, not particularly," Richard said with a shake of his head.

"Well, if they're not trying to fix their children up with someone, they're busy running and organizing things for them. They're very mother-hennish that way."

Richard blinked. "But Violet—"

"Let me explain…" As David spoke, he held up a hand and began ticking off fingers. "Ruby is our daughter. Ruby married Leo, and that makes Leo our son which makes him one of Bea's chicks. On the flip-side, Donnie is Leo's brother…that makes Donnie along with Mikey and Raph Bea's chicks by default. Donnie is in turn marrying Violet…thereby making _her_ Ruby's sister, and that in turn makes _her_ one of Bea's chicks as well."

"Ah…" Richard said. "I see…but that still doesn't explain why _I'm_ not allowed to help," he said with only the smallest of pouts. "I'm a homosexual man…I would think that alone would make me capable of organizing floral arrangements, yet your wife chased me out of the solarium where the ceremony is to take place, and when she was finished in there, she saw it fitting to chase me out of the ballroom as well. I honestly didn't think I was doing a bad job with the directing. I don't see what was wrong with my way," he grouched albeit half-heartedly.

"Ah, my friend but there's something that you're forgetting," David said with a chuckle. "There's the 'right way', there's _your_ way…and then there's the 'Bea way'."

"That still doesn't explain why _Devon_ wasn't banished to the doorway," Richard said with a pout.

Devon, who had been walking by, stopped in mid-step and chuckled as he turned to his lover with a grin. "Oh, you are _so_ adorable when you pout like that," he said as he stepped up to Richard and affectionately licked the tip of his nose. "I wasn't banished because I had to set up all of my equipment…and there's no one but me who knows how to do that."

"You should just enjoy this quiet time, old friend," Kirk said with a smile as he came up between David and Richard and patted the latter on the shoulder. "You and Devon have been working so very hard planning this day."

Richard simply smiled. "And I would do it all again." Turning, he patted his life-long friend on the shoulder. "Just wait until your turn comes."

Kirk chuckled. "Enjoy this reprieve from planning, old friend. Why don't you go up and be with Violet?"

Richard heaved a slightly martyred sigh and his pout returned. "Because the other women chased me off," he answered.

David, Kirk and Devon all burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh, yes…go ahead and laugh," Richard said with a roll of his eyes. "Never mind the fact that my involvement in my child's special day is being reduced to a minimum." He then blinked and turned to David. "Incidentally, I hear that congratulations are in order," he said with a smile. "I hear that you're going to be a grandfather again."

"Yes, I am," David said with a smile.

"I am _so_ sorry for not congratulating you earlier," Richard said as he reached around Kirk and patted David on the back.

"Don't worry about it," David said with a small wave of his hand. "It's not like you haven't had other things on your plate."

"How do you think it will be for Ruby and the child?" Kirk asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question every day since Ruby told me she was pregnant," Leonardo said as he joined the group. Like the other men, he was dressed in a dark suit.

While both Violet and Donnie were steadfast against tuxedos, they nevertheless agreed on dark, formal suits.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Devon asked.

"Donnie's feeling jittery so I volunteered myself to get him a cup of coffee," Leo answered. "I was just on my way to the kitchen but thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'."

Kirk drew his eyebrows together. "Wouldn't the coffee make your brother jitterier?"

Leo chuckled and grinned. "Only when he goes overkill on it," he answered. "But one cup will relax him when he's feeling nervous…it comforts him."

"Oh, I see," Kirk answered with a nod.

"Why is he nervous?" Richard asked.

"Because he's afraid he's going to do or say something to ruin the ceremony," Leo answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, how sweet," Devon said with a chuckle.

Leo nodded. "Both Casey and I tried telling him that it's natural to feel that way, but words didn't seem to help him. So, I decided to break out the big guns." He sighed. "Speaking of, I better get back on task," he said with a grin. "See you guys soon." With that, he turned on his heel and continued on in his original direction.

"Such a good lad," Kirk mused.

"They _all_ are," Richard said pointedly.

"I know…" Kirk said with a small nod.

"I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law," David said with a smile. "Leo treat my Ruby like the precious gem she is, and I _know_ without any shadow of a doubt that he will be a wonderful father."

"And just think," Devon said with a smile as he gently brushed his hand over Richard's hair. "Donnie and Vi might be next."

Richard smiled before looking to David. "Do you think your wife would at _least_ let me plan my Nora's baby shower?"

David threw back his head and laughed before patting Richard on the shoulder. "Oy, have _you_ got a lot to learn…"

* * *

_…Donnie's room; later…_

"Dude, calm down," Mikey said as he stepped into Donnie's path to prevent him from pacing anymore.

"I _am_ calm," Donnie said.

"Like Hell you are," Mikey said with a roll of his eyes.

"You keep goin' like ya are, you're gonna burn a hole through the rug," Casey said with a chuckle. "Relax, will ya?"

"Leo, can I have another cup of coffee?"

"You've already had an entire pot," Leo said as he looked to the now empty carafe that that had been brought up in order to keep Leo from going back and forth for refills.

"But I just need—"

"No," Leo, Raph, Casey and Mikey said together.

"Bro, you have anymore coffee, and that suit is gonna vibrate off your body," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his plastron. "It's not like Vi's gonna say 'no'."

"No, I know she won't," Donnie said as he began pacing once more. "But what if—"

Michelangelo grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulders. "Bro, I'm your best man…and as your best man I'm ordering you to stand still."

Donnie let out a long-suffering sigh. "_Fine."_

"Good," Mikey said. "Now…_what_ is your problem?"

"What if I make a mistake?" Donnie asked helplessly. "I mean, this is a really special day…it's the best day of my life. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and I want this day to be perfect for her. Violet is so perfect, and she deserves a perfect day. What if I mess it up for her? What if I make a mistake when I'm reciting my vows? Oh, God! _Why_ did I _have_ to suggest that we write out own vows?"

"Yer not gonna make a mistake," Raph said.

"But—"

"Don…_every_ groom goes through this," Casey said as he smoothed his long, dark hair. "Remember when April and me tied the knot?"

Donnie chuckled and grinned. "Yeah…you tied your own shoelaces together by mistake."

Raph smirked. "And face-planted."

Mikey threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, man…that was classic."

Leonardo sighed and gave a small shake of his head before striding over to his brainy brother and drew him into a one-armed hug. "Now, Donnie…what you're feeling is completely normal, but I can promise you that when you see Violet walking down the aisle towards you that you won't feel nervous anymore."

"I wont?"

"No, and you want to know why?" Leo asked.

"Of course," Donnie answered. "Why won't I feel nervous anymore?"

"Because when you see Violet, everything _else_ in the world will go away," Leo answered with a smile. "Everything else goes away until there's only the two of you…and the final joining of your two lives."

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Really," Leo answered with a nod.

"Leo's right, man," Casey said with a nod of affirmation. "When it's the right girl…nothin' else matters 'cept the two of you."

Donnie was silent for a few moments before nodding slowly and letting out a breath. That done, he smiled. "You're right. Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to be just fine."

"Yeah," Raph said with a grin and a nod. "Ya will."

* * *

_…Violet's room; a little later…_

Sitting in front of her vanity, Violet gazed at her reflection and softly hummed Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_ chorus as she applied a dark, berry shade of lipstick to her blissfully smiling lips. Her golden hair was done in loose curls and was gently pinned back from her face, and she had not yet donned her gown and was instead dressed in a warm, plush robe.

Scrubbed and made-up, Violet was completely at ease as she sat back in her chair and gazed out through the window at the snow-covered landscape while sipping her tea through a straw so as not to ruin her make-up. Was it necessary? Probably not, but Violet was determined to look absolutely perfect for Donnie on their special day…and it _was _as special day. It was such a beautiful day…peaceful and perfect in every way…

The perfect day to mark the beginning of her new life with her beloved Donatello.

Violet's smile grew at that thought and her heart fluttered delightedly in her chest. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, and she welcomes it with open arms.

A knock at the door pulled the bookish blond from her reverie.

"Yes?" Violet called over her shoulder.

"Are you decent?" Tabitha's voice asked through the door.

"As though that would honestly stop you?" Violet asked with a playful lilt.

"No it wouldn't," Tabitha answered with a giggle before opening the door and entering the room before closing the door behind her. Already dressed in her maid of honor gown, the small blond smiled as she moved gracefully across the room to her friend. The spaghetti-strapped gown was of a deep, eggplant shade and had a graceful, heart-shaped neckline which led down into an empire waist which then led down into an angular skirt that flowed in layers of chiffon.

"You look beautiful," Violet said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tabitha said with a smile. "The others should be along shortly. Ruby was zipping Claudia into her dress when I left.

As if on queue, there was a knock at the door.

"What is your name?" Tabitha asked as she moved back to the door.

"Claudia Lucci and Ruby Hamato of Brooklyn, New York," Claudia answered through the door.

"What is your quest?" Tabitha asked with a grin.

"To act as Violet's bridesmaids," Ruby answered through the door.

"What is the capital of Assyria?" Tabitha asked.

"Trick question," Ruby answered victoriously. "Assyria, as it was once known, was an ancient civilization and is no longer in existence."

"Ah, but it _still_ had a capital when it _was_ still in existence," Tabitha answered cheekily.

All the while this was taking place, Violet was beside herself with fits of giggles. Tabitha had taken it upon herself as the maid of honor to assure that no one other than herself and the other women made it into the room, and she took that duty very seriously.

Well…not without a _little_ levity at least.

"Oh, come on…!" Claudia groaned.

"Taboo," Violet managed once she had gotten her giggles under control. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Tabitha answered. "How do we know it isn't Mikey on the other side of the door?"

"Maybe because Mikey doesn't sound like us?" Claudia asked with exasperation.

"That we _know_ of," Tabitha said. "But we _all_ know how good he is at pranking and mimicry. How do we know he hasn't mastered the sound and timbre of our voices?"

"Oh, for the love of Pete," Claudia groaned.

"In Taboo's defense, she _does_ have a point," Violet said with a giggle. "I've heard his 'Poker face' rendition."

"Excuse me?" both Claudia and Ruby asked incredulously.

"Come, come, ladies," Tabitha prompted with a cheeky smile and a sing-song voice. "Answer the question."

"_Fine_," Ruby answered with slight exasperation. "Assur. The capital of Assyria _was_ Assur."

"Dude…_how_ do you know that?" Claudia asked.

"I was good in history," Ruby answered.

"Figures," Claudia muttered. "Alright, Tabs...open the door."

Tabitha simply stared blankly at the door.

"Tabs?"

"Tabi?"

"Taboo? What's wrong?"

Slowly, Tabitha turned her stricken face towards Violet. "I have _no_ idea if that's the right answer or not," she all but wailed helplessly.

Ruby and Claudia groaned collectively on the other side of the door while Violet in the meantime had to fight the urge to face-plant on the vanity.

"Seriously?" Claudia asked in disbelief. "_Seriously_?"

"What kind of person asks a question they _don't_ know the answer to?" Ruby asked.

"It's not my fault," Tabitha protested. "I just—"

"Just open the door already!" Ruby and Claudia exclaimed together.

Tabitha gave a small squeak before opening the door to the two bridesmaids and allowing them entrance before closing the door once more.

Both Claudia and Ruby were dressed in the same strapless, eggplant-colored dress that fell to the middle of their knees.

"You look lovely," Violet said with a smile.

"Thanks," Claudia said with a somewhat unsure smile. "Are you _sure_ this dress won't fall down?"

"Positive," Violet, Ruby and Tabitha answered together.

"It feels weird wearing your guy's color though," Claudia said as she turned in front of the full-length mirror.

"Well, think of it as wearing _my_ color," Violet said with a giggle. "And in any case, when Raphael gets around to asking _you_ to marry him, I'll happily wear _his_ color," she said with a smile.

Claudia chuckled. "Good to know."

Ruby sighed softly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I won't be able to fit into this in a few months," she mused with a soft smile.

"You'll have an excuse though," Claudia said with a grin.

"Yes," Violet agreed before standing and gently touching Ruby's stomach. "A _very_ good excuse, sister."

Ruby smiled and pulled Violet into a gentle hug. "Your time will come," she said after kissing her sister's cheek. "But before _that_ happens," she began as she pulled out of the hug with a playful grin. "We have to get your dressed."

"Indeed we do," Tabitha said with a smile as she and Claudia carried Violet's gown over to her.

"Alright, girly," Claudia said with a grin. "Off with the robe."

Moments after Violet had slipped the robe from her body and allowed it to drop carelessly to the floor, Ruby helped her step into the wedding gown once Tabitha and Claudia had carefully lowered it to the floor. The three women then pulled the dress up—Tabitha and Claudia holding it up while Ruby zipped up the back.

"Very lovely," Tabitha said with a smile before looking to the door upon hearing a knock. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Sir Richard of the House of Wynters."

"How do we _know_ you're who you say you are?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabs," Ruby, Claudia and Violet said together.

"Alright, alright," Tabitha said as she hurried over to the door and opened it to let Richard into the room

"At ease, brave lady Tabitha," Richard said with a smile and a chuckle. "Now…if it would please the ladies of my princess' court, may I please have a moment alone with my niece?"

"Of course," Ruby said with a smile as she linked her arm through Claudia's and led her towards the door—grabbing Tabitha along the way.

"Don't be long," Tabitha chirped as she was dragged from the room. "It's almost time."

Moments later, the door was closed and Richard simply smiled lovingly at his niece.

"You are so lovely," Richard said as he took in the sight of Violet in her white gown.

"Do you really think so?" Violet asked before slowly turning.

"Oh, Yes," Richard said as he gently cupped his niece's face in his hands. "You look like an angel," he said before tenderly brushing a kiss to Violet's forehead. "Are you ready to begin this new chapter of your life?"

"I _am_, uncle," Violet said with a nod. "I love Donnie _so_ much…and I know that he loves me."

Richard smiled. "One would have to be blind not to see that. I would not even consider handing you over to him were that not the case…but he is a man who really and truly worthy of you, my precious child," he said as he pulled Violet into a warm but gentle hug.

"I know," Violet said with a smile as she nestled into her uncle's embrace. "I love you so much, Uncle Richard."

"And I love _you_, my precious Nora," Richard said before slowly pulling out of the hug. "Come now," he said with a smile as he took Violet's hand in his own. "We must not keep your prince waiting."

* * *

_…Solarium…_

Exemplified by the thick blanket of snow outside the glass walls of the solarium, the cold of winter was juxtaposed beautifully by the warmth and joy which congregated within the very glass walls that kept the bitter cold at bay. While the outside world was white and devoid of color…barren of life, inside of the glass walls was filled with simple yet elegant floral arrangements done in white and different shades of purple.

Goliath had of course caused a stir. As the official ring-bearer, he had trotted down the aisle with a basket grasped in his mouth. Inside the basket the rings had rested on a velvet pillow, and the dog now sat patiently beside the vicar while still grasping the basket handle in his mouth.

But none of that mattered to Donatello…

All that mattered was Violet as she stood in front of him—looking every bit the perfect angel that she was as she smiled at him so lovingly. Tearing his gaze from Violet's for a brief second, he looked down at their joined hands. Violet's hands were so much smaller than his, and to many they would have looked out of place in the sea of olive green. But to Donatello, they were so much a part of him—as though they were extensions of his own hands. Violet completed him in ways that Donnie never thought possible even in his wildest dreams. The two of them had been brought together by a twist of Fate, and even now Donnie could hardly believe it had all happened.

But it had.

It was the start of a new life.

It was…

"Donatello?"

Donnie blinked as the voice of the vicar worked its way into his reverie. "Yes?" he asked as he looked to the man. The vicar had been a little put off by the nuptials once he had seen Donnie and his brothers, but if he had any objections, he had kept them to himself. For that, Donatello was exceptionally grateful.

"Are you ready to recite your vows?"

"Yes, sir," Donnie answered with a nod.

"You may proceed."

Smiling gently, Donatello turned his gaze back to Violet and let out a slow breath before allowing the words to flow from his heart. "Violet, like a warm spring after a hard winter, you brought me back to life by healing the deep wounds in my heart. I never truly believed in soul mates until I met you, but I have since become a believer. Since knowing you, I have known and experienced the kind of love that many only dream of finding. Through your grace, acceptance and patience, you showed me just how beautiful love can be, and I never want to be apart from you. I love you, Violet…and as your husband, I promise to love, cherish and protect you for the rest of my life."

The vicar then took Violet's ring from the basket and blessed it before holding it out for Donnie to take. Once the ring had been slipped onto Violet's finger, the vicar turned to her. "Violet?" he prompted gently.

Violet's smile was sweet, and her eyes filled with love as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Donatello my love, from the moment you asked me out for our first date, I knew in my heart that you were the one for me…that you were the one I had been waiting for all those years. Your sweet and gentle nature coupled with your patience and acceptance awakened my soul which until that moment had been in a deep slumber. When I am with you, the world does not seem like such a frightening place, and I feel as though there is nothing I cannot do. I feel safer with you than I ever have in my entire life. I love you, Donatello…and as your wife, I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life."

The vicar then took Donnie's ring from the basket and blessed it before holding it out for Violet to take. Once the ring had been slipped onto Donnie's finger, the vicar patted Goliath on the head before turning his attention to the couple. "By the power vested in me by the Queen and the Church of England, I now pronounce you man and wife," he said with a small smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Donatello drew his wife close and captured her soft lips in a slow kiss that while chaste, caused both their hearts to race. When he finally broke the kiss, it was to the sound of the vicar's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Donatello Hamato."

The wedding party erupted in a chorus of cheers and applause, but for Donnie and Violet there was nothing but the two of them and the sounds of each other's breathing.

* * *

_...Reception; a few hours later…_

"Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning…  
waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile.  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness,  
and I have to sit down for a while.  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever…  
and without really entering her world.  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter…  
that funny little girl…

Slipping through my fingers all the time.  
I try to capture every minute…  
the feeling in it.  
Slipping through my fingers all the time.  
Do I really see what's in her mind?  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing,  
she keeps on growing…  
slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table…  
barely awake, I let precious time go by.  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling,  
and a sense of guilt I can't deny.  
What happened to the wonderful adventures?  
The places I had planned for us to go…  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't,  
and why I just don't know…

Slipping through my fingers all the time.  
I try to capture every minute…  
the feeling in it.  
Slipping through my fingers all the time.  
Do I really see what's in her mind?  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing,  
she keeps on growing…  
slipping through my fingers all the time.

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture,  
and save it from the funny tricks of time.  
Slipping through my fingers!

Slipping through my fingers all the time!

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning…  
waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile…"

After having finished singing the song for the father-daughter dance, Tabitha lowered the microphone and smiled softly as she watched Richard and Violet finish moving over the dance floor. "Lovely," she spoke into the microphone before clapping. Handing the microphone back to the D.J., she made her way back to the others—being joined by Ruby along the way who had accompanied her on the piano during her song.

Moments later, the D.J. took control of the music once more and the ballroom was flooded with the sounds of Pat Benetar's '_We Belong_'.

Before Ruby could make it back to her table, she was intercepted by Matthew.

"Dance with me, mommy!"

"Alright," Ruby said with a smile as she began twirling her son around the floor.

Chuckling, Leo hurried over. "May I cut in?"

"Okay, daddy," Matthew said with a smile before running off to play with Jesse, Parker and Goliath.

Smiling, Ruby slid her arms around her husband's neck as he pressed her close and began swaying to the music. "I love you, my husband," she murmured before kissing him.

"And I love _you_, my wife," Leo said as he rested his forehead against Ruby's. "I've never seen Donnie so happy," he said as he looked over to his aforementioned brother who was currently dancing with his bride—a blissful smile on his face as he gazed deeply into Violet's eyes.

"I can only hope that _I_ can make you as happy," Ruby said softly.

"You _do_," Leo said before kissing his wife deeply. "Believe me…"

A few feet away, Violet smiled up at Donnie as they moved and swayed to the music. "Do you feel any different, my dear husband?" she asked softly.

"I feel complete," Donatello answered with a smile before lightly rubbing his nose against Violet's. "How about you, my darling wife?"

"I _too_ feel complete at last," Violet answered before lightly kissing the tip of her husband's noseridge. "Who do you think will be next?" she asked playfully before glancing over to Michelangelo and Raphael who were currently bringing plates back to their table from the buffet that was set up in the dining room.

Donnie grinned and chuckled while giving a small shrug. "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine, flower."

"Well, regardless of which pair it will be, it will still be fun to watch," Violet said with a giggle.

Donatello smiled before capturing his wife's lips in a slow, lingering kiss. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_…Violet & Donnie's room; a couple hours later…_

In the bathroom, Donatello washed his hands after having answered nature's call. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his heart raced excitedly in his chest when he saw the gigantic smile plastered across his face.

He was married!

He was married to the woman of his dreams. Violet was beautiful, she was sweet, she was smart and she loved Donnie for everything he was. She had brought him back to life and had shown him that there was such a thing as true love. Violet was perfect…absolutely perfect...

And she was waiting for him on the other side of the door!

It was then that Donnie heard the soft sound of a guitar being strummed, and his eyeridges drew together in slight confusion as he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. He was greeted by the sight of Violet sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling sweetly at him—her beautiful, naked body obscured only by the guitar she was holding as she strummed.

"Flower?" Donnie questioned as he tilted his head to the side a little.

Violet answered by simply singing…

"I lived my life in shadow…  
never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad, though…  
I figured that was my place.  
Now I'm bathed in light…  
something just isn't right…

I'm under your spell!  
How else could it be  
anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell…  
how you set me free…  
brought me out so easily.

I saw a world enchanted…  
spirits and charms in the air.  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there.  
But your power's shown…  
brighter than any of I've known.

I'm under your spell!  
Nothing I can do…  
you just took my soul with you.  
You worked your charms so well.  
Finally, I knew  
everything I dreamed was true.  
You make me believe!

The moon to the tide…  
I can feel you inside.  
I'm under your spell!  
Surging like the sea…  
wanting you so helplessly.  
I break with every swell…  
lost in ecstasy…  
spread beneath my willow tree.  
You make me complete!  
You make me complete.  
You make me complete…!"

While his wife sang, Donatello had made his way over to her and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed—a soft smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side and simply listened. Her words touched his heart, and he could not stop the single tear from rolling down his cheek. Once the song had ended, Donatello removed the guitar from Violet's grasp—exposing her naked form to him before kissing her deeply.

Violet sighed in contentment as her tongue brushed against her husband's, and she moaned softly as Donnie's skilled hands sought out all the secret, pleasure-giving spots on her body—shivering with every caress. Slowly, she scooted back on the mattress—lying down only when both she and Donatello were far up enough to do so—and surrendered her body completely over to her husband.

"I love you," she breathed as Donnie began kissing his way down the column of her neck—her legs spreading for him automatically when she felt his tail brush against her sensitive nub. She was already ready for him…

Donatello growled softly into his churrs as he gently nibbled his way over his wife's collar bone—unable to stop the shivers from coursing through his body upon feeling the warm heat radiating from Violet's core. Raising his head, he gazed down into Violet's eyes—his own eyes dark with desire as he allowed his aching length to emerge. "I love _you_," he murmured before gently plunging into Violet's warmth.

A low groan of pleasure escaped Donatello's throat—creating a unique harmony with the soft pleasured whimpers escaping Violet's throat as he began thrusting into her. His passion-darkened eyes bored deeply into hers before he nuzzled the excitedly racing pulse in her neck. His thrusts gradually became deeper and harder—encouraged by Violet's whimpers of pleasure coupled with her legs wrapping around him. Then, in a show of ultimate trust, Donatello slowly shifted and rolled so that Violet was on top—his heart fluttering at the sight of the single tear that rolled down his wife's cheek.

The meaning behind Donnie's gesture was not lost on Violet, and it moved her beyond words—adding to her pleasure until all she could do was gaze down at him with a loving smile as she rode him. Her hands briefly rested on his as they gripped her hips before slowly moving them up the length of his muscled arms until they finally came to rest on his shoulders. Leaning down as she gradually increased her speed, Violet kissed her husband deeply—whimpering and moaning in pleasure as Donatello's powerful hands held her hips down tight against his upwards thrusts.

The new angle allowed Donatello to be deeper inside of Violet than he had ever been before, and it did not take much longer before the both of them cried out as their bodies shuddered hard in the euphoric pleasure of release. Both husband and wife rode the waves of their pleasure until it threatened to drown them, before Violet finally allowed herself to collapse on top of Donnie.

Donatello for his part cradled Violet to him—alternating between nuzzling and kissing her forehead as he held her close and waited for his breathing to return to normal. He was still inside of Violet and had no intentions of pulling out of her anytime soon.

Donnie smiled at that thought.

"I love you, my husband," Violet whispered breathlessly.

"I love _you_, my wife," Donnie said huskily.

Violet was his…_all_ his. Donatello's arms tightened around her at that bit of knowledge. Violet was his in every aspect of the word now…in heart, mind, body, and by law…and Donatello would fight tooth and nail and walk through the fires of Hell to make certain that she stayed that way.

* * *

**A/N:** To see the dresses worn by Tabitha, Claudia and Ruby, check out my profile page :) The song Tabitha sang during the father/daughter dance is 'Slipping Through My Fingers' by ABBA, and the song Violet sang to Donnie in their bedroom is 'Under Your Spell' from the 'Once More with Feeling' episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Hera Lerdo:** I think you'll be able to tell which parts I put in for you ^,~

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

_…Donnie & Violet's room; two days later…_

Donatello had never considered himself a sexual being.

Yes, of course he had urges in the past, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. It was simply the biological need that all living creatures had to mate in order to procreate. Those urges had however died after his night with Dominique.

For nine years after that night, Donnie had never even had the urge to even masturbate—always associating anything remotely sexual with his near death. But now…

Now things had changed.

Since the first night he and Violet had made love, Donnie had discovered that he was quite a sexual being. He was now able to see the beauty of being so intimately joined with another—of beauty of leaving himself so vulnerable and the trust that went hand in hand with it. Now that he had seen and experienced that pleasure and beauty for himself, Donatello never wanted to stop experiencing it.

With the exception of Donnie venturing out to the kitchen when needed in order to get food, the two of them had hardly left their bed, let alone their bedroom since their wedding night. Even the bathroom had become their playground-neither of them ever bathing nor showering alone. Donnie simply could not get enough of Violet, and Violet had been only too happy to surrender to him again and again.

Donatello smiled at the memories as he gazed down at his beloved wife—her lithe body still trembling with aftershocks of pleasure from their most recent lovemaking. Reverently kissing her eyelids, he rolled the both of them onto their sides and cradled Violet close as he nuzzled her neck and breathed in their combined scents. He churred softly in delight when Violet's long fingers curled around the top corner of his plastron and began caressing the sensitive skin underneath.

"Mmm…" Donnie al but purred as he lightly rubbed the tip of his noseridge against Violet's nose. "Mine."

"Always and forever, my love," Violet answered with a lazy but loving smile as she tenderly kissed her husband before nestling into the solid strength of his body. "I love you so very much."

"And I love you," Donatello murmured as he nuzzled Violet's shoulder. "I wish we could stay here forever."

Violet sighed softly. "I know, dearest…but if we stay in bed for the whole time we're in England, then we won't be able to see all the things you want to see."

Donnie groaned softly. "Darn you for appealing to my intellectual side," he said with a melodramatic sigh and roll of his eyes.

Violet giggled and kissed the tip of her husband's nose. "Oh, but dearest how I love your intellectual side."

Donnie smiled sweetly as he gazed deeply into his wife's eyes. "Good to know." He kissed her tenderly. "So…what's the plan, then?"

"Hmmm, well…first a shower, then some breakfast…and oh, how about the British Museum? I know you wanted to go there."

"Yes I do, and I think that's a great idea," Donnie said with a smile. "Maybe we could check out the Tower of London too?"

"Oh, of course we can do that," Violet answered with a smile. "If Leo and Ruby haven't already seen them, we can ask them to come along with us. I know they wanted to see them as well."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Donnie said with a smile before kissing Violet tenderly.

Violet smiled. "And then after that, depending on how we're all feeling, the four of us can either have dinner in town, or we can come back to the manor. What say you?"

"I'd say it sounds like a plan," Donnie answered with a smile. "First thing's first though…a shower." He grinned and lightly traced his fingertips down Violet's side. "Care to join me?"

Violet shivered in delight and smiled. "Always."

* * *

_…Kitchen…_

Richard smiled and leaned back into Devon as the latter hugged his from behind and lightly kissed his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. "Mmm…I love you too, my delightful vulpine."

Devon smiled and lightly nipped his lover's ear. "Good to know," he said before giving Richard a final squeeze before releasing him. Need any help?"

"If you would be good enough to start the coffee that would be wonderful," Richard said with a smile as he put the kettle on.

"Done and done," Devon said as he busied himself with preparing the coffee.

While Richard had maids as well as house and groundskeepers, he did not have a cook—preferring to do that task himself. However, with Claudia, Beatrice, April and Michelangelo visiting he had never once had to do all the cooking himself. Despite Richard's protestations that they were guests and thereby not obligated to do any work, he still found himself with an extra set of hands in the kitchen whenever the owners of those hands were in the house at meal times.

"Thank you, love," Richard said as he set about beating some eggs for that morning's meal.

"No problem." Without being asked, Devon began cooking the bacon after having finished with the coffee. "So…it's been two days," he began as he dropped a few strips into the frying pan. "Are you still feeling empty-nest syndrome?"

"Would you think me entirely pathetic if I said 'yes'?" Richard asked with some sheepishness as he began scrambling the eggs.

"Not at all," Devon answered with a shake of his head. "It's been just you and Violet for a long time. What you're feeling is understandable." Since his hands were busy, Devon caressed his tail down Richard's closest leg in what was meant to be a soothing gesture. "Regardless of Violet's getting married and living her own, you _do_ know that she will always love you and need you, don't you?"

Richard smiled softly at his lover. "Yes, I know. No matter what happens, she will always be my Nora."

"Exactly," Devon said with a nod before his ears twitched as they picked up sounds that Richard's human ears could not. "Speaking of which," he said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he said with a playful wink as Violet and Donnie walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Violet immediately blushed and ducked behind her hair. "Good morning."

"Yeah…good morning," Donnie said sheepishly.

Richard chuckled and spooned the now coked eggs onto a large platter. "Good morning to you both. Nora dear, would you be good enough to put this on the warming tray on the dining table so I can start the potatoes?"

"Of course, Uncle Richard," Violet said with a smile before letting go of Donnie's hand and hurrying over to her uncle. She kissed him on the cheek as she took the platter away and kissed Devon's cheek as well before padding out to the dining room.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Donnie asked.

"You can put out the cups and saucers," Richard answered.

"Oh, and glasses for juice," Devon added.

"You got it," Donnie said with a smile before going off to do his task.

"Splendid," Richard said as he began frying up the hash browns.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Devon asked when Violet came back into the kitchen with Goliath padding along beside her. "He's missed his mommy," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I've missed him too," Violet said with a smile as she dropped to her knees and hugged the large dog. "And Donnie and I were going to go into London to see the British Museum and the Tower of London."

"Oh, can we come along?"

Violet looked over her shoulder to see Ruby and Leo approaching the doorway.

"Of course you can," Violet said with a smile. "You mean you haven't been to see them yet?"

"No," Leo answered sheepishly. "We've been…" He cleared his throat while Ruby blushed softly. "Otherwise occupied…"

Violet giggled. "Well, Donnie and I would be happy to have you join us, wouldn't we dearest?"

"Of course," Donnie answered with a smile.

"Great," Leo said with a smile as he thumped his brother on the shoulder.

"If the four of you are going, take the Range Rover," Richard said.

"But won't the others need it?" Violet asked.

"If you're talking about the children and their chaperones, you don't have to worry," Richard said with a smile. "It would seem that the adults are feeling lingering affects of jet-lag, so Devon and I are taking the little ones horse-back riding."

"Oh, please be careful with Matti," Ruby said worriedly. "He's never ridden before."

"Not to worry," Richard said soothingly. "He won't be on a horse by himself. "He'll be riding with either Devon or myself."

"Oh, you'd best make it you, darling," Devon said somewhat sheepishly. "You're more experienced with horses than I am." He looked to Violet. "And If you're worrying about Raph, Mikey, Claudia and Tabi, you don't have to worry," Devon said with a chuckle. "Those four got in late last night…or rather early this morning and are still sleeping."

Richard chuckled. "Well you _would_ know, wouldn't you? You and your keen vulpine hearing," he said fondly while reaching up and affectionately rubbing one of his lover's ears.

Devon grinned and twitched his free ear while leaning into Richard's touch. "It _does_ come in handy," he said before pulling away and going back to the bacon—putting the last pieces on a platter. "How are the potatoes coming, sweetie?"

"Jut about finished love," Richard said as he went back to his pan just as the kettle began whistling. "Ruby, would you see to the hot water?"

"Of course," Ruby said as she grabbed a large tea pot from the cupboard and poured the hot water into it. "Is the warmer already on the table?"

"Yes," Donnie answered with a nod while he knelt down and patted Goliath only to be rewarded with a slobbery kiss. "I saw it while I was putting out the cups," he said with a chuckle while reaching up and grabbing a nearby tea towel with which to wipe his hands.

"Okay, good," Ruby said with a smile as she strode from the kitchen—kissing Leo's cheek on her way out."

Smiling, Leo strode to Devon. "Here, I'll take that," he said as he took the platter of bacon from the fox's hands.

"Oh, thanks," Devon said with a smile. "I'll see to the toast then. Violet, you and Donnie go ahead and sit at the table. Your uncle and I won't be long."

"Just as soon as I grab these," Violet said as she hurried over to the fridge and took out the butter and jam. Both in hand, the bookish blond turned and hurried back to her husband before the both of them stepped out of the kitchen.

"Do you think we could do some shopping while we're out?" Ruby asked upon seeing Violet and Donatello. "I'd like to get a few keepsakes."

"So would I," Leo said after a moment of thought. "This is our ever first vacation abroad, and I'd to remember it with something other than pictures," he said with a sheepish grin. "I don't care if it's something as simple as a keychain." He proceeded to pour orange juice for Ruby and himself.

"Of course we can," Violet answered with a nod and a smile. "Shopping is the best part of traveling, and…oh, thank you, dearest," she said with a widened smile as Donnie held her chair out for her.

"My pleasure," Donnie said with a smile before sitting beside his wife. "How are you feeling today, sis?" he asked Ruby while pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yes, any morning sickness or anything of the like?" Violet asked as she placed a tea bag in her cup before pouring in some hot water.

"No, not a thing," Ruby answered with a smile before sipping her juice. "And no residual lightheadedness either."

"No doubt it's the clean, country air," Violet said with a small giggle. "Well, be sure to have a nice tuck in here because we'll have a long day of walking. We'll of course have lunch while we're out, so no need to worry about that."

"Just be sure to have your pills with you," Ruby said.

"Always," Violet said with a smile as she steeped her tea.

"Oh, if we have time, do you think we could stop by Abbey Road?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Violet answered with a nod before grinning. "I'll even take you to the site of the famous rooftop concert."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really?"

"If you like," Violet answered with a nod before adding milk and sugar to her tea. "We won't be able to go up, but you can at least take pictures of it from down below."

"Oh, that would be great," Ruby said with an excited smile.

"We were also thinking that maybe we could grab dinner in the city, but if you two would rather come back here, that's fine too," Donnie said with a smile after sipping his coffee.

"Maybe we should just come back here," Leo said after a few moments of thought. "That way we can spend some time with Matti."

"Fair enough," Violet said with a smile.

"This day is going to be amazing," Ruby said with a smile. "I just know it."

* * *

_…Abbey Road; later…_

"Excuse me sir, would you be good enough to take a picture of us while we're crossing the street?" Violet asked a nearby police officer.

"Not at all, miss," the Bobby said with a smile and friendly tip of his hat.

"Oh, thank you so much," Violet said with a bright smile as she handed her camera over before hurrying over to join Leo, Donnie and Ruby. "He said he'd do it," she said upon reaching them.

"Excellent," Ruby said with a smile. "Vi, you go in front in John's position since you're wearing a white coat. Donnie, you next, then me and then Leo."

"Got it," Donnie and Leo said as they assumed their positions.

"Alright, cross _now_," Leo said with a smile.

Violet led the way across the street, and like John Lennon had in the famous photo, she even tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat. They all looked straight ahead as they walked, and Ruby made certain to be out of step with the others just as Paul had been. Once they had finished, Violet hurried back over to the Bobby.

"Thank you so much once again," she said with a smile.

"Not at all, miss," the Bobby said with another tip of his hat. "Have a lovely day."

Still smiling, Violet all but skipped back to her group—only too happy to go into Donatello's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alright, so we've seen the rooftop, and we've just crossed Abbey Road, so what next? The British Museum or the Tower of London?"

"I have no problems with the museum first," Donnie answered. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't mind," Leo answered.

"I don't mind either," Ruby said with a smile before looking to Violet. "I'll expect a copy of this picture by the way."

Violet giggled. "Have no fear, sister dear."

"Dr. Seuss, is that you?" Ruby asked with a playful grin.

"It is indeed, though I seem to have misplaced by striped top hat," Violet answered while patting the top of her head.

Donnie sighed and chuckled while keeping an arm around his wife's shoulders before leading her down the street towards where the car was parked—all the while ignoring all the curious stares he and his brother were getting. "Well, let's not stand around here chatting, let's go look for it."

"Oh, yes," Violet said with a giggle. "Let's."

Leo groaned and shook his head fondly as he draped an arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her close as they walked. "You three are weird," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, we can't help that," Violet said with a playfully arched brow as she looked around Donnie to Leo. "For you see…we're all mad here."

"Yeah," Leonardo answered dryly before grinning and chuckling. "So I've noticed."

* * *

_…Tower of London; a few hours later…_

"Oh, look!" Ruby exclaimed while pointing. "It's Raph, Mikey, Claudia and Tabi."

"So it is," Leo said with a smile as he waved.

"Dudes and dudettes!" Mikey exclaimed with a wide grin as he and the other approached. "Most excellent!"

"How'd you get here?" Violet asked as she hugged the newcomers each in turn.

"Daddy picked us up," Tabitha answered with a smile. "We plan on going out again tonight, and instead of driving back to the manor exhausted like we did this morning, we decided it best if we crashed at daddy's flat."

"That's probably the best idea," Leo said with a nod.

"We thought so too," Claudia said.

"Well, you'd best get all your partying out of your system," Violet said with a small giggle. "Two days after Christmas is when we're taking the train up to Scotland."

"Oh, we'll be ready," Claudia said with a smile. "We also wanted to do some shopping, but we decided to come here before we did."

"Yeah," Raph answered with a nod. "I wanted ta see some of the old torture devices."

"Why am I not surprised?" Leo asked with a small smirk.

"Whatever," Raph said with a fond roll of his eyes.

"And I heard it on good authority that there's a Palace Guard here," Mikey said with a grin.

"Technically, they're called Coldstream Guards, imp," Tabitha said.

"Whatever," Mikey said with a shrug. "Either way, I'm gonna make good on the challenge."

"Mikey, for the last time, there _was_ no challenge," Donnie said with a weary sigh.

"It was a silent challenge, bro," Mikey said with a smirk as his gaze landed on the guard standing in front of the Jewel House across the courtyard. "Target acquired." Without another word, he began striding across the courtyard.

"Oh, boy…" Donnie said.

"Mikey, _please_ behave," Leo said. "That's not exactly a little gun that he's carrying."

"I'd better go with him," Tabitha said as she scurried after her love.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, he'll be fine," Raph answered. "Just keep an eye on him though…just in case."

"Like you honestly needed to tell me that?" Leo asked. "We'll wait here and go inside when they get back. There's no sense in splitting up."

"Are you two still planning on going to Stonehenge?" Ruby asked Violet.

"Yes," Violet answered. "We're going the day after Christmas, but since we leave for Scotland the day after that, we're just going to make it a day trip.

"That's fine with me though, "Donatello said with a smile. "Just so long as I get to see it."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You and yer rocks…"

"Raph, they're _not_ just rocks," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes. "They're—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so ya keep tellin' me. I don't need ta hear it again," Raphael grumped half-heartedly before a small boy bumped into his leg. "Careful there, kiddo."

"Sorry about that," the small boy said with wide eyes as he stared up at Raph before turning and scurrying away.

"Cute kid," Claudia said with a smile as she watched the boy go.

"Yeah," Raph said softly with a small nod as he glanced down at his lover. Gulping, he decided now was as good a time as any to bring up the topic he had been thinking so deeply about before leaving for the trip. "Hey…Claudia?" he asked as he tried to appear casual while taking Claudia's hand in his.

"Hmm?" Claudia asked as she watched with wide-eyed fascination as possibly the biggest raven she had ever seen hopped by. "Wow…"

Raphael actually paused to follow her line of sight. "No kiddin'," he said with a small shake of his head. "Listen, uh…Claudia…I gotta ask ya somethin'…"

"Okay, shoot," Claudia said with a smile up at Raph before whipping her head to follow a pair of squirrels as they raced by. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well…I know we kinda talked about it before," Raph started. "But well…I was kinda wonderin' how ya felt about it now."

"How I feel about _what_?" Claudia asked.

Raphael cleared his throat. "Well…about-"

The sound of laughter interrupted Raph's train of thought, and caused him along with the rest of the group to turn in the direction Mikey and Tabitha had gone. All eyes widened at the sight of the red-clad guard doubled over in laughter while Mikey performed his traditional victory dance.

"Bloody Hell…" Violet breathed softly.

"Oh, my…" Ruby breathed.

"Geez…" Claudia said.

"I can't believe it…" Leo and Donnie said together.

"I don't believe it…" Raph said with wide eyes. "He did it…the little bastard actually did it."

"There's going to be no living with him after this, is there?" Violet asked.

All three brothers groaned and shook their heads. "No chance in Hell."

* * *

_…Manor; late afternoon…_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Matthew exclaimed happily upon seeing his parents enter the parlor. Putting down his crayons and coloring book, the small boy ran towards his mother and father as fast as his little legs could carry him before throwing himself into Leonardo's waiting arms.

"Oh, hello my son," Leo greeted with a smile as he hugged Matthew.

"Hello, my little boychik," Ruby greeted with a warm smile as she kissed her son's cheek while smoothing his hair. "Where are bubbe and zayde?"

"They went upstairs about twenty minutes ago for a nap," April answered as she closed the book she had been reading. "You guys have a nice time today?"

"Yes, Donnie answered as he and Violet stepped into the doorway. "We all did. We saw the Tower of London…"

"Oh, did you guys run into Mikey, Raph and their girls?" April asked.

"Yes we did," Violet answered.

Donnie nodded as well. "Before that, we went to the British Museum…"

"_And_ we saw two historical Beatles sites," Ruby said with a happy smile before kissing her son's cheek once more.

"You went and saw bugs?" Jesse asked with confusion as he looked up from the game of Go Fish he, his brother and father were playing.

Casey grinned and chuckled. "Wrong kinda beetle, kiddo."

"Huh?" both Jesse and Parker asked.

"You know the song 'Yellow Submarine'?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Jesse and Parker answered with smiles. They both liked that song.

"It's sung by The Beatles," Casey said.

"That's Beatles spelled with an 'a' instead of a double 'e' like the bug," April explained.

"Oh…"

"And how did the horseback riding go?" Ruby asked.

"Mommy, it was fun!" Matti exclaimed with a smile. "I was a ninja cowboy for real!"

"You _were_?" Leo asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Matti exclaimed as he threw a small fist into the air. "Ninja cowboy!"

Leo grinned and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…_what_ were you?"

"Ninja cowboy!"

Ruby was all smiles as she watched Leonardo with their son. "If this isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is," she breathed softly.

"Yeah, it's cute _now_," April grumped half-heartedly. "But earlier? Sheesh…I thought my ears were going to start bleeding a couple times."

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I—"

Suddenly, Violet's eyes widened and she hurriedly turned on her heel and ran across the hall and into the office where she had left her laptop.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "What was that all about?"

"Was it something I said?" April asked.

"No, she does that all the time," Donnie said with a fond smile. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it after a while.

"She does _what_, exactly?" Casey asked.

"She gets random spurts of inspiration," Richard answered as he and Devon approached with trays of hot beverages. Having seen the blur that was his niece dash into the office, he had already known what the others were talking about. "She's a writer so that sort of thing goes with the territory." He and Devon placed the trays on the large coffee table so people could grab a mug at their leisure.

"Yeah," Donnie said with a nod. "She carries little notepads in all of her purses, so whenever she gets an idea either for the book she's currently working on, or for one that she's planning on working on down the line, she writes it down in her notebook so she won't forget it."

Donatello nodded and chuckled. "But when she's home, she just makes a bee-line for her laptop…and you never know when it's going to hit."

"Whaddya mean?" Casey asked as he reached for a mug of coffee.

"You could be in the middle of a conversation with her and all of a sudden she'll just take off and lock herself in her room or start scribbling in one of her pads and getting lost in her thoughts," Richard said with a fond shake of his head.

"Oh, so _that's_ what all those times were about," Leo said as realization dawned on his face.

"Or how about when she's unable to access either one of her pads _or_ her laptop?" Richard asked with a smirk. "She'll get an idea and she'll start muttering it under her breath over and over again…not just the idea, mind you…but actual dialogue between characters…different voices and all."

"How can anyone forget that?" Donatello asked with a fond chuckle. "I'll never forget the first time she did that around me…we were in the kitchen making cookies, and were _literally_ up to our elbows in flour and dough, and she suddenly just started muttering to herself."

"Oh, dear," Richard said with a chuckle.

"Weird," Casey and April said together.

"That _is_ a little strange," Ruby agreed.

"We've all got quirks," Devon said with a chuckle while shrugging.

Donnie chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, it scared the bejeezus out me at first…I thought she had multiple personalities or something of the like, but later on once she had gotten everything down on paper, she explained it all to me."

"I see," Leo said with a chuckle as he put Matthew down—smiling when the little boy went back to his coloring. "So…how long does she usually lock herself in her room for?"

"It all depends on the idea," Donnie answered. "Sometimes it's just one line needed to make something _else_ make sense, and other times it's one line that leads to pages and pages…which pretty much means she'll be glued to her keyboard for at least an hour."

Richard took up a mug and sipped his coffee in thought. "I think the longest I have ever seen was eight hours."

"Eight hours?" Casey and April asked together with wide eyes.

"Such dedication and focus is admirable," Leo said with a smile.

"I can relate to that," Devon said as he took up a mug and sipped the warm contents. "When I get into a groove in my work, everything else just goes away."

"_Please_ tell me she stops for bathroom breaks," Ruby begged.

"She does," Richard said with a chuckle. "By the way, Dev darling, we're going to have to make a grocery run today if we want to avoid the craziness of tomorrow.

"No problem," Devon said with a smile. "Just say when and we'll go."

"_Y__es_, Ruby…she _does_ stop for bathroom breaks," Donnie affirmed. "With all the Monsters, Red Bull and tea that she drinks when she gets into one of those phases, she _has_ to," he said with a chuckle. "She often forgets to eat though...even if I physically put a plate of food in front of her."

Leo smirked and looked over Ruby's head at Donnie who was staring off in the direction of the office. "You two really _are_ two peas in a pod."

"Totally," Casey said with a smirk. "Geeks in love…"

"So what if we are?" Donnie asked with a smile. "I think her little quirks are cute," he said as he made himself comfortable in his chair before blinking and looking in the direction of the office when eerie music began emerging from within.

"What the…?" Casey asked. "What's with the creepy music?"

"It's not creepy, Casey," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes. "It's '_Danse Macabre'_ by Saint Saens."

"I don't care if it's the Macarena, it's still creepy," Casey said.

Jesse and Parker sniggered.

Richard sighed. "This means she's going be a while," he said. "As long as there is no music playing, you can safely assume that she'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes…but once the music starts…"

"It's going to be hours," Donnie finished.

"Alright, so what's with the creepy music?" Casey asked once more.

"It's her inspiration music," Richard answered.

"She writes horror and thriller novels," Donatello explained. "So her inspiration playlist consists of dark and brooding music."

"So, how many novels does she have to her credit?" April asked.

"Just a _lot_," Donnie said with a proud smile.

"They're all in the library if you fancy a good scare," Richard said with a chuckle.

Donatello perked up. "You have a library?"

"Yes," Richard said with a nod. "Just be sure if you _do_ take a book that you put it back _exactly_ where you found it once you're finished with it."

"Why?" April asked.

"Or Violet will scratch your eyes out," Donnie answered with a chuckle.

"Seriously?" Casey asked with eyes widened in panic.

"No, _not_ seriously," Richard said with a chuckle while gently shoving Donatello. "But it _is_ one of her main pet peeves."

"Huh…funny, how I _always_ knew she would be OCD about that," Ruby mused. "I just _knew_ it."

"In any case…I'm going to take my wife a warm beverage," Donnie said as he strode over to the coffee table and took a mug from the tray. "I'll be right back," he said as he padded off.

Mere moments after Donnie had entered the office, there was a sudden cacophony of a scream followed by several terrified squeaks, a startled yelp and the crashing-clattering sound that could only be made by a mug falling to the floor and shattering.

"Jesus the Jew, Donnie! WEAR A BELL!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_NEVER _sneak up on someone when they're writing something scary!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just thought you might want something warm to drink."

Casey's eyes were as wide as saucers as he listened to the conversation occurring in the office. "What the Hell was _that_ all about?"

"_Casey_!" April, Leo and Ruby reprimanded.

"Sorry," Casey said sheepishly.

Richard sighed and chuckled softly. "When my Nora gets into the zone, _everything_ else around her just disappears."

"Heh…remind you of anyone, fearless?" Casey asked with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

Leo grinned and chuckled. "Donnie."

_…A little later…_

"Is she still in there?" Ruby asked from her place of snuggling with Leo and Matthew on the couch as she looked in the direction of the office.

"Yep," Donnie said from his place on the recliner.

"Aw, what's wrong, Donnie…you scared you go in?" April asked with a playful grin. "I'm sure she won't mind if you were to just hang out in the room quietly with her."

"You've just been married," Leo said with a nod. "You shouldn't be apart from each other."

"That's okay," Donnie said with a sheepish chuckle. "One near heart attack a day is enough for me, thank you very much," he said with a chuckle as he turned the page of the large, leather-bound book he was reading.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take care of that for you," Richard said with a knowing smile as he walked by the room while putting on his coat.

"Huh?" Casey asked.

"Just watch," Richard said. "Nora darling," he called out loudly enough for his niece to hear. "We're going to the store, can we get you anything?"

"Bye!" was the response from the office.

"What was the point of that?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Wait for it…" Richard said with a knowing smile as he slipped his car keys into his coat pocket.

"Hey, are you going to the store?" Violet called from the office.

"Yes, we are," Devon called back as he slipped into his coat.

"Great! Can you get me something?"

Richard looked to Donatello with a grin. "_This_ would be your queue to go in there without the fear of a repeat of what happened earlier."

"Thanks," Donnie said with an appreciative smile before jumping to his feet with his book and hurrying off to do just that.

"What'll it be, darling?" Richard asked.

"Monsters and…oh, hello Donnie! Come to keep me company? Oh, what a sweet love you are! What was I saying…oh, yes! Monsters and chocolate-covered pretzels…milk or dark chocolate, _not_ white!"

"Got it!" Richard said.

"You actually understood that?" Casey asked in awe.

"Of course," Richard said with a wave of his hand. "After twenty-seven years, I'm quite fluent in 'Violet-speak' by now."

Devon chuckled and linked his arm through his lover's. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Drive carefully," Leo said.

Richard simply smiled as he and Devon disappeared from sight as they started for the front door. "Always."


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

_…Two days later; Christmas afternoon…_

"I'm sorry your mom and dad had to go back to New York last night," Leo said as he snuggled Ruby on the loveseat.

The two were seated in front of a roaring fire in the parlor and were positioned in such a way that they were able to look out the window and watch as Mikey, Tabitha, Devon and Casey played in the snow with the children. Ruby had unfortunately awoken that morning with a bad case of morning sickness and had forgone the winter games in exchange for being bundled under a blanket with her husband and a hot cup of chamomile tea.

"So am I," Ruby admitted before taking a small sip of her tea. "But there was an emergency at the accounting firm daddy is a partner in, so he had to get home quickly." She looked over to the large Christmas tree positioned perfectly in a corner. They had all decorated the tree last night while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. "You know," she mused as she took in the sight of the softly twinkling lights. "Regardless of whether you celebrate the holiday or not, Christmas trees are still pretty to look at."

"Yeah, I know," Leo said with a smile as he kissed his wife's cheek. "I hope you didn't mind that I put a couple of presents under the tree for Matti. I just didn't want him to feel left out this morning when Jesse and Parker opened the gifts their parents got for them."

Ruby smiled softly. "No, it's fine. We're living with your brothers, so I don't have a problem with observing Christmas with them. Family should be with family for the holidays regardless of what they are."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that," Leo said as he sipped his own tea. "While my brothers and I don't really observe any particular religion…I mean, if you _were_ to lump us into a religion, Shinto would be the one simply because it ties in so well with the way our father raised and trained us…but in all honesty, my brothers and I have each looked for God in our own ways." He smiled sheepishly. He was rambling now, and he suddenly had an idea of what it was like to be in Donatello's mind. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't mind your raising our children Jewish…especially since they would be considered Jews simply because they were born from _you_. However, in light of the other things I just said, my question you is would you want me to convert?"

"That would be entirely up to you," Ruby answered as she gazed into her husband's eyes. "I'm not going to force you to do it, and I won't think any less of you if you decide not to." She lovingly cupped Leo's cheek in her palm. "Regardless of what you do, I will love you no matter what," she said with a warm smile.

"If it was what you wanted though, I would do it freely and gladly," Leonardo said as he gazed into Ruby's eyes.

"I know you would, and I love you all the more for that, Leo…but it's not about what _I_ want," Ruby said gently. "It's about what _you_ want...of what's right for _you_. This particular decision is one that you have to make by yourself _for_ yourself because in the end, _you_ are the one who has to live with your decision and its outcomes."

"But I want us to be a family," Leo said softly.

"We already _are_," Ruby said with a smile. "You are my _husband_. I am your _wife_. You are Matti's _father_…" her smile grew. "And we are going to have a baby together. Your religious affiliation won't change any of that." She kissed him tenderly. "I would love just as much whether you chose to convert or simply stay as you are. It does not, and would not matter to me." She kissed him again. "If you want to delve deeper into the Shinto ways that you grew up I would support you just as much as I would if you chose to become a Jew."

Leonardo smiled softly. "I love you so much," he murmured before kissing Ruby tenderly as he gently drew her closer to him. "With you, I know nothing but the truest happiness."

All Ruby could do was smile as she nestled into her husband. "And I know nothing but perfect happiness with you, my love."

"And how are we feeling?"

Leo and Ruby turned towards the door to see Kirk walking towards them with a smile.

"More to the point, how's mummy doing?" Kirk asked.

"A little better," Ruby answered with a smile as she rested a hand over her belly through the blanket. "I don't know where this bout of morning sickness came from. I haven't had any for the last few days…"

"Why _do_ they call it morning sickness anyway when it can strike at any part of the day?" Leo asked.

Kirk chuckled. "It's just one of those things, I suppose, though I can promise you that _every_ expectant couple wonders the same thing." He held out a box of Saltines. "I thought you might like some of these. I know my late wife all but lived off of these until practically her fifth month with Tabitha."

Ruby's eyes widened as she took the box. "Oh, dear…thankfully things were never that bad with Matthew. I can only hope that this baby will be as kind to me as he was," she said with a sheepish giggle. "Thank you for these, by the way," she said with a smile before opening the box and taking a cracker out. She sighed happily after taking a bite.

"Not at all...and as the doctors say, every pregnancy is different," Kirk said with a smile before looking to Leo as he sat across from them. He had been chased out of the kitchen by Richard, Devon and April while they worked to prepare that evening's meal, so he took the opportunity to talk with the next nearest interspecies couple in order to try and become more familiar with the life his daughter had chosen. "And how about the daddy to be?" he asked. "Are you excited about being a father?"

"Very much so," Leo said with a smile and a nod before sighing softly. "But I'm also nervous."

"All fathers feel that way, Leonardo," Kirk said with an understanding smile. "Especially first time fathers. You constantly worry that you won't do right by your child. Take me for example. I _always_ worry about my Tabitha…even _now_ and she's is a full-grown woman of twenty-seven years," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, there's that," Leo said with a nod. "I _do_ worry about that."

"But you don't have to worry about that," Ruby said with a smile. "You're a natural with Matti. Even on the first night you met him you were so good with him."

Leo smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yes," Ruby said with a nod as her smile grew. "And just look at how he's taken to you as his father."

"There, you see?" Kirk asked with a smile. "Though my dear," he said as he looked to Ruby. "For all the encouragement from their spouses and whatever natural ease they possess around children, a father never stops worrying about their merit."

"It's not just that though," Leonardo said with a heavy sigh before looking to Ruby. "I'm terrified for our child's safety because of what he or she will look like. As far as we know there haven't been any interspecies offspring born into this world…and if there _have_ been, I can only assume that we haven't heard of them because they're in hiding. Mutants have their own difficulties, and as much as I want and already love our child, I shudder to think of what our baby will have to endure…neither human nor mutant, yet hated by Humanists for being 'impure'."

Not wanting to cause Ruby any worry in her present condition, Leonardo had kept these fears to himself but he simply could not hang onto them any longer.

Leonardo sighed again and gently took one of Ruby's hands in both of his own. "We can't keep our baby a secret forever. Sooner or later, people will realize that the timing of your pregnancy coincides with the timing of our relationship. They _will_ know that _I'm_ the father…there's no stopping that, and I'm constantly afraid that something will happen to you or our baby…and that I won't be there to stop it."

Kirk said nothing but silently shifted his gaze over to Ruby—curious to see how she would respond and not minding in the least that he seemed to vanish from the couple's awareness.

Ruby was silent for a few minutes before cupping Leo's cheek in her free hand. "Leo…I feel those fears too," she admitted. "I remember what happened to Leatherhead, and I read as well as hear about human on mutant violence…it all terrifies me about bringing our child into this world." She sighed softly. "But as worried and as afraid as I am, I also have immense faith that everything will be alright in the end."

"How?" Leo asked softly.

Ruby smiled. "Because why else would Fate have defied the laws of nature in the creation of our baby if our little miracle wasn't meant to live a full life? Our baby's life may not be easy, Leo…but we will be there for him or her. We will be there to guide our child and lift him or her up when he or she falls." She tenderly kissed her husband. "And I know you will move Heaven and Hell to keep your family safe, my love. All the fear in the world can't change that fact."

Kirk could not help smiling. Ruby's words were warm and loving, but he could feel the quiet strength behind them. The auburn-haired beauty had complete and total faith and trust in her husband and no amount of prejudice or fear would change that.

"I love you, Leonardo my husband," Ruby murmured before kissing her terrapin mate. "And I will stand firmly by your side and face whatever challenges and hardships come our way."

"And I love _you_, Ruby my wife," Leonardo murmured before kissing his human mate back and gently pressing his hand into her belly. "And I _will_ protect you and our children. I swear it on my life."

* * *

_…Outside…_

"There now, see?" Violet asked with a smile as she rode along beside Donatello. "Horseback riding isn't so bad now is it?"

"Actually, when the horse isn't careening and throwing me into ponds, it's actually kind of fun," Donnie said with a sheepish smile as he rode Richard's horse at an easy walk.

"Just give it time, dearest," Violet said with a smile. "We'll have you riding like they do in the movies in no time."

"Please don't rush on _my_ account," Donnie said worriedly.

"What?" Violet asked playfully. "No vaulting for you?"

"Definitely _not,_" Donnie said emphatically.

Violet giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright…have it _your_ way."

"Well, I don't know about you two fellas, but I could really get into this," Claudia said with a smile as she rode Duchess. "I dunno what it is, but this is just so relaxing. Maybe I should start going to Central Park on a few of my days off and renting a horse for a couple hours," she mused.

Between Violet and Claudia, Raphael simply chuckled as he carefully rode along beside his girl.

"Hey, Vi why don't you have Tempest shipped over to New York?" Claudia asked. She could tell how fond the bookish blond was of the animal.

"I've thought about it from time to time," Violet admitted. "But I would have to board her up in the Hamptons, and I simply don't know how often I would be able to make it up there. Not to mention there's the fact that I don't know the stable hands that would be caring for her…whereas _here_, I know and trust the stable hands and the conditions in which Tempest is being kept."

"Oh, I can see your point," Claudia said with a small nod of understanding as she patted Duchess on the neck.

Violet smiled between Raph and Donnie. "Donnie and I could of course move up to my Hamptons home and I could have my own little stable, but I don't want to split the four of you up."

"I dunno if we'll be together forever Vi," Raph said with a small smile. "'Specially since we know kids are possible," he said with a sidelong glance at Claudia. "There might not be room fer all of us once kids start happenin'…" He quietly watched Claudia for some form of reaction.

"This is true," Violet said with a nod. "But until it becomes necessary for us to have our own spaces, there's no need to split the lot of you up…at least not until we find some way to live so we're still close together."

"I second that," Donnie said with a smile. "Besides…even if we don't live together forever, I'd still like to be close enough so we could get together at each other's places and have dinner. That nixes the idea of moving to the Hamptons."

"No kiddin'," Raph said with a soft snort. "'Sides bein' way the Hell away from work fer Leo an' me, it's not like the rest of us can afford houses up there."

"Unless of course I was to build upon mine," Violet said simply as though it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Huh?" Raph asked.

"Be kind, rewind," Claudia said.

"Well, while I know that for now the idea of all of us living up in the Hamptons simply would not make sense, but the idea of the lot of us going up there on weekends or during the summer makes more than perfect sense. However, my home is not large enough to comfortably accommodate all of us, so renovations would have to be made and rooms added on…or separate guest houses could be built on the property. It isn't as though I don't have the land to do such a thing."

"And you'd be okay with that?" Claudia asked.

"Why on earth not?" Violet asked. "We're a family," she said with a smile.

Donatello smiled before reaching over and taking Violet's hand before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "This is very true."

Violet smiled before grinning impishly once her hand was released—playfully poking Donnie in the nose. "You're it," she said before clucking to Tempest and coaxing her off into a canter—knowing her husband would not be comfortable chasing her in a full-on gallop.

"Hey! Fine, you know what? I'm chasing after you but _only_ to make sure you don't break your neck!" Donnie called after his wife while urging his horse on into a canter.

Now alone with Claudia, Raphael cleared his throat before giving what he hoped was a casual shake of his head and roll of his eyes while watching his brother and sister go. "Family…"

"Yeah," Claudia said with a nod and a smile. "Gotta love it. Family is everything…they pick you up when you fall, and they hold you up when you need the support."

"Yeah…" Raph said before clearing his throat again. "Kids are great too…"

"Yeah, they are," Claudia said with a smile. "So cute…I'll bet Leo and Ruby's baby will be a real cutie, and somehow I don't think Donnie and Vi will be far behind," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…yer probably right," Raph said with a small nod before nervously clearing his throat again. "Um…Claudia?"

"Hmm?"

"Claudia, d'ya think that maybe…" Raph growled inwardly. Why was this so hard? "What I'm tryin' ta say is, well…do ya think that—AH!" Raphael got a mouthful of snow as he was pelted with two snowballs. "Who threw dat?" he growled as he whipped his head in the direction from which the snowball had come.

A few meters away, Mikey dropped the snowballs in his arms before dropping to his knees and hiding as best as he could behind Matthew. "_He_ did it!" he said as he pointed a large, gloved finger at the small boy.

"Nuh, uh!" Matthew protested wide-eyed as he ran off to join Jesse and Parker. "It wasn't me, Uncle Raph, I swear!"

"C'mon, Matti," Jesse said. "Let's go make a snowman."

"Yay!" both Matthew and Parker cheered as they fell into step behind the older boy.

"Hidin' behind a three year-old, Mikey?" Casey asked with a smirk. "Some ninja _you _are…" With that, he turned and followed the children. He knew Raph well enough to know what was coming and thought it best to stay out of the line of fire.

Casey Jones was many things, but a fool was not one of them!

"Oh, please! He's got nothing to worry about," Mikey protested. "He's cute…Raph would never throw a snowball at him!"

"_You_ won't be so lucky, shell fer brains," Raph growled. "I got _no_ problems peltin' ya sorry tail with snow."

As if finally realizing that he was now exposed to his hot-headed brother, Mikey's eyes widened when he saw Raphael and Claudia slowly…ominously approaching on horseback. "Oh, crap…!" Springing to his feet, he sprinted towards the safety of the manor where Tabitha had retreated to earlier for some hot chocolate. "TABS! APRIL! Someone SAVE ME!"

"Yeah, you better run!" Raph grinned though he growled in mock menace before looking to Claudia as he reached to a nearby tree branch and scooped off the snow before forming into a ball. "Care ta join me in the fight, partner?"

Claudia grinned and reached for a snow-covered tree branch of her own. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** Regardless of what holiday you celebrate, I wish you all a very happy holiday season :)


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

_…Stonehenge; two days later…_

Donatello stared in awe at the sight before him as he and Violet walked arm in arm down the path that was nestled between two small bluffs.

Stonehenge had not gradually appeared as they had made their way down the path. The prehistoric circle of stones had simply appeared in front of them in all its glory once they had turned a corner, and Donnie was so floored by its majesty that he had actually stopped in his tracks and simply stared.

Her hand firmly in her husband's while her free hand held onto Goliath's leash, all Violet could do was smile up at Donnie and fight back the soft giggles that threatened to spill out. Donnie was simply too adorable! Not even the curious stares they received from tourists or even the occasional, secretive snap-shot could detract from the genuine sense of good that Violet felt.

"This is amazing," Donnie breathed once the three of them started down the path again—his breath coming out in white puffs against the cold, winter climate. Had it not been for his overall excitement, he no doubt would have felt the bone-chilling cold despite his being bundled up in warm clothing. "I feel like I'm in '_The Mists of Stonehenge_'..."

Violet smiled fondly at the mention of the book. It had been the very first novel she had ever written, and had single-handedly launched her career and developed a large following of loyal readers. "Well, I actually stayed down here while I wrote that book. Well...not _here_ per say," she said with a sheepish giggle as she motioned towards the prehistoric monument. "It's not as though I slept out here in a tent, but I _did_ stay at a cozy little B and B nearby."

Donnie grinned down at his wife and chuckled softly. "You just can't help it, can you?"

"Help _what_?" Violet asked in confusion.

"Being utterly adorable," Donatello answered as he released Violet's hand simply so he could wrap an arm around her waist and draw her close.

Violet blushed while smiling. "No…I don't suppose I _can_ help it," she said with a giggle before leaning up and kissing her husband's cheek. "I love you."

"And I love _you_," Donnie murmured before tenderly kissing Violet's lips. "Too bad we can't get any closer," he said as he gently pulled the three of them to a stop against the ropes that kept the tourists from getting too close to the monument.

Violet sighed and nodded. "I know, but this is all for the monument's safety. All it takes is one person with a pocketknife to ruin the site for everyone."

"I know," Donnie said with a small nod before slowly walking around the perimeter—his arm still firmly around Violet's waist.

"Mummy, mummy, look!"

Violet happened to glance over her shoulder to see a small boy pointing at the two of them…mostly at Donatello.

"Ssshh," the boy's mother reprimanded. "You know it's not polite to point."

"But that man is strange and funny looking," the boy said.

Violet instinctively drew closer to Donnie as though to offer him some small means of comfort.

"That still doesn't mean that you can say it."

"Ah, leave the boy be," the boy's father said. "What's it matter? It's only a bloody mutant."

"What's a mutant, daddy?"

"Something unnatural that shouldn't be in this world," the father answered.

Violet looked up at her husband, and she felt her heart break at the utterly crestfallen expression that had been so jubilant only moments before. Glaring pointedly at the family, the bookish beauty slid and arm around Donnie's neck before kissing him soundly.

Though he knew Violet was proving a point to shut the family up, Donatello knew that it was a point fueled by love, and that caused a great warmth to spread through him like rapid wildfire as he all but crushed his wife to him and kissed her back. He even went as far as to deepen the kiss and chur softly into it—delighting when Violet opened her mouth to his gently searching tongue and moaned softly when it brushed against her own.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" the father exclaimed as he picked up his son and covered his eyes before hurrying away—his wife hot on his heels.

Breaking the kiss, Donatello rested his forehead against Violet's and gazed searchingly into her eyes. "Do you regret marrying me?" he asked softly.

"Never," Violet answered emphatically with a shake of her head.

Donnie's heart raced and fluttered in his chest. "Do you still love me?" he asked softly with a small smile.

Violet answered by kissing her husband briefly but deeply before smiling up at him. "Always."

* * *

_…Kensington Palace Gardens…_

"I wish the four of you were coming up to Scotland with us," Ruby said to April as the two of them stood off to the side and watched as their husbands played in the snow with their children. "Besides the fact that Jessie and Parker are good playmates for Matti, I genuinely enjoy spending time with you and Casey."

April smiled and pulled Ruby into a one-armed hug. "I know, but Casey wants his bar to be open by New Years Eve, so he wants to get back to make sure everything is in order before the big day."

"You're not going to close your antique shop, are you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no," April said with a shake of her head. "But Casey has been dreaming for a while now about opening his own bar," she said with a fond smile. "So he finally got up off his butt and did it."

"What's it called again?" Ruby asked.

"Penalty Box," April answered with a small chuckle. "He _wanted_ Penalty _Shots_, but it was already taken."

Ruby blinked. "Penalty Box?"

"Yeah, it's a hockey reference," April explained. "Years ago, before he and I ever met, Casey played professionally for less than a year." She sighed softly. "He had to retire early because his knee got busted up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ruby said with a sympathetic shake of her head.

"Yeah, he was sorry about it too," April said with a sigh. "But he still loves the sport…it's his all-time favorite."

"Well, I have no doubt that the bar will be a success," Ruby said with a smile. "I'm sure Leo and his brothers will happily provide him with business…especially Raph and Mikey," she added with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah…I have no doubt of that," April said with a grin while chuckling. She fell silent for several moments before finally speaking again. "Leo is better now…happier."

"Hmm?" Ruby asked with a confused blink.

"Since being with you…there really is a noticeable difference in him than there was when he was married to Kiki," April clarified. "He seems more at peace with himself and his situation, and it doesn't feel like he's trying to prove something to you."

"I wouldn't want him to," Ruby said. "I know him for the man he is, and I love him for it. I neither need nor _want_ him to prove anything to me because he has _nothing_ to prove." She smiled at the older woman. "He's a wonderful man with a good heart and an even more beautiful soul, and I can't ask for more than that."

"Good lord, would you look at that? It's a mutant."

April and Ruby turned and looked over their shoulders to see two middle-aged men standing a few feet away from them and watching Leo.

"A bloody freak is what it is," the second of the two men said. "Why don't they just keep the likes of them in the zoo where with all the other animals where they bloody belong?"

Ruby set her jaw and spoke in a voice loud enough for the two men to hear. "That man to whom you're referring is my _husband_, and I would thank you to take your bigotry elsewhere or keep it to yourself."

"_Husband_?" one of the men asked incredulously.

"What's the matter, love?" the second man asked with a sneer. "Couldn't find a human who could satisfy you? I bet _I_ could make you change your tune and sway you back to the human side of things," he leered.

Beside her, Ruby could feel April bristling, but the psychologist simply smiled sweetly and put a gentle but restraining hand on her friend's arm when she opened her mouth to speak. "No thank you," she said. "I can tell by your bravado and animalistic puffery that there's nothing in your pants that's even _remotely _worth offering."

April's eyes widened in complete shock at having heard the seemingly mild-mannered psychologist deliver such a remark. Her shocked expression quickly faded however and was replaced with a grin. "Oh, snap."

The man's eyes narrowed and his face became a mask of fury as he slowly advanced upon Ruby. "Why you contemptible little bitch."

Suddenly, Leonardo was there at Ruby's side—arm sliding around her shoulders and drawing her close. "Is there a problem here?" he asked—his golden gaze fixed upon the man.

"Yeah, I'll say there is," the man snarled. "Your wife's a bitch and _you're_ a bloody insult against humanity."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat—thankful that Casey had remained behind with the children. "Say what you want about _me_, sir…but leave my wife out of this."

"No, that's where you're wrong, you bloody freak," the first man said. "It's _you_ who should've left her out of this, but you didn't. You buggered her all the same. Now _she's_ just as much to be scorned as _you_ are."

"Alright, _that's_ it, buddy," April interjected. She could see that Leonardo was moments away from losing his cool and launching himself at the man and that simply would not do. "Now I don't know how you do things here on _your_ side of the pond, but over on _our_ side, we beat five shades of red out of idiot bigots like you. So unless you want to be in for a world of hurt, you'd better just turn around and leave."

The second of the two men spit at Leo and Ruby's feet before turning on his heel and stalking off—his friend not two steps behind him.

Leonardo sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly to Ruby as he gently held her close.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Ruby asked as she nestled into her husband.

"Yeah," April said. "_They_ were the ones with the problem," April said.

"I'm sorry because _that_ kind of thing will always happen so long as you're with me," Leo said solemnly—his arms tightening around his wife as though he were suddenly terrified that she would leave him. "And I'm sorry that there's no way I can make it stop."

Ruby cupped her husband's face and gazed up into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what life throws at us, Leo because I will be by your side every step of the way." She kissed him tenderly. "So long as we stick together, there's nothing we can't face."

"She's right, Leo," April said as she put a hand on her terrapin friend's shoulder. "You've got a good support system in your wife here just as she's got a good support system in you. While I'm not saying that things will be easy, I _am_ at least saying that you'll survive them." She smiled. "And you know you've got me and Casey at your back as well."

Leo smiled at his human friend while holding Ruby close. "Thank you, April."

"Don't mention it," April said before leaning in and fondly kissing Leo's cheek. "We're a family Leo…and families stick together."

* * *

_…Winchester Pub…_

"Mikey my darling imp, for the _last_ time, they're _chips_," Tabitha said with a giggle.

"No, they're _fries_," Mikey said with a shake of his head.

"No," Tabitha said before taking up the food item in question. "_These_ are chips…hot chips, and _these_ are potato _crisps_," she said as she held up a small bag.

"No," Mikey said with another shake of his head though he grinned. "_These_ are fries…French fries," he said as he took up the aforementioned food item. "And _these_ are potato _chips_."

"No, that's where you have it wrong," Tabitha said with a small shake of her head.

"Nuh, uh, pixie," Mikey said before popping the fry into his mouth. "Your way makes no sense."

"Our way makes _perfect_ sense," Tabitha said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Really_?" Mikey asked with a raised eyeridge. "_Do_ tell."

Once again, Tabitha held up a 'chip'. "_These_ are chips of potatoes…hence _why_ they are called _chips_. Whereas _these_," she said as she once again held up the bag of 'crisps' are crispy potatoes…hence why they're called potato _crisps_."

Mikey gave a small wave of his hand. "Whatever, pixie," he said with a grin. "A fry's a fry…and _this_," he said as he held up a fry. "…is a fry. I'm calling it a fry," he said cheekily before popping it into his mouth.

Tabitha let out a puff of air that ruffled her bangs a little. "You are _so_ impossible."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a chuckle. "But you _love_ me."

Tabitha sighed softly. "Yes, I do…it's my curse," she said with a melodramatic sigh.

"Oh, curse, huh?" Mikey said with a playful growl. "_I'll_ give you a curse," he said before pulling Tabitha out of her chair and onto his lap before kissing her soundly.

"Oh, c'mon you two," Raph grumped before lifting his pint to his mouth and taking a long drink. "Ease up on the cuteness will ya?"

Claudia chuckled. "Oh, shush," she said with a light shove to her lover's shoulder. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my brother Anthony's getting married."

Raphael blinked and stared at Claudia in shock. "Anthony? Gettin' married?"

"Yup," Claudia said with a nod as she sipped from her pint.

"To who?" Raph asked. "Mona?"

"You got it," Claudia answered with a smile.

Raph cleared his throat a little. "Uh…when did ya find this out?"

"Oh, he called my cell this morning while you were in the shower," Claudia answered. "But they've got it set for two months from now because they want to get married before Mona leaves on a research expedition."

"Oh," Raph said with a small nod. "Well, that's cool…" He growled inwardly. Leo married Ruby, Donnie married Violet, and now Mona was getting married…

Why couldn't _he_ get up the nerve to ask Claudia to marry him?

"I told them to make the date one that fell on one of our off weeks so we can go," Claudia said with a smile before looking around their corner table. "We're running low…who wants a refill?"

"I do," Raph said as he killed his pint in one gulp. "I'll go." He _had_ to gather his thoughts.

"Nah, it's okay," Claudia said with a wave of her hand as she pushed back her chair and stood. "You got the last round. Hey Tabsie, why don't you come to the bar with me and give me a hand?"

"Right you are, my lovely," Tabitha said with a smile as she untangled herself from Mikey and stood before linking her arm through Claudia's and all but skipping along to the bar.

After watching the girls leave, Mikey turned to Raphael and gave his brother a long look. "You okay, bro?" he asked at last after a few moments.

Raphael sighed heavily—his amber gaze still fixed on Claudia. He still had not worked up the courage to talk to Claudia about his wants and desires for their future. Every time he tried something would either interrupt him or he would chicken out at the last moment. "Yeah, m'fine," he lied.

"Bullshit," Mikey said. "Come on, Raph…it's _me_. What's up?"

Raph sighed before turning his gaze to his brother. "Mike…it's just that…"

There was a sudden squeak followed by the sound of a fist connecting with someone's face, which was then followed by the sound of a body crashing into a table. Both brothers whipped their heads in the direction of the bar to find a shaken Tabitha hiding behind a glowering Claudia who was currently looming over the patron she had just clocked—her fist still in the air.

"Oh, crap…that looks like it hurt," Mikey said as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh, it _did_," Raph said as he strode over to the girls. "What happened?"

"You okay, pixie?" Mikey asked as he gathered Tabitha into his arms.

"Yes," Tabitha answered softly with a nod.

"Dipshit over here came onto her," Claudia said with her glare still firmly in place. "She said 'no', but _he_ wouldn't take the hint and decided it would be fun to grab her."

"So ya clocked 'im," Raph supplied.

"So I clocked him," Claudia answered with a nod.

"God yer sexy," Raph said with a grin before nuzzling his woman's ear.

"Um…guys?" Mikey asked.

Claudia and Raphael looked around to find the owner as well as the other patrons glaring silently at them. "Fuck," they both muttered under their breaths.

"Get out," the owner glowered. "Go on, out with the lot of you."

"Hey, _he_ started it," Claudia protested as she pointed to the patron who was now moaning as he slowly came to."

"Yeah, and you finished it, didn't you?" a patron leered.

"You're damn right I finished it," Claudia snapped. "No means no."

"Oy, my head…" the patron groaned as he came to—his eyes widening before narrowing as they landed on Tabitha and Mikey. "Wait…you blond little freak whore. You turned me down for _that_?"

Claudia's eyes narrowed and she growled. "You wanna go again, little man?"

"Claudia, please don't—MIKEY!"

In the few moments Tabitha had been trying to placate her friend, Michelangelo had darted forward and grabbed the drunken patron by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. His normally happy and glittering eyes were now narrowed into dangerous slits, and his face was contorted in a mask of rare fury. "If you talk about my woman like that again, I'm gonna to beat you so bad that people that _look_ like you are gonna hurt," he snarled.

"Mikey, _please_!" Tabitha pleaded as she tried to loosen her lover's grip from the man.

"If the lot of you don't leave at _once_ I am calling the police!" the owner yelled.

Both Raphael and Claudia whipped out their badges. "We _are_ police," they said together.

"C'mon, bro," Raph said as he physically removed Mikey's hand from the patron's shirt.

"Yes please," Tabitha pleaded. "Let's just go."

"And don't you _dare_ come back!" the owner bellowed. "Not a one of you!"

"Fine!" Mikey said as he dropped the man. "And don't you worry, ass-hat," he snarled at the barkeeper while drawing Tabitha close. "We're never coming back!" With that, he stormed out of the pub with Raph and Claudia following close behind.

It seemed that Humanists would always abound no matter what continent that were on.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

WOOT! Over **500** reveiws! Thank you all my loyal readers for taking the time to share your feelings about my writing XD

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

_…Inverness, Scotland; Thistle Inn, two days later…_

Violet moaned and arched her back in pleasure before whimpering in submission as Donatello gripped her shoulder with his teeth moments before both of their bodies shuddered in release. When her husband moved to roll the both of them onto their sides, Violet tightened her legs around him to keep him from doing so.

"Don't go," she murmured with a smile before kissing her husband tenderly.

Donnie smiled sweetly and lightly rubbed his nose against his wife's. "Never," he murmured back as he supported his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing Violet beneath him. He was still inside of her and he loved it. "This by far my most favorite way of waking up," he said with an impish grin.

Violet giggled. "Mine too."

"I love you," Donnie murmured before kissing his wife long and slow while gently cupping her face.

Violet sighed softly in contentment as she slid her arms around her husband's neck while kissing him back. "And I love you," she murmured with a smile once the kiss was broken. "And I love being your wife."

Donnie's smile grew and he rested his forehead against Violet's. "And I love being your husband." He kissed Violet again.

"I can't wait until I get pregnant," Violet said with excitement as she caressed Donnie's face.

Donatello's heart fluttered and raced in his chest. "Neither can I," he admitted with a smile before softly clearing his throat. "How long do you think it will take before it happens?"

Violet shrugged. "Who can say? These things take time." She kissed her husband sweetly. "But I don't mind practicing," she said with an impish grin.

Donnie chuckled. "Neither do I," he said before sighing and reluctantly rolling off of Violet—slipping out of her in the process. "Too bad we can't stay in bed all day…we promised Mikey we'd all go to Loch Ness today."

"I know," Violet said with a sigh as she rolled onto her side and nestled into her husband—smiling when she was immediately wrapped in his arms. "I just hope he likes his surprise."

"Us going out on the lake a boat? He'll love it," Donnie said with a smile. "He'll get the chance to look for Nessie," he said with a chuckle. "I can't believe he actually believes she exists…it's like believing in Santa Claus."

"Well, how do you know Nessie doesn't exist?" Violet asked with a playfully arched eyebrow. "Nine years ago I wouldn't have believed that _you_ existed."

"Point taken, chicken little," Donnie said while playfully nipping the tip of Violet's nose.

Violet giggled. "And we'll have a nice lunch out on the boat…now, are you certain you know how to drive one?"

"Of course, I am," Donnie said with a nod.

"Alright then," Violet said with a smile which soon turned into an impish grin. "And just think about when we get back to New York…we can spend as much time 'practicing' in bed as we want since we both work form home."

Donnie grinned and nuzzled Violet's hair. "Yes, this is true." He lovingly caressed his wife's flat abdomen and his smile grew. "Just think…someday there's going to be a baby growing in here."

Violet's smile grew as she rested a hand over her husband's. "I know…" She kissed Donnie tenderly. "It will be our precious miracle."

A lone, blissful tear rolled down Donatello's cheek and it was with reverence that he captured Violet's soft lips in a long, slow kiss. "It will be the second precious miracle in my life," he murmured.

Violet blinked in genuine surprise. "What's your first?"

Donatello smiled and reverently cupped Violet's face as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "_You_."

* * *

_…Loch Ness…_

"Wow," Michelangelo breathed in awe. "This lake is _huge_!"

Tabitha giggled and leaned into her terrapin lover before fondly pressing a kiss to his shoulder as she held his hand. She, along with the others in their group, was in on Mikey's surprise.

"Look at those castle ruins," Leo said as he pointed across the large lake.

"That's Urquhart Castle," Donatello said as he flipped through the guide book he had purchased the day before upon their arrival in Glasgow two days earlier. "It was once the most formidable stronghold in the Scotland during the medieval era before it's destruction in 1692."

Mikey smirked. "I'll bet Nessie took a chunk out of it."

"Nessie?" Matthew asked as he blinked up at his uncle.

"Yep, kiddo," Mikey said as he ruffled the small boy's hair before lifting him up into his arms. "Nessie…the Loch Ness monster."

Matthew's eyes widened. "M…monster?"

"Yep," Mikey said with a nod. "She lives in the lake."

His eyes widening more, Matthew slowly turned his head in the direction of the lake, and as he took in the sight of the dark, ominous looking surface, his little body began to tremble. "R…really?"

Donnie palmed his face. "Oy, Mikey…"

Raph growled softly under his breath before smacking Mikey upside the head. "Nice goin', shell fer brains."

Leonardo was there in an instant—shooting his baby brother a slight glare as he took his son from him.

"Don't worry, Matti my son," Leo said soothingly. "If Nessie _is_ in fact in the lake, she doesn't hurt anybody."

Matthew looked up at his father worriedly. "Really?"

"Really, really," Leo said with a nod. "Isn't that right?" he asked as he looked to the others. "I'll leave you boys to handle this," Tabitha said—excusing herself as she hurried in the direction of the souvenir shop Claudia and Ruby had gone into.

"Yeah, that's right, kiddo," Raph said as he gently ruffled Matthew's hair. "Nessie ain't gonna hurt anyone if she's in the lake."

"No way," Mikey said with a shake of his head. "Nessie's not a mean monster…er, creature," he corrected hurriedly. "She's nice…really, _really_ nice."

Donatello nodded. "And besides, Matti…the odds of Nessie actually _being_ in that lake are highly unlikely."

Matthew blinked. "Why?"

"Well, because Nessie is believed to be a plesiosaur, which was a type of dinosaur from the Jurassic period," Donatello explained. "They were actually quite fascinating creatures, for you see they had the long neck of a brachiosaur, but instead of legs it had giant flippers, and its body though bulky was a little more streamlined than it's land-dwelling counterpart…making it all the more easier for them to move through the water. But all that aside, dinosaurs don't exist anymore."

"They _could_ though," Mikey mused. "All we'd need is fossilized DNA…you know, just like the movie."

Leonardo shot his brother a warning look. "Not helping," he growled softly.

"That was just a _movie_, Mikey," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes before looking back to Matthew. "Even if a plesiosaur somehow _did_ manage to survive for all these years, there's not nearly enough fish in that lake to provide it with the amount of food it would need to survive…just like there aren't enough fish to allow for a giant eel to thrive in that lake for all these years if you chose to believe that Nessie is in fact a giant eel as many people do."

When he saw Matthew gazing at Donnie blankly, Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. "'Kay, brainiac…how 'bout explainin' that so us regular people can understand?"

Donatello smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…what I was _trying_ to say, Matti is that you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" Matthew asked softly.

"Promise," Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey answered together while nodding.

"Promise what?" Ruby asked as she approached.

"We just promised Matti that there's no monster in the lake," Leo answered while kissing his wife's lips in greeting.

"Oh, you're absolutely right about that," Ruby said with a playful twinkle as she reached into the shopping bag she was carrying. "Because he's right _here_," she said as she pulled out a green, hooded sweatshirt, the hood of which was designed to look like the head of a baby Nessie—complete with large eyes and a smiley face. "I saw it and I couldn't resist," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, that's so cute," Leo said with a grin. "See, Matti? Nessie's not scary. Now, do you want to put this sweater on now?"

"Uh, huh," Matthew said with a nod while smiling.

"Okay, let's get you out of your jacket first," Ruby said as she waited for Leo to put their son down. "It should fit," she said as she watched Leo unzip and remove the jacket form Matthew's body. "But we'll leave the tags on just in case until after you put it on." She began slipping the sweatshirt over her son's head. "That way I can exchange it if it's too small."

"It's a little big," Leo said. "But that just means there's room for him to grow," he said while fondly patting his son's head before pulling the hood over it. "You're the cutest Loch Ness Monster I've ever seen."

"Grrrr! Arrgh!" Matthew exclaimed as he tried his best to look ferocious while his father put his jacket back on.

Mikey grinned and sniggered. "He's been hanging around _you_ too long, Raph," he said before hurriedly ducking his big brother's hand as it swung to make contact with the back of his head. "I rest my case."

"Shaddup," Raph grouched as he looked for Claudia only to see Tabitha hurrying from the shop instead—shopping bag in hand and a grin on her face. His disappointment did not last long however when he saw both Violet and Claudia returning together from another direction—Violet with Goliath's leash in hand and Claudia carrying a large picnic basket.

"We have returned," Violet called happily.

"Aw, thanks baby," Claudia said with a smile when Raph took the basket from her. "It _was_ getting kind of heavy."

"No prob, babe," Raph said with a smile as he slid an arm around Claudia's waist.

"Come on everyone," Violet said with a smile before kissing Donnie soundly. "This way." She began leading the way towards the water—her free hand linked with her husband's.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked.

"There," Tabitha answered while pointing towards a fishing boat with her free hand before linking her hand with Mikey's.

"A boat?" Mikey asked before his entire face lit up with excitement. "We're going on the water?"

"Looks like it," Leo answered with a grin as he and his wife and son walked along with the group—Matthew between Ruby and himself and holding both their hands as he skipped along.

"We've even got a picnic," Claudia said with a smile as she pointed to the basket in Raph's hand.

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed as they approached the boat. "Hey pixie…what's in the bag?"

Tabitha grinned. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Totally, babe," Mikey said with a smile.

"Very well then," the small blond said with a giggle before reaching into the bag and pulling out a hat that consisted of a cute, green Nessie head completely with large eyes and a smiling face and a long tartan tail streaming down the bag. "I saw this and I couldn't resist. I just had to get it for you."

Mikey threw back his head and laughed before taking the hat from Tabitha and putting it on his head. It was a perfect fit, and with a dramatic flourish, Mikey tossed the hat's tale over his shoulder and began marching onto the boat. "C'mon dudes and dudettes! The lives of adventurers wait for no one!"

"Oh, dear…" Violet said with a giggle. "What have we started?"

Raph groaned and gave a small shake of his head. "I don't even wanna know."

_…Middle of the loch; a little later…_

"You look ridiculous, shell-fer-brains," Raph snarked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his plastron and looked to his baby brother who was still sporting the souvenir hat of Nessie.

Mikey rolled his eyes and grinned while giving a dismissive wave of his hand. "Whatever, bro. You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Raph asked with a raised eyeridge. "Of havin' a freakin' dinosaur on my head?"

"Yeah," Mikey answered with a nod and a smug grin. "You're jealous because _you_ can't pull off this awesomely sexy look."

"Whatever, why are you _still _wearin' it?"

"Because _I_ gave it to him," Tabitha said with a smile as she sidled up to her terrapin lover.

"Exactly," Mikey said with a nod and an adoring smile as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. "Not to mention that _also _happens to be the _official_ gear for _all_ hunters of the great and awesome Nessie!"

"Yeah? Accordin' ta who?" Raph asked.

"According to me," Mikey said with a triumphant pose which he milked for all it was worth when Tabitha started cheering him on and fawning over him.

For several moments, all Raphael could do was stare blankly at his little brother before giving a small shake of his head. "Whatever," he grumbled before turning and leaning against the railing of the boat Violet had rented for their group.

"Easy Goliath," Violet said as she walked with her nervously pacing canine. "It's alright, there's no reason to be uneasy."

"This his first time out on the water?" Raph asked.

"No," Violet answered with a shake of her head. "And the water isn't rough. I don't understand why he's acting this way." She squeaked in surprise when the massive hound suddenly jumped at the railing and stood on his hind legs with his two front paws on the railing.

"Easy big guy," Raph said as he patted the dog's head in attempts to sooth him.

"Is he okay?" Claudia asked as she approached.

"I don't know," Violet answered as she tilted her head to the side a little as though listening to something before giving a small jump when Goliath barked while staring down at the water. "Claudia help me," she pleaded through gritted teeth as she pulled on Goliath's leash with all her strength as she fought the dog in his attempts to go over.

"I gotcha babes," Claudia said as she wrapped one arm around her friend's waist as a means of support and gripped the leash in the other. "Alright now pull."

"I _am_," Violet managed through her clenched teeth. She blinked. "Did you say something?" she asked Claudia.

Claudia raised a slightly perplexed eyebrow. "No, why?"

Violet blinked. "I could've sworn I heard someone speaking just now…Goliath, heel!" She yanked in vain upon the dog's leash in attempts to pull him away from the railing.

"Damn, he's strong," Claudia bit out. "Raph…a little help here, please!"

"You got it," Raphael said as he moved and reached for the leash only to have Goliath suddenly move away from the railing and race across to the other side of the boat—dragging a cursing Claudia and yelping Violet along behind him. "Aw crap," Raph growled. "Hang on ladies, I'm comin'," he said as he hurried after them.

"I'm going to laugh if Raph ends up being the one yanked overboard by the dog," Leo said with a chuckle as he watched the trio attempt to wrangle the massive hound.

Ruby giggled softly. "You _would_," she said with a small roll of her eyes as she kept a gentle hold of her son who was sitting on the railing. "Are you enjoying the boat ride, sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, huh…" Matthew answered absently.

"Good," Ruby said with a smile as she kissed her son's cheek. "Are you warm enough?"

"Uh, huh…" Matthew answered absently as he stared aimlessly out at the water while tilting his head to the side a little as though listening to something only he could hear.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes a little in thought and tilted his head ever-so-slightly as he regarded his son. "Matti, are you alright?" Though he was focused on his son, he was vaguely aware of something else just on the edge of his own consciousness. He tried to focus on it, but found himself ripped from his quasi-meditative state when Goliath bolted over—barking and baying as he now dragged Violet, Claudia, along with an incredulous Raphael and Michelangelo along behind him.

"Dude, seriously what the Hell?" Mikey asked desperately.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he watched the group draw closer at an alarming rate, and he hurriedly grabbed Ruby before yanking her out of the way. Ruby's eyes widened in shock which instantly melted into terror when her grip slipped from Matthew, and it was a wordless scream of primal, maternal fear that was ripped from her throat when her son fell overboard and immediately disappeared below the surface of the dark water.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

Sorry for the delay, but for these past couple of weeks, I have just been so completely and utterly exhausted. A tired brain does not a productive playground for a muse make -,-

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 42**

* * *

"MATTI!" Ruby screeched as she ran to the railing. "MATTI!" She began climbing over to jump into the water after her son but was stopped by Leo. "LET ME GO!" She struggled violently in her husband's grasp. "LET ME GO!"

Leo winced and a grunt escaped his lips before a low growl rumbled in his throat when Ruby's heels connected with his shins repeatedly in her almost feral attempts to go after her son. If he ever had any doubts about Ruby's physical strength, they were firmly laid to rest now. "_You_ are _not_ going after him. You're pregnant," he managed to bite out before handing his wife over to Raph and then hurriedly peeling the clothing from his body. "Hold her!" he snapped at his brother.

"What's going on here?" Donnie asked worriedly as he hurried out of the small cabin and directly into the bedlam that was Raphael restraining Ruby against his body while Violet, Michelangelo, Claudia and Tabitha tried to restrain Goliath and keep him from leaping over the railing.

"Goliath got spooked!" Claudia answered through gritted teeth.

"He knocked Matti overboard!" Michelangelo added with a growl of frustration.

"WHAT?" Donnie exclaimed in shock before looking over the edge. "Where is he? Why can't I see him?"

"HE CAN'T SWIM!" Ruby shrieked as she struggled desperately against Raphael.

"I'm going in after him," Leo said as he shed the last of his clothing and jumped onto the railing.

It was then that they all heard the voice—child-like and whispering in their minds.

_'Come play with me…come play with me…'_

At that moment, the collective panic vanished and was replaced with confusion and disbelief.

"Dude…did anyone just hear that?" Mikey asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikey," Donatello admonished, albeit uncertainly. "You're just imag—VIOLET!" His eyes widened as he witnessed Violet let go of Goliath's leash and move towards the railing as though in a trance. He grabbed her by the arm just as Goliath raced forward and pushed her away from the railing with his massive body.

"TABITHA!" Michelangelo's eyes widened in panic as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist to keep her from doing the same thing Violet had been about to do.

"No, no, no," Tabitha protested as she struggled in Mikey's arms. "Let me go. I have to go to her."

"So do _I_," Violet said almost dreamily.

Mikey blinked. "Hey, yeah…me too…"

"Aw, shit!" Raphael growled as he grabbed a hold of his brother. "Claudia, grab Tabs, will ya?"

"Got her," Claudia said as she wrapped her arms around Tabitha's waist and pulled back in order to keep her from moving forward.

What's going on with them?" Raph asked in confusion as he fought to keep his brother away from the water.

"No idea," Claudia answered. "Why aren't _we_ affected?"

"Who the fuck knows?" Raph all but snarled as Mikey stomped on his foot in attempts to free himself.

"Violet! Violet, snap out of it!" Donnie began snapping his fingers in front of his wife's face while keeping an arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

Leonardo paused in shock for a mere matter of moments as we witnessed his family dissolve into chaos, but then Ruby's renewed voice of panic ripped him back to reality.

"Leo, _PLEASE_! He can't swim!"

Just as Leo was about to dive into the cold, dark water, however Matthew suddenly broke through the surface a few yards away. Though he was soaked to the bone and his teeth were chattering, he was smiling and laughing.

"Leo, there he is!" Ruby cried. "Hurry before he sinks again!"

Just as Leonardo was about to dive into the water, Matthew was suddenly launched into the air and Leo leapt back in order to catch his son before he fell onto the deck. The master ninja managed to keep his footing however and cradled his laughing son protectively to him as Ruby hurried to them with one of the blankets they had brought for the boat ride.

"Again!" Matthew cheered while clapping his hands. "Again!"

"No, Matthew," Leo admonished gently but firmly. "_Not_ again."

"But daddy," Matthew whined.

"Oh my baby, are you alright?" Ruby asked worriedly as she took her son from her husband. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," she said as she dropped to her knees and began to do just that once she had Matthew on the deck of the boat. Once she had stripped him of his wet clothing, she began rubbing him down with the blanket. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mommy."

"He appears fine," Leo said as he checked his son over for injuries while his wife continued to dry him before wrapping him in a dry blanket to keep him warm. "I don't see any cuts or anything."

"Oh, thank goodness," Ruby breathed in relief before hugging her son close to her.

"Now that you're sure Matti's okay, would you _please_ mind lending a hand?" Claudia all but begged as she now had one foot braced against the railing in her attempts to keep Tabitha from going forward. "There may not be much to her, but she's freakishly strong!"

"Mikey, so help me!" Raph growled before slapping his baby brother's cheek. "Snap outta it!"

"They're under some kind of mind-control or something! We have to distract them somehow from whatever has them under its control in order to break the connection," Donnie said before doing the only thing that he could think of—kissing his wife within an inch of her life.

"Like _Hell_ I'm doin' _that_!" Raph barked as he punched Mikey hard in the shoulder. "I'm not…whoa…." He breathed in near awe when he saw Claudia grab Tabitha by the back of her hair and tilt her head back before kissing her soundly on the lips.

"_That's_ a thing of beauty if I ever saw one," Mikey said with a dreamy smile as he watched the two women.

"Huh…whaddya know?" Raph mused. "It worked." He then punched his brother hard on the arm once more.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped. "What was that for?"

"_That_ was fer steppin' on my toe," Raph growled.

"Bloody Hell," a flushed Tabitha breathed once Claudia had broken the kiss.

"Was it good for you?" Claudia asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, pixie," Mikey prompted with a goofy smile—his sore arm completely forgotten. "Was it good for _you_?"

"Was _what_ good for Auntie Tabi, mommy?" Matthew asked.

"_Nothing_," Leo said firmly before glaring at Mikey.

Violet sighed contentedly and smiled dreamily up at Donnie. "Well hello to you too," she said as she slid her arms around her husband's neck.

Donnie simply sighed in relief and held Violet close. "Welcome back, flower," he murmured softly while kissing his wife's temple.

"Back?" Violet asked curiously with a blink of her green eyes. "Where did I go?"

"You mean you really don't remember?" Donatello asked.

"Remember what?" Violet asked.

"All three of you were trying to jump overboard," Leo explained as he gently rubbed his hands over Matthew's cocooned body in attempts to warm him faster before reaching and grabbing a hold of the thermos that contained hot chocolate and pouring a cup for his son.

"What?" Mikey asked incredulously. "Dude…that water is like freezing! Why would I wanna jump in?"

"Exactly," both Violet and Tabitha concurred.

"It was like you were under some kind of trance or something," Claudia said.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod.

"You kept saying that you 'needed to go to her'," Donnie added.

Violet blinked. "_Her_?"

"_Who_ her?" Tabitha asked in confusion.

Donnie shrugged. "We were hoping either of the three of you could tell us."

"Dude, don't look at me," Mikey said as he rubbed his head.

"I wonder why the rest of us weren't affected," Donnie pondered. "I mean…I _heard_ the voice, but I didn't have the urge to go for a swim."

"Yeah, me neither," Claudia said.

Violet lightly tapped her chin in thought as she leaned comfortably into Donnie. "Well, perhaps Taboo, Mikey and I were more open to the voice because we're more ruled by our artistic nature instead of logic or reality?"

"Huh…" Donnie drew his eyeridges together. "I never thought of it that way. Well, that would explain why Goliath was going nuts...I mean, animals are supposed to be able to sense these kinds of things," he said as he patted the massive dog's head. "Good job helping me keep mommy in the boat," he said with a fond smile.

"Which reminds me," Tabitha said began. "Just _why_ did you kiss me?" she asked as she looked up to Claudia.

"To distract you from whatever was calling you," Claudia explained. "It seemed to work when Donnie did it to Violet, and since I didn't want to hit you like Raph hit Mikey, I decided to take a page out of _Donnie's_ book."

"Oh…well thank you for not hitting me," Tabitha said with a soft blush.

"You're welcome," Claudia answered with a smile.

"Your reasons aside…it was still hot," Mikey said with a grin.

"Yeah," Raph said with a lazy grin.

"Boys," Tabitha and Claudia said together with groans and rolls of their eyes.

"Alright," Violet ventured thoughtfully. "So we were trying to go to 'her'. Does anyone have any idea as to who 'her' is?"

"The purple lady," Matthew answered as he happily snuggled between his mother and father while pointing towards the railing of the boat with one hand and sipping his hot chocolate with the other.

"Purple lady?" Tabitha asked.

"What purple lady, sweetie?" Ruby asked curiously.

"The purple lady in the water," Matthew answered with a smile as he let his head fall onto his mother's shoulder.

"There was someone under the water?" Mikey asked.

"Ya mean like a scuba diver?" Raph asked.

"That would make sense," Donnie mused. "She could've been wearing a purple scuba suit."

"No," Matthew said with a shake of his head. "No suit. She's pretty…like you mommy…only she's all purple," Matthew said with his smile still in place. "She's really nice. She's my friend."

Ruby held her son protectively to her and cradled him against her hip as she stood—her eyes never once leaving Leonardo's.

"Matti…just what are you talking about?" Leo asked his son gently.

"The lady in the water," Matthew said as he pointed towards the railing again.

Without saying a word Violet rushed to the railing and peered down eagerly.

"Viola, just what do you think you're doing?" Tabitha asked.

"Waiting for Excalibur," Violet answered. "It's in here, I just know it."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Vi…that didn't happen _here_," she said. "This is the wrong lake."

"How do we know the Lady of the Lake didn't move?" Violet asked simply. "After centuries of living at the bottom of _that_ pond, she might have wanted a change of scenery."

"She's got you there, Tabs," Donnie said with a chuckle as he kept an arm around his wife's waist in the event that she tried to dive into the water.

"I shall find the sword and then I shall be the ruler of _all_ I survey!" Violet said with a wide smile.

"Oh, please," Tabitha said with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll thank me when I make you a duchess," Violet said airily.

Tabitha blinked. "Oh…well in _that_ case, search woman! Search!"

"Come on, mommy…I'll show you," Matthew said as he almost frantically pointed towards the railing. "I'll show you the purple lady."

Exchanging glances with Leo, Ruby walked towards the railing. "Alright, bubula," she said with a sigh. "Show mommy."

Matthew pointed down into the water. "Can't you see her?"

Ruby was not alone in peering down into the dark, watery depths. She was joined by the rest of her family. "I don't see anything, bubula," she said after a few moments.

"Neither do I," Leo admitted though he could feel a presence along the edge of his consciousness. While he may not have been able to see what Matthew was pointing out, the master ninja still knew that he and his family were not alone.

"She's scared," Matthew said.

"Scared?" Mikey asked with a blink of his baby-blue eyes. "The purple lady is scared?"

"How do you know she's scared, Matti?" Donnie asked.

"She told me," Matthew answered simply.

"When?" Ruby and Leo asked together.

"Just now," Violet answered softly before closing her eyes and slowly tilting her head to the side. "She's afraid that we might hurt her. Can't you hear her?" she asked with the smallest of smiles playing upon her lips.

"I can't," Ruby said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, me neither," Raph said as he looked to Claudia only to be rewarded with a negatory head shake.

"I can kinda hear something," Mikey said. "But it's not clear like it was before."

"Same here," Tabitha said.

Leonardo closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he allowed his mind to become clear until there was only the voice. "I can hear her," he said after a few moments.

"Figures," Raph muttered with a small roll of his eyes.

"Let down your defenses, Raph," Leo said. "Remember Splinter's teachings and open yourself up."

"Violet be careful," Donnie said as he tightened his arm around his wife when she began leaning over the railing.

"I _am_ being careful," Violet said as she peered down into the water. "I'm…" she gasped softly. "Oh, Matti…oh, Matti I see her," she whispered excitedly as she reached a hand down towards the water. "She's so beautiful…"

"See?" Matthew asked his mother with a smile. "I told ya."

"Where?" Donnie asked. "I don't see…" His eyes widened. "By the hammer of Thor…" he breathed in amazement as his eyes adjusted to look beyond the watery surface and then became accustomed to the sight of a lovely, feminine face gazing up at him from just below the surface.

"Holy shi…" Raph drifted off as his amber eyes widened in disbelief.

"Un-freakin'-believable…" Claudia said after blinking her eyes several times in disbelief.

"Bloody Hell…" Tabitha breathed as she leaned over the railing.

Mikey's eyes widened in amazement before he grinned and reached around Tabitha and Violet to lightly swat Donnie's shoulder. "See? I _told_ ya Nessie was real."

"Yeah…" Donnie said absently. "You sure did…though she's definitely not what I was expecting. I mean…you think Loch Ness Monster, you don't think pretty, purple lady. Maybe a purple, people eater, but not a purple lady…"

"Oh, my…it can't be…" Ruby could not believe her eyes. "It…it just can't be…"

"But mommy…don't you see her?" Matthew asked as he began leaning over the railing and reaching out with his little arms towards 'Nessie'.

"Yes…and that's what worries me," Ruby answered as she tightened her hold on her son and pulled him back into the boat.

"Don't be worried, my love," Leo said with a gentle smile—already knowing which direction his wife's mind was taking. "If _all_ of us are seeing her, then you're more than certainly _not_ crazy."

"Come on, Nessie" Violet said with a gentle smile as she leaned over the railing as far as Donnie would allow while reaching down with a hand. "We mean you no harm," she said gently. She stretched her fingers as far as she could, and she could not stop the almost child-like gasp of delight when a lavender-hued, slightly webbed hand emerged from the water and lightly gripped her fingers.

"Don't be scared, Nessie," Mikey said as he leaned over the railing with a friendly smile. "We don't wanna hurt you. I promise."

"Viola, what does she feel like?"Tabitha asked curiously.

"Almost like a regular human," Violet answered. "But slightly scaly." She could not stop the pout from forming on her lips when the purple hand released hers and drew back into the water.

"She wants us to follow her," Matthew said with a smile.

Leonardo nodded silently. "Yes…she doesn't want to make an appearance out here. She doesn't want her peace disturbed."

"Well, how will I be able to follow her if she's under water?" Donatello asked as he let go of Violet and started towards the cabin.

Leo smiled softly. "Just open your mind, little brother…and let Nessie guide you."

* * *

_…Secret cavern; a little later…_

"Matti, be careful!" Ruby called. "Don't run!"

"But mommy," Matthew whined. "We have to go this way!"

"We _will_," Ruby said. "But there's no need to rush."

"Don't worry, I got 'im, sis," Raphael said as he corralled his nephew and lifted him into his arms as the group made their way through the damp and dim cave.

"Please be careful, my love," Leo said in his firm yet gentle way as he kept an arm wrapped securely around his wife's waist as he carefully escorted her. "I don't need you falling and hurting yourself…or falling into the water for that matter," he said as he shifted the beam of light from his flashlight to the left to reflect upon the water the flowed into the cavern from the lake.

"Lucky thing the boat had some torches," Tabitha said as she shined the beam of light from her flashlight on the ground.

"No kidding," Mikey said as he kept an arm around his lover's waist to ensure she did not fall.

"Getting any ideas?" Donnie could not resist asking Violet with a smile.

"Like you would not believe," Violet answered with a smile.

"I still can't believe you got Goliath to stay on the boat," Donnie said in slight amazement.

"Funnily enough, neither can I," Violet admitted with a soft giggle.

"Stop!" Matthew cried once he and Raph came to almost the end of the cavern. "She wants us to sit." The minute his uncle had set him down, the small boy scurried to the water's edge and dropped into a crouch.

"Matthew, do _not_ get any closer," Leo said sternly as he sat down on the cold, rock floor and carefully pulled Ruby down into his lap.

"I won't," Matthew answered. "And she wants you all closer." He waved an arm in invitation to his family. "Come closer."

Sighing, Leo carefully shifted closer to the edge—not once moving Ruby from his lap despite her efforts to stand.

Deciding that it would be best for their girls not to sit on the cold floor, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo each took a page from their brother's book and sat themselves on the rock floor with their girls in their laps.

"Okay, so now wha—" Before Mikey could finish his sentence, there was a splash followed by the naked upper body of Nessie appearing up through the water…

Her wet, black hair clung and coiled around her shoulders, and she gazed at her visitors through eyes of dark, solid purple that sat at an attractive angle on her delicately-featured face. Her lips were full and of a dark purple that matched the hue of the nipples on her round breasts. There were two slits where her nose should have been, and scales of a dark, almost black purple covered her torso and arms in sporadic patches before coming together in the formation of the exceedingly long tail which was now peeking out of the water in several places.

_'Do not fear me. I mean none of you any harm.'_ Her voice resonated softly in the minds of the group, though her lips never once moved.

"I _told_ you she was nice," Matthew said with a smile.

"You saved my son," Ruby said with a soft, awed smile. "Thank you so much for that."

Nessie turned her face towards Ruby and gave her the smallest of smiles before lightly brushing the back of a hand over Matthew's cheek as though fascinated by him. _'You are most welcome. Forgive me causing so much trouble.'_

"It's alright," Leo said. "No real harm was done."

"So _you're_ the Loch Ness Monster?" Raphael asked in disbelief. "Don't hate me fer sayin' this babe," he said to Claudia. "But there ain't _nothin'_ scary about ya."

Claudia gave a small roll of her eyes. "It's okay baby…I don't blame you," she said with the smallest of grins.

_'People often call what they do not understand 'monster'.'_

"Yeah…we know how that goes," Mikey said with a small nod.

"Is that why you tried communicating with us?" Leo asked.

_'Yes,'_ Nessie answered with a nod. _'You are not like those who come to my lake…you are different like me. I felt a kinship with you.'_

"I think you look uber awesome though," he said with a grin. "And not just because you're naked."

There was collective groan from the adults in the group.

"Where would people get the idea that you look like a dinosaur though?" Tabitha asked.

"Her tail," Donnie said with a snap of his fingers as he watched said tail move and bob lazily in the water. "I'll bet they caught glimpses of your tail peeking through the water and though it was the long neck of a prehistoric creature."

"Can you not speak?" Leo asked curiously.

_'Not in the way that you all do,'_ Nessie answered. _'This is the only way I know to communicate.'_

"Can you communicate with fish?" Tabitha asked.

_'Yes,'_ Nessie answered with a nod._ 'I am able to communicate with all water-dwelling creatures…even control the weaker-minded ones.'_

"Dude…you're like Aqua-Man," Mikey said with a grin.

"Are there anymore of you?" Donnie asked eagerly.

_'No,'_ Nessie said with a shake of her head. _'I was the only one they created that survived.'_

"They?" Leonardo and Donatello both asked.

"Who's _they_?" Claudia asked.

_'The men in white coats,'_ Nessie answered.

Raphael exchanged glances with Leo and Donnie. "What men in white coats?"

Instead of answering, Nessie simply closed her eyes and bowed her head ever so slightly and within moments, the minds of the adults were filled with images…

Memories from Nessie's past.

They saw through Nessie's eyes as she gazed out through the thick glass walls of a tank while men in white lab coats milled around. Then the images shifted to being inside of a tall, narrow, liquid-filled holding tank while the men pumped strange fluids inside. Then the images shifted to needles being stuck into Nessie's veins while strange substances were injected into her.

Throughout all the images being shown to them, the turtles and their girls could feel Nessie's pain and fear as her body underwent change after change over the series of several years before she was finally released into Loch Ness because in the words of the scientists, 'they had taken her experimentation as far as they could, but she was too beautiful a creature to terminate'.

But that was not what caused the collective gasp to emerge from the turtles. It was what was written on the backs of the lab coats. There, as plain as day, in black lettering were the letters that the turtles knew only too well.

T.G.R.I.

Donatello was the first to open his eyes, and he stared at Nessie incredulously. "T.G.R.I.? _They_ were the ones responsible for you?"

_'They created me,'_ Nessie answered as she leaned her elbows on the bank. _'I was very young when it happened…I have no memory of how old I was when I was taken and brought to them…but my entire youth was spent in different prisons of glass while they watched me…changed me.'_

"Dude, no way…" Mikey breathed as he opened his eyes.

"I don't understand," Tabitha said. "What is T.G.R.I.?"

"Techno Global Research Industries," Donatello explained.

"They're the ones who are responsible for _us_ as well as the other mutants in the world," Leo added.

"Though our creation was by no means planned," Donnie said dryly before letting out a sigh of amazement. "Remarkable…" He looked to his brothers and smiled in his excited, geeky way. "Do you guys realize that we're in the presence of who could possibly be the very first mutant to exist in our world?"

"Huh," Mikey mused. "The Loch Ness 'Monster' is actually a mutant…who would've thought?"

"Not me," Tabitha said with a small shake of her head.

"Wait," Claudia began. "When did all the 'monster' sightings start?"

"Nineteen thirty-three," Violet answered after a moment of thought. "If I'm remembering all my research correctly…"

"Wait a minute…" Raph began. "Are you tellin' me that T.G.R.I. was messin' with stuff even back _then_? How the Hell would they've been able ta do any of this kinda stuff back _then_?"

"Raph, T.G.R.I. was ahead of its time even during _our_ creation," Donatello explained. "What makes you think that wouldn't have been the case in the thirties?"

"Wow…" Tabitha breathed.

"Man, Nessie," Mikey said. "You look good for your age."

"No doubt all of her mutations must have slowed her aging process down," Leo mused. "Just like it did with Master Splinter," he added softly—remembering how their aged father had long out-lived the lifespan of a normal rat.

"Nessie, are you sure there were no others that were created when you were?" Ruby asked. "No others that were like you?"

Nessie shook her head. _'There were…but none of them survived.'_ She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. _'I could feel their pain…their fear…their deaths…even now, they haunt me. Their memories have been all I have had for company all these years. Where it not for them…I would be completely alone.'_

Not fully understanding what the adults and Nessie were talking about, but still sensing that his new friend was upset, Matthew crawled closer to the water's edge and wrapped his little arms around Nessie's neck while pressing a kiss to her cheek—not caring in the least that she was cold and somewhat clammy to the touch. "Don't be sad, Nessie," he said as he rested his head trustingly on the mutant's shoulder.

Not accustomed to any form of human contact, Nessie automatically stiffened when Matthew hugged her. However, within a few moments, she found the small boy's touch to be rather comforting, and she could not stop herself from leaning into him a little and gently…tentatively wrapping her long, arms around him.

"You're not alone anymore," Matthew said softly with a sweet smile. "We'll be your friends."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed with a smile and a nod. "Just like Matti said."

Perhaps it was the hormones, but Ruby felt tears come to her eyes as her heart melted at the sight of her son being so accepting and loving towards the mutant. Once again her son's heart of gold—the same heart that so readily accepted Leonardo—shone through and enveloped yet another in its warmth. No mother could ever be more proud of her son. "Why can't the rest of the world see through the eyes of a child?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," Leonardo answered softly—being the only one to have heard his wife. He continued to hold her close and lovingly rested a hand on her belly. "But the day that happens is the day is the world will truly be at peace."

Ruby smiled softly and rested a hand over her husband's. "It's a beautiful dream," she murmured for his ears alone.

"Yes," Leo murmured softly while kissing Ruby's cheek and lightly brushing his thumb over where their child grew. "The most beautiful dream in the world."

* * *

**A/N:** For some pictures of Nessie, please be sure to check out my profile for the link to my DA page ^,^


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 43**

* * *

_...New York, two months later..._

Claudia stood in front of the three full-size mirrors in the bridal shop dressing room and tried desperately not to wrinkle her nose in disgust as she took in the sight of herself in the maid of honor dress that Mona had chosen for her.

It was pink…

Claudia _abhorred_ pink!

The fact that it resembled that of a long tutu did not help matters either.

It was a strapless gown with a corset bodice of heavy silk that laced up in the back, and flared down into a full, ankle-length skirt that was made up of tulle, organza, silk and chiffon. Delicate and intricate bead work was arranged over the bodice and pieces of the skirt, and the entire ensemble was completed by a pair of pink pumps.

"Dear God…just kill me now," she groaned under her breath while pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand while resting the other on her hip.

"What?" Tabitha asked as she poked her head out from behind her friend as she finished lacing her up. "What's wrong?"

Claudia stared at Tabitha through their reflection and raised an eyebrow. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

"What?" Tabitha asked. "I don't see a problem."

"You don't see a problem?" Claudia repeated. "Do you not _see_ all the pink?"

"And what's wrong with pink?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't do pink," Claudia answered flatly.

"And why not? It looks good on you."

"It's a girly color, and I'm _not_ a girly girl," Claudia retorted.

Tabitha gave a small roll of her eyes. "Well then think of it as the first cousin of your man's color," she suggested.

"How can I?" Claudia asked incredulously. "Tabs…this dress is where pink came to die."

Tabitha stared wordlessly at her friend for several moments before breaking into helpless fits of giggles.

Claudia found the small blonde's laughter to be contagious, and she could not stop herself from joining in. "I mean, look at me," she said after a few moments. "I look like the Sugarplum Fairy!"

"No, because 'sugarplum' implied some sort of purple," Tabitha answered matter-of-factly, though she grinned. "And as you said so yourself, this is where _pink_ came to die."

Claudia groaned softly. "Fine…I look like the friggan Tooth Fairy."

"Better, but you don't have wings," Tabitha said cheekily.

Claudia groaned once more and threw up her arms in frustration. "_Fine_! I look like Glinda from _'The Wizard of Oz'_!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tabitha said with a smile and a giggle as she fluffed up Claudia's skirt.

Claudia gave a small roll of her eyes. "Yeah…you _would_," she said with a chuckle.

"Just think of me as your helpful guide through this ordeal," Tabitha said with a smile.

Claudia groaned softly. "Can't you just give me a magic pair of slippers that I can click so I can get out of here…or at _least_ change the color of the dress?"

"Certainly not," Tabitha answered.

"Why not?" Claudia asked with a pout.

"Because that's not the way things work on quests," Tabitha answered simply.

"Tabs…I'm not on a quest," Claudia said flatly. "I'm in the ninth circle of Hell."

Tabitha giggled before grinning. "And what better way to fully appreciate your ascent _from_ Hell than to do so without a magical aide?"

At a loss for words, Claudia simply groaned and palmed her face. "You're lucky you're cute," she said at last after moving her hand away.

"Or what?" Tabitha asked with a cheeky grin. "Would you use your cuffs on me?"

Claudia grinned. "Yeah…right before I took you over my knee and gave you a spanking."

Tabitha's eyes widened in mock horror before she grinned. "You wouldn't dare."

Claudia raised an eyebrow and grinned slowly. "Keep playing, Tabsie…you may just find out."

"Oh, but why would you smack my poor, cute, little bottom?" Tabitha asked melodramatically.

"Because it's just so cute and smackable," Claudia said with a grin.

"You really think so?" Tabitha asked as she checked her bottom in the mirror.

"Totally," Claudia said with a nod. "What? Mikey's never smacked it?"

"No…I think he's afraid he might break me," Tabitha said with a giggle.

Claudia chuckled. "Wuss."

Tabitha giggled madly. "So in any case, why are you complaining about the dress _now_?" she asked after managing to suppress her giggles. "It's the final fitting and the wedding is two days away."

Claudia heaved a martyred sigh. "I kept hoping that it would grow on me…but I hate it just as much now as I did during the first fitting." She sighed again, but this time more softly. "Besides…it's not my wedding, so I really don't get a say."

Tabitha regarded her friend silently for several moments before letting her head fall onto Claudia's shoulder and regarding her through their joint reflection. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Liar." Tabitha shifted her head so her chin was resting on Claudia's bicep—allowing her to look up at the taller girl. "What's the matter?"

Claudia sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. Raph's been acting kind of weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like…nervous, I guess would be the best way to describe it," Claudia said after a few moments of thought. "Nervous and cranky."

Tabitha scrunched her nose up a little in thought. "How do you mean?"

"Well, he keeps trying to talk to me about something…he has been since Vi and Donnie's wedding…but either something always comes up and keeps him from doing it, or he chickens out and changes the subject." Claudia paused before looking worriedly at Tabitha's reflection. "You don't think he's trying to break up with me, do you?"

"Have you gone _completely_ mental?" Tabitha asked. "Claudia, darling…the _only_ way Raph would _ever_ let you go is if you pried his cold, dead fingers from your body."

"Okay…thanks for the nightmares," Claudia said dryly.

"Sorry," Tabitha said sheepishly. "I was only trying to make a point."

"There's _other_ ways of doing that, you know," Claudia said. "It's not like I deal with the possibility of Raph dying everyday because of our jobs…"

Tabitha sighed softly while hugging Claudia's arm. "Again, I'm so very sorry, love. But the point of the matter is that Raph _loves_ you. He _adores_ you. He's not going anywhere." She offered her friend a smile. "I'm sure that the time feels right to him, that he'll come out and say what he's been trying to say to you."

Claudia sighed and nodded. "I know…but the suspense is killing me!"

Tabitha giggled. "That's easy enough to fix…just imagine how Raph is feeling about the subject…he must be positively rabid by now."

Claudia chuckled. "Oh, Tabs…what would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Tabitha answered with a cheeky grin before standing on tip-toe and kissing her friend's cheek.

Claudia chuckled once more. "Yeah…probably. Oh hey…I keep meaning to ask you, how's Mikey doing at his new job?"

"Very well actually," Tabitha answered. "When Devon hired him to be his assistant, Mikey was just a bit apprehensive since he was going in with no experience, but he took to it like a fish to water. He's learning about photography right at Devon's side and having the time of his life." Her smile grew. "Devon even bought Mikey his own camera to practice and play with on his own time."

"That's good," Claudia said with a smile. "It's good for him to find a job he enjoys. Granted, it's not drawing, but it's still an art form."

"Exactly," Tabitha said with a nod. "He loves any job that allows him to indulge his creative side."

"Oh, you look beautiful," the sales assistant said with a smile and clap of his hands as he approached. "Fabulous! Just like a fairy princess."

Claudia used both her hands to palm her face at that moment as she groaned.

"Was it something I said?" the sales assistant asked with a confused blink.

Tabitha sighed softly while giggling. "You have no idea."

* * *

_…Doctor Cooper's office; later…_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hamato," Dr. Cooper greeted with a smile as she walked into the examination room. "It's so nice to see the two of you again."

"Hello Dr. Cooper," Leo greeted the chimpanzee mutant with a smile from his place standing beside Ruby as she sat on the examination chair. "A pleasure to see you as always."

"And how are we today?" Dr. Cooper asked as she leaned against the counter.

"We're fine," Ruby answered with a smile as she rubbed her abdomen through her paper gown. At three months, there was already the beginning of a baby bump.

"That's always good to hear," Dr. Cooper said with a smile as she began the cursory examination once Ruby had lay down on her back and positioned her feet in the stirrups. "How have you been with your morning sickness?"

"It hasn't been too bad these past couple of weeks," Ruby answered as she held Leo's hand. "It's nowhere near as bad as it was before."

"That's good," Dr. Cooper said. "And you've been taking your vitamins? _All_ of them?"

"I've been making sure of that," Leonardo answered. "I've also been making sure that she eats healthy meals and not just the snacks that she craves."

"Yes, he has," Ruby affirmed with a fond smile. "He's been taking very good care of me."

"Good," Dr. Cooper said with a nod as she continued her exam. "Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you at your last appointment, but I have another inter-species couple that have just come to me and who are in the same boat the two of you are in."

"Really?" Both Leo and Ruby asked together.

"Yes," Dr. Cooper answered with a nod. "The wife is a little further along than you are, Ruby…she's just starting her sixth month. They had trouble finding a non-Humanist OBGYN…apparently, they didn't have your think-tank, Leo," she said with a small chuckle. "But that doesn't matter now. They found me, and that's all that's important."

"I agree," Ruby said.

"In any case, _she's_ human and _he's_ a wolf mutant, and they're expecting their first child. I thought it would be a good thing if the four of you were to meet…that way you wouldn't feel completely alone in your situations."

"I would love to meet them," Leonardo said with a smile.

"So would I," Ruby added with a smile of her own.

"Excellent," Dr. Cooper said with a smile as she finished her exam. "Their appointment is after yours, so I'll introduce you after we're done here." She pushed back her chair and stood. "Well, everything seems fine on this end. How about we take a look inside?" she asked with a knowing smile as she held up the ultrasound wand.

"Yes, please," Leo said eagerly with a giant smile. It did not matter how many times he watched his child's first ultrasound video or how many times he witnessed an ultrasound at Ruby's appointments, Leo never tired of seeing the miracle occurring within his wife's womb.

He did not have to wait long.

Moments after Dr. Cooper had applied the cold gel to Ruby's stomach and began moving the wand over it, the room was filled with the rapid sound of his child's heartbeat. As always when he heard the sound coupled with the digital image of his child, a tear formed in Leo's eye.

"Still no shell," Ruby mused as she lightly touched the screen with her fingertips.

"Well it's still early in your baby's development," Dr. Cooper said. "Then again, since your baby is a hybrid, he or she may not have a shell." She drew her eyeridges together and stared at the screen as she moved the wand around on Ruby's stomach before allowing a slow smile to spread over her face. "So have you started making plans for the nursery?"

"Yes," Ruby answered with a nod as she smiled to Leo. "Since we want to be surprised, we're going to paint the room in a gender-neutral color, and there's this mahogany crib that I just fell in love with that comes with a matching changing table and rocking chair."

"Well, you might want to look into getting a second crib," Dr. Cooper said with a chuckle.

Leo started silently at the doctor before blinking. "E…excuse me?"

At the bemused expressions on Leo and Ruby's faces, Dr. Cooper grinned and chuckled before pointing at the faint outline of an arm and a leg that were just barely visible because of the current angle the baby in the foreground was positioned in. "Ruby, Leo…I would like to introduce you to your second baby." Her smile grew and she felt her heart warm at the blissful tear than rolled down Leo's cheek as he laid his hand over his wife's while it rested on her belly. "You're having twins."

* * *

_…The guys' place; later…_

"Do you wanna date my avatar?  
Do you wanna date my avatar?

Hang with me in my MMO.  
So many places we can go.  
You'll never see my actual face.  
Our love, our love will be in virtual space.

I'm craving to emote with you.  
So many animations I can do.  
Be anything you want me to be.  
C'mon, c'mon, and share a potion with me

Do you wanna date my avatar?  
She's a star.  
And she's hotter than reality by far.  
Wanna date my avatar?

You can type commands.  
I've got slots for what I hold in my hands.  
Don't care what's in your character bank.  
How 'bout, how 'bout a little tank and spank.

Grab your mouse and stroke the keys.  
Here in cyberspace there's no disease.  
Pick a time, send a tell to me.  
Just pay, just pay a small subscription fee.

Do you wanna date my avatar?  
She's a star.  
And she's hotter than reality by far.  
Wanna date my avatar?"

"What in the Hell are ya singin'?"

Both Violet and Donnie looked up from their laptops and over to Raphael who was just coming out of the dojo—towel in hand as he wiped the back of his neck.

"'Do You Wanna Date My Avatar'," Violet answered with a giggle. "Donnie and I have been playing Guild Wars for the past hour and the song just popped into my head.

"And to answer your question, flower," Donnie said with a grin. "As beautiful and attractive as your avatar is, I'd much rather have the real thing," he said as he leaned over and kissed his wife's temple.

Violet smiled and leaned into her husband's kiss. "Well how about _your_ avatar, then?" she asked playfully. "Would _he_ like to date her?"

"Only if he can marry her," Donnie answered as he draped an arm around Violet's shoulders.

Violet turned her face towards Donnie's and her smile grew. "Deal," she said before kissing her husband soundly.

"Although, you _have_ given me an idea," Donnie said as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Oh? How so?" Violet asked.

"Maybe I could make you into an avatar in my new game," Donnie answered with a smile. "Maybe have you be an NPC that acts an ethereal guide for the main character," he said before softly kissing his wife tenderly. "Like a guardian angel."

Violet smiled softly and rested her forehead against her husband's. "I would be honored."

"Sheesh…you two really are the perfect nerd couple," Raph said with a small but fond roll of his eyes as he strode towards the kitchen.

"Yes, well…you know what they say," Violet said with a smile as she rested her head on Donnie's shoulder.

"Nah, what do they say?" Raph asked as he stepped into the kitchen—the sound of the refrigerator opening soon making its way into Donnie and Violet's ears.

"Nerds of a feather flock together," Violet answered with a giggle which only intensified upon hearing Raph's groan.

"Hey you asked, Raph," Donnie said between sniggers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raph muttered as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. He took a long sip from the bottle as he made his way to the table at which Donnie and Violet were sitting. "Can I ask ya guys somethin'?"

"Of course," Violet said as she logged out of the game.

"Sure," Donnie answered with a nod as he did the same. "What's up?"

Raph took another long drink of water before sighing. "Don…was it hard proposin' ta Violet?"

"Absolutely not," Donatello answered with a smile as he drew his wife closer. "It was the easiest question I've ever asked."

"And it was the easiest answer I've ever given," Violet added with a smile before looking to Raph. "Should we be expecting another wedding?" she asked hopefully.

Raphael sighed. "I wanna ask Claudia," he said. "I wanna ask her so bad. I wanna be married to her an' I want her to have my babies. I never wanted any of that with Deidra."

"But?" Donnie prompted gently.

"I want it ta be special…but every time I try ta bring it up, somethin' always happens," Raph said with a heavy sigh.

Violet smiled. "Raph, it'll be special no matter what you do. For goodness sake, Donnie asked me in bed after I had just woken up."

"Really?" Raph asked.

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod. "There was no fanfare…no slight of hand…it was simply a man asking the woman he loved to spend the rest of her life with him." She smiled as she turned her gaze lovingly to Donatello. "Next to my saying 'I do', that moment was the most special of my entire life."

"Mine too," Donnie answered while gently rubbing his nose ridge against Violet's. "Don't force it and don't try to rush it, Raph. When it's the right time, you'll just know. You'll know it in your gut."

"Yeah, I figured that," Raph said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "There's somethin' else though."

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Askin' Claudia ta marry me means we'd have ta come out to the department about our relationship," Raph explained. "What if that fucks us both over?" He sighed heavily. "I mean…_I'm_ willin' ta risk it…I can always become a firefighter or somethin', but I don't wanna drag Claudia down with me, ya know? I love 'er too much fer that."

Violet smiled gently and reached across the table to give her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You and Claudia are meant for each other, Raphael. We can all see it. You belong to each other. You're soul mates…and if there's one thing I've learned since meeting all of you, it's that Fate always has its way in the end."

"So I should just let it happen?" Raph asked with a raised eyeridge.

"Exactly," Donnie said with a nod.

Raphael nodded wordlessly and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence for several moments before Raph spoke again. "Ya hear anything from Nessie?" he asked as he looked to Violet—noticing that Donnie looked to her with interest as well.

Just as it had been when they had first met the majestic mutant, Violet, Matthew, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Tabitha were the ones who could communicate easily with her. With the others, it required more work and effort on their parts.

Violet smiled and nodded. "I spoke to her this morning. She misses us but hopes that we're well." She sighed softly. "I told her that we miss her as well."

"What's wrong, flower?" Donnie asked upon seeing the sad expression on his wife's face.

"It just doesn't seem fair to leave her all alone now that she knows that she doesn't _have_ to be," Violet said. "I mean…I wouldn't expect her to give up her clean and beautiful loch for the dirty, polluted water that New York has to offer, but I just wish that there was a way she didn't have to be alone, you know?"

Donatello sighed softly and gently pulled Violet onto his lap. "Yeah, I know."

"Can't ya think of anything, brainiac?"

"The only thing I can think of is to design some kind of pool or something of the like," Donnie said after a few moments. "But where would we have the space for that sort of thing? Not to mention, where could we build it so Nessie wouldn't be like some sideshow freak on display?"

"My Hamptons home," Violet answered. "There's already a pool, but I'm sure we could alter it…make it bigger and make any other changes in order to make it more comfortable for her. Granted, we may not be ready to actually move there, but we could at least visit her on weekends."

"Hey, not bad little sister," Raph said with a grin.

Violet blinked before closing her eyes. She smiled after a few moments and giggled happily. "Nessie loves the idea."

"Sweet," Raph said with a grin.

"You know, that idea could actually work," Donnie said with a smile. "We could maybe even create an underground tunnel that would allow her to come and go as she pleased…so she could hunt for food when we're not there to provide her with any…" He hurriedly reached for a pad and a pencil before scribbling ideas down while sketching out a rough diagram.

Raph grinned fondly while shaking his head as he watched his younger brother. "Some things never change."

Violet smiled at her brother. "And I would never want them to."

* * *

_…Corner Bistro…_

"So you're expecting twins. Well congratulations," Molly, a pretty, raven-haired woman in her thirties said with a smile as she sat with her husband across the table from Leo and Ruby.

"And you say it happened your first time together?" Max, a black-furred wolf asked with a grin as he looked to Leo. "You don't mess around, do you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Since he and Leo had both started out as normal animals, the wolf had felt an immediate kinship with the turtle and both were already well on their way to becoming friends.

Leo grinned and chuckled. "Well, I was always brought up to give nothing but a hundred and ten percent."

Ruby giggled. "Yes, and you certainly did," she said with a playful wink before looking to Molly. "So how long have you and Max been married?"

"Just a little over six years," Molly answered with a smile before sipping her lemonade.

"Well congratulations," Leo said with a smile. "And may there be many more years to come," he said as he raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that," Max said as he raised own glass while tenderly nuzzling his wife's hair. "This woman and the baby we're lucky enough to be having are my life…I don't know what I would do without them."

"I know what you mean," Leonardo said as he lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear.

"How did you meet?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"We met at the annual pancake breakfast for his fire station," Molly answered.

"I was the new rookie," Max said with a rumbling chuckle.

"And there was just something in his eyes," Molly said with a smile as she turned her gaze to her husband. "I was drawn in and I just _had_ to get to know him better. Of course, my parents weren't too happy about it at first, but after a few months, Max won them over."

"I was so happy when I did," Max said as he lightly bumped his head against Molly's. "It didn't take long for me to fall in love with this wonderful woman."

"I know what you mean," Leo said as he tenderly kissed Ruby's temple.

"How did you two meet?" Max asked.

"At work," Leo and Ruby answered together.

"She's one of the department psychologists at my station, and I felt a strong connection to her right away."

"As I did for him," Ruby said with a smile. "And when I saw how good he was with my son I was completely hooked."

"You have another child?" Molly asked.

"From my previous marriage," Ruby answered with a nod. "Matthew," she said as she took out her wallet and opened it to a picture of her son. "He's going to be four this year," she said with a sigh. "He's growing up so fast…"

"Oh, he's adorable," Molly said with a smile as she cooed over the photograph.

"And he gets along with you?" Max asked Leo.

"Yes, and I love him like my own," Leo answered with a nod.

"Good," Max said with a smile.

"Leo is training him to be a ninja," Ruby said with a giggle.

"Oooo, watch out now," Molly said with a giggle while grinning.

Leonardo chuckled. "As my father trained _me_ in the art of ninjitsu, so I shall train _my_ son," he said with a proud smile. "He already shows great promise."

"We really should have the two of you over for dinner sometime," Ruby said with a smile. "I know the rest of our family would love to meet you."

"We'd love to come over," Molly said with a smile. "But only if you let _us_ have you guys over at some point."

Leo grinned and raised his glass once more. "It's a deal."

* * *

_…Somewhere in New York; later that night…_

In the back room of a seemingly abandoned warehouse, a young, dark-haired woman slowly spread a series of secret and candid photographs over a large metal table. Her dark eyes glittered coldly as she took in the subjects of the photos…

The turtles with their chosen mates.

Abominations…

And those women were just as bad if not worse for turning their backs on their own kinds to open their hearts as well as their legs to those freaks of nature. They were freak whores, the lot of them. At least during all the times that _she_ had desecrated her body by sleeping with the enemy, it was with the intent of killing him…or _her_.

But then she had been thwarted.

She had been thwarted and thrown into prison for nine years. Thankfully she had never been connected with any of her previous acts of cleansing, so she had been released early on account of her good behavior.

As far as the state was concerned, she had simply suffered from temporary insanity and was therefore not culpable for her actions.

"Such a wonderful legal system," she murmured softly as a cruel smile curled upon her full, sensual lips.

She was out now…

And now the turtles would pay dearly for hindering her cause.

"Dominique."

Dominique looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway. "Is everything ready, Sam?"

"Yes," Sam answered with a nod and a smile as he languidly strode into the room. "Everything is ready to go into motion, my dear sweet sister." He sat on the edge of the table. "All is needed is your word," he said as he tucked a lock of dark hair behind Dominique's ear.

"Everyone knows what they need to do?" Dominique asked as she leaned into her brother's hand.

"Yes," Sam said as he cupped his sister's face. "I just can't wait for my part of the plan to go into motion," he said with a dark smile.

"I know," Dominique murmured while brushing a light kiss to her brother's palm. "To think that ungrateful little bitch chose that freak over you after _all_ you did to try and help her." There was a slight growl to her voice and she climbed up onto the desk and knelt beside her brother. "She doesn't deserve you, big brother…she never did."

"I know that now," Sam said as he slowly ran a fond hand over his sister's hair. "And I will so very much enjoy exacting my revenge upon her…as well as that freak she spreads her legs for." His blue eyes glittered coldly. "Thank you so much for giving me that honor, little sister."

"You deserve it, my dear brother. That freak whore humiliated you. You have to defend your honor as well as your pride."

Sam smiled and draped an arm around Dominique's shoulders before drawing her close. "You're the only one who understands me, Dom."

Dominique smiled the special smile that she reserved for her brother alone as she nestled into him. "I love you, big brother," she said as she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

Sam brushed a tender kiss to Dominique's head. "And I love you, little sister."

* * *

**A/N:** Also, the song Violet was singing is 'Do you Wanna Date My Avatar' from the AWESOME webshow 'The Guild' XDBe sure to check it out!


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 44**

* * *

_...Saint Ephrem's Catholic Church; two days later..._

"Man, this is such a great day," Mikey said with a smile as he slipped an arm around Tabitha's waist as the two of them began walking up the stairs of the old, red brick church.

Since he was one of Anthony's groomsmen, Raphael was already inside.

"I agree," Tabitha said with a smile as she looked around. While there was a lingering chill in the air, the day in itself was clear and cheery. "A perfect day for a wedding."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed with a smile as he escorted Violet up the stairs and took in the clear day. "It's really…" His eyes suddenly widened when they landed on a face in the crowd that he knew all too well...

A face that had haunted his nightmares for years.

"Dominique?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he instinctively pulled Violet behind him—a sudden wave of fear and panic threatening to drown him as he took in the sight of the cold, cruel smile curling upon the very first lips he had ever kissed.

Dominique had come for him!

Donatello tasted bile in his mouth and there was suddenly no air in his lungs.

Dominique had come to finish what she had started ten years ago!

Blinking his eyes, Donatello opened them to find that Dominique had vanished from sight as though she had been no more than an apparition. But Donnie's mind was far from being at ease.

Where did Dominique go?

Had she even been there in the first place?

"Dearest?" Violet asked as she looked up at her husband curiously and came out from behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Donnie?" Leonardo asked as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I…nothing," Donnie answered softly—his grip tightening on Violet as his hazel eyes scanned the crowds for any sign of Dominique only to find none.

"Donnie, dearest you're shaking like a leaf," Violet said—both her eyes and voice filled with concern as she gently touched her husband's cheek.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong, Uncle Donnie?" Matthew asked as he looked up at his brainy uncle while lightly tucking on his coat.

"Dudes, you coming?" Mikey called from the doorway—completely unaware of what had transpired. "C'mon! I wanna see Claudia in her giant tutu! Oh! I see April and Casey inside."

"We'll be right there, Mikey," Leo called out before turning his attention back to his distressed brother. "Donnie?" he prompted in his firm but gentle way.

"I'm fine," Donnie said softly. "I…I just thought I saw a bee."

"A bee?" Ruby asked as she looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I," Violet said.

"Oh, well…I must've been mistaken," Donnie said with a small shrug—all the while trying to sort out in his mind as to whether or not he had actually _seen_ Dominique.

Leonardo looked at his brother carefully—trying to discern just _what_ had happened to suddenly make him so jumpy. "Well, alright…if you're sure," he said after a few moments—sounding about as convinced as he felt.

"Well, come on," Donnie said before starting up the stairs again. "No need to keep everyone waiting," he said as he kept his arm firmly around Violet and escorted her quickly up the remaining stairs and into the church—as though desperate to reach a sanctuary.

"What was that about?" Leo wondered softly out loud.

"You think there was something more to it as well?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her husband.

"You too, huh?" Leonardo asked with a small smile that he could not help as he lifted Matthew into his arms. Between both Ruby and himself, he already knew that their children would not be able to get away with any kind of a lie.

"Yes, me too," Ruby said with a nod. "Something upset him…but I can't for the life of me figure out _what_."

Leo sighed heavily. "Neither can I," he admitted as he began leading his wife and son up the stairs once more. "But whatever it was, it wasn't good."

Ruby sighed softly. "Well, there's no point in worrying about it now, my love." She kissed her husband's cheek. "Come on. We don't want them to start without us."

"Definitely not," Leo said with a small smile as he led his family inside the church.

"Daddy, mommy, I wanna sit with Jesse and Parker," Matthew said as he pointed excitedly to his cousins.

"Alright sweetie, we'll sit with them," Ruby said with a gentle kiss to her son's cheek.

"Goody!" Matthew exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands in excitement before waving to his cousins. "Down, daddy," Matthew said as he tried to squirm out of Leo's arms.

"Alright, just don't run," Leonardo said as he put his son down and allowed him to lead the way.

"He's growing up so fast," Ruby said as she slipped her hand into Leo's much larger one.

Leonardo smiled softly and gave his wife's hand a gently squeeze. "I know, but he will _always_ need you. Don't ever think that he won't."

Ruby smiled softly up at her husband. "What about _you_? Will you always need me, my love?"

Leonardo's gaze never once wavered from Ruby's as he lifted her hand and brushed a tender kiss to the back of it. "Forever and always."

* * *

_…Dressing room…_

"You look so beautiful," Maria said as she adjusted the veil on her future daughter-in-law's head. "You're a very beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Mama Lucci," Mona said with a smile as she gazed at her reflection.

"You can just call me 'mama' now," Maria said with a soft chuckle. "After all, in an hour, you'll be an official member of our family."

Mona's smile grew. "I'm so happy to be a part of it, mama."

"And we're happy to have you," Maria said as she hugged the lizard mutant from behind. "And you really do look beautiful."

"At least one of us does," Claudia grumbled as she came out from the small changing room off to the side.

"What're you talking about?" Mona asked as she turned and looked at her future sister-in-law. "You look like a fairytale princess," she said with a smile.

"Yeah…and never once in my life did I ever want to be a fairytale princess," Claudia grumped—albeit half-heartedly.

"Oh, don't be silly," Mona said with a wave of her hand and a small chuckle. "_Every_ girl wanted to be a fairytale princess at some point."

"Not me," Claudia said with a shake of her head as she looked at her reflection and slightly wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, come on of course you did," Mona said.

"Nope."

"No, she's right," Maria said with a small sigh. "I tried dressing her up as a princess one Halloween and it didn't go over well."

Mona slowly raised an eyeridge. "Dare I ask what happened?"

"Sebastian was dressed as a pirate, so after I took the dress off and put it on the dog, I grabbed his sword and started chasing him around the house with it while dressed in nothing but my Wonder Woman underoos," Claudia answered with the smallest of grins.

Mona stared at her future sister for several moments before blinking. "Is it bad that I have a very clear picture of this running through my head right now?"

Maria giggled. "No. Once Gino and I got over the initial shock, it was actually really funny…seeing this little half-pint of a girl dressed in nothing but her underwear terrorizing her older and bigger brother with his own sword."

Claudia grinned while shrugging. "I always wanted to be the hero who rescued the princess," she explained. "Even as a kid, the idea of helplessly sitting around while waiting for some prince to get his act together to come save me never appealed to me."

"Not even if the prince happens to be muscular, green and handsome?" Mona asked with a teasing smile.

The softest of absent smiles played over Claudia's lips. "He's the _one_ prince I would wait helplessly in the tower for," she admitted softly.

"Hopefully you won't have to wait for long," Mona said with a grin. Wanting to see one of her oldest friends happy, she had every intention of throwing the bouquet at Claudia as a means of trying to motivate Raphael to ask the question she _knew_ he wanted so desperately to ask. It had taken little effort to bring Anthony in on the con and convince him to make sure that Raphael was the one who caught the garter.

"I'm in no hurry," Claudia answered simply with a small shrug. "Let Raph take as much time as he wants. I'm not going anywhere."

Before either Mona or Maria could answer there was a knock at the door, and moments later one of the bridesmaids, one of Mona's good friends from work, opened the door just enough to stick her head through. "It's time," she said with a smile.

"I'll see you out there," Maria said with a final hug to Mona before slipping out with the bridesmaid.

Claudia simply smiled before hugging her new sister. "C'mon sis," she said with a wink. "Let's get you to make an honest man out of my brother."

"Totally," Mona said as she smoothed her dress. "And don't worry, you look beautiful."

"But did the dress _have_ to be pink?" Claudia whined.

"Yes," Mona answered as she opened the door.

"But _why_?" Claudia asked.

"Because maids of honor don't wear black," Mona answered matter-of-factly.

"Nertz."

* * *

_…An hour later…_

Claudia smiled as she watched her brother and Mona say their vows and exchange rings. It had been a lovely ceremony—small and intimate—and though she was genuinely happy for the pair, Claudia could not stop herself from imagining another inter-species couple in their place…

She shifted her gaze across to Raphael, and Claudia's heart raced in that oh-so-special way when she found him already gazing at her. She felt color rise into her cheeks and she lowered her face to her bouquet under the pretense of smelling it in order to hide the blush that only Raph was capable of causing.

Raphael could not stop the small grin from tugging at the corners of his wide mouth. He loved it when Claudia blushed, and the fact that _he_ was the only one who could make her do it made it all the more sexy. While the Claudia's dress was a little too girly for his taste, he could not deny the fact that she still looked ravishing. She was his woman…

_His_ woman.

Raph knew that Claudia was _his_…mind, body and soul. There would never be anyone else for him. It was _she _who had always been in his heart—she and she alone. She belonged to him…just as _he_ belonged to _her… _

And soon, _they_ would be the ones standing in front of God and everyone while pledging their undying love and devotion to each other. Raph just had to find the right moment.

Oh, why could he not be good at romantic things like his brothers were?

But now was not the time for that thought. The clearing of Vincent's throat brought Raph out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"By the power vested in me by God as well as the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Vincent said with a smile as he drew the ceremony to a close. "Anthony, you may now kiss your bride."

With a wide, happy smile, Anthony drew Mona close and captured her mouth in a tender kiss as the guests applauded and the pipe organ came to life with music. As the happy couple turned and began their journey down the aisle as husband and wife, Raphael switched places with Sebastian, whom Anthony had asked to be his best man, so he could escort Claudia down the aisle.

"Hey handsome," Claudia greeted as she slipped her arm into Raph's.

"Hey gorgeous," Raph responded as he placed his free hand over Claudia's.

"You ready to party?" Claudia asked with a grin.

"You know it, babe," Raph said with a chuckle.

"I just hope I'll be able to dance in this giant cotton candy that's passing for a dress," Claudia grumbled albeit half-heartedly.

Raph grinned and chuckled. "Pink looks good on ya, babe."

"Yeah, well I prefer red," Claudia said with a wink.

"Lucky me," Raph said with a growing grin before falling silent and gathering his courage as they approached the door. Now was as good a time as any. "Claudia?"

"Yeah?"

"Claudia…" Raphael cleared his throat. "Claudia…will you-? Raphael was cut off by the sound of gasps and fearful cries, and he looked around until he caught sight of the man standing just outside the church—a scowl on his face and a gun in his hand.

"Disgusting," the man growled as he swept his gaze around the congregation with his upper lip curled up in revulsion. "How can you marry that _thing_?" he demanded as he pointed his gun at Mona.

Anthony narrowed his eyes and moved so he was standing in front of his wife and shielding her from the gunman's view. "That _thing_ as you put it is my _wife_, and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"You'd take a bullet for _that_? You fucking freak-banger."

Maria whimpered softly and gripped Gino's arm in worry as she watched the strange man point the gun at her son. "Please…please don't hurt them," she pleaded.

"Shut up!" the man snarled as he pointed the gun at Maria. "You two are just as bad if not _worse_! How could you let your son marry that _thing_?"

"Hey, take it easy," Sebastian said as he moved to stand beside his brother only to be pistol-whipped across the face by the gunman.

"SEBASTIAN!" Maria broke free from Gino and dropped to her knees beside her son after he had crumpled to the floor.

Matthew whimpered and cowered against Ruby—burying his face in her neck as she held him. Leonardo for his part, made sure he stood in front of his wife and son—shielding the two of them protectively from view. Both Donatello and Michelangelo did the same with Violet and Tabitha, as did Casey with April and their two sons.

"Get out of here," Gino growled as he took a step towards the gunman only to stop in his tracks and hold his hands up when he found himself staring down the barrel of the gun. "You have no place here," Gino said firmly. "_Leave_."

"Not until I do some cleansing," the gunman snarled.

All the while this was happening, Claudia had dropped back behind Raphael—not out of fear, but so she could remain hidden while lifting up her skirt and removing the gun she had strapped to her thigh. Her badge was next to follow. Normally, Claudia would not have taken a concealed weapon to a wedding, but when she woke up that morning, her every instinct had screamed at her to take one. If there was one thing Claudia learned from being a cop, it was to trust her instincts, and they had never once failed her yet.

Raphael growled low in the back of his throat as he rapidly went over options in the back of his mind. Neither he nor Leo were in positions to rush the man before he got a shot off. What could they do? How could they stop him? Neither of them were armed. Having never used guns before being on the force, neither Raph nor Leo ever carried their issues with them. It was simply a habit they had never gotten into.

A lot of good that did them now!

Raph happened to glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he saw what Claudia was doing. Once he had gotten over his initial surprise, he shifted to make sure Claudia was hidden until she was ready to make her move. He was unable to stop the smallest of smile from playing upon his wide mouth.

His little spitfire never ceased to amaze him!

"All of you stand aside!" the gunman snarled as he waved his gun around.

"Like Hell," Anthony growled. "The only way you're getting to my wife is through _me_."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"STOP!" Vincent bellowed as he stood between his brother and the gunman. This is a house of God," Vincent said firmly with an underlying desperation as he sought to prevent any bloodshed.

"A house of God?" The gunman taunted. "Last I checked, it doesn't say anywhere in the bible that we who were made in God's image were allowed to marry animals, and yet here you stand giving your blessing over such a union?" The gunman spat on the floor before raising his gun and pointing it between Vincent's eyes. "God doesn't live here anymore, priest…and you no longer serve him."

"And you think _you_ do?" Vincent asked coldly. "God does _not_ welcome murderers into his embrace. He _burns_ them."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"NYPD," Claudia said in a clear, raised voice as she stepped out from behind Raphael with her badge held up and her gun pointed at the gunman. "Drop your weapon and get down on your knees," she said as she tucked her badge down the front of her dress and gripped her gun with both hands.

"Fuck off!"

"I'm sorry did you take stupid pills this morning?" Claudia asked dryly. "Do you not see the gun in my hands?"

"You blind, bitch?" the man growled. "I've got a gun too, and it's pointed right at his head."

Claudia grinned while cocking her weapon, but there was no warmth behind the smile. "Yes, but mine is _so_ much bigger."

"It's not the size that counts, freak-whore."

"Yeah…I'm going to have to disagree with you on more than one count with that sentence," Claudia said with a chuckle which only grew louder when she heard Raphael sniggering. "Let me explain something to you, genius. That little peashooter you've got in your hand…what is that? A nine millimeter Beretta?"

"Yeah, you'd be right, babe," Raph answered.

"I figured as much," Claudia said with a roll of her eyes. That piece of crap gun would be a more effective weapon if you just friggan' threw it at your victim. At least _then_ you could give them a concussion…provided your aim is better than your gauge of weapons. Seriously…that gun is more trouble than it's worth, what with the jamming, the failing springs, the failing sliding action-"

"Shut up you fucking bitch," the man snapped while pointing his gun at Claudia.

"Geez, is _this_ how you react to a little constructive criticism?" Claudia asked with a roll of her eyes. "I'm only trying to explain to you _why_ you're going to get your ass handed to you in a sling. Simply put, your gun is a POS. Now pay attention…I'm not done with my show and tell. Now, _my_ baby right here is a Mark XIX Desert Eagle…standard issue for members of the Israeli army," Claudia said with a growing grin. "Even at the range that I'm standing at right now, if I were to shoot you between the eyes, like I'm perfectly lined up to do by the way, the coroner would be able to roll a bowling ball through the back of your fucking head."

"You fucking bitch," the man growled before snapping his attention to Raphael who had been slowly moving into a position that was closer to Vincent, Anthony and Mona. "Back off, freak," he snarled. "Don't make any sudden moves.

"Why? Raph asked dryly. "Is there a wasp on me?"

"I don't see one," Mikey chimed in before being elbowed sharply in the side by Tabitha.

Raph exchanged glances with Leonardo and the both of them shared the smallest of nods after communicating silently with their eyes. "Looks like someone's seen too many cop movies," Raph drawled with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "Eh, Mikey? Whaddya say?"

"Oh, totally dude," Mikey answered with a nod—catching on immediately to what his brothers were planning when he saw Leonardo discretely make his way outside through a nearby side door only to appear behind the gunman after having made his way around to the main entrance. The key was to keep the man distracted until the right moment, and distraction was one of Mikey's specialties. "Next thing you know, he's gonna be telling us to reach for the sky."

"Yeah, or ta get down on our bellies," Raph added with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" the man bellowed as he waved his gun around. "_I'm_ in charge here!"

"That's where you would be wrong," Leonardo growled before grabbing the man's arm and jerking it upwards just moments before a bullet was fired from the chamber. In the midst of all the panic, Leo knocked the man down onto the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. "You would happen to have a set of cuffs on you by any chance would you?" he asked hopefully as he looked up and Claudia.

Claudia raised an eyebrow as she kept her gun trained down on the angrily screaming gunman. "Like you need to ask?" She looked to Raphael. "Mind checking my other leg, babe?"

"You got it," Raph said as he shifted into a position that kept Claudia's leg for the most part hidden as he lifted her skirt and took a set of handcuffs from the other leg holster. "Guess the puffy skirt came in handy after all, eh babe?" he asked with a grin after letting the layers of skirt fall back into place.

Claudia grinned as she watched her lover cuff the gunman. "Yeah, looks like it, baby. Mama, is Sebastian okay?"

"He's coming around," Maria answered in relief.

"I'm calling the cops," April said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Thank you, April," Leo said with a small smile before looking to Ruby and Matthew. "Are the two of you alright?" he asked with a voice filled with concern.

"Yes, my love," Ruby answered softly with a small smile as she held her son close. "The four of us are fine."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMNIT!"

"Oh, shut up," Claudia growled. "You pointed a gun at every member of my family today. You're lucky I don't shoot you out of principle." She blinked. "That reminds me…Vincent, how many Hail Marys and Our Fathers do I have to say for this? You know…for pulling out a weapon and swearing in the house of God?" she asked as she uncocked her gun and held it down at her side.

Vincent sighed and pulled his baby sister into a hug—simply cradling her close and taking joy in the fact that his family was alive and well. "I absolve you of your sins, my child." He tenderly kissed Claudia's forehead. "You're forgiven."

* * *

_…The guys place; hours later…_

"Why isn't Claudia back yet?" Tabitha asked as she paced back and forth through the living room while holding Waffles close and dressed in one of Michelangelo's orange T-shirts as well as her orange fuzzy slippers. "Why did she have to ride back with that…that…_maniac_?"

"I don't know," Violet answered softly as she sat on the loveseat and drew her knees up to her chest. Dressed in a long, old-fashioned, lilac nightgown as well as a pair of dark purple slippers, she was calmer now than she had been earlier, though she still trembled a little with residual fear. It had been her first time witnessing first hand the ugly lengths to which the Humanists would go. The level of hate in that man's eyes had made her want to retch.

Though through it all, Violet had had no doubt in her mind that Donatello would have protected her.

Donatello…

Violet's heart warmed at the thought of her husband who had gone with Leo and Mikey into the dojo to attempt and calm Raphael. Raph had been edgy ever since Claudia had ridden back to the station with the gunman, and when his lover _still_ had not returned as of two hours ago, he had gone into the dojo and proceeded to take his worry and frustration out on the largest punching bag in the room.

"Do you think she's alright?" Tabitha asked worriedly as she continued pacing.

"I'm sure she is," Ruby said as she padded into the room dressed in a long-sleeved, blue nightshirt and blue fuzzy slippers. "You saw how she handled that guy…fearless and full of confidence."

"How's Matti?" Violet asked as she rested her chin on her knees and looked over at her sister as she sat down beside her on the loveseat.

"I finally got him to sleep," Ruby said as she tucked her legs under her. "Hopefully he won't have any bad dreams."

"I think that goes for all of us," Violet said softly.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed softly with a small nod. "I'm just glad we all came out of it alive. I'm counting that particular blessing over and over again."

"As am I," Violet said.

At the sound of the front door opening, Goliath, who had been sleeping on the floor in front of the loveseat raised his head and barked softly. A moment later he was 'smiling and wagging his tail in greeting as Claudia entered the room—still dressed in her maid of honor dress and heels but now wearing her black leather jacket.

Ruby blinked before grinning. "Very nineteen eighties Madonna," she said teasingly though relief was evident in her voice.

"Pssh…Madonna _wished_ she looked this good," Claudia said with a smirk.

"You're alright!" Tabitha cried as she dropped Waffles and bolted over to her friend and threw her arms around her.

"Oof!" For a few moments, Claudia actually had the wind knocked out of her and had to gasp to suck in air. "Of course I'm alright," she said once she was able. Managing to wriggle her arms free, she wrapped them around Tabitha and held her close. "Sweetie, I'm fine I swear," she said as she gently rubbed the small blonde's back. "I've got all my parts, I promise."

"You were _so_ brave," Tabitha said as she leaned into her friend. "I can't believe you did that. You were like Xena warrior princess. You were _amazing_."

Claudia smiled softly and lightly nuzzled Tabitha's hair. "Aw, thank you sweetie. It's all just part of the job though."

"But don't ever scare me like that again!" Tabitha exclaimed as she tightened her arms around Claudia.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Claudia said apologetically as she gently smoothed Tabitha's hair. She looked around while gently prying Tabitha's arms loose. "Where are the guys?" she asked as she kept an arm around Tabitha's shoulders while walking to the loveseat.

"In the dojo," Violet answered while reaching out to give Claudia's free hand an affectionate squeeze. "Raph was worried about you and he chose to express it by beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. The other three have been trying to calm him down."

"Wow…okay," Claudia said with a sigh. "Well, I'll fix that no problem," she said as she freed herself from Tabitha and started towards the stairs. "I'm back, babe," she called over her shoulder as she started up the stairs.

Moments later there was a crash, and the sound of several grunts before Raphael came flying out of the dojo and sprinting towards the stairs—not even stopping when he threw Claudia over his shoulder before continuing up to his bedroom.

Violet, Tabitha and Ruby stared after the pair wide-eyed for a few moments before looking towards the dojo in unison.

"Is everyone alright in there?" Ruby asked hesitantly as she stood and started for the dojo.

"As okay as anyone can be when they get hit by Hurricane Raph," Mikey grumped as he emerged from the dojo while rubbing his head.

"Yeah…it's almost as bad as Hurricane Mikey," Donnie said dryly as he too emerged only while rubbing his shoulder. Going to the loveseat, he took Ruby's place and gently pulled Violet onto his lap before holding her close.

"Whatever," Mikey grumped before smiling when Tabitha hurried over to him. "Hey pixie," he greeted while gently hugging his lover close. "You okay?"

"I'm better now," Tabitha answered with a smile as she nestled into her terrapin lover.

"Are any of you feeling as wired as I am?" Leo asked as he closed the distance between Ruby and himself and pulled her gently into his arms.

"I am," Ruby answered as she let her head fall onto her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Mikey answered with a nod.

"And me," Tabitha assented.

"I feel like I had five pots of coffee in a row," Donnie said with a sigh.

"So who's up for a movie?" Violet asked.

The rest of the group nodded and voiced their agreement.

"Think maybe we could order a couple pies?" Mikey asked hopefully. "It's not like we really ate anything at the reception."

In point of fact, it light of the events that had occurred after the ceremony, there had not been much of a reception. Everyone seemed more intent on hunkering down and being safe instead of celebrating and getting drunk.

"Yeah, sure," Leo said with a nod as he guided Ruby to the easy chair before sitting down and gently pulling her down onto his lap.

"You know I'll have a few slices," Ruby said with a grin.

Mikey grinned and reached for the cordless phone before auto-dialing their favorite pizza parlor. "Sweet."

"Do you think we should tell Raph and Claudia?" Tabitha asked.

Mikey chuckled as the phone rang. "Nah…I think they're gonna be busy for a while."

* * *

_…Raph's room…_

Claudia took a deep breath once Raph broke the deep, hungry kiss in which he had captured her lips. On the bed and stripped of her jacket but still wearing her dress, Claudia was pinned beneath her lover. The moment Raphael had gotten her into the bedroom he had locked the door and torn her jacket from her body before throwing her onto the bed. Claudia had spent the better part of fifteen minutes pinned beneath Raphael as he kissed the life out of her and explored her body through her dress.

Claudia's lips felt swollen from all the kissing and she knew there would be a few love bites on her neck and shoulders that she would have to cover, but she did not mind. Instead, she simply grinned up at Raph. "You know, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask," she said with a small chuckle.

Raph grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his elbow while keeping his other arm draped across Claudia's stomach. "You were gone a while."

"I know, but there was something I had to take care of," Claudia said with a small sigh.

"Like what?" Raph asked curiously.

Claudia rested both of her hands on the one Raph had on her stomach. "Getting transferred back to homicide."

Raphael blinked. "What?"

Claudia turned her head to look at Raph. "I asked to be transferred back to homicide, and my request was granted so I stayed to help with the paperwork." She sighed softly. "I start the day after tomorrow."

"Why would you do that?" Raph asked.

"Because what happened today really hit home for me, Raph," Claudia answered. "This wasn't just some random attack on some random mutant. This was an attempt on my family. It's personal now…and the next time a mutant gets murdered I'm not going to rest until I find their killer. I will personally take on _every_ case involving a mutant if I have to, but damn it…these Humanists aren't going to get away with this crap anymore." She slowly caressed a hand up Raph's arm. "I'm doing it for family…for _us_."

Raphael was silent for several moments as he simply gazed into Claudia's brown eyes. "Well…when ya put it that way, I can see yer point," he said at last.

"Are you mad?" Claudia asked softly?

"Nah…just worried," Raph admitted with a sigh. "How am I gonna know yer safe if I can't keep an eye on ya like I do when our team's on duty?"

Claudia smiled and moved her hands so she could cup Raph's face tenderly. "You just have to trust me and believe in me," she answered before kissing him lovingly. "And just think…we won't have to hide our relationship anymore," she added. "No more sneaking around...no more close calls…we can finally come out of the relationship closet."

A slow smile tugged on the corners of Raph's wide mouth as he rested his forehead against Claudia's. "You're right, babe." He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach at that thought. No more hiding. The fluttering intensified, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that _now_ was time.

The moment was _now_.

It was _finally _the perfect moment.

"Claudia?"

"Yes, Raph?"

"Will you marry me?"

Claudia's entire face was alight with her smile and she kissed Raphael tenderly. "Yes." She kissed him again. "You bet your tail I will."


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 45**

* * *

_…Mikey's room; two days later…_

Mikey smiled as he watched Tabitha come apart beneath him—her little body trembling and quivering before finally shuddering in mind-blowing release with a euphoric cry. Michelangelo managed two more deep thrusts before he too was drowning in a sea of mindless release with his beloved as he exploded deep within her.

"I love you," Mikey murmured against Tabitha's lips with an underlying growl of arousal before kissing her in his deep yet tender way as he gently cupped her face in his palms. "I love everything about you…every bit of you."

Tabitha moaned softly into the kiss—her arms and legs still wrapped around her terrapin lover as she kept him deep inside of her. "And I love you," she murmured once the kiss was broken. "You're perfect." She kissed him softly. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today," she said with a small pout. "I wish we could just stay here all day."

Mikey chuckled. "I know, but you know I'll be thinking of you the whole time." He lightly rubbed his beak against Tabitha's nose. "And imagining it's _you_ instead of some anorexic stick that I'm helping Devon photograph."

Tabitha giggled. "Be nice, now."

"I know, I know," Mikey said with a playful roll of his eyes. "But still…every time I see one of those girls, I just want to tie her down and force-feed her a giant meatball sub…or an extra large pizza."

Tabitha broke into a fit of giggles as the image made its way clearly into her mind. "Well, maybe you can photograph _me_ sometime," she said playfully.

"Sure," Mikey said with a smile as he rolled the both of them onto their sides. "I'll see if maybe I can convince Dev to do a promotional spread for your show."

"Oh, that would be lovely, but that's not what I meant."

Mikey blinked. "Oh? Then what _did_ you mean?"

Tabitha smiled and slowly raised an eyebrow.

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "A…are you serious? You'd honestly _let_ me do that?"

"So long as it was just _you _and you didn't post them anywhere," Tabitha said as she brushed a kiss to Mikey's noseridge. "I wouldn't mind you taking nude photographs of me."

Michelangelo rested his forehead against his lover's. "Don't worry pixie," he said with a smile. "No other _guys_ are gonna see you naked. I'm the only guy who gets to see that," he said with a soft growl.

Tabitha giggled softly while smiling as she Eskimo-kissed her lover. "I love you so very much, my delightful imp."

Mikey's blue eyes twinkled happily as he smiled and gazed back into Tabitha's sapphire pools. "And I love you, pixie."

"Can you believe Raph and Claudia are getting married?"

"Yeah…Raph finally got the sac to pop the question," Mikey said with a chuckle as he lightly caressed his fingers over Tabitha's smooth back.

Tabitha giggled. "I promised him I'd go with him to pick out a ring." She shivered a little as Mikey's fingers brushed over a sensitive spot on her spine.

"Good idea," Mikey said with a grin while sniggering. "He'd probably get Claudia some eyesore if he did it on his own."

"Don't worry," Tabitha said with a conspiring wink. "I'll make sure he gets a lovely ring for the lovely Claudia."

It was a strange smile that played on the edges of Mikey's mouth. "Yeah…I bet you will."

* * *

_...Station; a little later..._

Dressed in black slacks and a red, button down, ¾ sleeve shirt, Claudia strode into the squad room for the homicide department. Claudia had gotten so used to coming to work in jeans and a T-shirt before changing into her SWAT uniform that she actually had to remind herself that morning to put more effort into her attire. It felt so strange to actually 'dress' for work again…to take the time to put an outfit together.

But Claudia knew Raph had gotten a kick out of it. Lying on his side on the bed, he had chuckled the entire time that Claudia had been standing in front of her closet in her bra and panties while trying to put together an outfit that was both professional in appearance and that would still allow her freedom of movement.

Claudia actually had to fight the urge to call Tabitha and ask her for help.

However, once she had thought back to her time in the division before her transfer to SWAT, Claudia had no trouble putting together an outfit. When she had arrived at the station, she had to stop herself from going to where she had gone for the past four years.

She had to keep reminding herself that she was once again Detective Lucci and no longer Officer Lucci. She had taken a demotion in her transfer to SWAT, but Claudia had not minded. After all, it was an honor to be chosen. But as she walked to the elevator and rode it up to her floor, Claudia felt naked without her uniform and bullet-proof vest.

"Hey, Lucci! Welcome back."

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Welcome back, Lucci."

No sooner had Claudia stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted en mass by her fellow detectives. They welcomed her back into the fold as though she were a long-lost family member, and Claudia could not stop the smile from tugging on the corners of her mouth at the realization that she had indeed been missed.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she made her way to the desk to which she had been assigned. "It's good to be back." It was not the same desk she had had before her transfer to SWAT, but that did not matter to her. In fact, she found that she liked this desk better.

It was by a window.

Taking off her jacket, Claudia draped it over the back of her chair while pulling it back from the desk. She was just about to sit down when a doughnut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles appeared in front of her. The doughnut was on a small paper plate, and the plate was being held in a man's hand. As Claudia's eyes moved up the man's arm, she smiled when she found it belonged to none other than her former partner.

"Hey, Harris," Claudia greeted before glancing down at the doughnut. "That for me?"

Joshua Harris, a tall man in his late thirties with sandy-blond hair and green eyes, grinned down at the petite brunette. "Saved it for you. I remember you'd always grab this kind from the box."

"Naw, that's so sweet," Claudia said as she took the plate. "Didn't know you cared," she said with a teasing grin.

"You kidding me?" Joshua asked. "I always cared about my partner. It's _your_ job to keep _my_ ass alive, so I need you happy and sharp," he said with a grin.

"_Need_? Need as in present tense?" Claudia asked before putting the plate down on her desk.

"Yep," Joshua answered with a nod as he sat on the edge of Claudia's desk. "We're being put back together. It's fate," he said with a theatrical sigh.

Claudia grinned and sat down in her chair. "Sweet," she said as she picked up her doughnut. "I'd hate to have to break in someone new," she said before taking a bite of her tasty treat.

Joshua grinned and chuckled as he stood. "Eat up, and then be ready for a briefing in ten."

"You got it," Claudia said after swallowing her mouthful.

"Oh, hey and Lucci," Joshua said while patting Claudia on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "It's really good to have you back."

* * *

_…Jewelry shop; a few hours later…_

"Thanks fer helpin' me with this, Tabs," Raphael said as he perused the various engagement rings twinkling in the glass displays. "I wanna give Claudia her ring before my team goes on duty tomorrow, an' I'm no good at this kind of thing so I know I would've messed it up somehow."

Tabitha giggled and lightly patted Raph's arm. "Oh, that's alright. Men should never buy engagement rings by themselves in any case. They should _always_ have a girl with them."

"Yeah?"

"Of course," Tabitha said with a sage nod as she looked over the rings. "Who else would they get a valid female opinion from?" she asked with a playful wink.

Raph chuckled. "Good point…how 'bout this one?" he asked as he pointed to a ring that had caught his eye.

"Oh, no," Tabitha said with a shake of her head as she wrinkled her nose. "Definitely _not_…what about this one?" she asked as she tapped the glass with her fingernail.

"Kinda big, isn't it?" Raph asked. "I mean…it's not like Claudia's got huge man hands or anything."

"Point taken," Tabitha said with a giggle. "Despite her profession, Claudia has rather nice hands…surprisingly smooth and feminine…" she drifted off as she began looking at the rings again. "We must find the perfect ring for those lovely hands."

"Yeah," Raph agreed as he watched Tabitha carefully for several moments before clearing his throat. "It's okay with me, ya know," he said finally. "And it's okay with Mikey…he told me."

Tabitha blinked in confusion before turning her gaze towards Raphael. "_What's_ okay with you?" she asked perplexedly.

"That you an' Claudia like each other," Raph answered.

Tabitha blinked. "Of course we like each other," she said. "We're friends."

"That's not what I meant," Raph said as he lowered his voice a little.

"Then what did you…" Tabitha's eyes widened a little. "Oh…oh!" Her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red. "Raph, where would you even get an idea like that?" she whispered.

Raph slowly raised an eyeridge. "Yer kiddin', right? I mean…have ya _seen_ the way the two of you are together?"

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"The way you act with Claudia," Raph said. "It's different from the ways ya act with Vi and Ruby. With Vi, yer really close like sisters. With Ruby, yer comfortable and friendly like you'd be with a really good friend. But with Claudia…"

"What?" Tabitha asked.

Raph sighed. "Ya really don't see it?"

"See _what_?"

"The flirting."

Tabitha blinked. "Flirting? I _flirt_ with her?"

"Yeah…just like _she_ flirts with _you_," Raph said with a small nod. "It's subtle…I mean, it's not like the two of you are all obvious about it but it's there. Trust me."

Tabitha was silent for several moments as she stared blankly down at the rings. "Bloody Hell…oh, Raph I'm _so_ sorry," she said as she raised her gaze to her friend. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it."

"Tabs, it's okay," Raphael said as he placed a gentle hand on the small blonde's shoulder. "Really. I know Claudia loves me, just like I know _you_ love Mikey. I know the two of ya aren't going ta run off somewhere together. But Mikey an' me also know that there's definitely something there between the two of you. The relationship you've got with Claudia is different from the ones you have with Ruby and Vi…it just seems deeper. It's kinda hard to explain, but there's a connection between the two that is there with the other two. It was always kinda there, but after the trip ta Scotland, it got stronger."

Tabitha sighed softly and lowered her gaze to the rings once more.

"Look, I'm not _tellin'_ ya to jump each other," Raph said. "It's your guys' choices. But, if you and Claudia _did_ ever decided to explore this thing between the two of ya, then me an' Mikey would be okay with it. We wouldn't freak out or anything'. Claudia wouldn't either since she's bi."

Tabitha blinked. "She_ is_?"

"Yeah," Raph said with a small shrug. "She told me a month after we started datin'. She knows that she likes girls too, but she's never acted on it before."

Tabitha blinked. "But…I've never thought about it before," she said. "I mean…there were a couple of nights that involved some drunk snogging with a few girlfriends, but I never thought there was really anything behind it," she said before averting her eyes as she thought over those nights—realizing the fact that she had enjoyed those moments made much more sense now.

Raph chuckled. "Then yer ahead of Claudia."

"But I would _never_ cheat on Mikey," Tabitha said firmly. "I _love_ him with my entire heart…just like I _know_ that Claudia loves _you _with hers and would _never_ cheat on you."

Raph smiled gently. "We wouldn't consider it cheating."

"But if Claudia and I _were_ to explore what you and Mikey say is between us, then we'd—"

Raphael held up a hand. "Mikey an' me talked this over, and we both agreed that so long as you two only did stuff with each other an' didn't leave us, that we wouldn't think it was cheating."

Tabitha blinked. "Really? Why?"

Raph sighed heavily. "Damn, I wish Mikey was here…he'd explain it better. I mean, it's not like the two of ya would be out bangin' random dudes…you'd be doin' stuff with each other."

"Is this anything to do with that male fantasy of seeing two women together?" Tabitha asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's not that at all," Raph said with another frustrated sigh. "Hell, we wouldn't even hafta watch the two of ya if ya ever _did_ do anythin'…even though that _would_ be beyond sexy…" He ran a hand over his bald head. "Hang on and lemme see if I can try and tell it like Mikey did." He drifted off in thought. "Okay…I think it was along these lines…" He cleared his throat softly. "You an' Claudia accept me and Mikey fer what we are…so why shouldn't _we_ accept the two of _you_ for what _you_ are?"

"You mean as bi women." Tabitha said softly.

"I mean as bi women who we happen to be in love with and who happen to care about each other," Raph clarified. Though he was far from comfortable discussing something like this with a woman who wasn't his, he managed to work through his discomfort in the interest of putting his brother's woman at ease. "Look," he said as he tentatively placed a hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "Claudia's my woman. I love her and I'd die for her…just like Mikey'd die for _you_. Bein' bi is part of who the two of you are, an' the two of ya are _obviously_ attracted to each other…an' we're both okay with it."

Tabitha was silent for several moments. "If Claudia and I _were_ to start something…and I'm not saying we _will_, but if we _were_ to…would you and Mikey be involved? Because I'm going to be honest with you, Raph…the idea of more than one partner at the same time terrifies me," Tabitha admitted.

Raphael shook his head. "Nah, we wouldn't be involved. As much as I love my brother, that's a side of him I _never_ wanna see," he said with a shudder.

Tabitha giggled madly—already beginning to feel more at ease despite all the recent revelations. "Be nice, that's my man you're talking about," she said with a small shove to the much larger turtle.

Raph grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, but he's my brother…and _that_ would just be weird," he said as he gently shoved Tabitha in return.

"Point taken," Tabitha said with a giggle before looking back down at the rings and tapping the glass after a few moments. "How about this one?"

Raph came to stand behind Tabitha and looked over her shoulder before smiling at the sight of the glittering ring as he imagined it on his woman's finger. "Perfect."

_…Vogue Photo shoot…_

"So you're moving in with Richard?" Mikey asked as he handed Devon a camera with fresh film.

"Yes," Devon answered with a smile as he checked the shutter speed. "I'll be keeping my apartment in Manhattan of course in case I have to stay over late because of a shoot, but other than that I won't be using it."

"You gonna need any help moving?" Mikey asked as he watched the make-up artists and hair stylists put the finishing touches on the two models that were going to be photographed. "You know that Donnie and me will help even if Leo and Raph have to work."

Devon smiled and patted Mikey's shoulder with his free hand. "Thanks, but I won't be moving any furniture," he said. "Just clothes…I'll be leaving _some_ articles of clothing in my apartment, but other than that _all_ of my wardrobe is coming with me. Oh, and of course my photography equipment," he added. "Everything else stays behind…which reminds me, I should probably give Tabitha an extra key in case she's too tired from the show to make it back to Brooklyn."

"Dude, no need to worry about that," Mikey said. "I always pick her up and bring her back."

"Well, in the event that _you're_ too tired to make the return trip, the two of you are more than welcome to stay there for the night," Devon said. "I'll have a key made for each of you.

Mikey smiled. "Thanks boss."

Devon chuckled. "Oh, Mikey…we're more than boss and assistant. We're family…and families look out for each other."

"Speaking of family," Michelangelo began. "I know you and Richard were talking about going up to Connecticut. Are you going to go through with it?"

Devon smiled softly. "It's looking more and more like it," he answered. "I know that _I_ want to. Richard is an amazing man, and I'd _love_ to be married to him."

"Well, you know we'll all be there," Mikey said with a grin. "Especially if there's cake," he said with a playful wink.

Devon gave a good-natured roll of his eyes and chuckled before nodding in response to the make-up artists signaling that they were done. "Don't worry, Mikey…if it happens, there _will_ be cake."

Mikey grinned while rubbing his hands together. "Sweet."

* * *

_…Station; hours later…_

At her desk, Claudia sat back in her chair with her ankles propped up on her desk as she looked over the open file she had positioned on her legs.

Leatherhead's file.

It had been about to be classified as a cold case due to the lack of leads, but Claudia had volunteered to take it over. Despite the fact that her memories of that night still haunted her memories—still caused her to occasionally awaken in the middle of the night in a cold sweat—Leatherhead had been a friend of the turtles, and that made Claudia want to pursue his case as far as she was able in order to give the departed mutant alligator the justice her deserved. Mutant though he may have been, Leatherhead had still been a citizen. His murder should not be swept under the rug because of dead ends.

Leatherhead _deserved_ justice.

Besides, the person behind so violent and vicious an attack _had_ to be stopped…

If anything, so her future niece and nephew could have that much of a safer world.

"Christ, Lucci," Joshua said as he came up behind Claudia with two cups of coffee. "How can you stand to look at those photos for as long as you have?"

"I waited until I was sure my lunch was digested before opening the file," Claudia answered as she continued to scour the crime scene photos.

"Yeah, well we both ate hours ago, and my meatball sub _still_ feels like it's gonna repeat on me," Joshua said as he put one of the cups on coffee on Claudia's desk.

"See, that's your problem," Claudia said as she grabbed her coffee without looking. "You ate stuff that was red and meaty…naturally you're associating it with all the blood and gore in these photos." She sipped her coffee before putting her mug back down on the desk. "You should've had tuna or the turkey sub like _I_ did."

"Well excuse me for not _knowing_ you'd be looking through photos of probably the most gruesome murder I've ever seen in all my years on the force," Joshua said with a roll of his eyes as he moved to sit at his desk which was just across the walkway from Claudia's.

Claudia grinned and raised her gaze to look over at her partner. "What? You forget how I like to dive right into cases when I get them?" She tsked and gave a small shake of her head. "You're slipping on me, Harris."

Joshua grinned. "What? So I'm out of practice," he said with a chuckle. "I'll get back into the groove of being your partner again. It'll be like riding a bike." He regarded his partner silently for a few moments. "So why'd you practically beg to take that case, anyway?"

"Because my brother married a mutant…and I'm dating one," Claudia answered. "A Humanist came into the church my brother got married in and was ready to blow his head off with the gun he had with him. He was going to kill my brother so he could get to my sister-in-law. He was going to kill _her_ because she happens to be green with a tail." Claudia sighed. "Mona might be different, but she still has rights…and so did Leatherhead. Mutants may have different packaging than we do, but they're just as human as either you or me, and what these Humanists do…it's just not right, Josh."

Joshua sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It was a rare thing for his partner to use any version of his first name. "No, you're right…but it's a war out there, Claudia. You going to take on _all_ the Humanists? You can't stop them all, Claudia."

Claudia sighed and looked down at the file on her lap. "No I can't…but I _have_ to stop _this_ one. Someone _this_ twisted…" She carefully closed the file. "They shouldn't be allowed out in the world."

"Yeah, I know," Joshua said with a small nod before taking a thoughtful sip of his coffee. "Well if you need any help with that case, you let me know, okay?"

Claudia blinked. "You're actually going to help me on this?"

Joshua simply grinned and raised his coffee mug in a form of salute. "What are partners for?"

* * *

_…Somewhere in New York; late that night…_

In the large, penthouse apartment that had been left to them by their parents, both Sam and Dominique found themselves in the living room and standing at the bar as they prepared their evening drinks of choice.

"Burns got taken after the wedding," Sam said as he poured brandy into his glass before walking over to the fireplace and gazing into the crackling flames. "But then again, you knew that he would be," he said as he slowly swirled the rich, amber liquid in his glass before raising it to his lips and taking a slow sip. "He's been processed and is awaiting trial." He watched his sister as she poured herself a glass of whiskey—her drink of choice. "Should we arrange bail for him?"

"No need for that," Dominique said before taking a slow sip of the amber liquid as she leaned against the bar. "He served his purpose."

"And what purpose was that?" Sam asked. "The marriage still took place and no one died."

"This is true," Dominique conceded. "But he still rattled those in attendance…mainly the turtles," she said with a sadistic grin. "After all…if they can't even consider themselves safe in a church, then where _can_ they and other mutants consider themselves safe?"

Sam chuckled before sipping his brandy. "Point taken…and you're _sure_ our plans won't be hurt by your allowing Violet's mutant to see you?"

Dominique slowly shook her head as she swirled the contents of her glass. "No…and neither will any of the other times I have in mind." Not once did the sadistic smile leave her face. "You see big brother, I'll never allow him to get a _really_ good look, so he'll always be left wondering if he _really_ saw me or not."

"And what's the purpose of that?"

"To fuck with his head, of course," Dominique answered with a chilling giggle. "I'm playing the ultimate mind game, brother dear."

"Yes, but _why_?" Sam asked. "You never toyed with your other victims this much."

"That's because _this_ time is personal," Dominique answered as she began to slowly walk to the fireplace. It was because of _those_ freaks that I ended up in prison for nine years of my life. That's nine years that I'll never get back, big brother," she hissed softly. "And then there's Violet. She deserves to suffer for how she treated you, and what better way to make her suffer than to hurt those around her before you finally swoop in?" she asked with a malicious smile.

Sam smiled and tenderly cupped his sister's cheek in his palm. "You really _are_ too good to me, little sister."

Dominique took a slow sip of her drink before slowly licking her lips. "Only the best for my big brother."

Sam's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "When does the next phase of your plan go into effect?"

Dominique's dark eyes glittered coldly as a malicious smile played upon her sensual lips. "Soon, dear brother…_very_ soon."


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Warning:** You're going to need tissues

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 46**

* * *

_…Hamptons; two months later…_

"Dearest, I've brought you some lemonade," Violet said with a smile as she approached the pool with a small serving tray.

At the bottom of the now drained pool, Donatello looked up with an appreciative smile before climbing out. "Thank you, flower," he said while sliding an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her close as he accepted the glass.

"And how is Nessie's future home coming along?" Violet asked as she allowed her head to fall onto her husband's shoulder and patted Goliath's head as he sat beside her.

Donatello had become increasingly paranoid since Mona's wedding—not knowing if he had actually _seen_ Dominique or not. To make matters worse, Donnie kept catching glimpses of his almost-murderer everywhere he went. This had gone on for weeks, and it finally got to the point that he steadfastly refused to go outside—reverting almost completely back to the way he was before he met Violet. He had of course not told anyone the reason behind it.

After all, how _does_ one explain to others that he sees the face of his worst nightmares everywhere he goes?

Worried for her husband, Violet had suggested that the two of them go to the Hamptons for some fresh air—after having noticed how much more relaxed he had been when the entire group went up to Connecticut for Richard and Devon's wedding. Worried for their brother, the turtles had agreed instantly, and Donnie had been only _too_ happy to get out of the city once more. Thinking that for whatever reason he might be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Donatello jumped at the opportunity to get away from it all and occupy his mind elsewhere.

And occupy his mind he did!

He and Violet had been in the Hamptons for almost weeks now, and when Donatello was not making love to his wife and reveling in their love, he busied himself with the project of Nessie's future home—working tirelessly on preparing the space to comfortably house the 'Eve' of all mutants.

"It's coming along pretty well…better than I'd hope in so short a time, actually," Donnie answered his wife before sipping his cold beverage.

He had drained the pool, made it longer and deeper, and after having determined which direction would be the shortest distance to the ocean, Donatello had begun the work of making a tunnel. Fortunately, the house was not that far from the bay, so there would be a constant flow of water. In order to keep pollution to a minimum as well as control the water levels, Donnie already had plans for a door to be placed at the mouth of the tunnel that was directly attached to the pool. It would have a button, a lever, or even some sort of pulley system that would activate its opening so that Nessie could come and go as she pleased.

He had done it all entirely by himself, and while there was still much work to be done, Donatello was more than confident that he would have it finished in less time than a team of contractors.

"Well, I just _know_ that Nessie will love it," Violet said with a smile before kissing her husband's cheek. Stepping away, she sat down in one of the nearby reclining, lawn chairs—scratching Goliath behind his ears when he rested his head beside her lap. "You've been working so hard on it though…wouldn't you like to hire some help?" she asked, knowing that his brothers and Casey would be too busy to effectively lend a helping hand.

"I can't trust anyone else to do it right," Donnie said with a shake of his head. "Besides, no doubt they'll ask questions about the tunnel and its connection to the ocean…it's less complicated if I do it myself. Trust me," he said with a smile.

"I'd just hate to see you work yourself ragged," Violet said.

Donnie smiled and sat beside Violet on the chair. "You're so sweet to worry about me, flower…and I'm so lucky that you _do_." Leaning in, he kissed his wife tenderly. "But don't worry too much," he said with an impish twinkle in his eyes. "I'll _always_ have enough energy for _you_," he said with a soft, underlying growl.

Violet shivered a little and a soft blush colored her cheeks as she smiled. "About that…" she began.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Oh, God…I didn't hurt you, did I? I know we tried a new position last night…was I too rough?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Violet said hurriedly in her attempts to calm her husband. "No, dearest it was nothing like that. Believe me," she said with a smile before nuzzling Donnie's cheek. "You were as wonderful as always."

Donnie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what?" he asked curiously. "Did you want to try something new?"

Violet giggled softly. "Well…this is _definitely_ something new…"

Donnie blinked and quirked his head to the side a little. "Okay, would you care to elaborate, please?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he tucked a wayward strand of golden hair behind Violet's ear.

Still smiling, Violet took Donnie's hand in both of hers and kissed each of his three fingers before moving it down and pressing it gently against her flat abdomen. "We're going to have a baby."

Donatello's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," Violet answered with a nod and a smile. "As of yesterday I was two weeks late, so I ordered a pregnancy test when I placed our grocery order yesterday morning." She kissed her husband softly. "I took the test this morning, and it was positive."

A wide smile began slowly making its way across Donnie's face. "We're having a baby?" he asked softly as his thumb tenderly brushed over his wife's stomach.

"Yes," Violet answered with a growing smile.

"I'm really going to be a father?"

"Really and truly, my love," Violet answered as she cupped Donnie's cheek with her free hand. "You'll be a wonderful father, my dearest darling. I just know that-" She was cut off when Donnie leaned in and captured her lips in a long, slow kiss, and she sighed happily while sliding her arms around her husband's neck as he gently pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"I love you," Donatello murmured before kissing his wife again—blissful tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you so much." Another kiss. "You've given me so much more than I could ever have hoped for," he murmured before nuzzling Violet's neck.

"Oh, Donnie," Violet murmured as she cradled her husband's head—her own blissful tears rolling down her cheeks. "My dearest love…I adore you. I adore you and I know our baby will as well."

"Violet," Donnie murmured as he raised his head and gazed into his wife's eyes. "My wife, my soul mate…mother of my child…I love you. I love you and I love our baby. The both of you are my _everything_,and I will protect the both of you until my dying breath," he said—meaning every word.

Violet rested her forehead against her husband's and gazed back into his gentle eyes. "Donatello," she murmured. "My husband, my soul mate…and father of my child…I will love you and our baby until my dying breath."

* * *

_…Brooklyn; Ruby's office, that evening…_

"So you and Molly are getting together tonight?" Leo asked as he leaned against the doorway of his wife's office with a smile as he gazed lovingly at her. Ruby's glow was radiant, and the fact that it was due to the two lives growing inside of her made her even more beautiful in Leo's eyes. He could not stop himself from counting his blessings for having such a sweet and beautiful woman in his life.

"Yes," Ruby answered with a nod as she sat back in her chair and gently rubbed her five-month baby bump. It was a little larger than the average bump, but only just barely and it was because she was carrying twins. "Max's team is on duty for the rest of the week and she's been feeling lonely…not to mention nervous since she's only got one more month to go, so she's coming over for a relaxing girl's night…complete with chick flicks and junk food."

"That's good," Leo said with a nod. "I hope the two of you have fun, and I'm glad the two of you have become such good friends."

"So am I," Ruby answered with a smile. "And I'm glad that you and Max get along so well."

"Well, he's a great guy…honorable, loyal, and he loves his family…what's not to like?" Leonardo asked with a smile. "You know…why don't you ask Molly to just stay with us?" he suggested. "During the times Max is on duty, I mean…that way she wouldn't be alone at night. Truth be told, I don't like the idea of her being alone at night in her condition."

"Oh, Leo that's a wonderful idea," Ruby said with a growing smile as she rose to her feet and closed the distance between her husband and herself. "I'm sure she'll go for it," she said as she kissed Leo's cheek.

"Good," Leo said before brushing a kiss to his wife's lips and gently holding her close as he rested a hand on her baby bump. "Well, I'd best get back to the team. Come and see me before you leave?"

"Don't I always?" Ruby asked with a playful smile. "With a big kiss, no less?"

Leo chuckled before kissing Ruby again though this time a little deeper. "Yes you do," he said with the softest of growls. "I'll see you tomorrow morning when I get home. I'll be quiet when I come into the bedroom so I don't wake you. Try to sleep face up so I can kiss you," he said with a smile.

Ruby smiled and her heart fluttered. "I will."

"Be sure to give Matti a big hug and kiss for me when you pick him up from your parents'," Leo said as he lovingly brushed his thumb over Ruby's belly.

"I will," Ruby said as she rested a hand over Leo's. "And I'll be sure to read the twins an extra poem. It won't be a haiku, but I'll be sure to apologize to them," she said with a small giggle.

Leonardo smiled and chuckled softly. "I'm sure they'll forgive you."

The nights that he was off duty, after reading Matthew a story at bedtime, Leo had gotten into the habit of reading Japanese haikus to his unborn twins. He would sit with his carapace against the headboard while Ruby rested back against his plastron, and he would read from an old book of Haiku's that Splinter had left him. They were written in Japanese, and he would read the chosen haikus aloud in Japanese first before translating them into English for Ruby.

Ruby giggled before kissing her husband once more. "You'd better get back," she said while reluctantly stepping away.

Leo heaved a melodramatic sigh. "Alright, but just remember…_you_ threw _me_ out," he said with a playful grin before turning and striding from the office—passing a delivery boy carrying a brown box without so much as a second thought. As he approached the staircase, he was just debating whether to stop over in homicide to say hello to Claudia before rejoining his team when the sound of bloodcurdling, hysterical screams reached his ears.

It was Ruby!

Turning on his heel, Leonardo sprinted back to his wife's office—sidearm drawn as he pushed his way through the other officers who were rushing to the scene. Reaching the office first, Leo all but flew inside to see his wife huddled on her knees in a corner with her face covered as she alternated between screaming and sobbing hysterically.

"Ruby?" Leo holstered his firearm as he hurried to his wife's side and dropped to his knees beside her. "Ruby what is it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her violently trembling body as Ruby's hands moved down to rest protectively over her baby bump. "Are you alright? What is it?"

Wordlessly, Ruby pointed to her desk and Leonardo recognized the box that had been carried in by the delivery boy.

"Ruby, what—"

"OH, GOD!" a female officer cried upon peering into the box and promptly emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, my God!" another officer said while crossing himself after looking in the box.

"Oh, that's sick!"

"Holy shit!"

"Who would do something like that?"

"Mother of God…"

As Ruby began to rock herself back and forth, Leonardo slowly stood and left her side in order to move to the desk—cautiously peering inside the box and steeling himself for whatever horror awaited him.

He had expected a severed limb, an organ, or maybe even a dead animal.

Leonardo was _not_ however expecting to find the body of a baby boy so small and helpless that it still had its umbilical cord attached, and was still covered with blood from having obviously been cut from his mother's womb. "Oh, my God…" his voice was barely above a whisper, and his body began trembling with disgust, rage and sorrow.

He was disgusted at that fact that someone was sick and malicious enough to do something so vicious to one _so_ innocent.

He was enraged that his wife had been the target of the macabre gift…

And after all of that, Leonardo was filled with sorrow when he made out the unquestionably pointed ears, the face that was a beautifully unique mix of both human and lupine features, the downy beginnings of fur, and a tail.

The baby was Molly and Max's.

There was no doubt in Leonardo's mind about it, and in a moment that seemed to last for hours, everything around Leo seemed to stand perfectly still.

Where was Max?

Where was Molly?

Was Molly even alive?

Why had the baby been sent to Ruby?

Leonardo's eyes widened as the cold realization made its way to the front of his mind.

Ruby was being targeted!

Whoever did this to Molly was going to come after Ruby next.

"Oh, my God!" an officer cried. "I…I think it's still alive!"

Leonardo snapped to attention, and even before he looked back into the box, his ears became attuned to the soft, barely audible mewling of the baby as he moved weakly and searched blindly for the comfort of his mother.

"It can't be," another officer said in disbelief. "How could something that small and helpless still be alive?"

Ruby was at Leo's side in an instant—all but ripping her sweater from her body before reaching into the box and gently lifting the baby while carefully wrapping him in the sweater. Once she had finished, she held the small baby close and gently rocked him while whispering softly into the small, pointed ear that was closest to her—her eyes glistening with tears as she gazed at her husband.

Ruby did not need to say anything for Leonardo to know that she knew who the baby was. Though it pained him to not be with his wife, Leo knew that there was much to be done, and it was with that in the front of his mind that he began barking orders.

"Someone find that delivery boy and bring him back here! Let's get an APB out for a Max and Molly Frankle. Molly might still be alive and in need of medical attention. Along those lines, get the paramedics here _now_! Every second wasted is nail in this baby's coffin. GO!"

* * *

_…Chief Benson's office; an hour later…_

"If the two of you don't stop acting like a couple of five-year olds, I'm suspending the both of you until further notice," Chief Benson growled from behind his desk as he narrowed his eyes at Claudia and Detective Finkle from the special victims unit.

He had just been about to go home after a triple shift when the entire station erupted in controlled hysteria over the 'miracle baby', as the surviving hybrid was now being called. The baby had since been rushed to the Hospital E.R., and was in borderline critical condition. The search continued for the baby's parents, and all the police who could be spared were on that task. As a result of this however, all thoughts and plans of going home to his wife and bed were put on indefinite hold. Naturally, this made Chief Benson more than a little cranky, and his mood was not at all helped when two detectives from two different departments spilled into his office as they _each_ demanded control over the case.

"Chief, there's a baby involved in this case," Detective Finkle protested. "That puts this case right into SVU jurisdiction."

"Oh, and you're _honestly_ going to stand there and tell me that there's no homicide involved here?" Claudia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_All_ we have here is an abandoned baby, Detective Lucci," Detective Finkle said. "That's _hardly_ a homicide."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "_Abandoned_? No, no, no…you find _abandoned_ babies in alley dumpsters or on doorsteps. You _don't_ find abandoned babies in boxes that are delivered to specific people." She turned to Chief Benson. "Sir, this is _obviously_ a homicide and therefore should be placed with the homicide department."

"How do you even know for _sure_ that it's a homicide?" Detective Finkle asked. "There's no body."

Claudia slowly turned her head so she was staring at the man who was rapidly becoming an annoyance she wished she could punch in the throat. "Just because we haven't _found_ a body yet doesn't mean that there _isn't _one to be found, Finkle. If _you_ were a woman and a baby was cut out of _your_ womb, do you _honestly_ think that you would survive?"

"It happens everyday, Lucci," Detective Finkle said in a tone heavy with condensation. "They're called C-Sections."

"Yeah, and _those_ babies are placed within the protective custody of their parents," Claudia snapped. "They're _not_ put into cardboard boxes with their umbilical cords still attached and hand-delivered to another woman who's pregnant with a hybrid."

Detective Finkle gave a small shrug. "Oh, is Dr. Hamato is pregnant with a hybrid?" he asked nonchalantly.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "You _do_ know she's married to Leonardo Hamato, don't you? Or is your head so far up your ass that you can't see anything else because you're blinded by the stink of your own shit?"

Detective Finkle narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth in a snarl as he took a step towards Claudia. "Why you—"

"Detective Finkle!" Chief Benson bellowed. "Stand down!" He looked to Claudia once he was certain the other detective was under control. "Detective Lucci…anymore comments like that in my presence, and I'll suspend you without pay until further notice." He sighed and relaxed a little. "Now…Lucci, while you make valid points, I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Detective Finkle. There's no body, therefore it's _not_ a homicide."

Claudia sighed and looked to Chief Benson with desperation. "But chief…I _know_ the parents. I _know_ how much they wanted their baby. What happened with that baby…his parents would _not_ have done that."

Chief Benson sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, detective but my hands are tied. Unless you can provide a body that can prove beyond reasonable doubt that this case is a homicide, then I'll have no choice but to assign it to SVU."

"But chief, I—" Claudia was cut off by a sudden burst of activity outside of Chief Benson's office. "What the…?"

"Chief!" a uniformed officer exclaimed as he burst into the room. "Chief, we found a body!"

"What kind of body?" Chief Benson asked as he stood.

"It's a woman sir," the officer said. "Human…she…she _was _pregnant." He looked as though he were desperately trying not to gag. "Her stomach was sliced open…"

Chief Benson sighed heavily before closing the file on his desk and handing it to Claudia so she could take it to the captain of the homicide department. "Looks like you win, detective. But I would hardly call it a victory."

* * *

_…Autopsy; a little later…_

"So what can you tell us about our victim, bones?" Joshua asked Dr. Stevens as he kept his eyes pointedly averted from Molly's corpse when the sheet was drawn back. He could handle bullet wounds as well as stab wounds. He could even handle the sight of someone having been beaten to death. But he could _not_ handle something of the level of viciousness that was currently on display on the autopsy table. After all, he had a wife of his own, and they had two children together. Every time he looked down at the victim, all he could see was his wife in her place, and that thought made the sight before him even more unbearable.

He had almost not had to endure this.

The homicide captain had been about to assign the case to another team, but Claudia had all but pounced on him and demanded the case be assigned to her—claiming that she believed it to be somehow linked to the Leatherhead case. So now here he was…

Praying to God that his dinner stayed down.

Claudia for her part stood at the edge of the autopsy table and gazed sadly down at Molly's face. While she had not been close with her, Claudia had still considered her to be a friend. But even if she had _not_ been a friend, what had happened to Molly was unforgivable and beyond tragic.

Dr. Stevens sighed heavily and gave his head a sad shake. "Judging by the clotting around the massive stomach wound, I am very sad to say that our poor victim was alive when her baby was cut out of her."

Joshua had to physically turn away at that announcement, and he pressed a hand to his mouth as he felt bile rise in his throat.

"Please tell me she wasn't conscious," Claudia said softly. "Did you find _any_ kind of drug in her system?"

Dr. Stevens breathed another heavy sigh while slowly shaking his head. "I found no drugs in her system at all. She would have gone into shock and drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the ordeal, but she would have felt everything," Dr. Stevens continued. "And though it would've proved fatal if left untreated, it was the two puncture wounds to the lungs that were the killing blows."

"Monsters," Joshua uttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Weapons used?" Claudia asked in a soft yet clear voice.

"Judging by the size and viciousness of the stomach wound, I'm going to venture that it was a butcher knife," Dr. Stevens said. "But for the stab wounds…"

"Ice pick?" Claudia asked.

Dr. Stevens' eyes widened a little as he regarded the detective. "Yes…an ice pick," he answered with a small nod. "How did you—"

He was cut off by the combined sounds of a struggle coupled with panicked voices and what sounded like enraged snarls coming from the corridor just outside the doors. Moments later, and enormous, black, mutant wolf burst in through the doors with three uniformed police officers clinging to him in attempts to bring him down.

"Max!" Claudia exclaimed as she hurriedly stepped into his path and held up her hands. "Max, please! You can't be here!" She squawked in surprise when she suddenly found herself airborne and flying towards a wall. "Shit!" She barely had time to turn her body just enough in mid-air to avoid crashing head-on into the wall. Her right shoulder and hip took the brunt of the impact, and she gave a small yelp of pain as a distinctive 'pop' reached her ears. Groaning, she winced and crumpled to the floor while gripping her right arm.

"Claudia!" Joshua ran to his partner's side and helped her into a sitting position. "Claudia? Claudia are you okay?"

"My shoulder," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I…I think it's dislocated."

"Here, let me help you," Joshua said as he took Claudia's free hand and put it on his thigh. "Ready?"

"Just do it," Claudia growled while beginning to tighten her grip on her partner's leg—clenching her jaw to stifle her scream and digging her nails into Joshua's thigh as her shoulder was popped back into place.

"You okay?" Joshua asked while wincing.

Releasing her partner's leg, Claudia winced while gingerly rubbing her shoulder. "I'll live," she grunted. "I'm just glad he didn't through me through the window," she said as she allowed Joshua to help her to her feet—her eyes fixed on Max as he stared down at the corpse of his wife and beloved lifemate with tears streaming down his face and creating matted trails in his fur.

Dr. Stevens and the officers had given the giant wolf a wide berth—not knowing what to expect from the grieving creature after Claudia had been tossed aside as though she had weighed no more than a bag of feathers. They expected violence. They expected a rampage.

They did _not_ however expect for Max to gather his wife's broken and mutilated body and cradle it against his own with trembling arms and helplessly nuzzling her hair and neck before throwing back his head and emitting a howl so mournful and an anguished that it froze the blood and brought tears to the eyes of all in the room.


	47. Chapter 47

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated. You don't believe me? Go ahead and read the following...

**Victoria****:** Wow…I must truly say that I am impressed. For someone who was so "baffled" by all the positive response my story has received and who has so many problems with my story and my writing, you sure stuck it out until the end. Whereas _other_ people who don't like what they read would have stopped and called it a day,_ you_ went above and _beyond_ the call of duty by continuing until the end. To have navigated your way through _all _the maelstrom of "repetition" and the sea of "OOC" characters with such incredible skill…you truly are both the Lewis i the Clark of fanfiction readers. You are a true Magellan of the literary seas, and I both salute you and raise my hat to you.

In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. Let me take the time to explain _why_.

For starters, regarding my making the characters OOC: The fact that you are implying that I know little, or nothing, about the fandom is both rude and insulting. Excuse me for choosing to explore their hidden depths and to not stay within the cookie cutter ways in which they have been portrayed (you should probably take note of that fact that I'm not the _only_ author on this site to do that). Not to mention, as stated in my story description, the turtles are 34 years old in this story. They are _no longer_ teenagers. They have grown up and have assimilated themselves into the everyday groove of 'normal' society; therefore, as a result of all their new experiences both good and bad, they have been molded and changed from the teenagers they once _were_ and into the _adults_ that they now _are_. If you had been paying _any_ attention at all to what you were reading, you would have noticed that.

Regarding the repetitive use of the ice pick/using a baby as a plot device: If history (Vlad the Impailer, just to name one) and the media ('Dexter' just to name one) have taught us anything, it is that psychopathic sociopaths are methodical and rarely, if ever, do they deviate from their patterns. Not only that, but they don't care who they hurt in order to achieve their goal. The people they hurt are simply a means to an end. _This_ is the kind of person that the main villain of my story is. Again, if you had truly been paying attention to what you were reading, you would have noticed that.

Regarding my chapters becoming repetitive: Once again, if history has taught us anything, it is that people who are opposed to certain ideals or people (i.e., Hitler and his Nazis, white supremacists (or rather racists of any kind), terrorists, PETA, etc) never contented themselves with a singular attack before retreating quietly into the night. Rather, theirs was a continuous strike. So too the Humanists in my story keep rearing their ugly heads. They are meant to represent the ugly and corrupt underbelly of society. Like the Jews, African Americans, and homosexuals of old, so too must the turtles go through their own share of troubles as they strive for acceptance in the world.

Regarding including a warning in my A/N: The last I checked, I included a warning for graphic content in the story description that all readers see in the main story index before actually deciding if they _want_ to read the story in question. This should therefore forewarn not only _you_ but any other reader of what may lurk within the pages of my story so that I don't _have_ to include a warning at the begining of _every_ single chapter. Once again, _if_ you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that.

Now, regarding my story being 'overdue' for an ending: You are the first and _only_ person to complain about the length of my story so I am not even going to dignify that complaint with a response.

Am I being catty? Perhaps, but in all fairness, it was in response to _your_ cattiness. As I stated above in my A/N, I welcome _constructive_ criticism, i.e., suggestions that would help make my story even better. What _you_ offered was neither constructive _nor_ criticism; rather, it was simply a laundry list of what pissed you off-thereby taking you out of criticism territory and placing you squarely into flaming territory. Your 'review', if one could even call it that, was belittling and unsupported. But more to the point, it was rude and insulting. If you found that you did not care for my fic, then you should have simply stopped reading it instead of wasting your time and thereby forcing me to waste _my_ time in composing this response to your flame. Actually, I take that back. I don't view this as a waste of time, for you see, my written works are my babies. As such, when they are attacked in such a way, I _will_ rise to their defense like any self-respecting parent.

All of that being said, I have nothing left to say to you.

**My loyal readers:** I sincerely apologize for my above rant, but as Victoria either does not have a FF/net account or she simply did not log in to leave her 'review' (thereby disallowing me to respond to her via PM), I thought this the best way to respond to here instead of bothering one of the other Victorias (there are several different ones) on FF/net. While I don't know what the odds of her continuing to read my story are, it's nevertheless the principle of the matter. Again, to all you, my loyal readers, I sincerely apologize.

**Morbid Crow:** As always my dear friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 47**

* * *

_…The next day…_

"Yes, that half-breed brat is still alive," the man spoke into the mouthpiece of his cell phone as he exited the building and began making his way towards his motorcycle. "But that's only because it's on life support. It's so weak, there's no way it can survive another day." He fell silent s he listened to the voice on the other line. "Yes…yes, Mistress I understand," he said as he snaked a finger under the collar of his dress shirt and lightly brushed it against the metal, choke collar he wore around is neck. "Yes, Mistress." The man smiled slowly. "Consider it done."

The man hung up once his call had ended and mounted his motorcycle. As he settled himself, his mind was a whirl with his assignment as he continued to finger the collar. It had been a gift-signifying that he belonged to the woman who had given it to him. He had never once thought he would be the type for that. He never thought he would be the type who would willingly sign over his life to another in such a complete way.

In all his life, he had always viewed those who allowed themselves to belong to another in such a way...to be _used_ in such a way were freaks. After all, who could ever get pleasure from so bring at another's beck and call?

Apparently _he_ did.

But then again, after all his Mistress had done for the Humanist movement as well as the human race, how could he do anything _but_ serve her?

How could he do anything but _worship_ her and kiss the ground upon which she walked?

It was his honor...

It was his privilege...

It was his _pleasure_.

Dominique…

How he worshipped the ground she walked upon.

From the moment the man had met her, he had been awed by her dedication and devotion to the cause for humanity. She was such an amazing woman, and _he_ had been fortunate enough to have gained her notice.

"Hey, Finkle…we're going to the bar for a couple beers. You comin'?"

Detective Finkle snapped out of his reverie before slipping his phone into his pocket and turning to his fellow detectives with a smile. "I'll meet up with you guys later. There's something I have to do first."

With that, Detective Finkle put on his helmet and started up his motorcycle before easing it out into traffic. As a member of the Special Victim's Unit, it was his job to protect people who were victimized. That included children as well. His first instinct was to disobey his orders and do everything in his power to disobey his orders and instead ensure the child's safety.

But that thought was quickly short-lived as he rode in the direction of the hospital.

After all, this child was a blight on the face of humanity. It, like its father, was a creature that should not exist. It had to be destroyed. For the sake of humanity, it had to be destroyed…

Just like the creature growing within Dr. Hamato.

They had to be destroyed, and they _would_ be destroyed.

By _his_ hand, they would be destroyed.

* * *

_…Somewhere in New York…_

"Is your toy on his way?" Sam asked as he looked up from the organized mess on his worktable. Arranged in specific piles before him were various components necessary to construct his latest set of explosives.

"Yes," Dominique answered with a smile as she leaned over the worktable and watched her brother work. "I knew he would be beneficial to our ranks and our cause. As it is, it was _he_ who made sure my file got passed to the right people…that all the right people saw my 'good behavior' so I could be let out of my sentence early."

Sam grinned. "Yes, he has proved useful…not to mention, he's been a nice playmate for you, my dear sister."

Dominique chuckled darkly while giving a small, graceful shrug of her shoulders. "He serves his purpose…and he _is_ rather fun to play with." She sat on the edge of the table. "The way he blindly follows me while revering me…he lets me do anything and _everything_ I want to him."

"Yes," Sam said with a chuckle. "Just remember, Dom my dear...if you break your toy, you can't play with it anymore."

Dominique grinned and giggled. "Then I'll just have to get a new one, won't I?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, this is true. Until that day comes though, you may want to look into getting your current toy a new gag."

"Oh? Have we been disturbing you, brother dear?" Dominique asked.

"Just these past few days," Sam answered. "While the walls of our home are thicker than the average apartment, they're not completely soundproof," he said with a wry grin.

Dominique giggled softly. "Point taken. Now that you mention it, his gag _has_ seen better days...I really should look into getting a new one. "She sighed softly. "It _will_ be a shame when my toy wears out his usefulness, though..."

"Do you think he will?" Sam asked as he went back to his work.

Dominique shrugged. "All things must come to an end. I don't expect him to last forever, but unil that day comes I will continue to use him as I see fit."

"I have every confidence that you will, my dear sister."

"What are your plans for these?" Dominique asked as she surveyed the explosives.

Sam simply smiled as he raised his gaze to his sister's. "It never hurts to plan ahead," he said with a smile. "I always like to have a ready supply so I can simply execute a plan without having to delay. Just look at my work with that bakery all those months ago."

Dominique giggled before pouting. "Such a waste of perfectly good pastries though..."

"Yes," Sam said with a sigh. "And the damned turtle wasn't even harmed...but I got the freak whore, and that's the nest best thing," he said with a smile before holding up the bomb he was currently working on. "But I _do_ have a plan for this particular batch," he said as his smile grew.

"Care to share?" Dominique all but purred-her almost black eyes glittering with excitement.

Sam pouted thoughtfully. "I still haven't worked out the timing of it, but it will give me the perfect opportunity to snatch up the shy, little Violet...and get rid of that damned, freak-fucking fag of an uncle of hers along with his disgusting lover."

Dominique squealed in girlish delight while clapping her hands. "Oh, how I love it when you multi-task! What are your plans for little Violet?"

Sam grinned sadistically. "I plan on taking my time in making her regret the moment she spread her legs for that freak."

"She might make a nice pet for you," Dominique suggested. "It just seems like such a shame to waste such a beauty." She smiled cruelly. "And just think of how much pleasure it would give you to punish her over and over again for spurning you for a mutant."

Sam's smile grew and he reached up to tuck a dark strand of hair behind his sister's ear. "I _do_ love the way your mind works."

* * *

_…Maternity ward; a little later…_

Ruby and Leonardo stood on either side of Max as he stood before the incubation chamber which held his son, and together, the three of them gazed down at the newborn as he slept.

Cleaned, and in a warm environment, Adam, as his Max had named him, slept peacefully on his stomach. While he was hooked up to a monitor in order to keep track of his vitals, because he was only a month premature, his lungs were developed enough to allow him to breath without the use of a tube. His little hands were formed into tiny fists, and every so often, his tail would wag or his ears would twitch as he dreamt.

As he watched his son, Max wept silently-tears forming wet, matted trails down his furred cheeks. He was unashamed by his show of grief. Molly had been the love of his life, and he knew he would never have another.

Wolves mated for life.

Max knew he would raise his son alone. But as he felt the powerful hand Leo had on his shoulder give a gentle squeeze and the small hand Ruby had placed in his larger, furred one, Max knew he would never be truly alone.

He had friends...

Friends that he and Molly had come to view as family.

Max knew that they would be there to help him in any way they could, and while that realization provided some small measure of comfort, it was not nearly enough to pull him out of his grief.

No...

Max knew that he would be grieving the loss of Molly...his wife...his lifemate for the remainder of his days. He would carry her loss with him in his heart like an eternally gaping wound that refused to heal. But he would love his son..._their_ son. There was no doubt in his mind that he would love, cherish and protect the small child sleeping before him.

After all, Adam was a true culmination of the love Max and Molly had shared for each other...

And Adam was the last real tie to Molly that Max had.

When he smelled the familiar scent of Doctor Cooper approaching, Max turned reluctantly from his son and watched the chimpanzee mutant silently as she looked over Adam's chart. "Well?" he asked softly after a few moments.

"It was touch and go for a moment when he was first brought in," Doctor Cooper admitted before smiling gently. "But everything looks stable now."

"When can I take him home?" Max asked softly with a small catch in his throat.

"So long as no problems arise between now and then, I don't see why you couldn't take him home tomorrow," Doctor Cooper answered.

"So soon?" Leo asked worriedly. "Not that it's a bad thing," he said hurriedly. "It's just that with everything he's been through…are you sure he'd be alright?"

Doctor Cooper smiled softly while nodding. "While only eight months along, Adam is developed enough that he's stronger than the average preemie would be. The fact that he's able to breath on his own is a good sign all on its own, and he finished every bottle he's been given at meal times." She sighed softly. "Besides…all things considered, I think that it would be more beneficial for little Adam to recover in a warm, home environment instead of a cold, sterile hospital."

"Thank you, doctor," Max said softly.

Doctor Cooper stepped closer to Max and gently squeezed his arm. "I truly am very sorry for your loss, Max. Molly was a wonderful woman."

"Thank you," Max said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

A moment later, Doctor Cooper turned and left—leaving the trio alone with the baby once more.

"Please tell Claudia I'm sorry about her shoulder," Max said softly as he turned his gaze back to his son.

"She's not mad at you," Ruby said gently as she allowed her head to rest against Max's bicep.

"Still…all the same," Max said. "I hurt her…I didn't mean to."

"She forgave you the moment it happened," Ruby said. "Trust me…she understands."

"Okay…but tell her anyway, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Ruby said before falling silent for a moment. "You really should eat something," she said gently.

"Don't worry about me," Max said softly. "If anything, _you_ should eat something."

"He's right," Leo said.

"I'm not hungry," Ruby said.

"Ruby…"

"Really, Leo," Ruby added. "I honestly don't think I could force myself to chew anything right now…"

"Will you at least let me get you a fruit smoothie from the hospital cafeteria?" Leo asked.

Ruby sighed. "Will it put you at ease?"

"Yes," Leonardo answered.

Ruby sighed once more. "Alright," she said with a small smile. "Bring me whatever flavor they have."

"On it," Leo said as he came around behind Max and kissed Ruby's temple. "I'll be right back." Moments later, he was gone.

"He only nags because he worries," Max said softly. "Because he loves you…"

"I know," Ruby said softly. "But _I'm_ the mother…shouldn't _I_ be the one acting like a mother hen?" she asked with a small grin as she tried to lift her friend's spirits.

"He's protecting his wife and the mother of his child," Max said. "It's what a husband _should_ do…" Moments later, he was besieged by a new wave of tears, and his great bulked heaved with his sobs.

Ruby stood on tip-toe as she wrapped her arms around Max's neck and gently held him to her. "You had no way of knowing," she murmured soothingly into Max's ear as she gently ran her fingers through the fur on the back of his neck. "It's not your fault, Max…please don't blame yourself." She continued holding the wolf close. "I know it hurts now…_believe_ me, I know how much it hurts. My late husband died before Matti was even born…and there were mornings when I could hardly get out of bed."

"How did you manage?" Max asked softly—his voice thick with tears.

"Matti," Ruby answered. "I knew that I had to be strong for my son…that he would need me more than ever. I pulled myself together for my son…but it wasn't without help. I had my parents with me as a source of support…just like you'll have Leo, the others and me. We're _all_ here for you…and for Adam. You're _not_ alone."

Taking Ruby's condition into consideration, it was with painstaking gentleness that Max tightened his powerful arms around the auburn-haired beauty. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're more than welcome," Ruby said with a gentle kiss to Max's cheek before drawing away with a slight hiss of pain as she gingerly touched her fingers to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Max asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…just a migraine," Ruby said with a groan. "I've been getting them a lot lately," she said as she reached into her purse only to frown. "Wonderful…I forgot my bottle of aspirin at home."

"There's a nurse's station at the end of the hall," Max said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sure they've got some there. I'll go check."

"There's no need to trouble yourself," Ruby said with a small smile. "I can go myself."

"It's no trouble at all," Max said firmly. "Please…" he began earnestly. "I couldn't save _my_ wife…let me at _least_ help Leo in making sure that _you _stay safe and healthy."

Ruby was truly touched, and as she gazed into Max's warm, golden eyes, she found she could not refuse him this simple request. "Alright," she said with a small smile and a nod.

Max nodded. "I'll be right back," he said before striding from the room.

Ruby turned her attention back to Adam and gently pressed her palm against the plastic wall of the incubator. "Your daddy loves you so much, little one," she said softly. "He'll never let anything happen to you." She smiled softly at the soft sound of footsteps entering the room. "That was fast," she said as she turned…

Only to have a man's hand close over her throat.

Ruby's eyes widened in panic and she tried desperately to scream, but found that she could only manage choked gasps. Her panic surged to its peak when she recognized the face of her attacker. "D…Detective Finkle…?" she managed.

"You brought this on yourself, Doctor Hamato," Detective Finkle said simply. "As if marrying a freak wasn't bad enough, you had to add to the decline of our race by letting it knock you up." He tightened his grip on the graceful throat.

"P…please," Ruby pleaded in a choked, barely audible voice as her vision began to darken under the man's iron grip. "Please…not…not my…babies…!"

"It's nothing personal against _you_, of course," Detective Finkle said. "I always liked you. You were always nothing but friendly and cheerful…but I can't let your babies live…or that disgusting little mutt," he said with his upper lip curled in revulsion. "I'll be killing it after I'm done with you."

"N…no!" Ruby choked out as emphatically as she was able. Fueled by a powerful, maternal instinct rather than the instinct for her own self-preservation, she drove her knee sharply up into Detective Finkle's groin in a last-stitch effort to free herself.

Detective Finkle's eyes bugged out of his head and he doubled over before dropping to his knees.

Knowing she did not have much time, Ruby did not even stop to catch her breath. She quickly opened the incubator and removed the adhesive, monitoring disks from Adam's little body before cradling him to her and bolting from the room. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Ruby, what is it?" Max asked worriedly as he nearly ran into Ruby on his way back to the room. He could smell Ruby's fear, and his eyes widened when he saw his now crying son in Ruby's arms. "What's-?" He took in the sight of the dark bruising already forming around Ruby's neck before seeing the recovering body of the male in the room, and he instantly knew what happened. "Get Adam out of here," he snarled. "GO!"

Ruby did not have to be told twice. She took off at a sprint towards the nurse's station just as the sounds of a struggle from inside the room reached her ears. "HELP! Someone! Someone call security!"

"Ma'am, what seems to be the problem a nurse asked as she hurried over to Ruby—her eyes landing on the crying baby in her arms. "Is that the Frankle baby? Ma'am, you _need _to get it back into incubation."

"No, you don't understand!" Ruby protested. "There's a –"

The sound of rapid gunfire followed by a yelp cut her off. Turning, Ruby's eyes widened helplessly as she saw Max fall into the hallway—blood pooling out around him. Screams erupted around her, and suddenly every nurse at the station was on the phone trying to get security guards as well as police to come deal with the situation. New fathers ran to their wives' rooms and barricaded the doors.

All was bedlam and chaos except for Ruby who was rooted to the ground in a state of horror-filled disbelief as she clutched a now screaming Adam to her. However, when she saw Detective Finkle step from the room and over Max's body with his smoking sidearm in his hand, her maternal instincts went into overdrive and she turned and bolted for the elevator as fast as her pregnant body would allow.

As Ruby turned the corner, she nearly ran headlong into Leo who had a cardboard tray of drinks in his hands—coffee for Max and himself and a smoothie for Ruby. At the sight of his panicked wife, the dark bruising on her creamy neck, and the screaming baby in her arms, Leo's eyes widened. "Ruby, what's?-"

"Detective Finkle!" Ruby blurted out. "He's a Humanist! He's after me! He tried to kill me…he wants to kill Adam." Tears welled up in her hazel eyes as she cradled the screaming hybrid protectively in her arms. "I…I think he killed Max!"

Leonardo's questions died in his throat when he saw the muzzle of a gun start to appear around the corner, and instinct took over. Tossing the tray of drinks aside, the warrior terrapin pushed his wife and the screaming baby behind him and drew the sidearm he always carried with him just as Detective Finkle came around the corner.

"Thanks for making my job easier," Detective Finkle said with a cold smile. "You may be a turtle, Hamato…but even your natural armor is a match against bullets.

Leonardo's golden eyes flashed as he narrowed them. "If you think this is going to be easy for you, you're sorely mistaken," he said with a low growl as he leveled his gun on the man. "Drop your weapon _now_!"

"What're you gonna do if I don't, Hamato? Shoot me? They'd throw the book at ya."

"Discharging your weapon in a _hospital, k_illing a firefighter, attempting to kill a pregnant woman because she's carrying a hybrid and then voicing the intent to kill a hybrid newborn," Leonardo growled as he listed the offences Detective Finkle was guilty of. "And _all _of this you did in front of witnesses…somehow I don't think that _I'm_ the one they'll throw the book at."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting, Hamato…_I'm_ a human. _I_ mean something in this world, whereas you…y_ou're_ a _mutant_. You're _nothing_!"

Leonardo drew himself up to his full height and leveled his intense and focused gaze on the man in front of him. "I am _not_ nothing. I am Hamato Leonardo…husband, father, police officer, _and_ American citizen. It is _you_ who are _nothing_, Finkle…just how many cases of human on mutant violence have simply 'disappeared' because of you? You've disgraced everything your badge stands for."

Detective Finkle narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth in a snarl. "Fuck you, Hamato," he growled as he leveled his gun on Leo before catching sight of Ruby nervously peeking out from behind him. He spat at her as he shifted his gun so it was pointed right between her eyes. "And fuck you for letting _him_ fuck you!"

Without so much as blinking, Leonardo pushed Ruby down just as Detective Finkle fired. The bullet just barely missed the back of his head and he felt the rush of air as it grazed by him. Once Ruby was down on the ground, Leo turned and in one smooth motion, came up on one knee, took aim and pulled the trigger—hitting Detective Finkle squarely in his dominant shoulder and thereby forcing him to drop his gun. Though his every instinct screamed at him to permanently remove this threat to his family, in the long run, Leonardo knew it would be easier on both him and his family if he did _not_ kill a fellow police officer.

The moment Detective Finkle dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees while clutching his shoulder in agony, Leonardo kicked the firearm away before pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and slapping them none too gently on Detective Finkle—roughly pulled his arms behind his back while doing so. Just as he was finishing, several security guards came running around the corner with their weapons drawn, and Leo simply pulled his badge out of his other pocket and held it up for all to see as he slowly stood.

"NYPD," he spoke calmly and clearly. "Don't shoot."

"That's the one!" one of the nurses exclaimed as she pointed to Detective Finkle's bleeding figure. "_He's_ the one who shot the wolf and started chasing that poor pregnant lady through the ward."

"The bitch is carrying a freak inside of her!" Detective Finkle spat. "She's carrying _two_ freaks!"

Leonardo growled and his fist connected with Detective Finkle's jaw with a resounding crack. "_Never_ talk about my wife or my children again," he said before punching him again. "_That _was for laying your dirty hands on my wife," he snarled before looking to the security guards. "Take him away and call for a squad care to pick him up."

"I already called the police," the nurse said.

"Good," Leo said with a nod before looking back to the guards. "Keep him isolated and detained until they get here." With that taken care of, Leo holstered his weapon and hurried to Ruby's side. "Are you alright?"

Ruby nodded as she trembled and wept silently. "I…I'm fine," she whispered. "And so is Adam," she said as she gently cradled the baby who had stopped screaming and was instead simply crying—feeling safe in Ruby's arms but still picking up on the hostile tension going on around him. "Ssshh…" Ruby whispered softly as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "You're safe now…"

Wrapping his arms around his wife and the baby, Leo gently helped Ruby to her feet and kissed her gently.

It was then that Ruby's eyes widened. "Leo! Max!" With that, she hurried back to Adam's room and dropped to her knees beside the wolf just as a crash team was arriving on the scene. "Max?" She gently shook her friend by the shoulder. "Max?"

Max's eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked several times before he was able to focus his gaze on Ruby. "Adam?" he rasped.

"He's safe," Ruby said with a gentle smile as she shifted the baby in her arms so that Max could see him.

Max smiled weakly. "Thank you…for…protecting him…" he rasped as he weakly smoothed his hands over his son's head.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we'll need you to step back," one of the EMTs said as he tried to usher Ruby away.

Max's arm shot out and his hand closed around Ruby's bicep, but his grip was very weak. "Take care of Adam…make…make sure he's safe…"

"What?" Ruby asked as she blinked away tears. "Of course I will, but you'll be there too," she said. "You're going to be there for him every step of the way," she continued as she tried to convince herself that her words were true.

Having come to kneel beside his wife, Leo hung his head as he surveyed the damage done to his friend. It did not take him long to see that all the bleeding wounds were fatal. Knowing that time was of the essence, he reached out and placed a hand over the one Max had on Ruby's arm. "I swear on my life that your son will be safe," he said in a low but firm voice.

Max gave a weak nod. "Thank you," he whispered before looking ahead of him and smiling weakly as he reached out with a shaking hand. "Molly…I…I'm coming…" With a final rattling breath, Max was gone—his golden eyes fluttering closed forever.

* * *

_…Station; two hours later…_

"Damn, I still can't believe it," Joshua said with a small shake of his head as he peered into the interrogation room through the double-sided glass. "I mean, Finkle…who would've thought…?"

"I never liked that guy," Claudia said as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as she too peered through the glass. "Something about him never sat well with me."

"Is that why you wanted his case?" Joshua asked.

"Partially…but mostly because if he's somehow in any way connected to Molly Finkle's murder, or Leatherhead's, or any of the other cold, mutant cases piling up on my desk, then he might be the answer I need to solving these cases."

"Good point, Chicken Little."

Claudia stared at her partner before giving a small shake of her head. "I've never understood that phrase."

"Me neither," Joshua admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "But it's fun to say. So…how're Ruby and Leo handling this?"

Claudia sighed. "How do _you_ think?"

"That bad, huh?" Joshua asked before sighing. "Yeah…I know I'm going to be having nightmares for a week…I can't even imagine what those two are going through."

"Me neither," Claudia said while setting her jaw. "Which why I want to nail this son of a bitch. I don't care _if_ he's a cop…right now, he's just another scumbag murderer. He's not getting any special treatment from me."

"Right behind ya, partner," Joshua said with a nod before heading to the door that would lead into the interrogation room. "So…you want to be 'good cop' or 'bad cop'?"

"Bad cop," Claudia answered without any hesitation.

"I never get to be the bad cop," Joshua said with a small pout.

"That's because you can never keep a straight face," Claudia answered simply.

"Can I help it if I'm such a nice fella?"

Despite the situation, Claudia grinned. "Nope, and don't you ever change."

"Don't plan on it," Joshua said with a wink.

"Good," Claudia said before putting on her 'war face' and placing her hand on the doorknob. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

_…At home…_

"So that's what happened," Leonardo said in a clear but mournful voice as he sat beside Ruby—his arm wrapped lovingly and protectively around her shoulders as she silently fed Adam from a bottle.

In light of the events that had occurred that day, Doctor Cooper had allowed Leo and Ruby to take Adam home with them instead of having Adam stay in the hospital until the next day as originally planned—deeming the home environment more safe and beneficial for the infant. They had come home to find Raphael, Michelangelo and Tabitha attempting to watch television—the three of them still completely shaken by what had happened to Molly.

While he knew Claudia could handle herself, Raphael was still terrified for her. No sooner had Leo finished retelling what had happened, did Raphael excuse himself before grabbing his coat and hurrying out the door. Even though he was off duty, he would go to the station-to make certain that his woman and chosen mate remained safe. After all, in a world where cops could not even trust their fellow officers, Raph was not taking any chances with Claudia's safety.

Though he never verbally said anything, Mikey was terrified that Tabitha would leave him the way that Ivy had done. From the moment they had heard the news, he had scarcely left the tiny blonde's side—terrified that if he left her alone for just a moment that she would simply vanish from his life. It had hurt when Ivy had left him, there was no doubt of that, but Michelangelo knew that if Tabitha ever left him that there would be no recovery.

There would be no healing of his broken heart…

Not if Tabitha left him.

Tabitha for her part had not left Mikey's side and had not minded his clinginess—seeming to feel his need for reassurance of her love for him. She had even called in sick to the theater. Truth be told, she was terrified of being alone. After all, Molly had been alone when she had been taken. She also could not help but worry for Claudia. As strong and brave as the lovely Italian was, she was still right in the thick of all the ugliness.

Yet, despite her fear, Tabitha knew that she would never allow it to make her leave Mikey or the rest of the motley group that had become her family. So she had nestled into Michelangelo all through Leonardo's tragic tale—never once moving with the exception of squeezing Mikey's hand on occasion to show him that she was with him until the end.

"You're a very brave woman," Devon said from where he was seated on the arm of the loveseat so he was in a better position to see Adam.

"Yes, she is," Leo said with a loving but sad smile as he brushed a tender kiss to his wife's temple.

"I wouldn't say that," Ruby admitted softly once Adam finished his bottle. She placed it down on the table in front of her and gently placed the infant over her shoulder and rubbed his back until she heard the audible sound of his burp. "I was terrified the whole time...I think I almost peed myself at one point," she admitted as she cradled Adam in her arms once more."

"May I?" Devon asked.

Ruby handed Adam to him without a second thought.

"And you should never feel ashamed about your fear," Richard said as he came o stand beside Devon-smiling softly down at the baby in his lover's arms.

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod as his arm tightened around Ruby. "We all feel it...but the fact that you, despite your fear, did not simply roll over and accept your possible fate...the fact that you saved Adam as well as yourself and our unborn children..." He kissed his wife tenderly after turning her face gently towards his. "You are without a doubt the bravest woman I have ever had the honor to know."

"Totally, sis," Mikey said with a nod. "There's nothing wrong with being scared." He sighed softly. "So...what's going to happen with Adam?"

"We're meeting with Social Services tomorrow," Leo answered. "And we're going to petition to adopt him."

"But I thought it was frowned upon to let mutants adopt," Richard said softly as he gently brushed his hand over Adam's head.

"It is," Leonardo answered. "But we're going to use the argument of the guarantee of safety. What are the guarantees that Adam would be placed in with a family who would love and raise him instead of kill him?"

"Not very good," Devon said softly as he lightly touched his nose to Adam's.

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod. "We're going to use that argument and hope that it works. Besides...who better to raise a hybrid that an inter-species couple expecting their own hybrids?"

"Besides," Ruby said softly. "We promise Max that we would keep Adam safe."

"Yes," Leonardo answered with a nod. "And I will do everything in my power to ensure that Adam remains that way."

"Don't worry, you two. We'll all vouch for you. By the time we're through with her...or him, that social worker won't know what hit him...or her," Mikey said with a nod before looking to the stairs upon seeing some movement. "Hey, little dude," he said with a small smile in greeting to Matthew as he shuffled sleepily into the bedroom. "Have a nice nap?"

"Uh, huh," Matthew answered sleepily with a smile as he crawled onto his father's lap-his habit as of late since his mother's baby bump did not allow for him to make himself comfortable in her lap.

"Nice dreams?" Tabitha asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Matthew said as he let his head fall onto Leo's shoulder. "Candy...everything was candy."

"My kind of dream," Mikey said with a small chuckle.

"Who's that?" Matthew asked while pointing to the bundle in Devon's arms. His entire face lit up with excitement. "Is that my baby brother?"

"Well," Ruby began-unsure as to how to answer her son's question.

"Cousin," Richard interjected. "He's your cousin." He gazed down into Devon's warm eyes when his lover looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "That is, if it's alright with you," he said softly.

Devon's smile widened and he lovingly licked Richard's cheek. "It's alright with me, love..._more_ than alright." He looked to Ruby and Leo. "So long as it's alright with the two of _you_."

Ruby looked to Leo and the two of them shared a small smile. "It's more than alright with the two of us," Ruby said as she turned her gaze back to the two men. "You can count on the two of us to help you plead your case in any way."

"Thank you," Devon said with a soft smile before gently nuzzling Adam's cheek-his smile growing when the small baby cooed happily.

"Can I see?" Matti asked as he carefully climbed over his mother's lap.

"Of course," Devon said as he carefully shifted Adam so the small boy could see.

"Wow...he's cool looking," Matthew said with a smile.

While Matthew and the two men were otherwise occupied, Michelangelo turned his attention back to Leo. "You tell Donnie about any of this yet?"

"No," Leo answered with a shake of his head. "Somehow I didn't think this would be a good thing to say over the phone." He sighed softly. "Besides...Donnie's been so paranoid lately..."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a heavy sigh. "I know..."

* * *

_...Station; fifteen minutes later..._

"So, Finkle...you in the habit of strangling pregnant women?" Claudia asked as she leaned against the wall with her ankles crossed and her hands in her pockets. Thus far, the interrogation was proving to be frustrating and fruitless. Detective Finkle had not uttered a word, but Claudia was not about to give up. "How about shooting innocent victims in hospitals?"

"They had it coming," was all Detective Finkle said. He was seated across from Joshua and his hands were handcuffed to his metal chair.

"Did you act alone?" Claudia asked.

"Go fuck yourself, Lucci."

"You're really not helping your case here, Finkle," Joshua said. "You've got a laundry list of wrong from this stunt you pulled, and I've gotta tell you that your sentence won't be a promising one."

"You think I'm scared?" Detective Finkle asked.

"You _should_ be," Claudia said with a small smile. "Do you know what inmates do to a new prisoner when they find out he _used_ to be a cop? If the biggest and baddest motherfucker in there didn't kill you during your first night, you can rest assured that he'd make you his butt-puppet."

"Look, Finkle," Joshua said. "You've been a cop for a long time, and I have a feeling that deep down you still respect the law...that this was just a lapse in judgment. Maybe you were influenced by someone. If that's the case, we can get you a Plea Bargain...so long as you come clean and give up the rest of the group."

"So what's it going to be, Finkle?" Claudia asked as she uncrossed her ankles and slowly strode over to the table. "Butt-puppet or snitch?"

"Go fuck yourself, you freak-whore guinea," Detective Finkle hissed.

Joshua let out a low whistle and looked cautiously over to Claudia. His partner's face was an impassive mask, but Joshua could see the rage in her eyes.

"Call me that again, Finkle, and you're going to find yourself on the wrong end of a pistol-whipping," Claudia said in a low voice with narrowed eyes.

"She'll do it, man," Joshua said in his 'good cop' way of trying to appeal to the suspect. "She doesn't like you."

"Like Hell she would," Detective Finkle scoffed. "You're too self-righteous, Lucci. You're bluffing."

Without once removing her gaze from Detective Finkle's, Claudia unstrapped her sidearm from her holster and placed it deliberately on the table with her hand still gripping it. "Am I, now?" she asked simply while leaning forward on the desk and tilting her head to the side a little. "You feeling lucky, little man? Call me a freak-whore guinea just _one_ more time."

Though he said nothing, Joshua nervously licked his lips-completely unsure as to whether or not his partner really _was_ bluffing or not. This was a side of Claudia he had never seen before, and he suddenly found himself starting to feel sorry for Detective Finkle for getting on her bad side.

When Detective Finkle made no sound, Claudia continued on in her interrogation. "Now…did someone order the hit? Was it the same person who killed Molly Frankle? Who was it, Finkle? _Who_ was it that ordered the hit?"

"Go take one up the ass, you freak-whore guinea," Detective Finkle spat. "Go-"

He never finished his sentence.

Claudia's hand was a blur of flesh and black as she swung and connected her sidearm with the side Detective Finkle's cheekbone with a resounding crack. Blood spurted from Detective Finkle's mouth and nose, and she thought she saw a tooth fly out, but Claudia was unphased.

She had seen far worse than that in the past few days alone.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ, Lucci!" Joshua exclaimed as he rushed to his partner's side and forcibly drew her away before she could make good on her threat a second time.

"What?" Claudia questioned. "I _did_ warn him."

"That doesn't matter," Joshua said as he yanked Claudia from the room and closed the door behind them. "You'll be lucky if you don't lose your shield for that," he hissed.

"The way I saw it, it was self-defense," a nearby uniformed officer said.

"Yeah, me too," another officer agreed with a nod.

Claudia grinned. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"That mean you got a confession?"

Upon hearing the familiar, Brooklyn accent that made her blood boil, Claudia turned to see Raphael approaching. "Hey, babe," she greeted with a smile. "What're you doing here? I thought it was your day off."

"It is," Raph said with a nod while sliding an arm around Claudia's waist and drawing her close. "But with everything that's been goin' on...I just didn't like the idea of leavin' ya alone."

Claudia smiled. "Naw, baby that's sweet." She kissed her fiancé's cheek ."But really, I'm-"

There was a sudden explosion from the interrogation room.

Raphael's eyes widened in horror and he hurriedly grabbed Claudia and pushed her down face-first on the floor-shielding her body with his larger one. Blocking out all the screams and panicked shouts as his fellow officers ran around in organized chaos to put out the flames, Raph instead absorbed himself completely into Claudia-listening to the sound of her breathing and making sure she was not injured.

"Babe? Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, baby I'm fine...but you _are_ kind of cutting off my air supply."

"I'll give ya mouth-ta-mouth later," Raph said dryly. "But I'm not lettin' ya up unless I'm sure it's safe."

"Claudia?" Joshua coughed as he shifted his way out from under a small pile of rubble. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, partner," Claudia said as she waved a hand as best she could. "Just a little banged up, but nothing a hot bath and a stiff drink won't fix."

"Fires are out!"

"These fires are out too!"

"Hear that, babe? You can get off me now."

Raphael slowly stood before helping Claudia to her feet. His clothing was a little singed and burned, and he had some cuts from where the shattered two-way glass had cut him, but other than that he was fine.

"Someone check to make sure this wasn't a distraction so Finkle could escape," Claudia ordered as she cracked her neck.

"Something tells me that wasn't the case, detective," a uniformed officer said in an almost monotone voice as he moved to stand in the doorway.

"Why?" Joshua asked as he slowly rotated his shoulders before dusting himself off. "Where is he?"

"All over the place."

* * *

_...Myers residence; an hour later..._

"Your toy has been dealt with," Sam said as he walked into the living room and made his way to the bar.

Lounging on a divan, Dominique looked up from the book she was reading. "Thank you, big brother," she said with a smile before marking her page.

When news of Detective Finkle's capture reached her, Dominique thought it best to cut her losses. She did not want to risk having her plans ruined in the rare event that Detective Finkle talked, so she enlisted her brother to handle the problem.

"How did you do it?" Dominique asked.

"Disguised myself as a janitor and placed the explosive into the interrogation room that I knew they would be using for him, and I fixed it to go off once the temperature in the room reached a certain degree," Sam explained as he sipped his brandy and strode across the room to the divan.

"Did you get the bitch cop?" Dominique asked. "My toy _did_ mention that she's taken on the alligator's case. "

"No, I didn't get her," Sam said with a shake of his head as he sat down on the edge of the divan. "But don't worry sister dear," he said with a smile. "She'll be next."


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

Also, there were a couple lines of dialogue in the last chapter, as well as the chapter with Mona's wedding, that I borrowed from the movie 'Undercover Blues' (a totally AWESOME movie, btw...you should check it out if you havn't already). I borrowed them because they were awesome and perfectly fit the situations in which I placed them; however, I forgot to make a disclaimer note for them in those chapters (I fully intended to post a little disclaimer in those chapters, but I just got so caught up in what I was writing that I forgot to...it's an occupational hazzard of mine -,-). I hope this little note will serve as that. To those of you who are fans of the movie, you know which lines I'm talking about :)

**Morbid Crow:** As always my dear friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**My loyal readers:** Thank you SO much for all your support. It really meant the world to me.

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 48**

* * *

_…The next day…_

In the shower after her workout in the dojo, Claudia leaned her forehead against the tiled walls and simply let the warm spray of the water beat down on her. Her body still sore from yesterday, her muscles had screamed in protest during her work-out which consisted mostly of her aggressively beating one of the larger punching bags-not stopping until every muscle in her toned body was quivering with near exhaustion. Even then, she had to be practically dragged out of the dojo by Raph when he, Leo and Mikey came in for some sparring.

Claudia could not help it though. She was simply too enraged over what had happened yesterday...

Finkle...

He had been the one _solid_ lead Claudia had on her cases, and now he was gone. This only served to further prove to her that she had been on the right track...that Finkle was part of something bigger. But that satisfaction was short-lived.

After all, Finkle was dead, and for all intents and purposes, Claudia was back at square one.

Somehow, in the midst of all her inward thoughts, Claudia had managed to make it up to Raphael's room and run herself a hot shower while Raph took her place in the dojo to work off some anxiety-caused tension.

The shower felt so good...

The hot water had immediately began going to work on Claudia's tired body, and while she would have much rather soaked in a hot bath, she knew there would be no time for that. The social worker was due to arrive at Richard and Devon's home in an hour to hear their case as they petitioned for baby Adam. That meant that Claudia and the others-Donatello and Violet were returning from the Hamptons for this as well-had to be ready to leave soon in order to give their statements in support of the couple.

Gay and inter-species, Richard and Devon seemd to have more strikes than points in their favor. Yes, they were both more than gainfully employed, well off and more than able to provide for Adam, but it was highly frowned upon for mutants to adopt children. Dislike of the aside, it all came down to the safety of the child.

After all, what was to stop an innocent child from getting caught in the crossfire if a Humanist decided to attack the child's mutant parent?

But then on the opposite end of the spectrum, who would be better to raise a hybrid child than an inter-species couple?

Claudia sighed heavily before reluctantly turning off the water and stepping out onto the mat while wrapping a nearby towel around her. There were simply so many factors involved...

So much bureaucratic red tape.

It would truly be a miracle if things worked in favor of Devon and Richard. They, like Claudia and the others were hoping against all hope that the fact that Social Services would have no real way of knowing if the family they placed Adam with would be Humanist or not would be what swung the vote in their favor.

"God, I hope it works," she muttered to herself as she wrapped the towel around her wet hair like a turban after having dried the rest of her body. Comfortable with her nakedness, she padded into the bedroom and to the dresser where she opened the panty drawer of the small dresser that Raph had gotten for her.

Raphael had smashed the dresser that had once belonged to Deidra-a victim to his rage in the early days of their break-up. He had not gotten another one since he himself did not need a dresser. It was not like he and his brothers wore underwear or socks, and the rest of his clothing hung in half the closet. Save for when they were outside in public, Raph and his brothers spent their time 'naked'. But when Claudia had begun spending more and more time there, Raph had taken her to pick out a new dresser.

After all, there were certain items of female clothing that simply could not be hung.

Now in a bra of red lace and matching panties, Claudia padded over to the closet and opened the door before pulling out a pair of dark-wash jeans and a fitted, red tee without so much as a second thought. With the exception of when she was picking out an outfit for work, Claudia never put much time or effort into putting an outfit together. She saw it as wasted time that could have been put to better use.

Besides, Raphael thought she was beautiful just as she was.

Claudia smiled at that thought, and she touched the ring on her finger. In a matter of months, they would be married. They would be husband and wife, and in a few years, they would start a family of their own.

That thought forced Claudia's fantasy to come screaming to a halt. The thought of her children gowing up in a world where a violent sociopath roamed free and cut out unborn children from their mothers was enough to make Claudia want to yank out her own uterus. She would sooner make it impossible for her to have Raph's children than have what happened to Molly happen to her.

And _that_ was why she was so determined to put an end to whoever had done it. For her and Raphael's future children, and for all the other children who would be born into their family and other inter-species couples, Claudia _had_ to bring Molly's killer to justice.

A small part of her hoped that it had been Finkle, but that was quickly quashed. Claudia and Finkle had been on the same shift, and not once had Finkle left the station long enough to commit such a brutal and meticulous crime. No...while Finkle had no doubt been privy to the knowledge of the crime and looked the other way when the mysterious box had been delivered to Ruby, _he_ was not the murderer.

Besides, even if by some work of magic that Finkle _had_ been the one to kill Molly, the MO did not match his methodologies in the hospital. He had _shot_ Max and tried to strangle Ruby. Chances are, he would have either smothered Adam or broken his neck.

No ice pick had been involved.

As she slipped her feet into a pair of Birkenstocks, Claudia's mind was a whirl as she went over the details of her cases and stepped out of the room. She went over the case files individually in her mind. She had looked over them so many times that she had them practically memorized down to the last comma.

The ice pick was the key.

_That_ was what linked them all together.

Deep in thought, Claudia made her way down the stairs and was only vaguely aware of the goings on around her once she entered the main living area. It was not until Tabitha playfully swatted at her with a napkin that she finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, hey Tabs," she greeted with a small smile. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad," Tabitha answered with a smile as she casually straightened one of the straps of Claudia's tank top that had gone crooked. "How about yourself?"

"Alright, I guess," Claudia said as she watched Tabitha's fingers as they light trailed down her shoulder a little before being drawn away.

They were little and so very soft.

The two of them had been dancing around the subject of 'them' since Raph and Mikey had given them their blessing-the both of them wanting to explore what was between them, yet both of them too nervous to make the first move.

"You looked deep in thought," Tabitha said as she sat down on the arm of the nearby couch. "Are you worried about today?"

"A little...yeah," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm worried...but that wasn't all that I was thinking about."

"Oh?" Tabitha asked as she playfully poked her friend's flat belly. "Care to share?"

Claudia gently batted Tabitha's hand away before playfully taking her finger 'hostage'. "I was just thinking about all the cases I'm working on...trying to connect all the dots that link them together."

"You know, you _were_ ordered to take the next couple of days off," Tabitha said with a sigh as she slowly curled her finger around Claudia's thumb. "Why don't you take the opportunity to rest up and recover from yesterday? You know...like you're _supposed _to be doing," she said as she tried to make herself appear as stern as possible. "Incidentally, you may want to put on a sweater...somehow I don't think that bruises will help sell the image of stability...even though they were received in the line of duty."

Claudia sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she said as she let go of Tabitha's finger and turned back to the stairs. "And I can't help it," she said-somehow knowing that the small blond would follow her. "I'm getting closer to cracking this whole thing wide open. Why _else_ would someone have blown up Finkle?"

Instead of answering, Tabitha tilted her head to the side in thought. "You may also want to reconsider the jeans and the Birkenstocks..."

Claudia groaned. "I _hate_ dressing up," she said as she stepped onto Raph's floor.

"We're trying to make good impressions, remember?"

Claudia sighed and made her way into the bedroom. "I'm not wearing a skirt," she said as she gestured to the knee-length, skirt of layered, pale orange chiffon that Tabitha was wearing.

"You don't have to," Tabitha said with a smile as she walked into the closet as though it were her own and pulled out a pair of khakis and a red sweater. "Here," she said as she handed them over to Claudia. "Put these on while I find shoes."

Claudia grumbled as she slipped out of her jeans and into the pants Tabitha had picked out. "I can't believe I let you do this. I never even let my mom pick out my clothes."

"Well, then," Tabitha said with a smile as she emerged from the closet with a simple pair of red flats. "I'm very flattered."

"Yeah, you should be," Claudia said with a grin.

* * *

_...Dojo..._

Their sparring session long since over, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo somply stood in the middle of the dojo in triangle formation as they faced each other. They were all thinking the same thing, and neither one of them wanted to be the first. After several moments, however, it was Mikey who broke the thick silence with a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Dude, we _have_ to tell Donnie," Michelangelo said seriously as he regarded his eldest brother. "There's no point in trying to fool ourselves anymore."

"I know," Leonardo said as he hung his head a little. "I just wish we didn't have to tell him. From the moment we learned the cause of Leatherhead's death, I have prayed and prayed for there to be some other explanation...that it was someone _else_." As he rubbed his hand over his bald head, he suddenly looked much older than he was-the weight of the dark situation making him appear gaunt and haunted.

"We've all been prayin' bro," Raphael said in a soft but gruff voice. "None of us wanna go through that shit again...but it's too much of a coincidence _not_ to be her," he growled. "An' she's targeting us. So help me, if she even breathes in Claudia's direction..." Raph let his words drift off into a snarl.

"You'll have to get in line behind _me_," Leonardo said darkly. "She knows about Ruby and our babies...why _else_ would she have sent Adam to Ruby like that? She might be targeting us, Raph...but it's through our girls. She's going to use them to get to us. She's going to try and pick them off one by one, I just know it."

"No fucking way I'll let that happen," Raph snarled with bared teeth. "There ain't no fuckin' way anyone's takin' Claudia away from me." He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "An' there ain't no fuckin' way we're gonna let anything happen ta Ruby or yer babies."

"No fucking way," Mikey said as he copied Raphael in both movement and speech.

Leo nodded at both of his brothers. "Start thinking of ways to better protect our women," he said firmly. "No doubt Donatello will help after we tell him..."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mikey asked almost meekly. "After we tell him, I mean?"

"I hope and pray that he will, Mikey," Leo answered with a heavy sigh. "I'm hoping so very much that Violet will be his rock and keep him from drowning in his fear."

"Donnie's tough, Leo," Raph said firmly-trying to convince both himself and his brothers of their mild-mannered brother's inner strength. "He'll handle the truth when we tell 'im."

"What if he can't?" Mikey asked worriedly.

Leonardo sighed heavily while rubbing his forehead before glancing up at the clock. The three of them were going to have to get ready fast if there was any hope of them leaving and getting to their destination on time. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it...but for now, we have to focus on the social worker. She'll be at Richard's and Devon's within the hour and this is _not_ the sort of thing that we should be multi-tasking with."

"Yeah, yer right," Raph said with a nod. "We'll tell Donnie after."

Leo nodded slowly. "Yes...and we'll have Claudia with us. She deserves to know what we know since she's on those cases."

"Yeah," Raphael concurred with a nod. "'Course...ya _do_ realize she's gonna be pissed at us fer not givin' her this lead sooner, right?"

Despite the tension in the air, Leonardo managed a small grin and a wry chuckle. "Yes, Raph...I'm well aware with how she'll react."

"Heh, don't worry," Raph said with a grin. "I'll protect ya."

"Who's gonna protect _you_?" Mikey asked with a cheeky grin. "She's gonna be pissed at you too, Raphie-boy." Instantly he ducked to avoid Raphael's swing.

"Enough, you two," Leo said wearily before sighing heavily once more. "There is to be no bickering of any kind from the two of you. We _all_ have to be on our best behaviors if we're to have any chance at helping Devon and Richard get Adam."

"Don't worry about us," Mikey said firmly. "They're getting that baby."

"Yeah," Raph growled softly.

Leo nodded. "One problem at a time." He sighed once more as he turned and began striding towards the door of the dojo. "I am _not_ looking forward to what comes after this."

"Neither of us are, bro," Mikey said somberly as he fell into step behinf his brother. "Neither of us are."

* * *

_...Richard and Devon's; an hour later..._

"So as you can see, madam," Richard said from his seat beside Devon on the love seat. "The both of us are more than willing and able to provide this precious child with a good home."

Devon nodded as he cradled Adam in his arms. "I have a great job, I make a great living, and Richard owns two publishing houses that are never wanting for business. We'll be able to provide little Adam with every advantage."

"Neither of us smoke, do drugs, and with the exception of champagne at weddings, neither of us drink," Richard added.

"Yes, so it says here in your petitions," Mrs. Williams said. "But I-"

"And who better to raise a child of two species than an inter-species couple?" Devon asked.

"If you're concerned about baby Adam being raised by homosexual parents, just look at me," Violet said earnestly. "My uncle raised me by himself after my parents died, and all I ever knew from him was love, understanding, and patient guidance. My uncle was and _is _a wonderful parent to me, and I have no doubt in my mind that he and Richard will be wonderful parents to Adam."

"I know _all_ of that, Mrs. Hamato," Mrs. Williams said as she tapped the folder that contained all her notes. "It's all right here. The two of you being homosexual isn't an issue, we adopt children out to gays all the time. However, the two of you being an inter-species couple _does_ in fact pose a problem."

"It _shouldn't_ matter," Mikey said. "I mean, look at Leo...he's raising Ruby's son as his own."

"Yes, but that's different," Mrs. Williams said. "That boy's mother is still living...he goes where she goes, and unless we can find proof of his mother being unfit, there's nothing we can do to remove him from her."

"Excuse me?" Ruby exclaimed-horrified that there was even a possibility that Matthew could be taken from her. "Are you telling me that if anything were to happen to me that my _husband _would have no legal rights to _our_ son even though I've appointed him as legal guardian in my Will?"

"I'm saying that it would be brought under _serious_ investigation as to whether your husband would be a suitable guardian or not, Mrs. Hamato," Mrs. Williams said. "Incidentally, you may want to appoint alternate guardian just in case."

"Dude..." Mikey breathed under his breath.

"That's not fair!" Tabitha exclaimed. "What happens to the children Ruby is currently carrying? Would _they_ be taken from their own father even though they're _his_ beyond any shadow of a doubt? What of Violet and Donnie's baby?"

"If the safety of the child came into question, then yes," Mrs. Williams answered.

Violet visibly blanched and her hands flew to her flat stomach as she shrank into Donnie who in turn held her close.

"Listen, lady," Raphael all but snarled as he leaned forward in his seat-his only restraint being Claudia's hand on his forearm. "I don't care who the fuck you are, but no one is gonna fucking take my brothers' kids away from them."

"Raphael, _please_," Leo reprimanded though his eyes told his brother a silent message of thanks.

Though she was not a woman who was easily intimidated, Mrs. Williams visibly shrank back a little when she thought Raphael was going to advance on her. When she saw that she was safe, she smoothed her skirt in an effort to wipe her sweaty palm. "Regardless of your brothers being biologically linked to their children, we have to take the children's safety into account."

Claudia sighed inwardly-knowing the argument that was coming.

"Who can keep my children safer than their own father?" Leonardo asked.

"Mr. Hamato, mutants are neither liked nor accepted by all," Mrs. Williams explained wearily. "Say that God forbid, your wife dies...who is to say that your children won't get caught in some sort of crossfire if a group of Humanist extremists decide to attack you while you're taking them to the park or the grocery store?" She sighed heavily. "In the event of your wife's death, your children would most likely be taken from you, and it would be to ensure their protection."

"Leo..." Ruby said desperately as she pressed her hands to her belly while tears welled up in her eyes.

Leonardo held his wife close and rested his free hand over hers as it rested over their unborn children. "And what guarantee do you have that in the event of my wife's death that my children won't be taken from me and placed with Humanists?"

Mrs. Williams blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Leonardo said in a low, calm voice. "_What_ guarantee can you give me that my children, or Adam, for that matter, would be placed in a non-Humanist home."

"There's screening processes," Mrs. Williams said.

"There's ways around those," Claudia said. "People lie on applications all the time, and if they're sociopathic enough, they can pass polygraph tests."

"It's true," Raph said with a nod. "The three of us are cops...we see it all the time."

"But how...?"

"If the person is a true sociopath, they feel nothing," Ruby explained now that she had calmed down some. "They show no remorse when they do something wrong or when they hurt someone...and they exhibit no change in breathing or heart rate when they lie...not in the way a normal person would."

"And for that matter," Leonardo continued. "What if despite all your 'efforts' to keep my children and Adam safe, they get attacked by Humanists on the way to school?" He leaned forward in his seat-golden eyes narrowed and his voice even and low. "Where is the logic behind this ridiculous rule that Social Services has put into effect, then?"

"I...I don't know," the social worker stammered.

It was then that Donatello finally spoke. "So in order to protect Adam, and any other hybrids whose human parents are no longer living, you would take them from the warmth and love that their mutant parents would provide them with, in order for you to preserve their safety by placing them in environments that you have no real control over." He stared at Mrs. Williams for two heartbeats before speaking again. "Do you see the flaw in this logic?"

"So I repeat, Mrs. Williams..._what_ guarantee do I have that my children would be safe if they were taken from me 'for their safety'? _What_ gaurantee do we have that Adam will be safe if you place him with a human family?"

The social worker was silent for several moments before finally sighing in defeat. "You don't," she said softly as she hung her head a little-feeling the weighty truth of all the words spoken to her. After a moment, she raised her gaze to look at Adam who was happily cooing and gurgling in the crook of Devon's arm-tiny fists waving in the air. Her heart just about melted when she saw that tiny hand curl around Devon's index finger, and she knew in her gut that taking the baby away from the couple would be a mistake of the worst kind. "I will do what I can for you...but I strongly suggest that you have a pro-mutant attorney, and I mean a _good_ one, in your corner, because if I strike out, it's going to come down to you going to trial."

"I understand," Richard said with a nod.

"Also, I must advise the two of you to _not_ leave the city with the baby," Mrs. Williams added. "If you were a normal, human couple I would simply advise you not to leave the state, but the two of you have enough odds stacked against you as it is, and any movement to take the baby out of the city...even if it's just to visit the Hamptons for the weekend, will be used against you."

"We understand," Devon said. "Thank you...thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet," Mrs. Williams said tiredly. "This only the beginning of the battle."

* * *

_...Later..._

"WHAT?" Claudia all but shrieked before being shushed loudly by Devon who was just coming down the stairs from having put Adam down for his nap. "Sorry," she said tersely yet sheepishly as Devon continued into the kitchen to help Richard prepare dinner. Once he was gone, Claudia turned back to Leo and Raph. "What?" she repeated in a whisper while putting her hands on her hips and leveling her gaze on Leo. "Are you telling me that you've known all along who's been behind these murders?"

"We _believe_ that we do," Leonardo answered. "It's too much a coincidence _not_ to be her." He glanced worriedly at Donnie who had been sitting mutely in an armchair the moment he had heard the news.

"And you didn't think to tell me this _before_ Finkle became an interior design theme, _why_?" Claudia demanded before throwing up her hands in frustration. "You guys! I could've used this information in my interrogation. I could've dropped the bitch's name and if Finkle had so much had stopped breathing for even a second, I would've had a way in. _This_ doesn't do me any good now."

"What?" Mikey asked wide-eyed. "Why not? They just told you who did it. Why can't you just arrest her and-"

"Because there's no evidence linking Dominique to the murders," Claudia said in frustration. "Leatherhead...Molly...all the other cold cases on my desk...there's _no_ evidence at all linking her to them."

"_Nothin'_?" Raph asked incredulously.

"_Nothing_," Claudia repeated. "And I mean _nothing_...no fingerprints, no hair...there's no DNA evidence whatsoever that can link Dominique to Molly's murder."

"What about Leatherhead's?" Donatello asked quietly. "If she did to him what she did to _me_..." He visibly shuddered and seemd to shtink in on himself as he once again relived his painful past in his mind. He relaxed though when Violet, who had been sitting on the arm of the armchair, shifted onto his lap and slid her arms around his neck while tenderly kissing his cheek. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Donnie's arms wrapped tightly around Violet, and he continued with his train of thought once he had found his 'anchor'. "If she did to him what she did to me, then there might have been some residual..." He cleared his throat-embarrassed about bringing the subject up in mixed company. "...secretions left on Leatherhead's...you know..." He cleared his throat again. "Did the autopsy report mention anything about that?"

Claudia closed her eyes and slowly shook her head while taking a slow breath. "No...the coroner didn't find anything."

"Well, did he look?" Leo asked.

Claudia sighed. "I mean...the coroner didn't find _anything_...the same thing applies to the _other_ male mutants whose cases went cold. Hell, the only reason she got caught for what she did to Donnie was because by some blessed miracle, Donnie escaped."

"Thank God for that," Violet said as her arms tightened around her husband.

"Even so, it was only the attack and attempted murder on Donnie that she was incarcerated for. "They couldn't link her to the others."

Michelangelo blinked. "What do you mean, the coroner didn't find..." His eyes widened as the cold realization dawned on him. "Oh..." The color seemed to drain from his face as he instinctively crossed his legs where he sat.

Leonardo and Raphael did the same.

It was the typical male reaction...regardless of where their genitalia was kept.

"Like her or hate her...she's one smart bitch," Claudia said tiredly as she peeled the sweater from her body.

"Most sociopaths tend to be _very_ smart," Ruby said sadly as she leaned into the comfort of her husband's body.

Claudia sighed heavily. "The bottom line is, without any evidence, I _can't_ arrest her." She ran an aggitated hand through her hair. "All we have is your collective gut," she said as she looked between Raphael and Leo. "And what happened to you," she said as she looked to Donnie. "It won't hold up in court...not unless I somehow catch her physically in the act again while eating a baby and farting Hellfire."

"So that's it, then?" Tabitha asked incredulously. "She just walks free?"

Claudia remained silent-deep in thought.

"But that can't be it," Violet said helplessly. "She can't just go on her merry way..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "What she did to Donnie...what she did to Molly and poor Adam...what she's done to all the others...she can't just be allowed to walk freely..."

"I can bring her in for questioning," Claudia said. "See if maybe she lets something slip...and I can have her followed, but that's about it."

"Well...it's better than nothing," Tabitha said softly-attempting to find a silver lining.

"It will have to do for now," Leonardo said wearily. "That brings us to another matter..." He looked to Ruby before loking to Violet. "And that is what to do with the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked softly.

"I mean that Dominique obviously knows that you're pregnant...no doubt Finkle was acting as her spy. Why _else_ would she have sent Adam to you like that?" Leonardo's arm tightened around Ruby's shoulders as he pressed a hand protectively to her belly. "You and our babies are marked. She's going to be coming after you next." He looked to Violet. "And it'll only be a matter of time before she comes after you and your baby."

Donatello's arms tightened around Violet. "That monster almost killed me, but I'm not letting her anywhere _near_ my wife and unborn child." There was a growl to his voice, and his entire body trembled. Gone was the frightened, haunted man, and in his place was a husband and father who was determined to protect his family.

"But Leo," Ruby began.

"No buts about it," Leonardo said firmly. "You and Matti are getting out of town and laying low until Dominique is brought down."

"But who knows how long that will be?" Ruby protested. "Leo, I have a job...Matti has school...and what if I'm away for _months_? What if I go into labor? _Who_ is going to deliver our babies? Do _you_ trust anyone but Dr. Cooper to do that?"

"I'll be there," Donnie said. "I'll be with you and Violet to make sure you're both safe."

Ruby blinked. "_You're_ going to deliver my babies?"

"If it comes down to it, then of course I will," Donatello answered. "It would be my honor to deliver my nieces or nephews. Besides," he said with a grin that mnaged to be both proud and humble at the same time. "I'm a genius."

"The Hampton's house," Violet said. "We can go there...it's spacious, and it's peaceful."

"It's settled then," Leo said.

"But Leo-"

"Ruby, please," Leo all but begged. "You're my wife...my true soul mate and the mother of my children. Without you...without our children...I'm _nothing_. If anything were to happen to you, Matti or our twins...I would lose my will to live." He gently held his wife close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ruby said as she rested her forehead against her husband's.

Leo smiled gently-his heart never ceasing to flutter whenever he heard those words from his beloved's lips. "I love Matti and I love our babies...and I just want all of you to be safe." He kissed Ruby tenderly. "Would you _please_ do this for me? Would you please get out of town and lay low for a little while?"

Ruby sighed softly before tenderly kissing her husband's wide mouth. "I promise that I will."

"Good," Leonardo said with a nod. "And I think you should leave as soon as possible."

"It's too late to go anywhere now," Violet said softly as she laid her head on Donnie's shoulder. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

"That's probably the best idea," Claudia said. "But don't worry...I'll get the bitch." She narrowed her eyes. "Even if I have to work around the clock without sleep, I will bring Dominique to justice for everything's she's done."

"Yer not in this alone, babe," Raph said as he stood and placed a large hand on Claudia's shoulder. "Leo an' me are gonna help ya in any way we can."

Claudia smiled and leaned into Raphael's strong body. "Good to know, baby...because I have a feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get."


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

**coli narago:** Thank you so much for the plot bunny. As you can see, my Muse took it and ran with it, lol.

**Morbid Crow:** As always my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 49**

* * *

_...The Next Day..._

Far enough away so as not to be connected to the crime in any way, Sam stood with a smile as he watched firemen working frantically to put out the flames of what was his latest handiwork. He did not even look away when his phone rang-simply raising it to his ear after flipping it open.

"Yes, Dom?" he asked-knowing it was his sister by the 'Ride of the Valkyries' ringtone. His smile grew. "Yes, it's done. This will limit their movements and put a crimp in any plans for an immediate getaway. Be sure to thank your source for me." Still holding the phone to his ear, Sam turned and began making his way to his car. "Yes, I'm on my way back as we speak."

He glanced down at his watch as he slid into his car. "It'll be just after lunch by the time I get there. Can you wait for me?" He smiled. "Did you want me to pick something up, or did you want to go out? Perfect," he said as he slid the key into the ignition and turned it. "I'll meet you there."

He eased his car onto the road. "I love you too."

* * *

_…Mikey's room; the next day…_

"You're going," Michelangelo said almost forcefully as he pulled a suitcase out his closet and dropped it on his bed before unzipping it.

"No, I'm not," Tabitha protested as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you _are,_" Mikey said firmly. "You're going up to the Hamptons with Vi, Ruby and Donnie, and that's all there is to it," he said as he strode purposefully to the closet and began pulling out items of his lover's clothing before tossing them into the suitcase.

"And _I'm_ telling you that I most certainly am _not_," Tabitha said as she picked up her clothing and purposefully strode back to the closet to hang them up again-her voice laced with mild annoyance upon seeing that her clothing had gotten a little wrinkled. "I'm staying right here with you."

"Like hell you are," Mikey said as he grabbed the clothing out of Tabitha's hands before she could re-hang them and instead marched them back to the suitcase and dropped them inside.

"Would you _please_ stop that?" Tabitha exclaimed as she rushed over to the suitcase and picked up one of the dresses before smoothing it out. "You're wrinkling them, and you _know_ how much I hate ironing."

"Then fold them and put them nicely in the suitcase, or put them a garment bag," Mikey said. "But either way, you're packing and going with Ruby and Vi to the Hamptons."

"No, I bloody hell am _not_!"

"Tabs—"

"Mikey, listen to me," Tabitha said as she drew close to her lover and cupped his face in her palms. "Imp…I love you."

"I love you too, pixie," Mikey said as he held Tabitha close and gazed into her sapphire pools. "That's why I want you to go."

"And it's because I love you that I'm _not_ going," Tabitha replied before kissing Mikey tenderly. "Mikey, my love…my place is with you. I belong here by your side."

Michelangelo felt a catch in his throat when he felt the meaning and truth behind Tabitha's words.

Ivy had never said anything like that…

"Tabs…" Michelangelo said softly as he rested his forehead against his love's. "You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. If anything were to happen to you…" A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Dominique is obviously gunning for Ruby, and she'll be after Violet next. It'll only be a matter of time before she comes after you. Tabs…" His voice caught in his throat. "If you died…"

"I would much rather die by your side than somewhere without you," Tabitha said as she gently kissed her lover's tear away.

"But that's just it," Mikey said. "You shouldn't be in the middle of this danger. You _shouldn't_ be at risk like this."

"And neither should _you_," Tabitha said emphatically before nestling into Mikey's strong, hard body. "_None_ of these horrible things should be happening…but they _are_." She clung to him now. "You are deep in this, and like it or not, so am _I_. I'm involved in this because of my love for you.* She kissed her lover's shoulder. "I love you so much, Michelangelo. I love you with _all_ my heart, and _that_ is why I'm staying with you. You shouldn't be alone during this."

Michelangelo's arms tightened around Tabitha's small body, and for several moments, he simply reveled in her closeness…in the warmth of her as her life's blood pumped through her. Tabitha was alive and well in his arms…

And she was there to stay.

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"Not bloody likely," Tabitha said as her arms tightened around Mikey's neck.

Despite his fear and worry, Michelangelo could not stop the smile from spreading over his wide mouth.

Tabitha loved him.

She loved him, and for better or worse, she was there to stay.

"You _do_ realize that Claudia's going to be pissed about this, right?" Mikey asked with a small chuckle.

Tabitha smiled and giggled. "Yes, but lucky for me, she can't stay mad at me for very long."

* * *

_...A little later..._

"Are you f...effing kidding me?" Claudia demanded of Tabitha when she saw she was suitcase-less-hurriedly editing herself when she saw Ruby and Mathew enter the main living area. "Where are your bags?"

"Upstairs in Mikey's closet," Tabitha answered simply.

"Oh, really, Miss Smarty-Pants?"Claudia asked dryly. "Well, you're going to march that cute little booha of yours back upstairs, get your bags _out_ of Mikey's closet, and pack." Once again, she had edited herself for Matthew's benefit.

"Mommy, what's a booha?" Matthew asked as he trotted along beside his mother-teddy bear clutched in one arm.

"It's a tushie," Ruby answered with a small, amused smile as she led her son towards the kitchen. While she remained positive for her son's benefit, the auburn-haired beauty was terrified by the emanate danger that surrounded her family, and yet saddened that she would not be able to say her proper farewells to her departed friends. In the interest of keeping her, Violet and their unborn children safe, Leonardo had mandated that they leave the city as soon as possible. That meant Ruby would not be able to attend Molly and Max's funeral. Though that thought broke her heart, she fixed a smile to her face to keep Matthew from worrying. "Come on. Let's pack some snacks for the trip."

"Yay for snacks!" Matthew cheered as he bounded off ahead of his mother.

Now free of young ears, Claudia turned once more to Tabitha. "As I was saying," she said as she pointed towards the stairs. "Get that cute ass of yours upstairs and pack."

"Not bloody likely," Tabitha said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up defiantly at Claudia. "I'm not going...and you can't make me."

Claudia slowly raised an eyebrow as she stared down at the smaller woman. "Oh, _really_?"

* * *

_...Donnie & Violet's room..._

"Did you pack all the books you were missing while we were up there before?" Donatello asked.

"Yes, dearest," Violet said with a small smile as she patted the small, carry-on bag. "What about you? Did you pack everything you were missing?"

"It's all downstairs, already," Donnie answered.

Since the two of them had been to the Hamptons already, most of the things they needed were already up there. The things they packed now were simply extra things that they knew they would be needing or wanting since their return to the city was not written in stone.

"Donnie," Violet began softly.

"Yes?" Donnie asked as he began closing the windows.

"How long do you think we'll be up there?"

Donatello sighed softly. "I don't know. It all depends on Claudia and how quickly she can nail Dominique. Why?"

"I just...I just wanted to know if we should start planning on adding nurseries," Violet said softly as she gently rested a hand on her flat belly. "More for Ruby than me...but if we're up there long enough, then we'll have to take my condition under consideration."

Donatello closed the distance between Violet and himself, and he gently pulled her into a loving embrace. "I'll take care of everything," he murmured as he cradled his wife to him. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that our nieces or nephews and our own baby are as comfortable as possible." He tenderly kissed Violet's temple. "Don't you worry about a thing, flower."

"Oh, Donnie dearest," Violet said with a smile. "I-" she was cut off by a series of annoyed squeaks and squawks. "What in the bloody hell is that?" she asked as she pulled away from her husband and focused her eyes on the door.

"I have no idea," Donnie answered confusedly as he strode to the door and opened it...

To be greeted by the sight of Claudia marching down the hall with a handcuffed Tabitha thrown over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be..." Donnie breathed. "She finally did it...she _finally_ cuffed her."

Violet could not help but giggle. "And Tabitha is obviously adverse to it," she said with a grin.

"CLAUDIA!" Tabitha exclaimed as she struggled to free herself. "Damnit, Claudia! Put me DOWN!"

"No way, kitten," Claudia said in a voice that she might have used to talk about the weather.

"Let me go!"

"Nope," Claudia answered as she made her way to the next set of stairs.

"Damnit, Claudia! I said I wasn't going! Now put me down!" She struggled only to find her efforts to be in vain. "Bloody hell you're strong," she grumped.

Claudia grinned cheekily. "Get used to it."

"Claudia, as the walrus, I command you to put me down!"

"Yeah? Well as your Eggman Enforcer, I'll have to respectfully decline."

Tabitha screamed in frustration. "MIKEY!"

Deciding it best to leave before things got 'ugly', a grinning Donnie took of Violet's bag, and escorted his still giggling wife down the hall. He nuzzled her temple as they went down the stairs—the both of them still chuckling to the sounds of the love-fueled argument that was taking place above their heads.

"Love…such a beautiful thing, don't you find?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Very much so," Donnie answered as he once again nuzzled his wife's temple before kissing it and gently rubbing her belly.

"What is going on up there?" Ruby asked once the couple had stepped off the final step and into the main living area.

"Claudia's trying to get Tabs to go up to the Hamptons with us," Donnie answered with a chuckle.

"And Tabs is steadfastly resisting," Violet added.

Donnie tilted his head to the side. "And by the sound of it, Mikey is defending Tabi's case while Leo and surprisingly Raph try to calm the two ladies down."

"Oh, dear," Ruby said with a giggle before gasping softly and practically squealing with girlish delight as she gripped her belly. "They're kicking!" she said in an excited whisper—all the while wishing that Leo was there with her to share in the joy. "They're kicking!"

"Really?" Violet and Donnie asked excitedly as they both rushed forward and gently touched Ruby's belly.

"Here," Ruby said happily as she took their hands and placed them along side hers. "Right here…"

After a few moments, Violet gasped softly when she felt the unmistakable sensation of a baby kicking. "Oh, my…" she breathed with an awed smile.

"I know," Donatello breathed softly—his eyes alight.

"And just think," Ruby said with a smile. "Soon, it'll be _your_ baby that's kicking."

Tears welled up in Donnie's eyes as he smiled at his wife. "I know…"

It was then that Violet's cell phone rang, and she hurried over to wear her purse was in order to answer it.

"Uncle Donnie, Auntie Violet…is Goliath coming with us?" Matthew asked as he padded out of the kitchen with Goliath trotting along slowly beside him.

"Of course he is," Donnie answered while wiping his eyes. "You know your Aunt Violet can't go anywhere without her faithful companion.

"WHAT?"

Donnie, Ruby and Matthew all looked to the delicate blond as she shrieked in disbelief—color visibly drained from her face.

"Uncle Richard, are you sure?" Violet slowly sank into a nearby chair. "Oh, God…oh, God, oh, God, Oh, God…" She managed to close her phone before letting it drop from her hand.

"Violet?" Donnie asked worriedly as he rushed to his wife's side. "Are you alright? Is everything alright with Richard and Devon?" His eyes widened. "Oh, God…is it Adam?"

"No..." Violet said with a shake of her head-the rest of her body trembling as she pressed her hands protectively to her stomach. "Uncle Richard just got a call from the Hamptons P.D...there was an explosion. The house...our house...it's not there anymore...!"

"What?" Ruby asked with wide eyes before a hand flew to her mouth.

Donatello felt his heart stop, and he suddenly had to remind himself to breathe.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Matthew asked as he looked between the three adults with his brown eyes widened in confusion.

"Sssh," Ruby said as she pulled her son into her arms once she had sunk into the nearby recliner.

"Donnie…what do we do?" Violet asked desperately as tears of terror streamed down her face. "Dominique knew about the house…I don't know how, but she did. What if she knows about the house in England?" She was almost hysterical now as she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself—as though unconsciously attempting to further protect the unborn child growing within her. "Donnie, she's coming for us!" She cast her fearful gaze to Ruby. "She's coming for our babies!"

Sensing his mistress' distress, Goliath padded over and rested his massive head on Violet's lap before whimpering worriedly.

His own fear quashed by the driving need to protect his wife and unborn child, Donatello gently shooed Goliath away before lifting Violet into his arms, and settling into the chair with her in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "Listen to me, flower," he said as he held his wife close in his protective embrace. "She won't have either you or Ruby…and she won't have any of your children."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked—her voice trembling as she inwardly wished that she was wrapped in Leonardo's strong, protective embrace. "If she knew about the Hamptons house, then who's to say she doesn't know about the English manor? Donnie, she's blocking us in. She's cutting off any known means of escape." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tightened her arms around Matthew. "What if she has spies posted at train stations and airports?"

"She's not going to let us leave the city," Violet said mournfully.

"Then we won't leave the city," Donatello said with finality. "She's expecting us to try to leave, so that's exactly what we're _not _going to do." He smiled wryly. "After all…what better place to hide than right under the nose of our enemy?"

"But _where_?" Ruby asked. "Where will we go?"

"Where _can_ we go?" Violet added.

Donnie gave both women his best reassuring smile. "I know just the place."

* * *

_…The lair; and hour later…_

"Whoa, man," Mikey breathed as he looked around the vast, cavernous space once Donatello had flipped the main power switch that seemed to bring the long-forgotten lair back to life. "Talk about a total nostalgia trip…"

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "No kiddin'…"

It had been over nine years since the turtles had set foot in what had been their home for over twenty years of their lives. The lair had kept them safe, hidden and protected from the world above them. It had been their haven.

And now it would be a safe haven to those that the turtles loved above all others.

"Did you lot really live down here?" Tabitha asked in awe as she looked around the cavernous space—taking in the sight of the remnants that served as proof of the lives Mikey and his brothers had lived.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod. "Not like we could stay at the Four Seasons or anything," he added dryly.

"Sorry for all the dust," Leonardo said apologetically as he put Matthew down. "But…it's been a while since any of us have been here."

Ruby slowly looked around the large, cold space before tightening her jacket around herself. "All it needs is a woman's touch," she said softly with a forced smile as she tried to remain positive about the situation.

Safe as the lair might be, it was still underground and away from sunlight. Was this what she wanted for Matthew? Though with a heavy sigh, Ruby knew that it would be the one place where her son could be guaranteed to be safe…where her unborn twins could be safe until the immediate threat to them was gone.

She suddenly had a better understanding of how both sides of her family must have felt during WWII...

Leonardo gently pulled his wife into his arms and rubbed her down in attempts to warm her. "Donnie, see if your heating system still works."

"You got it," Donatello said as he busied himself with a new set of controls on the nearby wall panel. There was a small groan as the system came back to life after years of not being used, but the sound soon faded. "There," Donnie said with a smile as he came back to Violet and slid an arm around her waist as he pulled her close. "That should get things to a more comfortable temperature in no time."

"Did you really do all this?" Violet asked her husband in awe. "Wired this place to make it livable, I mean?"

"Yeah," Donnie said with a proud nod. "And with a few adjustments, I'll make it livable again. Just leave it to me, and we'll have cable and internet access. Just give me an hour or so once we're done moving stuff down here."

"Really? You can do all that?" Claudia asked with raised eyebrows.

Donnie chuckled. "You're talking to the master…just don't ask me _how_ I plan on doing it."

Claudia chuckled softly. "Considering the situation, I think you stealing cable and internet in order to make this place more comfortable is the littlest of all evils."

"C'mon, guys," Raph said. "Let's get the rest of the stuff down here."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod as he started for the lair's entrance. "You girls stay here."

"But we can help," Claudia said as she motioned between Tabitha and herself.

"We'll move faster with it just being the four of us," Leonardo said as he kissed Ruby's temple before slowly stepping away. Though it's been a while, we still know these tunnels like the back of our hands. Besides…I don't want Violet and Ruby to be down here alone."

"Alright, I can see your point," Claudia said with a small nod.

"Us girls can get started on tidying up," Tabitha said as she cast her eyes around at what would be a gargantuan cleaning mission—resisting the urge to shudder at the thick layers of dust and plethora of cobwebs.

"We'll help you as soon as we're done," Leo said.

"Have you told my parents?" Ruby asked.

"Only that you and Matti are safe," Leo answered. He gently pressed a large finger to Ruby's lips when she opened her mouth to protest. "The less they know, the safer they'll be. Please believe me, my love," he entreated gently.

Ruby sighed softly and blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes before giving a small nod. "What about food?" she asked after taking a step back and reaching into her purse before pulling out a small bag of animal crackers and handing them to Matthew.

"We already called April and told her about what was going on," Mikey answered. "She's coming down with Casey and the boys tonight to help out, and she said she'd bring groceries with her."

"And we planned on bringing down whatever was in our fridge and cupboards," Donnie answered.

"Oh, don't forget Waffles," Tabitha said.

"Like I'd ever forget her," Mikey said with a grin.

Violet blinked. "You're _all_ staying down here?"

"Of course we are, Viola," Tabitha said as she drew close to her friend and hugged her while resting her head on her shoulder. "There's no reason you and Ruby should go through this alone."

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod as he placed an arm around Claudia's shoulders. "We're a family…an' families stick together."

* * *

_…Hours later…_

It had been a long and arduous task.

Because the lair was so vast, the motley group had decided it best to concentrate on cleaning the bedrooms, kitchen and bathrooms first since they would be the rooms that would be used first. The rest of the lair could be done gradually over the course of the next few days. With that plan in mind, each of the couples had split off into pairs to see to their sleeping areas while April and Casey split off to see to the kitchen and bathrooms.

Throughout all of this, Jesse and Parker were in charge of Matthew and keeping him from getting underfoot—the three of them exploring the large space with Goliath by their sides.

Though the plan was effective, it was not any less difficult.

After all, over nine years of dust and cobwebs were not about to go away quietly into the night.

But they had prevailed.

The bathrooms were now clean, the kitchen was now suitable and ready for use, and the bedrooms were now clean and fit for habitation. Beds had been aired and fitted with clean sheets, and all surfaces had been dusted and wiped down.

Too tired to cook after all they had done, Mikey and the girls were only too happy to agree to the idea of take-out. So, deferring to Ruby's sudden craving for pot stickers, Casey had gone out and returned with a massive order of Chinese food.

After everyone had filled their bellies, April, Casey and their boys departed for the night with promises to return soon. Ruby put Matthew to bed before going to bed herself wrapped in the protective warmth of Leonardo's arms. Violet, after having a slight bout of 'morning sickness', had gone to bed herself and curled up with Goliath. Even Raphael, Claudia, Michelangelo and Tabitha had called it a night.

Only Donatello was still awake.

True to his word, he was hacking into various networks in order to provide cable and internet access for the lair once more. Though it had been a good while since he had needed to gain access to anything by these means, it was like riding a bike for Donnie. His skilled fingers moved effortlessly over the keyboards in his lab as countless streams of codes laid down for him like lovers and allowed him to have his way with them.

When he had finally finished, Donnie sat back in his chair with a sigh and a satisfied smile.

He had done it.

He had taken the empty shell that the lair had become and made it into a home and haven for his family once more. It thrummed and hummed with life because of him…

Just like his unborn child thrummed and hummed with life inside of his wife.

Violet…

Donatello stood and exited his lab before coming to stand in the doorway of his bedroom—silhouetted against the dim light of the lair as he silently gazed at his wife's sleeping form with a soft smile playing along his wide mouth. Curled up on her side, Violet had an arm draped over Goliath and her face nestled into the back of his furred neck.

Goliath was Violet's eternal guardian. But now he shared in the responsibility with Donnie.

Donatello smiled at that thought as he silently padded into the room—gently patting Goliath on the haunch when the massive dog raised his head and thumped his tail upon seeing him. Carefully, so as not to awaken his wife, Donnie climbed into bed behind Violet and spooned her—pillowing his head on his free arm as he held his wife close. His heart raced and soared as his beloved wife sighed contentedly, and he could not stop himself from breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"You're safe now, flower," Donnie murmured softly into Violet's ear as he gently pressed a hand against her flat belly. "And so are you, precious life. You're both safe now, and Goliath and I are going to make sure that you stay that way."


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry for the wait, but my Muse has been distracted as of late. *Sighs* I really should put some blinders on her... -,-

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

WOOT! Chapter 50! When I first started writing this fic, I had no idea it would be this long. My thanks go out to all of you, my loyal readers, for making it such a fun ride XD

**Morbid Crow:** As always my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 50**

* * *

_…Lair; two days later…_

Plugged into her I-pod, Tabitha twirled and danced about the dojo—allowing herself to be carried away by the melodious strains of the overture to Mozart's 'Die Zauberflotte'. Yet, despite all her dancing, the small blond found no comfort in what she would have normally found to be very soothing. Not even the music of her favorite opera could do anything to ease the tension between her shoulder blades.

She was not nervous about her performance that night. Not by any means. Tabitha _was_ however nervous about Claudia however.

More to the point, she was terrified for her.

Having hated the idea of the turtles being forced underground again after years of living normal lives, Claudia had opted for the most direct route towards a solution…

Having Dominique brought into the station for questioning.

Claudia had accidentally let it slip that morning.

More to the point, Tabitha had walked in on the detective as she was going over her approach for her interrogation. Claudia had made Tabitha swear that she would not tell anyone.

Especially not Raphael.

Considering the history Dominique had with the turtles, and just how vicious she was capable of being, Claudia knew that Raph would not want her going into the interrogation without him being there in some way. However, since Claudia did not have anything more than circumstantial evidence, what the turtles had told her, and her own instincts, she did not under any circumstances want Raphael there in the event that she had to let Dominique go.

Tabitha had agreed to secrecy, but only under the condition that they had lunch together after wards—having the feeling that Claudia would need the reprieve…

Especially if Dominique was as bad as the stories suggested.

It was the thought of lunch that prompted the small blond to open her eyes and snap out of her reverie as she turned off the music. Knowing that it was time for her to start getting ready, she removed the earbuds from her ears as she strode out of the dojo. She could not help but smile at the sight that greeted her—one the far side of the main space, Violet and Ruby were doing pre-natal yoga together, and closer to the center of the space, Donnie and Casey plotting out what would be a pool for Nessie…

Or more to the point, Donatello translating his scribbled notes and schematics for Casey as the dark haired man wrote more legibly on a new pad of paper so he would know what materials he would need to purchase for the project.

Though he had been discouraged at all of his work having been destroyed, Donatello had nevertheless steadfastly started from scratch in true Donnie fashion. Thought both Tabitha and Violet had assured Donnie that Nessie was more concerned with their safety than with her eventual move to New York, Donatello was bound and determined to make a home for their aquatic friend, and to him. Having made the lair comfortable and convenient for his entire family, the brainy turtle needed a new project with which to occupy his mind when he was not working on his latest game.

He needed something to keep him focused and yet relaxed so he would be ready for anything...

And Donatello was always the most relaxed when he had a project to work on.

"How are the plans coming?" Tabitha asked with a smile as she approached the two males.

"Pretty good," Casey said with a smile. "I've got a list, so I'll be getting we'll need."

"And there's no danger of you nicking or damaging any pipes?" Tabitha asked worriedly. "The last thing we'd need is for our sanctuary to be flooded," she said with a giggle.

Donnie chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I hacked into City Hall's records and got the layouts. The place I plan on digging in is in no danger of bursting anything."

"Goody, goody," Tabitha said with a smile and a playful wink. "You wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the Walrus, now would you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Donnie said with a look of mock fear.

Casey gave his head a small shake while chuckling. "Sheesh, Tabs…yer the only girl I know who'd willingly compare yerself to a fat tub of blubber."

Tabitha giggled before sobering. "Ah, yes…but Casey, unlike most girls, _I_ am secure enough in my body to know that I'm in fact _not_ a fat tub of blubber." With that, she executed a series of twirls before disappearing into Michelangelo's bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Casey chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if the buses go to where she lives," he muttered fondly.

Donnie grinned. "Maybe they don't…but then again she wouldn't be Tabs if they did."

* * *

_…Station; later…_

"You ready for this?" Joshua asked.

Leaning her shoulder against the double-sided glass with her arms and ankles crossed, Claudia peered through the glass and at the dark-haired woman the way one would peer in at a shark. At first glance, Claudia could see how Donatello terrapin had fallen prey to the woman.

Dominique was beautiful.

There was no way around it, and to someone as inexperienced and innocent as Donnie had been, it was not difficult to see how he had been duped. Claudia however was not so easily fooled—her years dealing with the scum of humanity providing her with the tools to see through Dominique's facade.

To the untrained eye, Dominique's brown eyes were soft and soulful like a doe's. But to Claudia's trained eye, they were like a shark's…

Cold and soulless.

When Dominique shifted her gaze to the glass, Claudia felt a cold shiver race through her spine.

It was as though Dominique knew Claudia was there and was meeting her gaze head on.

"Claudia?" Joshua prompted.

The sound of her partner's voice was enough to break Claudia free from Dominique's spell. "Yeah," she said as she gave herself an actual shake to chase off any residual chills. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Joshua asked as he carefully regarded his partner.

"Yeah," Claudia said a little more convinced now. "Let's do this."

That said, Claudia assumed her schooled her face into a blank, impartial mask as she stepped away from the window and opened the door. "Dominique Myers?"

Dominique raised an eyebrow. "If you have to ask that after I was already brought in, then I truly weep for the state of the Brooklyn Police."

This time it was Claudia who raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty benevolent attitude considering your history with the Brooklyn Police," she said amiably as she strode to the table and sat casually in one of the chairs across from Dominique.

Dominique gave a small, graceful shrug of her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm simply a benevolent human being," she said with a small smile.

"Really…" Joshua mused as he closed the door and leaned against it casually while crossing his ankles and sliding his hands into his pockets. "Is _that_ what they're calling what you do?"

Dominique looked to Joshua. "And what is it _exactly_ that I do?" she asked—her face the picture of innocence.

"Oh, I don't know," Claudia began. "Why don't we start with the murder, skinning and beheading of Leatherhead?"

Dominique blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, Leather-_who_?"

"Aww, look at that, Lucci…she's playing all innocent and confused," Joshua chided.

"Yeah," Claudia said with a chuckle. "It'd almost be cute if it wasn't complete and total bullshit."

"Just _what_ are you talking about?" Dominique asked.

"Oh, and the murder of Molly Frankle and the attempted murder of her baby," Claudia added. "We really mustn't forget about them."

"Or Max," Joshua added. "That's conspiracy to commit murder right there."

"Damn straight," Claudia said.

Dominique, for her part, sat back in her seat and regarded the two detectives. While a small, innocent and even confused smile remained fixed upon her lips, something changed in her eyes. "My, my…that is _quite_ a laundry list of crimes."

"You ain't just whistlin' Dixie," Claudia said with a small smile.

Dominique looked back and forth between Claudia and Joshua before her smile grew just a little. "Am I supposed to be scared now?"

"You tell _us_," Joshua answered.

"Yeah," Claudia said with a smile. "Tell me, Dominique…just how much do you fear Hell?"

"_Why_ would I fear Hell?" Dominique asked innocently.

"Because that's where you're going," Claudia said.

"Oh?" Dominique asked as she tilted her head and regarded Joshua. "And why is that?"

"Because that's where murderers go," Joshua said.

Dominique laughed softly. "Therein lies the rub. I was never convicted of murder."

"No, that's true," Claudia said with a small nod. "That's because _he_ got away." She fixed Dominique with a sweet smile. "I bet you didn't see that one coming. Tell me, Dominique…how did it feel getting fucked over by an _injured_ man?" She allowed her smile to grow—chumming the water as it were in attempts to anger the woman in front of her into slipping up in some way.

Though Dominique's smile remained, her eyes narrowed just a little. Having been overpowered by Donatello had always been a wound to her pride that had never truly healed, but she remained calm—refusing to take Claudia's bait. "Judging by your juvenile attempts at badgering me, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you have nothing to pin on me."

"Is that what you think?" Joshua asked

"It's what I _know_," Dominique answered. "_If_ you had _any_ proof that linked me to the crimes you've accused me of, then I would have a lawyer here."

"Oh?" Claudia asked almost carelessly. "Do you feel that you need a lawyer?"

"Not at all," Dominique said with her smile still in place. "Because as I said…you have no proof."

"Before they were mutilated, Molly and Leatherhead were killed with an ice pick," Claudia said. "Wasn't that your weapon of choice in your attempted murder of one…" She scanned the contents on the file in front of her to convey an image of unfamiliarity. "…Hamato Donatello…or is it Donatello Hamato?" she asked Joshua.

Joshua shrugged and followed his partner's lead. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"An ice pick?" Dominique asked innocently while tilting her head to the side. "Really? Are there photos of the bodies? May I see them?"

"No fucking way," Claudia said firmly. "They suffered enough at your hands."

"So you say," Dominique said airily.

"So I _know_," Claudia said firmly as she narrowed her eyes a little. "I know it was you," she said lowly.

"Do you, now?" Dominique asked with an amused giggle.

"Hell yes," Claudia answered with the smallest of underlying snarls. "Because it's the fucked up whack-jobs like you who have the kind of hubris to use their weapon of choice after being released on account of good behavior because they don't think they'll be caught. But believe me," she said as she leaned forward. "You _will_ be caught. It's only a matter of time."

"Bold words," Dominique said simply.

"True words," Claudia clarified.

Dominique regarded Claudia silently for a few moments before chuckling lowly. "So much spirit…how I would _love_ to tame it…"

"Yeah…not interested," Claudia said.

"Pity," Dominique said with a small pout before smiling and slowly—suggestively—licking her lips as she leaned forward a little. "The two of us could have so much fun together…"

Claudia had to resist the urge to shudder—determined _not_ to show Dominique just how much she unnerved and disturbed her. "Sorry, sweet cheeks…I prefer my women to _not_ be a hundred kinds of crazy."

Dominique slowly raised a graceful eyebrow while slightly tilting her head to the side. "So there _is _a woman, then?"

"Who I share my bed with is _none_ of your business," Claudia said firmly.

Dominique regarded Claudia silently for several moments before the corners of her sensual mouth turned up into a small, knowing smile. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Take it however you want," Claudia said evenly with a small, dismissive shrug. "I'm neither confirming nor denying anything."

Dominique simply regarded Claudia for a few moments—her smile never once wavering from her face. Finally, she sat back in her seat and smoothly shifted her gaze to Joshua. "Since you're _not_ in fact charging me with anything, I have a manicure appointment," she said as she held up a hand and gave a small, graceful wiggle of her fingers.

It was Joshua who answered then. "Yeah…yeah, Ms. Myers…you're free to go."

"Lovely," Dominique said as she pushed her chair back and stood before sauntering towards the door. She stopped however upon reaching Claudia and looked down at her with a smile—her dark eyes locking with hers as though looking directly into her soul. "Have a nice day, Detective Lucci," she said sweetly before finally departing the room.

Though Claudia managed to keep her face impassive through that final encounter, inwardly she was screaming as her blood ran like ice. There were no words in the English language that could describe how disturbed Dominique made her feel.

"Hey, Lucci…Claudia, are you okay?" Joshua asked softly after a few moments as he lightly touched Claudia's shoulder.

"Considering the fact that I think I just saw the Devil and lived to tell the tale…yeah, I think I'm okay," Claudia said after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Joshua asked.

"Normally, I'd say yes," Claudia answered. "But I'm meeting a friend for lunch. "And no offense, Harris, but after my little face to face with that whack-job, I need to be _away_ from police work…even if it's just for an hour."

"None taken," Joshua said with a shudder. "I think I'm going to call my wife and tell her how much I love her," he said before standing and pulling his cell phone from his pocket as he left the room.

"Yeah," Claudia said absently as she stood and dazedly made her way out of the interrogation room and towards the direction of the S.W.A.T. area of the station. She smiled and nodded absently at her fellow officers and detectives as she passed them, but her thoughts were solely on her beloved.

Claudia knew that Raphael would just now be coming on duty, and she felt the sudden urge to be next to him—to be in his arms and take comfort in the fact that he was alive and well. She smiled as she peeked into the locker room and found Raph putting his duffle into his locker. "Hey, you," she greeted.

Raphael turned and smiled. "Hey yerself, sexy," he responded—only too happy to envelope Claudia in his arms when she drew closer. "You okay?" he asked when his lover tightened her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, baby I'm okay," Claudia answered as she rested her head on Raph's shoulder and lightly nuzzled his neck. "I'm just glad that you're here and that you're you."

Raph smiled. "Yeah? That's what I like ta hear, babe," he said as he nuzzled Claudia's pulse before giving it a small nip. "I love you."

Claudia shivered and the smallest of whimpers escaped her lips. "I love you too…and you promised you wouldn't do that anymore."

"Oh, I did, huh?" Raph asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah," Claudia said with a nod. "Because it's not fair to get me all hot and bothered when I'm at work and can't do anything about it."

"Hot an' bothered, huh?" Raph teased. "This get ya hot an' bothered?" he asked as he lightly traced his tongue over Claudia's pulse.

Claudia clung to her lover and softly whimpered with near desperation as her womb clenched in longing. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Me too," Raph growled. Since they were alone in the locker room, he turned and pressed Claudia against the locker—gripping her hips as he kissed her hungrily. His growl returned in response to his lover's submissive whimper, and it was all he could do to not rip the clothing from her body and take her.

"So not fair," Claudia whined breathlessly once the kiss was broken. "Getting me all hot and bothered when I can't do anything about it…" She shivered as Raph's thumbs worked their way up under her shirt and teasingly caressed her stomach.

"How d'ya think I feel?" Raph growled as he leaned in and nuzzled Claudia's neck—breathing in her aroused scent. "Least yer not sportin' wood." He sighed and rested his forehead against his love's. "It's times like this I love bein' a turtle…no embarassin' bulge."

Claudia giggled before teasingly kissing along Raph's wide mouth. "Just think of all the ways I'll make that 'bulge' of yours disappear when you get off your shift…"

Raph shivered and growled again while grinning in a lecherous yet loving way. "Careful babe…I might just hafta drag ya into a janitor's closet. "

Claudia grinned and raised an eyebrow."Don't tempt me, baby…I just might be up for a nooner when I get back from lunch."

Raphael grinned before capturing Claudia's lips in a hungry, possessive kiss. "Ya better be, babe," he growled huskily. "'Cause I'm gonna hold ya to that."

* * *

_…Later…_

"Thanks for meeting me, Tabi-kat…I _really_ needed it," Claudia said as she sipped her iced tea.

"I figured you would," Tabitha said with a sympathetic smile as she absently stirred her lemonade with her straw. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Claudia sighed. "Worse," she said as she took the bill from the waiter when he brought it. "I mean, I've dealt with killers before…but Dominique is just…" she searched for the right words as she placed a few bills on the table..

"Dominique is just _what_?" Tabitha asked.

Claudia sighed and pushed back her chair before standing. "That woman is just a hundred kinds of creepy with a steaming side of balls to the wall freaky." She began walking towards the door once Tabitha had stood. "Her eyes, Tabs…they were dead…like there was no soul inside of her."

"Considering all that she's done, I'd be surprised if she _had_ a soul," Tabitha said as she linked her arm through Claudia's and let her head rest against her shoulder. "Only someone without a soul could do those sort of atrocities to another living being." She raised her eyes to Claudia as they walked. "I'm guessing that you weren't able to make anything stick?"

"No," Claudia said with a shake of her head. "Like all sociopaths, Dominique's smart."

"Very few people can actually be classified as a sociopath," Tabitha said gently. "Are you sure that you're not giving her more power than necessary?"

"No," Claudia said with a sigh of frustration while running a hand through her hair. "If Dominique had been your run of the mill, wacked-out Humanist, she would've cracked under the weight of her laundry list of crimes…but she didn't. There was no increase in breathing or heart-rate. There was no fear, no remorse…no sign of _any_ human emotion." Claudia wearily let her head fall against Tabitha's. "I might as well have been discussing the weather with her."

"So what does this mean?" Tabitha asked.

"It means I'm back at square one," Claudia answered. "And that I have to do things the hard way…surveillance, tapping her phone."

"Why is that hard?" Tabitha asked.

"Because I've got a feeling that I won't be able to get a warrant," Claudia answered. "Don't get me wrong, there's a certain thrill that comes from doings all 'cloak and dagger', but when the clock is ticking, it's only a royal pain in the ass."

Tabitha hugged Claudia's arm. "I have confidence that you will get her."

Claudia smiled wryly. "Thanks…I'm going to need every bit of confidence I can get."

"You can say that again, bitch," a male voice growled behind the two girls.

Before Claudia could do anything, Tabitha was ripped from her and they were both gagged and dragged into an empty alley. The detective's wrists were pinned to the small of her back by an vice-like grip, and she struggled violently to break free—the terrified, muffled screams of Tabitha acting as her motivation. Her efforts were cut short however, and her vision swam as she was slammed face first into the hard, unyielding surface of one of the buildings, and when her assailant's fist connected with her kidney, it was all Claudia could do to stay conscious.

"Aw, not so tough now, are ya?" Claudia's captor mocked as he cruelly twisted her wrist while slamming her into the wall again. "How's that broken nose workin' out for ya?" he asked with a sadistic grin.

Behind the large hand that was clamped so tightly over her mouth, Tabitha screamed—her eyes wide as she witnessed the beating her friend was receiving. She screamed again when she saw Claudia's head loll backwards as she lost consciousness. But it was not until Claudia's captor allowed her body to fall lifelessly to the ground before kicking her mercilessly in the ribs that tears began streaming down the small blonde's face as she struggled to free herself.

"Ooo, we got us another fighter," Tabitha's captor growled before biting her neck—smiling at Tabitha's stifled scream of pain. "Think I'll have a little fun with her before we kill her," he said before all but crushing the petite blonde's delicate wrists behind her back as he bent her face forward over a pile of garbage and rags. "After all…the boss said we could do whatever we wanted with you two so long as we ganked ya."

Claudia's assailant stopped in his assault with a grin as she started towards his comrade. "Yeah…I think I will too. I _do_ like me blond little girls…," he said as he lecherously licked his lips.

When her captor's hand left her mouth, Tabitha took a deep breath to scream for all she was worth…

Only to have a balled up, dirty rag stuffed into her mouth. It took all her control not to vomit when she felt rough, unfamiliar hands stroking her legs, and when she felt the hard evidence of her captor's arousal pressing against her through his pants, she renewed her struggles in force. If she could just break free, she could run for help and bring it back to Claudia before it was too late.

Her struggles ceased however when she found a knife pressed to her throat.

"You don't wanna be doin' that," Claudia's assailant said with a dark grin.

Tears welled up in Tabitha's blue eyes and she sobbed helplessly around her gag. Was this how she would meet her end?

"Hurry up," Claudia's assailant growled to his partner. "I wanna have my turn."

The sound of her captor unzipping his pants was deafening to Tabitha, but not nearly as deafening as the resounding gunshot. Tabitha screamed in terrorized surprise which soon gave way to a swell of hope when she saw the knife-wielding attacker crumple to the ground as an ever growing pool of blood formed around him from the gaping gunshot wound in his neck.

Tabitha found herself whirled around to find none other than Claudia—her gun raised and aimed from her reclined position. It was her expression however that sent cold chills down Tabitha's spine. It was not her usual, focused 'war face', rather it was an unbridled look of 'Hell hath no fury'.

Suddenly, Tabitha felt very sorry for her near rapist.

"Let her go," Claudia bit out with a near savage evenness.

Tabitha soon had an arm around her neck in a choke hold.

"Put the gun down or I snap her neck."

"Let her go _now_," Claudia snarled. "Or I empty the contents of your skull."

"Bullshit. You expect me to believe that? Look at you…you can't even sta—" His words died in his throat moments after the bullet escaped the chamber of Claudia's weapon and penetrated his forehead—spattering his brains against the wall.

Tabitha let out a terrified squeak around her gag and stood trembling in shock for a few moments even after her assailant crumpled lifelessly to the ground. She instantly recovered however when Claudia lowered her weapon and tiredly fell back into a near supine position.

"Claudia!" Tabitha cried once she ripped the gag out of her mouth and sprinted to her fallen friend. "Oh, Claudia…" She fell to her knees beside the brunette and tried not to weep at the sight of the damage that had been done to her.

Claudia raised trembling hands to her nose and took a deep breath before resetting it—swallowing her scream of pain. She did not fight when Tabitha gently cradled her. "Are…are you alright?" Claudia croaked. Now that the threat was gone, she found herself succumbing to the pain of her injuries before a refreshing numbness took over as her body began going into shock.

"I'm fine," Tabitha said tearfully as she tenderly brushed matted strands of hair from Claudia's forehead. "Thanks to you, I'm—" She gasped and was unable to stifle a sob as Claudia coughed. "Oh, God…"

"So tired…" Claudia breathed as coughed up some more blood before her eyes began to slowly drift closed. "So tired…"

"No!" Tabitha cried as she fumbled in her purse for her phone. "Nononono, Claudia don't close your eyes! Please!" She hurriedly dialed 911. "Help!" she all but screamed when someone picked up on the other line—tears streaming down her face as she cradled her fallen friend. "I need help please! I need an ambulance!" She rattled off the address. "_Hurry_!" Closing her phone, Tabitha slowly rocked Claudia back and forth while brushing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Hang on love…just hang on a little longer."

* * *

_…Lair…_

"In December drinking horchata,  
I'd look psychotic in a balaclava.  
Winter's cold is too much to handle.  
Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals.

(Whoaaaaa ooooh)

In December drinking horchata,  
look down your glasses at that aranciata  
With lips and teeth to ask how my day went…  
boots and fists to pound on the pavement.  
Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten…  
chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on.

(Whoaaaaaa ooooh)

You'd remember drinking horchata,  
you'd still enjoy it with your foot on Masada.

Winter's cold is too much to handle.  
Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals.  
Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten…  
chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on.  
Ooh you had it but oh no you lost it.  
Looking back you shouldn't have fought it.

In December, drinking horchata,  
I'd look psychotic in a balaclava.  
Winter's cold is too much to handle.  
Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals.  
Years go by and hearts start to harden  
those palms and firs that grew in your garden  
are falling down and nearing the rose beds.  
The roots are shooting up through the tool shed.  
Those lips and teeth that asked how my day went  
are shouting up through cracks in the pavement.

Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten…  
chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on.  
Oh you had it but oh no you lost it.  
You understood so you shouldn't have fought it

Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten…  
chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on.  
Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten…  
chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on."

Violet, April and Ruby cheered and applauded once Donnie had finished with his karaoke.

"Well done, dearest," Violet said with a smile as she stood and bounded over to her husband before wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him. "Oh, how I love you."

Donatello churred softly against his wife's lips before capturing them in a slow, searching kiss. "I love you too, flower," he said with a smile while gazing into Violet's eyes once the kiss had broken.

Deciding to give the two lovebirds some privacy, Ruby turned in her seat on the couch so she was facing April. "Thank you so much again Matti up from school. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," April said with a smile. "The two…well, actually the four of you…" she corrected with a small giggle as she gently patted Ruby's baby bump. "…are part of my family now, and that means that I'll do everything I can to help you."

Ruby smiled softly. "That really means a lot," she said as she gave April's hand a small squeeze and looked towards Matthew's room where she could see her son playing with his two cousins. "Thank you so much…and thank you for bringing Jesse and Parker down to play with Matti. But as great as it is for him, it's not necessary."

"Of course it is," April said firmly. "This new environment is hard enough on you and Violet, but Matti…being with other kids is good for him. It brings a small sense of normalcy. I mean…isn't that why you insisted that he keep going to school even though Leo wanted to pull him out?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Guilty." She sighed softly. "You don't think it's bad of me, do you?"

"No," April said with a small shake of her head. "You're just trying to make your son happy…to show him that not everything in this world is twisted and ugly."

"Wow…and I thought _I_ was the psychologist," Ruby said with a soft chuckle.

April grinned and chuckled. "I'm older than you sweetie…I'm bound to have _some_ wisdom."

"You have more than _some_," Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks," April said with a growing smile before looking around the main living space. "This place is _really_ coming along. Who would've thought that a few female touches would make it more homey than it was back in the day."

"Thanks, Vi and I have been working hard on it," Ruby said with a smile.

"And Matti is staying in Splinter's room?" April asked.

"Yes," Ruby said with a small nod. "I offered to put him in one of the vacant rooms, but Leo assured me that it was fine." She smiled softly. "He told me that Splinter would've wanted it that way."

April smiled softly. "He's right. Splinter loved his sons, and above everything else, he wanted them to be happy. If he was still alive, he would so thrilled about having grandchildren and being a grandfather."

"Really?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"I know it," April answered with a nod. "He would be happy to know that he's helping his family even with something as small as providing a bedroom for his grandson." She sighed softly. "And I know it sounds crazy, but…even though he's been dead for many years now…it still feels like he's here, you know? Like he's watching over us..."

Ruby smiled softly. "Well, I won't turn away any unseen help. I mean, I'm not superstitious, and I never have been…but the idea of my husband's father watching over his grandson is oddly comforting to me."

"Splinter had that effect on everyone," April said with a fond smile. "He was always so calm…even when everything was going to Hell in a hand basket. I remember the first time I met him and the guys…even in the face of all my hysterical screaming and the guys' panicked cries, Splinter never once lost his cool. He brought me down from my panicked state and made me feel safe and comfortable. I knew right away that I could trust him…and by default, the guys." Her smile grew a little. "Everything Leo learned about being a father, he learned from Splinter and his gentle guidance."

"I wish I could've met him," Ruby said softly. "I wish Matti could've as well." She looked over when Donnie's shell cell began ringing before looking back to April.

"He would've loved you," April said with a smile before chuckling. "And he would've spoiled Matti rotten."

"_WHAT_?"

April and Ruby looked to Donatello with concern-filled eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" Donnie asked desperately. "Is she alright? Are they both alright?"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked Violet.

"I have no idea," Violet answered worriedly.

"We're on our way," Donatello said. "What do you mean 'no'? Leo, they're family!"

"Donnie?" Violet asked fearfully.

"But Leo—" He hung his head in resignation. "Fine…we'll stay put, Yeah, thanks for calling…" That said, he hung up before pulling Violet into a tight embrace and holding her close.

"Donnie what is it?" April asked as she stood. "What happened?"

"Claudia and Tabitha were attacked," Donatello answered hoarsely.

"OMIGOD!" Violet cried. "Donnie, are they alright?"

"Tabitha's fine," Donnie answered as he gently rubbed his wife's back. "She's shaken but otherwise unhurt. But Claudia…"

"Is she…?" Ruby asked as her bottom lip trembled.

"They worked her over really good," Donnie answered stiffly as he clung to his wife—reveling in the fact that she and their unborn child were safe in his arms. "Broken ribs…a punctured lung along with some other internal damage…and a broken wrist. She's in Trauma 1 right now."

"I'm going over there," April said as grabbed her coat. "Will you look after my boys for me?"

"You know we will, but Leo told us to stay put," Ruby said sadly.

"He doesn't know I'm here," April said matter-of-factly with a wry grin. "That order doesn't extend to me," she said as she put on her coat and started for the door. "Don't worry about calling Casey. I'll call and tell him everything on the way."

* * *

_…Hospital ICU; a few hours later…_

"It was touch and go for a while," the doctor said with a heavy sigh as he stood out in the hall with Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, April and Tabitha. "There was a lot of internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. Her lung has been repaired, and all of her broken bones have been reset."

"Just how touch an' go was it?" Raph asked—his arms crossed tightly over his plastron as the entirety of his heavily muscled bulk trembled with barely contained emotions.

The doctor sighed and regarded the terrapin-man. "There was a moment when I didn't think she was going to make it, Mr. Hamato…I'm not going to lie." He turned and looked through the window and into the room where Claudia was sleeping soundly. "But that woman in there is a fighter…she just wouldn't give up."

Despite his distress, Raphael could not stop the small, proud smile from tugging at the corners of his wide mouth. "That's my girl…"

Leo remained silent as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed. He was unsure of what to say at that moment—unsure of _what_ he could possibly say to make Raphael feel better.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Tabitha asked with a quiet desperation as she allowed Mikey to hold her close—not once complaining that he was holding her too tight. She reveled in the familiar strength of her lover's arms and tried not to think about the earlier violation she had endured and had come close to enduring. Claudia had saved her from that fate. Because of Claudia, she was alive and in Michelangelo's arms "Please tell me that she'll be alright."

"She will be," the doctor said with a nod. "Thanks to your being there. If you hadn't been there to call it in, it would've been a different story."

"There, you see?" April asked Raph with a comforting squeeze of his bicep. "She's going to be fine. She'll be back to herself in no time."

"When can we take her home?" Leo asked.

"I want to keep her here in the ICU for a few days for observation," the doctor answered. "After that, we'll move her down to a regular room and see how her recovery goes. We'll no more by next week."

"Can we go in?" Raph asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hamato," the doctor said with a small but firm shake of his head. "Not tonight. She's been through a lot, and she needs this time to rest." He held up a hand to silence Raph when he opened his mouth to protest. "I can understand your need to be with her, but _please _try to understand…between the beating she got and the surgery it took to fix the damage, her body has been through the wringer. It _needs_ to recover."

Raphael opened his mouth again, but slowly shut it as he took a slow breath and even more slowly let it out—inwardly struggling to control his raw emotions and see the logic behind the doctor's words. However, between his sudden employment of meditation techniques and Leonardo's hand tightening on his shoulder, he managed to not fly off the handle.

Never had Raphael felt so helpless. He had not been there to protect the woman he loved above all others. He had not been there to protect her in her hour of need. He had not been there to be her knight in shining armor, and now he could not even be by her side as she slept. All he wanted to do was sit by Claudia's side and hold her hand as she slept, and he could not even do that!

He felt so useless!

"Raph?" Leo asked gently. His brother's unusual taciturn worried him.

Anytime Raphael was quiet in a time of strife was a cause for concern. Because he had never been good at expressing himself under the best of circumstances, the fact that Raph was being silent now worried Leonardo a great deal. Raphael was a powder keg, and Leo was worried that he just might go off.

"Raph?" Leo asked again.

"I'd better call Claudia's parents," Raph said gruffly. "Let 'em know what's goin' on…" He hurriedly went off to find the nearest waiting area so he could use his phone.

"I'd better go with him," Leo said before hurrying off after his brother.

"Thank you for everything, doctor," April said before looking to Mikey and Tabitha once the doctor had gone off to continue his rounds. "How about we go get some coffee?"

"Sounds good to me," Mikey said with a small nod as he continued to hold Tabitha close. "What say you, pixie? Want some coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Tabitha said softly. "Why don't the two of go on ahead? I'll meet you in the cafeteria…I need to use the ladies room."

"We can wait for you," Mikey offered. "I don't mind."

"No, it's alright," Tabitha said with a small smile. "You two go ahead and I'll catch up to you."

Mikey nodded slowly. "Well, okay…so long as you're sure." He tightened his hold while kissing his lover's lips gently. "Don't take too long okay?"

"I promise" Tabitha said softly. She started for the bathroom, but once Mikey and April had disappeared around the corner, she quickly spun on her heel and dashed into Claudia's room.

* * *

_…Waiting room…_

Raphael closed his phone and slowly sank into a chair as he rubbed his forehead. He was aware of his brother sitting next to him, but he did not acknowledge him. All his thoughts were on the woman currently unconscious and hooked up to machines.

_His_ woman.

How could he call Claudia that? How could he call her _his_ when he did not deserve her?

"Claudia's parents coming?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah…bet they hate me now," Raph said in a low voice that was filled with self-loathing.

"What? Why would they?" Leo asked with a confused blink.

"Because I wasn't there ta stop this," Raphael answered with an agitated growl. "I promised Claudia's dad that I'd keep her safe…and I fucked up." He buried his head in his hands and fought the urge to weep—his muscular body trembling with the effort of keeping his distress in check.

"Raph, it's not your fault," Leo said firmly as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If nothing else, believe that this is _not_ your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But what kinda man am I if I can't even protect my woman?" Raphael asked desperately. "Leo…what if she leaves me? I couldn't hack that, Leo…" He turned is face towards his brother and did not bother hiding the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "If Claudia left me…I…I…"

Leonardo turned in his seat and gripped both of his brother's shoulders. "Raph, listen to me. Claudia is _not _Deidra. She's not going to leave you when things get hard…she's made of stronger stuff than that. She _loves_ you. She's _always_ loved you, and she will _always_ love you."

"But, Leo…she…she…" A tear rolled down Raph's cheek. "Fuck, I can't stand the thought of her in that bed like that…battered an' hooked up to machines…"

"I know, brother," Leo said gently as he pulled Raph into a comforting embrace. "I know."

Raphael did not have the energy to hold back any longer. He was too emotionally raw to hold back his tears, and it was with a ragged sigh that he hugged his big brother in return and wept openly into his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Raph," Leonardo said gently. "You'll see."

* * *

_…Claudia's room…_

Standing by Claudia's bedside, Tabitha kept a silent vigil. Her heart broke at the sight of the normally strong and proud woman who now looked so small and vulnerable. Claudia who had fought so hard against all odds to ensure that _she_ had not been brutalized now lay helplessly in bed and hooked up to machines. She could not stop the sob from welling up and escaping her throat in a long moan of anguish anymore than she could stop the tears from welling up in her red eyes and rolling down her stained cheeks. However, at the sound of a soft low moan, a small gasp arose in Tabitha's throat and she watched Claudia with hope-filled eyes.

Claudia slowly opened her swollen eyes as much as she was able. It took a few moments of blinking, but after a while she was able to focus her eyes and see Tabitha. She smiled tiredly at the small blond as she stood by her bedside. "Hey, you." Though her voice was tired and a little raspy, there was still a warm fondness to it. "You okay?"

"How can you ask me that?" Tabitha asked softly—her voice wavering. "How can you lay there in a hospital bed covered in bruises and bandages and ask me if _I'm_ okay?" Her petite body trembled and a new wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. "How can you think of me when _you're_ the one who needs concern?"

Though Claudia closed her eyes, her small smile never wavered. "What can I say? I'm the kind of woman who always puts her loved ones before herself."

"Am I really a loved one?" Tabitha asked softly—her heart fluttering in her chest.

Claudia opened her eyes a little. "Did you honestly think you weren't?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Tabitha admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's not as though I have a lot of experience to draw from."

"I don't have any experience either," Claudia admitted with as good a shrug as she was able to give. "All I know is how I feel," she said softly with a small smile before closing her eyes once more. At the sound of Tabitha's soft weeping, Claudia opened her eyes and reached out to gently close her fingers around the small blonde's delicate hand. "Hey…hey now…no crying," she admonished gently.

"You're not the boss of me," Tabitha said softly with a weepy smile before she gently raised Claudia's hand brushed soft kisses to each finger before pressing a tender kiss to her palm and holding it to her cheek.

At the feel of Tabitha's soft lips against her skin, Claudia's heart fluttered, and she felt whatever had been holding her back finally melt away. Her smile grew just a little bit as she beckoned the petite blond closer with her free hand, and once Tabitha had leaned down close enough, Claudia hooked her index finger into the neckline of her shirt and gently pulled her so that only mere millimeters separated their lips.

Never once removing her gaze from Tabitha's, Claudia's smile grew another fraction of an inch. "Am too," she whispered softly before doing the only thing left for her to do—capture Tabitha's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

A/N: The song Donnie was singing is 'Horchata' by Vampire Weekend


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:** As always, my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 51**

* * *

_…Lair; three months later…_

"What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight.  
My body's talking to me…  
it says, 'Time for danger'.

It says 'I wanna commit a crime…  
wanna be the cause of a fight.  
I Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'.

I've had a knack from way back…  
at breaking the rules once I learn the  
game.

Get up, life's too quick!  
I know someplace sick  
where this chick'll dance in the flames!

We don't need any money.  
I always get in for free.  
You can get in too  
if you get in with me…

Let's go out tonight!  
I have to go out tonight!  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away!  
We wont be back before it's New Years Day…

Take me out tonight.

Meow!"

In the room that she shared with Raphael, Claudia was plugged into her Ipod and singing along to the current song on her playlist as she strapped her extra guns to her ankles before letting her trousers fall neatly over them obscuring them from view. Lost in the combined tasks of getting ready for work and being lost in the music, the lovely detective belted out the lyrics at full volume without realizing it.

Though it had been three months since the incident in the alley, Claudia still was not back to working full shifts. Because of the degree of a beating that she had received, the homicide captain had allowed Claudia to return to work this month on a probationary period in order to prevent her from pushing herself too hard.

But even this arrangement was a cause for worry and occasional contention for Raphael and her parents—all three of them believing that Claudia had gone back to work too soon. For her parents, their worry for their daughter was magnified by the fact that she was now living underground for her safety. While Claudia called her parents every day, the fact that they were unable to _see_ her in order to visually verify that she was safe and in good health was maddening to them.

For his part, Raphael had been terrified that the incident would cause a rift between Claudia and her family since Claudia had no intention of leaving him. But, much to Raph's shock and delighted surprise, his future in-laws had not blamed him for what had happened to their daughter. They had been traumatized and deeply saddened by the incident, but they had been lucid enough to realize that it had been the result of hatred-ruled people and not their future son-in-law.

However, peace and understanding amongst both her families aside, Claudia could not fully relax.

For Claudia, her work situation was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, she was happy to be making herself useful and working, but on the other hand, she was annoyed by the hindrance to her work that these conditions were providing. With her unable to work full shifts, she was forced to step back as the lead on her cases, and while she was more than confident in Joshua's abilities, it still annoyed the Hell out of her!

But Claudia forced herself not to think about it—using the music to clear her thoughts.

"When I get a wink from the doorman  
do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B!

Let's go out tonight!  
I have to go out tonight!  
You wanna prowl?  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
out tonight!

In the evening I've got to roam…  
can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome.  
Feels to damn much like home…  
when the Spanish babies cry.

So let's find a bar…  
so dark we forget who we are,  
And all the scars from the  
nevers and maybes die!

Let's go out tonight!  
I have to go out tonight!  
You're sweet.  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
heat?

Just take me out tonight!

Please take me out tonight!  
Don't forsake me - out tonight!  
I'll let you make me - out tonight!  
Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!"

Now finished in getting ready for work, Claudia unplugged herself from her Ipod and turned towards the door…

Only to find out that she in fact had an audience.

"Aw, crap," Claudia groaned as she felt her cheeks burn with the beginnings of her blush. Her deep love and appreciation of musicals was a guilty pleasure that she thought clashed horribly with her tough cop image, and she had worked hard to keep it a secret.

"Goodness…you've been hiding your light under a bushel, my lovely," Tabitha said with a smile. "Maybe you should consider a second career path. I can keep my ears open for auditions."

"Tabs…" Claudia groaned softly.

"No, she's right," Leo said with a smile.

"Exactly," Ruby said with a nod and an encouraging smile.

"What are you doing on your feet?" Leo all but demanded as he turned to escort his wife back to the living room where he had made a little 'nest' for her on the couch. "You shouldn't be on your feet," he reprimanded.

Since having gone into hiding, Leonardo had become all the more vigilant of his wife's condition—highly alert and solicitous of Ruby's every need and desire. But now with Ruby in her ninth month, Leo had for all intents and purposes become a mother hen that would put any Jewish mother to shame.

"But Leo love, I'm fine I swear," Ruby protested as she waddled along beside her husband before allowing him to settle her on the couch—her hands automatically resting lovingly on her nine-month bump.

"Ruby my precious darling, you're due any day now," Leo said in his gentle but firm voice as he sat on the couch beside his wife and took her little feet into his lap. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you or our babies," he said as he began massaging Ruby's feet.

Ruby's eyes fluttered closed and a soft, pleasured groan escaped her lips as she allowed her head to fall back against the couch cushion. "No fair distracting me…it's a horrible way to win an argument."

Leonardo grinned impishly. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Don't you even think about it," Ruby answered.

Leo chuckled. "That's what I thought," he said as he continued rubbing. "Just sit back and let me take care of my beautiful wife."

Ruby groaned in self-pity. "How can you think I'm beautiful? I'm _huge_. I'm bigger than I ever was with Matti. I'm a huge, bloated whale."

Leo smiled lovingly before raising Ruby's feet and lightly kissing her toes. "You're _not_ a huge, bloated whale. You're pregnant with _my_ children…as far as I'm concerned, that makes you the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and leveled her loving gaze upon her husband while smiling softly at him. "You truly are the perfect man."

Leonardo smiled as he rubbed his wife's feet. "I'm only being what you deserve, my beautiful and perfect goddess."

"Ya guys are givin' me diabetes over here," Raphael grumped albeit half-heartedly as he strode by on his way from one of the bathrooms while toweling his still glistening body off. He was due to take Claudia to work, but it would not take him long to get dressed.

"Like you won't be acting the same way towards Claudia once she announces that she's carrying _your_ child?" Leo asked with a grin and a raised eyeridge.

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph said with a dismissive wave of his hand though he smiled softly at the thought. "How ya feelin', sis?" he asked as he paused behind the couch and peered down at Ruby while draping his towel over his shoulders and gripping the ends.

Ruby smiled up at Raphael. "I'm just fine, sweetie," she said as she reached up and fondly patted her brother's hand. "Have you seen Violet? I haven't seen her since the wee hours of this morning when I passed her on the way to the bathroom…the poor thing was looking a little worse for wear."

"Mornin' sickness?" Raph asked.

"Big time," Ruby said with a nod. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think hers is worse than what I went through during the first few months of this pregnancy."

"Damn," Raph said with a small shudder. "Well, last I saw her she was in her room writin'. Looks like she was in the zone, so I'm thinkin' she's feeling better…fer _now_ anyway. Then again…that was _before_ I got in the shower…"

"She's curled up in bed now," Donnie said as he approached on his way to the kitchen with two empty mugs in his hands. "I set her up with saltines and '_Gamers: Dorkness Rising' _but now I need to get her a refill on chamomile tea."

"There should still be some green apples in the fridge," Ruby said with a sympathetic smile. "I practically lived off of those when my morning sickness was at its worst."

"Thanks sis," Donatello said with a relieved smile before sighing heavily. "I _hate_ seeing her go through that," he said mournfully. "And I can't help feeling that it's _my_ fault whenever she pukes her guts out."

"Oh, Donnie please don't think that," Ruby said gently.

"I can't help it," Donnie said with a heavy sigh. "I mean, if I hadn't gotten her pregnant…"

"Donnie, it's _not_ you're fault," Ruby said firmly. "I know that Violet doesn't blame you."

"You really think so?" Donnie asked hopefully.

"I _know_ it," Ruby said with a smile. "She's just as happy and excited about the baby as _you_ are, and she wouldn't be that way if you hadn't given her a baby to be happy and excited for."

Donnie smiled softly—relief apparent in his face. "Thanks, sis."

Ruby simply smiled. "Anytime…bro."

* * *

_…Myers residence; later…_

Sam growled in frustration as he hurled a crystal vase against a wall—watching as it shattered into countless, glittering pieces.

Across the room with the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder while her hands toyed with an ice pick, Dominique looked up and spared her brother a small glance before returning her attention to her phone conversation. "There have been some complications as of late, O. These past few months, their locations have been unknown."

'O' was the head of the Humanist movement—having spearheaded it from the moment there was talk of legalizing mutants. Nameless and faceless in order to assure the secrecy of identity, O had assumed almost a 'Big Brother' persona—not even revealing a gender. Even now, on the phone with Dominique—one of the generals of the movement—O used a voice changing device.

But this did nothing to deter the belief of Dominique or any of the other Humanists. After all, O was the mastermind and driving force behind the organization. Such a force needed to be protected and preserved, and so the Humanists never once questioned their leader's anonymity.

To them, O was their God—purging the world of impurity.

There was even a recognized theory amongst Humanists as to _why_ O had chosen that initial as his or her name.

O for Omega…

The end.

O would be the end of all mutant kind. O would restore the balance of humanity.

Dominique fell silent and simply listened to the voice on the other line. After a few minutes, a cruel smile spread slowly over her lovely face. "Oh, _really_ now?" A dark giggle escaped her lips and her dark eyes sparkled with malicious mirth. "Thank you so very much for the insight, O. Yes, I have every confidence that things will move along smoothly now. Yes…until next time. Thank you for the honor of your phone call."

Still smiling, Dominique placed the phone in its cradle while turning her attention back to her still fuming brother who was by now pacing back and forth in agitation. "Problems, my dear brother?" she asked sweetly.

Sam ran his long fingers through his dark hair. "Where _is_ she?" he growled. "_How_ can I execute my plans if I don't know where Violet is? I _know_ they haven't gone to England…our moles in airport security would have told us."

Her smile growing, Dominique stood and sauntered across the room to place her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Calm yourself, my darling Sam," she said soothingly. "Your time for vengeance is closer than you realize."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked as he gazed down into Dominique's eyes.

"O told me where to find Violet and the turtles," Dominique answered.

Sam's eyes widened. "What? _Where_? Where is she?"

"O simply reminded me of where the turtles were reported to emerge from in the first place," Dominique answered with her smile still in place

Realization dawned on Sam's face and his eyes twinkled in sadistic delight as a wide smile spread over his lips. "The sewers."

"Exactly," Dominique said with a nod. "And it all makes perfect sense…when people are under attack, they retreat somewhere familiar so as to have the home court advantage."

"But that's going to change," Sam said as he pulled away from his sister. "And it's going to change right now."

"Where do you think you're going?" Dominique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To the turtle's lair," Sam answered matter-of-factly. "To stake it out and determine our best means of storming it."

"You can't," Dominique replied. "O doesn't know the location…and your desire for revenge aside, I don't think that you would be all that keen on traversing countless miles of rancid-smelling sewer tunnels."

Sam stared at his sister incredulously for several moments. "Then _why_ in the name of Zeus' butthole were you so happy about O's reminder?" he asked angrily—his growl of frustration returning to his voice.

"Because brother dear…now we know _where_ those freaks and their dirty whores have retreated to," Dominique answered with a smile. "That is _more_ than what we knew an hour ago. Call me crazy, but I believe that ounce of knowledge is just enough to tip the scales in our favor. Now, it's only a matter of pinpointing the location."

"But that could take _forever_," Sam growled with an underlying whine—sounding very much like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

"Patience, brother dear," Dominique said soothingly as she sauntered to the bar and poured Sam a brandy before pouring herself a glass of Jack. "After all, Rome wasn't built in a day," she said as she turned and held out the glass to her brother.

"I know, I know," Sam said with a sigh as he strode over to his sister and took the glass before slowly swirling its amber contents. "It's just…we're so close. _I'm_ so close…I can feel it." He smiled distantly though there was maliciousness behind it. "I can _taste_ it."

Dominique returned her brother's smile. "Have you decided what your plans will be for little Violet?"

Sam's smile never once wavered as he took a slow sip of his drink. "She's far too beautiful to destroy…and she's just the right temperament for my needs. I'm thinking that she'll make a very nice toy after I break her…something to keep chained up for whatever use appeals to me."

Dominique giggled darkly wile raising her glass. "Use her in good health, brother dear," she said before taking a long sip.

Sam's cold eyes danced cruelly with malicious intent as he lightly clinked his glass against his sister's. "I fully intend to, sister dear."

* * *

_…Lair; a few hours later…_

"Man!" Michelangelo whined with a slight, underlying growl as he madly pressed commands on his keyboard.

"Come on, Mikey," Violet urged as her slender fingers flew over her own keyboard.

Her morning sickness abated under the attentions of her worried and loving husband, she had braved a departure from the bedroom and accepted Mikey's invitation to game. Donnie had been only too happy to take a break from 'Project Nessie' and join in, and with the thrill of killing things that deserved killing as his motivation, Raph soon joined them. While not all keen on the role-playing aspect of the game, Raphael could not deny the fact that he enjoyed wielding a gigantic sword.

"I could really use some backup here," Violet said with an underlying air of desperation." The goblins are ganging up on me and I'm running out of mana!"

"Don't worry, little sis," Raph said with a grin as he pounded the keys on his own keyboard. "I got yer back. "Take that, ya gobs! An' that! An' that! An'…ah, fuck! They're all over me!"

"Have no fear," Donnie said with a wide grin. "Donnie the Lone Ranger is here!"

"Yay!" Violet cheered as she watched the arrows rain down across the screen. "My hero! Just one more spell…HUZZAH!" She giggled triumphantly. "How'd you like my flaming ball of fiery doom, gobbies?"

"Good job, flower," Donnie said proudly.

"Nice, sis," Raph chuckled before giving Mikey a small glare. "Where were _you_?"

"Dude, it's not my fault bro," Mikey protested. "Bards suck," he said with a pout.

"Only because you were playing him wrong," Donnie explained patiently. "You were playing him like a fighter when you should've kept him in the back with Violet's mage."

"Exactly," Violet said with a nod. "Bards hang back with the mages and provide the party with boosts provided by their music. They're not fighters…well, not effective ones at least."

"Meh, whatever," Mikey grumped. "Bards suck!"

Violet giggled and absently rubbed the beginnings of her baby-bump. "Oh, poor, poor Mikey."

"Why 'poor, poor Mikey'?" Tabitha asked as she walked by with a glass of iced tea. "What's wrong with my adorable imp?" she asked as she draped her free arm around her lover's neck and kissed the top of his head.

"I just had my tail handed to me by a bunch of rabid goblins," Mikey said with a melodramatic sigh.

"Oh, my poor baby," Tabitha said as she slid around and settled herself in Mikey's lap. "My poor, poor baby," she said between the kisses she began leaving along her lover's mouth.

Mikey smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Tabitha as he kissed her back. "Yeah, poor, poor me…"

"Oh, please," Violet said with mock annoyance. "'Poor, poor Mikey'? Poor me and my mage!"

Donnie rolled his eyes while nodding. "Exactly…poor little flower and her lovely avatar…and Mikey, the goblins weren't rabid. They were _necrotic_."

Mikey groaned and gave a small shake of his head. "Dude…"

"What?" Donnie asked. "There _is_ a difference."

"Indeed there is," Violet said with a nod while smiling.

"Yeah…whatever…you two brainiacs," Raph said before looking towards the kitchen where Ruby was busy humming and prepping her latest batch of cookies to go in the oven. "Hey, sis…what time is it?"

"Three-thirty," Ruby answered with a knowing smile. "Claudia should be done for the day in about forty-five minutes."

"'Kay, thanks," Raph said as he pushed his chair back and stood. "I'd better go pick 'er up," he said as he dashed into his room.

"Dude, you gonna make it in time?" Mikey called out after him.

"It _does_ seem like you'll be cutting it a bit close," Tabitha added. "What, with traffic and all. I mean…the station is in Brooklyn and _we're _in Manhattan."

"See…_that's _why havin' a bike is _so_ freakin' awesome," Raph said with a grin as he pulled a red shirt over his head with the message scrawled out along the front that said 'You _wished_ you looked this good with a shell'. Claudia had gotten the shirt specially made for him, and it had quickly become one of Raphael's favorites. "I can zoom in an' out of traffic while crossin' the bridge." He started for the main entrance of the lair—grabbing his leather jacket along the way. "Thanks for the game, guys."

"See ya, bro," Mikey managed to say before Tabitha began kissing him senseless.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Later," he said before ducking out.

Donnie chuckled and took Violet's empty glass in his hand. "Can I get you a refill on guava juice?" he asked after kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yes please," Violet answered with a smile.

She had started craving anything to do with the fruit two weeks ago. Because of its ready availability and easy consumption, guava juice had become a regular staple in the fridge, and any time April came across any pastries featuring the fruit, she was always sure to add them to the grocery cart.

"Coming right up," Donnie said with a smile as he stood and proceeded into the kitchen. "Those smell really good," he said with an appreciative smile while inhaling the scent of baking goods as he opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of juice.

"Thanks, sweetie," Ruby said with a smile as she sat in a nearby chair. "How's 'Project Nessie' coming?"

Donatello smiled proudly. "I think I can safely say that Nessie can start making her journey in a few weeks."

Ruby's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? Oh, Donnie that's amazing!"

Donnie smiled and ducked his head a little. "I can't take all the credit. Casey and my brothers helped…that's why progress has been so good." His smile became somewhat sheepish. "Violet was right…sometimes it helps to have extra hands."

Ruby giggled before winking conspiringly at her brother. "Don't worry sweetie…I won't tell her."

Donnie winked back and fondly patted Ruby's shoulder. "Thanks." He looked up upon seeing Leo emerge from the dojo while slightly shaking his head. "Hey, bro…everything okay?"

"Hey and yeah…I guess," Leo answered as he strode to the fridge and opened it to pull out a bottle of water.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…I just couldn't get Matti to stop talking to Nessie long enough to actually train him," Leo said with a chuckle before taking a drink of his water.

Ruby giggled behind her oven mitt. "Oh, my ….well, you can't really blame them, can you? I mean, this is the first time in a very long time that Nessie has had anyone to talk to. Not to mention within a matter of weeks, she's not going to be alone anymore."

"Yeah, I know," Leo said absently.

Ruby grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention Matti's just tickled pink about being able to talk to her like that. For all intents and purposes, he's got an imaginary friend that we all can see and know about."

Leo blinked as he regarded his wife. "Huh…funny, I never thought of it like that."

"Me neither," Donnie concurred with a bemused expression on his face. "But _I_ can't blame him for being excited. I mean…_Nessie_…she's _real_!" His eyes sparkled with the type of delight that only scientist on the verge of a break-through could feel. "She's mutant Prime…"

Leo sighed—recognizing the look in his brother's eyes. "Donnie, don't go poking and prodding her…or putting her under a microscope," he said patiently. "She no doubt has had _enough_ of that."

Donatello smiled sheepishly and his cheeks darkened with his blush. "Sorry…my 'nerd' was showing again, huh?" he asked as he poured the juice into Violet's glass before placing the carton back into the fridge.

"Dude…when is your 'nerd' _not_ showing?" Mikey snarked albeit playfully as he came into the kitchen in search of a snack.

"Touché," Donnie said with a grin. "But my wife happens to think my 'nerd' is sexy, and that's all that matters to me. Speaking of which, I better get this to her."

"She's in the bedroom, bro," Mikey called over his shoulder. "She was starting to look a little green again."

Donnie groaned. "Oh, not again…the poor thing."

"Don't worry," Ruby said soothingly. "I'll cut up some green apples take them to her."

"Oh, no you won't," Leonardo said firmly. "You're going to our bedroom for a nap. You and our babies need your rest."

"But Leo, it won't take a minute," Ruby protested.

"You've been on your feet enough," Leo said firmly.

Ruby heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Fine…then _Leo_ will cut up some green apples and take them to Violet."

"That's better," Leo said with a nod as he helped Ruby to her feet. "Now let's get you into bed."

"But what about my cookies?" Ruby asked as she pointed towards the oven.

"I'll take care of them," Mikey said with an impish grin.

"Don't eat them all," Leonardo, Ruby and Donatello said in unison.

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron and pouted. "Nertz."

* * *

_…Above ground in Brooklyn; a little later…_

"C'mon, babe," Raph begged in his gruff yet loving way as he pulled his bike to a halt in front of a small ice cream shop. "Lemme buy ya an ice cream."

Claudia sighed softly as she tightened her arms around Raph and nestled tighter against his shell. "Baby, you know we can't…we all agreed not to be above ground for any longer than was necessary. It's for the safety of the babies, remember? Besides, unless Mikey ate it all, we've got ice cream at home."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raph said as he looked over his shoulder at his fiancé and raised the visor of his helmet. "But it's been three months since we've had a date…and after what almost happened to you…"

Claudia raised her helmet's visor—her chocolate-brown eyes gazing into Raph's dark, amber pools. "Oh, Raph…"

"I just…I just wanna show you how important you are to me," Raphael said. "I mean, I _know_ I don't always come out an' say it like my brothers do with their women…or like Tabs does with you…"

"Baby, it's just not your style," Claudia said soothingly with a smile behind her voice as she moved one of her hands and rested it on Raph's bicep. Even through the leather of his jacket, she could feel the bulging of his muscles and it sent shivers of delight coursing through her spine. "You don't need to come out and say it all the time…I _know_ how much you love me. You find other ways of telling me without words."

"Yeah?" Raph asked. "Like what?"

Claudia began holding up fingers as she rattled off examples. "Well, let's see…there's the escort to and from work…even on the days that _you_ work, there's the way that you snuggle with me on the couch even though you know your brothers will tease you about it, there's the way you hold me in bed…and the way you look at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world…"

"Because ya _are_," Raphael said emphatically. "Claudia…you're a fuckin' goddess, an' I'm the luckiest man in the world to have your love."

Claudia's eyes widened and for several moments, she was speechless.

"Now, I _know_ I can't take ya out on a proper date," Raph said with a sigh. "But I can at _least_ buy ya an ice cream cone."

Claudia sighed softly before removing her helmet as a sign of resignation. "Alright, you old smoothie," she said with a smile as she shook her hair free. "You talked me into it."

* * *

_…A little later… _

Sam could not believe his luck.

He had just come out of the buildings of one of his sources after an hour meeting that had led to nothing. An hour wasted, and he still had no idea where the turtle's lair would be. As he sat on his motorcycle and placed his helmet on, he had been deep in thought and trying to think of which of his other sources might have the information he needed.

And that had been when he saw them…

Raphael and his whore that refused to die.

While all the turtles looked alike to him, Sam deduced that it was Raphael because he recognized Claudia—his whore of choice.

They had been standing in on the sidewalk eating ice cream cones while they talked and laughed liked a normal couple. Though Sam's first reaction was to feel disgusted by the sight, it was short-lived by a sudden feeling of euphoria.

All he had to do was wait until the couple left and then follow them.

And so he had waited.

Then, once the couple had finished and gotten back on their bike, Sam had been only too overjoyed to follow them into traffic. It was easy enough to remain unnoticed. After all, his was not the only motorcycle in the state of New York, and he took pains to ensure that he never stayed directly behind them for too long in the event that Raph checked his side-view mirrors.

When they had begun crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Sam had smiled widely behind his helmet.

So the lair was on the island of Manhattan…

Already Sam had much more to go on than before.

They were off the bridge now, and Sam took extra care to remain a few car lengths behind Raph. Since they were on surface streets now, he could not afford to be careless. However, when the couple signaled to turn off into an abandoned warehouse, Sam felt his heart begin racing in excitement.

Had he found it?

Was this warehouse the lair or at least the front of it?

He continued going straight before parking his bike down the street a little ways. That done, he hurriedly made his way back to the alley and peeked cautiously into one of the windows—his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of urine and the sight of dog feces. Though he was tall, the window was just out of his reach, so he had to find a box in the alley to stand upon in order to look inside.

The window was dirty, but even so, Sam was able to make out various shapes. It was the lack of movement coupled by the lack of sound however that drew Sam's attention. He dared to wipe the grime from window with the sleeve of his jacket—he could always get it dry cleaned later—and peered inside.

Empty.

With the exception of crates, boxes, Raphael's motorcycle, and what Sam was assuming was Claudia's motorcycle, the warehouse was completely empty.

While his instincts told him to go home and inform his sister about what he had found, Sam ignored them and instead took up a loose piece of debris and used it to break the window. Instinct be damned.

This was a matter of pride.

And surely it would not hurt for him to have more information as to the lair's precise location.

Climbing in through the window, Sam dropped to the floor in a crouch and looked around the quiet space for any clue as to where Raph and Claudia had gone. Standing, he strode towards the two parked bikes—thinking that would be the best place to start.

He could see no other doorway, and that led him to look down…

And that was when he saw the hatch.

It was more than large enough to allow for the turtles to jump in at the same time—no doubt a feature that allowed for quick getaways. Sam grinned widely in triumph before his expression shifted into a silent snarl upon crouching to try and open the door only to find that there was no handle. Try as he might to pry it open with his fingers, the door still did not move. No doubt it was controlled some other way.

"Fuck!"

Regaining his composure, Sam deduced that a crowbar would surely work and he immediately set about to find one inside the warehouse. After several minutes of searching, he growled in frustration at his search resulting in the finding of a bat.

"How is _this_ going to be useful to me?"

Just as he was ready to give up and return to Brooklyn, Sam was rewarded with the sound of gears turning and metal moving against metal as the hatch began sliding open. He hurriedly ducked behind a group of crates and tightly gripped the bat in his hands.

What luck!

This was his chance to take out one of the turtles!

"Come on, Goliath," a distinctly female voice urged. "Let's let you do your business so mommy can get back to bed.

"Yeah, boy," a male voice concurred. "Mommy's not feeling well. I still say you should've let _me_ take him out, flower…there's no need for you to be out of bed in your condition."

"Nonsense, Donnie," Violet said. "I'm hoping the fresh air will do me and the baby some good. It might help with my morning sickness."

Sam's eyes widened and his heart slammed in his chest like a jackhammer.

Baby?

There was a deafening buzzing in his head.

_Baby?_

Sam's vision swam before turning red.

BABY?

Morning sickness?

Sam's entire body trembled with rage and it was all he could do to not vomit in revulsion. Not only had Violet opened her legs for a mutant, but now she was carrying his _child_?

She was carrying his unclean spawn?

"You know, Donnie," Violet began with a smile evident in her voice. "All the morning sickness aside, I couldn't be happier to be carrying your child."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Donnie said with a smile in his own voice. "Our baby was created out of love, and he or she will know nothing _but_ love from us once he or she is born."

"She," Violet said. "I'm thinking it's a girl."

"Well, boy or girl, I'll love it to pieces," Donnie said.

The buzzing in Sam's head became louder.

Not only was Violet carrying the freak's unclean spawn, but she was _happy_ about it?

_Happy_?

She was _happy_ about whatever deformed abomination was currently growing inside of her?

Sam could not take it!

Fueled by his rage, Sam leapt out from behind his hiding place and lunged at the trio with an animalistic battle cry as he swung his bat. Donatello had jumped protectively in front of Violet, but he was still enough off guard to be overpowered—falling to the ground with a groan as he caught the baseball bat to the side of his head.

Violet's eyes widened in terror. "DONNIE!" At the sight of Sam, she instinctively began backing away—tightly gripping Goliath's leash like a lifeline. Afraid of Sam to begin with, Violet was practically paralyzed with fear at the unbridled rage and hatred in both his face and eyes. "Sam, what are you doing?"

After much pulling, Goliath succeeded in snapping his leash and lunging at Sam only to share in Donnie's fate as the baseball bat connected with his head with a resounding crack.

Hands flying protectively to her belly, Violet screamed at the top of her lungs before turning and running towards the hatch with the intention of losing Sam in the tunnels before retreating to the lair for help. Her plan was short-lived however when Sam's fingers tangled roughly in her hair and threw her into a nearby wall. Violet barely managed to turn so her hip and shoulder absorbed the impact instead of her baby bump.

"You're not going _anywhere_, Violet," Sam snarled—baseball bat gripped menacingly in both hands. "You have insulted me for the _last_ time."

"Please…" Violet begged in a desperate whisper as her arms protectively covered her belly. "Please, Sam don't! I beg of you!"

"Even with death staring you in the face, you still plead for the life of the abomination growing inside of you?" Sam darted forward and tightly gripped Violet's throat in one hand—the hand holding the bat dropping casually to his side. "You make me sick, Violet," he hissed. "You're a traitor to your race, and I have officially given up trying to fix you."


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews, and I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:** As always, my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for listening to me ramble. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively. I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Violet's eyes widened as Sam's vice-like grip tightened around her throat, and tears streamed down her face as her vision began darkening.

This was not happening!

They had gone into hiding to avoid this!

This could _not_ be happening!

With her air supply swiftly running short and her shoulder screaming with pain, Violet tried in vain to free herself for the sake of her child. Unfortunately, her punches and kicks were weak and when she finally stomped down as hard as she could on Sam's foot, she was rewarded by getting the back of her head slammed against the wall.

Violet's body went limp and her eyes began fluttering closed as she looked desperately to the prone body of her husband. Goliath lay a few feet away from Donatello—still dazed form the blow he had taken to the head.

This was it…

Violet had failed her baby.

She was dying…

Her baby was dying…

And it was Sam's cold, malicious smile that would be the last thing she saw before her life as well as the life of her unborn child would be so abruptly ended.

"I'm…so…sorry, baby…" Violet whispered hoarsely as she began losing consciousness—only vaguely aware of Nessie's distraught screams echoing through her head.

"Don't worry about your baby," Sam sneered. "My sister and I will have fun with it…maybe we'll send its corpse to your freak husband, or better yet…maybe we'll dismember it and hide its body parts around the city and leave them for your husband to find…provided the rats don't get to them first."

Despite the growing darkness and her lack of oxygen, Violet managed a choked, wordless sob that only a mother helplessly faced with the destruction of her child could manage.

It was then that Violet heard the low, menacing growl…

Clawing her way back to consciousness, Violet looked to her left and saw Goliath—massive teeth bared, dark eyes narrowed, and saliva dripping ominously form his mammoth jaws as he growled and snarled in aggressive fury. Gone was her sweet, gentle giant, and in his place was a raging beast. "Goliath…" she whispered.

Sam moved to swing his bat at the dog only to have Goliath latch onto the large piece of wood. He then tried to wrench it free from the dog's jaws only to have his eyes widen in shock that soon switched to terror as Goliath snapped the bat in his jaws.

"Oh, shi—" Was all Sam managed to get out before Goliath launched himself at him and tackled him to the floor—jaws clamping down tightly around his neck. Sam's scream died in his throat as Goliath ripped it out.

Violet for her part crumpled to the floor and curled up in the fetal position as she tightly shut her eyes and covered her ears in order to block out the sight and sounds of her beloved pet and companion shredding a human being to shreds.

It was not until she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder that Violet slowly opened her eyes to find Donatello crouched beside her—his slightly swollen-shut left eye and dark bruise forming along the entre left side of his face not doing anything to detract from the desperate worry etched into his face.

"Violet?" Donnie asked with a slight groan—his vision still a little blurred and his head feeling as though it were being split in two. "Violet are you alright?" Even as the words left his mouth, he could see the dark, finger-patterned bruising around his wife's delicate neck. "Oh, Violet…my sweet, delicate little flower," he murmured softly as tears formed in his gentle eyes and he gently gathered his wife into his arms—cradling her protectively as he turned his body to shield her from the gruesome sight of Goliath and Sam. "Don't look," he murmured softly as he gently rocked his wife back and forth and nuzzled her hair. "Don't look."

"Are you alright?" Violet asked tearfully.

"I'm fine," Donnie murmured soothingly. "Nothing an icepack won't fix…but forget about me. What about you? What about the baby?"

"I'll live," Violet answered in a soft whisper as she pressed her hands gently to her belly. "I'm sure our baby will too."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Donnie murmured mournfully as he continued to gently rock Violet. "I should've protected you better…"

"You _tried_," Violet said gently as she nestled into her husband. "You were taken completely off guard and _still_ you tried to protect me. That's all that matters to me, dearest…you _tried_." It was then that Goliath approached and worriedly bumped his head against his mistress before nuzzling her to ensure she was still alive. Violet could smell the blood on her faithful companion's muzzle, and it was all she could do not to vomit in revulsion at the knowledge that it was the result of her beloved pet having just killed a person.

"Good boy," Donnie praised softly as he patted Goliath's head. "Good boy protecting mommy."

Violet raised her head and gazed at her dog, and while she was instantly repulsed by the blood and gore that caked his teeth and muzzle and dripped form his massive jaws as it mixed with his saliva, the grotesqueness of the image instantly faded away when she saw the unconditional love and loyalty in Goliath's soft, brown eyes. He had done what he had done in order to protect her from harm.

He had not done it out of malice…

He had done it out of love and the kind of devotion that only a dog could feel for his companion and dearest friend...

And Violet found that she could not fault Goliath for that.

So, with a wordless sob of relief, she threw her arms around the massive dog's thick neck and hugged him tightly—not caring that Sam's blood dripped onto her back and stained her clothing.

Clothing would and _could_ always be replaced, but Violet and her baby were alive because of Goliath, and _that_ was more important than a destroyed outfit.

"Oh, my baby boy," Violet wept into Goliath's fur. "My brave and loyal friend…!"

Goliath 'smiled' and wagged his tail as he panted.

"You two stay here," Donnie said as he stood after pressing a kiss to Violet's temple. "I'll dispose of the body." He immediately went into 'clinical mode' so that he could go about his task without emptying the contents of his stomach.

To say that it was messy was an understatement.

Sam's throat was gone…as was his face, and his chest and shoulders were covered with deep gashes from Goliath's claws. Goliath had not attacked in order to wound. He had attacked in order to kill an immediate threat to one of his pack members—answering the ancient and primal call.

While Donatello was grateful that Goliath had acted on so old and innate an instinct in order to protect one who could not protect herself, that still did not change the fact that he was now faced with the monumental task of cleaning up after him. Thankfully, there were some old tarps. He could roll the corpse up and simply dump it into the sewers where it would float out to sea where Sam would be eaten by some of the 'ancestors' of the very beings that he so hated.

How poetic.

Once he had finished rolling the body up, he looked towards his wife. "Don't look," he said in his gentle but firm voice before hoisting Sam's corpse onto his shoulders as he stood and climbing down the set of stairs that led down the hatch from the warehouse. As soon as he was able, he dumped the body into the dirty water and watched as it was swept away with the rest of the trash.

Once finished, he turned and hurried back down the tunnel and up the stairs to his wife. "I'll get Raph and Leo to help me finish cleaning the rest of this mess up," he said gently as he helped Violet to her feet before tying Goliath's broken leash around his collar. "But for now, let's just focus on getting you home and cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay," Violet said softly as she leaned gratefully into Donnie once he had wrapped an arm around her. "Dearest?"

"Yes, flower?" Donnie asked as he began leading the way down the stairs.

"I love you."

Donnie's heart melted and he brushed tender kisses to his wife's temple before gently claiming her lips. "I love _you_."

* * *

_…Lair…_

"And they all lived happily ever after," Ruby said with a smile before softly closing the bok she had just read from.

"Mommy?" Matthew asked softly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Is Nessie really gonna come live here?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yes, your daddy has been working very hard with your Uncle Donnie and other uncles to make sure that Nessie has a nice home here."

"Good," Matthew said with a small smile. "I don't want her to be alone anymore…"

Ruby smiled softly as she gently pulled the covers up to her son's chin. "She won't be anymore."

"She seems scared right now," Matti said softly. "I don't want her to be scared anymore…"

"Well I'm sure she won't be scared anymore once she comes here," she said before tenderly brushing a kiss to Matthew's forehead. "Sweet dreams, munchkin," she said as she moved to stand.

"Mommy?" Matthew asked as he hugged his teddy bear to him.

"Yes, bubbula?" Ruby asked as she sat back down on the edge of her son's bed.

"Sing 'Soft Kitty'?" Matthew asked as he looked up to his mother with his soft, brown eyes.

Ruby smiled and nodded while gently brushing her son's hair from his forehead. "Of course my precious son. Having trouble falling asleep?"

Matthew gave a small nod before giving himself over to the soothing, gentle tones of his mother's voice.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty…  
little ball of fur.  
Happy kitty, sleepy kitty…  
purr, purr, purr."

Matthew smiled softly as his eyelids began drifting closed. He had heard the song while watching 'The Big Bang Theory' with his Uncle Donatello and Aunt Violet on DVD, and he had fallen in love with it immediately. Anytime he could not fall asleep, he asked his mother to sing it to him and it always did the trick.

"G'night, mommy…" Matthew murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, my precious gift," Ruby whispered before gently kissing her son's forehead and carefully standing. She silently waddled out of Matthew's room before closing the door behind her and taking care to leave it opened just a crack. She then waddled into the main living area and over to the sofa before carefully sitting down with a sigh as she rested her hands upon her swollen belly.

She was all alone.

Raph and Claudia had retreated to their room for alone time, and Mikey and Tabitha had taken a movie and a bowl of popcorn into their own room. Donnie, Violet and Goliath had yet to return, and she could see no sight of Leo.

"Oh, my little ones," she whispered softly. "Mommy is tired."

"Then maybe we should get mommy to bed," Leonardo said as he stepped out of the dojo with a look of concerned confusion etched into his face.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she pushed herself to her feet. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I just don't know," Leo said as he rubbed his head. "I was meditating, and all of a sudden I felt a strong surge of panic and fear… "

"From Nessie?" Ruby asked.

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Matti felt it too," Ruby answered. "He was having trouble getting to sleep because of it. "What do you think is wrong? Did she say?"

"No," Leo said with a shake of his head and he strode across the room and gently drew his wife into his arms. "She didn't _say_ anything…it was all just a jumble of intense panic before it finally just…stopped."

"Do you think she's alright?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Leonardo sighed heavily as he held his wife close. "I don't know, but I hope so."

It was then that the main door opened, and when Leo and Ruby looked in that direction, their eyes widened in horror and the blood-covered state of Donatello, Violet and Goliath.

Ruby's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, God!"

"Are you alright?" Leo asked in growing panic as he rushed forward. "What happened?" He began checking Violet for wounds.

"Not...my blood," Violet whispered softly. "S…Sam's blood…"

"Sam?" Leo asked. "Sam, you ex-boyfriend, Sam?"

"He was in the warehouse," Donnie explained—his body trembling with fear and rage. "He tried to kill Violet." He went on to explain what had happened—never once letting his wife out of his protective embrace. He was worried…

Violet had gotten progressively quieter during the trip back to the lair, and now she was practically monosyllabic.

"Oh, my God…" Ruby breathed—her face stricken in fear.

"Are you sure you're alright, Violet?" Leo asked worriedly.

"What's going on out here?" Mikey asked as he stuck his head out of his room before his eyes widened upon seeing the bloodied trio. "Sonuva…"

"Imp, what is it?" Tabitha as she to poked her head out. Upon seeing the state of her childhood friend, she gasped and rushed forward. "VIOLET! Oh, Violet dearest, are you alright? What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Sam…" Violet said in a soft, blank voice—still very much in shock over what had happened.

Tabitha's face twisted into a mask of rage and the entirety of her small body trembled in fury. "Why that dirty, no good-!"

"What's going on out here?" Raph asked as he opened the door to his room and stepped out. "What's with all the screamin'?" His eyes widened at the sight. "Fuck…"

"What is it? I thought I heard the mention of blood," Claudia said as she stepped out dressed only in a short robe—her skin still glowing from her and Raph's most recent love-making. "Oh, fuck me sideways, what happened?" She darted forward.

All this time, Ruby had remained relatively unnoticed by everyone else—left alone in her growing distress. Violet and her baby had almost been killed. What was to stop the same thing from happening to her and her twins? How was she to keep the precious lives growing within her safe from harm? The color suddenly drained from Ruby's face. "Guys?" she asked desperately.

"_Sam_?" Raph and Claudia exclaimed in unison.

"How did he find us?" Mikey asked.

"Guys?" Ruby asked once more—her body trembling.

"Oh, Viola, are you _sure _you're alright?" Tabitha asked as she hugged her friend—not caring that she got blood on herself.

"Yes," Violet answered blankly. "I'm fine…"

"GUYS!" Ruby exclaimed—her eyes wide as she pressed her hands against her swollen belly.

The attention of the others in the room turned to Ruby at last.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he eyed his wife curiously.

Ruby slowly looked down to see the small puddle forming at her feet, and she hurriedly raised her gaze back to the others. "My water just broke!"

* * *

_…Six hours later…_

Raphael and Michelangelo paced back and forth outside Leonardo and Ruby's closed bedroom—wincing and cringing whenever the sounds of their sister's labor pains reached their ears. After Ruby had gone into labor, Claudia, Donatello and Leonardo had gone to work with the delivery process. Tabitha had taken a still shaken Violet into the bathroom to bath and clean her up. That left Raph and Mikey the only ones able to draft themselves to cleaning up the mess in the warehouse and disposing of any remaining evidence.

However, that done, they were now left with nothing else to do but pace. Every so often, they would peek in on Violet and Tabitha who had retreated to Violet's room after her bath. Each time, they had seen the same thing—Violet curled up in bed and nestled under the covers between Tabitha and Goliath.

For the first time in a long time, Raphael and Michelangelo felt useless. They were unable to do anything to help Ruby, and they were unable to really do anything to help Violet. For all the drinks they fetched for her and all the movies they put on for her, the emotionally frail blond seemed to have retreated to a place deep inside of herself.

Unable to take her medication because of her pregnancy, Violet had no way of coping with the stress she had undergone, and try as Mikey and Raph might to talk her out of her stupor, there was only so much they could do other than hope that Violet did not suffer some sort of psychotic break…

That they would not again go through what they went through with Donnie.

Before Raphael and Michelangelo could devote anymore thought to that fear however, the twin sounds of two babies crying reach their ears, and moments later, the door to Leo and Ruby's bedroom opened to reveal a smiling Claudia.

"Would you like to welcome your nieces into the world?" Claudia asked as she motioned with her head towards the center of the bedroom where both Leonardo and Ruby were seated on the bed each holding one of their daughters.

"Nieces?" Raph asked softly in awe. "I've actually got nieces?"

"Yes," Claudia said with a nod—her smile growing as she took a hold of Raphael's hand before leading him inside. "And they're both beautiful."

"Just like their mommy," Leo called out softly so as not to disturb his now cooing daughter.

"I'd better go get Tabs," Mikey said with a wide grin before darting off.

One arm around Ruby's shoulders, Leonardo effortlessly held his daughter in one arm and took in every detail of both her and her twin as they were cradled so lovingly by Ruby and himself…

They were both green like their father, but their skin was soft like their mothers. Neither of them possessed plastrons, and while they _did_ have carapaces, they were more akin to a sort of body armor that was molded to the shapes of their backs. Their heads were smaller and rounder than Leo's had ever been—more along the lines of a human head. Their cheeks were much thinner and they both had the beginnings of a human nose, except when the curve came to where the tip would have been it simply went straight down in a flatter version of their father's face. Soft, auburn wisps of hair covered their heads, and when they had briefly opened their eyes, they had revealed that they were the same soft hazel as their mother's.

Never in his wildest dreams could Leonardo have imagined such beautiful and perfect combinations of Ruby and himself, and he could not stop the lone, blissful tear from rolling down his cheek as he joined his wife in gazing down in awe at the precious miracles in their arms. Finally, after months of waiting, and after years of never believing the present moment to be possible, Leonardo was finally holding his baby in his arms.

"Whoa…" Raph breathed as he gazed down at his nieces in amazement. When he was finally able to remove his gaze from the two perfect hybrids, he places a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Congratulations," he said with a smile.

Leo smiled up at his brother. "Thank you."

Claudia gave Raphael's hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be our turn soon enough," she murmured with a smile.

Raphael felt his heart skip a beat. "Yeah?" he asked as he ripped his eyes from the two newborns in order to gaze down at his fiancé—already able to envision her with a baby in her arms.

Claudia hugged Raph's arm and smiled up at him. "Yeah."

There was a gasp as Tabitha entered the room, and she hurried over to Ruby's side of the bed to gaze down in blissful awe at the sleeping baby nestled so trustingly in her mother's arms. "Oh, my dear lord…oh, they're so beautiful…"

"Thank you," Ruby answered softly with a smile—unable to take her eyes from the baby in her arms.

"Oh, congratulations," Tabitha said as she brushed a kiss to Ruby's forehead.

"Dude…I am _so_ gonna spoil these two," Mikey said with a goofy but loving grin as he gazed down at the two newest members of his family. "What're their names?"

"Aviva," Ruby murmured as she tenderly nuzzling her daughter's cheek.

"Sakura," Leo breathed softly before softly kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls," Tabitha said with a smile as she leaned into Mikey when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

With the attention of the others otherwise diverted, a tired Donatello finished cleaning up before slipping out of the room unnoticed and hurrying across to his bedroom. He hated leaving Violet alone in her time of distress, especially since he knew that she was without the benefit of her medication, but he could not turn his back on Ruby either—having taken it upon himself to read up on childbirth in the event that they did not return to the surface before Ruby went into labor.

As with all his research, it had come in handy.

Reaching his bedroom, he looked over to the bed in the darkened room and found it empty. He frantically turned on the lights, only to yelp softly in startled shock when he found Violet crouched in the far corner of the room like Golum. Her eyes were wide in terror and they stared at nothing as she slowly rocked herself back and forth while hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin upon them.

For his part, Goliath simply sat beside his mistress and whimpered softly in worry, but turned his massive head towards Donnie with as helpless an expression as a dog could manage.

"Oh, my dearest love," Donnie breathed mournfully as he hurried forward and dropped to his knees before his wife. "Violet?" He gently cupped his wife's face in his palms. "Violet, can you hear me?" He gave his wife the gentlest of shakes. "Violet?"

Violet seemed to draw in upon herself.

Gently shooing Goliath away, Donatello gathered Violet into his arms with painstaking care and tenderness. "Violet, I want you to listen to me very closely." He gently rested his forehead against his wife's and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You're stronger than Sam…you may not think so but you _are_. He has no power over you…he _never_ did. That's why he tried to destroy you. Try as he might, he could _never_ make you be what he wanted…but he's gone now."

Donnie tenderly kissed Violet's temple as he smoothed her hair. "Violet…you are more precious to me than anything, and I love you more than my own life. You are a presence of pure light…so very beautiful. Please…don't let Sam finally destroy that light. Don't let him finally destroy _you_."

Violet blinked before staring silently at Donatello as though unable to recognize him at first. Then, she blinked rapidly for a few moments before gasping softly. "Donnie?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Violet I'm here," Donatello answered gently with a small smile as he continued to hold his wife closely. "I'm here for you, my love."

"Donnie…I…" Violet clung to her husband and the entirety of her petite body trembled. "I'm so frightened…!"

"I know," Donnie said softly as he gently rubbed Violet's back. "I know, flower…"

"I…I can't come down…!" Violet whimpered desperately as she cleaved to her husband—trying desperately to stay anchored in the chaotic sea of fear by which her mind was currently being ruled. "I can't come down!" she sobbed.

"Yes you can, my love," Donatello said in a gentle, firm voice as he stood while lifting Violet into his arms and carrying her to the bed. "I'll help you," he said as he settled the both of them in bed and pulled up the covers. He held his wife protectively in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth as he alternated between nuzzling her hair and kissing her forehead. "Let me be your rock, my love…just as you were mine," Donnie murmured softly. "Let me be your anchor." He gently took Violet's hand and pressed it with his own against the small baby bump under which their child thrived and grew. "Let our baby be a reminder to you that there is still good in this world."

"Baby…" Violet breathed softly—her trembling subsiding just a little. "Our baby…"

"Yes, flower," Donnie said with a loving smile. "Our baby."

"I…I need to get a…a hold myself," Violet stammered as she continued waging her internal battle. "Our baby needs me…needs me to be strong."

"You're not alone, Violet," Donatello murmured into his wife's hair. "I'm here with you every step of the way."

"I know," Violet said softly—still trembling even as she clung to her husband's strong body. "I love you, Donnie," she whispered as she rested her head on Donatello's shoulder.

Donnie left a tender trail of kisses along his wife's neck—taking extra care with the dark bruises as though trying to heal them with his love. "And I love _you_, Violet…forever and always."

* * *

_…Myers residence; later …_

Dominique stood in the living room and stared blankly at her beloved brother's favorite chair—phone still clutched in her hand as it hung at her side. She was only vaguely aware of the dial tone. All she heard were O's words as they echoed through her mind.

_'Miss Myers, it saddens me to inform you that your brother is dead. He was killed tonight, and his body was found by fishermen off shore. He was later identified by the coroner by his dental records. Because of the savage degree of damage done to him, the police are speculating that he was attacked by a rabid dog, but you and I both know it was mutant-related. He will be missed, Miss Myers, and I am sorry for your loss…but you cannot afford to fall apart. Your brother will be avenged, I promise you…but not until I give the word. Is that understood? There is to be no independent executions of your vendetta. As you value what this organization stands for, you will do as I say.' _

That had been the length of her conversation with O. Too shocked to utter any words of her own, Dominique had simply listened mutely as her leader ordered and instructed her.

No independent executions of her vendetta?

Dominique was to stand idly by while her brother's murderer went on unpunished?

Intolerable!

Yet, despite the buzzing rage surging within her, Dominique new that should she go against O, her own life would be forfeit. O did not tolerate dissention in the ranks. Should she choose to act against her leader, it would only be a matter of time before herself was hunted down like the very creatures she so despised.

No…

Vengeance would have to wait.

But that did not mean that Dominique had to be happy about it.

She felt helpless and she hated feeling helpless.

Helpless to avenge her brother and her body trembling in fury, Dominique threw her head back and channeled all of her rage and hatred into one animalistic scream that ran cold the blood of any and all who heard it.


	53. Chapter 53

Wow...over **700** reviews! That's more than for my 'Life Changes' saga!

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews. They keep me going! Not to mention that I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

**Morbid Crow:** As always, my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you, for listening to me ramble, and for providing my Muse with cookies and doughnuts. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Renee D:** Thank you so much for your kind words. They were very sweet :)

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively (I don't care if Nickalodean bought the rights, to me the turtles will _**ALWAYS**_ belong to Eastman and Laird). I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 53**

* * *

_...Two weeks later…_

"Smile, my love" Leonardo said with a proud and blissful smile as he snapped a picture of Ruby holding their daughters on the couch. "Oh, your parents are going to love this one," he said as he gazed at the image which appeared on the screen of the digital camera.

Ruby smile and kissed the heads of her two daughters in turn. "They've loved all the pictures we've emailed them so far." She sighed sadly. "I wish they could see their new grandchildren in person though…"

"They will soon enough," Leo said with a reassuring smile. "I promise…just give it some time." He snapped a few more pictures. "I still can't believe they're here," he said softly as he lowered the camera and smiled in awe as he watched his wife and daughters. "They're such perfect little miracles…"

Ruby's smile grew. "_All_ children are perfect little miracles, Leo."

"Am I one, mommy?" Matthew asked as he shuffled over with his crayons and coloring books.

"Of course you are," Ruby said emphatically. "Matti, I know that your daddy and I have been busy since your sisters were born, but that doesn't mean that we love you any less."

"It's true, my son," Leo said as he sat beside Ruby and gently took Aviva from her and cradled her effortlessly in one arm while drawing Matthew close so that he was seated between Ruby and himself on the couch. "Your mother and I love you very much and nothing will ever change that."

Matthew smiled and happily settled himself between his parents. "Okay."

"D you like your baby sisters?" Ruby asked with a smile after pressing a kiss to the top of her son's head.

"Uh, huh," Matthew said with a nod as he reached over and lightly touched Aviva's nose. "They're neat." He giggled softly when his sister cooed and gave him a gummy smile while gripping his finger with a tiny fist. "She's strong."

"Just like her daddy," Ruby said with a fond, loving smile before glancing down at Sakura to find her yawning and sticking her tiny fist into her mouth as her eyes began drifting closed. "We should probably put them down for their naps," she said softly.

"Right before I put you down for yours," Leo said as he gently helped Matthew to free his finger from his sister's grip before affectionately running a hand over his son's hair. "All the books I've read have said that you should sleep when the babies sleep."

Ruby kissed the top of Matthew's head before carefully standing so as not to disturb her sleeping daughter. "Yes, Leo…I know," she said with a patient smile. "This isn't my first time with a baby, but I wanted to try and talk to Violet again..."

"I know," Leonardo said as he too stood and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders while easily cradling his now dozing daughter in one arm. "But it's my responsibility and honor to take care of my family," he countered gently as he guided his wife to their bedroom. "And Violet can wait until after you've had a nap."

"But I…"

"Ruby, you're no good to Violet if you're suffering from exhaustion," Leo said in a gentle but firm voice.

"Oh, alright," Ruby huffed softly as she gave into her husband's demands.

With his parents gone, Matthew contented himself to opening one of his coloring books and picking up where he had left off earlier that day. Smiling at the sight of Waffles sleeping on the arm of the couch, the small boy scooted closer to the feline and gently stroked her orange fur—his smile growing when he was rewarded with a soft, rumbling purr. He knew Goliath was with Violet in her room, and Matthew could not help but worry about his aunt.

While Matthew did not understand what had happened to his aunt—a fact only magnified by the fact that none of the adults had spoken to him about it—he knew that whatever it was, it was bad. While Violet was no longer cowering in fear and shock the way she had been for the first week after Sam's attack, she was still very quiet—her movements timid and her eyes haunted.

It bothered Matthew. Though he did not know the details of what had happened, it bothered Matthew a great deal that someone he loved was in pain.

Maybe he could draw some nice pictures for her…

"She's at the halfway point!" Tabitha cheered while clapping her hands and dancing merrily out of her and Mikey's room—her pirouettes and leaps effortless. "I just heard from Nessie and she's at the halfway point!"

With the continued help of his brothers and Casey, Donatello had finished Nessie's new dwelling two days ago. The pool and tunnel were complete and would provide the mother of all mutants with a place to be surrounded by her new family while at the same time allowing her the freedom of being able to swim out into the ocean. Once she had been told of the readiness of her new home, Nessie set out immediately—swimming out of Loch Ness and traveling through River Ness and into Moray Firth before finally making it out into the North Sea.

Though it was a long swim from Scotland to New York, Nessie had excitement as well as powerful swimming capabilities on her side.

"Really?" Matthew asked excitedly as he looked up from his coloring books and Waffles.

"Indeed she is, oh adorable little munchkin," Tabitha said with a smile as she continued her dance—only too happy to take Matthew's hands when he jumped form the couch and bounded over to her. "If she keeps up with her current pace, she might just get here by tonight."

"Yay!" Matthew cheered happily as he danced along with Tabitha.

"You two," Leo hissed as he came out of his and Ruby's bedroom while closing the door. "Please try to keep it down."

"Sorry," Tabitha said sheepishly as she stopped in her dancing and instead fondly held Matthew close. "Nap time?"

"Yes," Leo said with a nod and a small chuckle as he strode towards the pair. "I just managed to put all three of them down. So, what's this I hear about Nessie being at the halfway point?" he asked as he lifted Matthew into his arms and held still while his son climbed up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, daddy," Matthew said as he bounded excitedly on his father's shoulders. "She's almost here! Auntie Nessie is almost here!"

"Yes, I know," Leo said with a smile before looking to Violet and Donnie's room to see the couple emerge with Goliath. Both Donnie and Violet were dressed in their 'Sunday best' for their court appointed appearances at the custody hearing for Adam. "Are you sure you two should be doing this?"

"I can't let Devon and Uncle Richard down," Violet said softly as she stroked Goliath's head. "Adam needs the two of them…and I'm acting as a character witness. I _have_ to be there."

"Is Adam gonna be part of our family?" Matthew asked.

"Your Auntie Violet is going to try her hardest to make sure that happens," Tabitha said with a small smile as she stood on tip-toe to ruffle Matthew's hair. "But, Viola…are you _sure_ you're up for this?"

Violet sighed softly and squared her shoulders. "I have to be."

"I'm going with her," Donnie said as he slid an arm around Violet's waist and drew her close. "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Leo nodded slowly. "Take Raph and Claudia with you, okay? With Mikey holding down the fort for Devon at a photo shoot, and me looking after Ruby and the kids, I'd feel much better about all of this if you had two cops in your corner after what happened two weeks ago."

Donnie nodded. "You've got it, big brother."

* * *

_…Myers Residence…_

Dominique opened her door to find a petite Asian woman on her doorstep. "Who are you?"

The small woman gave a small, polite bow of her head. "You may simply call me K, Miss Myers," the woman said in a heavy Japanese accent. "O sent me."

Dominique blinked before stepping aside to allow K inside. "O? O sent you? Really?"

"Yes, really," K answered with the smallest of nods as she waited for Dominique to close the door before speaking again in order to assure privacy. "I was sent to you with a plan that was contrived especially by O so that you might get your revenge upon the mutant known as Donatello as well as his whore who have caused you so much strife. I was sent and instructed by O to ensure that the plan is executed smoothly. "

"Oh, well…be sure to thank him for me," Dominique said casually with a smile—hoping to make K slip and somehow reveal O's identity.

K gave the smallest of smiles—knowing only too well that Dominique was trying to find out more about O. "When next I see O, I will be sure to pass your thanks along," she said carefully—pointedly avoiding the usage of any gender identifying word.

Dominique looked long and hard at the woman before her and found her face to be an unreadable mask that she could not crack. She knew that she would be unable to glean anymore information from K than she was willing to give, and it was with a sigh of resignation that she opted to let the matter drop. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked at last as she led the way into the living room.

"Tea if you have it," K answered. "Herbal if at all possible."

"Sure," Dominique replied with a nod. "Please sit…do you take honey or anything in your tea."

"No, nothing," K answered as she sat primly in an armchair.

Without another word, Dominique retreated to the kitchen and prepared K's tea. The water did not take long to boil in the electric kettle, and within a matter of minutes Dominique was pouring the hot water over the teabag in the cup. Once the tea had steeped long enough, she took the bag out and dropped it in the trash before taking the steaming cup of tea into the living room and handing it carefully to her guest.

"Here you go," Dominique said before sitting in the center of the love seat which was positioned directly across from the armchair.

"Thank you," K said politely before sipping her tea.

"So…what exactly _is_ O's plan?" Dominique asked as she leaned forward eagerly. "How am I going to get back at those two fuckers?"

"We, or rather some associates of mine, shall abduct Donatello's whore and take her to a remote location where we will proceed to remove her ring finger…complete with wedding ring."

Dominique's eyes glimmered with bloodlust, but her smile faltered. "But how would we send it to Donatello? Do you know where they're hiding?"

"No," K answered with a small shake of her head. "But that will not pose a problem to the plan," she said with a small smile. "This girl has an uncle does she not? We will simply send the finger to _him_," she said after Dominique had nodded.

"But he'll no doubt go to the police," Dominique said with a frustrated sigh.

"Undoubtedly," K answered with a small nod of acknowledgement before taking a sip of her tea. "And no doubt Raphael and Leonardo will be called in to assist in the search…leaving Donatello to his own devices," she said with a cold smile. "What you did to him all those years no doubt scarred him very deeply…and the knowledge that you have his precious woman in your…_creative_ custody will undoubtedly send the mild-mannered freak over the edge. He will become a wild card…acting out of his normal, calculating behavior. He _will_ make a mistake…"

"And that's when we grab him," Dominique said with a grin.

"Exactly," K answered with a nod. "We have spies positioned in all the Burroughs, and they each have the same instructions…to incapacitate the turtle and bring him to our location."

Dominique leaned forward eagerly—her eyes gleaming in sadistic pleasure. "What happens then?"

K sipped her tea before smiling at Dominique over the rim of her cup. "You are free to do with Donatello's woman as you will…while Donatello watches impotently."

"Be sure to use chains," Dominique said as she rubbed her hands together with glee. "I underestimated his before and it got me thrown in prison. I don't want _anything_ to get in the way of my revenge."

K simply smiled. "We have many neurotoxins at our disposal, Miss Myers…all of them capable of paralysis. Imagine how much more broken Donatello's mind will become knowing that it was his own body that prevented him from saving his precious whore, and that's even better than killing him, which of course you can still do if you so desire."

Dominique giggled with girlish delight and clapped her hands excitedly before slowly licking her lips. "I _love_ it! When do we do this?"

K finished her tea and placed the cup down on a coaster on the table before her. "Today. Donatello's whore has been summoned to court to speak on behalf of her uncle and his mutant lover in their quest to adopt the child that your pet failed to kill. We shall wait for them to exit the courthouse at which point a diversion shall be launched."

Dominique eagerly licked her lips. "When do we leave?"

K smile and stood. "My driver is waiting for us downstairs as we speak."

* * *

_…Courthouse; later…_

"Thank you so much for being here, Nora," Richard said as he tightly hugged his niece close. "I know it was difficult for you."

"It had to be done, and I was glad to do it, Uncle Richard," Violet said softly as she nestled into the familiar embrace of the man she loved like a father. She had missed him terribly since going into hiding. "I only hope that my testimony swayed things in your favor."

"Even if it didn't," Devon began as he cradled Adam lovingly in his arms. "You tried. You came and did your best and that's all we could ever ask of you."

Violet turned her head towards the mutant fox. "Thank you, Uncle Devon," she said with a small smile.

"He sure is a cutie," Claudia said with a smile as she gently brushed a lock of dark hair from the infant's forehead with her pinky.

"He's getting' bigger," Raphael said with a small smile as he peered down at the dozing hybrid.

"And so are _you_," Richard said with a warm smile as he gently pressed a hand to his niece's belly. "How I _do_ hope you're able to come out of hiding soon."

"So do _I,_" Donatello said as he gently drew Violet away from her uncle and held her close. "My brothers and I grew up down in the sewers and it was okay for us…but I want better for my baby, and I know Leo wants the same for his girls."

"Don't worry, bro," Raph said in a firm voice as he slid an arm around Claudia's waist. "We're gonna make it so all our kids'll breath fresh air and play in the sun like normal kids."

"Damn straight we will," Claudia said with a nod as she leaned into her fiancé.

Devon glanced over at the large clock mounted on the wall. "Recess is over," he said with a sigh. "We should get back inside."

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Violet asked as she took Goliath's leash from Donnie.

"I'm quite certain," Richard said with a nod before kissing his niece's forehead. "Go home and take care of yourself."

"Alright then," Violet said softly before standing on tip-toe to kiss the cheeks of both Richard and Devon in turn. "Goodbye and good luck."

Once all goodbyes had been said, the two parties went their separate ways.

"You guys wanna grab somethin' on the way home?" Raph asked. "Not sit-down, but take-out. I don't think Mikey's back yet, Tabs doesn't cook, and Ruby's not up fer much right now an' neither are you, sis," he said as he gently rested a hand upon Violet's shoulder.

"Hey, what about me?" Claudia asked. "Last I checked, I was a better than average cook."

"Yer a great cook, babe," Raphael said as he grinned at his fiancé. "But you've been doin' all the cookin' this week…just wanted ta give ya a break is all."

"Naaaw, baby that's so sweet," Claudia said with a smile as she let her head fall onto Raph's shoulder.

"I have my moments," Raph said with a grin. "So how 'bout it, Don?"

"Raph, we should get back home right away," Donnie said as he escorted Violet towards the doors. "You and I can manage in the kitchen…so long as we keep Leo out of the equation."

"Actually, dearest…I've been craving Greek like mad these past few days," Violet said sheepishly.

Donnie sighed. "Alright, how about this…we take a cab home, and Raph can run to the little Greek place that's up the street from the lair?"

"Works fer me," Raph said with a grin as he pushed open one of the doors and held it open for Violet, Donnie and Goliath.

"Me too," Claudia said with a grin. "Hook me up with a gyro. Now stay close, Vi…it's crowded out here and we don't want to lose you in the crowd."

Violet seemed to shrink into Donatello's protective embrace as though trying to draw upon her husband's strength and courage, and she tightened her grip on Goliath's leash when the massive dog began pacing back and forth and whining. "Goliath?" She pulled on the dog's leash when he suddenly barked and growled before proceeding to rip her from Donatello's protective embrace and drag her down the stairs. "Goliath, no! Heel!" She looked desperately over her shoulder at her husband as the distance between them grew. "Donnie!"

"Violet, hang on I'm coming!" Donnie exclaimed as he pushed his way through the crowd in attempts to get through his wife only to find himself boxed in by the seemingly endless crowd that only seemed to keep growing. "Excuse me," he said tersely as he tried pushing. "Excuse me! Please move out of my way!"

"Donnie!" Violet cried in evident panic. "Donnie!"

"I'm coming! Stay where you are!" Donnie answered before growling in frustration when he found his movements stayed. "Damnit," he snarled in a rare fit of anger. "_MOVE_!"

"NYPD," Claudia bellowed as she pulled out her badge. "Everyone step back! _Everyone_ step back! Make a hole, people!"

And that was when they heard Violet's scream.

Donatello's eyes widened, his blood ran cold, and time seemed to slow down. "VIOLET!" He roughly pushed through the crowds now. "VIOLET!"

"DONNIE!" Violet screeched in genuine terror. "DONNIE HELP!"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Raph roared as he grabbed a hold of his brother's arm and barreled through the crowd while flashing his badge. "NYPD! OUTTA THE FUCKIN' WAY!"

"Raph, I don't see her!" Donnie said desperately once he and his brother had made it to the top of the stairs.

There was a cacophony of yelling, rapid gunfire, followed by a loud series of shrill yelps mixed with Violet's blood-chilling screams.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Claudia bellowed above the bedlam that had just erupted as she drew her sidearm. "DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN!"

"This way!" Donatello exclaimed in renewed panic as he took off at a dead sprint down the sidewalk—roughly pushing now panicked people out of the way while dragging his brother behind him. "The gunshots came from this direction!"

They turned a corner just in time to see a screaming and struggling Violet shoved roughly into the trunk of a black sedan by two hooded figures before they hurriedly jumped into the backseat and yelling at the driver to drive off.

"FREEZE!" Claudia screamed as she leveled her weapon and taking aim while running. "I SAID FREEZE!" she exclaimed when the car peeled off. She squeezed the trigger and shattered the rear window, but the car did not stop.

"NO!" Donatello let go of his brother and ran as though Satan himself were chasing him as he chased after the car as it sped off at a break-neck speed regardless of other cars and pedestrians—tires squealing as it turned sharply around a corner.

"Donnie, no!" Claudia cried. "Wait for back-up!"

"Claudia!" Raph cried from inside an abandoned warehouse just off the nearby alley. "Claudia I need yer help!"

As much as she hated to leave Donnie alone, Claudia had no choice but to fall back.

For all his panic and adrenaline, Donnie simply could not keep up and after several blocks he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face as the entirety of his body trembled in agony. "VIOLET!" he cried in anguish. "No…" he whimpered as he hung his head.

It was then that his shell cell beeped to life.

Taking the device in a shaky hand, Donnie flipped it open to find Raphael's face gazing morosely back at him. "She's…she's gone Raph," he said tearfully. "They took her…I couldn't save her…I couldn't save my baby…"

"We'll get 'em back, Don. I got the plate numbers and called it in…the cops'll get an APB out on the car, but you need ta get back here," Raph said gruffly. "It's Goliath, little brother," he said with a catch in his throat. "He's hurt…he's hurt real bad."

Donnie growled in desperation as he leapt to his feet and sprinted back the way he came. He _had_ to make sure Goliath was alright. When he got Violet back he _had_ to make sure she had her faithful companion. No doubt his wife would be beyond traumatized after this latest incident, and without the use of her medication she was going to need every therapeutic means necessary in order to aide in her recovery.

"Where are you?" Donnie asked as he hurried past the alley.

"Ya just passed us!" Raph called out as he stepped into the alley just in time to see his brother. "C'mon!" he growled as he grabbed Donnie upon his return and yanked him into the warehouse.

Donatello's eyes widened at the sight before him—Claudia kneeling beside Goliath and applying pressure to the two gunshot wounds in his chest and side. "Oh, no…!"

Goliath whimpered weakly.

"Hang in there, buddy," Donnie said in a soft yet earnest whisper as he dropped to his knees beside the dog and relieved Claudia in the application of pressure on one of the wounds. "Raph! Raph, we have to get Goliath to an emergency clinic!"

"I'll call April…" Raph said as he began dialing. "She can use her van!"

"She won't get here in time. Goliath needs help _now_!" Donnie snapped as he frantically searched the warehouse with his eyes before pointing. "There! Some blankets! Claudia, take over," he said before springing to his feet. "Raph! Flag down a cab!" he called over his shoulder as he ran across the space and grabbed the blankets before sprinting back to Claudia and Goliath. "Claudia, help me wrap him, and make sure it's done tightly."

"Got it," Claudia said as she proceeded to help.

"I got a cab!" Raphael exclaimed as he returned. "I called April, she's gonna meet us at the clinic." He proceeded to help Claudia lift Goliath and take him out to the cab.

Donatello was about to run after them when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and stopped in his tracks before darting off in the opposite direction.

"Donnie? We're ready ta go! Donnie where are ya?" Raph asked as he hurried back into the warehouse just in time to see Donnie drop to his knees beside a pile of crates and boxes. "Donnie? Donnie, what…?"

"It's Violet's jacket," Donatello said sadly as he lifted it and buried his face within the soft, lilac-colored fabric—his shoulders trembling in a mixture of distress and rage as the image of his wife being shoved and locked into the trunk of the car replayed itself through his mind.

"Aw, shit…" Raph grumbled before sticking his head back out into the alley. "Claudia go on without us! April will meet ya there!" Once Claudia had ridden off in the cab with Goliath, Raphael hurried to his brother's side before dropping to his knees beside him. "Donnie?"

"Where is she, Raph?" Donatello asked mournfully. "Where's my wife? Where's my unborn baby?"

"We're gonna find them, Donnie," Raph said. "We'll find your wife and baby. I promise that…" He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

Donnie lowered the jacket and followed his brother's gaze to markings on the floor. They were letters, and they were smudged—no doubt from having the jacket thrown onto them—but Donnie was still able to discern them…

_There open fanes and gaping graves  
Yawn level with the luminous waves;  
But not the riches there that lie  
In each idol's diamond eye —  
Not the gaily-jeweled dead  
Tempt the waters from their bed;  
For no ripples curl, alas!  
Along that wilderness of glass —  
No swellings tell that winds may be  
Upon some far-off happier sea —  
No heavings hint that winds have been  
On seas less hideously serene. _

"Donnie…what does all this mean?" Raph asked.

"It's a message…" Donnie said as he peered at the verses. "From a poem I think…oh, God it's written in blood." His breath caught in his throat and when he caught sight of the blood covered nail lying mere inches away from the message. "Violet left us a message….she…she fucking stabbed herself with that nail and wrote it in her own fucking blood!"

"Donnie, ya don't know fer sure that it's Violet's blood," Raph said in attempts to sooth his brother.

"I _know_ it is," Donnie said. "While Goliath attacked whoever it was that came for her, she no doubt hid behind these boxes thinking that Goliath would be able to protect her…but once she saw that…that Goliath was losing the battle, she knew that she would be taken…so she left us a clue…"

"But what does it mean?" Raph asked.

"I…I don't know…" Donatello said helplessly as his panic grew.

"C'mon, Don…think," Raph said. "What does it mean?"

"I…I…I don't know! Fuck! My wife and baby are going to die and it's going to be my fault!"

"DONNIE!" Raphael bellowed as he clapped his brainy brother hard on his carapace. "Pull yerself together, man! Now listen…no one knows Violet better than you, and she obviously left this message for _you_."

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay…okay…the way it flows, yeah it's definitely from a poem." He looked over the verses again "Wait…I _know_ this poem…" His mind quickly drifted back to when he and Violet at been at the Hamptons house. They had been standing on the beach in each other's arms as they watched the sunset, and Violet had recited the poem verbatim without any trouble. "What was it…?" He snapped his fingers. "Edgar Allan Poe's 'The City in the Sea'..._that's _where it's from!"

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Raph asked.

"Whoever it was that did this…they've taken her somewhere on the water," Donnie said as he hurriedly jumped to his feet. "We need to split up and check the marinas! Call Mikey and Casey and tell them to get their asses back to the lair! I'll call Leo and tell him we're coming," he said as he darted for the warehouse door. "Come on, there's no time to waste! I'm getting my wife and baby back, and I'm getting them back _alive_!"


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews. They keep me going! Not to mention that I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

Sorry this chappie is so long, but it just wouldn't have worked if i split it up, lol

**Morbid Crow:** As always, my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you, for listening to me ramble, and for providing my Muse with cookies and doughnuts. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively (I don't care if Nickelodeon bought the rights, to me the turtles will _**ALWAYS**_ belong to Eastman and Laird). I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Chapter 54**

* * *

_…Somewhere on the edge of Brooklyn…_

Ten years…

It had been ten years since Oroku Saki had been driven underground by the turtles.

Those turtles…

Those _freaks_…

They had been thorns in his side for far too long! They had thwarted his plans at every turn, and he had cheated death at their hands more times than he would care to count. Time and time again, Saki had known defeat at the mutated hands of his mortal enemies.

But then the tables had turned…

The turtles had been discovered, and thusly began the bleeding-heart battle to legalize them and _all_ of mutant kind as citizens. Therein had been the first step towards Saki's plan of ultimate vengeance.

His final solution.

After all, the world was _filled_ with people who feared and hated any and all who were different than they were. Even America, the land of freedom and opportunity, was filled to the brim with such people. Racists, neo-Nazis and white supremacists…they were all abundant.

All they needed was a leader to unite them under one, unified banner of hatred.

And thus the persona of O was born…as was the Humanist movement.

Saki had started simply at first—a few well-distributed flyers in the right neighborhoods. But after that, people came running. They flocked to him in droves and revered him as their leader.

It had all been so easy!

Naturally, Saki had taken precautions and had never allowed his loyal and dutiful followers to either see his face or hear his real voice. After all, now that he finally had the perfect means to exact his revenge after years of failures, Saki was not about to ruin his chances. After all, he was the king on the chessboard of life.

The responsibility of getting caught fell solely to his many pawns.

Occasionally the responsibility fell to one of his bishops, knights or rooks—or 'generals' as they liked to call themselves—but it was usually brought about by prideful carelessness. Dominique Myers was an example of that.

Dominique…

She was like a Great White—a perfect hunter...

A perfect killer.

Attracted and seemingly aroused by blood, the woman had proven to Saki from the start that she would prove a valuable asset to his cause. Not only did she not mind getting her hands dirty, but she was also quite alluring…

She was the perfect bait and temptation for those who never once believed that they would ever know the touch of a woman.

She was perfect…

She had proven that time and time again. However, as much as Saki valued the dark-haired, American woman, Saki was not above admitting that Dominique could at times be a bit of a problem. She was also a bit of a lose cannon, no doubt because of her mental instability, and Saki would have been lying if he said that he did not get annoyed with cleaning up after her messes.

Or her brother's for that matter

Although in retrospect, Sam had always been less of a headache…though he himself was not without his acts of foolishness. His carelessly following Raphael and his whore back to their lair was a more than perfect example of that. His carelessness had resulted in his rather messy death, and it had taken barely veiled threats from both himself and Karai to keep Dominique in check.

Karai…

She was Saki's pride and joy—dutiful, loyal and so very well-trained.

She was the perfect daughter.

With the exception of her brief period of confusion regarding Leonardo, Saki could not have asked for a better progeny. Besides, Karai's brief moment of confusion faded instantly when her world crumbled around her and she became forced to live in hiding in the way the turtles had lived for so long. No longer had she felt torn between duty and infatuation. Rather, she had been filled with a renewed sense of duty that was strongly fueled by a need for restitution.

For her now ruined life, she _would_ have vengeance.

It had been Karai's idea to purchase a failing Japanese restaurant as well as the condemned apartments above it after having been driven further underground by the turtles. With the majority of their operations having been brought fully to light to the police by the turtles, and the Foot either arrested or on the run from the law, Karai had thought it best for the two of them to keep their heads low while they rebuilt their empire.

But Karai had never once thought that it would reach the grand proportions which it had reached.

In the large office of the converted apartments above the otherwise unassuming Japanese restaurant, Saki sat in his large, wing-backed swivel chair and smiled coldly at that thought. As skilled a woman as his daughter was, she was still young by his standards and she had no idea as to just how much hatred humans as a group were capable of feeling.

But Saki knew.

As he watched the young woman called Violet lying so frightened and helpless on the floor, Saki was reminded only too well of how deeply the hatred ran in the hearts of mankind towards anyone who deviated from the norm. For her love of a freak, Violet had in turn become a freak and abomination herself.

And therefore, she would die.

It was such a pity though…

Objectively, Violet was quite lovely…with her large emotive eyes that showed her fear so beautifully, the graceful lines of her neck, and the soft curve of her breasts that would fit so perfectly in the palms of Saki's strong hands. He could imagine how much like silk Violet's cream-colored skin would feel, and how it would contrast so beautifully against his own olive complexion.

Of course, Saki would be lying if the fact that Violet was so helplessly bound did not serve to arouse him…

But that was neither here nor there.

Even if Saki could overlook Violet's transgression with his mortal enemies long enough to have her spared from what Dominique had planned, nothing could change the fact that she was with child—that she carried the offspring of his enemy within her womb. The swell of what had once been a smooth belly was evidence of that, and Saki could not look past such a thing.

Such a thing was unforgivable.

Violet's womb had been tainted by the seed of Saki's enemy…

And for that, her punishment would be a slow and excruciating death.

* * *

_…Lair; later…_

Ruby's eyes were wide and she instinctively held a cooing Aviva in one arm while she held Matthew tightly to her with her other arm after having heard Donatello's retelling of what had occurred.

"Mommy…where's Auntie Violet?" Matthew asked with wide eyes as he struggled to understand what was happening to his family. "Where's Goliath? Why aren't they here?"

"Oh, God…" Tabitha moaned softly as she sank onto the sofa and curled up into the fetal position before rocking herself back and forth. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…poor Violet…poor Goliath…! What are we going to do? If anything happens to Violet…!"

"Don't worry, pixie," Michelangelo murmured softly as he sat beside his love and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be alright…" Though he tried his best to sound convincing, his face was etched deeply with worry, and when he looked to his brothers, fear was more than evident in his blue eyes.

"Claudia's down at the station," Raphael answered. "She left the animal clinic when April got there an' she said she's gonna keep us updated."

"Okay, but…what do _we_ do?" Mikey asked as he looked back and forth between his brothers.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, Mikey," Donatello said with unearthly calm. "We're going to get my wife and baby back, and we're getting them back _tonight_. Not the cops…_us_," he added with a pointed look towards his two elder brothers

"Donnie," Leonardo began as he held Sakura close and moved to stand beside the recliner that currently held his wife and two other children—gently placing a hand upon Ruby's shoulder. "Donnie, this isn't like the old days. We should let the police handle this."

"No, Leo," Donatello snapped. "We've been leaving it in the hands of the cops until now and look where it's gotten us…Claudia was brutalized, Tabitha was nearly raped, we're back to living under ground, and now my wife has been taken from me. Is _this_ how you want our lives to be?" he asked as he looked back and forth between his brothers. "Is _this _where you want to raise your children, Leo?" he asked as he motioned with a hand towards Ruby and the children. "And do I need to remind any of you about Leatherhead, Max and Molly?" Donatello's eyes widened and his face visibly paled. "Oh, God Leo…Molly." He sank slowly to his knees as his face filled with horror and tears streamed down his face. "What if they're doing to my Violet the same thing that happened to Molly? Violet won't survive that…let alone our baby."

Leonardo's heart halted in his chest at the memory of Adam in the cardboard box, and of what had occurred to put him there. His arm tightened protectively around his daughter and his hand squeezed his wife's shoulder as he gazed down at his family. They were safe for now, but how long would it last?

He and his brothers had played by the rules for ten years now—keeping their heads down and trusting in the authority of the society of which they had so longed to belong. After all, there was no room in their new lives for the ways of their past…

Not if they wanted to truly fit in.

But the time for fitting in was long gone now. He and his brothers would never truly fit in and Leonardo knew it now. They could dress like humans and go about their 'normal' lives as much as they wanted, but there was no way that they could ever truly hide from what they had been trained to be, or what they truly were…

_Ninja._

Their father had trained them to be ninja and to protect those who would not protect themselves. Their father had trained them to fight injustice from the shadows—to strike hard and fade away.

And so they would do so again!

Leonardo brushed a kiss to Sakura's forehead before gently handing her to Matthew. He then closed the distance between his brainy brother and himself and got down on one knee while resting a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "They won't get the chance, little brother," he said in a soft but firm voice. "Do you hear me? Those Humanist bastards will _not _harm your wife and baby because _we _are getting them back. Do you hear me? _We_ are getting Violet and your baby back." He stood and regarded his other brothers as he helped Donatello to his feet. "_We_ are going to once again take up the mantles that we have so long ago put to rest."

Raphael uncrossed his arms and grinned as his dark amber eyes glimmered with a long-since suppressed fire. "Now we're talkin', bro."

"Mikey?" Leo asked as he looked to his baby brother who was still holding Tabitha. "Can you do this?"

"Dude…like you even need to ask?" Mikey asked with the type of cheerful grin that only _he_ could manage under stressful circumstances. "We're brothers, and Violet's Don's wife…that makes her our sister, and that means she's family."

Donatello smiled softly and nodded to each of his brothers in turn. "Thank you…thank you so much."

Tabitha wiped her eyes and looked back and forth between all five men. "I don't understand," she said. "What are you lot going on about?"

But she was talking to an empty room.

In what had been only the blink of an eye, all four terrapins had vanished from the room.

"Where did they go?" she asked softly as she turned to Ruby.

"The dojo," Ruby answered as she carefully helped Matthew to his feet so he did not drop his sister. She then stood and led the way to the aforementioned room and stood in the doorway only to be greeted by the sight of her husband and brothers-in-law standing around a trunk 'dressed' in elbow pas, knee pads and belts.

Until that moment, the trunk been pushed against one of the far walls of the dojo. But now it had been pulled away form the wall and opened, and all Ruby and Tabitha could do was look on silently in awe as the four turtles each pulled a colored bandanna out of the trunk with great reverence. Then, as though acting of one mind and body, the four brothers raised the bandannas to their faces and tied them tightly over their eyes.

Ruby and Tabitha continued to watch silently as the four terrapins strode towards the weapons rack, and they could not help but feel a strong swell of pride as their chosen mates selected their weapons and secured them to their bodies. But it was Ruby who gasped softly when Leonardo turned to face them. Even on the other side of the dojo, Leonardo was a sight to behold. The blue tails of his bandanna were draped over his broad, muscled shoulders, and the hilts of his twin blades were visible over the edges of his carapace.

Leonardo looked every bit the warrior that Ruby had imagined him to be during all he times he had shared past stories with her.

He looked magnificent.

They _all_ did.

"Leo…" Ruby breathed softly as she watched her husband stride towards her.

"Wow, daddy," Matthew breathed as he stood beside his mother with wide eyes. "You look awesome…"

Leo smiled and got down on one knee in front of his son before gently taking Sakura from his small arms and cradling her. "Thank you, my son," he said as he stood and rested a hand fondly upon Matthew's head as he rested his forehead against Ruby's. "We're going to take you, Tabitha and the children over to April and Casey's. You'll be safe there."

"Are you sure?" Tabitha asked as she all but melted into Michelangelo when he approached.

"Totally, Pixie," Mikey said as he held his lover close and nuzzled her hair. "You'll be fine."

"But I thought April was with Goliath," Ruby said.

"Casey's there with the kids," Raphael answered. "He knows what ta do when the shit hits the fan," he growled as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Leonardo nodded. "I'll feel much better leaving you and our children with him instead of leaving you here alone."

"What about Waffles?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, little dude," Mikey said with the kind of reassuring smile that only he could manage. "You can take her with you."

"Okay, good," Matthew answered with a smile before turning and hurrying out of the dojo to find the aforementioned feline.

"Come on," Donatello said without bothering to hide his desperation. "Every minute wasted is a grain of sand through Violet's hourglass. We have to go _now_." With that said, the purple-clad terrapin ran from the room and hurried towards the main entrance of the lair—knowing his brothers would not be far behind.

* * *

_…On the water…_

Below the deck of the yacht, Violet lay on her side with her hands and feet bound behind her, and a dirty rag stuffed into her mouth. She kept her emerald eyes tightly shut and fought to stay afloat in the sea of panic and fear that threatened to pull her down into its depths and drown her.

She fought to find her 'happy place'—desperately cleaving to warm memories filled with love, laughter and family. Her mind tried desperately to cleave to the memories of her beloved husband—their first kiss…the first time they ever made love—and even went as far as to create images of the two of them with their baby. But before she could make herself at home in the safe comfort of her memories and imaginings, the throbbing pain in her left forearm brought her back to her harsh reality.

Oh, how her arm was killing her!

Though the self-inflicted wound no longer oozed blood as it had when Violet had first stabbed herself with the nail, there was still a small but steady trickle of blood running down her forearm. But that was not the worst of it. The wound itself throbbed with a nearly blinding pain as infection began setting in from having been left untreated after being stabbed with a rusted nail. As she thought back to the event that had caused her current pain, Violet could not help but hope that it had not all been in vain.

Would Donnie find her clue? But more to the point, would he _understand_ her clue?

So rushed to inform Donnie of where to which she was being abducted, and not wishing her abductors to know that she had managed to decipher their shouted orders above their dealings with Goliath, Violet did not stop to consider the fact that her husband might not be able to decipher her encrypted message.

Boat.

Above the cacophony of shouts, struggles, and Goliath's barks and snarls, Violet had repeatedly heard the word 'boat'. She thereby formed her own conclusions and hurriedly scrawled out a message in her own blood which poured profusely from a wound she had inflicted upon herself with a nail she had managed to wrench free from a box—no doubt because of the aged and near rotted state of the wood. She had however avoided using that one key word in her message—not wishing her abductors to suddenly change the location for fear of their security being breached.

But would Donatello be able to decipher her code?

Genius as her husband was, would Donatello be able to remember where the lines of poetry came from and thereby come to her rescue?

And even if he could, would he notice the sweater Violet had left behind as an indication of where to look?

God how Violet hoped so!

For the life of the innocent being growing within her, Violet hoped and prayed that Donnie would find her before it was too late.

_'Violet? Violet, can you hear me?'_

Violet's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she strode to focus her thoughts despite her mind's current chaotic state. _'Nessie? Nessie is that you?'_

_'You fear is beating against me like a ship being smashed upon the rocks in a great storm.'_

_'HELP ME!'_ The cry rang out and reverberated in Violet's mind before she could stop it. _'Taken…I've been taken! Donnie! Get message to Donnie! Tell him…tell him where I am!'_

_'Where are you?'_ Nessie's voice was calm in Violet's mind—striving to make sense of the roiling chaos.

_'I…I don't know…!'_ Tears streamed down Violet's face as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut, and she almost choked on her gag as she sobbed. _'Boat…I'm on a boat! That's all I know!'_

_'Look around you, Violet.'_ Not once did Nessie's voice lose its quiet calm. _'Let me see what you see.'_

Violet's eyes opened then widened when she became aware of another presence in her mind—looking out through her eyes as she slowly cast her gaze around the dimly lit room that was her prison.

_'Violet, the window,'_ Nessie said once Violet's gaze had passed over the small, circle of glass_.' Look out the window.'_

Violet did as she was told and fixed her gaze upon the glass. Unable to move or really raise her head because of her current position, she was only barely able to just make out the shape of a lighthouse in the distance.

"I don't see _why_ we have to wait. We _have_ her. Why not just start cutting her up?"

At the sound of e female voice approaching, Violet's head snapped towards the stairs and her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest.

"Patience, Dominique," a second voice said. "O has instructed that you wait until nightfall before launching the second part of the plan."

Violet's heart stopped in her chest at the mention of the name.

Dominique?

As in _the_ Dominique?

Violet actually felt the color drain from her face, and when the two conversing women entered her line of sight, it was all she could do _not_ to faint. She had until nightfall before they started 'cutting her up'? As she glanced out the window once more, she saw the growing orange in the sky that symbolized the sun beginning its descent. _'NESSIE! HELP ME! GET HELP! NIGHTFALL! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!'_

_'Hold tight, Violet. Help is on the way.'_

Just as soon as she had entered Violet's mind, Nessie departed…

Leaving Violet alone once more.

Dominique snarled as she glared down at Violet. "I'm tired of being patient, K. I want this freak-whore to get what's coming to her! I mean, look at her! She's fucking pregnant!"

"And she will get what is coming to her," K answered. "As will Donatello. Before the night is over, you will have your revenge, I give you my word." She fixed Dominique with a stern glance. "But there will be no slicing, dicing or cutting until O's designated time. In fact, it would be best if she is as unmarred as possible…make it all the easier for Donatello to see the damage being done to his little whore if there are no marks on her to begin with. Is that clear?"

Dominique growled.

K drew herself up to her full height and fixed the taller woman with a dark gaze. "I would hate to in form O of your insubordination. To incur O's wrath is to be thrown to the wolves."

"Like I wasn't thrown to the wolves when I was thrown in prison?" Dominique asked snidely.

K simply smiled softly as she tilted her head to the side. "Why, my dear Miss Myers…why do you _think_ that you were released early for good behavior? Though the evidence against you was too staggering to keep you from being imprisoned, O nevertheless took steps to ensure you did not serve your full sentence." Her smile widened just a little. "O takes care of those under the Humanist banner. However, should you anger O and prove to be more trouble than you are worth, then that protection shall be removed from you for the greater good of the organization." She allowed her words to sink in. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Dominique set her jaw stubbornly though she slowly let out a breath of resignation—showing that she would follow orders…but she was not happy about it. "Crystal."

"Good," K answered. "Now, I have some time before I need to leave…would you care for some tea on deck?" she asked as she turned to begin ascending the stairs.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Dominique asked.

"Certainly not," K answered as she looked over her shoulders. "I work very closely with O, and in order to ensure that O is not implicated in this in any way, I cannot be seen here when the screams begin to sound and the blood begins to flow."

"So…what's to keep me from starting in on her the minute you leave?" Dominique asked as she gestured back with her head towards Violet's prone figure.

K stopped and turned to face Dominique. "This is O's yacht, Miss Myers," she said as she slowly swept her eyes around the room. "Do you honestly think that O would not wish to be kept informed as to the goings on upon this piece of property?"

Dominique blinked. "You mean there's cameras on this boat?"

"All over the boat, Miss Myers," K answered with a small smile. "So you if you were to disobey O's orders…O would know immediately, Miss Myers. O has eyes everywhere."

Dominique slowly let out a breath. "Alright, you've made your point, K. I promise I'll be good," she said as she held up a hand. "Hand to God."

K stared long and hard at Dominique for several moments. "While I highly doubt that God would value your word, Miss Myers…I nevertheless appreciate the sentiment."

* * *

_…April & Casey's, Brooklyn; later…_

"'Kay, babe," Raph said with a heavy sigh. "Keep tryin'…an' be careful, okay? I love you too." He hung up the phone. "They found the car, but it was registered ta some bogus name," he said with an agitated growl. "You sure, we shouldn't tell Claudia 'bout the Marina clue?"

"I'm sure," Donatello answered as he looked up from the map he currently had spread over the table. "They'd never understand if they walked in on us."

"I wish I was goin' with ya guys," Casey grunted as he crossed his arms over his broad chest—a scowl on his rugged face. He and Leo stood at the top of the stairs—the same place they had been since the blue-clad turtle had taken him aside to explain the situation to him.

"It will be strange without you, Casey…but just because you're staying behind doesn't make your job any less important," Leonardo said.

"I know," Casey sighed as he looked down the hall to the guestroom to briefly watch Tabitha and Ruby create a makeshift crib on the bed for the twins out of pillows and blankets. He then shifted his gaze towards Jesse' bedroom where he could hear his two sons playing with Matthew…by the sounds of it, Jesse and Parker were teaching their cousin how to play Uno. It was a quiet enough way to keep themselves occupied without waking the babies. "You guys know I'll keep 'em all safe, right? If anything happens, I'll take 'em outta the city."

Leonardo nodded and placed a large hand upon his friend's shoulder. "I know. Save for my brothers, there is no one else I would trust to keep my family safe."

"So Donnie thinks Vi's bein' held at one of the marinas? You guys gonna split up ta see which one?" Casey asked. "Seems kinda risky."

"I know it is," Leo answered with a sigh. "I hate the idea of us splitting up when we don't know what we're getting into, but it's the only option we've got." He looked down the hall to see Tabitha approaching and he offered her the smallest of smiles as she walked by and proceeded down the stairs to cling to Michelangelo who happened to be walking by the foot of them. "Excuse me," Leo said to Casey. "I need to see Ruby and the children before I leave."

"Yeah, sure," Casey said with a nod before turning and going downstairs.

Now alone, Leo strode down the hallway and stopped at Jesse's room—smiling softly at the sight of his son at play. "Don't stay up too late, you three," he said in his gentle but firm voice.

"We won't, Uncle Leo," Jesse said as he looked towards the door and grinned. "Dad's gonna help up make a tent outta sheets and we're gonna sleep in it."

"It'll be just like campin'," Parker said with a wide grin.

"Daddy…can we go camping?" Matthew asked.

"One day we will," Leonardo promised with a smile as he entered the room and knelt beside his son before gently pulling him into an embrace. "One day, when everything is back to the way it should be, we will all go camping as a family."

"Can we go fishing and make s'mores?" Matthew asked as he held onto his father.

Leo smiled and brushed a kiss to his son's head. "As much as you want," he said while giving Matthew a final squeeze before reluctantly pulling away and standing. "I have to say goodbye to mommy, now."

Matthew nodded slowly. "Okay, daddy."

"I love you," Leo said as he fondly smoothed his son's hair.

Matthew's entire face lit up. "I love you too, daddy."

"Take care boys," Leo said with a small smile before turning and striding from the room only to continue onwards into the guestroom where he came to stand beside Ruby who was standing by the edge of the bed, gazing down at the sleeping twins. "You should be sleeping," he said softly as he slid an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I can't sleep," Ruby said as she leaned into the reassuring strength of her husband's body. "How can I sleep when my sister is out there?" She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Find her, Leo. Make our family whole again."

"We'll find her," Leonardo said firmly as he turned Ruby so she was facing him before pressing her closely to him and holding her tightly. "I promise." He tilted her face up to his and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"And I love you," Ruby said as she gently dug her nails into her husband's shoulders as a way of clinging to him. "Come back to me…come back to your children."

Leonardo gently cupped his wife's face in his large, powerful hands and gazed deeply into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "Nothing but the fires of Hell will keep me from coming back to you and our children…and even then, I would find a way to claw my way out." He kissed Ruby's lips softly. "I have to go now."

"I know," Ruby whispered softly as her husband slowly stepped away. "My heart goes with you."

Leonardo smiled softly. "And mine stays with you."

And with that, he was gone.

Leo strode swiftly down the hall and down the stairs—reaching the foot of the stairs just in time to see Donatello fall to his knees with a cry of pain as he gripped his head. The blue-clad turtle's eyes widened and he rushed to his brother's side. "Donnie!"

"Is he alright?" Tabitha asked worriedly with wide eyes.

"My…_head_…!" Donatello bit out through a clenched jaw. "Feels like…someone's splitting it open…!" His vision began swimming, and just as he was about to lose consciousness, his mind was filled with a voice he soon recognized.

_'Donatello, let down your defenses.'_

"N…Nessie? Wha…what…?"

_'There is no time to explain, Donatello. See what I show you, and know that you have until nightfall to find your Violet before it's too late.'_

Just as soon as the voice had entered Donnie's head, it vanished and was instantly replaced with images of what appeared to be the inside of a boat, two female faces that he knew only too well, and finally the image of a lighthouse. When the images vanished, it was all Donatello could do to keep from collapsing as his entire body trembled.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked as he dropped to his knees on his brother's other side. "Bro, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"I just got mind-fucked by Nessie," Donnie answered breathlessly.

"Say what, now?" Casey asked.

"No doubt it's because your mind is too cluttered to hear her," Leo offered. "In order to get your attention, she no doubt had to be more aggressive than she is with those who are more open to her."

"Never mind that," Donatello said hurriedly as he leapt to his feet and ignored the lingering wooziness he felt. "I know where Violet is, and I know who's holding her. Come on!"

"Where we goin'?" Raph asked as he hurriedly followed his brother who all but sprinted towards the door.

"Coney Island," Donnie answered as he burst from the brownstone and ran around to the small alley before climbing up the fire escape. "One of the things Nessie showed me was the Coney Island lighthouse…the one right on Gravesend Bay, but we have to hurry!" He was on top of the roof now and sprinting across the rooftop before leaping onto the next roof and never once breaking his stride. "She's only got until sunset before she meets her fate at Dominique and Karai's hands."

"_WHAT?_" was the unanimous reply of surprise from Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo as they sprinted after their brother.

"_Karai_?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes," Donnie answered as he continued at his breakneck pace across the rooftops—all the while conscious of the ever-descending sun. "She's in on it somehow. I don't know _how_, but she is, and we've got until sundown before something happens to Violet!"

"Shit, Leo," Mikey hissed as he took a look at the sky. "We'll never make it."

"We'll make it," Leonardo hissed firmly in return as he ran. "We're in Brooklyn…Coney Island's in Brooklyn…we'll make it." He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw in determination. "We _have_ to."

* * *

_…Gravesend Bay; five minutes before sunset …_

"Just heard from April," Raph said with a trace of residual panting in his voice as he closed his cell. He and his brothers had run hard and fast over the rooftops and, when necessary, through the streets—pushing themselves way past the breaking point. Their lungs had burned with every breath they had taken, and even now, their well-honed muscles trembled and quaked with exertion. But it was a small price to pay for saving a member of their family. "The docs are still workin' on Goliath, but it looks like the ol' guy is gonna pull through."

Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, man."

"Good," Donnie said as he adjusted the resolution on his binoculars. He and his brothers stood on the roof of what had for many years been the lighthouse-keeper's home. "Because when I get Violet back home, it's going to be easier helping her though the aftermath of this ordeal with Goliath by her side. God, guys…how am I going to bring her back from this?" he whispered desperately as he panned his gaze around the water—searching for any clue as to which off-shore boat was his wife's prison. "I barely brought her back after what Sam did to her…how am I going to manage this? I don't know how much more Violet can take. Without her meds…"

"You're not alone, Donnie," Leo said soothingly as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're all here for you. We're all here for Violet. You won't have to go through this alone."

Before Donnie could answer, his breath caught in his throat as he enhanced the resolution on his binoculars yet again. "I see her!"

"You see Violet?" Leonardo asked as he looked into the distance.

"No, Dominique," Donatello answered. "She's on that yacht over there," he said as he pointed. "See it? It's the one with the speed boat tied to it." He handed the binoculars to his blue-clad brother.

"Yes, I see," Leo answered before growling softly. "I also see Karai. The two of them are talking…and now it looks as though Dominique is walking her to the speedboat. It looks like there's four men on the boat…make that three…one of them is getting into the speedboat with Karai."

"We can totally take 'em," Raph growled with a dark grin. "No one beats up on my little sis."

"You said it, bro," Mikey said with a firm nod and narrowed eyes.

"Let's go," Leo said as he handed the binoculars back to Donnie.

"No, wait," Donatello said as he grabbed a hold of his eldest brother's shoulder. "I'll go in alone…you three stay with Karai."

"What?" Mikey asked. "_Why_?"

"Because I can handle the group on the boat," Donnie said firmly. "But if Karai is somehow involved, then _you_ three have a chance to put a major monkey wrench in the Humanist organization. Follow her…find out where she goes. Capture her…question her…I don't care _what_ you do, just find out her involvement and how to take the organization down."

"Donnie, I don't like the idea of you going in alone," Leonardo said firmly.

"Leo, there's no more time to debate this," Donatello said sharply. "I'll be fine, I promise. Now _go_!" With that said the purple-clad terrapin leapt from the roof of the old house and sprinted across to the rocky cove before diving into the cold water and swimming towards the boat.

"Well, shit," Raphael growled.

"Damn it," Leo hissed in agitation.

"Dudes, come on," Mikey said as he placed a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders. "There's no point being pissed about it now. Let's just do what Donnie said."

Raph sighed heavily. "Fine…but what do we do if the bitch leads us ta who's in charge?"

Leonardo smiled slowly. "This might be the perfect time in which the Law will be on our side."

"How do you mean?" Mikey asked as he looked between his brothers.

"Simple…if Karai leads us to the one in charge…and I have a strong suspicion as to _who_ it might be, then we can put a call into the station…"

"An' alert Claudia along wit' the S.W.A.T. team," Raphael said as he picked up on his brother's train of thought.

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "Dude…that's mean the cops would catch whoever it is red-handed."

"And bring down the organization," Leo concluded. "At least we can if we can find evidence that links the organization to all the atrocities committed against mutants."

"Leo, that's fuckin' brilliant," Raphael said as he thumped his brother on the shoulder before narrowing his eyes as he saw the speed boat approaching the docks. "C'mon...let's do this thing."

Leonardo nodded before leaping down from the roof and wrapping himself in the shadows of the approaching night. "This ends _tonight_."

* * *

_…Yacht; sunset…_

As Dominique peered out through one of the windows below deck, a cruel smile slowly tugged at the corners of her mouth as she softly hummed 'Taps' while watching the sun finally finish its descent into the ocean. Slowly, she turned, and her smile only widened and the sight of Violet's prone and trembling body on the floor. "The sun's gone down now," she said as she slowly closed the distance between her prisoner and herself before dropping down to one knee. "And you know what that means, don't you?" she asked as she hooked a finger under Violet's chin and tilted her face up towards her own.

Tears streamed down Violet's already tear-stained cheeks and she moaned pleadingly behind her gag as she entreated Dominique with her eyes.

"Oh, please," Dominique said with a roll of her eyes. "Do you honestly think that your pathetic mewls and whimpers will work on me?" She roughly grabbed the back of Violet's hair and pulled her head back—smiling in sadistic pleasure at the pained, muffled cries that escaped her victim's throat. "You disgust me, Violet...choosing a freak over my brother."

Despite her fear and distress, Violet managed to feel a surge of confusion at Dominique's words and she drew her eyebrows together. Choking back her whimper of pain from the throbbing in the back of her head, Violet managed a small whimper of confusion.

Dominique snorted in derision. "Don't even attempt to act stupid, you fucking freak-whore. You humiliated my brother by choosing to fuck that freak instead of him…and now he's dead because of you. "You hear me?" she snarled as she shook Violet violently. "He's fucking dead because of you!"

Violet's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in her mind.

Sam had been Dominique's brother…

Sam was now dead…

And _she_ was now helpless at the hands of his very pissed off and _very_ psychotic sister.

Violet was on a boat with no idea as to how far away from the shore she was. Even if she could somehow free her hands and jump overboard, there was no way she could out swim her water-traversing prison, and as the cold and harsh reality of her situation sank into her mind, Violet closed her eyes and sent a silent apology to her unborn child as a renewed wave of tears streamed down her face.

She was going to die…

Her baby was gong to die…

And Dominique was going to get away with it.

Violet's sob was stifled behind her gag as Dominique pulled out a knife and cut the ropes around her ankles before pulling her roughly to her feet and pushing her even more roughly up the stairs.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to you," Dominique purred into Violet's ear. "And it looks like it's going to be such a beautiful night tonight…I just can't resist the urge to start your punishment under the light of the stars." However, the sounds of a fight caused her sadistic smile to waver as she reached the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" she demanded as she turned the corner only to have her eyes widen at the scene playing out before her…

None other than Donatello taking on the guards K had left behind. But it was not that so much as the utter ferocity etched into the terrapin's face as her attacked that caused Dominique's blood to run cold for the first time in her life. The animalistic fury in Donatello's eyes never once wavered as he beat the men to bloody pulps—not once flinching as blood spattered across his face and plastron and caked his powerful knuckles.

The last guard felt lifelessly to the deck without so much as a groan…

And now Donatello turned the primal ferocity of his gaze fully upon Dominique—his normally gentle eyes now narrowed into predatory slits and a snarl of rage ripping from his throat at the sight of his wife in Dominique's clutches.

Through the thick haze of chaotic fear that shrouded her mind, Violet managed to recognize the familiar shape of her husband. However, at the sight of her husband looking so very different from his normal, gentle demeanor, Violet felt a cold stab of fear that was soon quashed by the feeling of relief that could only come from the realization of being rescued. Her heart raced in her chest and swelled with the knowledge that her beloved husband had turned against his true nature in order to save her.

Because he loved her.

He loved their baby.

For the two of them, Donatello would kill.

Dominique could see her death in Donatello's eyes, and for the first time in her life, she felt true fear.

"Let her go, Dominique," Donatello growled—his hazel eyes flashing.

It was then that Dominique remembered her ace in the hole, and she narrowed her eyes as she raised her blade to Violet's throat. "Don't come any closer," she hissed.

"Put the knife down," Donatello growled. "You've seen what I can do, Dominique…you don't stand a chance."

"That's where you're wrong, you fucking freak," Dominique answered with a cold smile. "While this isn't the way I wanted to do this, there's nothing wrong with a little improvisation." She pressed the knife harder against Violet's throat and her smile grew at the pained whimper that escaped her prisoner's throat when the blade pierced the delicate skin. "And when I'm done with your little whore, I'm going to finish what I started with _you_ all those years ago."

There was a sudden blur of silver, and Dominique's eyes widened before screamed in pain when a throwing star lodged itself deep into the shoulder of the hand holding the knife to Violet's throat. As the knife fell from her hand, she instinctively knew that there had been nerve damage. She was going to have to fight Donatello one-handed, and that meant she had to get rid of Violet if she was to entertain _any_ thoughts of survival.

Not a problem.

Dominique threw Violet to the side, and within moments, the resounding crack of the blonde's head hitting the wall reached her ears. Donatello snarled and furiously bore his teeth as he lunged. Dominique anticipated his movements and dropped to her knees and rolled to her right—pulling the throwing star from her shoulder with a pained scream before grabbing the fallen blade in her left hand and turning to face her attacker.

It was then that Violet wobbled in between them as Donatello turned and lunged again. The blond woman was obviously struggling to stay conscious, and it was in this that Dominique saw her salvation. Grinning wickedly, she delivered a powerful kick to the small of Violet's back and sent her flying over the edge of the yacht.

Donatello's wrathful gaze instantly shifted to one of terror as he heard the splash of his wife's body as it entered the cold, dark water. "NO! VIOLET!" He swiftly changed direction to dive in after Violet only to stop in his tracks and gingerly grip his head.

_'I have her, Donatello. Do not worry about your precious Violet…I am here with her. She lives.'_

Donnie glanced briefly over the edge of the yacht, and he was instantly flooded with relief at the sight of Nessie breaking through the surface with and unconscious Violet in her arms. Now free of the paralyzing worry for his beloved's life, Donatello was able to focus on his immediate threat. He turned and grabbed Dominique roughly by her hair as she ran past and slammed her hard into the wall before grabbing her by the throat.

Though Donatello grimaced and growled loudly in pain as Dominique sank her blade into his bicep, he never once loosened his grip. Rather, he raised the dark-haired woman so her feet dangled off the floor. "I've waited a long time for this, Dominique," he snarled while tightening his grip. "No more will you haunt my memories, and no more will you threaten my family." He slammed Dominique hard once more against the wall before throwing her to the floor where she lay on her side—groaning softly as she drifted along the edges of consciousness.

Donatello reached for his bo only to halt in his motions before instead pulling the knife from his arm. Blood flowed freely from the wound, but he hardly noticed. He would _not_ bludgeon Dominique to death.

No…

Not when it was more fitting to slice into her in the way that she had sliced into _him_ and so many others.

_'Donnie, I can't quite make it over the edge. I need your help to get Violet back into the boat.'_

Moving his gaze from the blade, Donnie sunk it into the wooden railing before leaning down over it and reaching down to gently take his unconscious wife into his arms and pull her back into the boat. He carefully laid her on the floor before once more turning his attention to Dominique as he pulled the knife from the railing.

"This ends _now_," Donatello hissed as he lunged.

_'NO! Donatello, don't! Your soul is gentle and kind…do not allow this woman to take that from you! Do **not** allow her to turn you into the monster that she claims you and other mutants to be. **You** are not the monster, **she** is!'_

"But I _have_ to," Donatello growled through clenched teeth as he pressed the edge of the knife to Dominique's throat—never once removing his enraged gaze from the woman who had been the source of so much anguish in his life. "If I let her go, she will _never_ stop coming after me or my family. I have my wife and baby to think of. My wife and unborn child almost died at the hands of this woman's brother, and they almost died at her hands tonight." He pressed the blade harder into Dominique's throat until small beads of blood trickled down her neck. "She _must_ die!"

_'And she **will**_,' Nessie said as she raised herself up and sat on the boat's railing. _'But not at your hands.'_

"Then at who's?" Donnie asked with near desperation. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed mournfully at his wife's unconscious form—hoping and praying that their unborn child was unharmed. "If not at _my_ hands, then at _who's_ will this monster get what's coming to her?"

_'Give her to the ocean, Donatello…let her be torn apart.'_ Nessie pointed towards the deep, bleeding laceration on Dominique's body. _'Her blood flows from her body…attracting the attention of the larger predators that dwell here will not be difficult…especially once I call them…'_

For the first time since her arrival, Donatello actually looked at Nessie. "You would do that?" he asked as he gazed into her dark purple eyes.

_'I would.'_ She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them once more. _'I **have**.'_

"Why?"

_'Because no more of our kind should have to suffer at the hands of monsters such as these,'_ she said as she turned her gaze to Dominique's unconscious form and narrowed her eyes. _'And I felt not only Violet's fear during both these attacks, but I felt the fear of your unborn child as well. Like you say…this woman will never stop, but there is no need for **you** to be held responsible for her demise.'_

Dominique groaned and began stirring.

_'She awakens. Give her to me, Donatello,'_ Nessie said as she reached for Dominique.

Donnie nodded and grabbed Dominique none too gently. "What about the others?" he asked as he cast his gaze to the guards he had killed.

_'Throw them overboard, Donatello. Let the ocean's creatures dispose of their remains.'_

Dominique's eyes fluttered open just as Donnie was handing her over to a wet, purple and scaled woman and her eyes widened as she screamed. "_What_ are you?"

Donatello handed Dominique over to Nessie. "_She_ is the mother of _all_ mutants," he said with a cold smile as Nessie's slender arms snaked around Dominique and held her in a vice-like grip. "And she's come to protect her young."

Before Dominique could say anything else, Nessie simply leaned back and fell into the water—dragging her into the inky blackness with her. As Donatello proceeded to dump the corpses overboard, he leaned over the railing once he had finished and watched the water only to see Dominique emerge sputtering through the surface about forty yards away.

"Is this all you've got?" Dominique taunted as she treaded water—wincing as the salt water stung her open wound. "Leaving me out in the water is your idea of revenge? Rest assured that when I make it back to shore, I'm going to finish what I started! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you _all_, and I'll start with—" Her eyes widened and her words died in her throat when something suddenly bumped into her leg. "What...?"

That was when she saw the dorsal fins circling her.

"Oh, God…HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She began desperately flailing around in the water in her futile attempts to get away from the sharks and make her way back to the boat. "DONNIE! DONNIE, PLEASE HELP ME! YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dominique," Donatello said quietly as he coldly watched his tormentor's vain attempts to save herself. "I can and _will_ watch you die like this. It's the least I can do for what you've done to me…for what you've done to my family…and for what you've done to countless other mutants." He closed his eyes at the first bloodcurdling scream that was ripped from Dominique's throat as the sharks attacked. "And even _this _is better than what you deserve."

At length the screams stopped, and Donatello rushed to Violet's side before gently cradling her unconscious body in his arms.

_'It is done, my friend. The monster who so terrorized you and your family is no more, and other creatures of the deep are filling their bellies with her accomplices.'_

Donnie looked up at the sound of splashing just in time to see Nessie settle upon the railing once more, only this time on the part closest to Violet and himself—her gaze of solid purple fixed upon Violet's face in concentration.

_'Do not concern yourself with your beloved, my dear friend. She lives…and even now I am working to sooth her thoughts and her fears.'_

"But what about our baby?" Donnie asked softly with worry etched deeply into his face. "Is our baby alright?"

Nessie closed her eyes and leaned down to gently rest a hand upon Violet's small bump. _'He is alive and well, my gentle-hearted friend,'_ she said with a smile upon opening her eyes.

Donatello blinked before looking to Nessie in blissful awe. "_He_? Did you just say '_he_'?"

Nessie nodded. _'Yes…your son lives and grows ever stronger within your wife.'_

Donnie smiled absently. "I'm having a boy?" he asked softly. "Violet and I are going to have a son?"

Nessie tilted her head to the side. _'You did not know?'_

"No," Donnie answered with a shake of his head.

_'Does this news make you happy?'_

"Very much so," Donnie answered with a smile as he tenderly kissed Violet's forehead while gently resting a hand on her bump. "My wife and son live…I couldn't be happier." He looked to Nessie with his smile still in place. "Thank you…thank you so much for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

Nessie smiled softly. _'For the first time in a very long time, I am part of a family. You are my family, Donatello…your family has welcomed me into its fold, and I would fight to my last breath to ensure that you all remain safe.'_

Donatello gave a small bow of his head. "We are honored to have you in our family, Nessie…_mother._" He smiled softly. "You can go on ahead to the lair. Your dwelling is all set up and waiting for you. Do you remember what I told you about the tunnels?"

Nessie nodded. _'Yes, I do. Are you certain you do not wish for me to stay with you?'_

"I'm sure," Donnie answered with a nod—his smile still in place. "Go on and make yourself comfortable in your new home. We won't be far behind you."

Nessie smiled softly and gave a final nod before slipping back into the water with only the smallest of splashes.

Now alone on the boat with his wife, Donatello carefully gathered her into his arms and stood before taking her down below deck and gently laying her down on one of the beds. Once Violet was settled, Donnie proceeded to search for a first-aid kit so he could clean and bandage the wound in her arm as well as the one in her neck. Finding one of the kits, he hurried back to his wife's side and proceeded to do just that.

All the while Donnie worked he could not keep from smiling at the thought of his beloved wife and their son.

Son…

_His_ son.

He was going to have a son. Donnie could hardly believe it. He and Violet were going to have a son, and they were finally going to be able to give him the life he deserved.

It was all so perfect…

Even more so when Violet stirred before her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Donnie?" she whispered with a small smile once her eyes focused upon her husband. "You're here…you came for me."

"Yes, flower I'm here," Donatello answered with a smile as he laid down beside his wife and gently gathered her into his arms before resting his forehead against hers and gazing into her eyes. "I will _always _come for you." Driving the boat could wait a few moments. For now, he was simply content to hold his beloved and revel in the fact that she was alive and well in his embrace.

"Goliath…is he…?"

"He's alive and recovering," Donnie answered with his smile growing just a little.

Violet visibly relaxed—a deep sigh of relief escaping her. "Good." She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them once more and lowly taking in her surroundings. "Is it over?" she asked softly as she nestled into the protective strength of her husband's embrace.

"Yes my love," Donnie answered with a nod as he gently rocked Violet back and forth while brushing light, tender kisses to her forehead. "It's finally over."

* * *

_…Saki's lair…_

Karai stood in the doorway of her father's now quite disheveled and chaotic office with her eyes wide in disbelief and her mouth hanging open at what she had just been told.

Dominique was dead…

_Dominique_?

"No…" Karai said softly as she shook her head slowly. "No, no it's not possible. How could this have happened? Violet was no match for her even if she had been unbound."

Saki answered by snarling and throwing a nearby vase against a wall—further adding to the disarray of what had up until then been an immaculate office. "It was _not_ that weakling whore who killed Dominique, but her freak husband!"

Karai blinked and shook her head slowly once more. "Donatello? But it can't be…out of the four turtles, it was _he_ who abhorred violence. But besides that, how would he have known where to find Violet? We planned it all out so carefully!"

"I _saw_ it," Saki seethed through bared teeth. "That freak single-handedly killed the guards you left aboard the boat with his bare hands, but while he beat Dominique, it was _not_ by his hands that she met her end. There was someone else…"

"Who, father?" Karai asked.

"Some sort of aquatic mutant," Saki answered with an underlying growl. "She looked like a mermaid…she took Dominique under the water and when she came back, Dominique was not with her…"

Karai fell silent for several moments. "What do we do now?" she asked quietly after a while.

Saki breathed heavily and slowly cast his dark gaze around his office. "You left nothing that could be traced back either to you or me?"

"No, father…not a thing," Karai answered with a shake of her head.

"And the boat it registered under a fake identity," Saki murmured softly before giving a small nod as a small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. "This entire incident just might prove itself useful and work to our advantage."

"How do you mean?" Karai asked as she tilted her head to the side a little.

Saki's grin grew as he looked to his daughter. "Think of it, Karai…the hidden cameras on board the deck of the boat…all they would need is a little tweaking…remove Violet from them completely, and what does that leave us?"

Karai grinned slowly as realization dawned upon her face. "First hand documentation of an unprovoked attack of mutants towards humans."

"Exactly," Saki said with a nod. "They will be hunted down by all…starting with the turtles."

"I will have the tape sent to our best IT personnel in the morning, and it will be aired on the news by tomorrow night."

Saki's eyes glittered with malice. "Excellent," he hissed. "Now, go make us some tea then come back and help me clean the office."

Karai gave a small bow of her head before leaving the room. "As you wish, father."

* * *

_…Station…_

Claudia lightly banged her forehead on her desk with a groan of frustration.

She was getting nowhere fast!

"You know that banging your head against your desk isn't going to make you think any faster, right?" Joshua asked wryly as he sat on the edge of Claudia's desk with two fresh mugs of coffee.

"Yeah, I know," Claudia answered as she continued in her actions. "But maybe it'll shake something loose so I can figure out _how_ to save Violet instead of just sitting here with my thumb up my ass."

Joshua sighed and placed one of the mugs in front of Claudia—hoping that if she did not catch sight of it when she raised her head that she would at least _smell_ it. "You're _not_ sitting here with your thumb up your ass because _one_, you're doing everything you can with the information that you have, and _two_…I can physically confirm that you in fact do _not_ have your thumb up your ass," he said with a grin—hoping to make his partner at the very least stop thumping her head against a blunt object.

It worked.

With a groan, Claudia simply allowed her head to rest on her desk. "That was bad even for _you_," she said wryly.

"Hey…it got you to stop, didn't it?" Joshua asked with a grin. "Now be a good girl and drink your coffee."

"I don't wanna drink my coffee," Claudia said petulantly. "What I _want_ is to find Violet and save her and her baby before what happened to Molly Frankle happens to _them_!" She slammed her fist on her desk hard enough to cause her mug to jump and splatter some of the hot, steaming liquid onto her desk and hand. "_Shit_!"

Joshua placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder as she grabbed a stray napkin and wiped her hand before wiping the desk. In all his years of knowing his partner, Joshua had never seen her become this unglued. "Claudia, take a deep breath and calm down, okay? You're better than this."

"Really?" Claudia asked. "Because I sure as fuck don't feel like it right now."

It was then that Claudia's cell rang.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she recognized Raph's number and as she quickly shot her hand out to grab her phone, she succeeded in knocking over her mug. "_Shit_!" she hissed before flipping her phone open when she saw that Joshua had the mess under control. "Hello? Raph? What's going…" Her eyes widened. "Hang on, are you fucking serous?"

"Everything okay, Lucci?" Joshua asked as he finished wiping up the coffee and throwing away the soiled napkins.

Claudia held up a hand to silence her partner as she listened to Raph's voice. "A warrant? Raph, are you completely sure about this? If you're wrong, I could lose my shield. Alright, baby you've got it. I'll make it happen. Don't do anything until I get down there. I love you."

With that, Claudia closed her phone and leapt to her feet before running towards the door.

"Lucci! Lucci, wait!" Joshua called as he chased after his partner. "Claudia, wait! What's going on? Where are you going?"

"To find a judge so I can get a search warrant," Claudia answered. "Go alert the S.W.A.T team and tell them to be ready to head out once I get the green light."

"What? Why? You find out where Violet is?" Joshua asked.

"No, Violet's safe," Claudia answered—leaving it at that. "We're going after bigger fish."

"What do you mean Violet's safe? What do you mean bigger fish? Who are we going after?"

Claudia stopped long enough to grin at her partner before shoving him in the direction of the S.W.A.T team's bullpen. "The head of the Humanist Organization."

Before Claudia could leave, however, Joshua grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Claudia…_what_ is going on?"

Claudia looked her partner long and hard in the face before giving him the barest of smiles. "I can't tell you, Josh. Believe me…the less you know, the less you can be implicated."

"But—"

"Joshua…I _can't_ tell you." Claudia sighed softly and entreated her partner with her eyes—hoping to appeal to his sense of friendship. "You're just going to have to trust me. Josh…I'm asking you as my friend and partner in whose hands I put my life in every day to please trust me without question in this one instance."

At length, Joshua nodded with a sigh. "Then lead the way, Lucci…I'm right behind you."

* * *

_…Outside Saki's lair; almost an hour later…_

"A sushi restaurant?" Joshua asked in disbelief as he leaned against the driver side door of his car. "The big, bad leader of the Humanists has his lair in a _sushi_ restaurant?"

Claudia could not help her wry grin as she made sure her bullet-proof vest was tight and secure around her. "What? Were you expecting an Italian restaurant or a strip club?"

Joshua had the decency to look sheepish as he fiddled with his own vest. "I dunno…maybe."

Claudia chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"Thanks, partner…I appreciate it," Joshua said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Claudia said dismissively as she moved towards the gathering S.W.A.T team.

"Hey, Hamato-squared," Joshua said in greeting as he saw Leo and Raph approaching the group in full uniform. "What're you guys doing here?" he asked softly with a raised eyebrow. "Your team's not on duty."

"We heard that you've got a lead on the leader of the Humanists so we decided ta lend a helpin' hand," Raphael answered smoothly.

After Raph had put the call into Claudia, he and Leo had sent Mikey to their old home in Brooklyn in order to collect their extra uniforms as well as sidearms. Once he had returned with them, the two elder brothers sent their baby brother back to April and Casey's and told him to wait until they contacted him.

"Uh, huh…" Joshua said with a nod and an expression that clearly said he was not buying the story but deciding to let it go.

"Alright everyone, gather around," Claudia said in a hushed tone. "This is how it's gonna play out. I've got two copies of this search warrant, and they both say that we have the right to search the whole building from top to bottom and impound anything that we determine to be evidence. That being said, I'm giving one of the warrants to Detective Harris, and I want half of the S.W.A.T. team to go with him into the restaurant. The other half of the team will go with me into the apartments above. Any questions?" She looked around to the faces huddled around her and nodded when they all shook their heads. "Alright then, let's go. Brothers Hamato, you're with me."

That said, Claudia pulled her sidearm out of her holster and ran across the street with her team hot on her heels. Coming to the door that would have opened to the stairs leading up to the apartments, they found the door to be of a thick and heavy wood and locked with a special lock that required a key-card.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered to Raphael.

"Ya know I am, babe," Raph growled softly as he drew closer to Claudia's ear. "We saw 'er go in through this door."

"Alright then," Claudia said before speaking in a louder voice. "The door is locked, preventing out entry to the building. That gives us probable cause." She stepped away from the door. "Break it down."

Before the team could use their battering ram, Leo and Raph acted as one mind and body and with one, unified kick, they kicked the heavy door off its hinges.

Claudia blinked in shock. She of course knew the turtles were stronger than the average human male. She felt the power and strength within Raphael every time he took her into his arms and every time he pinned her beneath him—every muscle poised and ready to strike like a tiger upon its prey. But still, it never failed to amaze her when she saw that strength and power in action.

"Alright, well…that way works too," she said with the smallest of chuckles before padding up the stairs and motioning for the others to follow quietly behind her. "You wouldn't happen to know which door or for that matter which _floor_ she went to, would you?" she asked of the two terrapins in a whisper.

"We were watching the building right up until you guys showed up," Leo whispered softly back. "She started out on this floor, but then we saw her moving through the windows of the floor above."

"Have you seen her move to the floor above or back to this one?" Claudia asked.

"No," Raphael answered with a shake of his head.

It was then that Claudia's radio crackled.

-"Harris to Lucci. Lucci, do you copy?"-

"I copy you, Harris," Claudia answered softly.

-"We found nothing except for video cameras all over the restaurant, kitchen and office areas. Whoever's running this place no doubt _knows_ we're here. Proceed with caution, partner. We're moving to join you as we speak."-

"Negative on that, partner," Claudia answered. "If they know we're here, then they're going to be looking for a way out. I want you and your team to cover _all_ possible exits to the street. Don't let them get away."

-"Copy that. Harris out."—

"Okay, both Hamatos are with me," Claudia said. The rest of you fan out on this floor and make sure it's clean. Keep in touch via radio."

With that, Claudia and the two terrapins hurried down the corridor and proceeded up the flight of stairs that would take them to the next floor. There was only one door, and Claudia wasted no time in hurrying over to it and knocking firmly upon the thick, heavy metal.

"NYPD, open up!" She tried the lock but found the door to be locked. She then kicked the door with one foot while pounding on it with her fist. "NYPD! I have a warrant to search these premises. Open up!" It was then that she heard a strangled cry from inside, and her eyes widened as she stepped away from the door before firing upon the lock and kicking the door open—having a feeling that no matter how strong they were, that the turtles would not have been able to kick the door off its hinges.

Leonardo went in first, followed by Claudia with Raphael bringing up the rear.

"NYPD," Claudia repeated. "I have a warrant." She and the turtles fanned out—each proceeding with caution. "Are you in some kind of distress? I thought I heard a…" Her words drifted off as she peered around the corner to a room and found a dark-haired, Asian woman lying on the floor with a long, deep gash across her stomach and the hilt of the blade still clutched in her dead hands as a pool of dark blood formed around her. "Harris! Call dispatch, I need an ambulance!" She hurried over to the woman's side to check for any signs of a pulse and that's when she saw the second figure in the room out of the corner of her eye.

Feeling more than seeing the figure's motions, Claudia dropped and rolled to the side before coming up on one knee and aiming her gun at an Asian man who was brandishing what Claudia recognized as a tanto. "FREEZE! NYPD!"

The man sneered. "You think you are on the side of good, but you are on the side of abomination," he hissed.

It was then that Raphael and Leonardo hurried into the room with their weapons drawn.

"Freeze, Saki," Raphael snarled.

"Wait, you know him?" Claudia asked as she looked back and forth between Saki and the turtles.

"Yeah, we go way back with this sonuvabitch," Raph growled.

"This is the man we told you about," Leo explained. "The one our family has fought against for so long."

"Wait…you mean _this_ is the Shredder?" Claudia asked as she kept her gun leveled on Saki.

"Yes," Leo and Raph answered together.

"Leonardo and Raphael…such a long time it has been."

"Not long enough," Raphael growled.

"So we finally destroyed the Foot, and you create a new army?" Leo asked through bared teeth. "You caused all of this death and mayhem just for revenge?"

"What kind of monster are you?" Claudia asked in disbelief.

"_I_ am not the monster," Saki hissed as he glared menacingly at the two terrapins. "_They_ are. They are unnatural abominations…constant thorns in my side who should never have been brought into existence…just like their vermin father," he spat.

Raphael snarled and lunged but was restrained by his brother.

"Officer Hamato, stand down!" Claudia ordered.

Saki grinned and laughed. "Come to kill me have you?" he drawled. "You have failed so many times before…let us hope that _this_ time it sticks."

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Raphael snarled. "Leader of the Humanists getting eighty-sixed by a couple mutants."

"Not to mention it would be a warrior's death," Leonardo said evenly but with an underlying growl. "No, Saki…we're not going to kill you. We're going to arrest you and put you on trial so you can answer for _all_ the crimes you have committed against this city as well as all mutant-kind. You will _not_ die a warrior's death. You don't deserve such an honor."

"Yeah," Raph smiled with a dark grin. "Yer goin' away fer a long time, mother-fucker…an' that don't even _begin _ta pay the bill."

Saki narrowed his eyes and a lone bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Prison?

No…

There was no honor in that.

"Leonardo, read him his rights while I cuff him," Claudia said as she approached Saki slowly with her gun still aimed—Leo's voice as he recited Saki's Miranda Rights resonating through the room.

No!

Not again! Saki could not face the dishonor of defeat again!

He raised the tanto.

"FREEZE!" Claudia bellowed as she rushed the Asian man. "Put the weapon down!" Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Saki turn the tanto towards himself and plunge it deep into his stomach and slice up and across. "NO!" She dropped to her knees beside Saki's figure once he had crumpled to the floor. "Damn it, Harris! Where's that ambulance?"

-"En route! They're being held up because of detours because of all the construction five streets over."—

"Shit!" Claudia hissed. "Raph! Find something to use to stop the blood flow," Claudia said desperately as she pulled the tanto out and pushed against Saki's stomach with her hands in attempts to keep his intestines from spilling out onto the floor. "Stay with me, you Goddamned son of a bitch!"

While Raphael and Claudia busied themselves with trying to safe Saki's life, that was when Leonardo noticed all the video screens on the wall behind the desk. Moving closer, he noticed on one of the screens was the image of Donatello killing the guards on the boat before fighting Dominique on a replay loop. It would _not_ do to have the police find this. Regardless of the Humanists being the ones to throw the first stone, it would still not bode well for their family to have documented proof of Donnie acting outside the law and taking it into his own hands.

So, as much as it went against his sense of right and wrong to do so, Leonardo hurriedly looked around the room in search of VCRs or any other such device. Upon finding none, he hesitantly looked to the computer before swearing inwardly in a series of Japanese words that Splinter would _never_ had approved of.

If the files were on the computer, Leo was not so sure he could get rid of them. The cyber-realm was Donatello's domain. But Donatello was not there, which meant the responsibility fell to _him_ to try and navigate his way through.

Damn it!

Hurrying to the computer, Leonardo frantically began searching through the files. The pressure of knowing time was of the essence did not help at all, and it was taking every meditative technique he knew to remain cool in his time of stress.

At length, he found a file named 'Cameras', and he quickly clicked on it to be presented with at least thirty different other files.

Saki really _had_ had eyes everywhere, and it made Leo shudder to think of it.

Finding the one file named 'Yacht', Leo clicked upon it to be presented with different video files from various dates, and as his ears became attuned to the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and voices, his heart jack-hammered in his chest as he searched for the appropriate file.

He found it!

Leonardo swiftly deleted it from the file before removing it from the Recycle Bin in its entirety. The images of the video vanished from the screen just seconds before the paramedics ran into the room and rushed to Saki's side—pushing Claudia and Raph aside in the process.

Donatello would be _so_ proud of him!

That done, Leo was no able to focus on the situation of Saki. "Is he going to make it?" he asked as he came around the desk.

After several vain moments of trying to resuscitate the man, the EMTs stood back and shook their heads.

"He's gone," one of them said with a heavy sigh. "He knew what he was doing…"

"Yeah…even if we _had_ gotten here sooner…there was too much damage done," another EMT said. "He would've died on the way to the hospital."

"Oh, holy fuck," Joshua said as he rushed into the room. "I feel like I just walked into a Tarantino film. Jesus, Lucci!" he exclaimed upon seeing Claudia's blood-covered state. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Claudia said with a small wave of her hand. "None of it's mine…I was trying to keep the bastard from bleeding out. Lotta good I did, huh?" she said with a snort of derision.

"It's not yer fault, babe," Raphael said as he drew Claudia close with one arm and began wiping her clean with one of the towels he had retrieved.

"Yeah," another EMT said. "I don't care how much pressure you were putting on that wound…it wouldn't have done any good."

"So they killed themselves?" Joshua asked as he looked back and forth between the two corpses.

Claudia nodded. "The woman was dead by the time I came into the room, and _he_ offed himself right in front of the three of us."

"Shit," Joshua breathed with a shake of his head.

"On the bright side though…" Claudia began.

"There's a bright side to all this blood?" Joshua asked dryly.

Leonardo nodded. "Yes there is…for you see, they would not have gone through killing themselves if they were not absolutely certain that they would be incriminated."

Claudia nodded. "And that means there's a shit-load of evidence for us to find in here."

Joshua nodded in understanding before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell. "Right…I'll call Forensics."

* * *

_…Lair; later…_

"Donnie? Donnie you there?"

At the sound of Raphael's voice emerging from his shell cell, Donnie shifted on the couch so he could pull the device from his belt without waking Violet who was sleeping nestled against him. She had fallen into a deep sleep while talking to Nessie—wanting to commune with her long-awaited friend but too drained from everything that happened to socialize for long. Not wanting to leave Nessie alone so soon after she had settled into her new home, Donatello had been perfectly content to lounge on the couch and keep her company while holding his wife. "Yeah, I'm here," he said softly once he had flipped his cell open.

"Everything okay?" Raph asked. "You and Violet get home okay?"

Donatello smiled. "Yeah, bro…everything's just fine. Dominique's dead, and Violet and the baby are alive and well. Oh, and Nessie's here too. She was a big help, but I'll tell you about that later." He looked to his aquatic friend and smiled before looking back to the small screen. "What about you guys?"

Raphael's grin was bitter-sweet. "Saki and Karai killed themselves, but we got more than a shit-load of evidence…an' I mean _more_ than a shit-load. I'm talkin' videos…lists of different Humanists and actual logs of what they did. Bro…we hit the fuckin' motherload! Claudia says there might be enough evidence an' documentation ta take down the whole Humanist organization."

Donnie's heart leapt in excitement and his smile widened."Finally," he breathed softly.

"Mikey an' Casey are headin' back to the lair with the girls an' the kids. We gave them the go-ahead like five minutes ago, so they should be there in like an hour or so."

Donatello nodded—his smile still firmly in place. "What about you guys?"

"We're gonna be a while," Raph answered. "Even though it's not our job, Leo an' me wanna help Claudia and Josh process all the evidence."

Donnie nodded. "Okay, fair enough. I'll let you go then."

"Later, bro," Raph said.

And then he was gone.

Donatello placed his cell aside and simply held Violet close with one strong arm as he gently rested his free hand against the swell of her belly. In that moment, he felt more at peace than he ever had in his entire life.

Dominique was dead…

His wife and baby were safe, and the Humanists were about to come crumbling down…

The walls that had been erected between humans and mutants were about to come down.

They would finally be able to come out of hiding and live normal lives again, and Donnie of course knew what that meant…

He was going to have to build a pool for Nessie back home in Brooklyn.


	55. Epilogue

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always, you guys are awesome! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I live for reviews. They keep me going! Not to mention that I love hearing from my readers! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that while I will accept constructive criticism (how else can I make my story better?), flames will **_NOT_** be tolerated.

**WebMistressGina:** I'm SO glad that I've managed to keep your mellow unharshed XD

**Morbid Crow:** As always, my dearest friend, thank you so very much for letting me bounce ideas off of you, for listening to me ramble, and for providing my Muse with cookies and doughnuts. You so totally rock in the most awesome of ways! XD

**Disclaimer:**All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Comics respectively (I don't care if Nickelodeon bought the rights, to me the turtles will _**ALWAYS**_ belong to Eastman and Laird). I don't own any of the cannon characters (unfortunately -,-) and am making no money whatsoever off this fic (also quite unfortunate -,-).

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_…Hamptons; almost ten months later…_

"Dexter…" Violet cooed softly with a warm smile as she hid her face behind a small washcloth. "Where's Dexter?" She lowered the towel. "There he is!" she cheered softly—giggling in delight as her infant son gurgled and cooed happily while smiling up at her with a wide, gummy smile from his position on the bed.

Dexter Copernicus Hamato had been born on February the tenth—coming into the world on a cold but clear morning after almost six hours of labor, and even after four months of having him in this world, Violet was no less in awe of him as she had been upon his birth. Like his father, Dexter had a plastron and a carapace, though it was evident that his carapace would be much smaller than his father's as he grew. His skin was also the same shade of olive green as his father's. However, like his twin cousins, Dexter's skin was soft like a human's, his face had more human-like features, and he had ten fingers and toes. While he had his father's hazel eyes, it was his mother's golden hair that covered his head.

He was more precious than Violet could have ever imagined.

Dexter's birth had been a home birth. He had not been born down in the lair, but above ground in the home that his father and uncles had made for themselves all those years ago. Because of all the trials being held against the Humanists, tensions were running very high throughout the city, and his parents had opted _not_ to have the birth take place in a hospital—thinking it would be for the best to avoid the media that would no doubt be swarming a public place.

Because of all the atrocities committed by the Humanist extremists being brought to light, sympathies were running very high for mutants. The trials were televised world-wide, and for many around the globe, the documented events of hate-fueled violence brought to mind the crimes against humanity that had been committed by Hitler and Stalin. The fact that such horrible atrocities could so easily be repeated had caused the non-extremist Humanists to rethink their ways.

As a result of sympathies soaring high in the favor of mutants, the turtles no longer saw the need to hide their growing family below ground.

David and Beatrice were able to see their daughter and grandchildren…

And Violet had been able to see Doctor Cooper throughout the remaining months of her pregnancy in order to assure that everything was alright with her child.

Doctor Cooper had been very much the mother hen once Ruby and Violet had gone to her once they had been able to do so. She had run every possible test upon Aviva and Sakura to ensure that they were healthy, and was pleasantly surprised to find them in perfect health despite the conditions of their birth. She had also fussed over Ruby a great deal—wanting to ensure that no long-term damage had been caused to her during the course of her delivery.

Like her two daughters, Ruby was in perfect health.

Secure in the good health of Ruby and the twins, Doctor Cooper had been free to focus on Violet. In the remaining months of her patient's pregnancy, the mutant physician had monitored her health and progression very closely. Then, as the days drew closer to Violet's delivery date, Doctor Cooper had remained on call at all hours of the day and night—ready to race to the turtle's home when needed.

Because he had not had to share his mother's womb with a sibling, Dexter had been bigger than his two cousins—coming into the world at seven and a half pounds. Yet even so, he was dwarfed in the arms of his loving father and doting uncles.

But Dexter's birth, the new country home, and the rampant Humanist trials were not the only changes to occur…

Richard and Devon had been awarded full, legal custody of Adam and where now his parents in the eyes of the law. The wolf hybrid was now an official part of the ever-growing, motley family, and his doting parents as well as his aunts and uncles could not have been happier.

Adam's life would be one of being surrounded by those who loved him, and he would never be wanting for playmates or company. Between Jesse, Parker, Matthew, Sakura, Aviva, Dexter, and any other babies that would be born into the family—including the one Mona was currently carrying inside of her, Adam would never be alone.

"Oh, my little angel…how I love you so much," she said fondly as she tenderly kissed her son's forehead before grinning impishly and playfully nibbling his tiny, green feet—giggling in merriment as her son gurgled and giggled in delight. "Such cute little feet you've got. Oh, I could just eat them up!"

"You'd better get in line then," Donatello said with a smile as he entered the room he and Violet had claimed as their own before the purchase of the new house had even been finalized.

With their family ever growing, Violet and her Uncle Richard had thought it best, not to mention more cost-effective, to simply buy a new house that was larger than the other one had been instead of rebuilding the old one and making it bigger. The new house sat on a larger plot of property than the old one had. It had a tennis court as well as a much bigger swimming pool which Donatello had begun altering for Nessie the moment the sale had been finalized.

Violet could not help but chuckle softly at that. It seemed as though her husband spent every last waking moment of his life making pools for Nessie so she would never be excluded from them. He was even going so far as to build a pool in the lowest level of the house for days they could not go outside to visit Nessie because of rain. Donnie felt indebted to the aquatic creature for all she had done to help in the rescue of his wife and unborn child that he did everything in his power to assure that she was comfortable in her new surroundings. As it was, the ceremony and reception were set up to take place around the pool so that Nessie could be included in the important event.

But it was not just the building of pools that Donnie had been occupied with.

The night of Saki's death, Leonardo had called Donatello in secret and informed him of the video file—telling him that he had deleted it, but wanting him to hack into the system to ensure that he had indeed eliminated the evidence. So, Donnie had done so. He had hacked into Saki's system and completely removed all traces of the footage of him and Violet being on the boat.

"And just why is that the case?" Violet asked with a playfully raised eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at her approaching husband.

"Because I called dibs," he said playfully as he wrapped his arms around his wife form behind and rested his chin upon her shoulder as he gazed down at his son. "I still can't believe we made him," he said in awe. "I mean, I understand all the mechanics of it and can believe it all from a scientific point of view, but I just…"

"I know," Violet said softly with a fond smile as she leaned her head lightly against her husband's and rested her arms over his. "It's a miracle whose beauty can't be put into words." Her smile grew. "He's a part of the two of us…a physical manifestation of the love we have for each other, and there is nothing more beautiful than that."

Donnie grinned and chuckled fondly. "Leave it to you, the wordsmith to put into words what I can't," he said before tenderly kissing his wife's cheek.

The sound of claws against the hard wood floor caused both parents to turn and smile at the sight of Goliath padding into the room before closing the distance between them and resting his massive head upon the bed. That done, he sighed and simply stared at the still giggling baby—his tail wagging slowly.

Her smile growing, Violet slowly pulled away from Donatello and knelt beside her faithful companion—taking care not to wrinkle her dress. "It's your job to protect him, my dearest friend," she said as she kissed the top of the dog's head. "Protect him just as you've protected me for all these years."

Goliath yipped softly and wagged his tail harder.

"Good boy," Violet said as she scratched Goliath behind the ears before standing. "I'd best go see to the bride," she said as she smoothed the skirt of her strapless, calf-length, pale orange dress. "Will you be alright with him?"

"Of course I will," Donnie said with a smile as he carefully gathered his son and held him effortlessly in one arm while drawing Violet close with the other. "You're so beautiful," he murmured before softly kissing her lips.

"Thank you," Violet answered with a soft smile.

"Thank _you_," Donatello replied.

"For what?" Violet asked with a confused blink.

"For loving me…for marrying me…for giving me a son…for _everything_," Donnie answered as he gently rested his forehead against his wife's and gazed into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Violet smiled and tenderly kissed her husband while sliding an arm around his neck and gently cupping Dexter's head with her free hand. "And I love you." She kissed Donnie one more time before turning her head and brushing a kiss to Dexter's forehead while gently smoothing his thick, golden hair. "I'll see the both of you outside," she said with a smile before stepping away from her family and turning to leave the room—the heels of her golden sandals clicking softly against the wooden floor.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, she soon came across Ruby who was just putting her hand on the door to the room being used as the bridal dressing room. She was dressed in a knee-length, halter dress of a very deep red with strappy sandals of the same color.

"You look lovely, sister dear," Violet said with a smile as she hugged Ruby and fondly kissed her cheek.

Ruby smiled and hugged Violet in return. "So do you. How's my darling nephew?"

"Just fine," Violet answered with a happy sigh. "He's with his daddy…and how are my adorable nieces?"

"Wrapping their grandparents further around their little fingers as we speak," Ruby said with a giggle. "Well, shall we?" she asked as she motioned to the door.

"By all means," Violet answered as she linked an arm through Ruby's just as the latter turned the knob and pushed the door to reveal both Claudia and Tabitha in wedding dresses.

Tabitha looked like a fairy princess in her dress with its spaghetti straps, flowing skirt and flowing ribbons tied around the waist. The small, white flowers woven into her hair did not hurt either, and neither did the dainty sandals she was currently slipping onto her little feet. Claudia's dress though more simple and practical with its halter-style bodice was no less lovely. Rather, its elegance was in its simplicity, and as the Italian woman gazed into the mirror to affix a simple, gold crucifix around her neck, Claudia looked every bit the princess as Tabitha.

"Mikey and Raph won't know what hit them," Ruby said with a smile.

"Oh, I completely agree," Violet said with a matching smile as she let her head fall onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Viola!" Tabitha exclaimed happily as she bounded over to her life-long friend and threw her arms around her. "Oh, you make such a lovely matron of honor," she said as she kissed Violet's cheek. "And just think…we're going to be sisters for real now."

"Yeah," Claudia said with a smile as she approached—lifting her skirt just a little because she was not yet wearing her shoes. "One big, happy family that'll stick together through thick and thin." She hugged Ruby. "That dress looks amazing on you, sis."

"Thank you," Ruby answered before smiling sheepishly. "I'm so sorry for shirking my matron of honor duties today…I feel horrible."

Claudia gave a small wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. You've got three ankle-biters to wrangle up. Even _with_ Leo helping you, I'm betting it's hard."

Ruby giggled softly. "Yes…both of the girls needed feeding then changing, and my parents were keeping Matti occupied."

"How long until the ceremony starts?" Tabitha asked eagerly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a married woman. Oh, did I tell you? I was approached the other day by a casting official…they're looking to turn the 'Once More With Feeling' Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer into a full-blown Broadway musical, and they want _me_ to try out for the role of Buffy."

"Oh, Tabs…_really_?" Violet asked in excitement. "Are you going to do it?"

Tabitha sighed softly. "I've been playing Glinda for so long, it will hard to leave the role, but you know how big of a Buffy fan I am, Viola…so I'm considering it very seriously," she said with a grin before lightly nudging Claudia in the side. "Maybe I can convince you to try out for the role of Anya?"

"No way, Tabi-kat," Claudia said with a chuckle and a small shake of her head. "The stage and theater are _your_ worlds, and the streets of Brooklyn are mine."

"But they won't be forever, will they?" Tabitha asked. "What happens when you and Raphie start having babies?"

"Then I'll retire and be a full-time mommy," Claudia said with a nod of finality. "But until that day comes, I'm going to put as many dirtbags behind bars as I possibly can."

"Only _you_ could pull off talking about dirtbags while in a wedding dress," a new female voice said with a chuckle.

All four girls turned to find April standing in the doorway with a fond smile upon her lips.

"Are you girls ready?" April asked with a cheeky grin. "While I know that they can't start without the two brides, I don't know how much longer Mikey and Raph can wait. They're practically climbing the gazebo."

Tabitha giggled and hurried to the ice bucket that was holding her and Violet's bouquets—both an arrangement of lilies, though Violet's were of various shades of orange and yellow. "Oh, my poor ickle imp," she said as she took up both bouquets and handed the correct one to Violet who had followed her to the bucket.

Claudia started towards the buckets, but found herself stopped by Ruby.

"_I'll_ worry about the flowers," Ruby said firmly as she moved past Claudia to grab the bouquets from the second ice bucket. Both were arrangements of roses, though Ruby's were of different shades of red. "_You_ put your shoes on."

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about those," Claudia said sheepishly as she hurried over to the divan and sat before slipping her feet into her white pumps. "Where's my dad?"

"Both he and Kirk are waiting for the two of you at the starting point," April answered. "You're your mom is helping David and Beatrice with Matti and the twins since Jesse and Parker are busy being the ring-bearers."

Claudia gasped softly in mock shock. "You mean she's stopped fussing over Mona and her baby bump? How _shocking_!" Grinning, she soon broke into a soft series of chuckles.

April grinned and snorted softly. "Yeah, Mona's fuss-free…for _now _in any case. Oh, and Claudia…_please_ tell me you don't have a gun strapped to you somewhere," she said dryly. "I don't think your priestly brother could handle that again," she said with the smallest of chuckles.

"You'll be happy to know that I _don't_," Claudia said with a playful roll of her eyes as she lifted her skirt to show that she in fact did not have a weapon strapped to either of her legs. She then stood and accepted her bouquet.

"Good," April said with a nod before standing away from the door and grinning impishly. "Now, ladies…unless you can think of anything else, let's make honest women out of the two of you."

* * *

_…Thirty minutes later…_

Throughout the entire ceremony, Leonardo could not stop smiling. He could not believe how far he and his family had come.

It seemed almost like a dream…

There had been love and loss. But now there was so much more happiness than they could ever have hoped to achieve. They were all four married to women who completed them in ways they had never thought possible. He and Donnie were fathers now, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Raph and Mikey followed suit.

Leo grinned softly at that thought.

There was a poll going on between Donnie, Casey, April and himself as to which brother would become a father first.

April and Donnie were pulling for Michelangelo. After all, though he was still the 'baby' of the four, he was no longer the child he once was. He was an adult with a career he loved, and a woman he adored. Then there was the fact that he absolutely loved children and was so very good with them—always diffusing pouts and tantrums with great ease.

Leo and Casey on the other hand were pulling steadfastly for Raphael. As hot-headed as the terrapin was, there was no denying the longing in his eyes when he held his baby nieces or nephews. Raph _wanted_ to be a father, and Leonardo had no doubt in his mind that his hot-headed brother would be an excellent one.

Sighing softly, Leonardo found himself wishing for the hundredth time that day that Splinter had lived to see all of this…that he had lived to see his sons achieve their dreams of normalcy and romantic love. He wished that Splinter had lived to meet the women who filled his son's with such happiness, and that he had lived to see the demise of his family's mortal enemy. But above all, Leo wished that Splinter had lived to see his grandchildren come into the world…that he had been able to hold them and see that the Hamato line would in fact continue despite all the odds.

At the sound of Vincent's voice, Leo was brought out of his thoughts and back to reality, and his smile grew at the knowledge of what was coming next.

"By the power so vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce the four of you husbands and wives," Vincent said with a smile. "Raphael and Michelangelo, you may now kiss your brides."

Applause and cheers erupted from the guests, and Nessie splashed happily in her pool before leaping high into the air and executing a graceful flip and twist in the air before diving back into the water as the two terrapins claimed the lips of their respective brides in deep kisses while holding them close. Devon busied himself with snapping what would be flawless photos of the kissing couples before carefully walking backwards up the aisle—ready to snap pictures of the two couples taking their first steps as married couples.

As his brothers and their wives joined hands and began their procession, Leonardo took Ruby's hand in his and raised it to his mouth to brush a kiss to her knuckles before falling in step behind Donnie and Violet as they walked up the aisle. As he looked out at all the smiling faces around him, Leo could not help the swell of joy in his chest as his smile grew.

This was his family…

Once small, but now so very big despite all the odds that had once been against it…

They had been through the very fires of Hell, and had emerged all that much stronger. They had faced every danger and hardship together as a family—a formidable force that not even the deepest hatred could tear asunder.

And that was how they would stay.

Together…

Now and forever.

* * *

**A/N:** To all of my wonderful readers...as I turn the final page on yet another story, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading my work and for sticking with me for the year that it took for me to write it. When I first started out with this story, I had no idea that it would grow to the length that it did, but it did. It grew until it became something bigger and more thought-consuming than I ever imagined it would. For the year that I have been writing this story, it has completely consumed my mind as I strode to make it the best story that I could possibly make it, and I will not deny that it has been quite a ride...and sometimes a bumpy one. But throughout it all, it was all of you, my dear readers, who kept me going. So once again, I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope to see you again on the pages on my next story.

*Bows low* Until we meet again...


End file.
